The Prophecy of Balance
by DelFina18
Summary: The Prophecy of Balance has to be fulfilled for the world to regain its balance again. But there are the Chorior who try to prevent this and the people who united the worlds have to save the world once more.   Main characters: Almost everybody. xD
1. Prologue: Divine being

Hello everybody!

So, here is the sequel to **Becoming a Family**. =) But those of you who haven't read the first story can read this story as well, you just have to know some things:

- I've called the world Elaros because back then I didn't know it was called Aselia

- Zelos and Sheena are married and have adopted the children of Sheena's dead sister Sheila, Ashton and Lilly

- there's a prophecy in which Kratos and Raine are involved; that's the reason why they're on a journey, together with Genis

- there's a group that tries to prevent the fulfillment of the prophecy; they're calling themselves Chorior (short for 'Chosen Warriors'); apart from the leader there are the four Diaos who are the strongest Chorior

- Sheena is the Earth Healer and involved in the prophecy as well but she has to wait for Kratos, the Guardian of the Prophecy, to introduce her to her role

- Ashton had a bracelet which he was supposed to give Sheena because she needs it to awaken the Nature Spirits with it but he lost it to the Chorior

- Sheena has stepped down as Chief of Mizuho; Orochi is now the new chief

- Yuan and Regal have founded a firm named 'Magytechnology Corporation' or short 'Magy Corp' which invents some gadgets

- Kuchinawa works for the Renegades and seems to have forgiven Sheena

- since Becoming a Family a year and a half have passed (that's something that even the people who've read Becoming a Family don't know xD But it will be mentioned sometimes in the story as well ^^)

Ok, that's much information, I know. But I think with that you can understand this story even if you haven't read the prequel. ^^ At least there was one person who read the German version of The Prophecy of Balance without having read the prequel and she had no problems understanding this story. =)

So, yeah, English isn't my mother tongue; I'm translating it from German. So I'm pretty sure that I made some mistakes but I hope they're not that bad. =) At least I'm trying my best. ^^

By the way, these are the pairings:

Kratos x Raine; Zelos x Sheena (who would've thought that? xD); Genis x Presea; Yuan x OC and very slight Lloyd x Colette

I haven't selected special characters for this story because this story just has more than two main characters ... I would've gladly chosen Kratos and Raine but it would've been unfair to the other characters because some of them or just as important as Kratos and Raine ... Well, that's that. xD

Ok, then there's only one thing missing:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tales of Symphonia, so the characters from this game aren't mine. (What a pity ... I would like to have Kratos and Raine in my room xD)

Well, enjoy the prologue. =)

* * *

**Prologue: ****Divine being  
**

"Everything's according to plan …" a creature which could only be described as divine being mumbled. With his golden hair that was shining in the sunlight and his spotless white wings one could have mistaken him for an angel but there was something about him that made him look more sacred. Maybe it was his aura, maybe it was the knowledge that one could see in his emerald green eyes. His appearance always brought tears in the eyes of the people of Elaros when they saw him. But it didn't happen very often.

It wasn't too long ago that he had visited Elaros though, only eight years. It had been for the prophecy although it wasn't really necessary for the fulfillment of it. It had just made some things easier. But apart from that visit the last time he had been on Elaros was ten thousand years ago. On this very day he had made a decision and done the first step for his plan.

Satisfied, the divine being walked over the fluffy clouds to a little pond. He dipped his hand into the water and created little waves with it. The next moment one could see at the water surface an image of a cave whose walls were glittering in a blue-turquoise color because of several crystals.

"Hmm … The prophecy proceeds. Very well," the creature said.

'_Soon, very soon you will have achieved indescribable powers, Ariyakon. And then … you will be the most powerful creature there is!' _he thought triumphantly. (He means himself by the way. xD Yes, he's thinking of himself in the third person but only here because I wanted to bring in his name. ^^)

* * *

Don't worry if you don't understand what's going on. xD You'll understand it at the end. ^^

So, that was the short prologue ... You can read the first chapter in a few minutes as well and it's much longer. =)

To be continued ... (in a few minutes xD)


	2. A wild flight

Here's the first chapter. Enjoy it. =)

* * *

**Chapter 1: A wild flight  
**

There were moments in life you wished for to last forever. If you were watching a romantic sunset with your lover … If you just had a nice day … Or if you were lying in bed after an exhausting day and just sleeping through. Sheltered and warmed by the blanket you were lying in bed and experiencing adventures in the dreamland. Nothing could disturb you. You didn't have any worries; after a long time you could finally relax again. You had your inner peace. But woe betide the person who destroyed this moment then …

"Get up, you sleepyhead! We have much to do today!" a voice that was too cheery from Zelos' point of view exclaimed.

"Wanna sleep …" Zelos mumbled.

But his living alarm-clock stuck to his guns; he opened the curtains and stole Zelos the blanket.

"Hey!" Zelos protested dozily while looking for the first time at the person who woke him up so ungentle.

"Honestly, Zelos. Too much sleep is not healthy," Yuan said.

"Whaddaya doing here?" Zelos mumbled.

"Did you already forget? I'm here because of the Rheairds. I wanted to show you my new amendment."

"Ah, yeah … Doessid havabe now?" Zelos let himself fall back into the pillows.

"Zelos, it's already noon! I don't have the time to stay here the whole day and wait for you to stand up! I've already waited for three hours because Sheena asked me to. But now it's time to get up!" Yuan grabbed Zelos' arm and pulled him out of the bed.

"Alright, I'll get up …" Zelos sighed.

"Good. I'll wait downstairs." With these words Yuan left the room and the next moment Zelos was lying in bed again and falling asleep.

The quiet moment didn't last too long, however, because after Zelos hadn't come downstairs in half an hour Ashton was send to wake up his adoptive father. And he had quite some methods …

"Get up, get up!" Ashton exclaimed while hopping on Zelos' bed. "Uncle Yu is impatient!"

"Ashton … Aren't ya too old for that?" Zelos was talking about the hopping of the almost eight-year-old boy.

"Nooo."

Zelos just sighed. "Okay … I'll get up … This time for real."

"I have the instruction to watch you until you're downstairs."

Zelos mumbled some inapprehensible words and got dressed. Finally both of them walked downstairs.

"There you are! Then we can …" Yuan started but was interrupted by Zelos: "First of all I have to have breakfast."

Yuan sighed. "But hurry."

"Daddy!" Lilly ran towards Zelos and he lifted her up.

"Hello, little princess. How are you today?"

"Fine," Lilly answered smiling.

Yuan watched the two. Although he had visited the Wilders quite often the last year and a half he was still unaccustomed to the fact that Zelos was now a family father. But he wasn't the only one who felt this way. Their other friends had to accustom themselves to it as well. Apart from Kratos, Raine and Genis of course who hadn't been seen in a long time. Yuan was just wondering where his four-thousand-years-old friend was right now when Zelos exclaimed: "Alright, I've finished. Let's go."

Yuan jumped up immediately. "Finally!"

They went outside; Ashton and Lilly followed them.

"So … How did you improve the Rheaird this time?" Zelos asked. Frowning, he gazed at Yuan's Rheaird. It looked exactly like Zelos' Rheaird.

"Here." Yuan gave him a longish gadget with many buttons.

"What is that?" Zelos wanted to know. He was on the verge of pushing one of the buttons.

"Ah, no! Not that button!" When Yuan was certain that Zelos wouldn't push a button he explained to him what he was actually holding in his hand. "This is a remote control. You can telecontrol Rheairds with it."

"Ah," Zelos said. "Great. But how is it of use?"

"Well … You could transport little children with it who can't control a Rheaird yet for example … Or luggage … Or if your Rheaird is in a city and you're at another place and you need it badly then you can get it with the remote control. But of course you can control it manually as well to … attack an enemy for example."

"Uh-huh …"

Because Zelos still didn't seem to be much impressed Yuan said: "Maybe you should test it. I just have to adjust some things …" While Yuan was working on the Rheaird Zelos examined the remote control. On a big button 'start' was written.

"So … Finished," Yuan remarked. "Oh, damn it … Now my cape got stuck on the Rheaird …" He tried to tear his cape off but he wasn't really successful.

However, Zelos, Ashton and Lilly didn't notice that.

"Can I telecontrol the Rheaird?" Ashton asked.

"Rather not, eventually you'll let the Rheaird fly against a wall," Zelos said.

"Nonsense! I can definitely handle it! And who says that _you_ can handle it?"

"I've already had more technical gadgets in my hands than you. I'm more experienced. It will be a piece of cake to handle this thing," Zelos remarked.

"You're so mean! Why don't you let me try it once?" Ashton asked angrily while tearing at the remote control.

"Because I will be made responsible if something goes wrong and that will most probably happen if you telecontrol the Rheaird!" Zelos didn't let go of the remote control and so the two battled for it like two little children for a toy.

Lilly watched them and because she didn't really know what the two were doing she decided that it had to be a new game. And of course she also wanted to play it, so she started tearing at the remote control as well.

In the meantime, Yuan was tearing at his cape but he just couldn't get it off. Unfortunately the cape was made out of a pretty tear-resistant cloth. There had to happen much so that the cape got torn.

"Damn it! Could you finally help me?" Yuan yelled desperately but of course the other three were too busy with battling for the remote control.

Suddenly the Rheaird started; somebody had pushed the starting button.

"Ahh! Are you stupid?" Yuan panicked when the Rheaird suddenly started to float. The next moment it rocketed diagonally upwards and dragged along the poor Yuan who was dangling down headlong and only held by his cape.

"Oh … That's not good …" Zelos said.

"Quick, quick, we have to telecontrol the Rheaird!" Ashton exclaimed agitated.

"Funny!" Lilly remarked laughing.

"I don't know which buttons I have to push!" Zelos freaked out.

"Push this one!" Ashton said while pointing at a button on the left side.

Zelos acted on Ashton's suggestion and the next moment the Rheaird spin around its own axis.

"Aaah! Stop it!" Yuan screamed. "Get me down!"

"Well, how?" Zelos asked before pushing the next button whereby the Rheaird flew downwards in a nose dive.

"Quick, we have to pull it upwards before uncle Yu crashes!" Ashton exclaimed.

"I know!" Zelos pushed the next button and the Rheaird flew only a few centimeters away from the ground upwards again and straight ahead.

"How do you land this stupid thing?" Zelos looked at the buttons of the remote control and tried to see a system behind it but it were just too many buttons.

"Watch out! There's a house!" Ashton yelled.

"Ahhhh!" Yuan screamed. He was pretty sure that the bell tolled for him.

"Which button shall I push?" Zelos asked. He was just simply not up to the task of telecontrolling the Rheaird.

"Give it to me!" Suddenly Sheena appeared and took the remote control from Zelos.

She pushed a button whereupon the Rheaird flew to the left and past the house. Another button caused the Rheaird to descend and finally getting slower. However, Sheena couldn't change the path of the Rheaird in time and so the flying machine landed in a chicken house.

Zelos and Ashton exhaled in relief.

"How did you do that? It looked as if you knew exactly which buttons to push," Zelos said.

"Men and technology …" Sheena just murmured. "We should look for Yuan."

They went to the chicken house which Yuan left staggering; his cape had finally gone off. While the Rheaird had been landing he had gotten some scratches, his hair was sticking out in all possible directions and he his clothes were dirty, but apart from that the half-elf seemed to be pretty fine.

"You've almost killed me!" he yelled at Zelos and Ashton.

"Sorry," the two said in unison.

"Come, Yuan. I think you need a bath first of all," Sheena remarked. "And you two take care of the Rheaird, understood?"

Zelos and Ashton nodded quickly and Yuan, Sheena and Lilly walked back to the mansion.

"It's all your fault!" Zelos said to Ashton.

"If you had given me the remote control right from the beginning this wouldn't have happened!" the boy disagreed.

"No, then Yuan would have some bone fractures as well!"

"Fate is inevitable. It's nobody's fault," a voice said.

Zelos and Ashton turned around and saw a grown up man with brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"And who are you?" Zelos asked. "Besides, you don't even know what we're talking about …"

"I know a lot more than you think, Zelos Wilder," the man said while walking towards the door. Shortly before he reached it he stopped. "Tough times are in store for you. You can only overcome them together, so don't let a meaningless argue ruin your friendship."

"Wait! Who are you? How do you know my name?" Zelos asked confused.

"Just call me Keith. Why are you surprised that I know your name? You're the Chosen after all." With these words Keith left the chicken house.

"The guy was strange …" Ashton said.

"Yeah …"

"But somehow he seemed familiar although I'm sure I've never seen him before …" Ashton remarked.

Zelos just shrugged. "He probably reminded you of Keen."

"Yeah, probably …" Ashton replied although he was certain that Keith reminded him of somebody else.

* * *

I love this chapter. xDD Poor Yuan! xD But it's just too funny! *laugh*

And Sheena is cool. ^^

So, yeah, mysterious Keith ... Hehehe. xD But he won't appear that fast again, so it's ok if you forget him. xDD

Well, there isn't really much more to say ... It will take some time until the story really starts, at least in my eyes ...

You will be able to read the next chapter on Tuesday, I will try to update every Saturday and Tuesday, so you'll have two chapters per week. ^^

To be continued ...


	3. Cold time

Hey there!

Here's the next chapter. ^^ I hope you enjoy it. =)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cold time  
**

High above the snowy islands a Silver-grey Fulmar was flying and spreading his white-silver wings before he descended and flew close above the water surface. After a while he soared again and circled above one of the many islands where he saw a few persons who were shrouded in thick cloaks. He watched them curiously with his dark eyes and flew closer to them.

"It's so cold …" a woman with shoulder-long red hair mumbled.

"Do you know what helps me to keep warm?" a man with long blonde hair which he had tied to a pigtail asked.

"You'll probably tell me in a minute, Edoph," the woman said.

"To si~ing," Edoph sang.

"Don't get the idea to start that, understood? Otherwise we will throw you into the ocean and watch you slowly freeze," another man with pale blue hair which was sticking out messily said. The cold didn't seem to affect him as much as the others though he just wore a plain white cloak with dark and pale blue lines.

"You would never do that," Edoph remarked laughingly but he added an unsure "would you?".

"You know Cozid. He always does what he says," the woman replied grinningly. "So you rather not anger him."

"But I'll die if I can't sing again soon," Edoph complained.

"Your problem. Let's go on. It has to be here … Somewhere … I feel it …" Cozid murmured.

The red-haired sighed. "I just wish the bracelet had let us to a warmer place … It's so damn cold here …"

"That's right. You're more affected by the cold, Nariko, aren't you?" Edoph asked.

"Yes … It's because of my elemental earrings …" Nariko said while playing with one of the earrings that looked like a flame. The other one had the form of a little tornado.

Just now the Silver-grey Fulmar saw that the other three had earrings as well. The earrings of Edoph had the forms of a lightning and a sun, the ones of Cozid looked like a drop of water and a snowflake and the ones of the quiet little girl represented a small piece of rock and a cloud of smoke.

Maybe it was fashionable right now to wear such earrings. The Silver-grey Fulmar wasn't well versed in the customs of the human kind. Out here, at the isolated islands of Flanoir, you saw rarely people.

The four entered now a dark cave and the bird soared into the sky and went about his daily businesses again.

:::

"Wow!" Genis exclaimed with big eyes while running into the huge round room. Above him there was a downward curved glass dome through which you could see Lake Umacy. "Raine, Kratos, you have to see this! Who would've thought that we walked down so far?"

The both grown-ups entered the room with the dome as well and weren't less amazed than Genis.

Raine immediately got sparkling eyes. "Incredible!" She looked up to the dome while she was walking to one of the walls on which inscriptions in white lettering were. The blue light of the water was increased by the green shining of the crystals in the walls and thus created a turquoise glowing. "Simply fascinating! It has to be created by an ancient civilization!" Raine instantly started deciphering the inscriptions.

Unimpressed, Genis and Kratos were standing in front of the passage way to the next room and waited.

"Three … two … one …" Genis counted down.

Raine shook her head, turned away from the wall and walked past the other two into the dark hallway. "We have no time for this."

Appreciative, Kratos nodded to Genis. "Bang on time. You're getting better."

"Hehe." Genis was grinning widely.

Every time Raine found something ancient which would've usually kept her busy for some hours she shook her head after a short time and turned away from the object. It was because of the Moonstone Shivers which were calling her more and more stronger. They wielded an unusual power over Raine.

Of course it didn't bother Genis and Kratos in the least that Raine's archeological mania was kept in check by this but Raine didn't like it at all which resulted in her being ill-tempered after a while.

Kratos and Genis followed Raine and examined the long hallway which was unusually triangular. Additionally, the ceiling was so low that the three of them had to walk in a stoop.

"What the hell were they thinking when they built this?" Genis asked exhausted.

"If my assumptions are correct this man-made cave was built by a civilization which is extinct for a long time. The Minoho were all very short, that's why the hallways are matched to their height," Raine explained, taking to it like a duck to water.

"Minoho? I've never heard of them before …" Genis remarked.

"Translated it means 'short human'," Kratos added.

"But who would've thought that they created such a cave here of all places? So far away from the area they've supposedly lived … It is said that they lived on the small island in the north of Palmacosta. There has to be a special reason why they've built a cave underneath Lake Umacy," Raine said musingly.

"The island was inhabited once? I didn't know that …" Genis replied and slowly he realized that he didn't know that much at all although his knowledge was still greater than Lloyd's. But it was only a small comfort.

"Even today there still can be found some parts of stone walls, a few times there had been found even an almost complete house. These houses and a few weapons like spears which were pretty short suggested that the Minoho were really short. It's assumed that they became extinct about five thousand years ago. The reason is unknown though," Raine explained while they were walking through the narrow hallway which seemed to have no end.

"When I was still a child it was said that they've suddenly disappeared. They left behind their possessions and houses as if they were threatened by something. Who knows if we will ever find out what happened," Kratos remarked.

"Speaking of your childhood …" Genis said. "What was it actually like four thousand years ago?"

But Kratos pretended that he hadn't heard Genis' question and stated instead: "Up there it gets brighter. The hallway seems to end there." He walked ahead and left Raine and Genis a little bit behind.

"You know that he doesn't talk about his past," Raine whispered to her brother.

"A try more or less doesn't hurt, right? I'm sure that someday I'll get him to talk about his past," Genis replied quietly.

"Are you sure that it will be still this century?" Raine asked laughingly while walking faster to catch up with Kratos.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure about it," Genis mumbled quietly before catching up with them.

:::

"Ashton, hurry!" Sheena exclaimed. "We want to leave!"

"Yes, yes! I just can't find my shuriken …" the boy replied desperately.

Sheena rolled her eyes and looked at Zelos who was tickling Lilly right now. "Ashton, come now! It's not that fatal if you don't find the shuriken!"

"But I wanted to show Oro how good I can handle them by now!"

Sheena sighed. "There are enough shuriken in Mizuho, so come down already!"

"No! Oro gave me these shuriken! They're something special! I can only handle these!" Ashton kept being stubborn and continued ravaging his room looking for the shuriken.

"Zelos!" Sheena said upset to her husband. "Say something already! We'll be late!"

Zelos just shrugged. "It's not like Orochi wanted us to come at a certain time … Just let the boy continue searching if these shuriken are so important to him."

"I can't believe it! Men!" Sheena stomped angrily upstairs to help Ashton with his search. As soon as she entered his room she was literally struck by lightning. Apart from the fact that the room looked as if a bomb had landed in there – and even that couldn't cause such a chaos – the objects Ashton were looking for were lying on the bed well in sight.

"Ashton!"

The black haired boy recognized the fearsome tone in the voice of his aunt and slowly turned around to her. She pointed at the bed and Ashton discovered his shuriken on it.

"Oh … I must have overlooked them … Ehehehe …" Ashton said shyly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Go downstairs, now!" Sheena yelled angrily.

Ashton grabbed his shuriken and quickly ran down the stairs. When he had reached the bottom he turned to Zelos. "What's wrong with her today?"

Zelos just shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's still mad because of the incident with Yuan and the Rheaird …"

"But that was more than a week ago!" Ashton objected.

"She's a woman. And women can be mad for months because of some things."

They heard Sheena coming down the stairs lumbering.

"Uh oh, violent demonic banshee is approaching … We should better get out of here," Zelos suggested.

Ashton nodded and he, Zelos and Lilly went outside to the Rheairds so that Sheena wouldn't have yet another reason to nag. They shoved the flying machines out of the shed in which they had been since winter had started. Because of the falling snow they couldn't let them stand outside because then they would freeze and not work for a while.

When the black haired Kunoichi came to them Zelos said jokingly: "What took you so long? Once again we had to wait only for you."

Sheena's eyes narrowed and her glance was so deadly that apart from Zelos a whole city could've died from it. This was the sign for Zelos to not annoy her any further because otherwise he wouldn't survive this day. But he just loved making Sheena angry. He just loved the violent demonic banshee in her and that's why he annoyed her often to the utmost even if it could get painful.

Suddenly they heard a barking and they saw Voax running towards them. The puppy had grown pretty much in the last year and a half and that's why Ashton couldn't put him under his jacket any longer when they flew with the Rheairds. Ashton had to take him between his legs instead and watch over the puppy so that he didn't jump down. But Voax was clever. Apparently he knew that he wouldn't survive a jump from the Rheaird during the flight.

"Come here, Voax," Ashton said quietly. He petted his dog when he was on the Rheaird. "Good dog."

"Why are we flying to Mizuho again?" Zelos asked seriously.

Sheena turned around to him on her Rheaird. "Zelos, shut up and start the damn Rheaird!"

"Err … Alright …" Zelos murmured before starting his Rheaird. During the flight to Mizuho he tried to remember why they were flying to the ninja village again. Was it somebody's birthday? The wedding of Zuzi and Bayne or some other couple? As far as he could remember it was nothing like that …

Ashton seemed to notice how it was working in his head and so he flew close to Zelos' Rheaird and helped him along. "It's New Year's Eve!"

Suddenly it dawned on Zelos. Yes, of course, New Year's Eve! Orochi had invited them to Mizuho to celebrate there.

"Well then … Let's get the party started!" Zelos said happily.

* * *

Hehe, yeah, the Chorior are near Flanoir ... And apparently the reason is the bracelet. ^^ You'll get to know what exactly they're doing there the next chapters. ^^

Yes, Kratos, Raine and Genis still exist. xDD Haa ... I like the scenes with them. ^^ Well, probably because I love Kratos and Raine. xDD

So, yeah, the mysterious civilization named Minoho ... The word consists of the Latin words 'Minor' (= smaller/shorter/more little) and 'Homo' (= human). Yeah, I love Latin. xD Well, anyway this won't be the last time, they're mentioned ...

Poor Ashton, poor Zelos xD Sheena really is in a bad mood and that won't change so fast ... But it's not because of the Rheaird incident with Yuan. xDD

So, yeah, it's New Year's Eve. xD I don't know how I got the idea but well ... At least it'll be funny the next chapters. ^^

So, see you next Saturday. Don't forget =)

To be continued ...


	4. In the darkness

It's Saturday again and here's the next chapter. I hope you'll like it. =)

* * *

**Chapter 3: In the darkness  
**

Constantly the snow was falling in the dark night. The temperature had fallen in the last hours about five degrees so that nobody was in the mood to leave the house before midnight and start the fireworks.

Yuan didn't care about that though. The blue haired half-elf was sitting in his penumbral room and stared concentrated at some records of the renegades. He had given them all the day off; many of them had family that wanted to celebrate the end of the year after all.

Yuan wasn't into celebrations in general and that's why he had decided to immure himself in work. He of all people, he, who used normally every opportunity to escape the paperwork to do more pleasant things. But that's the way he was. When nobody else worked he made good for everything he usually didn't do.

"… Criminal has been detained … Gald has been paid back …" he murmured. Sighing, he let the record sink and rubbed his eyes.

"You will ruin your eyesight if you keep sitting in the dark, sir," a voice sounded behind him.

He turned around in his chair and saw a young woman with shoulder long light brown hair that was slightly curly. She wore a plain self knitted pullover and a black pair of trousers. The glasses in front of her turquoise eyes reflected the light as she lit a few more candles.

"Kacey. What are you doing here? You have the day off," Yuan said while looking questioningly at his assistant.

"Well, I've just checked the hangar and on my way back I saw the light in here – although only weakly. So I wanted to check it. But the more important question is what you are still doing here, sir. You don't work, do you? It's New Year's Eve!"

Yuan just shrugged. "It's a day like every other. Well, not completely. It's a day I do my work for a change."

"Sir, it's very commendable that you want to take care of the paperwork for a change but it can wait until tomorrow," Kacey replied.

"Tomorrow … Tomorrow I'll sneak out of it again … And besides, where should I go? The base is my home. I could only go to a pub …"

"Then we do that! It's New Year's Eve after all, so a little bit of alcohol is appropriate," Kacey said smiling while pulling him out of his chair.

"We?" Yuan asked a little bit confused.

"Nobody's waiting for me either." Kacey continued smiling and nodded with her head towards the door. "So, are we going?"

Yuan looked at his assistant skeptically. He hadn't known this side of her. Until now she had seemed like a reserved, stern woman who was very responsible and intelligent. But it seemed like she could be totally different as well.

Yuan sighed. What harm did it do to drink a little bit and toast the new year? "Alright."

So the two of them left the base and walked towards the only pub in Flanoir which had the name _Melting Ice_ which was also the name of the exclusive cocktail.

:::

"I'm so tired …" Genis murmured.

They were still in the cave underneath Lake Umacy.

"It's probably already dark outside. Maybe we should stay the night here," Raine said.

"Here?" Genis asked frightened.

"We have no other choice. The way back would take too much time and because we don't know what lies ahead of us we should better rest now," Kratos explained.

"Oh, it will be an uncomfortable night …" Genis sighed. "We don't even have blankets with us. Or something to eat. I'm as hungry as a bear."

"Oh, in that case … I have some cookies that I …" Raine started but she was interrupted by Genis.

"Did you bake them? No, thank you. I'd rather starve to death." The white haired half-elf lay down on the cold stone ground and tried to make himself somehow comfortable.

"Alright, it's your own fault," Raine answered offended before lying down as well.

Kratos, however, walked on.

"Where are you going?" Raine asked confused and Genis looked at him questioningly as well.

"I'll search for something to burn so that we can make a fire. You two should rest." And with that he disappeared into the next hallway.

"He hopefully finds something …" Genis murmured yawning.

Raine cuddled against her younger brother. "He'll find something. And if not … It's only one night."

"Hm hm … That's already enough …" A second later Genis was already asleep.

Raine smiled and brushed a few strands out of his face. How much he had already grown … In one, two years he would be taller than her. Although it seemed like it had been only yesterday when she had stranded in the world of Sylvarant with her little brother. Alone, totally confused, without a clue … She had often questioned herself what would have happened if she hadn't gotten any help. But she didn't have to ask that. She knew it. She would have been forced to continue working as a slave for the rich like she had done before _she_ had appeared. _She _had taken care of her, freed her and helped her to get along in this unfamiliar world.

She remembered the long blonde hair which was tied to a pig tail, the blue warm eyes and the friendly smile on her face. What had happened to her? Raine hadn't seen her in years.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Kratos came back. In his arms he carried a few bones and pieces of cloth which he lay down on the ground. After piling it he lit it with a weakened version of _Fire Ball_.

"It seems like we're not the first ones who found this cave," Kratos said.

"But I hope we don't end like …" Raine nodded towards the improvisational camp fire.

"You should sleep now as well. We don't know how long the way in front of us is," the auburn haired swordsman said.

Raine nodded and closed her eyes. Soon after that she fell asleep and dreamed of another time, another place where she met _her_ again. Unknowingly, a smile spread on her face.

:::

At the same time something similar happened in another cave.

"Ah … Finally a fire …" Nariko sighed contented while warming her hands at the fire.

"Yes, what would you be without me? Wasn't it clever of me to think of firewood?" Edoph asked proudly.

"Yeah, very clever. Now get the bread finally out of your bag," Cozid demanded unimpressed. The cold didn't really affect him after all.

Edoph grumbled something incomprehensible and obeyed. Apart from the bread he got some cheese, salami and a bottle of red wine out of his bag.

"Do we have something different to drink as well?" Nariko asked while nodding with her head towards Retisa. "No alcohol for minors."

Edoph shook his head. "No, we have only wine."

Cozid just sighed. "Idiot! Why did you bring wine? We need water."

Edoph looked at him angrily. "If you know everything better why didn't _you_ pack our provisions?"

"Because I thought that your brain is still intact!" Cozid snapped at him.

"Guys, please! Stop it, I'm getting a headache!" Nariko interrupted their argument.

Retisa, however, kept quiet and stared into the flames.

Sulking, Edoph set down in front of the fire and stoked with a stick in it.

Cozid sighed, closed his eyes, spread out his hand with the palm upwards and concentrated. Slowly a water ball formed in his hand which he let float into an empty flask.

Edoph stared at him as if he were a creature from another world. "Why do you snap at me if you can produce water just like that?"

"Because it's only for emergencies and costs me much energy!" Cozid answered annoyed before sitting down a little bit away from the fire. Just like Nariko was weak against the cold he had his problems with warmth.

Nariko wanted to change topics and asked: "How long do you think it will be until we have reached the end of this cave, Cozid?"

The Diaos with the light blue hair shrugged. "I don't know. But the pulling gets stronger so we should be soon there."

"We have to be careful," Retisa remarked quietly.

Cozid nodded. "Here are definitely some traps. We mustn't forget who we want to free here."

It was quiet for some time. Everybody was quietly wondering about what was lying ahead of them while chewing on the bread.

"I wonder what our special friends are doing now …" Edoph remarked suddenly.

"Probably living in comfort. But not much longer …" Cozid said quietly.

"We will stop the prophecy," Nariko replied and the other three agreed nodding.

Down here in the cold cave illuminated by the fire it seemed almost like an oath. An oath which they wouldn't ever break in their lives because the achievement of their aims depended on that oath.

Suddenly Edoph cried out loudly and piercingly. The stick which he had used to stoke in the fire had caught fire and burned his fingers.

"Idiot!" Nariko and Cozid said simultaneously.

* * *

Whenever I imagine Yuan doing his work I just have to think of Roy from Fullmetal Alchemist who doesn't want to do his work. xD So there had to be a character who is like Riza as well and that's Kacey. ^^ Although she isn't quite like Riza and she doesn't have a pistol either. xD

No matter how hard you try to find out who that mysterious _she_ Raine is thinking of is, you won't find it out. xD You don't know that person yet. (Which implies that sometime this person will appear. xD) So, Kratos, Raine and Genis are still in the cave underneath Lake Umacy ... And they'll stay there for some chapter. xD

Ahh, I love Edoph. xD I think he's one of the greatest characters in this story. ^^

To be continued ...


	5. Night with conflicts

So, here's the next chapter. ^^

Um, in this chapter somebody is drunk ... I didn't know how English speaking people speak when they're drunk but I did my best. =)

So, enjoy the chapter. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 4: Night with conflicts  
**

They arrived at a totally quiet and snowy Mizuho. Zelos wondered how the thin wooden roofs were able to bear the heavy snow but actually he knew that they were much stronger than they seemed. Like everything else in Mizuho, people inclusive. You could take Sheena for an example. Somebody who didn't know her would maybe think she was just a normal woman but if Sheena started to fight no man could laugh anymore.

She was really a great woman. But the most important thing was that she was _his_ woman. It seemed like a dream every time Zelos remembered this fact. But this dream had come true.

Sheena went ahead to the house of the chief. Ashton and Voax followed her quietly and Lilly jumped happily in the snow.

When Zelos was sure that Sheena was really going to the house of the chief he asked: "Um … Sheena … All the people in Mizuho celebrate together in one place, right?"

"Yes."

"And where?"

Sheena pointed at the house of the chief.

"But it's not big enough for all the people from Mizuho!" Zelos replied.

Sheena turned around to him and looked pretty annoyed. "Just shut up and follow me, alright?"

Zelos just nodded and kept thinking. While Sheena, Ashton and Voax entered the house Zelos noticed that Lilly had fallen back a little bit and was playing, dancing and laughing in the snow.

It warmed his heart when he saw how the little girl with the short purple hair in her thick pink snowsuit and the light blue gloves continued throwing snow in the air while giggling.

"Lilly, come. Otherwise Mommy will get angry," Zelos said while going to his daughter. Quietly he murmured: "Although she already _is_ angry …"

"So pretty," Lilly just replied. She didn't seem to plan to go into the house. "Wanna stay here!"

Zelos crouched down in front of her and patted her head. "We'll come back here later, alright?"

Lilly shook her head. "No! Wanna stay here!"

"Lilly … Not now. Come." Zelos took her hand but Lilly broke away from him. Eventually Zelos lifted her whereupon she started struggling and finally crying.

"Waaahhh!"

"Shh. We'll come back here later, I promise."

Sheena came out of the house and asked: "What takes you so long, Zelos?" When she saw that Lilly was crying she rushed towards him and took her out of his arms. "What happened?"

"She wanted to stay here and when I said no she started crying," Zelos explained.

Sheena just shook her head. "Men and children …" To Lilly she said: "Inside you get delicious ice-cream. And later we'll see many multicolored lights in the sky."

Lilly's eyes widened and she stopped crying. "Really?"

Sheena nodded and went inside with her. Zelos followed her a little bit moping. He was already used to the fact that Sheena was better with children than him but why did she always have to pretend that he didn't have the faintest clue and did everything wrong? However, he was quickly startled out of his thoughts when he saw stairs in the ground of the house from which he hadn't even suspected that they existed. They climbed down the stairs and reached a big hall in which four long tables were standing which were surrounded by many people, most from Mizuho.

"Wow! I didn't know such a room existed here!" Zelos said impressed.

"You don't know everything," Sheena replied before going to one of the tables with Lilly.

Zelos wanted to follow her but somebody patted his shoulder and stopped him. When he turned around he saw Orochi.

"Hey, long time no see!" Orochi said happily.

"Orochi!"

Zelos gave Orochi a friendly hug and seemed glad to see him.

"How are you?" Orochi asked.

Zelos shrugged. "So-so."

"What? I didn't reckon with this answer. You're living a happy family life, aren't you?"

"Yeah, well … Sheena has been acting strange lately … She has been very short-tempered. I can barely say anything without getting deadly glances or a harsh comment from her," Zelos explained musingly.

"Hmm … Maybe she's getting sick? Or something troubles her … Maybe she just misses the adventure. She needs some action in her life."

Zelos nodded. "You're probably right. But I'm glad that we have some peace and quiet now. The Chorior didn't attack us even once the last year and a half."

"Do you know why?"

"They've got what they wanted. That's why they're leaving us alone," Zelos said.

"But they didn't only want the bracelet … They were also after your life!" Orochi commented.

Zelos just shrugged. "It seems like they don't have to kill me anymore."

They were quiet for a while, then Orochi asked: "Where is actually Sebastian? I didn't see him yet."

"He's staying at home. He's not so well."

"Is he sick?"

Zelos sighed. "It's just his age. He's not the youngest anymore after all."

Orochi nodded seriously.

Suddenly they heard two loud voices nearby. They turned around and saw Zuzi and Bayne who seemed to argue.

"Ah, yeah … They're approaching a crisis as well. As far as I know Bayne has sold an old family heirloom from Zuzi … Now she's mad of course and says he should've asked her before. But what she doesn't know is that Bayne wanted to buy rings with the Gald," Orochi explained.

"Rings? You mean …" Zelos started but he was interrupted by Orochi.

"Yeah, exactly! He wanted to propose to her."

"Why doesn't he just tell her that?"

Orochi looked to the arguing couple while answering: "If he had the rings he would probably tell her but unfortunately he has lost them. And so Zuzi would rather think he had bought some unnecessary things again."

"I don't think Zuzi would get that mad," Zelos said.

"Ha! You don't know her! Zuzi is almost like Sheena; her glances are deadly!"

"Okay, then I can fully understand Bayne …"

In the meantime, Bayne tried a little bit annoyed to tell Zuzi that it had been an accident but she seemed to have heard enough. She looked at him with narrowed eyes and said something so quietly that Orochi could barely hear her voice. Zelos, however, with his angelic sense of hearing could hear every word.

"You know what? I don't want to continue this discussion anymore."

Bayne seemed to be relieved and probably thought that they would leave it like that but Zuzi was by no means finished.

"That's it. It's over. You can start packing your things." It was certain that she wouldn't change her mind.

Bayne was shocked and looked like he had seen a ghost. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish on land until he composed himself. "You can't do that!" he exclaimed so loud that you could probably still hear it outside.

Curious faces looked at him but it didn't interest him.

"It's _our _home; we bought it together! You can't just throw me out!"

"Oh yes, I can! You know why? I'm the one who paid for it so it's mine!" Zuzi countered with the same loudness. "So either you start packing now of your own free will or I'll force you!"

Bayne folded his arms in front of his chest. "Then you will have to force me!"

Zuzi looked so threateningly at him that the area around her seemed to get darker and colder.

Bayne wasn't that self-confident anymore and finally decided to pack his things voluntarily. Without a word he walked past Orochi and Zelos upstairs.

"Poor guy," Orochi said.

Zelos nodded.

The next moment Ashton ran towards them and pulled Orochi's sleeve. "Oro, come now!"

"Where?" Orochi asked confusedly.

"Outside! I wanted to show you how good I can handle the shuriken you gave me!"

"Ah, yeah … But does it have to …" Orochi couldn't even finish his question because Ashton dragged him towards the stairs; Voax followed him.

Zelos sighed, looked around who was here as well and then sat down next to Sheena. He asked her where Lilly was because he didn't see her anywhere. His wife just pointed at the table.

He looked at her confusedly until he had the idea to look under the table where he finally saw his daughter playing happily with other children.

"What are we doing now until midnight? Is something planned?" Zelos asked.

Sheena held a bottle Sake in front of his nose. "Drinkin of coursh, whadelse?

Hiccupping, she poured some more of the rice wine in her little drinking cup.

"Um … Sheena, how much have you already drunk?" Zelos asked while trying to take the bottle out of her hand but he kept being unsuccessful.

"Dunno … The empty boddles were aaaaall taken away …" she babbled.

"In any case you've had enough for today. Give me the bottle, Sheena."

"No!" Sheena stood up unsteadily and hugged the bottle like it was the biggest treasure of the whole world. "Thaz the only thing I still 'ave! You won'take it away!"

"Sheena, be reasonable!" As much as Zelos tried to take her the bottle away he just didn't manage it.

"Reasonable, pah! I've been reasonable lon' enough!"

"Sheena, I think …" He couldn't finish his sentence because Sheena gave him a clout whereupon he hit his head on the table and saw momentarily stars.

"Shut up already!" Sheena took another sip from the Sake and then noticed the confused glances of the others in the room. "What?"

Quickly everybody turned around again. Nobody dared to mess with Sheena Fujibayashi or rather Wilder, least when she was drunk.

* * *

Yeah, Sheena is a little bit aggressive right now. xD Aggressive, annoyed, angry ... xD This will last for a few chapters but she will be nicer again soon, I promise. ^^

Poor Zelos, poor Bayne ... xD But both of them will get happy again. ^^

To be continued ...


	6. Alcohol consumption with consequences

So, here we are again. ^^

In this chapter there are drunk people again ... Well, I hope the way they're speaking seems drunk enough. xD

Enjoy the chapter. =)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Alcohol consumption with consequences  
**

At the same time some other persons were trunk as well.

"Whyyyy does work even eksist? Can ya eksplainit tomeee?" Yuan asked babbling while taking another sip from his beer.

"Sir … Ya sound strange … Have ya already trunk too much?" Kacey stated laughing. "I thought ya coul' tolerate more …"

"Ya wanna say I'm drunk? Not me!" Yuan emptied the whole glass with beer in one sip. "One more!"

The barkeeper shook his head. "You two had enough. I suggest you go home."

"How impuden'!" Kacey complained.

"Come, Keycyyy … Let's leave! I don' wanna stay here any longer …"

Kacey nodded and the two cleaved staggering through the pub.

"Your place or mine?" Yuan asked.

Kacey started giggling. "Sir, whaddaya planning?"

"Well, we hava go somewhere, right?"

"Hihihi … My house is nearby."

When they were standing in front of Kacey's house she first had to search for the key which took a while.

"Soo … Now I havit!" Kacey opened the door and staggered through her house. Quickly she had found a Blue Candle seemingly out of nowhere and lit it so that the whole house was filled with light.

"Where is the bedroom?" Yuan wanted to know grinningly.

Kacey blushed slightly and giggled again. "Well, sir … That's there …" She went ahead, Yuan followed her and bumped against shelves and commodes again and again.

"Hmpf … Keycyyy, ya shoul' do something abou' your furniture, it's really aggressive!"

"Yes, I know, sir … I've noticed it as well …" As soon as she opened the door to the bedroom the light of the Blue Candle spread there as well.

Yuan started grinning again and walked towards Kacey. He placed his hands on her hip and started kissing her. Kacey responded to the kiss and eventually they landed on the bed.

:::

Sheena was still drunk but at least she didn't get any more alcohol which angered her of course. So she consumed a lot of apple juice while she was annoyed with Zelos.

Why didn't it seem to bother him that they led such a peaceful life? Sheena was really pissed off by it. Of course she was glad that the Chorior left them alone but she just missed the action, the change, a battle. It seemed to her that she hadn't fought in years and she was afraid that she had already unlearned everything.

She needed a fight. She had to let off some steam in it before the anger and tension concentrated inside of her until she almost exploded like a volcano.

And because she couldn't fight because all monsters in her proximity didn't want to get in her way and disappeared as soon as they saw her she had to let off steam by wearing somebody out. And this somebody was Zelos. The one who didn't seem to have any problems with this quiet life.

If she could do some missions at least with the other ninja then it wouldn't be so bad. But Zelos held her off it; he always said he was too afraid that something would happen to her. When would he finally see that she could take care of herself? She wasn't a child anymore after all!

Angrily she looked at her husband who got to his senses slowly again. "That's what ya deserve!"

Zelos picked himself up and rubbed his head. "Ouch …"

"Idiot! Jerk! Moron!" Sheena insulted him with tears in her eyes.

"Sheena, what's wrong with you? What did I do?" Zelos looked at her confusedly and worriedly. What was wrong with his wife?

"Why doesn't it bother ya? It should bother ya for Martel's sake!" Sheena hit the table with her fist whereupon Lilly and the other children underneath the table cried out frightened.

"Sheena, calm down and finally explain to me what's wrong with you!"

"You're so …" But Sheena couldn't finish her sentence because she got dizzy suddenly and collapsed.

"Sheena!" Zelos exclaimed appalled. She seemed only to be unconscious but he was still worried. He just wanted to ask if a doctor was here but the doctor from Flanoir was already standing in front of him.

"Can I help?" he asked.

"Err … Yeah," Zelos answered a little bit perplexed. "She suddenly collapsed. I think it's because of the alcohol but I'm not sure …"

The doctor nodded and started examining Sheena. He auscultated her beating of the heart and her breathing and then got a syringe out of his bag.

"W-What do you want to do with that?" Zelos asked a little bit frightened. He hated syringes. He got goose bumps everywhere if he just saw one.

"Well, on the one hand I want to find out how high her Blood Alcohol Level is and on the other hand we have run out of blood bottles of the blood type zero and now we need people with this blood type for blood donations. That's why I'm actually here; I take blood samples from every guest as long as he doesn't know what blood type they have. Say … You don't have blood type zero per chance?"

"I don't know … I mean, no, no, I have definitely not blood type zero!"

"Hmm …" The doctor looked at him skeptically. "Is it possible that you're afraid of syringes?"

"Me? No, why should I?" Zelos asked before laughing forcedly.

"Well, then it won't bother you if I take a blood sample from you."

The doctor got a new syringe out of his bag. He held it in the light in a way that the needle of the syringe shined which made it look even sharper.

Zelos drew back frightened but the syringe came closer. The doctor already reckoned with Zelos trying to get away so he asked two ninja to hold Zelos down.

"No, no, let me go!" Zelos screamed while looking anxiously at the syringe which came slowly closer.

The doctor rolled up his sleeves and told Zelos to look away. But Zelos hadn't the time to look away because the doctor already jabbed the syringe in his arm. It wasn't the little prick that was bad about syringes but the sight of how the own blood, the juice of life, was drawn out. It was too much for Zelos. Before the syringe left his arm again he fell unconscious.

The doctor just shook his head and initiated that Sheena and Zelos were lain on futons.

Zelos woke up again sometime soon. He had a headache because of Sheena's clout and felt a slight pain because of the syringe. When he remembered what had happened a shiver ran down his spine.

He saw Sheena lying next to him. She was still unconscious. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and wondered what was wrong with her. Did he do something wrong? And if that was the case, what?

He could just hope that Sheena would answer this question when she was awake and sober again.

Zelos looked around and noticed that they weren't in the underground hall anymore but in a little room which he immediately recognized as the house of the chief.

The next moment the door opened and Ashton and Orochi entered. They tapped the snow from their clothes and out of their hair; their faces were red because of the cold.

When Ashton saw Sheena he stopped immediately. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's just unconscious. She has drunk too much alcohol," Zelos explained.

Ashton seemed relieved.

"She's already drunk? It's not even midnight yet!" Orochi said while shaking his head. "Usually she tolerates more than ten hard drinking men together!"

"You don't know how much she's drunk, Orochi. To tell you the truth I don't know either but it must have been pretty much …" Zelos replied.

Suddenly Sheena tossed and turned disturbed and hit Zelos' face with her arm.

"Ouch …" Zelos mumbled while rubbing his nose.

"That definitely hurt. Ah, I remember how often Sheena has hit my nose while sleeping …" Orochi remarked while rubbing his own nose and remembering past times.

Zelos raised an eyebrow. What was that supposed to mean? Had Sheena and Orochi been together in the past? But before Zelos could ask this question Ashton pre-empted him with another question: "Is Sheen dreaming right now or why is she tossing and turning like that?"

Zelos looked again to Sheena and realized that she was really steadily tossing and turning. Besides, her eyelids were twitching which was a sign for her dreaming.

"It seems so," Orochi said. "But the question is what."

"Yeah …" Zelos murmured. "I would like to know that as well …"

* * *

Hehehe, Yuan and Kacey ... xDD But well, the next morning will bring a hangover and no happy mood. xD

I think it's understandable that Sheena misses the action ... But she will get enough of it soon. xD

Zelos is afraid of syringes ... Yeah, I don't know why but somehow I think it fits perfectly. xD

Hmm, I don't have much more to say ... *sigh* These chapters are still somewhat boring if you know what will happen in later chapters. ^^ (But of course I'm the only person here who knows what'll happen xD) But well, I can't just start in the middle, right? ^^

To be continued ...


	7. A wet event

It's Tuesday again, yay! =)

Um ... This chapter I used the archaic 'thee' in some places ... I hope I didn't make any mistakes with it. ^^ But I won't use it that often anyway.

So, enjoy the next chapter. =)

* * *

**Chapter 6: A wet event  
**

_The c__andles were guttering in the little temple; because of the play of light and shadow you could only guess that the figure above the altar was supposed to personate an angel._

_Praying, a young woman knelt in front of the altar. She had her hands folded, her head lowered, her eyes closed._

"_Mighty god Ariyakon, who dwells in the cloudy towers of heaven, I beg of thee to answer my prayers …" the young woman murmured._

"_Miko-sama! __Come quick!" a man running into the temple exclaimed, thus interrupting the prayer of the priestess._

_The young woman stood up and followed the man outside. They were in a small village hidden in the mountains. It was very peaceful here because almost nobody from outside knew of this village._

"_What happened?" the priestess asked while lifting the hem of her robe to follow the man who was running towards the river._

"_We've found a young man! He's unconscious and badly wounded!"_

_They arrived at the river and the priestess knelt down next to the man. He had an abdominal wound as well as a laceration on the head. His black hair was glued by blood._

"_Have you already cleaned his wounds?" the woman asked the surrounding persons._

"_Yes, Miko-sama. We've done everything like you taught us," a young girl who belonged to the pupils of the priestess answered._

"_Good." The priestess closed her eyes and let her hand float above the abdominal wound. "Mighty god Ariyakon, I beg of thee to give me the power to heal this man." Green light surrounded her hand and slowly closed the wound until nothing of it could be seen anymore. She did the same with the head wound._

"_Put him into a bed. He has to rest. When he wakes up give him soup," the priestess commanded._

"_As you wish, Miko-sama," everybody answered simultaneously and the young man was carried into a house._

_The young woman played with a strand of her purple hair and wondered who the young man was, who wounded him and how he got here._

"_He's a half-elf …" she assumed because she had seen his pointy ears._

:::_  
_

When Sheena woke up the first thing she felt was a big headache. She was dizzy and nauseous and when she opened her eyes her vision was blurry. She almost thought she was seeing the young priestess of her dream in front of her but then she realized that it was Lilly who looked at her with big eyes.

"Mommy!" Lilly exclaimed happily while hugging Sheena.

"Not so loud, sweetheart," the kunoichi murmured quietly while a small smile spread on her face.

"How are you feeling?" Zelos asked worriedly.

"I've already felt better … What happened?" Sheena couldn't remember anything.

"You've drunk pretty much and then collapsed," her husband explained. "Here, drink that." He handed her a glass with water which Sheena took gladly. After she had emptied the glass she felt a little bit better but she was still nauseous.

"Sheena, I have to say that I'm disappointed with you. It's not even midnight and you're already drunk," Orochi remarked while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry … Next time I will hold back a little bit."

"Ah, that's not what I mean! I'm not disappointed because you've drunk so much, I'm just surprised that you collapsed that fast! Back then you could drink a whole barrel and you were still sober. And now you already collapse after a few bottles of sake! That's not like you. Are you perhaps sick?"

Sheena shook her head. "I'm not sick … I think …"

"It doesn't matter anyway. You should rest," Zelos said to his wife. He wanted to push her softly back into the pillows but Sheena shook her head and stood up.

"I'm fine. Really."

Zelos didn't seem to be convinced but he didn't want to argue with Sheena again. "Alright … But as soon as you get dizzy again or something like that you lie down again, ok?"

"Yeah, of course," Sheena answered half-heartedly. "So, how late is it?"

"Half past eleven. The fireworks will start soon!" Ashton was already exited.

"That's …" Sheena suddenly felt the nausea coming up and so she ran quickly into the bathroom.

"Mommy?" Lilly asked confusedly while looking at Zelos.

"Apparently she's not as fine as she claims …" Zelos just said.

Orochi folded his arms behind his head. "Well, what did you expect? If she's drunk as much as you claim then it's not surprising that she's nauseous. It would only be a pity if she misses the fireworks because of it … Ah, apropos! I have to make sure that everything is prepared. So, see you later!" Orochi left the house.

"I think I'll go outside as well!" Ashton exclaimed excitedly before following Orochi.

"And we wait for Mommy here, right, Lilly?" Zelos looked at the spot where his adoptive daughter had been a minute ago and then realized with panic that she had disappeared. "Lilly? Lilly, where are you?" He ran downstairs into the hall, hoping that he would find her there. But it was so crowded that he couldn't see her. Not that Zelos had expected that …

He ran through the hall, asked here and there, crawled under the tables whereupon people looked at him as if he were crazy but he just couldn't find Lilly.

"Oh no, Sheena kills me if she learns this … Oh please, Martel, let her stay in the bathroom a little bit longer," Zelos prayed before continuing searching.

:::

In the meantime, Sheena was hanging above the toilet bowl and wiped her mouth when she had the feeling that her stomach had calmed down again. But shortly afterwards she had to vomit again and after a while she was sure that she had nothing in her stomach anymore.

No, she wouldn't touch alcohol again anytime soon. She really felt miserable and she didn't want to feel like that again. When she felt a little bit better again she washed her face and looked into the mirror. If she hadn't already known that she must look terrible she would've probably fainted now. She was totally pale, her hair was a mere disaster and she looked as if she hadn't slept for days.

She couldn't go out like that. Though she wasn't one of Zelos' groupies – they were still after him – which put make-up on her face until the skin couldn't be seen anymore she still had a little bit of pride and if she went out like this she would be thoroughly embarrassed.

So she locked the door, undressed and entered the shower cubicle. She felt a little bit strange, but after all, she had lived in this house once, so it shouldn't be a problem if she showered here, right? Apart from that nobody would probably notice it anyway …

When she turned on the faucet she thought she heard surprised screams but it could've also been cries of joy because the fireworks had started. In the end it didn't matter to her anyway, she just wanted to relax.

It felt good how the warm water slid down her skin and when she had finished showering she felt almost like new born. She picked one of the velvety yellow towels that were hanging nearby and wrapped it around her body. Next was her hair. After searching for some time she found a hair-dryer and a comb and so she styled her long black hair with it. While she was at it she wondered why Zelos hadn't already knocked worriedly at the door. He must have heard that she had showered. She came to the conclusion that he wasn't standing in front of the door. It angered her. She felt terrible and he couldn't even do such a little thing as waiting for her? He could just hope that he had a good reason for not standing in front of the door. If she found out that he enjoyed himself in the meantime she would beat him up!

She decided to let her hair open for the rest of the day or rather the night and got dressed again. When she looked now in the mirror she looked much better. She wasn't so pale anymore.

Satisfied with herself she opened the door of the bathroom and walked into the little room which served as sleeping- and living-room. Nobody was here.

She sighed and wanted to go downstairs to the hall when she saw that the way from the stairs to the front door was totally wet.

"What the hell …?" she asked herself.

The next moment somebody ran up the stairs and bumped into her.

"Hey!" Sheena exclaimed. Then she realized that it was Zelos. He was from head to toe totally wet as if he had jumped into a lake.

"What happened to you?" Sheena asked confusedly.

"Downstairs a pipe has burst. The water suddenly spurted out … If nothing is done soon the whole hall will be flooded. Some ninja already try to tamp the pipe somehow but until now they weren't really successful. I just wanted to tell Orochi."

"A … pipe has burst?" Sheena asked nervously. She remembered hearing screams as she turned on the faucet … Had it been maybe the screams of the people who had been in the hall and suddenly got wet because the pipe had burst? She was pretty sure that it was like that and that also meant that it was her fault.

"Do you come with me searching for Orochi or do you want to help downstairs?" Zelos wanted to know. He was already on his way outside.

"You don't really want to go outside like that, do you?"

Zelos looked at her confusedly. "Err … Yes, I do. Why shouldn't I?"

"Zelos, you're soaking wet! You'll catch a death of cold! I'll go get Orochi, you stay here," Sheena decided.

Zelos nodded and watched his wife getting her cloak on and then going outside.

'_How come she looks actually so fresh?'_ he wondered while going downstairs again to help the others. He didn't really think about it any longer and asked himself how they could stop the water.

* * *

So, yeah, the first part was a dream Sheena had. And in my stories dreams always have a meaning ... Hehehe. ^^ You'll understand what this dream is about in later chapters. ^^

Poor Sheena ... But, well, it's her own fault. xD

Yeah, a pipe burst. xDD The evening couldn't end smoothly so there had to happen something. xD But will they be able to stop the water?

To be continued ...


	8. Runes in the sky

So, here is the next chapter. ^^

Hmm, it would've been funny if today were New Year's Eve but oh well. xD

Enjoy the chapter. ^^

**Chapter 7: Runes in the sky  
**

Sheena trudged through the white snow and looked for Orochi which wasn't so easy in the big crowd. The multicolored fireworks illuminated the dark night sky above her; a thin dark mist wafted through the air, caused by the rockets that soared up into the sky as if they wanted to touch the stars which were covered by clouds.

Sheena ran through the crowd of excited ninja; her breath became white cloudlets. Where the hell was Orochi? Had somebody tied him accidently to a rocket and shot him into the sky so that he came down again with a face black by smut and tousled hair if something was still left from him?

Sheena had to snort as she imagined this. She couldn't imagine Orochi with tousled hair. More precisely, she had troubles actually imagining him with hair. After all they were always covered by his ninja clothes. She had seen them only once when she …

She shook her head. It didn't matter right now, it was more important to find Orochi now.

"Holy Martel, a little bit help wouldn't hurt!" she murmured.

When the next rocket soared up and exploded, the cloud cover separated suddenly and the moon appeared only to shine down on a single spot. And in this light Orochi was standing.

Sheena stopped and looked unbelievingly into the sky. Had Martel heard her? Though she just muttered it to herself …

"Well … Thanks …" she murmured. She continued looking into the sky for a few seconds, then she ran to Orochi whereupon the cloud cover closed again.

"Ah, Sheena! Are you better now?" Orochi asked apparently satisfied because there had been no troubles with the fireworks.

"No … Yes, I'm fine but …"

"What's wrong?"

Sheena took a deep breath. "I'veshoweredandthat'swhysomehowthepipeburst. Andnowthewholehallisflooded." After this Sheena turned around and walked away. It was up to Orochi to make something out of the ball of words. But he didn't let her go and grabbed her hand.

"Wait … Once again for normal mortals who need breaks to capture the sense of words. I've only heard something of a pipe …"

Because Sheena had already confessed that the bursting of the pipe was her fault and she didn't want to do it again she just said: "The hall is flooded because of a burst pipe. Zelos and some others are already trying to tamp the pipe somehow."

Orochi frowned and looked at her as if somebody had told him that the end of the world was near. His gaze was a mixture of incredulity and pure shock, additionally there was a hint of disappointment because not everything had worked that well this evening after all. He sighed and shook his head. "Something had to happen …" He walked back in the direction of the house and Sheena followed him.

When they arrived in the underground hall the whole ground was already covered by a thin puddle of water. Out of the pipe, which was running above the ground at the left wall, more and more water was coming; Zelos and the others were desperately trying to somehow stop the water but they had nothing that was really effective.

Orochi sighed. He definitely hadn't imagined this evening like that. Just like the others he looked around now to find something which could stop the flow of water. After a while he laid his eyes on a piece of tape that had been used to hang up some posters with the newest invention of the Magy Corp. Next to it there was some grey modeling clay which probably belonged to one of the children. With some imagination one could recognized a human being in it. Orochi looked from these objects to the hole in the pipe and back again. Finally he walked towards the table, took the tape and the modeling clay and went to the pipe while he held one hand in front of his face to protect it from the water. Zelos and the ninja around him looked at him confusedly when he put the modeling clay on the hole and placed the tape over it. Orochi could see that they doubted that it would last but amazingly it seemed to work.

Orochi stood up happily and said: "That's how it's made!"

Zelos looked at the pipe still skeptically. "And you're sure it'll last?"

"Of course! What I make lasts forever!"

A suppressed snort could be heard and everybody turned around to Sheena who looked amusedly to Orochi. "Did I hear that right? Everything you make lasts forever? I have some different memories! What about your so called birdhouse that – apart from it looking just like a pickup bunch of several wooden boards – fell apart after Kuchinawa blew once? Or what about your self-made slingshot?" Sheena had to laugh. "If I remember correctly the elastic band jumped with full force into your face when you wanted to shoot a stone with it."

Zelos and the others looked amusedly and expectantly at Orochi. In the meantime he had blushed and now he had to defend himself. "T-That was … when I was still a little child … I couldn't even really run back then …"

Sheena raised an eyebrow. "Oh, if you already forgot you were twelve years old and to my mind you could run just fine."

Orochi was apparently embarrassed and that's why he wanted to change topics as quick as possible. "Do you have a better idea then to stop the water?"

Sheena just wanted to answer when Orochis little bricolage couldn't withstand the pressure of the water any longer. The water jet hit the ninja on the back of his head so that he tumbled a few steps forward.

Sheena giggled quietly and then answered his question: "I have indeed a better idea." She walked towards the wall opposite of the stairs where the pipe ran along as well only to disappear then into the wall. She knelt down and turned a little valve whereupon the flow of the water stopped abruptly. She looked triumphantly at Orochi who sulked.

Zelos exhaled with relief and wanted to wipe his wet face with his shirt but of course his clothes were wet as well. He was glad that the pipe problem was solved now but he had the feeling that there was another problem which he still had to solve. But unfortunately he just couldn't remember it …

"Let's go back outside and watch the fireworks before they're finished … Ah, right … Happy New Year!" Orochi exclaimed, cheery again.

"Happy New Year!" the others replied and while they were walking outside and Orochi asked the other ninjas quietly if they knew by chance if pipe bursts on New Year's Day meant bad luck, Zelos laid an arm around Sheena whereupon she leaned exhaustedly against him. This moment it seemed as if nothing had happened between them and Zelos was glad about it.

When they were outside and they saw Ashton and Voax, Zelos remembered again what problem he hadn't solved yet. Lilly! Where was she? She hadn't been in the underground hall; he was sure about it. So she only could be outside which made even sense because she had wanted to play in the snow. But in this crowd Zelos would never find her. He just wanted to confess to Sheena that he had lost their adoptive daughter when they walked closer to Ashton and Zelos saw the little girl standing next to her brother.

"Lilly!" he exclaimed relieved. "Thank Martel …" He embraced the little girl who looked at him confusedly.

Zelos somehow felt how the question began to form in Sheena's mind and to find its way to her tongue.

"Why are you so relieved to see her?" She asked it very slowly and threateningly; every single word as sharp as a knife.

Zelos knew that it was useless to beat around the bush. "When you disappeared into the bathroom Orochi and Ashton walked outside … I wanted to wait for you with Lilly but then I realized that Lilly had disappeared … I've searched for her in the hall but I couldn't find her anywhere and then the water started coming out of the pipe and I forgot Lilly …" Zelos realized quickly that he should have expressed the last part differently and that's why he tried to correct himself as quick as possible. "Well, I didn't forget her of course, I was just so busy with the pipe problem that I crowded her out of my mind for the time being …" He could see on Sheena's face, however, that it hadn't changed much. She looked at him darkly and he knew that she would reply something which he wouldn't like. And he was right.

"You're worse than a little child! Sometimes I really wonder if you're ready for taking responsibility for children!"

Zelos hang his head. He knew that Sheena was right and it wouldn't have done any change if he disagreed with her anyway.

"It's not Zels fault! Lilly followed me and I thought it was alright … Otherwise I would've sent her back again!" Ashton defended Zelos. "Please, Sheen, don't be mad at him!"

Sheena shook her head. "That doesn't change the fact that he should've been more attentive!"

Now Orochi interfered as well because he was afraid of being witness of yet another breakup and he wanted to prevent this at all costs. "Ah, don't be like that, Sheena! Nothing bad has happened! Besides, it has been a real chaos tonight. Maybe the same thing would've happened to you as well."

You could see on Sheena's face, however, that she had another opinion but she kept silent. She still had a slight headache and she really didn't have the nerve to stick to this topic. After all it really hadn't happened anything bad.

"So, what about a glass champagne?" Orochi asked cheerily when he was certain that Sheena would leave it like that.

The black haired woman got pale immediately when she heard the word 'champagne' and ran the next moment into the house to visit the bathroom once again.

"Oh, seems like I shouldn't have asked …" Orochi said before shrugging. "What about you, Zelos?"

But the red haired shook his head. "No, rather not." He took Lilly in his arms to make sure that she didn't run away this time and kept an eye on Ashton as well.

While Zelos declined Orochi's offer Ashton jumped up and down and raised his arm. "Here! I want to have champagne!"

Orochi and Zelos looked shortly at one another and then said in unison: "Sheena would kill us!"

Ashton sulked until he saw close to the rockets a person with a cane. He couldn't see much, only a silhouette, but he was still sure to have recognized the person: Zolkit. He had almost forgotten about the strange old man but now he remembered again how he had helped them mysteriously back then. He wondered what Zolkit was doing here when the silhouette disappeared again.

Ashton shrugged, not sure if he hadn't imagined the person after all and looked in the sky again which the fireworks were still illuminating. But the next rocket was very different from the others because when it exploded the glittering sparks formed several characters. It were Ryunish runes and Ashton gasped when he understood the meaning. The runes said 'Aresiun kevora stelly ka' which meant 'Your journey in service of the prophecy will soon begin'.

* * *

So, Sheena finds Orochi with the help of Martel *grin* and quickly confesses that the bursting of the pipe is her fault. xD

And thanks to Sheena the water stopped. Well, women can do such things better, right? =p

Um ... Yeah xD Last chapter Sheena didn't want Zelos to go out in his wet clothes but this chapter it's suddenly alright ... Well, he probably wears a cloak over it or something like that. xD

Poor Zelos ... Sheena is really harsh. ^^" But only for the moment, it will be better soon. ^^

Zolkit, yay. ^^ What would I be without him? xD

Um ... If you count the chapters that are yet to come their journey won't start 'soon' but you probably have to count the days that pass in the story ... Somehow I always manage to let a day last several chapters in a story. xDD

To be continued ...


	9. Surprising discoveries

Hey there! ^^

Time goes by quickly and it's Tuesday again. =) Today's chapter is a little bit funny again. ^^ So enjoy reading it. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8: Surprising discoveries  
**

The fireworks ended soon and the ninja said goodnight to each other and walked back to their houses. After all, they couldn't celebrate in the underground hall any longer. But Orochi would contact Yuan and Regal first thing in the morning so that they dried up the hall with their special machines which they had just invented.

Zelos, Sheena, Ashton, Voax and Lilly would stay the night in the house of the chief although Zelos wondered where they were supposed to sleep because there were only two futons … But this house had surprised him once and it was that way again. Orochi pulled on a hidden lever whereupon a hatch in the ceiling opened and a ladder dashed downwards. Zelos was thanks to his quick reflexes able to jump to the side in time. He looked at Orochi angrily. "Hey, you should've warned me!"

"Sorry, but I use the attic that rarely that I didn't know for sure anymore where the hatch is …" Orochi apologized. "Well, anyway, the attic is furnished and there are enough futons for you."

"When you use the attic that rarely then there is probably a five meter thick dust layer, right?" Zelos asked while looking skeptically upwards.

Orochi shook his head. "Kuchinawa cleaned everything yesterday."

Sheena, who had come out of the bathroom again, raised an eyebrow. "Kuchinawa did it? How did you do that? He hates to clean!"

Orochi grinned widely. "I will keep that a secret." He climbed the ladder and Sheena and Ashton, who was strangely silent and held Voax in his arms, followed him. Zelos lifted Lilly, climbed carefully some of the steps and handed the little child then to Sheena so that he could climb the ladder safely.

Orochi lit some candles and the flickering light illuminated the little room. Zelos looked around and had to admit that it was really clean and didn't look like an usual attic but more like a normal room. In one corner there were several futons lying upon another; next to it there was a wooden commode on which little caskets, candles and books were lying. Above it there was a mirror that reflected the dark room. In the left corner a flat table was standing with three seat cushions around it that looked pretty battered. On the right wall there was a book shelf which had little figures of clay in it as well. Through the windows which were in the ceiling and not in the walls you could see the dark night sky and every now and then the moon that fought against the cloud cover.

Sheena had suddenly sparkling eyes. "It looks the same way as back then!"

Orochi nodded smilingly. "Yes, our little stash hasn't changed one bit. Ah, I remember how many things we did in here …"

Zelos' face darkened. You could interpret much into Orochi's last sentence and Zelos had a very specific interpretation.

Sheena, however, was laughing happily. "You remember when he hid in here after we had buried grandfather's shuriken and he was searching for us?"

"Yeah! We hid ourselves the whole day and the following night in here without him finding us. Oh, I can remember very well how much he scolded us when we appeared again."

"Or do you remember when we were chased into the river by the chicken because we angered them?" Sheena asked.

Orochi nodded grinningly. "After an hour they've finally retreated and we could come out of the water … First of all we had to take our clothes off so that they could dry … And the next day we had a cold."

"Ah, yes … We've done so much mischief back then …" Sheena remarked grinningly.

"Yeah. And our little stash has always done its service. This room is filled with so many happy memories …"

Zelos really had had enough. He had to know if there ever had been something between the two or not. "Very well, what's happening?"

Sheena and Orochi looked at him confusedly; Ashton, however, realized that it probably would be best if he and Lilly weren't near the grown-ups now. That's why he walked with Lilly and Voax to the corner of the room with the table and the seat cushions which was on the other side of the room.

"What do you mean, Zelos? We're just remembering old times," Sheena explained.

"Yeah, I've realized that, too!" Zelos hissed. "You're talking the whole time about 'great moments' and 'what things you did in here'! But I would like to know what _exactly_ you did in here!"

"Well, we've hid in here when he had done some mischief, concocted plans, slept …" Orochi listed.

"I see!" Zelos exclaimed as if he had caught them red-handed. "So you've slept in here! Together, I assume?"

Sheena and Orochi exchanged confused looks.

"Yeah, what about it?" Sheena asked.

Zelos turned into a pillar of salt. So he had been right with his assumptions; there had been something between them.

Orochi, who still had no clue why Zelos was so upset, said: "Kuchinawa, Sheena and I have slept together in here many times; we were inseparable back then."

"You did it in a threesome?" Zelos asked shocked.

Lilly looked confusedly to the grown-ups and Ashton distracted her quickly by telling his sister a story. He had never heard, read or experienced this story but still he could speak the words as if he had told the story many times before. It was about the gods who lived in heaven and watched over the people. They had no leader, they were all equal. But there was one amongst them who wished for more, who wanted to rule over everything. He wanted _power_.

Ashton didn't know if Lilly really understood what he told her, he himself didn't quite understand but at least she listened to him attentively.

Sheena now finally understood why Zelos was so upset and smacked him with a red face. "What perverted imaginations do you have?"

Zelos rubbed his red cheek and looked questioningly at Sheena. "So … you three didn't …"

"NO!" Sheena exclaimed. "We were and still are good friends!"

Now Orochi understood as well and he began laughing. He pointed from himself to Sheena and back. "You thought we had …?" He shook his head laughingly. "Geez, Zelos, Sheena is like a sister to me! We've grown up together and done much mischief in the village."

Sheena nodded agreeing. "Kuchinawa, Orochi and I were as thick as thieves, inseparable, we've done everything together."

Zelos exhaled relieved. "I'm glad …"

"But would it have changed anything if there had been something between us back then?" Orochi wanted to know.

"Well …" Zelos rubbed the back of his head. "Not really …"

Sheena just sighed and shook her head. "Let's sleep, this day was exhausting enough …" She placed her hands on her temples to drive the headache away but it didn't help much.

The two men agreed and Orochi soon left them. It didn't take long before the Wilders were sleeping like the rest of Mizuho.

:::

The next morning Yuan woke up because of a constant peeping. Tired, he opened his eyes and sat up zestfully – which he regretted immediately. His head felt like it would explode and moaning he placed a head on it while he got out his communicator which was the course of the noise.

Mumbling, he pushed a button and a transparent Mini-Regal appeared.

"Happy New Year! And, did you sleep well?" Regal asked cheerily.

Yuan answered with a grumble.

"Listen, Orochi contacted me. Apparently a pipe has burst in his house and now the room is flooded. We're supposed to dry it up," Regal explained.

"Can't you do that alone?" Yuan asked. He just felt too terrible to stand up already.

"Well, you can handle the machine better, so …"

"Yeah, yeah, alright …" Yuan answered while rubbing his eyes.

"It was an exhausting night, right?" Regal asked with a wide grin on his face. It was this grin which Yuan didn't like at all.

"I think I've drunk too much alcohol yesterday … I have a terrible hangover and I can barely remember yesterday evening …"

"Oh, maybe you're little girlfriend can bring back your memories!" Regal laughed before disappearing.

"Little girlfriend?" Yuan murmured confusedly while turning off the communicator. "Who did he mean?"

At this moment something moved next to him in the bed and he realized that it was a woman. Suddenly it came terribly to his mind that he wasn't in his room. He cried out and while trying to leave the bed he got entangled in the blanket and landed painfully on the ground. However, the woman with whom he had spent the night kept sleeping.

Yuan hurried getting dressed and mumbled constantly 'Holy Martel' and 'Oh, shit'. When he was finished he stood undetermined in front of the woman who was covered by the blankets so that he couldn't see much. Yuan hesitated. Should he look who it was or should he better leave it be? Maybe he would regret it if he looked … But his curiosity was just too strong. He pushed carefully the blanket away – thoughtful of not revealing something he wasn't supposed to see – and saw light brown curly hair and a face which he almost hadn't recognized without the glasses. ALMOST.

He nearly fainted when he recognized Kacey, his assistant. He stumbled backwards against the wardrobe.

Kacey stirred slowly and Yuan realized that she would wake up any moment; so he searched quickly for the exit which he found almost immediately. He ran back to the Renegade Base as if he participated in a marathon and could only think one thing: _'I've slept with Kacey, holy Martel, with KACEY!'_

By now he regretted pushing back the blanket. How was he supposed to deal with his assistant now? Actually he had no other choice than to avoid her. But of course he knew that it was no everlasting solution … He could fire her as well but she was one of the best Renegades and he couldn't afford firing her.

"Oh, damn it, Yuan, what did you get yourself into?" he murmured quietly. "If only I hadn't drunk anything …"

He arrived at the base in which some Renegades were already working and wishing each other a Happy New Year. Yuan walked quickly past them in his room and showered to get a clear head again.

After that he dressed and walked distressed in the dining-hall to eat something although he wasn't really hungry. Apart from that he didn't really have to eat as an angel but he needed some distraction now.

He sat down and chewed halfheartedly on a bread roll. Somebody sat down opposite of him and for a terrible moment the half-elf thought it were Kacey. But then he realized that it was Kuchinawa.

"You look confused, sir," the ninja remarked. He had been with the Renegades now for almost two years.

"Ah, really? Is it so obvious?"

Kuchinawa nodded. "Did something happen?"

"Well … yeah … somehow … Damn alcohol …"

Kuchinawa grinned, at least Yuan assumed it because around Kuchinawa's eyes little wrinkles appeared; you couldn't see much more of his face because he still wore his ninja clothes. "I see. So I'm right if I assume that you didn't spend the night alone?"

Yuan grumbled again and then only murmured: "Kacey …"

Kuchinawa started laughing. "Kacey? Really?"

The blue haired half-elf looked around startled and signed Kuchinawa to be not so loud. "I don't want that half of the base knows it!" By now he regretted having told Kuchinawa about it.

"I'm sorry, but it's so …" Kuchinawa, still snorting, said.

"What?" Yuan asked with a dark face.

"… unbelievable! I mean, who would've thought that this quiet wallflower fuddles you?"

Yuan looked grimly at the ninja. "She hasn't fuddled me! And don't call her a wallflower although you barely know her!" He stood up. "And now excuse me, I have to go to Mizuho. In the house of your brother a pipe has burst." With these words Yuan walked out of the dining-hall and left an amused Kuchinawa behind – which was very unusual for the rather grim man.

* * *

xDD Yeah, Zelos and his perverted assumptions ... xDD But now he can sleep well. ^^

I love these communicators xD I have them in almost every story. I mean if they don't have mobile phones they need something similar ... xDD

So, it was a bad awakening for Yuan. Well, that's why you shouldn't drink too much alcohol, you don't know where and with whom you wake up the next morning. xD

Kuchinawa, yay. ^^ He will be somewhat OoC in this story ... But on the other hand we don't really know how he is when he isn't mad at Sheena because he thinks the deaths of his parents is her fault, right? Besides, in this story he has already forgiven her and they're friends again. ^^ So you're allowed to like Kuchinawa again. xD

To be continued ...


	10. Mysterious civilization

OMG, I've totally forgotten this chapter! o.O Where I am it's already 2:24 of Sunday ... Somehow I just forgot this chapter ...

Well, but even if it's a little bit late, I hope you can still enjoy it. =)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mysterious civilization  
**

Genis woke up when he suddenly felt something wet on his face. He opened his eyes and rubbed his cheek. A water drop had landed on it. When he looked at the cave ceiling he saw thin runlets of water there. But it was no surprise; after all Lake Umacy was above them. Yawning, Genis looked around.

The fire had gone out by now which was probably the reason why he was so cold. His limbs felt so stiff as if he were an old geezer but after a night like this on the cold cave ground it was no surprise. He just hoped they would get outside again today.

While Raine was still lying next to him and seemed to sleep, Kratos was nowhere to be found. But Genis wasn't worried at all because the quiet swordsman did that almost every night. After a while he always came back and didn't tell them where he had been, no matter how many times they asked. But that was like Kratos after all and there was only little hope that he would change someday … Although he already seemed a little bit more communicative to Genis. But only a little bit.

Genis stretched and poked with a stick in the charred logs but no sparks could be seen. Genis tried to lit it with a little _Fire Ball_ but his tries were futile. He looked musingly at the wood and came to the conclusion that it was too wet.

The teenager sighed and longed for a warm house and an interesting book. It seemed like an eternity since he had been able to enjoy something like that. It probably really had been some time … But Genis didn't know how long. Since they had started this journey he had completely lost his sense of time. He just knew that it couldn't be already two years since they had started this journey because Kratos had said back then that their search – _Raine's _search – mustn't take more time than two years. Although they still didn't know why … Maybe the prophecy couldn't be fulfilled after two years or the Moonstone Shivers disappeared then or something like that.

Kratos hadn't explained it to them. And they still didn't know much more than when they began their journey … Raine had been furious about this at the beginning but Kratos had told them that he himself didn't know much from the prophecy either and that someday everything would be clear. But one thing he knew was that the world would be doomed if the prophecy wasn't fulfilled.

Raine apparently hadn't been satisfied with this answer but still she hadn't stopped searching for the shivers. Maybe she just believed in Kratos, maybe it was because the shivers themselves kept her moving forward with their might.

In this cave they would find the third Moonstone Shiver and with that Raine's task was soon fulfilled because according to Kratos there were only four shivers.

"The four has a great meaning. It has always been a mighty number. For example, there are only four Nature Spirits and four elements," Kratos had explained.

Genis had disagreed with him at this point and said that there were eight elements; fire, water, wind, earth, ice, lightning, light and darkness. Kratos had nodded and agreed and had then explained that fire, water, wind and earth were the main elements. Without them the other elements couldn't exist.

"Light originates from fire, ice from water, lightning from the clouds which are formed by wind and water, and darkness is caused by earth or by water as well because nobody can claim that it is bright in the depths of the sea," had been Kratos' words. "That's why most people speak of the four elements of which everything consists."

Genis then had had the thought that mana, the source of everything, was probably just a mixture of those four elements. At that moment Raine had joined in the conversation and said that many scholars were assuming that as well. The angel of Cruxis, however, had just looked contemplative and stated that it was possible, but that there was also a different theory that said that mana was a power which had created everything, so that it didn't consist of the four elements but the other way round, the elements consisted of mana.

"In the end we probably won't ever find out which theory is correct," Raine had sighed disappointedly and then their conversation had drifted to the shivers again.

It had taken a long time to find the second Moonstone Shiver which had been in the depths of Latheon Gorge in a long forgotten temple. Like this cave the temple had been apparently built by an old civilization although Raine hadn't been able to tell which civilization it had been.

Genis was startled out of his thoughts when he suddenly heard steps. Alertly he stood up, took his Kendama and positioned himself protectively in front of his sister, but after some minutes he relaxed again. It was only Kratos who came back.

"We should wake Raine up. It has to be already morning," the swordsman said.

Genis nodded and shook her shoulder whereupon she opened her eyes tiredly. "We should move on, Raine."

The Moon Healer sat up yawningly and rubbed her eyes. "I hope it isn't too far anymore …"

Kratos shook his head. "I've looked around a little bit. The hallway ends in a round room with many inscriptions. It seems to be a dead end."

"It seems?" Raine asked.

"The Minoho weren't stupid. Supposedly, they've seen the Moonstone Shiver as a treasure and protected it very well. I assume there's a hidden mechanism. Maybe the Minoho even knew that the shiver was meant for only one person." Kratos' gaze wandered to Raine.

"But if I'm the only person who can find the shivers then it wouldn't have been necessary for them to protect it," Raine objected.

"Everybody can find the shivers," Kratos replied.

Raine frowned. "But back then at the Otherworldly Gate you said …"

Kratos nodded. "The shiver at the Otherworldly Gate could only be found by you."

Raine looked at him confusedly and Genis didn't really understand it either.

Kratos sighed when he realized that it wasn't enough for an answer and so he explained it to them. "Unlike the others, this shiver was at a place where the power of the moon played a big role. That's why he had more moon power in it and this power made him invisible for the eyes. Only the Moon Healer could see it but only in the night of a full moon that coincided with the festive day in honor of Selene."

"Selene?" Genis asked curiously.

Before Kratos could answer Raine pre-empted him. She spoke very quietly and thoughtfully. "Selene is the Goddess of the Moon …"

"The Goddess of the Moon? But I thought there was only one goddess, namely Martel!" Genis exclaimed surprised. Again something he hadn't known. Slowly he really felt unknowing …

"Many people think there would only be Martel. That's because she has most believers. But there are far more gods," Kratos said.

"A god is born as soon as somebody believes in him …" Raine murmured as if she was in a trance.

Kratos looked at her musingly and then turned to Genis. "There are many examples that there are more gods. Or at least that there is the belief in other gods. Near Hima. for example, is a hidden village that has barely contact to the rest of the world. The people there believe in a God of Healing. In the past there were much more villages that believed in this god but sometime the belief in Martel has prevailed. Another example are the elves. For a long time they have believed in the Goddess of Knowledge but their belief slowly fades because their prayers seemingly aren't heard any longer. At least that's what I've heard."

Raine was suddenly overwhelmed by an undefined feeling which seemed to be a mixture of fear, grief, anger and desperation. "L-Let's stop talking about this!" Without another word she walked into the next hallway and left a confused Genis and a thoughtful Kratos behind. Shortly after this they followed Raine while still thinking about the gods.

A question suddenly formed in Genis' mind which he asked the swordsman. "Which people believes in Selene?"

"The Minoho have believed in her."

Genis looked surprised at Kratos. "The Minoho?"

Raine, who was only a few steps ahead of them, suddenly stopped and turned around to the two. Apparently she had heard their conversation because she now asked: "Isn't that ironic? Two shivers are connected to this civilization in one or another way …"

"It's not ironic. It's fate. And probably all shivers are connected to this civilization," Kratos said.

Raine shook her head. "That's not possible! The temple in the Latheon Gorge had nothing of the Minohoic architecture!"

"Nobody has claimed that. But it's still very possible that it has been them who have hidden the shiver there."

"Is it possible that they have known of the prophecy? Maybe they knew that Raine would come someday to get the shivers …" Genis murmured.

"Who knows. The Minoho are a very mysterious civilization …" Raine said and the three of them walked on.

"Maybe we'll find out more by the inscriptions," Kratos assumed when they entered the round room which he had mentioned.

"But do we even have the time to deal with them?" Genis asked. Actually he wanted to get out of here quickly and finally eat something. They had left all of their supplies on the surface which had been definitely a mistake.

"I'm sure that the inscriptions are the key to move on," Kratos answered.

Grinning, Genis wanted to tell his sister that she now was allowed to go into ruin mode, but then he realized that she was already standing in front of the wall and examining the inscriptions. The half-elf rolled his eyes. That was so typical of her!

* * *

Um, because it's already so late where I am and I only want to go to bed I haven't proofread this chapter yet, but I will do so tomorrow (if I don't forget that as well ...) So I'm sorry if there are more mistakes then usual ...

And because I haven't read through it now I don't know exactly what it was about, so I can't really say anything about it ... Maybe I'll say some things tomorrow if I read through it again, so if you want you can look here tomorrow again. =)

**EDIT: **Geez, after I've proofread this chapter I've found so many mistakes ... o.O I couldn't believe it ...

Ok, um ... So, yeah, in this story there are more gods than only Martel. ^^ Selene is by the way a Greek goddess; most of the other gods in this story are from the Greek mythology as well. I just love it. =)

The Minoho are really very mysterious, hehe ... ^^ You'll get to know more about them as the story continues. (Not really surprising, is it? xD)

Well, hmm ... I think I don't have anything else to say. xD

To be continued ...


	11. The Envoys of Death

So, this time I didn't forget this chapter. xD

Well, this chapter is a little bit dark and dangerous. xD But the funny time slowly has to come to an end. ^^

Enjoy the chapter. =)

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Envoys of Death  
**

The room was dark. It seemed as if the heart of darkness, the soul of the Shadow World, was here. No matter how many torches were lit, no matter how many Blue Candles were brought here, it was still dark. But nonetheless you could see everything in detail.

In the middle of the room was a drawing on the ground that showed a circle in which two quadrates were, one of them diagonal to the other. And in the octagon that resulted by this there was a gathering of lines that looked like a flower. At the outer peaks of the quadrates eight statues of obsidian were standing. They were two meters tall and had a human form. Faces couldn't be seen because the hoods of the cloaks, whose tucks had been carved very detailed, had been drawn deep into the face and only darkness could be seen. In the right hand the statues held scythes which were at the least as tall as the statues themselves and the blades were undoubtedly very sharp. In the other hand they held hourglasses.

This statues looked like the personated death which was often described this way, but it were the Envoys of Death after all that Cozid, Nariko, Edoph and Retisa were facing.

An hour ago they had walked on, climbed down slippery, frozen walls and crossed fragile bridges of ice. Now they had almost fulfilled their mission.

"And how's the freeing supposed to take place now?" Nariko wanted to know. "Will they even listen to us? Not that they attack us instead of the Servants of the Prophecy …"

Edoph seemed to ask himself the same questions, only Retisa looked apathetic.

"Don't worry. They have been created to eliminate the servants," Cozid calmed his friends down.

"I wonder who has created them," Edoph said thoughtfully. "I mean … How do you create such a being? After all they probably aren't human … And why are they sealed anyway?"

"The God of Death, Thanatos, has sent them to this world. They had been sealed because they only have the mission to kill the servants and they hadn't been needed until now," Retisa explained quietly. "When they've fulfilled their mission they can go back home …"

"It doesn't matter anyway why they're here. It's only important that we will free them now," Cozid said while walking deeper into the room. He didn't really know what he had to do, but he had the feeling that he had to stand in the middle of the drawing.

Nariko touched his arm. "Be careful."

Cozid grinned. "What, are you worried about me?"

The red haired turned away from him. "Of course not. Why should I worry about such an idiot like you?"

Cozid laughed quietly and then walked on until he was standing in the middle of the drawing. Indecisive, he stood there when nothing happened. He lifted the arm with the bracelet but still nothing happened. He thought that he maybe had to say something. "Envoys of Death, awaken!" Still nothing. Clueless, he looked at the others.

"Wait," Retisa said suddenly. She walked to the side of the drawing, put her hand on the line and let her power pour in. The next second a black fire spread on the lines which didn't bring any light but rather more darkness – if that was even possible. The statues that were standing on the lines suddenly seemed to be surrounded by a dark power.

Retisa stepped back and turned to Cozid. "Try it again."

He lifted his arm again and exclaimed with a clear voice: "Envoys of Death, awaken!"

First nothing seemed to happen again but then shock waves emanated from the statues which knocked Cozid over; Nariko, Edoph and Retisa could only barely keep standing on their feet. At the same time the statues exploded; pieces of rock were flung in every direction.

Cozid set up when he was surrounded by dark floating beings which looked like the former statues.

The Envoys of Death had awakened.

"What is the command?" one of them asked with a rattling, soundless voice.

"K-Kill the Servants of the Prophecy!" Cozid said a little bit intimidated.

The being who had asked the question nodded and thereupon he and the other envoys vanished into thin air to fulfill their deadly mission.

Cozid walked to his friends who looked pretty beleaguered as well. Only Retisa had an expressionless face again as if nothing in the world mattered to her. But probably it was even like that, at least she had shown only little emotion until now.

Suddenly the whole cave was shaken by an earthquake; the icicles on the ceiling started clanging dangerously and eventually falling to the ground.

"We have to hurry outside! I'm afraid soon everything will collapse!" Nariko exclaimed frightened.

After that they ran literally for their lives. When they had reached the bridge of ice they heard how the room in which the Envoys of Death had been sealed collapsed. The bridge wouldn't withstand any longer either because the earthquake got gradually stronger.

"Ahh!" Retisa screamed suddenly. She had slipped on the frozen surface and was now on the verge of falling into the abyss.

Cozid ran towards her and pulled her up again. For the first time Cozid saw an emotion in her face, it was pure fear. "Come." He took her hand and continued running; in the meantime, Nariko and Edoph had reached the wall which they had been climbing down.

"What do we do now?" Nariko asked hysterically when Cozid and Retisa reached them. "We can never climb it fast enough!"

"Leave this to me," Cozid said while letting go of Retisa's hand. "You have to stand close to the wall." When they were standing close enough to the wall he put his hands on the ground, closed his eyes and concentrated. The next moment the ground on which they were standing moved upwards; Cozid had created a pillar of ice. So they could continue running. The cave which consisted mainly of ice was a real labyrinth but Cozid led them so safely outside like he had led them inside, although this time it wasn't the bracelet that showed him the way but his intuition.

They were almost at the end when the way directly under their feet collapsed. With a jump that cost their last strength they managed to get outside. A second later they would've been dead.

Exhausted and at the end of their tethers, the four of them were lying gasping in the snow, letting themselves being greeted by the midday sun.

Then Cozid suddenly started laughing and got gradually louder. Edoph and Nariko finally joined in and even Retisa managed a little giggling.

They were still alive and they had fulfilled their mission. The fulfillment of the prophecy was foredoomed because how should the servants defeat beings that couldn't be harmed or killed?

The four Diaos knew that they had definitely won and that nothing could get in the way of their aims any longer.

:::

It was already noon when Sheena and Zelos finally stood up and had breakfast. While it was almost a routine for the former Chosen to stand up this late, the kunoichi had slept through because of her alcohol consumption the former night. Ashton, Lilly and Voax, however, had already stood up and were now having a snowball fight with the other children, although Lilly hadn't really understood the meaning of the game and was most of the time throwing the snow high in the air instead of throwing it at an opponent. Watching over the children was Zuzi who looked pretty battered after the incidents of last night. That's why Sheena wanted to talk with her as soon as she had finished having breakfast.

In the meantime, Orochi was busy with the flooded hall and tried to reduce the amount of water until Yuan and Regal were there.

While Sheena was chewing on her bread roll with strawberry marmalade and Zelos said something about the castle of Meltokio, the area around her seemed suddenly to get darker and colder until Sheena was completely surrounded by darkness.

And then she saw it: Death. With a scythe in one hand and an hourglass in the other he floated towards her and said with a soundless voice, which was more hoarse as sandpaper: "Your time is soon up, Earth Healer."

Sheena was taken by pure horror and she screamed as loud as she could until the darkness disappeared, she saw Zelos' worried face and heard his soft voice.

Then she fainted.

:::

_The young man recovered quickly. __In the evening he regained consciousness and the priestess hurried immediately to the house in which he had been placed._

"_Where am I?" he asked quietly._

_The young woman wasn't sure if she should tell him the truth. Her village was pretty unknown in the outside world and it was supposed to stay like this. But then again she was relatively sure that the stranger wouldn't do this village any harm. "In Lukea, a little village near to Hima."_

"_Lukea … How did I get here?"_

"_We don't know that either. You were found badly wounded in the river."_

_The man closed his eyes shortly. "I remember … I was chased … Finally I was at a cliff … I jumped into the water …" He was silent for some time, then he asked: "What's your name?"_

"_My name … isn't used that often in this village anymore. Everybody calls me Miko-sama."_

_The man sat up. "Ah, a priestess … I assume it was you who healed me?"_

_The priestess nodded. "If it's alright with you I would like to know your name."_

"_Caligo Lucis. But I'm sure that your name hasn't been completely buried in oblivion yet." A mischievous smile was on his face._

_The young woman sighed. __"Phoca Litoris."_

"_So, Phoca … This village here … I've never heard of it before. And I've gotten around pretty much," Caligo remarked._

"_That's because it isn't really known in the outside world. Lukea is a village which has barely contact to the rest of the world so that our religion can be preserved. Back then the Martelism has spread around the world like an epidemic and that's why one of my ancestors has built this village in the mountains where only few people come by."_

"_Oh, in this village you don't believe in Martel?" Caligo asked confusedly._

_Phoca shook her head. "We serve the God of Healing, Ariyakon."_

"_I see … Phoca, do you think it is possible that …"_

"… _that you stay here? Yes, I even think that would be the best for this village."_

_Caligo looked at her questioningly._

"_That way you can't tell anybody about Lukea," Phoca explained smilingly and then walked towards the door. "You should eat your soup now and then rest. In a few days you'll feel better."_

_When she had gone Caligo murmured: "I think even now I feel much better than ever before …"_

_

* * *

_Hehe, the Envoys of Death ... They will be like a real plague to the Servants of the Prophecy. ^^

You'll be able to understand soon why Sheena was able to see an Envoy of Death. =) Anyway, I think it's no surprise that she fainted.

Yay, the next dream. ^^ There will be still some more and of course they have a meaning, hehe ...

Caligo Lucis is Latin by the way. (Yeah, I really like Latin, so I use it pretty often. xD) It means 'light of darkness', I thought it would suit this character pretty good ... And Phoca Litoris is Latin as well and means 'seal (the animal) of the beach'. But I didn't choose this name because of the meaning, I just thought that it sounds nice. ^^

Ah, the village Lukea will be important for this story by the way. ^^ So, yeah, it really exists and isn't just something Sheena sees in her dreams. ;)

To be continued ...


	12. Sorry

It's Saturday again, woohoo! =)

By the way, in this chapter I've integrated a song. Of course I don't own neither the song itself nor the lyrics.

If you want to you can hear it here: .com/watch?v=ay-PbkxJqnw (I love Final Fantasy VIII and Stanfour and this song ^^)

So, enjoy the chapter. =)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sorry  
**

Yuan and Regal arrived in Mizuho only about midday because they had to do some paperwork in their company which couldn't be delayed.

When they finally reached Orochi's house, all hell had broken loose. Sheena was lying on a futon; Zelos, Orochi, Ashton, Lilly and Zuzi were sitting around her and argued loudly about what was wrong with Sheena and if they should bring her to a doctor.

"Oh, are we disturbing you? Then we'll leave," Yuan said annoyed. "Apart from that, it won't help Sheena if a bunch of chattering geese is sitting around her."

After that it was silent; everybody looked at Yuan as if he were a being of another planet.

"You have to forgive him, he didn't have a good start into the new year," Regal remarked sighing.

"No, he's right, we should let Sheena rest and wait until she wakes up," Orochi replied while standing up. "So, then I'll show you the flooded hall." He disappeared with Yuan and Regal in the underground hall.

"We should go out for a walk, Zelos," Zuzi said while placing a hand on the shoulder of the red haired.

"But Sheena …" Zelos replied worriedly.

"Nothing will happen to her and we can't help her right now anyway."

Zelos slowly nodded and stood up. He walked with Zuzi, the children and Voax outside.

"I'm really wondering what's wrong with her … If that's an effect of the alcohol?" Zelos asked quietly.

"I don't think so. It has to be something else …" Zuzi answered.

"Maybe it has something to do with the prophecy …" Ashton remarked.

"With the prophecy?" Zelos looked at him confusedly. "What makes you think that?"

"I think I've seen Zolkit last night … During the fireworks …"

"Zolkit?" Zuzi asked while remembering the old man who had helped her and Bayne back then to get back to Mizuho, after they had been left behind in a deserted area by the Chorior. And despite this deed, she still didn't trust him.

"Wasn't that the old geezer who helped you saving me from drowning, and then disappeared without a clue?" Zelos wanted to know.

Ashton nodded. "But that's not all. Shortly after I've seen him, a rocket has been shot into the sky which formed Ryunish runes after exploding."

"And what did these runes say?" Zelos asked the little boy because he knew that Ashton was surprisingly able to understand this ancient language.

"'Your journey in service of the prophecy will soon begin'," Ashton answered.

Zelos frowned. "That's really strange …"

"But what has that to do with Sheena?" Zuzi wanted to know.

"We know that Sheen is the Earth Healer and thus involved in the prophecy. Maybe she sees or feels something we can't notice," Ashton assumed.

"Well, we should ask her about that as soon as she's awake," Zelos murmured. Suddenly he realized that Zuzi was rooted to the spot. "Zuzi?" He followed her gaze and saw Bayne who was walking towards them.

The blonde kunoichi turned around and rushed away.

"Zuzi! Wait, please!" Bayne called after her while following her.

Zelos and the children, however, decided to go back to the house of the chief.

:::

Zuzi had run into her house and locked the door. Bayne was standing in front of it and constantly knocking on the door, hoping that Zuzi would come out after all.

"Zuzi, please! I'm sorry! I've tried everything to get back the heirloom but the man who bought it doesn't have it anymore, and he doesn't know to whom he sold it …"

But the door didn't open. Bayne sighed and sat down on the ground.

_**Sorry - Stanfour**_

_(Will you believe in me__?)_

_Will you listen to my story?_

_It'll just be a minute_

_Well, how can I explain?_

_Whatever happened, dear, I never meant to hurt you_

_How could I cause you so much pain?_

He had ruined it. Why had he sold the heirloom of all things anyway? And why hadn't he asked Zuzi beforehand if it was alright with her? Bayne didn't know why Zuzi was so extremely mad about it; he could only assume that the old locket with the strange runes had been really important to her. And he had sold it … And in addition, he had lost the rings he had bought with the Gald to the river, so that he was now empty-handed and couldn't even proof that he had had the intention to propose to her …

The only thing he could do now was to apologize to her again and again, and to hope that she would someday forgive him. After all it was said that time healed even the worst wounds.

_When I say I'm sorry, will you believe me__?_

_Listen to my story, say you won't leave_

_When I say I'm sorry, can you forgive me?_

_When I say I will always be there_

_Will you believe, will you believe in me?_

_(Will you believe in me?)_

Bayne thought about telling Zuzi after all what he had bought with the Gald … But would she believe him? If only he had still the rings … He had already searched in the whole river but he hadn't found them. It was like they had been swallowed by the ground. It was as if he didn't have any luck anymore. He had lost the ring, his house and his girlfriend; how long would it take until he lost his job as well?

But if there was anything he could do to win Zuzi back he wouldn't hesitate to do it, no matter what it was.

_All the words that I come up with_

_They're like pourin' oil on flames (Will you believe in me?)_

_There's no excuse, no explanation_

_Believe me, if I could undo what I did wrong_

_I'd give away all that I own_

The last year and a half had been the best time of his life. And now he had lost what was most important to him. Just now he realized that he was a nobody without Zuzi. He needed her to live just like the air to breathe. And each day without her, he died a little more …

_When I say I'm sorry, will you believe me__?_

_Listen to my story, say you won't leave_

_When I say I'm sorry, can you forgive me?_

_When I say I will always be there_

_Will you believe …_

Bayne shook his head. It couldn't end like this, it mustn't end like this! He wouldn't give up!

He stood up and knocked again on the door. If there was no other way he would knock the whole day and night until she sometime finally opened the door and talked to him!

_If I__'d told you I've been cleaning my soul_

_And if I'd promised you I'll regain control_

_Would you open your door and let me in_

_Take me for who I'm now and not for who I've been?_

_Come take my hand …_

The memories of past times dominated Bayne's thought now. How they had been going out for dinner … How they had gone together to the festival in Luin … How they had watched the fireworks there …

Why should all of this come to an end now, only because of a stupid heirloom? It couldn't mean that much to her!

_Take my hand (Take my hand)_

_Take my hand__ (Take my hand)_

_Like you used to do (Like you used to)_

_Take my hand_

_When I say I'm sorry, will you believe me__?_

_Listen to my story, say you won't leave_

_When I say I'm sorry, can you forgive me?_

_When I say I will always be there_

_Will you believe …_

Bayne's hands started to hurt; soon he had abraded them on the rough wood. But still he didn't stop.

_(Take my hand) _

_When I say I'm sorry__ (Say I'm sorry)_

_(Take my hand)_

_Will you believe me? Yeah_

_Take my hand (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_When I say I'm sorry_

_Will you believe__ … _

Suddenly the door was opened. Surprised, Bayne stumbled forward but he could regain his balance again in time.

"Geez, Bayne, nobody can concentrate with that noise!" Zuzi got upset. "Could you please stop it?"

"Only if you finally talk to me!"

"Alright. So, do you have anything new to say?" Zuzi folded her arms in front of her chest and looked at him expectantly.

"Well …" Bayne just wanted to tell her that he wanted to marry her, that he had bought rings with the Gald and then lost them, but no word would leave his lips.

"If you don't have anything to say, then please leave and leave me alone. Anyway, I won't forgive you until you have found my heirloom." She signed him to leave the house which he finally did.

He didn't give up, no, just now he had drawn new hope. She would forgive him, he just had to find the locket! It couldn't be that difficult, could it? He would talk to the merchant once more and get him to remember to whom he had sold the locket … Yes, he would find it and then Zuzi would forgive him. They would continue living happily together and finally marry.

* * *

Yeah, Yuan isn't in the best mood. xDD

Ah, Ashton is so intelligent and so cute x3 By the way, most children in my stories behave like grown-ups, so don't be surprised by that. ^^"

Hehe, yeah, like I already said I like this song. ^^ And it fits perfectly to this situation. ^^

So, there's still some hope left, Zuzi will forgive Bayne ... He only has to find the locket. ^^ But if it's really as easy as he thinks ...? You'll see. =)

By the way, there will be still some more chapters with songs in it ... Ahem, I maybe overdid it a little bit, but oh well ... xD Usually I planned to integrate even more but I was able to stop myself. xD

To be continued ...


	13. Help at the last second

Hey!

The next chapter. ^^ Hmm, actually I can't say much beforehand, so enjoy the chapter. =)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Help at the last second  
**

Raine had been standing in front of the wall, deciphering the inscriptions, for some time now. Finally she shook her head and turned around to Genis and Kratos. "I don't understand it."

"What, you've looked at it now for two hours, only to realize that you can't decipher it?" Genis asked upset.

"Nonsense! Deciphering it is not the problem!" Raine replied while shaking her head. She turned around to the wall again. "But I just don't get the meaning of these sentences … They're totally incoherent … While one says something about a princess, the other is about the depths of the underworld … And the next one about a mysterious temple. Every sentence has its own meaning, and in no other sentence this meaning is picked up again. It's like a puzzle where you have the single pieces, but they don't want to fit together … And here it seems like every piece is from another puzzle."

"Hmm …" Kratos said pensively. "There has to be a sentence that helps us to go further. Some sort of …"

"Spell?" Genis suggested.

"… Yes," Kratos answered slowly.

"Oh, so I just have to look for a sentence like 'Open, Sesame'? There are just too many sentences! Then I could search for a needle in the haystack as well! The only difference would be that I know how the needle looks like! But here I have no clue what we're looking for!" Raine complained.

"Well, if we act on the assumption that the Minoho knew that you would come one day, then they will have constructed this riddle in a way that you can solve it. Probably you're addressed in one of the sentences," Kratos uttered calmly.

Raine sighed. "It will take hours until I've found that sentence …"

"Can't the power of the shivers help you somehow?" Genis asked.

"What do you mean?" Raine looked at him frowning.

"Well, you could hold both of the shivers to the wall for example. Maybe they start glowing in front of one of the sentences."

Raine first looked as if she wanted to protest, but then she acted upon Genis' suggestion and walked with the shivers in her hand along the wall. Indeed the shivers started glowing at one place. "I can't believe it! Genis, you're a genius!"

"Hehe," Genis grinned. "But what does the sentence say?"

Raine turned around to the wall and started deciphering the runes. In the meantime, Kratos looked around attentively. Something wasn't right. He felt a dark power coming closer to them.

Suddenly Raine gasped. Kratos was within a second next to her and pulled out his sword, but he saw no danger.

"Raine, what's wrong?" Genis asked worriedly.

When she turned around to Genis, she was totally pale. "T-The sentence says … 'Moon Healer, beware of the death that approaches you with a black robe' …"

Shortly after she had said that, there was a total chaos. Two floating beings with black robes looking like Death suddenly appeared, and attacked Kratos and Raine.

Kratos was able to dodge the scythe that was rushing to his head, and to lift his sword in time to prevent that Raine, who was shocked, was hurt by the other scythe.

"Come on, Raine, get your staff! We have to fight!" Kratos exclaimed while attacking one of the creatures, but his sword went through its body as if it only consisted of air.

Genis, who had reacted a bit faster than his sister and was strangely left alone by the floating creatures, prepared a spell in the meantime.

Raine finally managed to get to her brother because Kratos held both beings at bay. Eventually, she started preparing a light spell.

"Reduce these evil souls to ashes! _Explosion_!" Genis exclaimed and an explosion hit the two beings.

Fortunately, Kratos had been able to dodge it in time and now he was standing directly in front of Genis and Raine. But when the smoke disappeared, they had to realize that their enemies were still alive and now rushing towards them again. Even the room hadn't got a scratch by the explosion, for what Raine was pretty grateful because this was a historical valuable place.

"We've got no chance!" Genis exclaimed desperately. "Nothing seems to work against them …"

"Don't say that as long as we haven't tried everything!" Raine replied. "If we give up now, we have already lost!"

"You're right," Genis agreed and prepared the next spell.

In the meantime, Raine finished her spell. "_Ray_!" She held her staff high above her head and rays of light shone upon the beings.

Although it seemed to harm them as little as Kratos' sword attacks and Genis' _Explosion_,they at least didn't seem to like it because they drew back.

"Continue doing that!" Kratos exclaimed. He tried to disarm the enemies now because he couldn't harm them anyway.

"Genis, cast _Prism Sword_," Raine said to her brother.

He nodded, canceled his current spell and started the light spell. Raine saw that Kratos had already some wounds, and that's why she first had to prepare a healing spell before she could concentrate on the offensive spell.

Suddenly Kratos was lying on the ground; the sword flew out of his hand. One of the beings floated next to him and slowly lifted his scythe. The other creature rushed to Raine who was too focused on her spell to notice the danger. Her brother, however, saw the enemy coming, canceled his spell and positioned himself protectively in front of Raine.

"You don't harm my sister one single bit!" Genis shouted. He was determined to protect Raine at all costs.

"No, Genis, don't!" Kratos exclaimed because he knew what would happen now.

A shining symbol appeared on Genis' forehead. It was the Ryunish rune for 'paladin' and thus Genis had accepted his role in the prophecy.

But the problem was that now one more creature in a black robe appeared because they were after the Servants of the Prophecy.

Kratos knew that the bells were ringing for them. They couldn't stand up to these enemies who couldn't be harmed. Raine's healing spell _Healing Circle _didn't help them now either.

Kratos closed his eyes and awaited the scythe that would separate his head from the rest of his body. He waited … And waited … And then there was suddenly this incredible bright light that almost blinded him even with closed eyes.

When it had faded away again, Kratos opened his eyes. Not only had the light disappeared, but their enemies as well. Confused, he stood up and stumbled towards Raine and Genis who looked puzzled as well, but seemed to be unhurt at least.

"What was that?" Genis asked the question they all had in their minds.

Suddenly they heard footsteps followed by a regular 'thunk'. Kratos ran through the room and picked up his sword; expecting yet another enemy.

"Put away that sword, Kratos," a voice which came out of the hallway said. The next moment an old man entered the room. He leaned onto a cane and didn't seem to have any weapons with him, but Kratos still kept being careful.

"Who are you?" the swordsman asked distrustfully.

"On guard like always …" the old man laughed quietly.

"Wait …" Raine said suddenly. "You're the old man who told me back then in Meltokio about the Holy Child!"

He nodded smiling. "Ah, that's right … Has it really been already a year and a half? It seems to me like it had been yesterday …"

"Was it you who helped us right now?" Genis asked. On his forehead the Ryunish rune was still glowing.

The man nodded again. "My spell has chased away the Envoys of Death for now, but they will come back. So you should prepare for that."

Kratos was now sure that the old man was no danger and put his sword away. "How are we supposed to kill these creatures?"

"Kill? They can't be killed. They bring death, young friend, they're nothing but evil ghosts with a dark mission. The only thing you can do, is to seal them or send them back to where they've originally come from: the underworld."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Raine asked.

The old man shrugged. "Think of something."

"Hmpf, what a great help …" Kratos murmured.

"Well, let's talk about something different. Genis, welcome in the circle of the Servants of the Prophecy. Kratos will introduce you to your role later," the old man said smiling.

Kratos frowned. "Wait! Who are you? How do you know our names? What do you know about the prophecy?"

"You can call me Zolkit. Of course I know your names, after all I've watched you for many years. And what I know about the prophecy …" Zolkit turned with his face to Kratos so that Raine and Genis could only see his back. He ran his hand over his face which wasn't wrinkled and old anymore, but even and young with blue eyes that looked at Kratos mischievously. "Maybe that's enough of an answer for you." He ran his hand once more over his face and it was again that of an old man.

Raine and Genis gazed confusedly at Kratos who looked shocked but then composed himself again.

"You said you've watched us for many years but why?" Raine asked now.

"Well … You're the Servants of the Prophecy after all. Who would I be if I didn't look after you?" Zolkit smiled happily.

Raine and Genis still couldn't make head or tail of the answer and they wanted to ask further questions, but Zolkit signed them to be silent. "We don't have time for questions now. You have to walk on and get the third shiver."

"But how are we supposed to walk on, when there's no way?" Genis wanted to know.

"I would try the hallway there," Zolkit said while pointing at a hole in the wall that hadn't been there before.

Kratos, Raine and Genis looked puzzled at the hole.

"Since when is it there?" Raine asked.

She got no answer. The three looked around. On the spot where the old man had been still a second ago, there was now only a basket full of fruits. But there was not a single trace of Zolkit. He had mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

The first attack of the Envoys of Death (more or less). =)

What a fortune that Zolkit appeared so suddenly. xD Isn't he great? I really love him. ^^

To be continued ...


	14. Questions upon questions

Hey there!

Here's the next chapter; you'll get some answers to some questions, but there will be even more new questions. xD (Well, I haven't chosen that title for this chapter without a reason. xD)

I still hope you'll enjoy the chapter. =)

* * *

**Chapter 13: Questions upon questions  
**

Sheena woke up because of a loud buzzing. Confused, she sat up and saw her husband, Ashton and Lilly sitting close to her. "What happened?" She had to ask that question too often lately …

"You were suddenly like in trance, you screamed and then you fainted," Zelos explained.

Sheena remembered the being in the black robe again and started trembling. "There was … I have … I have seen Death …"

"Death?" Ashton asked worriedly.

"Well … At least the creature looked like the personated death … It wore a black robe, the hood was drawn deep into the face and it held a scythe in the one hand and an hourglass in the other … And then it said …" Sheena had to take a deep breath. "'You're time is soon up, Earth Healer' …"

"Hmm …" Zelos suddenly had an idea. "Could it … have been an Envoy of Death?"

"A what?" Sheena asked.

"An Envoy of Death. This guy from the Chorior … Cozid or what he was called … He mentioned back then that the Chorior want to awaken the Envoys of Death … And that they needed something from Ashton for that …"

"The bracelet," the boy answered.

"Yeah, I think so, too," Zelos said.

"So they've awakened those creatures now? And why did only I see that envoy?" Sheena asked troubled.

Zelos didn't have an answer. However, Ashton had an assumption. He had a very keen mind and it was amazing that he was only seven years old. "Let's assume that the Envoys of Death are after the Servants of the Prophecy … Then it's only logical that they're letting loose on Sheen."

"But it's not like this guy attacked me," Sheena objected. "At least not yet …"

But Ashton had an answer for that as well. "Of course! Though we already know that you're the Earth Healer, you haven't accepted your role officially yet! Mom said you had to wait for Kratos to come!"

"The boy could be right. They can't attack you now because you're not really the Earth Healer yet … But because you already know about your destiny you can see them …" Zelos said. "That means as long as Kratos isn't here yet, you're safe."

Sheena nodded but she didn't really look relaxed. If she had to see those creatures some more times, she would get crazy, she was sure of it. But sooner or later she had to face them. Suddenly she cried out frightened. "What about Kratos and Raine?"

"What about them?" Zelos asked slow-wittedly.

"They're Servants of the Prophecy. Probably they will be attacked some times by the Envoys of Death," Ashton explained.

"Oh …" Zelos just said. But when he saw that Sheena was pretty worried, he tried to cheer her up. "Ah, don't worry about them! They can definitely handle those creatures. And they have Genis with them, too."

"But still I'm worried … If only we could help them somehow …" Sheena murmured.

"I'm afraid we can't do much …" Ashton placed a hand on Sheena's arm. "But I think they'll be fine."

Sheena smiled gratefully and then stood up.

"Sheena! Are you sure you don't want to lie down a little bit longer?" Once again, Zelos looked at her worriedly.

The kunoichi shook her head. "I have to take my mind off these things. I wanted to talk to Zuzi anyway."

The next moment Orochi, Yuan and Regal came out of the underground hall.

"Well … Now we have to wait until we've pumped down the water," Regal said.

"Yuan, Regal!" Sheena exclaimed happily.

"Sheena! Are you feeling better?" Orochi asked while looking at her every bit as worried as Zelos.

She nodded. "Where's that buzzing coming from?"

"That's our pump. After all, we first of all have to pump down the water," Yuan explained. "Do you have an idea why the pipe chose last night to burst of all times?"

Sheena blushed slightly and then said: "I'm going to Zuzi's place. See you later!" After that she quickly left the house.

"Suspicious behavior …" Yuan murmured before sighing. "Well, it doesn't matter anyway. It will take a few days until the whole room is dry."

Orochi rubbed his head. "I've already assumed something like that …"

:::

Their further steps were accompanied by loud chewing noises. Genis put as many fruits in his mouth as possible.

"Genis, you'll definitely choke on it! Besides, you shouldn't eat so much at once because it'll just make you feel sick!" Raine said to her brother.

"Omfenf!" Genis mumbled with his mouth full.

Raine rolled her eyes. "Lloyd has a bad influence on you … Anyway! What if the food is poisoned?"

Genis swallowed everything. "But Raine, he helped us! And he knew that we haven't eaten anything since yesterday. As mysterious as he may be, I like him."

"He can be trusted," Kratos said now as well.

"Oh, really? He seemed to have convinced you somehow. I would like to know how! You looked really shocked, and I think I know you already good enough to know that you can't be disconcerted that easily!" Raine remarked before waiting curiously for his answer.

"He just looked like somebody I know," Kratos said calmly.

"That wouldn't have shocked you!" Raine objected.

"If you say so."

Raine accepted that it didn't make sense to ask Kratos further questions about it because he would evade them anyway. It made her pensive. Why didn't Kratos want to tell them who Zolkit was? Or couldn't he say it?

But eventually, other questions came to her mind to which she would more likely get an answer. "Why did that rune suddenly appear on Genis' forehead?"

"When he wanted to protect you, he has accepted his destiny with it. That's why the Ryunish rune for 'paladin' appeared on his forehead," Kratos explained.

"But such a rune didn't appear on my forehead back then …" Raine objected.

"It did, but you were unconscious at that time."

Raine remembered that. "When I've touched the shiver … and I've seen those images …" Images had shot quickly through her mind back then, but she had only been able to really see some of them. One of them had been the death of a person, but she hadn't been able to recognize them. She just knew that the person meant much to her.

"The runes don't only appear when you accept your role in the prophecy but also when you're born. But the rune disappears usually after a few hours."

"Usually?" Genis asked worriedly while rubbing his forehead as if he could wipe away the rune like that.

"When I was still a child …" Kratos started.

Genis got clairaudient. Did Kratos really intend to tell something from his past?

"… This rune kept glowing on my forehead until I was six years old. After that I've sealed those powers deep within me because they meant nothing but trouble." A dark expression was on his face and clarified that he didn't want to talk about that any longer.

Silently they walked on. But then Kratos, who walked ahead, was thrown back, apparently by an invisible force.

"Is everything alright?" Genis asked.

"Yes …" Kratos stood up and walked carefully on until he reached some kind of invisible barrier. No matter what he did, he wasn't able to go through it. "Hmm …"

Genis tried to go through the barrier now as well, but he was as unsuccessful as the swordsman.

Kratos looked at Raine. "Probably only you can walk on."

Raine nodded. She wasn't really happy about going on alone – because who knew what was still awaiting her? – but it looked as if she had no other choice.

"Be careful," Kratos said.

"Don't start deciphering any inscriptions as long as it's not necessary, ok?" her brother asked.

"I promise," Raine replied smiling before going through the barrier as if it was just air.

Kratos and Genis couldn't see her anymore; it was as if she were in another dimension.

"And what are we doing now?" Genis wanted to know.

"We'll wait," Kratos answered.

Genis took sighing an apple out of Zolkit's basket. "What exactly is actually my role in the prophecy?"

Kratos sat down on the ground; Genis followed his example. "You have to find the Holy Child and protect it."

"That is probably easier said than done …" Genis remarked.

Kratos nodded. "Until now we have no clue where Harmony is."

"Harmony?"

"That's her name."

"So it's a girl?" Genis had already gnawed the apple to the core and now threw it back into the basket.

"Yes, as far as we know. The awakening of the Holy Child is very important for the fulfillment of the prophecy. Only when Harmony is awake, the Earth Healer can find the Nature Spirits."

"So a few things depend on me, right? But how am I supposed to find Harmony if I don't even have a clue where she could be?"

Kratos was silent for a while. "You'll find her with your heart. Now that you have accepted your role, you're connected with her. And nothing but your death can cut that connection."

Genis looked questioningly at the swordsman. "And if Harmony dies?"

"Harmony can't die. At least not like you think … Normal weapons can't kill her, but they can harm her and decrease her powers. She is … no human although she might look like it. She's not even a goddess … She's something beyond that," Kratos explained frowning.

"But how could somebody stand above gods?" Genis wanted to know.

Kratos shook his head. "I don't know. I just know that there are powers that are far beyond comprehension."

Genis thought about it for a while. Right now he felt small and insignificant. He was only a small fourteen-years-old half-elf, nothing in comparison with a god. And if there were beings that were even mightier than gods …

"Don't think too hard about it, Genis. You won't get any answers to these questions."

Genis nodded slowly. "I still have one question … How come you know so much about Harmony and those things?"

Kratos sighed. "I'm the Guardian of the Prophecy. Because of that I know things I can't explain myself. But still I know too little … I don't even know the exact wording of the prophecy."

"We're like pieces in a game whose rules we don't know …" Genis murmured.

"That's life."

Both of them sat lost in thought on the ground, and waited for Raine to come back.

* * *

So, Sheena's awake again and relatively fine ... And now you also know why she was able to see the Envoy of Death. =)

Yeah, somehow Genis really resembles Lloyd in this story if it's about food ... xD

Well, Kratos really did behave mysteriously, didn't he? Well, okay, Zolkit even more. xD

Yay, Kratos told a little bit about his past for the first time! ^^ In the course of the story you will get to know even more. ^^

I thought that Harmony would be a fitting name for the Holy Child ... You'll probably understand later why I think so. ^^ Ah, you can also try to guess what's the name of the Tainted Child. ;)

To be continued ...


	15. Two women alone

Hey, it's Tuesday again. ^^

This chapter something will be revealed you probably already assumed anyway. xD At least I would be surprised if you were surprised. =)

Well, have fun while reading. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 14: Two women alone  
**

Cozid, Nariko, Edoph and Retisa were kneeling on the ground in front of the leader of the Chorior who sat pensively on his throne.

"Milord, we have awakened the Envoys of Death but you still don't seem to be very happy," Nariko remarked.

"We still haven't found the Tainted Child yet. There's only half a year left," the leader replied.

"Why is there actually this time limit?" Cozid asked.

"Because in half a year everything will be decided." The leader stood up. "Retisa, you have to search for the Tainted Child. Cozid, Nariko, Edoph, you'll accompany her. And another thing … The Envoys of Death may be after the lives of the servants now, but even they can be defeated."

"Really? How?" Edoph asked puzzled.

"There are weapons … We can only hope that they don't fall in the hands of the servants." He nodded and thus ended the conversation.

The four Diaos left the room and walked through the headquarter of the Chorior.

"So, Retisa, do you already have a clue where we should search first?" Cozid asked the little girl.

"No," she answered.

Nariko sighed. "As long as we don't have to go to a cold area again, I'm ok with everything …"

"That's so typical for women! They have to complain about everything!" Cozid said.

"Shut up!" Nariko spit at him. "We should pack our things now. See you later." She disappeared into her room.

"Edoph, would you take care of the supplies again?" Cozid asked.

The blonde haired nodded and already wanted to enter his room when Cozid spoke to him one more time.

"And no wine, understood?"

"Of course!" Edoph replied while looking a little bit offended. "Do you think I make the same mistake twice?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did," Cozid just said.

"Pah!" Edoph entered his room sulking.

"I bet he'll start singing every second." As soon as Cozid had said that, Edoph's singing voice, that sounded even more awry than usual, came muffled out of the room. Cozid just shook his head.

"Cozid," Retisa said.

"Yeah?" The man with the silver eyes turned around to the little girl.

"Thank you."

Question marks were written all over Cozid's face.

"Thank you for saving me on the ice bridge."

"Ah, that." Cozid smiled. "No problem. That's what friends are for!"

"Friends …?" Retisa asked slowly.

"Yeah. After all, we're friends. Well, unless you don't see us as your friends," Cozid replied while rubbing his head.

Retisa was silent for a while. "I … have to think about that." With these words she walked into her own room.

Cozid sighed. "I'm wondering if she'll ever let somebody get close to her … She can't always stay alone … Someday it'll eat her up," he murmured. Eventually, he entered his own room.

:::

Sheena knocked on Zuzi's door. It was literally torn open and an annoyed Zuzi yelled: "Bayne, what do you …" Then she realized that it was Sheena who was standing in front of her door. "Oh, Sheena, it's you. Are you feeling better now?"

The black haired nodded. "May I come in?"

"Oh, of course." Zuzi closed the door behind her and indicated to Sheena to sit down on one of the seat cushions in front of a low table. "Do you want to drink something? Tea, cocoa or coffee?"

"Tea would be nice."

Zuzi nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. In the meantime, Sheena looked around in the living-room. Like in most of the houses in Mizuho the ground was made of tatami mats, and there were sliding doors, called fusuma. There was a big bookshelf that was filled with many books, little commodes and shelves on which vases with flowers and decoration figurines were standing. Different paintings of famous painters were hanging on the walls.

Sheena knew that Zuzi was very interested in art and liked to draw and paint herself. Apart from fighting, it seemed to be her most favorite hobby.

"So, why are you here?" Zuzi's voice came out of the kitchen.

"Oh … Just because. To ask how you are," Sheena said. Of course she had noticed as well that Zuzi and Bayne had argued and eventually broken up. She had heard of the reasons as well.

Zuzi came with two steaming cups out of the kitchen. "Actually I should be the one asking you this question. After all, you're the one who constantly collapses. Maybe you should go and see a doctor." She handed Sheena one of the cups and then sat down next to her.

"Ah, nonsense. Yesterday was because of the alcohol and today because … well … I've seen something …"

"What?" Zuzi asked curiously. "It seemed to have frightened you pretty much. You're screams could probably still be heard in Sybak."

Sheena warmed her fingers on the cup and took a deep breath. It was difficult to talk about this topic without remembering the creature in every detail. "It was a creature that looked like Death … Black robe with a hood that was drawn deep into the face, a scythe and an hourglass … And then it said with a soundless voice that my time would be up soon. Zelos and Ashton assume that it was one of the Envoys of Death who have been awakened by the Chorior. And only I was able to see it because I'm the Earth Healer and already know about my destiny, without having accepted my role in the prophecy yet. That's why the envoy probably couldn't harm me."

Zuzi looked at her compassionately. "That's really creepy."

Sheena nodded and took a sip of the tea. "And what about you and Bayne? Did you really break up only because of the heirloom?"

Zuzi sighed. "Yeah … I know most people can't understand that … But this heirloom was pretty important to me … It's the only thing I have from my family. The only clue who my parents are …"

Sheena knew that Zuzi had been found near Mizuho just like herself when she still had been very small. That's why Sheena didn't have any problems with putting herself in Zuzi's shoes. And she had to admit that, if the only connection to her parents had been an old heirloom and Zelos had sold it, she would have been pretty angry at him and probably broke up with him.

"It's not like I don't love Bayne anymore," Zuzi continued. "I just hope that he does everything now to get back my locket. And when he gives it back to me, I will forgive him."

"I can understand you, Zuzi," Sheena said. "In your position I would've probably reacted the same way."

Zuzi looked pensively out of the window. "I just hope he finds it soon … Not only do I feel so … incomplete without the locket, I also already start missing Bayne …" Then she looked at Sheena again. "But you promise to not tell anybody what I've just said, right?"

"Of course." Sheena smiled at her friend who immediately seemed to be more relaxed. Sheena's facial expression changed quickly though. She got suddenly pale and she looked as if she didn't feel too well. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Err … Over there …" Zuzi pointed at a door and Sheena rushed immediately into the room.

The blonde woman sat on the seat cushion and looked at Sheena's cup with tea. "Hopefully it's not because of this …" But she didn't really believe it, she had actually a completely different suspicion. When Sheena finally came back she said: "Sheena, maybe you should really go and see a doctor!"

But the kunoichi shook her head. "It's nothing. Maybe the stomach flu, it wouldn't be unusual for this time of the year …"

"Or maybe you aren't sick," Zuzi stated.

"But what should it then be? I didn't touch any alcohol today!"

"If I'm right with my suspicion, then you shouldn't touch alcohol anytime soon anyway. Sheena, I know that that's a very personal question, but …"

Sheena looked at her questioningly.

"… when did you have your last menstruation?"

Sheena slightly blushed. Even if it was Zuzi who was sitting opposite of her, she was still pretty much embarrassed by this question. "Um … Well … Some time ago …"

"Some time ago? Sheena, you have to be more accurate! Has it been more than a month ago?"

Sheena nodded. "More than two months actually …"

Zuzi sighed. "That's what I've thought. Then there's only one logical conclusion, but you should still go and see a doctor."

"And … what is that conclusion?"

Zuzi looked at her unbelievingly as if Sheena had asked how much two and two was. "Don't you get it? You're constantly feeling nauseous, and you had your last menstruation more than two months ago. What could that possibly mean?"

"Well … I don't know! The nausea could be because of the stomach flu, and it's not so unusual that my menstruation is a little bit late …" Sheena answered.

Zuzi just shook her head and accepted that Sheena probably wouldn't get it like that. "Sheena, you could be pregnant!"

Sheena looked at her with an expressionless face until she apparently understood the meaning of her words. "P-Pregnant? B-But … How is that possible?"

"Oh no, I won't explain _that_ to you now! At your age you should know that!" Zuzi replied.

Sheena seemed to be confused. "But … We already have Ashton and Lilly …"

Zuzi took Sheena's hands. "But Sheena, this will be _your_ child! And Zelos' child! You'll be real parents! Aren't you happy about it?"

„I …" Sheena thought about it. Of course, she had always wanted to have children of her own, but she was busy enough with Ashton and Lilly. But then again, Zuzi was right. This baby, that probably was growing in her body, would be her own and not that of her dead sister. "Yes. Yes, I'm happy about it," she finally said smiling.

"Very well!" Zuzi looked at her happily. "But like I already said, you should still go and see a doctor so he can confirm it."

Sheena nodded, but actually she didn't need a doctor anymore. There were moments in life when a woman just had a sixth sense. She knew that she was pregnant. She just knew it. Maybe she felt the life inside of her.

"So, will you tell Zelos of it immediately or will you wait after you visited the doctor?" Zuzi asked.

"I … will wait some time with telling him … You won't tell it anybody, will you?"

Zuzi grinned. "You keep my secret, I keep yours. We're even!"

Sheena was grinning now as well. "Yeah."

* * *

It wasn't really surprising, was it? xD So, yeah, Zelos and Sheena will be parents soon. ^^ (Well, in half a year ...)

But poor Zelos won't get to know so soon that he's becoming a daddy ... Because Sheena has a reason to not tell him yet ...

Ah, yeah, I'm sorry by the way that Sheena was so Lloyd-like (namely slow-witted) in this chapter. It's just that it was something she would've never suspected (although it was a pretty obvious conclusion).

To be continued ...


	16. The moon wolf

Hey there! ^^

All people who like wolves will like this chapter. =)

Have fun reading it. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 15: ****The moon wolf  
**

The hallway behind the barrier was different from the hallways before. It wasn't triangular and low but created in a way that Raine could walk comfortably. On the walls were mural paintings. They showed a woman with a blue staff which upper end had a red ball on it. Two little persons were standing in front of the woman. They were standing opposite of each other and holding their hands up in the sky, emitting grey rays. They seemed to fight that way.

Raine assumed that the little persons were Minoho, but she didn't have a clue who that woman could be. As she walked on, she saw how the woman ran towards one of the fighters with the staff in her hands as if she wanted to intervene. The next mural paintings, however, couldn't be recognized any longer. Raine thought it was a pity but didn't think about it any longer and left the hallway to enter a little room. Like in the big room with the glass dome she could see the lake above her. But apart from a wolf statue nothing was in the room, there wasn't even a second hallway.

Raine walked towards the statue. It had been carved very detailed, almost every hair could be seen. The wolf seemed very attentive; his eyes were open, his tail was wrapped around the right side, his ears were perked up. Raine wondered why such a statue was here and touched it with her fingers on the head. What happened next was incomprehensible for her.

The stone of the statue crumbled suddenly and a living wolf with white-silver fur shining slightly blue and black eyes surfaced.

Frightened, Raine stepped back while holding her staff protectively in front of her. She saw the sharp teeth of the wolf and knew that she wouldn't stand a chance if she had to fight against it. The wolf came closer now, his eyes were focused on her. Raine reached the wall. She slowly moved to the exit, but the wolf noticed it and positioned itself in front of it so that Raine was trapped.

Raine accepted that she had to attack and just wanted to hit the wolf with her staff – to prepare a spell would have been foolish because she would have had to close her eyes to concentrate, and then the wolf could've torn her up – when she thought for a moment to have seen the moon in the eyes of the wolf. A few seconds later she heard a voice inside her head.

_You don't have to be afraid, Moon Healer._

Raine almost let her staff fall because of shock. Where was this voice coming from? Not really from the wolf, was it? That just couldn't be …

_But it's like that. I'm not a normal wolf._

Raine had suddenly mood swings. Just now she had been afraid and surprised, but now she was fascinated and wanted to learn more. How could it be that a wolf was able to talk by thoughts and even read the mind? She lost all of her fear and walked towards the wolf. She immediately started to examine it. She run her hand through its fur and realized that it was very smooth. She looked deep into its eyes and the longer she did this, the more clearly she could see the moon in them. She opened the mouth of the wolf and gazed at the rows of sharp teeth without feeling any fear. At this moment the strange wolf wasn't a living being to her but an object of study whose secrets she wanted to disclose.

_I'm happy that you aren't afraid of me anymore, but could you please let it be?_

"Oh … Um … Of course," Raine said a little bit disappointed. "So … How come you can talk to me by thoughts?"

_I'm a moon wolf. I can talk to you by the power of the moon._

"Fascinating! And why are you here?" Raine asked.

The moon wolf lumbered through the room and sat down on the spot on which he had already sat as a statue. _The Minoho cast a spell on me so that the Moon Healer awakens me and I can help her with her task. _Thereupon he placed his right forepaw on a panel in front of him that turned out to be a switch. Behind the wolf a part of the wall slid to the side so that a hole formed.

In the hole there was an altar on which a metal shape was standing, similar to a candleholder. It was holding a Moonstone Shiver. It shined silvery and attracted Raine magically. But she hesitated to take it. In the last temple she had activated a disastrous trap after she had taken the shiver. And it hadn't only affected her but Kratos and Genis as well. The swordsman had fallen into a hole full of spears, and only because of his wings he had been able to get out of it unhurt; Genis had been followed by a rolling stone ball; Raine herself had almost drowned if the stone ball hadn't destroyed one of the walls by accident so that the water drained off.

_Why are you hesitating, Moon Healer?_

"I could activate a trap …"

The wolf shook its head. _You won't activate a trap. You have passed all tests already._

Acting on the assumption that the moon wolf said the truth Raine finally took the shiver and … nothing happened. Raine exhaled relieved. She put the shiver to the other two which were part of a necklace. Then she looked at the wolf. "Will you accompany me?"

_If that is your wish. It was merely my task to help you get the third shiver. But it would be an honor to assist you in the future because you will give the moon its old brightness back which it had lost a long time ago. Even today we wolves are still grieving over this loss and regularly howling at the moon._

"That's the reason why wolves howl at the moon? Interesting …" Raine got a notepad out of her bag and wrote this in her eyes valuable information immediately down. Then she put it away again. "If you accompany me, you need a name. I can't call you 'moon wolf' all the time."

_Back then I was called Lunpor._

"Lunpor …" Raine smiled. "I like that name."

_Thank you. But I don't know you're name yet._

"Oh, that's right! My name is Raine Sage."

_Raine … Like the rain falling from the sky._

Raine nodded. "Yes. I have asked myself many times why my parents gave me that name."

_Maybe someday you'll find out._

"That's unlikely. My father is dead and my mother …" Raine's face darkened as she remembered the meeting with her mother in Exire, the floating city of the half-elves. Virginia Sage hadn't recognized her daughter and her son, and had claimed that the doll in her arms was Raine and that Genis was still in her belly. She had become crazy as time had passed, and had retreated to her own little dream world where everything was alright.

Although Raine knew that back then her mother hadn't seen any other way than to sent both her children to Sylvarant when Genis was just a newborn, she was still mad at her. She hated her for having been so weak. Her mother didn't have the slightest clue what Genis and herself had been through because of this decision.

Raine hadn't seen Virginia after the meeting in Exire ever again, and she was glad about it. She noticed that Lunpor's gaze was resting on her, and she remembered that she hadn't finished her sentence. "In my eyes, my mother is dead as well." With these words she walked towards the exit.

Lunpor followed her with lumbering steps. Eventually they reached the barrier which could be seen from this side very well because the air was flickering.

:::

Kratos and Genis were still sitting on the ground next to the barrier when suddenly a white-silver wolf appeared in front of them. Kratos immediately jumped up and drew his sword. Genis stood up startled as well, then looking from the wolf to the basket with fruits and pressing it against his chest as if it were the biggest treasure of the world.

"Calm down, you two," Raine's voice suddenly could be heard. The Moon Healer stepped into the hallway and walked next to the wolf. "Lunpor won't harm you, he's my companion."

"Lunpor?" Genis asked while looking at the wolf.

"How did this wolf get here?" Kratos asked, still cautious.

"The Minoho put a spell on him so that I awaken him and he can help me," Raine explained.

"How do you want to know that? And how come that he is so tame?" Genis wanted to know, still not sure if it was safe enough to pet the wolf.

"He told me. He is no normal wolf but a moon wolf. He can talk by thoughts," Raine answered with sparkling eyes.

"Really?" Genis looked at her skeptically.

Raine nodded. "Just try it. Ask him a question and he will answer."

"Um … How long have you been here?" Genis asked Lunpor while feeling a little bit stupid. He waited a while but nothing happened. He looked at Raine again. "He doesn't answer me."

Raine looked at Lunpor.

Kratos noticed that the moon appeared in the eyes of the wolf as it was looking at Raine. The swordsman frowned.

"Oh. Lunpor says that he can only talk to me because I'm the Moon Healer and thus possess like the moon wolves the power of the moon," Raine remarked. "And he says that he doesn't know how long he has been here."

"What a pity," Genis sighed.

Kratos didn't really care if the wolf was able to communicate with them or not, he didn't like the wolf being here. Wolves were dangerous animals and no lap dogs. But he knew that it was futile to tell Raine this because it looked like she had already taken the wolf to her heart. Eventually, he asked a question. "Do you have the third shard?"

"Yes, thanks to Lunpor."

In the eyes of the wolf the moon appeared again. Kratos assumed that this always happened when he talked to Raine. His assumption was confirmed when Raine petted Lunpor and said: "Well, I think that was part of the test, right?" (Lunpor had said: _That was my duty. Besides, I had to thank you for awakening me._)

"So now we can leave this cave," Kratos said.

"Finally!" Genis exclaimed sighing. "I can't await sleeping in my warm sleeping bag again!"

The group walked back through the hallway to the big round room with the inscriptions, and then finally reached the room in which Kratos, Genis and Raine had stayed the night. While Kratos and Genis wanted to take the way they had come from the former day, Raine stopped because Lunpor contacted her by thoughts again.

"Wait! Lunpor says that there's a shortcut."

While Genis ran cheerily to his sister and the wolf, Kratos was less enthusiastic. He didn't like wolves. They were treacherous and devious. Kratos was sure that this wolf was planning something and because the siblings seemed to trust this wild animal, it was his duty to keep an eye on that wolf.

"Kratos, are you coming? Or do you want to put down roots?" Raine asked when she noticed that Kratos still hadn't moved from the spot.

"Hmpf," the swordsman just said like it was typical of him, and finally followed the others.

* * *

I like Lunpor. ^^ Ah, by the way, the name is a composition of the Latin words 'Luna' (meaning moon) and 'Lupus' (meaning wolf) but I thought it the word would be 'Lupor' and that's how the name formed ... xD

Well, but I can already tell you that Lunpor will only be mentioned rarely in later chapters though he's almost always with Raine ... I just have the habit to forget about animals. xD (Those of you who've read Becoming a Family can probably still remember how Zadora fell into oblivion with the time as well. ^^") But nonetheless there will be some chapters in which he will play a big role. ^^ Though those chapters are nearly at the end of the story ...

Weeell, anyway, Kratos hates wolves and there's also a reason for it, but of course it will still take some time until you'll found out what this reason is. I just like mysteries. xD

So, I still have something for Sheelos fans. Cause I've written a Sheelos songfic; if you want to read it, here's the link: .net/s/6879071/1/Stay

Anyway, I would be happy about reviews (not only for my Sheelos songfic but also for this story xD). ^^ I won't bite, I promise. =)

To be continued ...


	17. Singing Competition Part 1

Another Tuesday, another chapter! ^^

Well, today the Singing Competition chapters start ... I already told you I somewhat overdid it with the integration of songs. xD Well, but between every SC chapter there will be a normal chapter because I would've gotten crazy if they had all been in a row ... To tell you the truth I really hated the SC chapters after a while when I was writing them. xD But now it's alright. ^^

So, there are two songs in this chapter, one German song and one Japanese. I've translated the German song for you, but I kept the German text here as well. =) And no, the translation of the Japanese song isn't from me, I don't understand Japanese that well. xD I found it here: .

So, as you can probably see I didn't take the full song but only the Opening part because I didn't want it to be so long ...

I wanted to post the links to the videos, but it doesn't work. Just search for 'ich werde da sein digimon' and 'hemisphere rahxephon' on youtube. ^^

So, enjoy the chapter. =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the lyrics in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Singing Competition Part 1  
**

Sheena and Zelos actually had intended to fly back to Meltokio in the afternoon, but Orochi upset their plan.

"You have to stay! Today there's a singing competition taking place! You have to participate at all costs!" he said enthusiastically.

"No, rather not … I'm not good at singing," Sheena claimed, but Orochi didn't let this excuse count.

"It's for a good cause! The earnings from selling cakes and drinks will benefit the homeless persons in Meltokio. And because you two live in Meltokio and it's known that you have much Gald …" Orochi grinned. "It wouldn't be that nice if people learned that you don't participate in something like this."

"That's blackmail!" Zelos exclaimed stunned.

"Ah, come on! It won't hurt to sing a little song and help some people with that!" Orochi objected.

"That's right!" Ashton said now as well. "I'm also staying!"

Zelos and Sheena looked at each other unbelievingly. Did they miss something right now? When did Ashton decide to stay here, no matter if Sheena and Zelos flew back home?

"Very well …" Sheena sighed finally.

Orochi had sparkling eyes. "Great! You'll see, you'll have much fun! Besides, you can even win something if you convince the jury."

"And what?" Zelos wanted to know.

"Two extraordinary weapons."

"Weapons?" Yuan, who walked towards them together with Regal, asked. "What about weapons?"

"They can be won at the end of the singing competition that's taking place today in aid of the homeless persons in Meltokio," Orochi explained. "Hey, why don't you participate as well?"

Regal shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't have time for that. It's chaotic in the Lezareno Company right now, that's why I also have to go now. See you." He walked away.

Orochi looked at Yuan.

"Well, I don't mind …" he just said.

The next moment a smoke cloud appeared next to them. As the smoke dissolved Kuchinawa could be seen, standing next to him was Kacey.

"I've found another singer," Kuchinawa announced to his brother.

"Very well!" Orochi replied happily. "The more the merrier!"

Yuan got pale as he saw Kacey. "Oh, I just remembered that I also have to do veeeeery much, see you …" But before he could disappear Kuchinawa grabbed his arm.

"Sir, you never do your work. Why do you insist on doing it now?" Of course Kuchinawa knew very well why Yuan wanted to disappear that quickly. "You'll stay here."

"You don't have to worry, sir. Everything is taken care of in the base," Kacey said.

It was the way she talked which confused Yuan. She talked like always, as if nothing had happened. Yuan had the thought that she had drunk pretty much and that she maybe couldn't remember the last night because of it … If it was really like that he was lucky. "Very well …"

"I'll go register all of you," Orochi said before walking away.

An hour later the singing competition started. Because the hall still couldn't be used the stage had been set up outside. Most people weren't glad about that because it was pretty cold.

"I'm glad that you came to this distinctive event at the beginning of the new year despite the cold!" Orochi, who held a microphone in front of his mouth so that his voice could be heard even in the last corner of Mizuho, started. "This singing competition takes place in aid of the homeless persons in Meltokio like most of you already know. This event has been planned mostly by the ninja of this village, but the Renegades have helped as well."

Yuan blinked. He hadn't known anything about this. He looked at Kacey and Kuchinawa who didn't seem to be surprised at all. So they had known about this and hadn't said a word to him …

"We have many participants who want to warm our hearts with their singing and we shouldn't wait for them any longer. I will sing a little song later as well. Who will win the unusual weapons in the end is for our jury to decide. The jury consists of our old chief Igaguri, the old vice chief Tiga –"

"Who are you calling old?" both of them asked at the same time.

Orochi continued as if he hadn't been interrupted at all. "– and the young Shinobu." He pointed at the three ninja who were sitting at a table. While most people knew Igaguri and Tiga, the young woman with the dark blue hair was pretty unknown. She smiled at the audience.

"So that's where grandfather is!" Sheena murmured. "I didn't see him and Tiga yesterday …"

"The two of them were on a mission and came back only this morning," Zuzi, who was standing next to her, answered.

She and Bayne would participate in the competition as well.

"Good. So now I ask the first singer to come on stage! Ashton Lucis with the song 'Ich werde da sein'!" Orochi announced and the little black haired boy climbed the stairs to the stage. Orochi handed him the microphone and then left the stage.

The melody that was played by an orchestra started and Ashton got ready.

_**Ich werde da sein (I will be there) (Digimon)**_

_Es ist schon so viel geschehen_

_Doch unsere Reise muss weitergehen_

_Endlos scheint der Weg zu sein_

_Doch das Ziel ist klar._

_:::  
_

_(So much has already happened_

_But our journey has to continue_

_The path seems to have no end_

_But the destination is decided.)_

_:::  
_

While singing Ashton looked at Zelos and Sheena. He seemed to speak of the journey that awaited them because of the prophecy.

_:::_

_Überall lauert die Gefahr_

_Habt keine Angst, ich bin für euch da!_

_Ich werde helfen, so gut ich kann_

_Ich werde bei euch sein!_

_:::  
_

_(Everywhere danger is lurking_

_Don't be afraid, I'm there for you!_

_I will help as good as I can_

_I will be there for you!)_

_:::  
_

He wanted to make clear to them that he would accompany them in any case, even though they probably wouldn't like it. But he knew that they needed him.

_:::_

_Doch wie weit muss ich gehen?_

_Wie viele Kämpfe überstehen?_

_Wollt ihr mich erreichen_

_Dann gebt mir ein Zeichen_

_Ich bin bereit!_

_:::  
_

_(But how far do I have to go?_

_How many fights do I have to endure?_

_If you want to reach me_

_Give me a sign_

_I'm ready!)_

_:::  
_

The future was unwritten, but Ashton wasn't afraid. He would take on anybody who got in his way.

_:::_

_Ich werde da sein, wenn ihr mich braucht_

_Ich bin bereit, ich nehm's mit allen auf_

_Der Weg wird weit sein - wir müssen gehn_

_Um alle Abenteuer zu bestehn!_

_:::  
_

_(I will be there if you need me_

_I'm ready, I'll take on everybody_

_The path will be long – we have to go_

_To survive every adventure!)_

_:::  
_

_Ich werde da sein, wenn ihr mich braucht_

_Wir sind ein Team, wir geben niemals auf_

_Der Weg wird weit sein - wir werden sehn_

_Ob wir die Kraft haben zu bestehn!_

_:::  
_

_(I will be there if you need me_

_We're a team, we never give up_

_The path will be long – we will see_

_If we have the power to survive!)_

_:::  
_

_Denn keiner weiß genau was kommen wird!_

_:::  
_

_(Because nobody really knows what will be!)_

_:::  
_

The crowd cheered as Ashton had finished singing. Probably nobody had expected for him to be able to sing that well. Ashton grinned from one ear to the other and left the stage after he had handed the microphone to Orochi again.

"Wow! Wasn't that great? If everybody sings that well the jury won't have it easy to decide on a winner," Orochi said. He was totally in his role as moderator and really seemed to have fun. "But let's move on to the next singer. Here is Zuzi Nanashino with 'Hemisphere'!"

The blonde kunoichi entered the stage and the orchestra started playing.

_**Hemisphere (RahXephon)**_

_Sore demo ittai kono boku ni nani ga dekiru tte iun da_

_Kyuukutsu na hakoniwa no genjitsu o kaeru tame ni nani ga dekiru no_

_:::  
_

_(Even so, what can I possibly do?_

_What can I do to change this tiny box-garden reality?)_

_:::  
_

Zuzi closed her eyes. Wasn't she terribly helpless in this world? She didn't even know who she was.

_:::_

_Jinsei no hanbun mo boku wa mada ikitenai_

_Sakaratte dakiatte_

_Muishiki ni kizamarete yuku keiken no TATUU_

_:::  
_

_(I haven't even lived half of my life;_

_Rebelling against and embracing others_

_These experiences are being tattooed onto my subconscious)_

_:::  
_

Her whole life up until now had consisted of being trained as a ninja, fulfilling missions and fighting against monsters. And indirectly she had always been searching for her family … Without success.

_:::_

_Gakeppuchi ni tatasareta toki_

_Kunan mo boku no ude o tsukami_

_Jibun jishin no arika ga hajimete mietan da_

_Motto hiroi FIIRUDO e motto fukai ookina doko ka e_

_Yosou mo tsukanai sekai e mukatte yuku dake_

_:::  
_

_(When I was stood on the edge of a cliff_

"_Adversity" grabbed my arm_

_And for the first time I could see where I was_

_Towards a wider field; towards somewhere deeper, larger …_

_I'm just heading towards a world which I can't even imagine)_

_:::  
_

Up until now she has seen very little of the world. And even if she like Mizuho, she still wanted to see some different places, going on a journey … Because somewhere out there her family waited for her, she was sure of it.

_:::_

_Boku wa boku no koto ga shiritai_

_:::  
_

_(I want to know about myself)_

_:::  
_

Someday Zuzi would know who she was. She had made that her aim.

The crowd applauded as much as after Ashton's performance. Zuzi smiled and walked back to the others.

"And now I want to point out that over there delicious cakes and hot wine punch is sold …" As soon as Orochi had mentioned the hot wine punch half of the people rushed to the booth and bought the hot drink.

"Okay, let's have a little break until everybody is susceptive to the event again …" Orochi sighed, put the microphone away and walked towards the jury to ask casually what it looked like right now. But the three jury members didn't want to tell him anything and just said that both Ashton and Zuzi had been very good and they had to wait how the others would be.

Besides, some would sing in groups later as well in which they could prove themselves one more time. Though the singers didn't know about that, apart from Orochi. After all, he had been the person who had suggested it, and he had chosen the songs as well. Thinking of what songs all of them would still get to hear he had to grin. This day would definitely be unforgettable!

* * *

Orochi is just cool. xDD You could call him OoC, but then again we don't really know how he is, do we? ^^

Unfortunately I have to say that there will be no group songs. I've planned them, but when I was finished with the SC chapters I was so annoyed that I wanted to postpone them ... But I was still annoyed at the end of the story with song chapters and so I let it be ... But maybe you can understand me after the SC chapters. ^^"

To be continued ...


	18. Dispute and suspicion

Okay, I have to warn you this time. Some characters are extremely ooc in this chapter. xD I'm sorry for that, but my crazy ideas got the better of me as it's sometimes the case ... (Okay, actually it's always the case and not only sometimes. xD)

But I hope you can still enjoy this chapter. =)

* * *

**Chapter 17: Dispute and suspicion  
**

In less than an hour they were out of the cave and standing on the lakefront of Lake Umacy again. It was afternoon, and the cold wind was greeting them. Although it hadn't snowed in this area yet it couldn't be too long anymore until the white flakes would locate here as well.

_It's winter, right?_

Raine nodded. "Yesterday was New Year's Eve."

_When I was brought here it was summer …_ Lunpor looked around. _But it looks like it had been a while ago …_

"The Minoho have disappeared about five thousand years ago. So you have been inside this cave at least that long," Raine said.

_I see … That's a long time._

Genis ran towards their stuff to see if everything was still there while Kratos started a fire at which Raine and Lunpor sat down.

"I have to ask you something, Lunpor. Are there other moon wolves as well? I have never heard of them before …" Raine said before waiting curiously for Lunpor's answer.

_I don't know. Back then our number was already limited. We have been hunted because of our fur. If you've never heard of us before I assume that I'm the last one …_ His voice was sad.

Raine petted him and looked at him compassionately. It definitely had to be terrible to be the only one of your race.

Kratos watched this whole scene sullenly while preparing something to eat.

"Yeah, finally something warm to eat!" Genis exclaimed cheerily. He couldn't wait for the plain soup to be finished. His mouth watered as the smell spread.

Kratos handed two bowls with soup to Raine and Genis and then filled his own one.

"What will you eat, Lunpor?" Raine asked her animal companion.

_I will search for little animals in the area. I come back later. _He disappeared into a nearby forest.

When the wolf was gone Kratos relaxed visibly.

"You don't like Lunpor," Raine remarked.

"He is a wolf, no lap dog. I'm sure that he's planning something," Kratos replied.

"You're paranoid, Kratos," Raine said. "Lunpor helped me. Besides, he could be a big help. He will see and hear many things we can't."

"I'm an angel. What he sees and hears I will also," Kratos stated. "We don't need a wolf that stabs us in the back later."

"What about your sense of smell? Do you think you can take it on with Lunpor in that case?" Raine asked irritably.

Kratos couldn't reply anything.

"I also think that you're overreacting, Kratos," Genis intervened sheepishly. "Until now there hasn't been a sign that he is hostile towards us …"

"Hmpf." Kratos stood up and walked around the lake.

Raine ate her soup angrily. What was Kratos actually thinking? He didn't really know Lunpor, but still he adjudged him already.

"Maybe he has had bad experiences with wolves …" Genis assumed.

"Oh, and because of that he concludes that Lunpor is like other wolves? Argh!" Raine threw her empty bowl to the ground. Fortunately it didn't break in the process. "Kratos is not different from all the other humans who adjudge half-elves only because some of them were Desians! I hate this stereotyped thinking!"

"Y-Yeah, I see that …" Genis murmured. He hadn't seen his sister that mad for a long time. "But I'm sure that Kratos will accustom himself to Lunpor sometime …"

Raine sighed. "Yes, maybe …" She ran a hand through her white-silver hair which had grown pretty much in the last year and a half. It went over her shoulders already. Raine searched in her bag and tied her hair back because the wind blew it in her face all the time.

"I will go for a walk," she said to her brother before disappearing into the forest in which Lunpor had gone as well.

"Yeah, just leave me all alone …" Genis murmured. "And I'm the one who has to tidy up everything once again …" Sighing, he started cleaning the eating bowls and the cooking pot, and put away the ingredients.

Raine walked past the countless leafless trees whose brownish leaves were now decorating the ground. Raine sat down on a stump and thought about some things.

Why was Kratos so convinced that Lunpor would betray them? He didn't really know him, and he couldn't even talk to him … Besides, the wolf had helped her to get the third shiver. He wouldn't have done that if he had been planning to do something evil.

But still Raine was wondering if she was maybe was too confiding. Usually it was actually her who mistrusted everybody and kept an eye on the people, but with Lunpor it was something different. He was somehow so familiar … As if she had already known him for a long time …

Suddenly she realized that it had started to snow. The snowflakes were still falling rather faint-heartedly as if they didn't really have the heart to invade this area, but that would change quickly. Raine knew that the next time would be hard, at least if they continued sleeping in their tents. But they almost had no other choice; most cities were just too far apart to manage the distance in one day, and they didn't have any Rheairds with them. The flying machines which they had used at the beginning of their journey had stopped working after a while – whatever reasons there may have been – and the way to one of the Renegades Bases would have been too long and would've cost too much time. According to Kratos they didn't have too much time left anyway. But although they suffered from this time limit he was incredibly calm. Raine, however, got nervous and impatient every time she remembered that there was only half a year left for her to find the last shiver, and that she had already needed a year and a half to find the other three shivers.

Suddenly she heard a twig cracking. Startled, she turned into the direction from which the noise had come and held her staff protectively in front of her. She bit her lower lip nervously. She was far too upset to be able to fight now. But fortunately she didn't have to fight because it was Lunpor who came out of the bushes.

Raine sighed with relief. "Lunpor!"

_I'm sorry if I have frightened you._

Raine shook her head. "You didn't frighten me. I was just not sure whom or what I have to face now."

The wolf nodded and then walked towards Raine. He looked at her long and intensively; Raine had the feeling he wanted to see to the bottom of her soul.

_Something's troubling you._

Raine sighed. "It's just …" She saw his attentive gaze and knew that it was useless to beat around the bush. "Kratos thinks that you'll betray us sooner or later …"

_Ah, because I'm a wolf, right?_

"Yes … I think he has had bad experiences with wolves in his past …" Raine answered.

_And now you're wondering if you can trust me._

"No!" Raine replied quickly but then she said: "Yes … Well, I …" She shook her head. "I don't think that you will betray us …" She sat down on the stump again. "I trust you."

_Thank you. I won't betray your trust._

Raine smiled. "I know." She hugged him and pressed her face into his smooth fur. "Oh, Lunpor … You're somehow so familiar … As if I've known you for a long time … Or as if I've known that I would meet you someday …" Her voice was hushed because of his fur, but Lunpor didn't have a problem to understand her of course.

_Sometimes it happens that we have premonitions._

Raine nodded and enjoyed the warmth of the wolf. Eventually she released him again. "I think we should go back."

In the end it was thanks to Lunpor that she found the way back to the resting place because Raine had totally lost her bearings.

"Raine, Lunpor, there you are!" Genis exclaimed, half relieved because he had worried and half angered because he had had to clean the bowls and pots and to set up the tents all alone.

"Kratos still isn't back?" Raine asked her little brother without seeming to appreciate his work.

Genis looked at her grumpily. "Do you see him here anywhere?"

Raine forbore to reprimand him and said instead: "I'll go look for him." What devil made her say that, nobody knew. She knew that Kratos was able of taking care of himself, and apart from that she was still mad at him and wasn't really keen on looking for him, but somehow she felt that she had to search for him.

_I'll come with you._

First Raine wanted to disagree, but then she thought that she would find Kratos faster with the help of Lunpor's nose. "Lunpor's coming with me," she announced to her brother.

"Okay, then I'm going, too!"

The Moon Healer shook her head. "Somebody has to stay here."

"And why does it always have to be me? Alright, then just leave me again!" Genis growled before disappearing into one of the tents.

Once again Raine ignored the behavior of her brother and walked into the direction Kratos had gone after their argument. Lunpor soon picked up the scent of the swordsman and led her finally into another forest.

When they were deeper in the forest, Lunpor suddenly perked up his ears. _I hear voices._

Raine frowned. Was there some other person in the forest apart from them and Kratos? They moved on until Raine could hear the voices as well. One of them definitely belonged to Kratos, the other one was foreign, but still somehow familiar.

"You don't have to worry about that, Kratos. Just do your job. I have already made all preparations; soon they won't be on this planet anymore," the stranger said. It was definitely a man.

"What do you mean with 'preparations'?" Kratos asked. "How do you want to eliminate them?"

Raine was standing behind a tree and now tried to catch a glimpse of the man who was speaking to Kratos. Unfortunately she stepped on a twig. With this incredible loud noise in this quiet area Kratos spun around, and Raine could only see a little bit of the man. The only thing she could memorize was the color black.

When Raine and Lunpor came out of their hiding place and were standing opposite of Kratos, the stranger had disappeared as if he had vanished into thin air.

"To whom did you talk?" Raine asked, slightly suspicious while going through the conversation between Kratos and the man in her mind once again. They had talked about killing somebody, and she had a terrible suspicion.

"To nobody," Kratos answered while folding his arms in front of his chest. Once again he built up the wall that nobody could break through.

"You're lying! We've heard it!" Raine replied upset. That he didn't want to tell her anything made her mistrust increase even further.

Just now Kratos saw Lunpor and looked at him with disapproval. "Then you've imagined it." He walked past them in the direction of the resting place, but Raine didn't let him go.

"What are you planning, Kratos?" Her voice was dangerously calm. "You and this man talked about killing somebody. Who do you want to kill?" It was very disconcerting how in one moment the trust that had grown in the last year and a half could change into mistrust.

Kratos turned his head a little bit. "That's none of your business." He moved on.

Raine took out a knife and threw it dangerously close past Kratos' head so that it cut some of his hair. The knife eventually ended up in a tree after it had pierced a falling leaf in the middle and pinned it to the tree.

Startled and amazed at the same time, Kratos stopped and turned around. Raine's glance was so frightening that even he who couldn't be discomfited so easily got goose bumps.

"Talk to me Kratos or else I'll assume that you and that guy want to kill Genis and me," Raine said threateningly.

Lunpor supported her with a growling.

Kratos, shocked by Raine's suspicion, couldn't say anything first. Then he asked quietly: "You don't really think that, do you?"

"As long as you don't give me an explanation I'll continue assuming that." For a moment Raine thought to see disappointment in Kratos' eyes, but then he looked normal again so that she wasn't really sure if she hadn't only imagined it.

"We talked about the Envoys of Death. My … friend … will take care of them," Kratos explained.

Raine looked at him in surprise. She had expected everything, but definitely not that. "The Envoys of Death? But how does he want to kill them?"

"I was just asking that when you had to interrupt us." There was a trace of criticism in his voice.

"And who was this guy?"

Kratos had suspected that Raine would ask this question. And because he knew that Raine would only ask more questions if he gave her a satisfying answer he just said: "A friend."

Raine wasn't pleased with this answer of course and got another knife out. But when she threw it this time Kratos caught it in the flight.

"Don't think that this will work a second time, Raine," Kratos remarked. "And I won't answer you this question."

Raine walked towards Kratos and ripped the knife out of his hand. She glared at him angrily before getting the other knife and walking back to the resting place with Lunpor. Kratos followed them and so the three of them didn't notice that the stranger to whom Kratos had talked had hidden himself between the trees.

"She's very temperamental …" he murmured while stepping out of his hiding place. He smiled. "Just like her mother …" He got a crystal ball out of his tattered coat and looked into it. "Oh, damn it, I'm late!" The next moment he had disappeared. It almost seemed as if he never had been in this forest because the only trace he left was the stirring snowflakes that fell numerously and thicker from the sky by now.

* * *

*sigh* Yeah, don't ask me why Raine is suddenly so good at throwing knieves and from where she took them out anyway ... xD

Well, I think there are enough hints regarding who this mysterious friend of Kratos could be. ^^ And he also knows Raine's mother ... Isn't that mysterious as well? *grin*

And poor Genis has to tidy up the camp all alone ... ^^" Well, he'll get over it. xD

To be continued ...


	19. Singing Competition Part 2

Hey!

Because of the nice weather here I would've almost forgotten the next chapter. xD Well, I somehow thought it would already be Wednesday ... It's probably cause I'm looking forward to Easter Sunday because I'll see the kittens of my sister for the first time. =)

Well, yeah, to the chapter ... The Singing Competition continues with two other songs. ^^ One of them is again German and I've written the translation beneath it once again. The other song is ... Well, similar to Japanese but ... xD You'll see it, and I think some of you will probably know the song. ^^

I would like to post the links to the videos, but somehow it doesn't work. -.- So, just search on youtube for 'wenn du da bist yugioh' and 'almateria tales of symphonia' and you'll find them. =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the lyrics to these songs.

Enjoy the chapter. =)

* * *

**Chapter 18: Singing Competition Part 2  
**

By now the crowd was sufficiently provided with hot wine punch, other drinks and cakes so that the people were attentive again, and the competition could continue. At least theoretically. Practically there was a little problem.

"What do you mean, Tiga isn't back yet?" Orochi asked upset.

Igaguri shrugged. "He said he wanted to go for a walk, and he hasn't come back yet."

"And how are we supposed to continue? Until he's finally back probably another thirty minutes will pass by!" Orochi hadn't planned all these delays, and by now he doubted that the competition would end this day. Besides, it got colder with every second, and soon even the hot wine punch wouldn't motivate the people enough to stay outside.

"I'm sure he'll be soon back, Orochi-kun," Shinobu said confidently.

Orochi sighed. "Hopefully."

In the meantime, Lilly used the moment in which Zelos and Sheena, who were talking to Yuan, didn't pay attention to her to start an exploration trip. Voax soon joined her. Together they walked through the snow without having a certain destination. Just away from these many people.

Suddenly Voax started barking and ran towards a little shed. Lilly followed him curiously while tripping a few times.

It was dark in the old shed because the only light came through cracks in the wood. But there was also a weak yellowish shine from the right back corner. Because of it you could see that the shed was full of boxes. Lilly entered timidly, took the quietly whimpering Voax in her arms and pressed him against her chest. Noises were coming out of the right back corner, and the little girl followed them slowly. She found her way through the boxes and finally reached the corner from which the light and the noises were coming.

She saw an older man with grey-brown hair who wore traditional clothes from Mizuho. His back was turned to her while he was bending over one of the boxes. He seemed to put something away, but Lilly couldn't see what it was. She only saw a corner of a black cloth.

"Alright … Now I have to hurry …" the man murmured before taking the oil lamp which emitted the yellowish light and turned around. He looked pretty surprised when he saw Lilly, but then he smiled. "What are you doing here, Lilly? Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

Lilly recognized the man as Tiga. "Boring," she just said. "Nobody wants to play."

Tiga bent down to her. "Listen, when we have another break I'll play with you, alright? But now we should go back to the others."

Lilly nodded. "Okay."

A few minutes later Tiga, Lilly and Voax arrived in front of the stage where Zelos, Sheena and Ashton were already searching for Lilly and Voax desperately.

"There you are!" Sheena exclaimed with relief before hugging Lilly while Ashton petted his little puppy.

"You have some runaways here," Tiga said smiling.

"Thank you for finding them," Zelos replied gratefully.

"Ah, you're welcome. And it was actually them who found me …" Tiga stated.

"I don't care who found who!" Orochi remarked upset. "Could we now please continue? The crowd is getting impatient!"

"Yes, of course," Tiga said before sitting down next to the other members of the jury.

Orochi entered the stage and spoke through the microphone to the crowd: "After this seemingly endless break we'll continue. I don't want to talk that much now; our next singer is Zelos Wilder with the song 'Wenn du da bist'!"

The crowd cheered as Zelos entered the stage, but the loudest of them all was probably still Sheena.

"Come on, Zelos, try your best!" she yelled as if it were a matter of life or death.

"Um … yeah …" Zelos murmured. He took the microphone from Orochi, and the melody started. But before he began to sing he had something to say. "I dedicate this song to Sheena, the love of my life."

Sheena became suddenly silent because a flood of feelings overwhelmed her. At this moment she felt how much she loved Zelos in every cell of her body. Almost unconsciously her hand wandered to her belly where her unborn child slept. As tears began to appear in her eyes because of this emotional release, Lilly, who was still in Sheena's arms, said: "Don't cry, Mommy."

Sheena wiped away the tears quickly. "I don't cry, sweetheart … I just had something in my eye …"

Zelos started to sing, and Sheena and Lilly both directed their eyes at him.

_**Wenn du da bist (**__**When you're there) (Yu-Gi-Oh!)**_

_Ich hör dir zu, wenn du nur reden willst_

_Bin einfach da, es macht mir nichts aus_

_Und wenn du müde bist, bau ich dich wieder auf_

_Und geb dir Zuversicht._

_:::  
_

_(I listen to you if you only want to talk_

_I'm just there, I don't mind it_

_And if you're tired I'll build you up again_

_And give you confidence.)_

_:::  
_

Whatever might happen Zelos would always be there for Sheena. Nothing could change his feelings for her.

_:::_

_Lass einfach los, wenn du nicht weiter weißt_

_Ich fang dich auf und halt dich ganz fest_

_Ich wieg dich in den Schlaf, wenn du Ruhe brauchst_

_Und hol dich aus deinen Träumen zurück._

_:::  
_

_(Just let go if you're at a loss_

_I'll catch you and hold you firmly_

_I'll rock you to sleep if you need to rest_

_And bring you back from your dreams.)_

_:::  
_

Together they could manage everything. They were a good team, they had proven that many times.

_:::_

_(Alles steht still) Wenn du da bist, bleibt die Zeit stehen_

_Wenn du da bist, ist alles gut_

_Wenn du da bist, hört sich die Welt auf zu drehen_

_Alles steht still (Alles steht still)_

_Wenn du da bist, geht für mich die Sonne auf_

_Wenn du da bist, ist alles klar_

_Wenn du mir ganz nah bist_

_Hört sich die Welt auf zu drehen_

_Alles steht still._

_:::  
_

_((Everything stops) When you're there time stops_

_When you're there everything is good_

_When you're there the world stops turning_

_Everything stops (Everything stops)_

_When you're there the sun rises for me_

_When you're there everything is clear_

_When you're very close to me_

_The world stops turning_

_Everything stops.)_

_:::  
_

Sheena was his center, his sun everything was spinning around. Without Sheena he couldn't live anymore …

_:::_

_Ich will der Regen sein, der dich sanft berührt_

_Und auch die Sonne, die dich mit ihren Strahlen wärmt_

_Ich will dein Schatten sein, weil uns dann nichts mehr trennt_

_Dein schönster Traum, den du nie vergisst._

_:::  
_

_(I want to be the rain that touches you softly_

_And also the sun that warms you with its rays_

_I want to be your shadow because then nothing will separate us from each other_

_Your nicest dream that you'll never forget.)_

_:::  
_

Zelos hoped that he meant as much to Sheena as she did to him. But actually he didn't doubt it. It maybe wasn't so easy between them every time, but he knew that Sheena loved him.

_:::_

_Ich werde die Brücke sein, die dich ans Ufer bringt_

_Ich bin der Weg, den du niemals verlässt_

_Ich würde, wenn es geht, für dich die Meere teilen_

_Um schneller bei dir zu sein._

_:::  
_

_(I want to be the bridge that carries you to the shore_

_I'm the path you're never leaving_

_I would, if it were possible, divide the oceans_

_To get faster to you.)_

_:::  
_

He would do everything for Sheena. To see her happy was the most important thing for him.

_:::_

_(Alles steht still) Wenn du da bist, bleibt die Zeit stehen_

_Wenn du da bist, ist alles gut_

_Wenn du da bist, hört sich die Welt auf zu drehen_

_Alles steht still (Alles steht still)_

_Wenn du da bist, geht für mich die Sonne auf_

_Wenn du da bist, ist alles klar_

_Wenn du mir ganz nah bist_

_Hört sich die Welt auf zu drehen_

_Alles steht still (Alles steht still)_

_:::  
_

_((Everything stops) When you're there time stops_

_When you're there everything is good_

_When you're there the world stops turning_

_Everything stops (Everything stops)_

_When you're there the sun rises for me_

_When you're there everything is clear_

_When you're very close to me_

_The world stops turning_

_Everything stops (Everything stops))_

_:::  
_

_Wenn du da bist, bleibt für uns die Zeit stehen_

_Wenn du da bist, dann wird alles gut_

_Wenn du da bist, hört sich die Welt auf zu drehen_

_Alles steht still (Alles steht still)_

_Nananana, geht für mich die Sonne auf_

_Nanananana, ist alles klar_

_Wenn du mir ganz nah bist_

_Hört sich die Welt auf zu drehen_

_Alles steht still._

_Nananana_

_Nanananana_

_Nananana_

_:::  
_

_(When you're there time stops for us_

_When you're there everything will become good_

_When you're there the world stops turning_

_Everything stops (Everything stops)_

_Nananana, the sun rises for me_

_Nananana, everything is clear_

_When you're very close to me_

_The world stops turning_

_Everything stops._

_Nananana_

_Nanananana_

_Nananana)_

_:::  
_

Sheena now couldn't avoid that tears started to run down her cheeks because she was so happy. But she wasn't the only one who was touched, many women had teary eyes. She noticed that some of them looked at their husbands reproachfully as if they wanted to say: "Why don't you do something like that for me as well?"

As Zelos came to her, she put Lilly down and hugged her husband. He embraced her with his arms and kissed her.

There weren't any words necessary to know what the other was feeling right now, but in fact they were never necessary in such situations.

A little bit away from them stood a person in a black cloak who had drawn the hood deep into the face. (No, it's no Envoy of Death. xD) As this person watched the married couple, they folded their arms in front of their chest. They didn't seem to like this scene. "This witch … She's probably charmed him … But don't worry, Zelos … I will free you from her spell, I promise!"

Orochi's voice could be heard again. "And now we here the song 'Almateria' from … 'The Fire of Darkness'?" Orochi looked questioningly to the jury after he had read that strange name on his little card.

The jury members nodded but didn't seem to know who this person was either.

The person in the black cloak entered the stage and took the microphone.

When Sheena saw the person she stepped back anxiously. "An Envoy of Death!" The shock from the morning was still too present for her to realize that it couldn't possibly be an Envoy of Death.

Zelos calmed her down quickly. "No, that's no Envoy of Death. Do you see a scythe or an hourglass anywhere? Besides, the person looks very small and delicate. Though I've never seen an Envoy of Death before I'm pretty sure that they're taller, right?"

Sheena nodded slowly but she was still frightened. It only got worse when she had the feeling that the hooded person was directly looking at her.

"Don't you want to take off that hood?" Orochi asked the hooded person quietly.

"No."

Orochi just shrugged and left the stage. A foreign melody started sounding. The people from the orchestra didn't know the song they were playing either; they had gotten the sheet music from the cloaked person.

The female person now started singing a foreign text.

_**Almateria (Tales of Symphonia OVA Opening)**_

_Kregi __safade slehiya tunoleba_

_Watumi yufiniya_

_Waituno se saifiszaiya_

_Faituno se naidizaiya_

_(Apeyumetumi ya)_

_:::  
_

Nobody knew this song. Nobody was familiar with this language. It was as foreign as snow in Triet, but still the song charmed everybody. Apart from the voice of the singer nothing could be heard.

_:::_

_Shejumani Siruvarant_

_Krasa meyu sheina ifil_

_Krezu mani putisala_

_Krasa seidu fleina_

_:::  
_

_Shejumani Siruvarant_

_Prasa feinu sheina_

_Ikimasi_

_A sheinu fleina_

_Arumateria_

_:::  
_

Although nobody understood the text everybody could hear the word 'Sylvarant'.

Zelos, however, wasn't concentrating on the song itself but on the singer. Somehow the voice seemed familiar ...

_:::_

_Wadi kyufede faisii witoliye_

_Watumi yufiniya_

_Shanti fase omilaya_

_Shanti fase somikana_

_Apeyumetumi ya_

_:::  
_

The song was probably in an ancient language which had been spoken a long time ago.

You could really see how it was working in Zelos' head, but he just couldn't find out why this voice sounded so familiar.

_:::_

_Flajimani Tesealla_

_Plasa meyu neina ifil_

_Arumani yurifala_

_Prasa leinu fleina_

_:::  
_

_Flajimani Tesealla_

_Krasa meinu neina_

_Ikimasi_

_A leinu neina_

_Arumateria_

_:::  
_

As the word 'Tethe'alla' could be heard now as well, nobody was doubting anymore that this song was about the two worlds. But still nobody knew what exactly this text was about.

_:::_

_Wadi safade slehiya_

_:::  
_

_Shejumani Siruvarant_

_Krasa fleinu sheina ifil_

_Krezu mani pukisala_

_Krasa seinu fleina_

_:::  
_

_Shejumani Siruvarant_

_Krasa feinu sheina_

_Ikimasi_

_A sheinu fleina_

_Arumate-_

_:::  
_

_Flajimani Tesealla_

_Prasa meibu neiba ifil_

_Arumani yudifalla_

_Krasa leinu fleina_

_:::  
_

_Flajimani Tesealla_

_Krasa meinu neina_

_Ikimasi_

_A leinu meina_

_Arumateria_

_:::  
_

When the song had finished, it had stopped snowing and a single sunbeam managed to break through the clouds to shine upon the singer so that she looked like a saint.

At this moment Zelos finally remembered why he knew this voice, and he could have slapped himself for not remembering it sooner.

"Seles!" he exclaimed with surprise.

* * *

Yeah, Lilly is a little whirlwind. xD

A sweet little Sheelos moment. ^^ After all the stress they had had lately it was time for something like that. ^^

Hehe, so the mysterious hooded person is Seles ... and it seems that she doesn't like to see Zelos and Sheena together. Sounds like a lot of trouble, doesn't it. ^^

Ah, by the way, I really don't know what the lyrics of Almateria mean, I haven't found an official translation so far ... But I thought that it sounded mysterious and like an ancient forgotten language, and so it fit very well. ^^ It will also be explained later why Seles sang this song and why she's even there. ^^ Anyway, there's one thing I can already tell you: Seles is important for the story. ^^

To be continued ...


	20. Mysteries

Yay, next chapter. ^^

Um ... Yeah, I can't say much about this chapter. xD

Just enjoy it. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 19: Mysteries  
**

In the afternoon the four Chorior were already searching for the Tainted Child. The leader of the Chorior had advised them to visit a village near Hima first because there were old documents that perhaps revealed the location of the Tainted Child. And because Retisa still didn't have a clue where the Tainted Child was and she didn't feel anything either they set off to this village.

Edoph held a map in front of his face and murmured: "The shortest way would be this one … We go north, then over a bridge to the other continent, farther north and then east …"

"Geez, do we really have to walk?" Cozid sighed.

"Rheairds or other flying machines would be too conspicuous; didn't you hear the lord?" Nariko asked, annoyed.

"I did, but I just can't understand it … It's not like somebody could recognize us on the Rheairds."

"Believe me, it's far more safe to walk," Nariko replied. "But let's get going, it's terribly cold!"

Cozid grinned again because he wasn't affected by the cold at all. "Well, I think it's rather warm. I'm really pondering over taking off my cloak …"

He got slapped by Nariko immediately. "Stop it!"

"In a few hours it will get dark," Retisa remarked objectively, and thus pointing out that they should move on.

Still lost in the map, Edoph said: "Over there is Izoold. We can stay the night there." He put away the map. "How about we'll have a karaoke night later?"

"NO!" Nariko and Cozid yelled at the same time while Retisa just shook her head quietly.

"You're such killjoys!" Edoph remarked sulkily while walking ahead. "Alright, if you don't want to sing then I will …"

Cozid grabbed his bag and threw it at Edoph so that he fell to the ground that was slowly being covered by snowflakes. "Under no circumstances I want to hear you singing today!"

"Pah!" Edoph stood up and wiped the mud from his cloak. "Back then you liked to hear my lovely singing voice!"

"Back then it also had been endurable to some extend! Besides, Nubigena had …" Cozid stopped. His facial expression was a mixture of deep grief, anger and unbelief.

Edoph's face didn't look any better.

"Let's go on," Cozid said dryly.

The rest of the way to Izoold they were silent.

:::

Kratos and Raine were silent this afternoon as well. Genis wondered what had happened between them, but he was pretty sure that they had argued once more. And he wouldn't be surprised to learn that it had been because of Lunpor again. He really wanted to know why Kratos seemed to hate wolves that much, but he knew that the swordsman probably wouldn't answer his questions anyway. Why the hell did he have to make his whole life a big mystery?

Genis was startled out of his thoughts when Lunpor perked up his ears, and he started to quietly whine.

Kratos stood up abruptly; his hand on the sword. "Something's coming. Prepare for battle."

Raine and Genis grabbed their weapons and waited for the enemies that would appear any moment. A second later they were surrounded by several big beetles and grasshoppers.

Lunpor and Kratos immediately started to attack the monsters. Even if they didn't get along with each other that well they were a good team in battle without having to communicate.

Genis started to throw the ball of his kendama up and down and prepared his spell. Raine concentrated as well and murmured her spell quietly.

"_Ice Tornado_!" The rune on Genis' forehead suddenly glowed brighter and a mighty cold whirlwind rushed towards the enemies with the result that no monster survived.

Surprised, Raine canceled her spell, and even Lunpor looked a little bit confusedly at Genis who was puzzled as well. The only one who didn't seem to be surprised was Kratos.

"The spell wasn't that strong before …" the boy murmured.

"That's because of the rune. It strengthens your power enormously," Kratos explained while putting his sword away.

"So, when it disappears again I lose this additional power?" Genis wanted to know.

"No. It's an ability of the Servants of the Prophecy and isn't dependent on the rune."

"But then …" Raine objected.

"Then you should be much stronger, too! And Raine as well!" Genis said.

Kratos sighed. "Theoretically, yes. But regarding me … I've suppressed this power already a long time ago. It's dangerous if you lose control over it. I assume Raine has suppressed it as well, although probably unconsciously. But maybe it's also because she fainted the moment she became a servant …"

Raine thought about Kratos' words. Why should she have suppressed her power? It could only be useful.

Genis had already another question. "Hey, can I defeat the Envoys of Death with this power?"

"Probably not. The Envoys of Death are no living beings. They can't be defeated with a normal weapon or magic," Kratos replied. "At least that's what Zolkit told us."

"Then what shall we do if they appear again?" Genis wanted to know although he already knew the answer.

"Run away."

:::

In the meantime, the leader of the Chorior walked pensively through the headquarter. He was remembering his life before he had founded the Chorior. As a child he had lived only with his mother. She had been a kind woman and had had a big heart. They had lived in an isolated house near Luin, and despite of being poor they had been happy. At least until the day his mother had been killed. The habitants of Luin had found out what he really was: a half-elf. When they had wanted to kill him, his mother had sacrificed herself and told him to run away.

From this day on he had always been on the run. As a half-elf he was nowhere safe. But then came the day that changed his life forever. In a small village he didn't only find the love of his life but also documents of the Prophecy of Balance, the Tainted Child, and the Envoys of Death. That was the day he decided to create the world anew with the help of the Tainted Child and thus banish discrimination from the world.

But once again he was haunted by bad luck. He lost his wife and both his children, and only the will to put his plans into action were left behind. And now he had almost reached his goal.

The lord finally walked back into the throne room where he was already awaited by two persons.

"You've called for us, milord?" a teenager asked. He had orange-red hair that reached his chin and was sticking out. Additionally he wore a gold-brown headband. He seemed to be pretty serious. Standing next to him was a little girl. She had red hair, only the ends were blonde, and she had tied it back. Only a few strands of hair were surrounding the face of the girl. She was looking around curiously and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yes. Sukeyo, Rikino, I have a mission for you."

The two came closer, and the leader told them what they had to do.

* * *

Edoph again. xDD The day he doesn't want to sing anymore is the beginning of the end of the world. xDD

Yes, the mysterious power of the servants ... But it won't be mentioned that much, only a few times.

Yeah, the leader had a tragic past ... like almost every other character as well. xD

I love Sukeyo and Rikino x3 And maybe you will, too. ^^

So, Happy Easter! I hope you'll get lots of chocolate. =)

To be continued ...


	21. Singing Competition Part 3

Hey! ^^

Here's the next SC chapter. The song is called 'Read my Mind' by Sweetbox. It can be found once again on Youtube. =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the lyrics of the song.

Enjoy the chapter. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 20: Singing Competition Part 3  
**

Zelos was standing there with his mouth open and starring at the hooded person.

"Seles?" Sheena asked quietly. "Your sister?" She looked now at the singer as well who was taking off the hood.

"What a pity that it's useless to disguise myself any longer … But I've expected that you would recognize me by my voice, brother," Seles said while putting the hat on she always wore.

"Seles, what are you doing here? You should be in the abbey! You'll catch a cold out here …" Zelos remarked worriedly.

Seles jumped down from the stage angrily. By now everybody was looking at the siblings interestedly. "Now listen to me, Zelos! I've been in this damned abbey all my life! I can't stand that place any longer!" She stopped in front of her brother and then started grinning. "Apart from that … I have this now!" She took a little bottle with a colorless fluid out of her bag and held it so close in front of Zelos' face that he had to step back.

"What is that?" Zelos wanted to know.

"It's called 'Water of Live'. It can cure every illness and wound," Zelos' younger sister explained.

"Where did you get that?" Sheena asked interestedly.

Seles turned towards her and looked at her darkly. "Witch!"

"How did you call me?" Sheena asked upset. "You're the witch! You've probably brewed this mixture yourself!"

Zelos just sighed. He had already forgotten that Sheena and Seles weren't really best friends.

"The Water of Live …" Ashton murmured. "I think I've heard of it before. I thought it didn't exist anymore."

"Oh, how cute!" Seles shrieked enthusiastically before hugging Ashton.

"Help … Air …" Ashton gasped.

"Hey, let go of him, he can't breathe anymore!" Sheena exclaimed while trying to pull Seles away from her nephew.

"Don't tell me what I shall do, witch!" Seles spit at her without letting go of Ashton.

An artery popped out on Sheena's forehead. "You should pray that I don't turn you into a toad, you scarecrow!"

Seles gasped angrily. "HOW DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Scarecrow!" Sheena answered.

"Psst! Let's just pretend we don't know them!" Zelos whispered to Ashton.

"Of what use would that be? Everybody knows us here," the boy replied.

"Ah, you're right …" Zelos sighed.

Sheena and Seles were still insulting each other when they suddenly heard a laughter.

Everybody turned around to the noise. Tiga was almost lying under the table while holding his belly, guffawing. "P-Please, st-stop! I c-can't bear it a-any longer!" he said laughingly.

"What's wrong with this guy?" Seles asked. "Did he take drugs?"

"You shouldn't let him hear that; after all he belongs to the jury," Sheena said. "But what do I care? That way you can't win."

"Do you want to say that you can win?" Seles asked, snorting.

"Ok, girls, that's enough!" Orochi intervened before the two women could insult each other again. "We don't want to forget why we're here. Because of you another thirty minutes have passed unnecessarily, and it'll be dark soon!"

"I'm sorry …" both of them murmured at the same time whereupon they stared at each other angrily.

"Martel, what did I do to deserve that?" Zelos asked quietly when he suddenly realized that Lilly had disappeared again. "Oh no, not again!"

Ashton who seemed to have read his mind calmed him down immediately, and pointed at Zuzi who was taking care of the little girl.

In the meantime, Orochi had walked on stage again. "Could it please be more quiet? Thanks. After this little … unforeseen occurrence … we continue with our program. Our next candidate is Kacey Pecubir. She's singing the song ‚Read my mind'."

Yuan's assistant entered the stage and took the microphone. In the meantime, Yuan tried to make himself as small as possible. Why, he didn't know either.

Then the melody started and Kacey began to sing.

_**Read my mind (Sweetbox)**_

_In your eyes you look so weary_

_Fighting light with dark and dreary_

_And even though you can't hear me_

_I'll still sing_

_You go to church and pray on Sunday _

_You think your sins are cleaner that way_

_Don't know forgiveness just begins with you_

_:::  
_

Even after this few lines Yuan had the feeling that Kacey was talking to him. So it wasn't any wonder that he tried to make himself even smaller. Kuchinawa, who was standing next to him, had troubles suppressing his laughter.

_:::_

_If you could read my mind_

_Just read my mind_

_Then you could see what's behind my eyes_

_If you could read my mind_

_Get your hands untied_

_Cause the battlefield is tired_

_:::  
_

Of course, Yuan sometimes wished to know what happened behind her intelligent turquoise eyes, but there were also times when he was glad that he didn't know it. This was one of the moments he didn't want to know it.

_:::_

_Get a little bit stupid sometimes_

_Get a little bit jealous sometimes_

_Sometimes I'll be unfair but that's just me_

_But I know that I'm not hiding_

_And I won't let your chains bind me_

_Because perfection is not the point of this_

_:::  
_

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Yuan really couldn't make head or tail of it …

_:::_

_If you could read my mind_

_Just read my mind_

_Then you could see what's behind my eyes_

_If you could read my mind_

_Get your hands untied_

_Cause the battlefield is tired_

_:::  
_

_If you could read my mind_

_Just read my mind_

_Then you could see what's behind my eyes_

_If you could read my mind_

_Get your hands untied_

_Cause the battlefield is tired_

_:::  
_

_If the love made sense_

_Then I think there'd be a book_

_To tell us who is really right and wrong_

_But I don't want something simple_

_I don't want to sing a normal song_

_:::  
_

If she was talking about love all of the sudden … what was that supposed to mean? Did she actually remember last night after all, and was now getting her hopes up? But then she would've talked to him … wouldn't she?

_:::_

_Let's just close our eyes and let it be_

_Cause the battlefield is tired_

_:::  
_

_If you could read my mind_

_Just read my mind_

_Then you could see what's behind my eyes_

_If you could read my mind_

_Get your hands untied_

_Cause the battlefield is tired_

_:::  
_

_Let's just close our eyes and let it be_

_Cause the battlefield is tired_

_:::  
_

"Women … They're like a mystery …" Yuan murmured as the crowd was cheering on Kacey.

"But with some luck one can unravel the mystery," Kuchinawa said grinning.

"If you want to risk of being burnt, maybe. But I have no use for burns," Yuan replied.

"Sir, if you think like that you'll never find love!" Kuchinawa sighed.

"Do I have to? I can manage pretty well without it. Anyway, why are you trying to tell me something of love if you don't have a girlfriend yourself?"

"I still have to find the right one," Kuchinawa said.

"Maybe she would be the right one for you," the leader of the Renegades replied while pointing at Seles who was arguing with Sheena once again.

"That shrew? No way!" Kuchinawa exclaimed, unfortunately a little bit too loudly because Seles heard him and was in less than a second in front of him.

"What did you say?" She was standing in front of him like a raging fury.

"Shrew!" Kuchinawa repeated before sticking his tongue out at her.

Seles was literally fuming, but before she could slap him Tiga stopped next to them and said: "Well, don't argue. You should prepare for being often together in the near future." While whistling cheerily he moved on and left the two of them, who were pretty confused, behind.

Because it got steadily darker it was decided to continue the singing competition the next day.

* * *

So, Seles is cured thanks to the mysterious Water of Life ... It will be explained somewhat later how she got it. ^^

Seles and Sheena - two character who really seem to hate each other ... xD And poor Zelos is in between them. xD

Well ... Can Kacey remember the night or can't she? Another mystery ... And why is Tiga acting so strange? Who knows ...

To be continued ...


	22. Shadow and light

Hey! ^^

I really like this chapter and the title. ^^ Although probably only I know the true meaning of it, hehe. xD

Well, enjoy the chapter. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 21: Shadow and light  
**

With every minute it got darker. While Kratos was preparing dinner Raine walked with Lunpor to the river to fill up their water bottles. She was glad to have the wolf with her because in this darkness she would've probably gotten lost if she were alone. Even with the help of the wolf she walked into several bushes and was totally scratched when she came back to the resting place.

"We could've done that also tomorrow morning," Kratos said as he saw the filled water bottles.

"And what if the Envoys of Death attack us in the night?" Raine asked slightly irritably. Why did he always have to be such a know-it-all?

"There are still more rivers and Asgard isn't too far from here either," the swordsman replied.

"Argh!" Annoyed, Raine sat down in front of the campfire. No matter what she did, it was always wrong. Why was Kratos never satisfied with what she did?

_Tell me if I shall chase him away._

Raine smiled and petted the wolf whereupon Kratos' face darkened again. But that was even more reason for Raine to pet the wolf.

While they were having dinner, and the sun gave way to the moon Raine suddenly noticed a change on her brother. "Genis, the rune is gone!"

"Really?" Genis asked while rubbing his forehead as if he could feel anything – what he of course couldn't.

Kratos seemed to be somehow relieved which Raine also noticed. She hadn't forgotten yet that he had told that his rune hadn't disappeared until he had been six years old.

After dinner Raine went to bed although she wasn't really tired. Lunpor followed her and nestled up against her. She still stayed awake for a while and heard Genis and Kratos talking – Genis tried once again to learn more about Kratos' past, but he wasn't really successful – until she finally fell asleep.

She dreamt of a dark castle, a shadow that was laughing crazily, a glowing piece of iron that was shaped like a number which came slowly closer …

Eventually she woke up from her own scream. Lunpor, who had only dozed, looked at her alertly, and it took only a few seconds until Kratos and Genis were standing in the entrance of the tent.

"What happened?" Kratos asked; his hand on his sword.

"Nothing … I just had a nightmare, that's all," Raine explained while holding her arm that had started to hurt. But when Kratos' gaze was moving to her arm she let go of it immediately.

"Raine … Was it the same nightmare as always?" Genis asked worriedly.

Raine nodded.

"The same nightmare? You already had it more than once?" Kratos wanted to know.

The Moon Healer sighed. "Yes. But it doesn't matter now. We should go back to sleep."

_I'm afraid we can't. _Lunpor had perked up his ears.

Kratos was feeling it as well. "Quick, pack the most important things together!"

Genis was confused but didn't ask any questions when he saw Kratos' hounded look, and disappeared into his tent.

Raine packed her bag, took her staff and then ran outside to the others.

"What about the tents?" Genis asked worriedly.

"We have to leave them behind. We can only run now," Kratos said while watching the surroundings attentively.

"The Envoys of Death?" Genis aspirated. He was totally pale.

Kratos nodded shortly, and the next moment three shadows were rushing towards them.

"Run!" Kratos yelled and they started running.

But they realized quickly that they couldn't get rid of the Envoys of Death. The dark creatures floated after them fast, and it was only a matter of time until they would've reached them.

"You keep on running! I will try to lure them away from you!" the swordsman announced while running.

"How do you want to do that?" Genis gasped out.

But Kratos ignored his question and said instead: "Take care of your sister."

Before Raine or Genis could reply anything Kratos had dropped back to the Envoys of Death.

"No!" Genis exclaimed. "Kratos!"

"We have to keep running!" Raine remarked while taking Genis' hand to prevent him from running after Kratos. The swordsman gave them a chance to escape, and they had to use it even if it meant to leave Kratos in a situation he probably wouldn't survive. But there was no sense in them all dying.

They continued running. The Envoys of Death didn't follow them any longer, so Kratos had been able to distract them.

Eventually Genis, Raine and Lunpor stopped near the House of Salvation. They were totally exhausted from the long run.

"We should wait here," Raine said. "If Kratos isn't back until tomorrow morning, then …"

"Don't say that! He'll definitely come back!" Genis replied with conviction.

Raine smiled sadly. Of course she also hoped that Kratos had been able to escape the Envoys of Death, but the chances weren't very high.

"He has to come back! Otherwise the prophecy can't be fulfilled!" Genis remarked suddenly.

Genis was right, and Raine realized that it wasn't only about the possible loss of a friend but about the fate of the world. All of the sudden she had to think about the images she had seen when she had touched the first Moonstone Shiver. She had seen the death of a person who meant much to her. Had it been Kratos' death? But it couldn't be, in the image she had been there as the person had died. So it couldn't have been his death.

Time passed slowly while they were waiting for Kratos. Because they were too worried to sleep they were just standing impatiently in front of the House of Salvation. But the wait came soon to an end.

_Someone's coming. _Lunpor was tense.

Raine held her staff protectively in front of her, ready to start an offensive spell, and thereupon Genis grabbed his kendama as well.

A rustling from the bushes could be heard, and the next moment a shadow could be seen.

Lunpor relaxed again, and as the shadow came closer they recognized Kratos who had a few scratches and looked pretty exhausted, but apart from that he seemed to be unhurt.

"Kratos!" Genis and Raine exclaimed at the same time.

"How were you able to escape them?" Genis asked while running towards him together with his sister.

"I've run into the other direction. Actually I've been afraid that the Envoys of Death would split up, but surprisingly they've all followed me. And suddenly a bright light came towards me and chased away the Envoys of Death."

"A bright light?" Raine asked.

"It was an unicorn," Kratos explained.

Genis looked surprised. "Isn't it pretty strange that it helped you? I thought unicorns only appear in front of girls."

"Hmm …" Raine thought about it. "And if it was only a coincidence that the unicorn was exactly at that time at that place?"

Kratos shook his head. "I don't think so. There are no coincidences, even less since we have started to fulfill the prophecy."

They couldn't really make head or tail out of it why the unicorn had helped Kratos, and thus they decided to rest in the House of Salvation until sunrise.

But Raine couldn't fall asleep anymore. She was thinking about too many things, among other thing the nightmare which she had had. Her arm still hurt slightly. Some wounds just didn't want to heal.

Lunpor, who was lying next to her bed on the ground, looked at her worriedly but didn't say anything, and Raine was grateful for that. She didn't have the strength to talk about her nightmare. Even Genis didn't know what it was about, just that she had had the nightmare sometimes.

The next morning they continued their journey in the direction of Asgard where they wanted to stop over.

"Do you actually already know where the next shiver is, Raine?" Genis asked as they were on their way.

Raine closed her eyes, took the three shivers in her hand and concentrated. For a moment she saw the surroundings of a little village which she could identify as Iselia. "Near Iselia."

"Then we should take the ship from Palmacosta to Izoold," Kratos announced.

Raine got pale. "B-But wouldn't it make more sense to take the way over land to Hima?"

"It'll be faster with the ship," Genis said, and Kratos nodded.

"I hate ships …" Raine murmured with a tortured facial expression, but then she accepted that she probably had no other choice but to agree to Kratos' and Genis' suggestion.

After a while screams could be heard.

"What was that?" Genis asked confusedly before getting his kendama out.

"It came from this direction," Kratos said while pointing at a nearby river. He had drawn his sword, and when the scream could be heard once again he ran towards the river. The other three followed him.

The river was slightly frozen, but the ice surface was far too thin to be able to walk on it. But somebody didn't see that because in the ice surface a big hole could be seen. That person appeared for a moment only to go under the next second again. But in this short moment they could still see that it was a little girl with red hair.

Kratos suddenly gasped. "Rozanne …" The next second he was at the river bank and trying to get the girl out of the water.

"Rozanne?" Raine murmured quietly. But now was not the time to ask Kratos about this, and that's why she kept it in mind. Sometime she would certainly have the opportunity to ask him.

A few minutes later they had saved the trembling girl. Raine took her cloak off and lay it around the shoulders of the girl while Lunpor was nestling up against her to warm her a little bit.

"What's your name?" Genis wanted to know.

"R-Riki …"

"What are you doing here all alone? You're parents are probably already worrying about you," Raine remarked softly while Kratos collected firewood so that Riki could warm herself at the fire.

"My parents are already dead," Riki replied matter-of-factly.

"I'm sorry," Raine said compassionately.

Riki shook her head. "It's alright. I didn't know them. But luckily I have my big brother. He took care of me."

Raine looked at Genis shortly. Apparently Riki and her brother were in the same situation as she and Genis. Meanwhile Kratos piled the firewood and made a fire.

"But what are you doing here then?" Genis asked.

"I wanted to search for my brother. He disappeared last night …" Riki explained sadly.

Genis looked at her unbelievingly. "And then you start searching for him all alone? Aren't you a little too young for that?"

Riki stood up indignantly. "I'm not too young! I'm already six years old!"

"Sorry, I didn't want to insult you," Genis said quickly.

"Here, drink that," Kratos piped up while handing her a steaming cup.

The girl drank the hot drink greedily. Her clothes were also slowly drying again.

"Where do you actually live?" Raine asked.

"Near Asgard," Riki answered.

"That's good. We were on our way to Asgard anyway," Kratos said.

Every time Raine heard the word 'Asgard' her eyes started sparkling. "If we're already in Asgard, we could also …"

Genis interrupted her before she had finished her sentence. "No, Raine."

"But …" Raine wanted to object before she was once again interrupted by Genis.

"You already know the ruins inside out, and besides, we don't have time for that."

Sighing, Raine admitted defeat. But she would definitely find an opportunity to have a look at the ruins …

* * *

A very mysterious chapter. First the strange nightmare Raine had, then the appearance of the Envoys of Death and Kratos' lucky escape by the help of an unicorn, then Riki's appearance and Kratos calling her Rozanne the first moment ... But well, you'll understand everything after some time. ^^ Well, apart from the thing with the unicorn ... I don't know if I explained that in a special that's coming after the story ... But in short it's the work of the prophet. =)

I think you'll like Riki. ^^ She's cool and much more grown up than a normal six-year-old girl. ^^

Ironically, Raine will have too much on her mind to remember to have a look at the ruins. xDD

To be continued ...


	23. Singing Competition Part 4

Yay, the next SC chapter. ^^ There are only two more left by the way. =)

The song in this chapter is German again and is called 'Alles'. You can find it on Youtube if you type in 'alles one piece'. ;) According to customs my translation is beneath the lyrics again. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the lyrics of the song in this chapter. (It's slowly getting annoying, but better safe than sorry. ^^)

Enjoy the chapter. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 22: Singing Competition Part 4  
**

Before the competition continued Zelos, Seles, Sheena and Lilly watched Orochi and Ashton doing the ninja training. Ashton was pretty good by now and was probably able to take it on with the peers from Mizuho, though they had been doing this training since their early childhood. Voax had a special training as a ninja dog as well because Ashton wanted to become a real ninja at all costs.

"Ohh, he's sooo cute!" Seles exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Well, he's after all the son of my sister," Sheena said proudly.

"And he's Zelos' adoptive son, and thus somehow my nephew," Seles replied. She had heard last evening that Zelos had adopted Ashton and Lilly. But she hadn't learned yet that Zelos and Sheena were married …

Sheena couldn't accept Seles' comment of course. "I don't think that Ashton wants to have a scarecrow like you as aunt."

"And who says that he wants to have a witch like you as aunt?" Seles gave back.

Zelos put a hand on his forehead. "Not again …"

Lilly just looked at the grown-ups helplessly.

"Come, Lilly, let's rather go to Yuan over there …" Zelos said before taking Lilly's hand and walking with her to the leader of the Renegades who was watching Orochi and Ashton rather out of boredom.

"Ah, has the cat fight started again?" Yuan asked bluntly.

"Something like that … Geez, why can't they just get along with each other?"

They observed the two women that were spitting and swearing at each other. Even the most cold-blooded killer wouldn't have dared to intervene in that argument, out of fear to attract the grudge of the two temperamental and quick-witted women. So for Zelos it came even less into consideration to interrupt those two.

"You do know that they're actually fighting over you, don't you?" Yuan asked.

"Nonsense! Why should Seles fight with Sheena over me? She hates me," Zelos replies.

"Are you sure about that? Back then you also thought that Sheena would hate you, right? And now you're married." Yuan kept silent for a while before he continued. "Does Seles actually know that you're married?"

Zelos shrugged. "Dunno. She wasn't at the wedding and we haven't told her."

Yuan nodded. "But practically everyone knows that the Chosen is married now … At least it is known in the vicinity of Meltokio."

"But the abbey is rather isolated. So that means that Seles probably doesn't know it."

Meanwhile Ashton and Orochi had stopped their training because the bickering of the two women had distracted them too much.

"Maybe it's better like this," Yuan said to Zelos. "But she probably knows that you two are together, it's pretty obvious after all … Maybe that's the reason she's even here."

Zelos looked at the half-elf questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Yuan grinned, stood straight and looked at Zelos as if he were a teacher that wanted to explain his pupil why something was the way it was and not different. "That's not difficult. She heard that you and Sheena are together, and now she wants to split you up."

Zelos looked at Yuan slow-wittedly. "Why should she want that?"

Yuan pointed at Sheena and Seles. "Because your sister obviously doesn't like her, and because she's envious of her."

"Does that mean my sister wants to be together with me?" Zelos asked in shock. "But that's not possible, we're siblings …"

Yuan gave him a clout. "Say, what strange things are you actually thinking? I thought you had changed, but apparently a part of the old Zelos is still within you! Seles wants to split you and Sheena up because she wants to spend more time with you! You're her only brother after all, and as far as I know she didn't have much time with you."

Zelos still looked skeptically. "I can't really believe that …"

"Believe what you want," Yuan said. He had slowly enough of discussing it with Zelos. "Ah, it looks like the argument is paused for the time being."

When Zelos looked at Sheena and Seles again he saw Sheena running into the house of the chief. He walked to Seles worriedly. "What's wrong with her?"

Seles was smiling contentedly. She held the view that she had won the first round of a long fight. "Well, she was suddenly totally pale. Maybe she realized what a hideous witch she is, and because of this she got nauseous."

"Seles, stop it already!" Zelos snarled at his sister before leaving her behind to see what was wrong with Sheena.

Seles' face darkened. "Not long, brother, then you'll be free from her spell … I promise you."

"You won't have luck with that. The magic of love can't be destroyed that easily."

Seles winced and turned around only to see Kuchinawa who was standing in front of her. She looked at him angrily. "Have you ever heard that it's not right to sneak up to women, pea-brain?"

"Oh, sure, I have. But fortunately you're a shrew and not a woman," Kuchinawa replied, being slapped immediately.

Seles tramped away furiously.

"And she's a clumsy oaf as well …" Kuchinawa murmured quietly while rubbing his cheek.

"Honestly, brother. You don't really think that you can win her heart like that, do you?" Orochi asked grinningly.

Kuchinawa blushed. "S-Shut up! Why does everybody think that I'm interested in this shrew anyway?"

"It's obvious," Yuan remarked languidly. "Geez, when does the competition continue? I'm bored."

"I think it will continue soon. But Yuan, just admit that you only want to get plastered with hot wine punch again," Orochi said. He had seen how Yuan had steadily walked to the hot wine punch booth.

"So what? It's none of your business."

"Ahh … And I thought after your recent adventure you would refrain from alcohol for the time being, sir," Kuchinawa said grinningly.

"A-As long as I'm not drinking too much and I'm still in my right mind everything's alright …" Yuan replied embarrassedly. He had already forgotten that Kuchinawa knew of his night with Kacey.

"What adventure?" Ashton asked curiously.

"You're still too young for that," Kuchinawa answered.

"Geez, the most exciting things are always kept from us children … Come, Lilly, we build a snowman over there until the competition starts." Ashton took the hand of his sister, and so the both of them walked away from the grown-ups.

In the meantime, Zelos and Sheena came out of the house of the chief again.

"Sheena, I'm really worried about you … You should see a doctor," Zelos said.

Sheena sighed irritably. "Fine, as soon as the competition is over I'll see a doctor. Satisfied?"

Zelos nodded. "And don't let Seles get you down. She probably doesn't mean what she says …"

"Who do you think I am? I will never let this scarecrow get me down! Before that happens Yggdrasill first has to come back to life, admit that he's homosexual and sing with that Chorior – Edoph or what he was called – 'I don't feel like dancing' from the Scissor Sisters! And moreover, your sister means exactly what she says!"

Because Sheena was pretty upset and Zelos was afraid that her blood pressure would go sky high he just said: "O-Okay …"

"Finally a little pep comes in this village," Tiga, who was coming towards them, suddenly said.

"I have to admit that it's not boring here right now," Orochi agreed. With a side glance at the leader of the Renegades he added: "Unless your name is Yuan."

"I don't care a fig for this whole relationship crap," the half-elf explained himself.

"Unless it's about your own relationship problems …" Kuchinawa murmured whereupon he earned a deadly glare from Yuan.

Tiga was laughing. "Enjoy this time in which these things are your greatest problems. Soon everything will change. For all of you." With these confusing words he wanted to go, but then he remembered something. "Ah, the competition continues now by the way."

"I have the feeling he gets weirder every year …" Orochi remarked frowning.

"Yeah, you're right," Sheena agreed.

"Well, let's go to the stage finally," Yuan said before walking ahead; the others followed him.

Orochi immediately took the role of the moderator again and greeted the excited audience first of all. "I don't want to talk for that long now. The next possible winner of this competition is Bayne Muyami with the song 'Alles'!"

Bayne entered the stage, took the microphone from Orochi and said: "Zuzi, this song's for you."

Zuzi, who was standing next to Sheena, blushed.

The melody started and Bayne began to sing.

_**Alles (Everything) (One Piece)**_

_Wenn du willst_

_Tauch ich durch das Meer_

_Ohne Luft zu holen_

_Viele tausend Meilen und mehr._

_:::  
_

_(If you want_

_I dive through the ocean_

_Without drawing breath_

_Many thousand miles and more.)_

_:::  
_

_Nur für dich_

_Flieg ich über's Land_

_Hab' zwei Sterne gestohlen_

_Leg' sie in deine Hand._

_:::  
_

_(Only for you_

_I fly over the land_

_I've stolen two stars_

_I lay them into your hand.)_

_:::  
_

Bayne wanted to make Zuzi clear that he would do everything to find the locket and win her back with it.

_:::_

_Ich tu alles_

_Was man nur träumen kann_

_Alles_

_Tu ich für dich, ich glaub an dich, merkst du es nicht_

_Ich tu alles_

_An was du manchmal denkst_

_Wird wahr, weil ich es dir schenk'._

_:::  
_

_(I do everything_

_You can dream of_

_Everything_

_I do for you, I believe in you, don't you notice it_

_I do everything_

_You're sometimes thinking of_

_It comes true because I give it to you.)_

_:::  
_

_Alles, was es gibt auf der Welt_

_Alles, was dir so sehr gefällt_

_Wo immer es ist, das finde ich_

_Ich geh für dich überall hin_

_Freu' mich, egal wo ich bin_

_Auf den Augenblick, denn du wartest zum Glück_

_Auf mich._

_:::  
_

_(Everything there is in the world_

_Everything you like so much_

_Wherever it is I'll find it_

_I go everywhere for you_

_I'm looking forward, no matter where I am,_

_To the moment because you're fortunately waiting_

_For me.)_

_:::  
_

It calmed Bayne down immensely to know that Zuzi would wait for him until he had found the locket.

_:::_

_Ich geh für dich_

_Ob bei Dunkelheit_

_Oder Sonnenlicht_

_Kein Weg ist mir zu weit._

_:::  
_

_(I walk for you_

_Whether in the darkness_

_Or in the sunlight_

_No way is too far for me.)_

_:::  
_

_Nur für dich_

_Würd' ich alles tun_

_Auf die Reise geh'n_

_Ohne jemals auszuruhen._

_:::  
_

_(Only for you_

_I would do everything_

_Go on a journey_

_Without ever resting.)_

_:::  
_

He would search unfailingly. Nothing could stop him, he would travel regardless of the weather conditions.

_:::_

_Ich tu alles_

_Was man nur träumen kann_

_Alles_

_Tu ich für dich, ich glaub an dich, merkst du es nicht_

_Ich tu alles_

_An was du manchmal denkst_

_Wird wahr, weil ich es dir schenk'._

_:::  
_

_(I do everything_

_You can dream of_

_Everything_

_I do for you, I believe in you, don't you notice it_

_I do everything_

_You sometimes think of_

_It comes true because I give it to you.)_

_:::  
_

_Alles, was es gibt auf der Welt_

_Alles, was dir so sehr gefällt_

_Wo immer es ist, das finde ich_

_Ich geh für dich überall hin_

_Freu' mich, egal wo ich bin_

_Auf den Augenblick, denn du wartest_

_Auf mich._

_:::  
_

_(Everything there is in the world_

_Everything you like so much_

_Wherever it is I'll find it_

_I go everywhere for you_

_I'm looking forward, no matter where I am,_

_To the moment because you're fortunately waiting_

_For me.)_

_:::  
_

_Alles, was es gibt auf der Welt_

_Alles, was dir so sehr gefällt_

_Wo immer es ist, das finde ich_

_Ich geh für dich überall hin_

_Freu' mich, egal wo ich bin_

_Auf den Augenblick, denn du wartest zum Glück._

_:::  
_

_(Everything there is in the world_

_Everything you like so much_

_Wherever it is I'll find it_

_I go everywhere for you_

_I'm looking forward, no matter where I am,_

_To the moment because you're fortunately waiting.)_

_:::  
_

_Alles, was es gibt auf der Welt_

_Alles, was dir so sehr gefällt_

_Wo immer es ist, das finde ich_

_Ich geh für dich überall hin_

_Freu' mich, egal wo ich bin_

_Auf den Augenblick, denn du wartest_

_Auf mich._

_:::  
_

_(Everything there is in the world_

_Everything you like so much_

_Wherever it is I'll find it_

_I go everywhere for you_

_I'm looking forward, no matter where I am,_

_To the moment because you're fortunately waiting_

_For me.)_

_:::  
_

You could really see how Zuzi was fighting back the tears. But she kept being strong and allowed only a single tear to run down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Bayne …"

Sheena put an arm around her shoulders and smiled at her encouragingly.

* * *

Sheena and Seles will continue bickering for some time. xDD And poor Zelos will have to endure it. *grin*

Yuan is cool. ^^ And I just had to laugh when I proofread this chapter and he said that he isn't interested in this relationship crap because in another story of mine he's the one who's trying to pair up the characters with each other. xDD

So, another insult has been added to the insult list which looks like this:

Sheena to Seles: scarecrow

Seles to Sheena: witch

Kuchinawa to Seles: shrew

Seles to Kuchinawa: pea-brain

xDD Strange, somehow Seles is always involved. xDD

Well, let's talk about more serious things. Bayne's song. Yeah, I couldn't write that much in between because the lyrics were already saying everything ... But I think the song's fitting very well to Bayne. ^^ And you can see that Zuzi is pretty touched by the song. ^^

Ah, yeah, and Tiga has been mysterious again ... xD Maybe he's really taking drugs? xDD

To be continued ...


	24. Ill omen

Hey there! ^^

I really like this chapter. =) It's ... mysterious again. xD

Well, have fun while reading it. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 23: ****Ill omen  
**

The four Diaos who had stayed the night in the inn of Izoold were ready to continue their journey. They had bought enough supplies and were equipped with tents, sleeping bags, pots and other utensils needed for camping because on the way from Izoold to Hima there were no other cities or villages. When they were just walking past the docks they accidently overheard a conversation.

"Jek, I've relied now long enough on you being right with your assumptions. But after this failure I really can't give you any more Gald for another expedition," a man with grey hair and glasses said. Maybe it was because of the beige vest, but you could see immediately that he was an archeologist.

"Please, only this last time! I will prove that there really is this village! Lukea exists, deep in the mountains of Hima!" the man opposite of him claimed. He had short red hair which was slowly getting grey.

Cozid, Edoph, Nariko and Retisa pricked their ears. A village in the mountains of Hima? Was it the village they were searching for?

The old archeologist sighed. "Jek, this village is a myth, just like all the other cities, villages, temples and beings you've tried to find. We've supported you for a long time, but now it comes to an end. Either you start searching for things of which we know that they exist or you can look for a new job."

Jek turned around angrily. "Then I'll search alone! I will find it and then the whole world will see that Lukea does exist!" He walked past the Chorior.

"Wait!" Cozid exclaimed.

Jek stopped and looked at the man who called him confusedly. "Yes?"

"We've accidently overheard your conversation. You're searching for a village in the mountains of Hima?" Nariko asked.

"Yeah, just make fun of me! But I know that it exists! I have trustworthy sources," Jek said.

"We're searching for this village as well," Cozid clarified. "We believe you that it exists."

Jek looked at the four skeptically. "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Edoph, cutie," Edoph introduced himself while shaking Jek's hand, winking.

Cozid looked at Edoph with a raised eyebrow and pulled him away from Jek. "Just ignore him. I'm Cozid."

"My name is Nariko," Nariko said friendly.

"Retisa," was everything the silent girl said.

"I'm Jek Irweld. Pleased to meet you. So, you want to find Lukea as well … Then you probably don't mind if I come with you, do you?"

"I think it would be even helpful for us. You probably know better where exactly the village is," Cozid remarked.

"I've found some hints, yes. If you could wait here for a while I would quickly get my stuff," Jek replied.

"Sure," Nariko said.

When Jek had come back with a big backpack on his back, which he could barely carry, they left Izoold.

:::

Northeast of the Diaos on the other side of the ocean another group was on their way. Asgard came steadily closer, and soon the city of ruins and the wind could be seen from the little hill on which the group was standing.

"Even seeing Asgard from here, my heart starts beating faster!" Raine remarked with sparkling eyes.

Genis just sighed. Why couldn't his sister be normal? But on the other hand … he liked Raine the way she was. For nothing in the world he wanted to change her because she was the only family he had left.

"Why are you on your way to Asgard anyway?" Riki asked curiously. "There's nothing but dusty scrap heaps."

"Dusty … scrap heaps …?" Raine took a deep breath.

"Calm down, Raine …" Genis said, expecting that Raine would explode like a volcano any minute.

"Asgard is only a stopover. We're on the way to Iselia," Kratos explained to the little girl.

"Wooow! That's a long journey! I've never traveled that far … But what do you want in Iselia? It's only a small village."

"We have to find something that is hidden near Iselia," Genis said.

"Then it really has to be something important if you travel so far because of it," Riki remarked cheerily.

"Yes, it is," Raine stated.

"My house is in that direction," Riki announced when they had almost reached Asgard. The little girl led them past Asgard to the west. A little wooden house was standing in front of a stone wall.

"Was this house already here the last time we were in Asgard?" Genis asked his big sister quietly.

Raine shook her head. "At least I haven't noticed it …"

The house had only two rooms, namely a bathroom and a room that served as kitchen, living-room and bedroom at the same time. On the wall a few paintings of landscapes and animals were hanging.

"Wow, they're great! Did you brother paint them?" Genis asked in amazement while looking more closely at the paintings.

"My brother? The last time he had a paint brush in his hand he almost broke his foot," Riki replied.

"How come?" Raine wanted to know.

"Well … He wanted to dunk the paint brush in the paint but didn't look at it, and then he knocked over the paint pot which landed on his foot. Because of the pain he jumped up, hit his head on a shelf and finally the paint brush, which he had thrown in the air, landed in another paint pot so that the paint splashed in his face …" Riki explained.

"So who painted these if it wasn't your brother?" Genis asked curiously.

"Me!" Riki said proudly.

Genis looked at with surprise. "You? Really?"

Riki sulked a little bit because he didn't want to believe her. "Yeeeah!"

"O … kay …" Genis murmured while remembering what 'artworks' he had produced when he had been as old as Riki. A dog with two different long ears, five legs and purple fur came to his mind. "Ehehehe …"

"We should buy the supplies for the further journey now. Do you want to come with us, Riki?" Raine asked.

The girl thought about it for a few seconds but then shook her head. "I'll stay here. But it would be nice if you could come here again later."

"We will," Genis said before they left the house in the direction of Asgard.

"I don't like letting her alone," Kratos stated. He tried to dissemble it, but everybody could see that he was worried.

"She'll manage," Raine replied.

"She's still a child!" Kratos disagreed.

Genis, who was walking ahead, turned around to the two curiously. It didn't happen that often that Kratos was so … emotional.

"We'll come back later to see after her once more," Raine tried to calm the swordsman down, surprised that he was so worried about the little girl. But then she remembered the name Kratos had mumbled when he had seen Riki for the first time. Maybe this was the reason for his unusual concern.

"And after that?" Kratos almost yelled at Raine.

Genis sighed, expecting that it would come again to an argument, and he was right.

"We can't take her with us, Kratos," Raine said calmly.

They walked through the archway of Asgard, climbed the stairs and stopped finally in front of the shops. The voices of the vendors could be heard, children were playing happily tag and ran past them, and the ever present wind blew through their hair.

Kratos still seemed to be upset, but at least he spoke with a normal loud voice again. "Why not?"

Raine just shook her head unbelievingly. Had he totally lost his mind? "The journey is far too dangerous for a little girl!"

"Isn't it dangerous for us as well?" Kratos objected.

"That's something different. We're adults."

Genis grinned from one ear to the other. That was the first time that his sister had called him an adult.

"Apart from Genis of course," Raine added as if she wanted to anger her brother.

"You're mean …" the half-elf murmured, sulking.

"We can protect Riki, I see really no problem …" Kratos replied.

Raine rubbed her temples and shook her head. "You must be out of your mind, Kratos! We can't drag even more people into this, even less a little girl! She has nothing to do with the prophecy, and it should stay this way!"

Kratos had to accept that Raine was right with that, but still he persisted on his opinion and put forth desperate arguments which were set at naught by Raine in the next second. "We can't leave her alone either!"

"In this city there must be somebody who can take care of Riki!" Raine replied, gradually getting annoyed.

"But I don't like that."

This comment made Raine's patience snap. Genis, who knew the moods of his sister enough by now, stepped back. "Damn you, Kratos! It's not about what you like and what you don't! Just think about it! Wouldn't it make more sense to let Riki stay here and thus to not expose her to danger?"

"Here she can be hurt as much as on the journey!" Kratos disagreed. "But here nobody can protect her! And she'll die! She'll die …" Images flooded his mind and let him relive the past.

"Is it because of this Rozanne?" Raine asked, suddenly quiet.

Kratos, lost in thought, looked at her confusedly. "What?"

Genis, who hadn't really listened to the argument, now looked at them curiously once again. Lunpor seemed to be curious as well.

"Rozanne. You've mentioned her name when you've seen Riki for the first time. She reminds you of this Rozanne, right? She must have meant much to you," Raine said.

Kratos turned his head away from Raine and was silent. It would've been too painful to talk about Rozanne.

Raine waited for some time for an answer, but then she accepted that Kratos didn't want to talk about it. "No matter how much Riki reminds you of Rozanne we can't take her with us. And you know that, Kratos. I will now look for somebody who can take care of Riki, and I suggest that you buy the supplies in the meantime." She threw dunning glances at Kratos and Genis. While the swordsman ignored her completely Genis nodded.

Together with Lunpor Raine left the two and walked through the snowy city. She had already an idea who she would ask first. Certainly the two hadn't forgotten her yet, and actually they owed her anyway.

Raine knocked on the door which was opened a few seconds later.

"Yes?" a young woman with long dark blue hair asked. "Can I help you?"

It looked like the woman didn't recognize her. Raine just wanted to answer when she heard a loud scream.

"Holy Martel! Professor Raine Sage!" The young woman was pushed aside, and a man with short hair that had the same color as the hair of the woman appeared in the door frame. He shook Raine's hand excitedly. "I've hoped so much that you would visit us once again!"

"Hello Linar," Raine said while depriving the young enthusiastic man her hand before she got a cramp in her arm because of the handshaking.

Now it dawned on the woman as well. "It's you! I haven't recognized you at all!"

"Well, it's already been a while," Raine replied smilingly.

"Yes. You did something to your hair. It looks good," Aisha said cheerily.

Raine's hand wandered to her hair which she had tied back. Suddenly she realized that her pointy ears could be seen. But apart from the fact that the half-elf discrimination had decreased rapidly the last years and Sylvarant was more tolerant towards half-elves than Tethe'alla anyway, Aisha and Linar were friends with a half-elf and didn't care about the fact that both human and elfish blood was running through his veins.

"Oh, come in first of all," Aisha offered. "Of course your … um … wolf can come in as well."

"Thanks." Raine and Lunpor entered the little house.

"Do you want to drink something? Tea or coffee or something else?" Linar asked.

"Tea would be nice."

Linar nodded and immediately rushed into the kitchen, and according to the noise he almost took apart half of the kitchen because of his vigor.

"He's so glad to see you," Aisha explained. "Every time he faced a problem in his research he said 'Professor Sage would certainly know how to solve this mystery' and 'If only Professor Sage were here'. He was actually only talking about you." Aisha winked at her. "You know, I think he has a slight crush on you." She giggled.

Raine didn't really know what she was supposed to reply. Linar was an intelligent young man but he wasn't her type, and he was also too young. (Although I don't know how old he actually is …)

Aisha seemed to realize that the topic was awkward for Raine because she asked: "But you're certainly not here without a reason, are you?"

"That's right," Raine answered, obviously relieved by the change of topics.

Linar came back into the room with the tea and a few cookies.

"Linar, sit down, I think Raine has to tell us something," Aisha said to her brother before he could ask Raine if she needed something else.

"My friends and I are on a long and dangerous journey, and we are here in Asgard to get new supplies. On the way we've met a little girl who lives all alone in a house nearby. We can't take her with us, and that's why I wanted to ask if you could take care of her," Raine explained before taking a sip from the tea.

Linar and Aisha were suddenly pale.

"With the house you mean … the house in front of the stone wall in the west?" Aisha asked carefully.

"Yes." Raine looked at them confusedly. "Why?"

"The haunted house …" Linar murmured.

"The house appeared last night all of a sudden," Aisha explained. "Within moments it was just there. Most think of it as an ill omen but … Well …"

"There has to be an explanation," Linar said. "I've hoped you could solve this mystery, Professor Sage." He looked at her hopefully.

Raine was confused. What did they mean when they said that the house had suddenly appeared last night? That wasn't possible! Unless … "An illusion …?" Raine thought about it. If the house was an illusion it would mean that the walls, the objects in the house, just everything that concerned the house didn't exist. But who was Riki then? Did she maybe belong to the enemies? But she was just a child and seemed so innocent. But maybe she had no bearing on it and was under some kind of spell. But still Raine would keep this information in mind. "I can't really make head or tail out of it either. But apart from that could you still take care of the girl?"

Aisha shook her head. "I'm sorry, but Harley, Linar and I will be on an expedition the next weeks."

"Hmm … Then I'll have to speak with some other persons …" Raine said disappointedly.

"You won't have much luck. Like I said, most people think of the house as an ill omen," Aisha replied.

"I'll try anyway." Raine stood up and walked towards the door. Lunpor followed her like a loyal lap dog.

"B-But Professor Sage! You can't go yet! I've still so many questions for you!" Linar remarked.

"I'm sorry, but I've got no time," Raine apologized.

Linar hang his head disappointedly. Raine said goodbye to the two and asked on her way through the city some other person if they could take care of Riki.

But it was like Aisha had said. As soon as she mentioned the house the habitants of Asgard didn't want to hear anything anymore. Finally she decided that it made no sense to continue asking and walked back to the shops where Kratos and Genis were probably already waiting for her.

* * *

Jek Irweld ... Hehe, he's not that unimportant. ^^ And well, maybe you already noticed something? But don't worry if you haven't, I think nobody will pay attention to that anyway. At least I think I wouldn't ... xD

I had to laugh when I read the last sentence of the first part just now. xDD It's a downright tongue twister. xDD

Riki is cool. ^^ And her brother as well. You'll also like him, but it will still take some time until he appears. ^^

So, the next argument between Kratos and Raine. ^^ I just like them arguing. xDD So, yeah, Kratos is worried about Riki because she reminds him of Rozanne ... And obviously something bad happened to Rozanne, whoever it might be.

Isn't it mysterious that Riki's house appeared overnight? Who is she really? Can they trust her? And will they take her along? You'll see ... Hehe. xD

To be continued ...


	25. Singing Competition Part 5

Hey!

Here I am again, with the penultimate SC chapter. ^^ This time there are two songs again, one Japanese (Lost Heaven from Fullmetal Alchemist) and one German (Schicksal from Detective Conan). I found the translation of the Japanese song once again on whereas I translated the German song myself (and that's why it's probably not that good xD). You can find both songs on Youtube again. =)

**Disclaimer: **I neither own the lyrics of the songs nor the translation of the Japanese Song.

Enjoy the chapter! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 24: Singing Competition Part 5  
**

As Orochi was standing on the stage again, he took his time to announce the next singer. He rather wanted to get the jury members to say if they already had a favorite – without having success.

"Oh, come on! Why don't you want to tell us?" Orochi asked disappointedly. That he was the moderator he had apparently totally forgotten.

"For the last time, Orochi, we first have to hear all candidates before we can say anything further," Igaguri answered, annoyed.

Unsatisfied, Orochi sighed and looked at the audience. Just now he remembered that he was the moderator. But still he continued dallying although it had been him who had rather dealt with the competition in one day. "But surely you can tell us what the singer has to represent."

"First of all the winner has to sing very well – everybody should know this. Furthermore, they have to have charisma, and they have to be able to thrill the audience. So, those who aren't well received by the audience can't win," Shinobu explained patiently.

"I see." Orochi started grinning. "Very well. Thank you, Shinobu-chan. Well, then let's see if the next candidate has a chance of winning."

"Finally it continues …" many in the audience murmured, totally bored.

Orochi's grin grew bigger.

"He has plotted something …" Kuchinawa mumbled.

"I've thought the same just now," Sheena said.

Both of them knew Orochi pretty good. When he was grinning like that, he was planning something. Back then when they had thought of new pranks they had always waited for this grin because then they had known that they had a good plan.

"The next candidate who will try his luck is …" Orochi made a dramatic pause. But he had to realize disappointedly that the audience wasn't really thrilled but bored. "… my brother, Kuchinawa Inbina!"

"WHAT?" Kuchinawa exclaimed in surprise. He hadn't enrolled! Now he understood why Orochi had grinned like that. HE had enrolled for Kuchinawa against his will. "You!" If Kuchinawa's glares had been deadly, Orochi would've immediately seen his grave.

"Come on, Kuchinawa! Don't be so shy! Don't you want to show everybody here how good you can sing?" Orochi asked. It didn't seem to bother him much that he had signed his death sentence.

"No way!" Kuchinawa replied stubbornly.

"Ah, I see," Seles remarked with a superior smile on her face. "You know that you can't win this competition and want to spare the audience your dissonant voice."

"Be quiet! I will show you that I can sing very well!" Determined, Kuchinawa entered the stage and pulled the microphone out of Orochi's hand. "Fine, what shall I sing?"

"I've chosen your favorite song. ‚Lost Heaven'," Orochi said contentedly.

Kuchinawa nodded. As Orochi wanted to leave the stage Kuchinawa grabbed his arm. "Only to make it clear, Orochi: You're so dead!"

Orochi nodded, not really convinced. "Sure." If his brother had ever followed through with his threats, Orochi would have probably died as a child.

When the melody had started Kuchinawa was first singing a little bit unsurely. Until now he had only sung while showering or when he had been sure that nobody was nearby. Only too bad that his brother still had heard him sometimes nonetheless.

_**Lost Heaven (Full Metal Alchemist Movie Ending)**_

_Woah! Kasane awaseta yume wo daite hateshinai rakuen he_

_Mou nakusu mono sae mitsukaranai kakenuketa harukana michi_

_Nani hitotsu utagau koto mo shiranakatta ne_

_:::  
_

_(Woah! Bringing things together; holding a dream; heading into boundless paradise_

_I can't even get back what I lost; running through a far-off path_

_We never knew to doubt a single thing, did we?)_

_:::  
_

He had listened to this song often after he had lost his parents. Somehow it comforted him.

_:::_

_We'll say goodbye, lost heaven_

_How we longed for heaven_

_We're letting go of something we never had_

_Time goes so fast, heaven is lost._

_:::  
_

When there really was heaven then he was pretty sure that his parents were there. But he would probably rather go to hell than to heaven. He had done too many bad things …

_:::_

_Te wo nobashi tsukanda yume ha sotto kuzureyuku suna no shiro_

_Tada tachitsuku shiteta wakare michi hohoemi wo nokoshite_

_Kiete itta kimi ga egaku rakuen he to_

_:::  
_

_(I reached out my hand to catch a dream; a softly crumbling castle of sand_

_We just stood stock still at the street where we parted; leaving behind a smile_

_It just disappeared – the paradise you painted.)_

_:::  
_

By now Kuchinawa was singing full-heartedly. He had totally forgotten that almost everybody from Mizuho was listening to him.

_:::_

_We'll say goodbye, lost heaven_

_How we longed for heaven_

_We're letting go of something we never had_

_Time goes so fast, heaven is lost._

_:::  
_

_Hitotsu ni narenai ukanda hoshikuzu hitotsu no shuuen ni akai hanataba wo_

_:::  
_

_(The floating stardust, we couldn't make one again; a bouquet of red flowers for the end of this performance.)_

_:::  
_

He was so lost in the song that he didn't realize how the women had started screaming like crazy and pushing to the front irrespectively of the others. Each woman wanted to be in the first row, and to reach this goal they pushed, scratched and bit. You could've almost thought that Kuchinawa was a superstar …

_:::_

_Kakedashita shisen no saki ga shinkirou demo_

_:::  
_

_(We'll run to the destination in our eyes; even if it's only an illusion.)_

_:::  
_

_We'll say goodbye, lost heaven_

_We'll say goodbye, lost heaven_

_We'll say goodbye, lost heaven_

_We'll say goodbye, lost heaven, yeah_

_:::  
_

_We'll say goodbye, lost heaven_

_How we longed for heaven_

_We're letting go of something we never had_

_Time goes so fast, heaven!_

_:::  
_

_We'll say goodbye, lost heaven_

_How we longed for heaven_

_We're letting go of something we never had_

_Time goes so fast, heaven is lost_

_Time goes so fast, heaven is lost_

_Time goes so fast, heaven is lost_

_I wish you good luck, I still remember every day._

_I wish you good luck, I still remember every day._

_:::  
_

When the song ended and Kuchinawa finally realized what was taking place in front of his eyes, he first thought he was dreaming. But he didn't seem to be the only one who felt that way.

Orochi was standing there with his mouth open and couldn't believe that his brother was received that well … By the women especially. Actually he had wanted to ace his brother out with this competition, but it looked like it would be difficult now. He pondered for minutes what he could do to have the same effect on the audience until Tiga pointed out to him friendly that the audience was waiting.

Again on stage with the microphone in his hand Orochi cleared his throat. "Yes … um … That was … surprising … Well … Our next singer … um … is Sheena Fujibayashi … with … 'Sickschal' … um … I mean 'Schicksal' …"

"Wow, he's totally shocked," Zelos remarked. "Well done, Kuchinawa." He nodded to the masked ninja appreciatively.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. Although I can't understand why the women have gone so crazy. After all, it wasn't that great," Seles teased him.

Kuchinawa smiled, confident of victory. "Let's wait for the jury's decision."

In the meantime, Sheena entered the stage. Of course it was difficult now to thrill the audience after Kuchinawa had done so well, but actually she didn't care if she won or not. At least she tried to persuade herself of that. But everybody who knew Sheena well was aware of the fact that she always wanted to win and always gave it her best. But when it wasn't meant to be she accepted it. Though of course she was then always angry at herself.

_**Schicksal (Destiny) (Detective Conan)**_

_Die Wahrheit versteckt sich_

_Kann ich wirklich glauben was ich seh'?_

_So viele Illusionen führen nie ans Ziel_

_Die Wahrheit verirrt sich_

_Sie wird geändert und verdreht_

_Und hinter allen Fassaden_

_Läuft ein doppeltes Spiel._

_:::  
_

_(Truth is hiding_

_Can I really believe what I see?_

_So many illusions never lead to the goal_

_Truth is losing its way_

_It's changed and twisted_

_And behind every facade_

_Dirty work takes place.)_

_:::  
_

Lately many confusing things were happening. The prophecy, the Envoys of Death … Were they in the end only illusions to frighten her or were they real and wanted to kill her?

_:::_

_So wie ein leuchtender Sonnenstrahl_

_Licht in das Dunkel bringt_

_So bist auch du für mich_

_Ein endloser Morgen beginnt für uns._

_:::  
_

_(Like a shining sunbeam_

_Brings light to the dark_

_You are for me_

_An endless morning begins for us.)_

_:::  
_

But she wasn't alone. She had her family and friends … and her unborn child.

_:::_

_Ich weiß genau, es muss mein Schicksal sein_

_Den Weg zu gehen, was immer auch geschieht_

_Denn es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit_

_Bis man die Wahrheit sieht!_

_Oh Yeah!_

_:::  
_

_Ich weiß genau, es muss mein Schicksal sein_

_Und es wird lange noch so weitergehn_

_Doch dann wird man das Licht sehen_

_Ich glaub daran!_

_Ich glaub an dich!_

_:::  
_

_(I know exactly it has to be my destiny_

_To follow the path whatever happens_

_Because it's only a matter of time_

_Until you see the truth!_

_Oh yeah!_

_:::  
_

_I know exactly it has to be my destiny_

_And it will go on like that for a long time_

_But then you'll see the light_

_I believe in it!_

_I believe in you!)_

_:::  
_

She knew that many things would approach her. She played an important role in the prophecy and she would probably have to take many risks. But in the end this was her destiny.

* * *

Well, poor Orochi. xDD He imagined things slightly differently. xDD And now Kuchinawa is somehow the next superstar. xDD

I really like Sheena's song, and I think it fits very well to her situation. ^^

So, the next SC chapter (don't mistake it with the following chapter) the last two singers will sing ... And then the jury will announce their decision. Of course, there will be also a winner's song. =) So, let yourself be surprised.

To be continued ...


	26. Shadows of the past

Hey, it's Saturday again. ^^

I like this chapter and the title. =) I hope you will as well. ;)

Enjoy the chapter. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 25: Shadow****s of the past  
**

Genis and Kratos were already waiting for Raine. The two had bought everything they needed for the further journey. Or rather Genis had bought everything. Kratos had been rather following him like a loyal lap dog and had refused to make the slightest sound.

Raine had actually planned to tell the two what she had learned from Linar and Aisha, but in the end she didn't have the opportunity because the three overheard something by accident that determined the next destination of their journey.

"Do you know Lord Ganeo who's living in a castle near Palmacosta?" a young man asked his girlfriend.

Raine flinched noticeably when she heard that name. Terrible memories flooded her memory.

"What's wrong, Raine?" Genis asked worriedly, but his sister didn't answer him.

"Yes, of course. Supposedly the castle originally didn't belong to his family," the girlfriend of the man answered.

"That's nothing! I've heard that he secretly keeps slaves! And that already for years!"

"What? But slavery has been forbidden long ago!" the woman said indignantly.

The man nodded. "Most slaves are half-elves, but rumor has it that there are some humans among them as well."

"How terrible! Somebody should do something against him …"

"Well, but this somebody first would have to prove that the lord is really keeping slaves. And that's exactly why he still couldn't be detained. No proofs could be found."

Raine turned away from the two. In her face different emotions could be seen; it varied from desperation and fear to anger and determination. When she looked at Genis and Kratos a fire was literally burning in her eyes. "We have to go to Palmacosta!"

Lunpor whimpered quietly because of the rage and persistence in the voice of the woman.

It was the first time for hours that Kratos piped up. "You're not actually planning on freeing the slaves, are you? We don't have time for that!"

"Oh yes, we have time for that." Raine's voice was quiet, but she was trembling with anger. She walked down the stairs towards the arch way that led out of Asgard and thus made it clear that she was determined to free the slaves.

Kratos, Genis and Lunpor were following her. The swordsman was silent for now, but as soon as Raine had calmed down again he would try once more to convince Raine that they didn't have the time to free some slaves. After a while he saw that Raine was holding her arm once again, like she already did when she had had the nightmare. He caught up with her and asked: "What is wrong with your arm?"

"It's nothing," she answered shortly.

Kratos didn't want to leave it like that and pulled away her hand. Raine protested, but he ignored it. He took off her thick cloak to be able to examine her arm. A blood stained sleeve surfaced.

"You're bleeding," Kratos noticed.

"So what? That's my own problem!" Raine spit at him.

Kratos ignored her nagging and tore a stripe from his own shirt to bandage Raine's arm with it. It would've been a waste of energy to heal such a little wound with magic. Apart from that he had the feeling that it was a wound that couldn't be healed with magic.

Genis and Lunpor had walked ahead and had now reached Riki's house.

"Hey, what takes you so long, you two?" Genis called.

Raine put on her cloak grimly and then walked without thanking Kratos to her brother.

Meanwhile Kratos was pondering why it was so important for Raine to free the slaves and wondered if the wound had something to do with it.

They entered the Riki's warm house. The little girl was already waiting for them happily. "You're back!"

Even now Raine didn't say anything about the things she had heard about Riki because she was too lost in thought. Only marginally she noticed that Riki had packed a backpack and was planning to come with them.

When Kratos asked Raine if she still had objections regarding Riki coming with them she shook her head almost unnoticeably.

So the group left the little house. Their next destination was Hakonesia Peak which they would reach before nightfall, if they hurried. When they had left Asgard so far behind that they couldn't see it any longer Riki's house disappeared as if it never had existed.

:::

In a little snowy village that was far away from Asgard a young woman was just putting her cloak on and wrapping a scarf around her neck. It was cold outside, and she didn't want to catch a cold so that she didn't make anybody worry about her unnecessarily. But she wasn't planning on staying outside that long anyway. She just wanted to meet a friend who wanted to tell her something important.

Suddenly her grandmother came into the living-room.

"Oh, where do you want to go?" she asked confusedly.

"I'm meeting Lloyd, he wanted to tell me something."

The old woman smiled and a cheery spark appeared shortly in her eyes as if she knew what Lloyd wanted to tell her grandchild. But the girl didn't notice that.

"See you later, grandmother," the girl said happily.

"Take care, Colette," the grandmother replied while waving after her when she had left the house.

Colette walked through the village, watched the children building a snowman or throwing snowballs at each other and smiled because of the peace that was reigning. Everything seemed to have found its balance. No competition for mana anymore, no Cruxis, no unnecessary sacrifices of the Chosen.

And this had been caused by Lloyd and his friends. Of course she had been with them as well, but in her opinion she hadn't done much … Either she had been a soulless angel or had been kidnapped once again. Again and again Lloyd and the others had had to save her … She wished that she hadn't made her friends worry about her during the journey so much, but she couldn't change it anymore anyway.

Colette just arrived at the school when she was already seeing Lloyd who was waving at her and running towards her.

"Hi Lloyd," the blonde haired girl greeted the young swordsman.

"Hey, Colette," Lloyd replied a little bit nervously.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

"Um … Yeah …" Lloyd rubbed the back of his head a little bit embarrassedly. "It's that … I …"

Suddenly a group of boys appeared who seemed to be a little bit older than Lloyd and Colette. Furthermore, they seemed to be drunk.

"Heeeeey, look who's here," one of them said.

Lloyd looked at them irritably; he couldn't need such guys now. He noticed that he didn't know them and assumed that they weren't from Iselia. "What do you want?"

"Be quiet, dumbass!" another guy said.

"How did you call me?" Lloyd asked angrily.

"Lloyd …" Colette said to calm her friend down, but it wasn't of much use because the guys provoked him even more.

"You don't look like the sharpest tool in the shed," a boy with a red nose remarked. If he had the red nose because of the cold or because of the alcohol was hard to tell. It was probably a mixture of both.

"At least I'm still in my right mind and don't get drunk!" Lloyd replied through gritted teeth.

"You should try it, you'll probably be more successful with this girl then!"

The other boys laughed while Lloyd became more and more angry.

"Leave Colette alone!"

"Leave Colette alone!" a taller boy mocked him. "Otherwise I'll run crying to my mommy!"

Colette slowly got a bad feeling and called on Lloyd to go to another place, but he wanted to teach those guys a lesson. He wanted to draw his swords, but he realized that he had left them at home.

"Ohhh, now he already imagines having swords!"

Lloyd gritted his teeth. "I can fight you without swords as well!" He lunged at one of the boys and hit him in the face. But that was pretty foolish because the boys were outnumbering.

"Lloyd!" Colette called worriedly when the guys beat Lloyd up. "Leave him alone!" She ran towards the boys and pulled at the arm of the boy with the red nose.

The boy pulled out a knife, and Colette stepped back, frightened. The boy grinned. Suddenly he had a great idea in his drunkenness … He grabbed her long blonde hair whereupon Colette fought back and lashed about. But the boy was stronger than her. The knife slowly came closer to her hair. Suddenly time seemed to slow down. The boys had lost interest in Lloyd by now and were paying attention to Colette and the boy with the knife.

And then … the knife reached Colette's hair and cut through it as if it was only butter. The boy let go of the cut hair, and it was blown in all possible directions by the wind. Colette had turned into a pillar of salt. Slowly she lifted her hand to her hair and felt the ends near her chin. Tears began to form in her eyes.

The boys were laughing.

"Ohh, now she'll start crying any moment!" one of them made fun of her.

Lloyd who was lying on the ground and now looking up to Colette was shocked. In his whole life he had never seen Colette cry. No matter in which situation she had been, she had never even shed a single tear, not even when she had been supposed to sacrifice herself for the world of Sylvarant. And now she was standing there, silent tears running down her cheeks. Then Lloyd suddenly noticed a change. When Colette turned to the boys who were still laughing such a rage was in her face like he had never seen before. It was frightening enough like that, but even more if you knew her as being the most gentle and friendliest person in the world.

The drunken boys suddenly fell silent when they saw Colette's glance and decided that it was now probably best to run away. That was indeed a wise decision because Colette was so furious that she herself didn't really know what she would have done.

Moaning, Lloyd sat up, noticed that he had several bruises and a head wound and then walked to Colette who had collapsed sobbingly while burying her face in her hands.

"Colette … Is everything alright?" he asked carefully. It was a stupid question, but he couldn't think of anything better.

"No! Nothing's alright!" Colette yelled at him.

Lloyd stepped back, startled. That wasn't the Colette he knew. The Colette he knew would've smiled at this point and assured him that everything was fine even if that obviously wasn't the case.

A little bit distraught Lloyd said: "Come, I'll walk you home …" He helped her to get up, and together they walked to Colette's house.

When they entered it the girl immediately ran up the stairs into her room.

"Oh my, what's wrong with her?" Colette's grandmother asked confusedly.

Then she noticed Lloyd who was looking guiltily at the stairs. "Lloyd, what happened to you?" She walked towards him and forced him to sit down on a chair so that she could take care of his head wound. "Well, and now tell me what happened!"

And so Lloyd told her what had happened.

"Oh my!" Phaidra said after that. "No wonder that she's so distraught …"

"But it's only hair … It'll grow again," Lloyd replied.

"Oh, Lloyd …" Phaidra murmured while patting his cheek. "Hair is the life for every girl." (Well, not every girl. *cough*)

"What? Then Colette will die now?" Lloyd asked in horror while jumping up.

"No, no, Lloyd, calm down. It just means that the hair is very important to girls. And to Colette they're even more important …"

"What do you mean?"

However, Phaidra couldn't answer because the next moment Frank, Colette's father, came into the house. "My, it's cold outside." He hang his cloak on a hat stand and noticed Lloyd then.

"Ah, Lloyd! Do you show your face here finally once again?" Frank asked jokingly. But when he noticed the cheerless mood he looked questioningly at Lloyd and Phaidra. "What's wrong?"

"I'll look after Colette," Phaidra said. "Lloyd, would you please tell Frank what happened?"

The boy nodded, and the old woman went upstairs.

"What happened?" Frank asked worriedly.

And so Lloyd explained once again what had occurred.

Frank sighed with relief after Lloyd had ended. "And I already thought it would be something really bad …"

"I think it is pretty bad for Colette. I've never seen her cry before, not even when she was hurt or in danger …"

"Hmm … Yes …" Frank murmured. "That has probably something to do with her mother."

"With her mother?" Lloyd asked curiously. This was the first time that Colette's mother was mentioned when he was present. He knew as good as nothing about her.

"Yes, I think Colette promised her something before she disappeared …" You could see how hard it was for Frank to talk about his wife.

But right now Lloyd was as considerate as a toothpick, and that's why he asked outright: "Colette's mother disappeared?"

Frank nodded with a pained facial expression. "When Colette was four years old … her mother left to do something against the half-elf discrimination. She was just like Colette, she couldn't bear it to see anybody suffering, and she wished that everybody could respect each other." Frank smiled a little bit but was serious again when he continued. "Originally her journey was supposed to take only some weeks, but she never came back … I searched for her for many years but without success. It was as if she had been swallowed by the earth."

Lloyd looked afflicted. "I'm sorry …"

Frank smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, boy. It was time for me to talk about it."

"Maybe it's the fault of the Desians that Colette's mother disappeared," Lloyd assumed.

"Maybe. Maybe not. In secret I'm hoping that she's still alive …"

Phaidra came down the stairs again. "Lloyd, Colette wants to see you."

Lloyd stood up and went upstairs. In front of Colette's room he stopped. He was a little bit afraid what was awaiting him. Was Colette still so changed? Or was she back to her old self again?

Finally he knocked on the door and opened it after he had heard a weak 'Come in'.

* * *

Hehehehe, isn't Raine's behavior mysterious? ^^ And also the strange wound on her arm ... Hehe, I really like the next happenings. ^^

Yeah, here they are: Lloyd and Colette. xD It was time for them to appear. ^^ Well, but poor Colette ... But I thought it would be cool if she was really furious once because it would be so unexpected ... ^^ And yeah, though I don't really like her I always found it stupid that we got nothing to know about her mother ... So I made up my own story about that. =)

To be continued ...


	27. Singing Competition Part 6

Hi!

So, here is the last part of the Singing Competition. Who will be the winner? ^^ You can try to guess. ;)

There are three songs this time, two Japanese and one English ... You can find all of them on Youtube again of course. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I neither own the lyrics of the song nor the translations of the Japanese songs.

Enjoy the chapter! =)

* * *

**Chapter 26: Singing Competition Part 6  
**

The next who had to enter the stage was Yuan. Though in contrast to Kuchinawa he had decided on his own to sing he wasn't really enthusiastic. The audience noticed that of course as well, and that's why it wasn't really surprising that the people weren't really thrilled by Yuan's singing skills.

_**Nanka Shiawase (What happiness) (Flame of Recca Opening)**_

_Mezamashi ni okosare sukejuuro wo konashi_

_Toki ni egao tsukuri nokoru wadakamari_

_:::  
_

_(Wake up, get up, check the schedule_

_Sometimes brings a smile and good feeling)_

_:::  
_

Kacey and Kuchinawa looked at each other. What Yuan was singing didn't fit to him in the least … As if he ever actually smiled when he got up and saw which work he had to do …

_:::_

_Koi mo yume mo tetsugaku de itsumo kotae wa nai kedo_

_Koin hajiku you ni arukidasou_

_:::  
_

_(Love or dreams or logic never have the answers_

_So let's just walk as if flipping a coin)_

_:::  
_

In the meantime, the people were rather busying themselves with the booths that sold hot wine punch and cakes than listening to Yuan.

Yuan noticed that of course and although he wasn't really keen on singing he was upset by the behavior of the audience and pulled himself together.

_:::_

_Nanka shiawase chotto shiawase_

_Kanjiru toki koso shiawase no hajimari_

_Nanka yukesou umaku yukesou_

_Fumidasu ippo de subete kaete yukeru ne_

_:::  
_

_(A kind of happiness, a brief happiness_

_When it is felt, that's the start of happiness_

_Kind of moving, born for moving_

_The first step makes everything move again)_

_:::  
_

Just as Yuan had won back the attention of the audience the song ended. The applause of the people was therefore rather weak. Yuan shrugged and left the stage.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's the turn of a candidate who will throw you for a loop with his singing!" Orochi announced.

The jury members, who knew as well who would sing next, exchanged short glances.

"The next star in the singing sky is named …" Orochi made a big dramatic pause to raise the tension, but once again the people were rather bored. "Orochi Inbina, my humble self!"

Kuchinawa started laughing loudly. "You and a 'star in the singing sky'? Keep dreaming!"

"Pah, I'll show you!" Orochi said, offended. "Music please!"

Sighing, the orchestra started to play.

_**Let me entertain you (Robbie Williams)**_

_Hell is gone and heaven's here_

_There's nothing left for you to fear_

_Shake your ass__, come over here_

_Now scream_

_I'm a burning effigy_

_Of everything I used to be_

_You're my rock of empathy, my dear_

_:::  
_

Orochi pointed at an old woman who was thereupon fainting and could barely been caught by her grown up son. He looked at Orochi angrily. but he didn't notice it because he was too busy with singing.

_:::_

_So come on__, let me entertain you_

_Let me entertain you_

_:::  
_

Well, he could push himself as much as he wanted, he didn't really entertain anybody. The audience was already yawning and bored to death.

_:::_

_Life's too short for you to die_

_So grab yourself an alibi_

_Heaven knows your mother lied_

_Mon cher_

_Separate your right from wrongs_

_Come and sing a different song_

_The kettle's on so don't be long_

_Mon cher_

_:::  
_

_So come on, let me entertain you_  
_Let me entertain you_

_:::  
_

"I can't stand that any longer …" Kuchinawa murmured before sneaking up on the stage to ask the orchestra to stop playing.

Orochi looked around confusedly. "Hey, why did you do that? I'm not finished yet!"

"It's only for your best, Orochi, believe me. Or do you want the audience to throw rotten vegetables at you?" Kuchinawa asked.

"Do you mean I'm singing badly?"

"No, of course not," Kuchinawa replied smilingly.

"I hope so!"

Kuchinawa looked at him seriously. "You're not singing badly but so lousy that even the roar of an ogre is more musical!"

"What did you say?" Full of rage Orochi lunged at his brother, and both of them came to blows hell for leather.

Tiga shook his head with a sigh and eventually separated the both brawlers.

"I'm not finished with you yet!" Orochi yelled while wiping away the blood of his lip.

"You don't stand a chance anyway!" Kuchinawa replied aggressively.

Both wanted to lunge at each other again, but they were held down by Zelos and Bayne.

Sheena looked at the two and shook her head. "Guys, is it really necessary that you beat each other up because of such a little thing? Can't you behave like adults for once? I thought you weren't infantile anymore!"

"He started it!" Orochi said.

"He's the one who's behaving like a child!" Kuchinawa stated at the same time.

An artery popped out on Sheena's forehead. "Now listen to me, guys. Either you get along with each other again immediately or I'll become your worst nightmare, understood?"

Orochi and Kuchinawa looked at each other. If they had learned one thing in their lives than that you should take a threat from Sheena seriously. That's why both of them nodded.

"Now that this is clarified we can finally announce the winner," Tiga remarked cheerily.

"Wait! That's not possible! We haven't finished yet!" Orochi objected. "There are still the …" Orochi remembered that apart from him and the jury nobody knew of this, so he whispered the rest to Tiga. "… the group songs!"

"Yes, we know that," Tiga whispered back. "But I have to go on a mission that can't be delayed, and that's why we decided to postpone the group songs."

"What? Then … Then we just decide on another jury member as long as you're gone!" Orochi said upset.

Tiga sighed. "Honestly, Orochi. Do you think anybody of those have a notion of music?"

Orochi looked at the crowd. Nobody looked really musical. "But who says that you have a notion of music?"

"Well, obviously you, otherwise you wouldn't have made me a jury member."

"You're right …"

"Apart from that you still owe me one, Orochi."

Orochi looked at Tiga confusedly.

"Well, who do you think convinced Sheena of making you the next chief?"

The chief pointed at Tiga unbelievingly whereupon he nodded.

"Alright, we postpone the group songs …" Orochi grumbled.

"Very well," Tiga said contentedly. "So, we will now announce the winner."

Igaguri and Shinobu entered the stage now as well while the others left it again.

"It wasn't easy for us to decide between two candidates. Though the others were good as well … Well, some rather less …" Igaguri said while glancing at Orochi and Yuan. "… two persons have shown a great singing talent."

"And because there are two weapons to win and we just couldn't decide who should win we have agreed that there shall be two winners," Tiga continued.

"And those two are …" Before Shinobu could announce the names a drum roll started. The jury now managed what Orochi had tried the whole time: The audience was curious. "… 'The Fire of Darkness' … Um … Seles Wilder, right? And Kuchinawa Inbina! Congratulations!"

The audience was applauding with cheers while the two entered the stage – Seles as if she hadn't expected anything else and Kuchinawa rather in surprise. Only one person wasn't happy with this decision – Orochi. But with Sheena's threat still in mind he rather held back.

Tiga was holding the two weapons in his hands. He handed Seles a sword with a saber like blade and Kuchinawa steel brass knuckles.

"Seles, your weapon is called Tachi. Tekko, however, is the name of your weapon, Kuchinawa," Tiga explained. "They're both very valuable and have been forged by an ancient civilization a long time ago. Treat them well, you will need them."

Seles and Kuchinawa both had the feeling to have found something they had lost when they took the weapons. Tiga was smiling and put his hands on their shoulders. "With these weapons you can kill every undead that gets in your way because they're forged out of holy light. Remember that well."

Both nodded.

"So … However, there is a condition you have to fulfill so that you can keep the weapons," Tiga continued.

Kuchinawa and Seles looked at him questioningly.

"You have to sing another song!" he announced happily.

The audience was cheering.

"If that's all," Seles said. "I'll sing …"

"No, no, no. You have to sing together. I've already found a fitting song. So, have fun," Tiga remarked before leaving the stage.

The orchestra started playing immediately. Kuchinawa and Seles were pretty surprised, but at least they both knew the song.

_**Ame no hi wa, noo sankyuu **__**(Rainy day, no thank you) (Full Metal Alchemist)**_

_Kuchinawa:_

_Party_

_Shanpen no rain_

_Sekushii na lady_

_Kissu de esukooto_

_:::  
_

_(Party_

_A rain of champagne_

_Sexy lady_

_A kiss for your escort)_

_:::  
_

Kuchinawa felt really stupid when he was singing this. What had Tiga actually been thinking when he had chosen this song?

_:::_

_Saa showtime_

_Koi no message_

_Nanoni moonlight_

_Isshun de kieta_

_:::  
_

_(Now it's showtime_

_Despite a message of love_

_The moonlight_

_Vanished in an instant)_

_:::  
_

As soon as he had sung this the moonlight disappeared. Most people hadn't even realized that it was night already. And then it started raining as well.

_:::_

_Seles:_

_Ame no hi wa ureshii kedo, noo sankyuu_

_:::  
_

_(Rainy days are pleasant but, no thank you)_

_:::  
_

Seles was thinking the same thing. Rain could be nice every now and then, but right now she could've done pretty well without it.

_:::_

_Kuchinawa:_

_Oo__ … manukena lonely man_

_:::  
_

_(Ohh … a foolish lonely man)_

_:::  
_

Seles had to suppress the laughter. Yes, he was definitely pretty lonely because of the way he treated women. Well, it was his own fault.

_:::_

_Seles:_

_Demo sonna tokoro ga kawaii noyo_

_:::  
_

_(But that sort of scene is cute)_

_:::  
_

_Kuchinawa:_

_Me ni shizuku ga shimiru_

_:::  
_

_(Drops soaking into our eyes)_

_:::  
_

It was just like that. Both had to wipe the raindrops out of their eyes, and by now they had the dull feeling that what they sang came true …

_:::_

_Ima dakiyosete kono te de_

_Kimi ni hi wo tsuketai nosa_

_:::  
_

_(Now I'll embrace you with these hands_

_You see I wanna set you on fire)_

_:::  
_

At least that didn't come true. Because Kuchinawa had still control over his body. But not even a strange spell could've get him to embrace that shrew.

_:::_

_Seles:_

_Tonight nijuuyo ji_

_Chotto shai na_

_Hoshi wo sagasou_

_:::  
_

_(Tonight at midnight_

_Let's look for a star_

_That's a bit shy)_

_:::  
_

_Kuchinawa:_

_Asu no asa sanjuugo ji_

_Kodoku kara_

_Isshoni check out_

_:::  
_

_(Tomorrow morning at 11_

_We'll check out from_

_Loneliness together)_

_:::  
_

_Seles:_

_Zubunureno, saenai koinu mitai_

_:::  
_

_(Dripping wet, you're like a puppy without skill)_

_:::  
_

Well, he really couldn't do anything, but it wasn't only because of the rain …

_:::_

_Kuchinawa:_

_Oo … I know munou_

_:::  
_

_(Ohh … I know I'm incompetent)_

_:::  
_

Seles was grinning. He even admitted it himself, great.

Kuchinawa didn't like this part of the song that much of course.

_:::_

_Seles:_

_Demo itsumo tsuyokunakute ii noyo_

_:::  
_

_(But it's okay to not always be strong)_

_:::  
_

_Kuchinawa:_

_Hoho shizuku wo nuguu_

_:::  
_

_(Wiping drops from your cheeks)_

_:::  
_

_Seles (+ Kuchinawa):_

_Ima dakishimete agetai_

_Mizu wo sasu hiniku na sairen_

_:::  
_

_(Now I wanna hold you tight_

_A siren of irony that enstranges everyone)_

_:::  
_

No, Seles didn't want to hold Kuchinawa tight and so she didn't do it.

_:::_

_Ame no hi wa ureshii kedo, noo sankyuu_

_:::  
_

_(Rainy days are pleasant but, no thank you)_

_:::  
_

_Kuchinawa:_

_Oo… manukena lonely man_

_:::  
_

_(Ohh… a foolish lonely man)_

_:::  
_

_Seles:_

_Demo sonna tokoro ga kawaii noyo_

_:::  
_

_(But that sort of scene is cute)_

_:::  
_

_Kuchinawa:_

_Me ni shizuku ga shimiru_

_:::  
_

_(Drops soaking into our eyes)_

By now they were both soaking wet and would probably catch a cold.

_:::_

_Kuchinawa & Seles:_

_Ima dakiyosete kono te de_

_Kimi ni hi wo tsuketai nosa_

_:::  
_

_(Now I'll embrace you with these hands_

_You see I wanna set you on fire)_

_:::  
_

The audience was applauding with cheers while Tiga patted their shoulders happily.

After that everybody quickly ran into their houses.

* * *

xDD Everytime I hear 'Let my entertain you' by Robbie Williams I have to imagine Orochi singing that. xDDD

So, Kuchinawa and Seles are the winners. ^^ The weapons are Japanese by the way. (Yeah, I really like Japanese things, if you haven't noticed it already xD) And of course they have their meaning ... Maybe you already have a clue for what they can be used. ;) (Apart from normal fighting I mean xD)

I think I already mentioned it, but there will be no group songs. I planned it, but then I was so annoyed by this Singing Competition that I didn't do it after all ...

Well, but there still will be some chapters with a song in it. ^^

To be continued ...


	28. Promises

Hey!

Um ... There's not much to say about this chapter ...

So, enjoy it. =)

* * *

**Chapter 27: Promise****s  
**

As Lloyd entered the room Colette was sitting on her bed and watching the rain through the window. It seemed like her grandmother had trimmed her hair to fit.

"Hey," Lloyd said.

Colette turned around to him and smiled at him rather forcedly. She still wasn't really her former self, but she seemed to be trying to be like always.

"You wanted to tell me something earlier," Colette said.

"Ah … That's not important …" Lloyd replied while rubbing the back of his head. "But, hey, how are you?"

"I'm fine." That was a lie, and Lloyd knew that.

"You're lying. Tell me the truth," the young man demanded.

Colette looked bleakly to the ground. She had never really been able to keep something from him.

"That thing with your hair really works you over, right?"

Colette nodded. Suddenly she seemed to want to tell Lloyd everything.

"Lloyd, sit down." She pointed at the spot next to her, and Lloyd followed her invitation. "When I was four years old my mother set out on a journey."

"To a journey against the half-elf discrimination, right? Your father already told me," Lloyd interrupted her.

"Yes. When she left I promised her that my hair would be long when she comes back so that she can recognize me …" (It's somehow a stupid promise, but somehow I didn't have a better idea … xD)

Lloyd looked confusedly at the girl. "But I thought the journey was originally supposed to take only a few weeks!"

Colette nodded. "Actually yes … But somehow I knew that she wouldn't come back that soon … And I was right."

"So you think that she's still alive?" Lloyd asked carefully.

"Of course she's still alive! Wherever she may be right now she's fine, I'm sure of it … She probably just can't leave that place …"

"Yeah, probably it's like that …" Lloyd said although he wasn't as convinced as Colette.

Lloyd was still staying some time with the Brunels, then he walked back home to his foster father Dirk.

:::

At the same time Kratos, Raine, Genis, Riki and Lunpor sought shelter from the rain in the house of Koton, the flea market vendor from Hakonesia Peak.

"Let's see … Four persons and a mutt … That's 100000 Gald," Koton said, the Gald symbols already in his eyes.

"Only because we seek shelter here?" Genis asked furiously.

"I have to house you after all for the night," Koton defended himself. "But if you don't want to pay you can also go outside again and catch a cold."

Genis looked expectantly at his sister. He had expected that she would wear Koton down now, and that she would frighten him, but she just looked absently out of the window as if she didn't care that they either had to pay or go outside again.

In the end it was Kratos who did something. He walked threateningly towards Koton and asked: "Are you sure that you don't want to think your demand over again?"

"Um … Well … Alright … I'll make a special price … Only … 50000 Gald …"

Kratos put a hand on his sword.

"D-Did I say 50000 Gald? Of course I meant 500 Gald!" Koton corrected himself quickly.

Kratos slowly pulled his sword.

"Alright, alright, you can stay here for free!"

Satisfied, Kratos put his sword away. "Good."

"Yeah, you're great, Krat!" Riki exclaimed while hugging him.

A little bit surprised, Kratos just said: "That … was nothing."

Meanwhile, Genis looked worriedly at his sister who was still standing there motionless. She was lost in thought.

"_You don't have to be afraid, my dear. It won't hurt … You'll like it, I promise," a male voice said._

_Brawny hands that ran over her body, warm breath that touched her cheek … And then a horrible pain she felt in her whole body. She screamed, but it seemed as if she didn't have a voice any longer._

Unconsciously Raine's hand wandered to her bandaged arm. He had inflicted so many wounds upon her … But now the time had come to fulfill the promise to take revenge.

"Raine?"

She was startled out of her thoughts and looked at her brother who was watching her worriedly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes … I'm just a little bit tired, that's all," Raine said while smiling.

Genis wasn't really convinced, but he knew that Raine wouldn't tell him what was wrong with her anyway.

Lunpor's tries to find out what was wrong with her failed as well. Kratos even didn't try it; of all people she would've probably told him less.

They went to bed early – if it could be called bed. Koton's house wasn't really a luxurious hotel; it was pretty little, and there was only one bed which – of course only after Kratos had threatened Koton without words again – Riki and Raine had claimed for themselves. Kratos, Genis and Koton were making themselves comfortable on the ground with a cover – the latter wasn't glad about that of course – and Lunpor laid down next to the bed.

The rain was pattering on the wooden roof the whole night, grew sometimes stronger, then weaker again but never fully stopped.

The next morning it was still drizzling. They were having breakfast without hurry – Koton was too stingy to give them something of his food, so the group had to use their own supplies – and then continued their journey.

:::

In Mizuho, however, it was still quiet. In the winter people tended to sleep longer anyway, and outside was less done because of the temperature. But real ninjas couldn't neglect their training of course, not even in this weather, and thus some persons, who were throwing kunai and shuriken at targets, could be seen.

Bayne was standing in front of his old house in which he had moved in again after Zuzi had thrown him out of their flat, looking at it for some time. He had a backpack with supplies and weapons on his back. It was time to start searching for Zuzi's locket. He didn't know how long he would be away, he just knew that he wouldn't come back until he had found the locket. His love for Zuzi would goad him on.

He turned around and was startled when he saw a person standing right in front of him. "Tiga! Did you have to startle me so much?"

"I'm sorry," Tiga said. "That hadn't been my intention. You were seemingly so lost in thought that you haven't heard me at all." The former vice chief noticed the backpack on Bayne's back. "You want to set out on a journey?"

Bayne rubbed the back of his head. "Something like that … Orochi has already permitted it."

Tiga nodded. "You want to search for Zuzi's locket, right? I've heard of it."

Bayne sighed. "I hope I'll find it …"

Tiga played with his chin-beard pensively. "I want you to accompany me for a while."

Bayne looked questioningly at Tiga, but the old man had already turned around and was walking slowly through the village. Bayne followed him quickly.

"Do you have an idea where you should look first?" Tiga asked.

„No …" Bayne admitted. He had no clue where the locket could be right now. "I was planning on asking the merchant whom I sold it to, but …"

"He's already gone and you don't know where he could be, right?"

Bayne nodded. The only thing he could do was to ask in every city for him, he couldn't do anything else at the moment.

"What did the merchant look like? Did he have some quirks? Maybe I'll see him on one of my missions," Tiga remarked. When he said that he was smiling as if he was absolutely sure that he would meet the merchant.

"Well … He was still relatively young, had brown hair and green eyes … Quirks … Hmm … Ah, he was constantly running a hand through his hair," Bayne told Tiga. "And the stuff he wanted to sell seemed like a bunch of junk as if he had picked it up somewhere."

Tiga was laughing. "A strange merchant, hmm?"

"Yeah, definitely …"

"But if he sells only such a 'junk' I would be surprised, if he wanted to sell the locket. Maybe he didn't even take it with him." Tiga was playing once again with his chin-beard.

"Do you mean he maybe left it here? Why should he have done that?" Bayne looked rather skeptical. Nobody left behind such a valuable locket for which they had paid, at least nobody who was still in their right mind.

"Maybe he knew that you would want it back in the end," Tiga said with a shrug. "Ah, yes … Should you ever find the locket I would recommend you to visit the village Nubes south of Meltokio."

"Nubes?" Bayne asked. "I've never heard of that before."

"It would've surprised me if you had. To find it you have to see behind the things." Tiga was smiling mysteriously. "A little tip: You should take a Rheaird with you. Well, I have to go now. Just remember one thing, Bayne: Sometimes the things we're looking for are right in front of our eyes." With these words Tiga walked back to the village.

Just now Bayne realized that he was a little bit outside of the village near a cherry-tree whose branches were full of snow. When Bayne looked into the crown of the tree he was suddenly blinded. He stepped back a little bit and saw something shining in the treetop.

Bayne jumped on the tree (as a ninja he can easily do that xD) and took the object with numb fingers. It was a silver locket decorated with runes. When he looked at the spot where Tiga should have been he had disappeared.

* * *

Yeah, the promise Colette made is really stupid, so don't pay too much attention to it. xD

Hehe, Kratos is cool. ^^

I think you can guess what these memories Raine had were about ... But you'll find out soon anyway, muahaha ... xD

xDD Mysterious Tiga again! Nubes ... It's once again Latin and means 'cloud'. I think you can already imagine that it will then probably have something to do with clouds. xD

Yep, Bayne found Zuzi's locket. xD The merchant really left it behind. xD Strange merchant. xD But well, it doesn't matter, does it? ^^

To be continued ...


	29. The training of a ninja

Hehe, it goes on. ^^

Hmm, there's nothing much to say ... Just enjoy the chapter. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 28: The training of a ninja  
**

When Ashton woke up he hurried to put his clothes on and ran outside in the cold. Today his real training with Orochi started. The boy was wondering what was awaiting him.

The chief was already standing at the entrance of the village and warmed himself up by stretching himself. "Ah, there you are."

"Yeah, what do we do first?" Ashton asked excitedly.

"Calm down. First of all you have to warm up. Run twenty-five laps around the village."

Ashton looked at him with big eyes. "Whaaaat?"

Orochi stretched his legs. "A ninja has to be in form. To run a few laps around the village is part of the daily training. If you whine about this already I can ascertain you that you can't become a ninja."

"Okay." Ashton gulped heavily. He had known that the training of a ninja was no picnic, but he hadn't thought it would be so tough.

So Ashton started to run around the village. After ten laps he was already at his limit. "I … can't … any longer …" Wheezing, he put one foot in front of the other, more walking than running.

Orochi leaned nonchalantly against a tree. "Come on, Ashton. Even my grandmother is faster than you. Push yourself. You want to become a ninja, don't you?"

Ashton nodded slowly and gathered his last strength. There were just fifteen laps left, he would manage them as well. He started getting faster again. He ignored his aching legs and lung and continued running, just further, constantly around the village. Soon he didn't even count the laps anymore, and suddenly it was easy to continue running. He was still exhausted, but he ignored it that well that he didn't have any problems to continue running. (I don't know if something like that can really happen xD)

"Okay, Ashton, that's enough. You've already run five laps more than you actually were supposed to," Orochi remarked while looking at a stopwatch which he was holding in his hand. "Your time without extra laps is 51 minutes. That's not bad, but you can do better."

"Okay …" Ashton murmured. He wanted to sit down and rest, but Orochi kept him from doing so.

"If you rest now it'll be harder for you to do the next exercise."

"And what … is it?" Ashton wanted to know. Hopefully it was something that wasn't as exhausting as the running.

"Do you see the tree over there?" Orochi pointed at the old oak that was standing behind him. It was probably rising eighteen meters in the sky. "Since time immemorial the ninja of this village have used this tree to improve their climbing skills. And that's what you'll do now as well."

"I have to climb up there?" Ashton asked. He wasn't feeling too well.

Orochi nodded. "But not only once. You'll climb this tree up and down within ten minutes as often as possible. As soon as you jump down, this exercise is finished. It wouldn't help you much of course. You have to give it your best. When you have managed to climb up and down three times we pass on to the next exercise."

"Three times up and down? You mean three times up and three times down?" Ashton asked while being pretty sure that he would never manage it.

"No. Three times up and down together," Orochi corrected him.

Ashton sighed with relief. Maybe he could manage that …

"Don't cheer too soon. You mustn't forget that you're pretty exhausted, and you probably don't have much experience in climbing. Furthermore, it has rained yesterday."

Ashton didn't know what the last information was supposed to mean. "So what?"

"It's pretty cold today. It's very possible that the tree is frozen on some parts. The bark is most likely crannied as well, so I wouldn't hold onto it too much."

"And what if I fall down?" Ashton asked.

Orochi looked seriously at him. "I would recommend you to not fall down. Apart from the fact that you would probably break some bones – depending on from what height you fall – the exercise would then be finished for now. So try to stay on the tree. Good, are you ready?"

Ashton stood in front of the tree and was thinking about how he should climb it because the first branches were only starting to spread in the middle of the tree.

"Start," Orochi said.

Ashton jumped against the trunk and tried to pull himself up by attaching his arms and legs a little bit higher. But he had to realize soon that it took much energy. When he had managed three meters he felt his strength leaving him, and he slowly slid down the tree. When he was only one meter away from the ground he didn't have any strength left in his arms either and fell down in the snow.

"So it's the end for today. We'll try it again tomorrow," Orochi said while helping Ashton up.

The boy wiped the snow from his clothes before looking at the oak that was towering above him. Ashton stared at it angrily. He would definitely manage to climb up the tree, he promised himself.

"Let's go back to the village. The others are probably already awake and breakfast should be ready soon."

"Wouldn't it have been better if I had eaten something before?" Ashton asked. Orochi had told him last evening that he shouldn't eat anything before the training.

"Don't you think you would've got a stitch during the running exercise? Besides, you would've probably gotten nauseous as well."

"You're probably right."

Orochi grinned. "You can believe me, I'm speaking from my own experience. After all, I had to go through all of this as well."

"Really? I can't imagine that," Ashton said.

"Everybody here started just like you. And you can see what they became. Lazybones who already whine when they're asked to get water … Um, I mean of course brave ninjas who are so agile and speedy like cats and compete with monkeys in the matter of climbing."

"That means Sheen started like that as well?" Ashton wanted to know.

Orochi nodded. "But of all people I know she managed it the fastest to climb that tree. After two days she touched the peak for the first time, after four days she managed the exercise already and even set a new record by climbing the tree five times up and down in ten minutes. And after she had passed the third exercise she was accepted in the clan with a ceremony …"

"What's happening during this ceremony?" Ashton asked curiously.

"Not much. The chief only announces that the person is accepted in the clan and hands them the first weapons and the traditional ninja clothes …" Orochi explained pensively.

"But I already have my first weapons," Ashton replied confusedly.

"Those? Oh, those are actually only exercise weapons … Didn't you already notice that they're pretty dull? You couldn't really harm an enemy with them."

"I see …" Ashton murmured.

"But I've just remembered something. To become a real ninja you need a second name, some kind of an alias. Actually it's already too late because too many know your real name, but … that shouldn't be a problem. I'll talk to Igaguri about it."

"That means everybody in this village has an alias?"

Orochi nodded.

"So your name isn't your real name?" Ashton asked.

"That's right, it's not. Only my parents know … knew my real name, the chief as well – in this case both Igaguri and Sheena – and the person I'll marry sometime will also learn of this name. Of course I know it as well."

Ashton looked pensive. "Then it's the same with Sheen, right? But that's strange …"

"Why is it strange?" Orochi asked confusedly.

"Because Mom knew Sheens name. But that's not possible unless she had been in Mizuho once and seen Sheen … But that's unlikely, she searched for her sister her whole life …"

"That's indeed strange … I'll speak to Igaguri in this matter as well. But now let's have breakfast."

The two entered the house of the chief where Sheena, Zelos, Seles and Lilly were already having breakfast.

"There you are," Sheena said. "How was the training?"

"Well …" Ashton murmured.

Sheena laughed. "Don't let it get to yourself, Ashton. Practice makes perfect."

The boy sat down on one of the seat cushions. "Someday I'll manage to climb that tree …"

"Ohh, how cute! He's so determined!" Seles hugged Ashton almost to death once again whereupon Sheena spit at her, and the usual cat fight started again.

"Let's just ignore those two …" Zelos sighed while chewing on his bread roll.

"That's a good idea," Orochi agreed.

While Sheena and Seles were fighting as if it were a matter of life or death Zelos, Orochi, Ashton and Lilly were having breakfast unhurriedly.

But the calm was destroyed when Bayne was suddenly tearing open the door.

Overjoyed, he looked at the group. "You'll never guess what I've found!"

Everybody shrugged.

Bayne grinned and let the locket dangle in front of his body.

"Is that …?" Sheena asked. She and Seles had stopped spitting at each other for the time being.

"Yep. That's Zuzi's locket. It was in Mizuho the whole time." Bayne sat down on one of the seat cushions, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Where did you find it?" Orochi asked curiously.

"Outside of Mizuho, in the branches of a cherry tree. The only strange thing is … that Tiga seemed to know that it's there … He led me there and talked about strange things … Then he left, and I found the locket. Actually I should've been able to see Tiga from the tree, but he was gone as if he had vanished into thin air."

"He has been acting strange lately anyway. I'm sure he has manipulated Igaguri and Shinobu during the singing competition," Orochi remarked.

"You only say that because you didn't win," Seles said grinningly.

"Hmm … No, he could be right … I also had the feeling that he was the 'boss' in the jury …" Ashton replied pensively.

"Ohh … Sooo cute!" Seles screamed excitedly and seemed to want hug Ashton once again.

"Leave him alone!" Sheena said while getting in Seles' way.

Both of them stared at each other angrily.

"Hey, girls, could you postpone that?" Zelos asked, annoyed.

Orochi turned to Bayne. "Then I assume you won't set out on your journey, right?"

Bayne rubbed the back of his head. "Well, actually I do … Tiga said if I find the locket I should travel to Nubes, a village south of Meltokio. I think I'll find out more about the locket and Zuzi's family there."

"There is no village," Zelos stated immediately.

"I've never heard of it before either, but Tiga said you can only find it if you look behind the things … And he told me I should take a Rheaird with me."

"Just who the hell is Tiga really? Another thing I have to discuss with Igaguri …" Orochi murmured.

"Have you already talked to Zuzi?" Sheena asked Bayne.

He nodded happily. "Of course she wants to come with me. But the chief has to permit it first of all."

"Hm?" Orochi looked up, he was totally lost in thought. "Yes, yes, I don't mind …"

Bayne jumped up joyfully. "Great! We'll already leave today, as soon as Zuzi has packed her things."

"I'm ready," a voice could be heard. Zuzi was standing in the door frame, and just like Bayne she had a backpack on her back. She was as happy as her boyfriend. Finally she had her locket back and thus could forgive Bayne, and she probably also had a hint that led to her family.

"Great! Then we can now go to the Renegades to get Rheairds," Bayne replied.

Yuan, Kacey and Kuchinawa had flown back to the base in the night to continue doing their work. Yuan hadn't been too happy about that of course.

"But how do you want to do that?" Sheena asked. "I could give you my Elemental Cargo, but it won't work without Undine …"

"Don't worry, not far from here a ferry boat leaves for Flanoir," Zuzi explained.

"Really? Since when?" Zelos wanted to know.

Bayne shrugged. "Dunno, it has to be new."

For a few minutes it was silent. Everybody knew that Zuzi and Bayne would leave now.

Zuzi eventually walked towards Sheena and hugged her. "Don't do anything stupid, understood? You have to be especially careful now."

"I know," Sheena answered.

After Zuzi and Bayne had said their goodbyes to the others as well, they left the house and set out on their journey.

"What did she mean when she said you have to be especially careful now?" Zelos asked confusedly.

"Oh, noth …" Sheena got nauseous again and ran into the bathroom.

"It can't go on like that … I'll go with her to a doctor today," Zelos decided.

Seles suddenly gasped. "Could she be …?"

"What?" Ashton asked.

"Nothing," Seles answered. A little bit more quiet she murmured: "I'll kill this witch …"

* * *

Yeah, the training ... I calculated some thing back then to make it as realistic as possible, but I think my calculations were wrong. xDD 51 minutes for 25 laps around Mizuho? Well, that village isn't that big, but I think it won't still take more time for a normal mortal ... xDD Okay, um ... Normal mortal isn't a good example ... *caugh*

Yes, the thing with the alias ... I remembered that just in time. ^^ And yeah, it's really strange that Sheila knew Sheena's name though it's an alias. I didn't think about that in the prequel, but fortunately I found an explanation. ^^

Seles and Sheena again. xDD Will they ever stop fighting? Who knows ...

So, Bayne and Zuzi are back together and leaving for the mysterious village Nubes ... Will they find it? And what will they find there? Will they really find out more about Zuzi's family?

Well, has Seles found out about Sheena being pregnant? xD But don't worry, Seles won't kill Sheena. xD She won't even try because I wouldn't allow it. xD

To be continued ...


	30. A truly mysterious man

Hey!

Here's the next chapter. =) I think after reading this chapter you'll have some more questions again. xD But maybe you'll also have a clue about one thing. ^^

Anyway, enjoy reading it. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 29: ****A truly mysterious man  
**

Only two hours had passed when the House of Salvation already came in sight.

The group stopped in surprise.

"How …?" Genis asked confusedly.

Normally they would've arrived at the House of Salvation in the night, and that only if they hadn't made too long breaks.

"Weird …" Raine murmured while looking back at the way they had already walked. It was impossible for them to have managed this long distance in only two hours.

Kratos, on the contrary, was looking around. He was searching for something specific … and found it. Between two trees he saw a black cloth fluttering for a short moment. "Hmpf … It seems like somebody wants us to arrive in Palmacosta quickly …" Kratos murmured, a slight smile on his lips. "Let's move on."

Still thinking about this mystery, the group moved on, only one person stopped.

"Riki, are you coming?" Kratos asked after he had noticed that she wasn't following them.

The girl was looking at the spot where Kratos had seen the black cloth before and slowly turned her head to Kratos. "Yeah …"

On the way to Palmacosta Riki asked many questions which the group mostly answered. So they explained to her that there was a prophecy, and that it had to be fulfilled so that chaos wouldn't reign over the world.

"And you try to fulfill this prophe-whatsit?" Riki asked.

"Well, everybody of us has a specific task, you know? All of us can only fulfill one part," Genis answered.

"I see. Like a puzzle. Your tasks are pieces of a puzzle, and as soon as every task has been performed a picture results from it," Riki said.

"That's an interesting way to look at it …" Raine murmured.

"Who has actually written it?" Riki wanted to know.

"The prophecy? Dunno …" Genis admitted.

"I haven't thought about that yet …" Raine said musingly. "But you're right, somebody has to have written it …"

"That person's probably already dead," Kratos, who was ahead of them, replied. "Besides, you should hurry a little bit if you want to arrive in Palmacosta still this evening. And I would really recommend this, keeping the temperature in mind."

On their way from Hakonesia Peak to Palmacosta it had getting colder, and the drizzle had become snow again. Because of the cold they also had to be careful to not slip because many spots were frozen.

Raine frowned. Maybe they weren't as fast as they should've been, but they weren't that slow either. So he probably just wanted to change the topic. But why?

In any case Riki had still questions regarding this issue. "But if the prophet isn't alive anymore who told you what tasks you have to perform?"

"Well …" Genis said while thinking about it shortly.

"Kratos," Genis and Raine answered at the same time.

Kratos sighed and murmured incomprehensible words. Riki, apparently satisfied with the answer of the siblings, ran towards Kratos and looked up at him. "And how did you learn of your task, Krat?"

Raine and Genis waited curiously for his answer. Lunpor whimpered quietly and had perked up his ears attentively.

"There are documents of the prophecy," Kratos replied calmly.

"And that's how you learned what role you are playing in the prophecy? Was there something written like 'Kratos Aurion is the Guardian of the Prophecy', or what?" Genis asked unbelievingly and a little bit suspiciously. What if there wasn't a prophecy, and Kratos had another reason to travel with them around the world? But at least one thing argued against that: The rune that had appeared on Genis' forehead when he had become a Servant of the Prophecy. It was unlikely that Kratos had something to do with that.

Instead of giving an answer Kratos pointed at something in front of them. "There's Palmacosta."

This seemed to distract the others. They had been at the House of Salvation only an hour ago, and the way from there to Palmacosta was even longer than the way from Hakonesia Peak to the House of Salvation. It was just impossible that they had already reached the seaport, but still Kratos was right.

In front of them was Palmacosta that had been built up again after the Giant Kharlan Tree had gone out of control and destroyed the city.

"Let's go," Kratos said.

Riki and Genis had momentarily forgotten what they had been talking about before, they were just too confused.

Though Raine had resolved to keep Kratos' behavior in mind she was at the moment too lost in thought as well to continue the conversation.

Not far from Palmacosta there was a big castle. (Yeah, in my story there's a castle. xD It was just invisible in the game. xD) It was one of those castles that didn't look frightening, not even when you saw it in the dark. But the outer appearance was often deceiving.

Raine averted her eyes off the castle; she would see it again in some hours anyway. She wasn't feeling too well when she thought about it; she suddenly had the exigency to leave this place as quickly as possible, but she knew that she couldn't run away anymore, that she wasn't allowed to run away. She had done that her whole life. She exhaled determinedly. No, she wouldn't run away anymore.

:::

After breakfast and the leave of Zuzi and Bayne the friends split up. While Zelos and Sheena wanted to see the doctor in Flanoir – of course it had taken some time until Zelos had been able to convince Sheena – and Seles was watching over Lilly, Ashton and Orochi visited Igaguri.

The old man was just making tea. "Ah … What reason do you children have to visit me?"

"Children?" Orochi asked, upset.

The former chief was laughing. "That's my little revenge for you calling me old at the beginning of the singing competition."

"It's a fact, isn't it?" Orochi murmured quietly. "But actually we're here because we have a few questions."

"Hmm …" Igaguri said while sitting down on a seat cushion. "Sit down." He handed both of them a cup of tea. "I can already imagine how your questions look like. Or rather how one of them looks like. You surely want to know if Ashton can still get an alias and thus be accepted as a ninja although it's actually already too late for it."

Orochi nodded and glanced at the boy who was nervously taking a sip of his tea. Though Igaguri wasn't the chief anymore Orochi would respect his decision if he said that Ashton couldn't become a ninja anymore.

Igaguri looked at Ashton for some time. "Well, he started much too late with the training, he doesn't seem to have such an extraordinary talent either, and moreover, too many persons know his name. Besides, he wasn't born in this village, and according to our traditions only habitants are accepted as ninja."

"But Sheena –" Orochi objected but was immediately interrupted by Igaguri.

"Let me finish speaking, Orochi. That's right, Sheena wasn't born in this village. And Zuzi isn't from Mizuho either. We have already acted contrary to the traditions for some times. But still … Those two were found near Mizuho when they were still small and raised here, thus they're habitants of this village."

Ashton looked depressed to the ground. It didn't look too good for his ninja career.

While Orochi was thinking convulsively about some way for Ashton to be accepted after all, Igaguri was sipping at his tea unhurriedly before he continued to speak. "I've discussed it with Tiga for a while, and we have come to an agreement that the boy deserves a chance."

Ashton looked happily at the man, Orochi was smiling as well.

Igaguri kept being serious. "Don't cheer too soon. To be actually accepted as a ninja Ashton has to break the record in every exercise."

"In every exercise?" Orochi asked unbelievingly. "Don't you make too great demands on him? Even the best pupils at his age wouldn't manage that!"

"Be a little bit more trusting, Orochi. We aren't only so strict because Ashton has to prove himself, but also because we're sure that he probably is far better than every ninja in this village," Igaguri said.

Orochi calmed down again. "What makes you think that?"

"Sheena told us that Ashton can summon some sort of tiger. This ability – like the creature itself – is totally unknown to us. That's why we assume that he probably has some more unusual abilities we – and maybe even he himself – don't know of yet."

"I have unusual abilities?" Ashton asked, puzzled. It was the first time he talked since they had entered the house.

"Hmm … You could be right …" Orochi admitted.

Ashton shook his head. "But my mother was also able to summon Zad. So I'm not the only one who has this ability."

"Nobody claimed that," Igaguri said.

"To get back to the actual topic," Orochi started. "When does Ashton have to have broken the records?"

"From tomorrow on he has a weak."

Ashton looked determined. "I will train hard!"

A smile spread on Igaguri's face. "Yes, I believe you. But that weren't the only questions you had, right?"

"That's right," Orochi admitted. "When I told Ashton about the aliases and I confirmed that 'Sheena' is also just an alias he noticed that his mother has known that her sister was being called Sheena. We're wondering how this is possible if Sheila never has been in this village."

Igaguri looked pensive. "That's indeed strange …"

"Was maybe a letter or something like that with Sheen when you found her?" Ashton asked.

"No. She was lying in a hollow tree of the clearing in the Gaoracchia forest, wrapped in unusual cloth. Apart from that nothing was with her."

"And you've given her a real name and an alias, right?" Ashton asked further.

"Yes. Although … Now that I think about it … Tiga has suggested the name 'Sheena' as an alias …" Igaguri remarked.

Orochi and Ashton looked at each other. Just who was Tiga really?

"Is that only a coincidence?" Orochi wondered, but he didn't really believe it.

"I don't think so. Tiga must have known that 'Sheena' is her real name," Ashton said. "But how? And if he knew that he must have known of Mom as well …"

"And so we've reached the third issue we wanted to discuss with you: Tiga. Who is this man really?" Orochi asked.

Igaguri sighed. "He's a mysterious, wise man and a good friend. Just like Ashton he wasn't born in this village, but still he was accepted as a ninja, and that even as an adult. But because he was superior to our ninja in all respects the former chief didn't have another choice than to accept him. He was even glad about having such a talent in the village, so he didn't have a problem with accepting the condition Tiga made."

"What condition?" Ashton wanted to know.

"He demanded to be permitted to leave the village anytime and without giving a reason."

"A weird condition …" Orochi said musingly.

Igaguri nodded. "Indeed. There were times he only disappeared for a night, but sometimes he was away for several days and then suddenly came back again. He never said where he had been, he just always called it a mission."

"And that now, is that also one of those missions?" the young chief asked.

Igaguri nodded.

"Now that I think about it … Why didn't I know anything about that? As chief I should've known that …"

Igaguri was rubbing his temples. "That's a matter I don't quite understand myself. Tiga said there would be no need to tell you."

"I'm wondering what those missions are …" Ashton murmured.

"Yeah … He's really strange. He constantly disappears, gives Sheena her alias … Moreover, he has known that Zuzi's locket was still near Mizuho, and he told Bayne to visit a village named Nubes nobody has ever heard of …" Orochi counted.

"And he brought the weapons Kuchinawa and Seles have won," Igaguri added.

"What? But he actually heard of the competition in the last second … Besides, the weapons had been already decided on then," Orochi objected.

"He switched them. He said you wanted it that way," Igaguri remarked, at least as confused as Ashton and Orochi.

Orochi leaned back, sighing. "Someone make head or tail out of this man …"

"We should ask himself all of this as soon as he is back," Ashton suggested.

"Yeah, maybe we'll then understand some things," Orochi agreed.

At this moment nobody knew that they wouldn't ever be able to ask Tiga those questions.

* * *

Aww, Riki is soooo cute. x3 *hugs Riki*

Kratos definitely knows something about the prophet. xD

So, they're mysteriously reaching Palmacosta sooner than expected ... Hehe. ^^

And what about Raine and that castle? From what had she been running away? You'll soon get to know ... *muahahaha*

Of course Ashton deserves a chance. =) Though it's really mean that he has to break every record ... Will he be able to manage that?

So, yeah, Tiga is a living mystery. xD I think it's pretty obvious who he is. xD

To be continued ...


	31. Visiting the doctor

Tuesday again, here's the next chapter. ^^ It's a little bit funny again. =)

So, enjoy reading it. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 30: Visiting the doctor  
**

In the meantime, Zelos and Sheena were reaching Flanoir, the city of eternal winter. It was quiet here, but it was always like this during this season. The whole rest of the year the city was full of tourists who wanted to have winter in the middle of summer and visited the city because of this, but because it snowed in winter almost everywhere – exceptions were only the desert city Triet and the island paradise Altamira where it snowed only rarely – and so barely anybody came to Flanoir to cool down during this season.

But a year and a half ago this city would've been almost destroyed when a volcano, that had been inactive for a long time, had threatened to explode. But Sheena had been fortunately able to prevent this with the help of the Summon Spirit Celsius.

"So, let's go to the doctor," Zelos said determinedly.

Sheena sighed. She didn't need to go to the doctor, she knew what was wrong with her … But she still didn't want to tell Zelos because he probably wouldn't let her go out of the house again, let alone set out on a journey. And that a journey awaited her couldn't be doubted. She was after all the Earth Healer and had to free the Nature Spirits. That was the task the prophecy had given to her.

But because Zelos wouldn't leave her alone she had finally agreed to go and see the doctor. But Sheena would take care that the doctor didn't tell Zelos that she was pregnant. She would do that herself when the time had come. In front of the house of doctor there wasn't an endless long queue for once, but maybe that was because of the tourist free season as well.

"Ah, Sheena, Zelos. How can I help you?" the doctor asked when they had entered the warm house.

"Sheena isn't feeling so well. She has to vomit all the time, and she often faints," Zelos explained. "On New Year's Eve I thought it was only because of the alcohol, but that can't be the reason anymore …"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, yes, I remember New Year's Eve … Well, then I'll examine Sheena."

Zelos was smiling contentedly while Sheena lay down on the bed. But his smile disappeared quickly when the doctor remembered something.

"Ah, that's right, Zelos … Do you still remember that I took a blood sample from you on New Year's Eve?"

The red haired got pale immediately. Of course he could remember very well how the doctor had sucked his red lifeblood out of his veins with a big syringe to find out if he had blood type zero because the blood conserves of this blood type had run out. Zelos didn't like the amused smile that had spread on the face of the doctor.

"Later I've analyzed your blood and found out that you have blood type zero," the doctor continued.

Zelos got even more pale. He could already imagine what the doctor wanted now – his blood. "Oh no! No way! I won't give my blood! Search for someone else!" He drew back up to the wall with the intention to betake himself to flight if it was necessary.

Sheena sat up on the bed. "Zelos, why don't you want to give blood? It's after all not like he will take all your blood …"

"M-My blood is just valuable! B-Besides, it's Chosen-blood, it will probably not jar with other blood anyway …" Zelos replied slightly hysterically.

"Oh, your blood will jar with every other blood perfectly, blood type zero is after all the blood type you can mix with every other blood type without risk," the doctor said. "Betty, Nancy, would you take another blood sample of this young man?"

Two nurses appeared and dragged Zelos, who was desperately trying to free himself, into another room.

"Nooooooooooooo, Mommyyyyyyyyy!" Zelos panicked.

Sheena raised an eyebrow. "Is that really my husband …?"

The doctor was smiling calmingly. "Don't worry, Sheena. Fear of syringes exists in the best families."

"Apparently …" She sighed and lay down again.

The doctor sat down on a chair next to the bed. "So, you're often getting nauseous?"

Sheena nodded. "Mostly in the morning … I think I already know why's that."

The doctor looked questioningly at her.

Sheena blushed slightly. "I … could be pregnant …"

"I can confirm that. You don't know that, but when you collapsed on New Year's Eve I've taken a blood sample from you as well. When I analyzed it later I've noticed that you're pregnant. I already expected you to come here sometime."

"You already knew that?" Sheena asked unbelievingly.

"Yes. But nonetheless I have to examine you to find out if you're maybe suffering from illnesses. Furthermore, we have to weigh you and measure your blood pressure. It is recommendable that you come back in a few weeks so that we can make an ultrasonic testing," the doctor said.

"Um … I don't know if I can do that, I could be on a journey that time," Sheena admitted.

The doctor frowned. "How much time will that journey take?"

"I don't know. Probably pretty much."

The doctor didn't really look satisfied. "To tell you the truth I don't like that, Sheena. I would rather see it if you allowed yourself to rest …" He sighed. "But knowing you you'll probably set out on that journey no matter what I say."

Sheena nodded. "It's after all about the fate of the world."

While the doctor measured her blood pressure and carried out several other examinations on her he said: "Very well. I don't mind if you go on this journey. But I insist that you're accompanied by someone with medical knowledge."

"Oh, as soon as I meet Raine …" Sheena started but was immediately interrupted.

"Is it certain that you'll meet Raine Sage? And if yes, when?" the doctor asked.

Sheena couldn't give him an answer.

"That's what I thought. That's why one of my people will come with you. Arina!"

A young girl entered the room. She had tied back her pink hair; her chestnut eyes looked questioningly at the doctor behind glasses. Unlike the other two nurses, who were torturing Zelos right now and only wearing a short white dress, Arina was wearing tight black trousers and a long blue turtleneck that was probably self-made. Above it she wore an open white doctor's overall. So she probably wasn't only a mere nurse.

"That's Arina. She's a prospective doctor," the doctor introduced the young woman.

"Hello," Arina greeted Sheena. Then she asked the doctor: "Why did you call me?"

"Well, Sheena is pregnant but will probably set out on a long journey soon. And because she can't be talked out of it I thought that it would be best if somebody with medical knowledge accompanies her."

"And you thought of me then?" Arina asked a little bit hesitatingly. She didn't seem to know what she should think of it.

The doctor nodded. "You're best fitting for this. You don't only have medical knowledge, but you can fight as well."

"I see …" Arina murmured.

"That's all great and such, and I don't have a problem with Arina coming with me, but how am I supposed to explain this whole thing to Zelos? I don't want him to learn that I'm pregnant yet because if he does, he probably won't let me go on this journey although it's really important."

"Ah, then we'll just tell him that Arina is searching for Raine Sage, and that she's hoping to find her when she comes with you," the doctor suggested.

"Yes, that's good," Sheena said. "Then I'll notify you as soon as the journey starts, alright?"

Arina nodded.

The next moment Zelos came out of the other room staggeringly. "I hate syringes …"

"Well, you survived it, didn't you, Zelos?" the doctor asked laughingly.

"But only barely …" Then Zelos saw Sheena. "What's wrong with her, doctor?"

Sheena looked shortly at the doctor. Woe betide him if he told Zelos the truth.

"She's fine. Nothing you need to worry about. The nausea should go back in a few weeks as well as the fainting."

"So it's nothing bad?" Zelos sighed with relief. "Then I'm glad …"

"I told you it's nothing," Sheena said.

Zelos smiled. "I'm sorry. But I just wanted to make sure."

Sheena stood up, sighing. "Good, then we can leave now, right?"

The doctor nodded, and Sheena and Zelos left the house.

As they were walking through Flanoir Sheena said: "The girl who was standing next to the doctor is named Arina by the way. She will accompany me as soon as I set out on my journey to free the Nature Spirits. She wants to get to know Raine and is hoping that I meet her during my journey."

"You mean she'll accompany _us_. Of course I'll come with you," Zelos replied while placing an arm around Sheena's shoulder.

Sheena nestled up against him. "You can't get your eyes off of me for a second, can you?"

"What shall I say? I just want to spend every second of my life with you. That's after all why I married you."

Sheena stopped, put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I love you."

"Not as much as I love you," Zelos replied grinningly.

"Oh yes, if not even more," Sheena remarked.

"That's not possible," Zelos said while brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "My love for you is infinite."

"As well as my love for you."

This conversation would've probably gone on like that if they hadn't been interrupted.

"See who's here … Zelos and Sheena, so we finally see you again!"

Both of them turned around and saw Keen and Laureen who came towards them.

"Keen, Laureen!" the two exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" Sheena asked confusedly.

Keen and Laureen exchanged questioning looks.

"We live here, what else?" Laureen answered.

"But what about your father?" Zelos wanted to know while remembering the cash-hungry duke who had worked together with the Chorior and forced his own daughter Laureen to marry Zelos and kill him after that, which both hadn't really succeeded fortunately. To pressure Laureen the Chorior had taken Keen hostage. But Zelos, Orochi and Sheena had been able to free him later.

"Oh … That guy …" Laureen sighed. "Because of his greed for money he dug his own grave." She didn't really seem to be sad that her father was dead, but that didn't really surprise anybody. "He jumped from a bridge to follow a coin. But under the bridge there was no water but a dried up riverbed."

"But he still caught the coin, so he died happily," Keen added.

"Well, I don't really grief over that guy," Zelos said.

"And what are you doing here?" Laureen asked.

"We were seeing the doctor," Zelos answered. "Sheena wasn't feeling so well."

"Oh, I hope it's nothing serious," Keen remarked.

Sheena shook her head. "No, I will feel better soon."

"That's good to hear. Hey, now that you're already here don't you want to come to our place shortly?" Laureen wanted to know.

Zelos and Sheena looked at each other. Why not? So they nodded. Laureen and Keen led them to a small mansion near the church, which was pretty ironic because back then Keen had been held hostage in the catacombs underneath the church.

"I still get goose bumps every time I walk past here," he said.

Finally they entered the mansion in which it was comfortably warm. Almost immediately Laureen's dog came to them, sniffing curiously at everybody before begging to be petted.

"Ah, how is actually the little puppy Ashton kept?" Laureen asked while caressing her dog.

"Voax? He's fine," Sheena answered.

"And is the puppy I've sold this kunoichi fine as well?"

Sheena and Zelos didn't know right away who she meant, but then they remembered that Zuzi had bought a puppy from Laureen but then noticed pretty quickly that she didn't have time for it and had to give it away again.

"We don't know. Zuzi barely had time for it and so she gave it away again," Zelos explained.

"I see," Laureen replied frowningly. "I hope the puppy is still alright …"

"Do you want to drink something?" Keen asked. "Maybe tea?"

The two guests nodded. (Everybody's drinking tea in this story … or alcohol xDD)

"Eran!"

A middle-aged butler entered the room and bowed slightly. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Make tea please."

"As you wish, sir." The butler was already on his way to the kitchen.

"You can already sit down, I'll be back in a minute," Laureen said while going upstairs.

Zelos, Sheena and Keen sat down on a couch in front of a fireplace. For a while they were just sitting there in silence and enjoying the warmth. Then Keen asked: "Could you already use this crystal I've given to you back then?"

Zelos shook his head. "But I always have it with me." He took it out of his trouser pocket. "It's somehow fascinating." He looked at the crystal that was shining orange and yellow and had the size of a walnut.

Laureen came back again, but she didn't come alone. In her arms she held a little baby, maybe about a year old.

"You have a child?" Sheena asked in surprise.

"Yes, Raviel is ten months old now," Laureen answered. You could see the joy of maternity in her eyes.

"She's really doting on him, she can't get her eyes off of him for a second," Keen laughed.

"He really looks cute," Sheena said. "Can I hold him?"

Laureen nodded and gave Raviel to Sheena. Raviel looked tiredly at Sheena and yawned quietly. While Sheena was busy with Raviel the other three were having a conversation.

"Lately we have some problems with theft in Flanoir," Keen mentioned.

"Moreover, only food is stolen," Laureen added. "If it continues we soon won't have anything to eat anymore."

"Does nobody have a clue who the thieves are?" Zelos asked.

Keen sighed. "That is the strange thing … Every morning when something was stolen weird traces can be found in the city."

"Weird traces?"

"The footprints of yetis," Laureen answered seriously.

* * *

So, Zelos finally got Sheena to go to the doctor. xD But I wonder whether he still would've wanted to go there if he knew what would await him. xD

So, Arina will accompany Zelos and Sheena on their journey. ^^ But she won't be that important ...

The ones of you who read 'Becoming a Family' should still know Laureen and Keen. =) And the duke just had to be dead. xDD

I like the name Raviel. ^^ That's why I use him often. =)

The footprints of yetis ... xD Well, but are the thieves really yetis? Who knows ...

To be continued ...


	32. A step into the darkness

Hehehe, I like this chapter. ^^ The darkness begins ... Muahahahaha. xD

So, enjoy reading it. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 31: A step into ****the darkness  
**

In the meantime, Seles had gone for a walk with Lilly. They were outside of Mizuho near the Gaoracchia Forest. But Seles wanted to avoid this forest if possible. It was creepy with the many ghastly trees and the darkness.

Lilly was playing in the snow, and Seles watched her when suddenly a deer appeared at the border of the forest. The little girl was immediately fascinated by this animal and was running towards it to pet it. But the deer was startled and ran back into the forest. Lilly followed the animal, and so Seles had no other choice than to enter the forest after all.

"Lilly! Come back!" Seles exclaimed, but the little girl kept on running.

Then Seles tripped over a root, and when she had straightened up again Lilly could nowhere be seen.

"Lilly!" Seles yelled, but she didn't get an answer. She ran through the forest and reached soon a bifurcation. Should she follow the path to the right or to the left? She decided to take the left path and continued running. Eventually she reached a beautiful clearing that was full of life. Snow rabbits were hobbling through the snow, birds with fluffed up plumage were chirping happily, and the deer Lilly had chased allowed the little girl to pet it.

"Lilly, there you are …" Seles sighed. "Don't run away again, ok?"

Lilly looked at Seles with innocent air and nodded.

Zelos' sister sighed and then looked around. She had never heard before that there was such a beautiful clearing in the Gaoracchia Forest.

"Impressive, isn't it?" suddenly a voice sounded.

Startled, Seles looked around but couldn't see anybody. Just when she turned around Kuchinawa was suddenly standing in front of her.

"Ah!" Seles exclaimed in surprise while falling on her bottom. "You again!" With a red face Seles stood up again. Great, thanks to this idiot her trousers were now wet.

Kuchinawa was laughing whereupon he got a clout. He rubbed his head and said: "Honestly, you resemble Sheena pretty much."

"I have absolutely nothing in common with that witch!"

Kuchinawa shrugged. "If you say so."

They were silent for a while, then Seles asked: "You know this place, don't you?"

Kuchinawa nodded. "Of course. This is where Zelos and Sheena got married."

"EXCUSE ME?" Seles asked so loudly that the birds flew away, and Kuchinawa covered his ears.

"Geez, couldn't you have warned me? My eardrum almost burst!" the Renegade complained.

"Those two are married? Since when?" Seles was boiling with indignation. Of course she had heard that her brother was together with somebody, but married? That hadn't reached the abbey.

"For a little bit more than a year," Kuchinawa answered before starting to grin. "Don't tell me you didn't know that!"

"Argh, this witch! I'll kill her!" Seles was pacing up and down angrily.

"My, my, not in front of the child," Kuchinawa ranted artificially while looking at Lilly who was still petting the deer. "Hmm … Strange … Normally deer are in groups in winter …"

"Then this one is just a loner," Seles said. She didn't really care about this. "Why are you here anyway?"

Kuchinawa shrugged. "For the fun of it."

Seles' eyes narrowed. "You aren't stalking me, are you?"

"Honestly … Why should I stalk such a shrew as you?" When he walked towards Lilly something was thrown at his head. "Ouch!" He looked on the ground and saw a fir cone the furious Seles had thrown at him.

She walked past him without looking at him once and took Lilly's hand. "Come, Lilly, we leave."

The two left the clearing – Lilly rather unwillingly – and Kuchinawa followed them. He folded his arms behind his head. "You don't even know the direction to Mizuho."

"Of course I know. I have an excellent sense of orientation."

The path was splitting in front of them; it was going further straight and to the right. Seles decided to go further straight.

Kuchinawa was laughing quietly. "Sure …"

:::

"A yeti …?" Zelos asked unbelievingly. "There are no yetis!"

"Yes, I know it sounds strange … But it only can be a yeti, the footprints just don't allow another conclusion," Keen replied.

Sheena looked up from Raviel. "But a yeti has to have been heard keeping his figure in mind. And apart from that it would probably roar."

Laureen shook her head. "There can absolutely nothing be heard in the night."

"Has somebody already had the idea to just keep watch in the night and to catch the … yeti," Zelos was making quotation marks in the air while saying the last word, "… red-handed?"

Keen sighed. "No. Everybody is afraid of it."

Sheena shook her head. "Such cowards …" She looked at Zelos.

He immediately knew what her glance meant. "We'll do that. Tonight we'll stay here and wait for the yeti."

"You would do that?" Laureen asked with relief. "Thank you, you would help this city very much."

"You're welcome," Sheena said smilingly. "We just have to notify some people in Mizuho and get our stuff."

"Of course," Keen replied.

:::

After they had rested for a few hours in the inn of Palmacosta they were standing in front of the castle in which Lord Ganeo was supposedly keeping slaves.

Raine had never thought that she would get so close to the castle once again. She started slightly to tremble which was noticed of course.

"Raine …? Aren't you feeling well?" her brother asked worriedly.

Raine forced herself to smile, but everybody could see that she didn't feel too comfortable. "It's nothing …"

"How are we supposed to get in? I assume you don't plan on just knocking on the door," Kratos said with folded arms. He still would have liked it better if they had continued their journey, but he accepted that this was some kind of test for Raine which she had to pass.

Raine shook her head. "There's a secret entrance. Come with me."

"I won't ask you how come you know of it …" Genis murmured.

Raine led them around the castle. In front of the back wall she finally stopped and wiped the snow away with her feet. It took some time, but eventually she found what she was searching for: a trap door.

However, it was so rusty and frozen that she couldn't open it.

"Let me do that," Kratos said and Raine stepped aside.

Kratos managed it after a minute of pure expenditure of energy to open the trap door.

Raine took a deep breath and wanted to climb down the ladder that had been hidden by the trap door, but Kratos clutched her arm. "Wait. What's your plan?"

Raine looked a little bit confused. "My plan …? We're going to free the slaves."

Kratos rolled his eyes. "That we don't go in there to drink tea with the lord is clear to me as well!"

Genis looked confusedly at the two adults. Since when was Kratos sarcastic? And since when did his sister want to invade a strange castle without having a plan? Those were really weird times he lived in …

"You must have thought about a way to free the slaves," Kratos said now.

"We go to the living quarters of the slaves and tell them that we want to free them. The slaves fight against the guards of the lord while we hold the lord at bay. The slaves escape, and we run away," Raine answered in a tone as if she was explaining something to a little child.

Kratos and Genis looked at each other. Was that really Raine that was standing in front of them?

"No offense, Raine, but you almost sound like Lloyd … To tell you the truth it's frightening me a little bit …" Genis stated.

"And besides, we don't even know where the living quarters of the slaves are," Riki added.

Raine was looking at the ground. "I … know it …"

"What? How?" Genis asked confusedly, but Raine shook her head.

"Just follow me. Lloyd's plans have always worked out somehow as well, so mine won't fail either," Raine said confidently before climbing down the ladder that was leading into an earthy hallway.

Raine had never thought in her life that she would stand here someday once again. The last time she had been here was thirteen years ago, and she had actually been hoping that it had been the last time.

When the others had followed her they moved on. Lunpor had had to climb on Kratos' back because he would've broken his legs if he had jumped out of this height. Of course the swordsman hadn't been enthused to carry the wolf, but he understood that Lunpor could be useful in this castle.

Soon the hallway changed; the natural was fading to the artificially made.

After a while the hallway ended then. In front of them there was another ladder but it seemed as if it led nowhere because above them there was just the normal ceiling of flagstones.

"What now?" Riki asked.

Raine climbed the ladder and pushed her hands against the ceiling. That way she lifted one of the flagstones. She looked around first, and when she couldn't see anybody she pushed the flagstone to the side and climbed in the hallway that was illuminated by torches.

One look was enough to see that absolutely nothing had changed. It was still as miserable as before. As soon as everybody was in the hallway Raine put the flagstone back in its place. Then she sighed and walked to the left, the others were following her. When they were hearing steps after a while Raine ran into a room and indicated to the others to follow her. Through the slim clearance between door frame and door leaf she could see how a servant passed by. In the meantime, the others were looking around in the room they were in. It was the armory that looked pretty dusty.

"No cleaning woman gets to see this room, right?" Genis asked while running a finger over an axe on which a thick dust layer was lying.

"This room is never cleaned," Raine said before leaving the room again when she was certain that the coast was clear. "We're almost there."

After they had followed the hallway for another five minutes they reached stairs that led down.

"The living quarters of the slaves are near the jail," Raine explained. Their steps were echoing in this old masonry pretty loudly, but down here nobody else than the slaves would be anyway. The servants and the lord himself loathed to come here because of the disgusting reek and the smut.

But unfortunately Raine was wrong this time because for a change a servant was down here and, of all people it was the one who was the most loyal to the lord. When they ran into him the friends pulled their weapons, but the servant just clicked his fingers, and they were immediately surrounded by guards who were pointing their spears at them threateningly. Lunpor growled warningly, but the guards weren't impressed in the least.

"Hm, so some stinking rats have found their way in," the servant said while looking at them disdainfully.

"So, Belua, are you still sucking up to the lord?" Raine asked challengingly.

Belua looked at her confusedly. "Have we met before?"

Raine smiled bitterly. "Task your memory, it's after all supposed to be there for that reason!"

The next moment it seemed to dawn on Belua. "Ahh! Now I remember you! Well, the lord will be very pleased. Get them to the lord!"

* * *

Seles and Kuchinawa again. xDD And I think Kuchinawa was actually really stalking Seles. xDD

Well, I remembered later that there are yetis in the game ... Monster yetis at least. xD But I forgot about that when I wrote this. ^^"

I think it's pretty obvious why Raine knows all these things ... But you'll get to know about it in the next chapters anyway. ^^

I like a sarcastic Kratos by the way. xD

To be continued ...


	33. Against the free will

The story continues again. =)

Hehehe, I like this chapter ... It's dark. xDD

Have fun reading it. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 32: Against the free will  
**

As Raine was standing opposite of Lord Ganeo she wished she hadn't returned to the castle. He still looked the same like he had thirteen years ago: corpulent, with several rings on every finger, and the greed for everything he could get in his eyes. The only thing that had changed was that his rust-colored hair was only limited existent now and slowly turning grey as well as his bushy mustache.

The friends had been tied up – they had additionally attached a muzzle on Lunpor.

Ganeo was smiling complacently. How glad Raine would've been to beat this smile out of his face, but she knew that her hands were tied either way. Not only because of the shackles, but also because he still had some power over her.

"So we meet again," Ganeo said. "You've become a beautiful woman, Raine." He patted her face with his plump hand. Raine started trembling when he touched her. She had the feeling she had traveled back in time.

"But that's what I've predicted back then," Ganeo continued.

"D-Don't touch me …" Raine murmured weakly; tears were forming in her eyes.

Ganeo started laughing. "But why not, Raine? You are after all mine!"

"What?" Genis asked quietly.

"Your arm will confirm that." Ganeo grabbed Raine's left arm and tore up the sleeve. A blood red twenty-five surfaced.

Ganeo was smiling contentedly. "This wound won't ever heal, slave number twenty-five."

:::

Zelos and Sheena arrived in the little ninja village in the afternoon. They had found Ashton and Orochi pretty quickly because the black haired boy was training since this morning without having a break.

"Ashton, you should rest …" Sheena said worriedly when she watched how Ashton tried to climb the tree powerlessly. "Orochi, why are you still allowing him to train?"

Orochi sighed. "It doesn't matter what I say. He will only stop when he was finally successful or collapses because of exhaustion."

"Ashton!" Zelos exclaimed. "Stop already! You can continue training tomorrow!"

"No … I have to use every possible minute!" Slowly he climbed some more centimeters.

Zelos shook his head and let his wings appear. He flew up to Ashton and picked him from the tree. The boy protested and fought back, but he was much too weak to get his way.

"You're eating something now and then you go to bed, understood? Tomorrow you can continue with the training, but I insist that you're having breaks and don't overdo it," Zelos said seriously. "Orochi, take care that he doesn't do something stupid."

Orochi nodded but seemed to be a little bit confused. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

"We're staying this night in Flanoir. Supposedly a yeti appeared there, stealing food," Sheena explained. "We're only here to notify you and get our stuff."

"I see."

Ashton was leaning against his adoptive father exhaustedly while Sheena asked: "Where is Lilly?"

"Seles went on a walk with her. They should be back soon," the chief answered.

"Hopefully … It's soon getting dark." Sheena looked a little bit worried at the setting sun.

"You don't need to worry, Sheena. Seles is very responsible and will take good care of Lilly. Come, we should get our stuff," Zelos said, and his wife nodded.

After the two had everything they needed for the night they flew back to Flanoir again.

:::

"Are you still convinced that you have such an excellent sense of orientation?" Kuchinawa asked languidly. He had folded his arms behind his head and was following the red haired woman who had been leading them through the forest for hours. It was obvious that she was lost, but she was too proud to admit it.

"Of course. We're soon outside, you'll see!" Seles was carrying Lilly on her back because she had become tired sometime.

Kuchinawa sighed and shook his head. "No, if you keep on leading us we'll never get out of here, believe me. I know this place very well. Maybe you should forget your pride for once and follow me. And if you aren't able to do that you should at least hand over Lilly to me, so that I can bring her back to Mizuho and Zelos and Sheena don't have to die out of worry."

Seles stopped and looked at Kuchinawa frowningly. Then she looked around in the forest. She hated to admit it, but she really had no clue where the path out of the forest was. "Alright, alright! Then you go ahead!" She didn't like it, but she wanted to get out of here.

Kuchinawa was grinning. "A wise decision!"

After half an hour they had finally left the forest. Kuchinawa hadn't lied, he really knew the forest very well and had immediately found the way out of there.

Seles was too tired and exhausted to be angry about that; she just wanted to eat something and then go to bed. Kuchinawa accompanied her to Mizuho, then he went back to the Renegade Base.

:::

"I'm not your slave anymore," Raine said, troubled. She suppressed the tears with all her strength; she didn't want to show any weakness in front of Ganeo.

"Oh yes, you are." Ganeo grabbed her chin. "And you'll always be."

Genis, who had been in a state of shock, finally came back to his senses. "Keep your filthy hands off my sister!"

The lord turned around to the boy and released Raine. Her legs gave in and she fell on her knees.

"Ah … Genis Sage, correct? The last time you were here your blubbering was waking up the whole castle." Ganeo walked to the boy who stepped back a little bit.

Kratos positioned himself in front of Genis protectively. His hands were maybe tied, but he wouldn't allow this corpulent lord to harm Genis in any way.

But Ganeo didn't want to deal with Kratos or Genis anymore when he saw Riki. The girl was looking at him in fear and wanted to hide somewhere, but after a sign from the lord the guards held her down.

"Well, well! Your daughter seems to be very fit to be a slave although she's younger than you back then, Raine," the lord remarked while walking closer to Riki.

Raine frowned. How did he get the idea that Riki was her daughter? But then she saw to Kratos and understood. Ganeo thought Kratos was her husband … She would've probably blushed, if she hadn't been in this kind of situation.

Riki tried to break free of the guards, but she was too weak. Kratos wanted to do something, but Raine took the wind out of his sails.

She positioned herself in front of Riki and looked at the lord defiantly. "You won't harm even one hair on her head!"

"Oh, really? Do you think I would listen to _you_, my slave? Hmm … Maybe if you promise me a service in return."

Raine knew what he wanted. And she also knew that he would probably do something to Riki and the others, if she didn't do what he wanted. She looked at Riki who was standing fearfully behind her. Raine couldn't allow the girl to have to go through the same pain as her. And for Genis she had never wished anything else than that he could lead an untroubled life.

She let her head hang and murmured: "If you don't harm them … I'll do what you want me to do …"

"No, Raine, don't do it!" Genis exclaimed.

His sister looked at him sadly. "I wish … I wouldn't have insisted on coming here … I'm sorry …"

The lord smiled contentedly. "Throw them into the jail!" He pointed at Kratos, Genis, Riki and Lunpor.

"No! You were supposed to let them go!" Raine protested.

Ganeo turned around to her. "You only wanted that I don't harm them, my dear. And I won't do that. They probably just won't ever see sunlight again."

The guards dragged the captives out of the room.

"Raine!" Genis' desperate call could be heard.

"Genis!" Raine wanted to follow her brother, but the lord clutched her arm.

"Oh no, you stay here. If you're a good girl, I may even allow you to visit your family later. But now …" Ganeo's eyes were looking at her greedily. "… it's time to revive the past, don't you think so, too, my dear?"

"No …" Raine aspirated before the lord dragged her along with him.

As soon as the two had left the room a door opened, and a woman with long blonde hair in dirty clothes came in. She had overheard everything. "Oh, Raine, why did you have to come back?" She shook her head sadly and then thought. "But maybe … we can escape now … I have to free the captives somehow … But I can't manage that alone …" The woman left the room again with the intention to get help and free the captives.

* * *

Muahahahaha! xDD So, Raine was a slave. ^^ I think it's not THAT surprising ... And you'll understand later why the wound on her arm won't heal. ^^

I think it's pretty clear what Ganeo wants to do with Raine ... But don't worry, he won't be able to harm her. =)

Hmm, who might this woman at the end of the chapter be? You don't know her yet, but maybe you have still some ideas ... ^^

I just thought how ironic this chapter is. xD They sneaked into the castle to free the slaves, and now they have to be freed themselves. Of course by the slaves. xD

To be continued ...


	34. Go in and win!

**Chapter 33: Go in and win! **

Genis was pulling at the bars of their cell; Lunpor tried to bite through it although it was actually clear that he would rather break his teeth.

"Damn it, we have to get out of here!" Genis exclaimed desperately.

Kratos was sitting motionlessly on the ground and watched Genis' futile efforts to escape. Riki was leaning against him and sobbing quietly.

The young half-elf turned away from the bars and looked at Kratos. "Why don't you do anything? We have to help Raine!"

"And what am I supposed to do in your opinion?" Kratos asked calmly.

Genis was pacing up and down restlessly. "I don't know! At least not just sit around!"

"We have to be patient. We will definitely get an opportunity to escape," Kratos said confidently.

"And when? We have to get out of here _now_! Otherwise we probably can't help Raine in time!"

"She's a strong woman. She can take care of herself," Kratos tried to calm his young companion down although he wasn't quite sure, if he didn't only say this to convince himself of it.

"I don't believe that! You've seen what an effect he had on her! She is totally helpless!"

Kratos was keeping silent.

"Argh! Once again you don't seem to be worried in the least! It just goes past you and doesn't matter to you! And I thought you've changed! But in reality you're still the same cold-hearted ice cube as back then!" Genis didn't care if he perhaps hurt Kratos with his words. He just had to let off steam somehow, to vent his anger, no matter what the consequences were.

If Genis' words had hurt him, he didn't let anybody notice it. "That's not true. I'm worried as well, but what good would it do if I ran through the cell as disturbed as you? Does it help Raine in any way?"

Genis stopped and hang his head. "No … I'm sorry …" He sighed. "But it's just making me crazy to not know what Raine has to go through at this moment ..."

"We're all feeling the same …" Riki said quietly.

Genis sat down next to his friends. Lunpor was lying down in front of the three and put his head on his forepaws. He was whimpering quietly.

"We just can hope that we get out of here soon …" Kratos remarked.

:::

The blonde haired woman was tiptoeing through the castle. Her destination were the living quarters of the slaves. But she didn't get there as fast as she had wished.

"Hey! Slave! Stop!" a guard who had noticed her demanded.

The woman turned around and bowed. "Yes, sir?" She noticed that next to the guard another man was standing. He was younger than her, his short green hair was sticking out in every direction, and his dark green eyes were looking at her interestedly.

"Why are you tiptoeing through the hallways? Don't you have anything to do?" the guard asked.

"I was just on my way to the kitchen to prepare the dinner for the lord," the slave lied.

"Then what are you doing down here? The kitchen is on the next floor!"

"Oh, yes, I must have forgotten it … I'm already on my way, sir." The woman bowed again and walked past the guard and the strange man in the direction she had come from. As soon as she was out of sight she hid in an alcove and waited until the guard and the man had disappeared. But that took some time.

"So, you want to start as a guard here, right?" the guard asked.

"Yes," the man answered.

"I see … Well, actually there isn't much to do. You just have to keep watch that the slaves always do their work and protect the castle from intruders."

"That's what I've thought. Maybe you could show me now the rest of the castle?"

Thereupon steps could be heard; the two men were walking away. The woman left her hiding place and adjourned to the living quarters of the slaves. In the room many plain slapsticks were standing that served the slaves as bed. They had no blankets or pillows, they had nothing. Just the dirty clothes they were wearing and the endless desperation that filled out their hearts.

Not all slaves were working at the same time; everybody was assigned to a certain shift. So it wasn't surprising that the woman found here several slaves.

"Lykia, shouldn't you be in the kitchen?" an older woman who rubbed her back asked.

"Actually yes, but that doesn't matter now," Lykia answered.

"If the guards notice your absence you'll be punished," a slave with a haggard face replied. They only got bread and gruel to eat and not enough of it to satisfy hunger.

"I know, I know! But I'm willing to accept any punishment. I want you to do something, so listen to me!"

The slaves fell silent and turned around to her. They were used to being bossed around.

"Those of you who have been here for some time can probably still remember Raine, right?" Lykia asked.

"Raine Sage? The girl who was more intelligent than any adult?" the old woman asked.

"Exactly. By now she's grown up of course … In any case, she's back again. But she didn't come alone, she had her friends and her brother with her. So that the lord doesn't harm them she promised to do anything he wants her to do," Lykia explained.

"So she's a slave again …" another slave remarked.

Lykia nodded. "She's in the same situation as back then … You know that she probably suffered more than us …"

"What's the thing you want us to do?" a boy, who was maybe fifteen years old, asked.

"We have to free Raine's friends. Among them there was a swordsman and a wolf. I'm sure they could help us to escape," Lykia replied.

"They can never defeat all the guards, there are just too many," someone protested. The others seemed to agree with him.

Lykia didn't give up yet. "Of course not. We have to take care of the guards ourselves."

The murmuring got louder. The slaves should fight against the guards? They didn't stand a chance! They didn't have any weapons, and even if they had, they couldn't use them correctly.

"Listen to me!" Lykia exclaimed. "In the armory there are enough weapons for us! They may be dusty, but they can probably still be used! You shouldn't forget either that we're the majority. In this castle there are more slaves than guards and servants. We can manage it!"

"You said that once before! In the end we were all tortured and didn't get anything to eat for several days!"

"That's right! I don't want to go through this again!"

"It's best if everything stays the way it is!"

Lykia shook her head. She had already expected it to be hard to convince the others of fighting for their freedom, but she hadn't thought that they would be so stubborn. "You're all cowards … It doesn't seem to bother you to be slaves and to work under these inhuman conditions, but I do! I will finally feel sun rays on my skin again, eat something delicious, see my family … And I will fight for it. Even if I should die fighting for my freedom. I won't let myself be enslaved any longer."

With these words she wanted to go to the jail to find a way to free Raine's friends alone. But then she saw somebody in the door frame to the living quarters of the slaves. It was the young man who had been with the guard.

"What a flaming speech," the man remarked.

"Oh no, now we'll all be punished!" a slave exclaimed.

"Just look what you've done, Lykia!"

"Why do you have to make us suffer so much?"

Lykia didn't listen to them. She was just looking at the man defiantly. He could punish her. She wouldn't give in.

The man was now walking towards her. "So, you're planning a rebellion. And you think that those," he pointed at the slaves, "really stand a chance against the guards? They can't even lift a sword let alone inflict serious damage on somebody."

"I'm convinced that we could manage it," Lykia replied coldly. "The guards aren't expecting to be attacked, even less by the slaves. Most aren't much more experienced in fighting than we are and are just lazing around the whole day."

"Oh, really?" He pulled his sword fast as lightning.

Lykia could only barely dodge the attack but tripped and fell on the ground. The next second she felt the cold tip of the sword on her neck.

The man was laughing and put his sword back again. "It looks like there are guards with fighting experience after all." He stretched out his hand to help her up.

Lykia took it confusedly. Why did he help her to get up? Why didn't he kill her or at least hurt her?

"How about I prepare your friends here for a battle while you free the captives?" the man suggested.

"What? Why should you …" Lykia started her sentence.

"Well … I'm so to speak an undercover agent."

Lykia's face lightened up. "Really?"

The man nodded. "So, what do you say? Are you willing to fight for your freedom?" He looked at the slaves questioningly.

They didn't need to think about it for long. If they had the police and thus probably the government of Palmacosta behind their backs, there was maybe a little room for hope after all.

Lykia sighed with relief. Now they really had a good chance to win back their freedom. "Very well. Some of you have to give notice to the other slaves, moreover some of you should accompany me to the jail. Together we can take on the two guards there. Oh, that's right … Somebody should distract the lord as well … I don't want him to be alone with Raine."

"You don't need to worry about that. The lord will soon be busy with other things," the man remarked.

Lykia looked at him confusedly but didn't ask any further questions. "Who's coming with me?"

Immediately some slaves stepped forward, mostly older people who were too weak to fight. Five other slaves wanted to search for the rest of the slaves in the meantime.

So Lykia went with the others to the nearby jail while the unknown man prepared the rest of the slaves for battle.

* * *

Poor Genis ... =( But help is on the way. xD

So, the blonde haired woman is named Lykia. ^^ You'll find out later what her relationship to Raine is.

Hehe, the slaves will fight back. ^^

Well, there's not much more I can say ... Except that I don't have anything against reviews. ;)

To be continued ...


	35. The end of a nightmare

**Chapter 34: The end of a nightmare  
**

A dark atmosphere reigned in the room. The windows were covered by heavy dark red curtains, and so only the few candles were illuminating the room. The commodes and shelves were made of a dark wood which intensified the gloomy atmosphere. The bedstead was made of the same wood; the bedding had the same color as the curtains. Opposite of the bed was a mirror with a golden frame.

Raine was sitting motionlessly on the bed while watching her reflection. She was pale as if she had seen a ghost. But how were you supposed to look when you were trapped in your own personal nightmare?

The thought of having already gone through all of this thirteen years ago wasn't really helpful either.

The lord was now standing in front of the bed and thus blocking Raine's view of the mirror. If she was supposed to be glad about it she didn't know.

Ganeo smiled and looked around. "As you can see not much has changed in here either. I thought you would probably like it better if everything is familiar to you. I knew you would come back one day. All sheep return someday to their shepherd." He was laughing loudly after his metaphor.

Raine still hadn't moved. She was in a state of shock.

The lord sat down on the bed next to her and patted her cheek. "You don't have to be afraid, my dear. You know how this works."

Memories came up, but Raine tried to suppress them forcedly. She retreated to her interior, tried to blank out everything around her because only that way she would be able to endure the pain that was yet to come. Quietly she was humming a song her mother had sung her when she had been still a child. She had always used this method in this situation; it was the only thing she could do to keep her sanity.

Ganeo's hand was wandering from her cheek to her neck and deeper when suddenly someone knocked on the door.

The lord looked angry; he had probably made clear that he didn't want to be disturbed. Unwilling, he murmured a "Come in!", and the door was opened.

A guard entered and looked at the lord apologetically. He seemed to be a little bit fearful when he saw the furious gaze of the lord, but he pulled himself together. "The old shed behind the castle is burning."

Ganeo rolled his eyes, annoyed. "So what? We don't use it anyway, so just let it burn down." For him the case was closed, and so he turned around to Raine again who was stiffly looking straight and still humming quietly. She didn't really notice what was happening around her; she was too busy with blanking out everything.

"It's just …" the guard started.

"What?" the lord spat at him.

"Um … Well …" the guard stammered. "The fire … is a little bit unusual …"

"And in what way?"

"The flames are … blue!"

The lord looked at him unbelievingly, but his curiosity was piqued. "Blue?"

The guard nodded. "As blue as the ocean!"

Ganeo was thinking about it for some seconds. "I'll go see it for myself …" He stood up and walked to the door. Then he turned around to Raine. "I'm back in a minute, my dear." He closed the door, and Raine was alone in the room. However, she needed some time to realize this. Confused, she looked around. Where was Ganeo? Was everything already over? But no, she was still sitting on the bed as before … She stared at the door. Maybe the lord had forgotten to lock it, and she could escape … But even if she could, there were too many guards in the castle. It would only be a matter of time until they found her. And after her last try thirteen years ago she had gotten the wound on her arm … But maybe she could escape through one of the windows?

She slowly stood up and staggered a little bit; her legs felt like jelly. She stumbled to one of the windows and pushed the curtain away. But the windows were closed tightly and could only be opened with a key. Of course, it had been like that back then as well …

But she wasn't yet ready to give up. The key had to be somewhere in this room. So she combed through the drawers of the commodes and then through the bed tables next to the bed.

In one drawer she then found something that piqued her interest. Though it wasn't a key it was something else that was probably even more valuable. It was a dagger. The blade was wavelike curved and glowed slightly green; the hilt was made of a black-white stone. Raine knew that this stone was snowflake obsidian.

She knew this dagger. The lord had deepened the branded twenty-five on her arm with it. The dagger was cursed, that's why the wound couldn't heal.

The weapon lay lightly in her hand. She could end everything with it … She put the dagger in her pocket and closed the drawer again. After that she sat down on the bed again, the same way she had sat before and waited for the return of the lord. It was time for revenge.

:::

It had been easy to chase away the guards from the jail entrance. The slaves had scared them by howling like ghosts, and the guards had run away in panic, leaving behind the key to the cells on a table.

Lykia had left the other slaves at the entrance to keep watch. The key for the cells were dangling in her hand; her steps were echoing loudly. It didn't take too long to find Raine's friends; at the moment they were the only captives. At least the only ones who were still alive … In some other cells skeletons were chained …

When she was standing in front of the bars Raine's friends were looking at her confusedly. They had probably expected a guard, not a slave.

"Who are you?" the white haired boy asked.

"I'm Lykia. I'll explain everything else later, Genis."

"How …?" Genis started, but Lykia shook her head.

"Later. First of all we have to help Raine." She tried the different keys and finally found the right one. Squeaky, the cell door opened. "Come, follow me!"

She ran back to the entrance of the jail, Raine's friends followed her a little bit confusedly. At the entrance they found their stuff again.

The clanging of weapons could be heard, which meant that the battle of the slaves had started.

"Very well … Now we should be able to run through the castle without hindrance," Lykia informed the others while running upstairs.

"I hope Raine is ok …" Genis murmured worriedly.

"I hope so, too …" Lykia sighed. "We're almost there."

:::

"Strange …" the lord murmured when he entered his bedchamber again. "Blue flames that don't really burn anything … I've never seen something like that before …" Then he saw Raine and smiled. "I'm back, my dear."

Raine was stiffly sitting on the bed, one hand in her pocket where the dagger was. Soon everything would come to an end …

Ganeo sat down next to her. "So … Where did we stop? Ah, yes …" He lifted his hand to her neck, but before he touched her Raine held the dagger at his throat.

"You'll never touch me again … You'll never hurt me again …" Raine hissed.

The lord drew back a little bit. "Now, now, my dear … Don't be so ungrateful … I've always taken good care of you!"

Raine pressed the dagger a little bit harder against his neck. He drew back even further and stood up. Raine followed him.

"You've taken my childhood. I'll take your life for that," Raine said calmly.

The next moment the door was opened and her friends rushed into the room.

"Raine!" Genis exclaimed with eyes wide open.

Raine was distracted for a moment and the lord took advantage of that. He pulled the dagger out of Raine's hand and grabbed Riki who was standing nearby. Now the dagger was at her throat.

"What are you doing now, Raine? If you continue rebelling against me I will kill your daughter! Do you want that?"

Raine didn't know what to do. Stock-still, she was standing there, all hope leaving her body.

But then everything happened very fast. Kratos hit Ganeo in the face whereupon the dagger flew out of his hand. Riki ran quickly to Genis who positioned himself protectively in front of her.

The lord hit the back of Kratos' head with a vase whereupon the swordsman staggered.

In the meantime, Raine had come to her senses again and had picked up the dagger.

Kratos pulled his sword staggeringly and inflicted a cut on the leg of the lord so that he fell on the ground.

And then Raine was standing with the dagger in her hand above him. In her gaze there was indescribable hatred and rage.

"No!" the lord screamed, but it was too late. Raine had stabbed him. The blade pierced into the flesh and the lord ejaculated a cry of pain.

Everybody in the room seemed to hold their breaths until Raine pulled the dagger out of Ganeo's body again. With an expressionless face she fell on her knees while the lord pressed a hand on his right shoulder where Raine had stabbed him.

After all he had done to her, she hadn't been able to drive the dagger into his heart. She just hadn't managed it …

"Raine!" Genis ran worriedly to his sister and knelt down in front of her.

"I … I couldn't kill him … In spite of everything he did to me …" she murmured; she was like in a trance and staring stiffly straight.

"Everything is over now, Raine …" Genis whispered.

"What should we do with him?" Kratos asked while pointing at the lord. In his usual calm face rage could now be seen. He would've killed the lord without turning a hair.

"We'll take care of him," a voice behind them said.

Apart from Raine everybody turned around and saw a green haired man who looked pretty unconcerned. But still there was something in his gaze that looked almost like anger, anger on himself.

"You!" Lykia exclaimed in surprise. "How are the other slaves?"

"They're fine. Some of them are injured, but none of them is dead. The guards and servants have been arrested by the police. And the same thing will happen to this guy."

Lykia sighed with relief. "I'm glad … Now we're finally free again …"

The green haired man clicked his fingers and a few men in uniforms appeared – policemen. They carried the moaning lord out of the room; the man followed them.

"Wait! I still don't know your name!" Lykia said quickly.

"My name …" the man sighed. "You can call me Khyte." After that he left the room.

"Khyte … What a strange name …" Lykia murmured before turning to Raine who was still sitting motionlessly on the ground.

"Raine …" she said softly while placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's over."

Raine finally seemed to come to her senses again, and her eyes widened when she recognized Lykia. "Lykia!" She hugged her wildly. "What are you doing here?"

Lykia patted her back comfortingly. "After we've fled back then and I've helped you to get along in Palmacosta … I wanted to travel to Iselia to return to my family … But it only took a few days for the guards of the lord to find me. I only hoped that they didn't find you … But it seems like you were lucky."

"Why didn't you take the secret passage again?" Raine asked, a little bit more composed now.

"I couldn't. They attached this wristband on every slave," Lykia lifted her right arm where a black wristband was attached, "that raised an alarm as soon as you tried to escape. Furthermore, to open it again you need a key."

"So you know each other?" Genis asked with a sigh. "Raine, maybe the time has come for you to explain everything to us." When he saw Raine's tortured expression he added quickly: "Of course only if it doesn't pain you too much …"

Raine closed her eyes for a moment and then answered: "I will tell you everything, but let's go somewhere else … I want to leave this room."

So they adjourned to the parlor where they could sit down in front of a fireplace. But before Raine could explain how she had ended up here, Khyte appeared again.

"When will you leave here?" he wanted to know.

"As soon as possible," Raine answered. She wanted to leave this place as quickly as possible and then never come back again.

In Khyte's gaze a little disappointment could be seen. "It's terrible what the lord and his ancestors did to this castle … A long time ago it had been in the possession of a royal family until Ganeo's family has taken it … And all of this only because the son of the then-king, the legitimate heir, had disappeared without a trace when he had been a child …"

"How do you know all of this?" Lykia wanted to know.

Khyte sighed. "In this castle documents of the royal family can still be found. My grandfather lived here once and told me about it."

"You don't tell us that without a reason, do you? What do you want?" Kratos looked at him with folded arms.

Khyte smiled fathomlessly. "Correct. This castle is now without an owner. But there are descendants of the royal family even today."

"But how's that possible? If the son of the king disappeared …" Genis objected.

"Who says he didn't have any children after that? He may have disappeared, but he didn't die … He … led a normal life, having children," Khyte explained.

"Why did he never return to his family?" Riki asked.

Khyte first looked as if he wanted to give an answer, but then he shook his head. "I don't know." He sighed. "It would be nice if the castle could be in possession of the royal family again. That's why I want you to ask to search for the descendants."

"Why do you ask us?" Raine wanted to know. "We don't have time for that …"

Khyte was smiling again. "You're on a journey, aren't you? You'll probably meet many people. And someday … you maybe find one of the descendants. I know that you won't disappoint me. I have to go now. I still have some things to do." His face darkened. He wanted to go, but in front of the big wooden door that led outside he stopped again and turned around. "Raine … I'm sorry for what happened to you." With these words he left the castle.

Raine looked confused. "Who the hell was that actually? He seemed to be very well informed …"

"He probably heard about it from the other slaves …" Lykia assumed.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway …" Raine sighed and sat down on an armchair in front of the fireplace where a fire was crackling. Lunpor lay down in front of her, and the others made themselves comfortable as well. Kratos was the only one who didn't sit down but preferred to lean against a wall.

Raine ran a hand through her hair and started to tell them how she had become a slave.

* * *

Haaa ... Poor Raine ... =( But as I said Ganeo wasn't able to harm her. ^^

You'll soon find out why the fire was blue and why it was there. ;)

The only reason why Raine didn't murder Ganeo was that I didn't want to make her a murderer ... Though she had good enough reasons to kill him ... But don't worry, somebody else will murder him, hehe. xD

Khyte = another strange character. xD But you don't have to remember his name, after the next chapter he will disappear again. xD

Once again a cliffhanger. xD Though it's not that bad this time I think. ^^

To be continued ...


	36. Blue fire and raging blizzard

**Chapter 35: Blue fire and raging blizzard  
**

Zelos and Sheena had made themselves comfortable in a grocery store. The yeti seemed to like best to steal food in this house.

Zelos yawned, bored. They had already been sitting here for hours and tried to stay awake without anything happening. "Geez, it's so boring …"

"Don't whine! You didn't have to do that," Sheena said, annoyed.

"In your state I couldn't leave you alone."

Sheena glared at him angrily. "I'm perfectly fine! I could take on ten yetis easily!"

Zelos sighed. "You don't really believe in this yeti crap, do you? That's definitely just the prank of some kids."

"I don't think so. Why should they steal food?"

Zelos shrugged. "How do I know?" He stretched himself in his sleeping bag and folded his arms under his head. He yawned again. "Sheena, you have to keep me awake somehow, I can't keep my eyes open any longer …"

He didn't get an answer. "Sheena?" He sat up and panicked when he didn't saw his wife immediately. But then he saw her next to a box with apples. She had hidden behind it; she was looking at the door.

"What are you doing there?" Zelos asked.

"Psst! I've heard something!" she whispered.

Zelos crouched down next to her. From the door you couldn't see them, not even during the day. So they didn't need to worry about being found.

After a while the door opened quietly and a big shadow entered. Zelos' eyes widened. Was it really a yeti after all?

:::

Ganeo was tied to a chair but not – like you could've thought – at the police station of Palmacosta but in the shed behind the castle which had been surrounded by blue flames which hadn't burned anything earlier.

In front of him Khyte was standing, looking disdainfully at him. "I should've killed you much sooner … I had after all enough reasons for it."

"Who are you?" Ganeo asked. He had never seen this guy before.

"You don't need to know. You can't do anything with this knowledge in hell anyway."

Ganeo's eyes widened; he was desperately trying to get away, but he was too weak because of his wounds, and the knots of the rope that were tying him were too tight.

"That's right, I will kill you. Unfortunately a little bit too late … I could've spared Raine some suffering if I …" Khyte put one hand on his forehead. "… hadn't been so selfish …" He shook his head. "But that doesn't matter now." He turned to Ganeo again.

He shrank when he saw the hatred and rage in Khyte's gaze. What did he do that the man hated him so much? It couldn't only be because of Raine, could it?

Khyte stretched out his right hand; Ganeo drew back as much as it was possible in his situation.

Suddenly a blue flame surrounded Khyte's hand; it almost seemed as if it would caress his hand and not burn it. It then dawned on Ganeo. "You lit the shed!"

Khyte smiled, but it seemed neither friendly nor satisfied but rather pitying. "Yes. I knew something as trivial as blue fire would lure you out of your room."

Ganeo watched the hand that was still surrounded by the blue flames. "But how do you do that …? Are you … a demon?"

Khyte sighed and closed his eyes. "A demon … In one way or another you could say that …"

"In one way or another …?" Ganeo was playing for time while he tried to somehow free himself.

"Let's just say that I'm the angel of death who has come to send you to hell," Khyte replied calmly. The fire was now surrounding his arm as well. "But enough talked. Greet the God of Death from me." The fire was now blasting in Ganeo's direction.

He laughed hysterically. "Wait! You want to burn me with that fire? But that's not possible! I've seen it, it doesn't burn anything!"

Khyte kept being calm. "Who says that it shall burn you?"

The flames had now reached Ganeo's belly. He was squealing like a stuck pig.

"This fire doesn't burn anything … but it dissolves everything alive. Beginning with the interior …" While Khyte was saying this Ganeo was squirming on the chair; he had stopped screaming; he couldn't breathe anymore because his lung was starting to dissolve. "… it spreads slowly. But the heart … is spared till the end."

Ganeo's eyes seemed to pop out. Slowly his skin dissolved and disappeared from this world. It was definitely no comfortable death.

In the end the lord only left behind his clothes and his jewelry. He himself didn't seem to have ever existed.

Khyte left the shed and stepped out in the icy cold he didn't really seem to feel. He gazed at the castle, and a little smile appeared on his face. "After ten thousand years this region is finally clean again …"

He kept standing there for a while until the icy wind blew towards him as if it wanted to remind him of the fact that he still had to do other things. Khyte turned around and walked away until he seemed to be swallowed by the snowdrifts.

:::

It was very quiet in the room. Only the crackling of the fire, the wind that was ranting outside, and Raine's quiet voice could be heard.

"Everything began … shortly after Genis and I have stranded in Sylvarant … Alone with a baby, totally confused, and desperate I wandered through Palmacosta. I was ignored by everybody … Nobody helped me …" Raine had an absent expression on her face as if she weren't really in the parlor but in the past. "I was … at the end of my rope … But still I somehow managed to feed Genis and myself for half a year … Some people … gave me work and paid me for it … But nonetheless they treated me … like I had an infectious illness … They avoided me … When they then found out that I'm a half-elf they didn't want to have anything to do with me any longer. Then, after I had starved for some days and Genis almost hadn't the power to cry anymore, _he _came …" Raine closed her eyes. "He showed me a way out of this hopeless situation by offering me to come with him …"

"So you've become a slave of your own free will?" Genis asked, depressed.

"No. He described it in a way that it sounded like paid work." Raine shook slowly her head and continued quietly: "But even if he had said that I would become a slave, what other choice did I have than to take his offer? I didn't have a choice …"

"That's terrible! What did those people think, almost letting two innocent children starve to death? That way Ganeo almost looks like a saint!" Lykia remarked angrily.

Raine nodded. "Yes … Somehow he actually was that for me … He saved our lives. Because of this I was willing to do almost everything … but …" Raine tucked up her legs, lay her arms around them and put her head on them. "… I didn't want to do _that_ …"

Lykia walked to Raine and took her in her arms. "It's alright, Raine … You don't have to tell us how much he tortured you …"

An uncomfortable silence was reigning. When Genis couldn't stand it any longer he asked: "So, how did you two get to know each other?"

Lykia answered instead of Raine because she had to fight too much with her memories.

"I came here about half a year before Raine and became a slave. I was at that moment on a journey when I saw how a few half-elves were arrested. I wanted to help them, but I didn't stand a chance … So I was brought here together with the half-elves and was enslaved," the blonde haired woman explained. When she continued she smiled. "I will never forget the moment I saw Raine for the first time. Though she was totally starved and at the end of her strength … she still was like a sun ray that had lost itself in this dark walls … With a beaming face and a good mood she did her work and infected everybody with it. When you saw her you couldn't help smiling. Well … It was like that until this one day … After that she couldn't be recognized anymore. She barely ate and didn't let anybody get close to her. It was difficult to build her up again, but somehow I managed. I knew that Raine couldn't stay here, so I planned an attempt to escape. But it failed like the other attempts before … Unfortunately Raine was punished for it and not me … This wound here," Lykia pointed at Raine's arm that had been bandaged again in the meantime, "is my fault."

"That's not true," Raine said quietly. "It's not your fault …"

"Yes, it is. I should've planned the escape attempt better. This wound will never heal …"

Kratos gazed at the wound. "Then I suppose it has been inflicted with a cursed weapon."

Lykia nodded. "Yes. Because of this curse the wound can't heal. Although I've heard that there is special water that is supposed to heal any injury …"

"The Water of Life," Kratos replied pensively.

"Isn't that just a legend?" Genis asked skeptically. It would've been too good to be true if there was such water.

"Who knows …" Kratos said, shrugging.

Raine stood up slowly. "Let's go …"

But fate didn't want them to leave yet. When the friends were looking out of one of the big windows they had to realize that they couldn't go outside for the time being because a raging blizzard was reigning outside.

* * *

Hmm, is it really a yeti? xD It's a mean cliffhanger, isn't it?

Yay, Ganeo is finally dead! xD And Khyte is even more mysterious than before. xDD

Poor Raine ... =( She really had to suffer much ...

The Water of Life ~ Keep that in mind, it will still be important later. ;) (Which of course means that it really exists xD)

By the way, you don't have to be shy. I won't bite if you review. xD I would be rather quite happy. ^^

To be continued ...


	37. The search continues

Hey, in this chapter there's once again a song. It's called 'Die Suche geht weiter' and is sung by 'Rosenstolz'. You can find it again on YouTube. =)

Enjoy the chapter. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 36: The search continues  
**

Behind the big shadow suddenly a bright light appeared. When it came closer Zelos' and Sheena's breaths caught. Not only that a true yeti had entered the grocery store, no, he was even followed by a second one! It was a little bit smaller and held an oil lamp in his claws. Both yetis had pure white fur, sharp fangs and ice cold blue eyes. The bigger yeti was about six feet high, the smaller one about five feet.

Only when the two moved through the store Zelos and Sheena noticed that the bigger one held a plain brown bag in his claw. They filled it with different food.

"I can't believe it!" Zelos whispered unbelievingly. He didn't want to trust his eyes; his mind just didn't want to understand that he was seeing two living yetis. What would he see next? Leprechauns that promised him a pot full of gold at the end of a rainbow? Fairies that had the size of his thumb? Or would he soon hear the rumor that a girl named Briar-Rose had fallen into a deep sleep and could only be awakened by a true-love's first kiss?

The whole thing seemed to shock Sheena only half as much as Zelos; she was watching silently the two yetis how they put smoked meat into the bag. They could apparently communicate without making any noises.

Sheena frowned pensively. Something about the yetis bothered her, something didn't fit. Maybe it was because the bigger yeti constantly looked around attentively as if he was expecting somebody to come in any minute and to catch them in the act of stealing. But when the head of the yeti turned in her direction she finally noticed what was bothering her. "Zelos! Look more closely at the yetis! Doesn't something catch your eyes?"

Zelos shook his head helplessly. "You mean apart from the fact that they're alive?" He still had to fight with this fact.

"Watch their faces," Sheena whispered.

But Zelos didn't really have the opportunity because now the yetis moved to the boxes with apples Zelos and Sheena were hiding behind. They tiptoed quickly into a darker corner, but in the act Zelos bumped into something and couldn't suppress a little cry of pain.

The yetis stepped back, startled.

"Damn it! Let's get the hell out of here, Xerya!" the bigger yeti said and the two rushed outside.

Zelos' head was spinning. Now the yetis could also talk! As if their pure existence wouldn't be enough! "My view of the world has been destroyed …"

Sheena took out a Blue Candle which was then illuminating the room. "Zelos, you don't need to worry. It weren't real yetis."

"They weren't?" Zelos looked at her hopefully as if she had just revealed to him that the world wasn't doomed after all.

Sheena shook her head. "They didn't blink."

"Oh," Zelos just said. It didn't really seem to convince him of the fact that the yetis weren't real. "But maybe yetis don't need to blink?"

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Yetis can't talk either! They were no yetis, Zelos, it were only yeti costumes!"

"But why should somebody disguise as a yeti to steal? It has to be really hot in those costumes …"

The black haired kunoichi nodded. "We will have to ask that themselves. Come, we should look if they have left behind some traces outside."

Zelos followed his wife outside. He doubted that they would find traces, the two fake yetis would have been after all pretty stupid if they hadn't covered the tracks.

But it looked like they hadn't had time for that because inhuman big footprints were in front of the store leading outside of the city.

"We should follow them," Sheena suggested. She had been kneeling between the footprints and was now slowly standing up.

"Now?" Zelos asked unbelievingly. Sheena couldn't be serious! It was in the middle of the night and he was half asleep.

However, Sheena's glance made him quickly clear that she really was serious. "Tomorrow morning the traces will be gone, it snows here after all regularly. I don't say we have to confront them still tonight, but we should look where they have gone to so that we can seek them out tomorrow."

Zelos admitted defeat. "Alright, alright … But as soon as we've seen where they have gone to we return."

The traces were leading them outside of the city to a little house which was a little bit hidden behind a hill. After Sheena and Zelos had seen where the traces were leading to they walked back to Flanoir to finally get some sleep.

:::

Scowling, Raine was following her friends through the hallways. She didn't like the fact that they had to stay in this castle only because it was snowing and blowing a gale a little bit. They weren't made of sugar and Palmacosta wasn't so far away either. But no, everybody apart from her was of the opinion that it would be the safest to stay in the castle overnight. Even Lunpor had told her in thoughts that that was probably the best.

And so the group was now searching for bedrooms in which they could stay the night. Probably they would use the rooms of the servants and guards because nobody wanted to use the bedchamber of the lord although there was probably the most comfortable bed.

"Well, there we go! A room with five beds," Lykia said contentedly.

The room was furnished plainly, apart from the five beds there were only two shelves and a desk. The walls and ceiling were white; there were neither pictures nor other decorations.

"Ahh … Finally a bed …" Genis moaned while letting himself fall on one of them. "It seems like an eternity to me since I've slept in a bed …"

"Just ask me …" Lykia mumbled quietly. She hadn't lain in a real bed for almost thirteen years.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry …" Genis apologized.

"Anyway, we should sleep now," Lykia said.

Raine looked troubled at the ground. She was pretty sure that she couldn't fall asleep or would be haunted by nightmares. Too much, which she had locked away in the deepest corners of her consciousness, had resurfaced this day.

"I think I can't sleep." This sentence wasn't coming from Raine though, but from Riki who seemed to be frightened of nightmares at least as much as Raine.

"Maybe Raine can sing you a song," Genis remarked.

"What?" Raine asked in surprise.

Genis was grinning widely. "If I remember correctly you have always sung me a song when I couldn't fall asleep."

Raine's features relaxed. That he could still remember that … He had been maybe three of four years old back then. "Alright. Maybe it helps." Perhaps it would help herself to calm down as well.

Raine sat down on the edge of the bed Riki was already lying in and started singing with a soft voice.

_**Die Suche geht weiter (The search continues) (Rosenstolz)**_

_Du fragst, warum es so hell scheint_

_Dort hinten so weit_

_Du fragst, warum es so kalt ist_

_Und dunkel zugleich._

_:::  
_

_(You ask why it's shining so brightly_

_Back there, so far_

_You ask why it's so cold_

_And dark at the same time.)_

_:::  
_

In the meantime, Raine had closed her eyes while remembering how her mother had song her this song when she had been still a child.

_:::  
_

_Weit in der Ferne_

_Weit, ganz weit_

_Dort strahlt alles schöner, heller und weich_

_Dort strahlt es viel heller und Zeit ist ganz gleich._

_:::  
_

_(Far in the distance_

_Far, very far_

_Everything shines there prettier, brighter and softly_

_It shines there brighter and time doesn't matter at all.)_

_:::  
_

Now that Raine was at the place of her nightmares it was much more difficult to believe that there was a place where it wasn't so miserable, even if she knew of the existence of such places. It just seemed to be more than a dream, a hope to her …

_:::  
_

_Ich will dir nur sagen_

_Ich will, dass du weißt_

_Die Suche geht weiter_

_Wenn wir kurz halten_

_Dann nur, um zu sehen_

_Dass der Weg, den wir gehen_

_Schön und doch steil ist_

_Ein Stück nur vom Teil ist_

_Die Suche geht weiter_

_Die Suche geht weiter_

_Nach vorn._

_:::  
_

_(I just want to tell you_

_I want you to know_

_The search continues_

_If we shortly stop_

_Then only to see_

_That the path we're taking_

_Is beautiful but still arduous_

_Only a piece of the part_

_The search continues_

_The search continues_

_Onward.)_

_:::  
_

The search would always continue … The search for a place in this world. In a world with humans from which many were still discriminating against half-elves. Furthermore, the search for the Moonstone Shivers. What would she have to search for when she had performed that task?

_:::  
_

_Wir rasen wie Gejagte, die sich fürchten_

_Dass die Zeit sie bestiehlt_

_Die Jahre drehn sich immer schneller, völlig außer Atem_

_Kann kaum stehen._

_:::  
_

_(We're running like chased people who are afraid_

_That time steals from them_

_The years are constantly spinning faster, totally out of breath_

_I can barely stand.)_

_:::  
_

Time passed quickly and they had to hurry with fulfilling the prophecy. But why only Kratos knew …

_:::  
_

_Was bleibt von uns übrig_

_Wenn alles vergeht_

_Ich will dich einfach nur kurz halten_

_Um zu überprüfen, dass ich leb._

_:::  
_

_(What is left of us_

_If everything fades_

_I just want to hold you shortly_

_To verify that I'm alive.)_

_:::  
_

Raine ran softly a hand through Riki's hair. The girl was by now fighting with keeping her eyes open.

_:::  
_

_Ich will dir nur sagen_

_Ich will, dass du weißt_

_Die Suche geht weiter_

_Wenn wir kurz halten_

_Dann nur, um zu sehen_

_Dass der Weg, den wir gehen_

_Schön und doch steil ist_

_Ein Stück nur vom Teil ist_

_Die Suche geht weiter_

_Die Suche geht weiter_

_Nach vorn._

_:::  
_

_(I just want to tell you_

_I want you to know_

_The search continues_

_If we shortly stop_

_Then only to see_

_That the path we're taking_

_Is beautiful but still arduous_

_Only a piece of the part_

_The search continues_

_The search continues_

_Onward.)_

_:::  
_

Who knew what would still happen during their journey and were they would stand at the end. Maybe shortly after that they would set out on the next journey, and Raine's life only consisted of going from one place to another …

_:::  
_

_Wenn wir kurz halten_

_Dann nur, um zu sehen_

_Dass der Weg, den wir gehen_

_Schön und doch steil ist_

_Ein Stück nur vom Teil ist_

_Die Suche geht weiter_

_Die Suche geht weiter_

_Die Suche geht weiter_

_Nach vorn._

_:::  
_

_(If we shortly stop_

_Then only to see_

_That the path that we take_

_Is beautiful but still arduous_

_Only a piece of the part_

_The search continues_

_The search continues_

_The search continues_

_Onward._

_:::  
_

_Die Suche geht weiter_

_Die Suche geht weiter_

_Die Suche geht weiter_

_Nach vorn_

_Nach vorn_

_Von vorn._

_:::  
_

_(The search continues_

_The search continues_

_The search continues_

_Onward_

_Onward_

_Afresh.)_

_:::  
_

Raine noticed smilingly that Riki had fallen asleep. She covered the girl with the blanket and then heard a low snoring coming from her brother. After she had covered him with a blanket as well she walked to her own bed. She also felt better now. Maybe she managed to sleep for some hours after all. "Good night," she whispered to Lykia and Kratos.

"Good night," Lykia replied quietly, already half asleep.

"Night," Kratos said. He wouldn't sleep of course – not because he couldn't, but because he wanted to keep watch. They couldn't be too sure, after all, that there wasn't anybody left in the castle.

Lunpor, who had lain down in front of Raine's bed, was only dozing as well.

So the others could feel safe this night.

* * *

xDD So, it weren't real yetis. ^^ Zelos can calm down again. xD

I really like the song Raine's singing. ^^ And it's really somehow like a lullaby because it's so calm ... You can really fall asleep during that song. xD

To be continued ...


	38. The empire of dust

**Chapter 37: The empire of dust  
**

After Zelos and Sheena had told Keen and Laureen of the events in the night during breakfast they left the house to talk with the two 'yetis'. Out of the chimney of the little house outside of Flanoir smoke was coming; through the windows you saw silhouettes that moved.

Zelos and Sheena were just a few meters away from the house when the door opened, and a young man came out – probably to get more of the firewood that was piled in front of the house for the fireplace.

The boy was maybe seventeen years old; he had tied his spiky dark turquoise hair back to a short pigtail. Despite the icy weather he was only wearing a short-sleeved white shirt, above it a brown vest, and short slightly battered trousers. Furthermore, he was wearing gloves; if it was for protection from the cold or the scales of the firewood wasn't certain, although on the basis of his clothes you could assume that it was probably for protection from the latter.

When his golden eyes saw Sheena and Zelos his facial expression changed within seconds. First he only seemed to be surprised, then recognition was reflected on his face, and he started cursing. "Damn it!" He rushed into the house and locked the door.

"I think we've met yeti number one right now," Sheena said almost amusedly. She walked to the door and knocked.

Zelos didn't know how that should help them, the boy had after all slammed the door in front of their noses. A more definite sign that they were unwanted couldn't exist. But still he followed Sheena and waited. The next moment the voice of the boy could be heard.

"No, wait! Don't open the door!"

But at that moment the door was already opened by a big bearded man. He reminded Sheena and Zelos a little bit of a bear with his sturdy figure. Behind the man the boy could be seen, now rushing in another room while cursing.

"Hey, Kyshu!" the man growled – which made him appear even more as a bear – before he turned around to Zelos and Sheena again. "What do you … Wait … Chosen One?" His former grim face changed immediately into a face of surprise.

Zelos needed a moment to realize that he was meant. Apart from the fact that he wasn't used to be called like that anymore it really surprised him that actually a person outside of Meltokio knew what he looked like. If that wasn't worth an entry in the calendar …

"You're alive!" the man now exclaimed confusedly.

"Um … Yeah … Apparently …" Zelos replied, a little bit puzzled. Why was the bear man so surprised by the fact that he was alive?

After the man had stared at Zelos for some time as if he were an alien he came to his senses again. "Come in please."

"No, Dad, don't!" the boy named Kyshu begged; he had appeared with a fearful looking girl in the room.

"Can you tell me a reason for that?" the man asked his son.

Kyshu looked contritely at the ground and was silent.

"Good," the man growled before letting Sheena and Zelos come in.

:::

Kratos was wandering alone through the hallways of the castle. The others were still sleeping, but there was no reason to stand up early anyway. The blizzard hadn't stopped yet which meant that they would be trapped inside the castle for some more time. So Kratos had decided to look around a little bit. Until now he hadn't found anything interesting. At least he knew now where the kitchen and the dining-hall were if he should suddenly get ravenous appetite – as if something like that would actually happen to him of all people.

He was already thinking of going back again when he suddenly saw some stairs that led upwards – in the third floor. A meter thick dust layer covered the steps; it was obvious that the stairs hadn't been used in years. That made Kratos curious. What might be up there that the lord hadn't claimed it for himself?

The steps underneath Kratos' feet were already outworn; so they had to have been used often before the dust had taken possession of them. But why had the interest for the third floor been lost so suddenly?

When Kratos was at the stairhead he realized once again that nobody had been in the third floor for a long time. Spider webs were hanging everywhere, and the dust here resembled the snow cover that had spread outside. The swordsman left behind conspicuous footprints as he looked around. At the first room he reached the rotten wooden door had stretched with the years and become wedged together with the frame, so that he had to pull with all his strength until the door literally flew into his arms. He leaned the door against the wall and entered the room. He saw a bed, a desk, shelves and commodes, book shelves and little wooden boxes. When he examined them more closely he saw wooden toys. So he was in a children's room although it had looked like the room of a grown-up at the first moment. Maybe it was the room of the heir who had disappeared when he had been a child like Khyte had told them? Kratos was wondering what had happened to the boy …

He left the room again and walked to the next room. It was a library in which the shelves were reaching the ceiling which wasn't really low either. But it were less the good filled shelves that drew Kratos' attention to them but a wall painting that claimed a whole wall for itself. It was already pale, and the stone had crumbled partially, but you could still see that it was a family tree of the royal family. Of the surname, that had been written in squiggly capitalized letters above the family tree, only the first letter, an 'S' could be recognized. But it could be assumed that the name was four or five letters long because directly next to it there was a little painting of a unicorn that didn't leave any space for more letters. Maybe the unicorn was the emblem of the family.

Kratos' gaze wandered only shortly over the names of the several family members until he laid his eyes on the last name: Tiroke. That must have been the name of the boy who had disappeared.

"Tiroke …" Kratos murmured. It was strange to vocalize the name loudly. Almost as if the young heir could hear him and appear next to him any second. As if he were still alive …

The next moment he had suddenly the feeling to be watched. He looked around clandestinely but couldn't see anything. But still this feeling didn't leave him. Anxiously his hand wandered to his sword; he relaxed a little bit when he felt that it was still there.

Kratos decided to go back to the others and bring them to the third floor later. When he had gone downstairs he realized how tense he had been when he had felt to be watched. Now he could understand why nobody had been in the third floor for such a long time. You just felt uncomfortable up there; a creepy atmosphere reigned there almost as if – Kratos shook his head as this foolish thought crossed his mind – a ghost walked abroad up there. When he came back into the room where they had stayed the night the others were finally awake. Although he wished now that at least one person would still be asleep.

Raine glared at him; it was obvious that she was in a bad mood – which was probably because they still couldn't leave the castle because of the ruling weather conditions.

"Where have you been?" Raine asked with folded arms, upset.

For a short moment Kratos felt like a little boy who had done something wrong and had to defend himself in front of his mother. How absurd. His mother had never given a damn about what he had done, and if he had had a good reason to get into mischief. He had been hit every day anyway. He shook off this thought and came back into reality. "I've just looked around a little bit," he replied calmly.

Of course Raine found fault with it. "And then you don't get the idea to leave us at least a note?"

"Excuse me. The next time I will of course give notice of departure, your highness," Kratos promised with a sneering voice while pretending to bow – which made Raine even more furious because she understood the actual meaning of the sentence: 'I can't see why I should notify you if I want to look around.'

While Kratos enjoyed himself tremendously about Raine's indignation – though he wondered why it was such a joy to drive Raine crazy – he noticed that Genis gave him a strange look. Just now he realized that he didn't behave like he used to – what made him pensive. Why was it lately so easy for him to be the way he had been … before Anna's death?

He was startled out of his thoughts when Riki suddenly asked: "Have you found something interesting, Krat?"

He needed some seconds to understand what she meant. "Yes. I found a third floor that hasn't been used for many years."

"Rumor has it that the floor is haunted, that's why it hadn't been used for so long," Lykia explained.

Raine shook her head. Apparently she had calmed down again. "That's nonsense. Ghosts don't exist."

She was speaking exactly what Kratos was thinking as well, but still he couldn't forget how uncomfortable he had felt in the library. "Something's up there," he replied seriously. "I had the feeling I was being watched."

Raine put on a triumphant smile. "Don't tell me the fearless Kratos Aurion was frightened?" Obviously she was eager for an argument. Probably to wreak her anger to be trapped in here on somebody.

But Kratos ignored her. He didn't let himself be provoked that easily. "Up there is a big library. But the real interesting thing are not the books but a family tree of the royal family which had been painted on a wall."

"Isn't that something for you, R … Raine?" Genis was staring confusedly at the spot where his sister had been until a second ago.

"What are you waiting for? Let's inspect this!" Raine's impatient voice sounded from the door frame before she rushed away as if she wanted to win a marathon. It was ever and anon amazing how she could forget everything else within seconds as soon as she heard of something ancient or historical.

Kratos watched Genis shaking his head with a sigh, but he also saw how relief spread on the young boy's face. It probably calmed him down that his sister was back to her old self again – even if that meant that they could probably prepare for a lecture about the meaning of mural paintings.

A white bolt rushed suddenly past Kratos. He recognized that it was the wolf that sprinted after the fast Moon Healer. Immediately the face of the swordsman darkened. He had had too many other worries in the last hours to think about this mutt, but he hadn't abandoned his mistrust yet. He would continue keeping an eye on this wolf.

* * *

Well, why is this bear man so surprised to see Zelos alive?

And is the third floor really haunted? And what about Tiroke? Is he really the missing heir? And is he ... really still alive? (Muahahahaha.)

I like it when Kratos and Raine argue. xDD That's why there will be many arguments the next chapters. ^^

To be continued ...


	39. Bear and yeti

**Chapter 38: Bear and yeti  
**

"May I offer you some cookies?"

Litha, the wife of the bearded man named Iuroph, was standing with a warm smile on her face in front of Zelos and Sheena while offering some cookies in a box.

"Ah, no thank you," Sheena declined politely the offer while Zelos only shook his head.

"Then you maybe want …" Litha started before being interrupted by her husband.

"Litha," he sighed. "Could you please leave our guests alone now?"

The green haired woman started sulking. "I only wanted to be polite!" She sat down on an armchair and started knitting.

Iuroph watched her and shook his head.

Zelos was fidgeting. Finally he blurted out the question that was whirring in his mind: "Why were you so surprised that I'm still alive?"

Iuroph played with his beard. "That's a long story."

"We're in no hurry," Sheena replied; she wasn't less curious than Zelos.

"Everything began nearly two years ago when we were still living in Flanoir. I was a commander in the troops of the duke."

"Wait," Zelos interrupted Iuroph. "Do we speak of THAT duke? Duke Vilid?" He thought of Laureen's cash-greedy father who would've done everything to get a little bit richer – which had also meant his death in the end.

Iuroph nodded. "I would be lying if I said that I enjoyed working for him, but the job was ok and was paid well. One day I was then ordered to arrest a young man and give him to some very strange people. I did my job although I felt bad for the man, the more so as he didn't seem to have done anything wrong. Later I heard by chance that he was only used by the duke to put pressure on his own daughter. She was supposed to marry the Chosen and after that …"

"After that she was supposed to kill me," Zelos finished the sentence. "I see. That's why you thought I were dead."

"Yes. I've taken the duke to task and wanted to know why he wanted to let you be killed. He just answered that it was the wish of the group he worked together with, and that they paid him for it. I couldn't believe that Gald seemed to be more important to him than a human life, and that he wanted to let his daughter do the dirty work above all. He changed so much after the death of his wife …" Iuroph was silent for a while. "I wanted to warn you, Chosen One, but the duke saw that you didn't learn anything of it. He called me a liar in front of all people and banished me and my family eventually out of Flanoir. That's how we ended up here. The house used to belong to my grandparents, and back then I was glad that I hadn't sold it."

"But now that the duke is dead you could move to Flanoir again," Sheena said.

"The duke is dead?" Litha, who had stopped knitting, asked.

Zelos nodded. "I'm sure nobody would throw you out of the city when you want to come back again."

Kyshu and his sister named Xerya looked thrilled.

"That's great!" the boy exclaimed happily. "We can go back again, Dad!"

But Iuroph didn't seem to share the excitement of his children that much. Though it could be seen that he was happy about the good news, he didn't seem to want to pack his stuff immediately to move back to Flanoir. Kyshu eventually noticed that as well.

"Dad?"

"Actually … I don't want to go back to Flanoir. We're alright here, and we're having some peace and quiet. Besides, all of our ancestors have lived in this house," Iuroph remarked.

Kyshu looked stunned. "Dad, you can't be serious! We have barely anything to eat, and you say we're alright?"

"Ah, so that's why you've stolen food from Flanoir?" Zelos blurted out.

Sheena kicked his shinbone. "Zelos!" Why did he have to say it right now?

Iuroph stood up abruptly. "Stolen?" He glared at his children. "You've stolen?"

While Xerya hang her head contritely and prepared for a big telling-off, Kyshu bore defiantly up against the glare of his father.

"Yes, we have. We had no other choice than to do something so that we don't starve to death. Because we find every time less animals to hunt we only had this choice left."

"But that still doesn't justify thievery! We can manage without it as well!" his father growled.

The teenager shook his head vehemently. "Open your eyes, Dad! We can't survive like that! But instead of doing something you just keep on sitting here calmly and twirling your thumbs! It's time for you to swallow your pride and ask Flanoir for help!"

The next moment there was an unusual lout smack when hand met cheek. After that there was a dead silence. Everybody was shocked.

Kyshu looked at his father with tears in his eyes; anger was in his gaze. Then he rushed without another word outside and slammed the door with full force.

It took some seconds until somebody moved again.

"We just wanted to help," Xerya said quietly before following her brother.

Iuroph looked at the ground. Apparently he was sorry for having hit his son. "I should follow them …"

"No," his wife held him back softly. "Give them some time." Then she turned around to Zelos and Sheena. "I'm sorry that you had to see this."

Zelos shook his head. "It's my fault; I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, sooner or later it would've come out anyway," Iuroph cheered him up. "I should go to Flanoir and pay for the stolen food …"

"You're right, you should do that. But not now. First of all we should see about how to solve this problem," Sheena said.

"The way you say this it sounds as if you already have an idea," Litha remarked.

Sheena nodded. "Kyshu and Xerya wore yeti costumes when they helped themselves in the store. I assume you sewed them?"

Litha looked a little bit surprised. "Yes, I did, but what …?"

Sheena interrupted her. "If that's the case you have great talent. I'm sure that you won't have any problems finding work in Flanoir. It shouldn't be a problem for you either, Iuroph. Strong men are always needed. And Kyshu and Xerya could help out in the grocery store to clear their debts."

"Great idea! That's my Sheena!" Zelos exclaimed happily while hugging his wife.

Iuroph just wanted to reply something when Sheena took the wind out of his sails. "But you don't have to move to Flanoir if you don't want to."

Iuroph and Litha looked at each other for a moment.

"That doesn't seem to be a bad idea," Litha eventually said. "What do you say, my little bear?"

'_Little bear? More like a big bear …'_ Sheena and Zelos thought at the same time.

"We could try it …" Iuroph grumbled. "But I doubt that we'll find work, if we even get into Flanoir. The people there probably still think that I'm a liar."

"Ah, we'll take care of that," Zelos promised. "We'll clear this misunderstanding."

The next moment the door opened and Xerya came in with her brother. Kyshu followed her a little bit hesitatingly; he probably expected his father to lecture him.

Eventually father and son stood opposite of each other, both so silent as if they were only statues. Though you could see that both were sorry about what had happened, neither of them got an apology over their lips.

Xerya rolled her eyes and bumped her elbow in the rips of her brother. "Just say it!"

"Ouch!" Kyshu glared reproachfully at his sister, then he looked to the side. "I'm sorry, Dad … We shouldn't have stolen and I shouldn't have said those things earlier …"

Iuroph nodded contentedly. "I'm glad that you see your faults." Thereupon he was silent.

Litha shook her head and put her hands on her hip. "Is that all you have to say?"

Iuroph seemed to shrink under the glare of his wife. "I'm sorry as well, Kyshu. I shouldn't have hit you …"

"There you go!" Litha said smilingly. "And now I will bake a delicious cake."

"Oh yeah!" Kyshu and Xerya exclaimed, thrilled.

"I think we should head back to Flanoir, right, Zelos? After all, we still have to get this misunderstanding out of this world," Sheena remarked.

"But that with the cake didn't sound bad …" Zelos said quietly.

Sheena glared at his husband. "Zelos, we leave. We still have some things to do." She dragged him to the door. Then she turned around to the family. "We hopefully see each other in Flanoir."

Iuroph nodded and Sheena left the little house with Zelos in tow.

* * *

So, that's why Iuroph was surprised to see that Zelos is still alive ...

And now you also know why Kyshu and Xerya stole food. ^^

To be continued ...


	40. Mana and the creation of Elaros

**Chapter 39: Mana ****and the creation of Elaros  
**

Raine was standing in front of the wall painting, lost in thought; she ran her hand cautiously over the faded color. Just why did she have the feeling to have found something lost again? She had never seen this family tree before. It hadn't been even mentioned in the book about the castle, which was probably because in general you could only learn from them that the third floor was haunted. Total nonsense. Why hadn't anybody before been curious enough to come here? But she would see that the book about the castle was renewed and that the wall painting was mentioned in it. This family tree was after all historically valuable because until now nothing much about the royal family was known. But here had been made an exact note who had married whom, what were the names of the children and when every single person had died. Only one person didn't seem to have a date of death: Tiroke, the last heir who had disappeared mysteriously.

Tiroke, Tiroke, Tiroke. This name haunted Raine's thoughts constantly. She had the feeling to have heard that name before although that was pretty unlikely. But still the feeling of familiarity didn't leave her. She tried to not think any longer about this name and turned to the family tree again. What a pity that the surname couldn't be read anymore! Raine went through all possible royal surnames that began with 'S', but all surnames she remembered were too long.

Sighing, she turned away from the family tree and gazed at the high book shelves. Here were certainly books about the royal family and their surname. The questions was only where. After all, here were more than ten thousand highly damageable books that only awaited to reveal their content. If she had bad luck it could take months until she had found the right book. But still she started to inspect the first books.

While she chose a book that looked promising she wondered how old the books in this library probably were. They had to be at least as old as nobody had been here anymore. So according to the dust layer, very old.

As soon as she had very carefully opened the first weighty tome she was lost in the world of the book. It was about the creation of life.

At the beginning a mighty being named Mana existed in a dimension in which there was nothing else but the being itself. To fill the emptiness Mana created the universe with all its solar systems and planets. But that didn't suffice the being because the planets were lifeless. So Elaros was created, a planet on which later creatures, who resembled Mana, were to live. After the being had created nature Mana called different animals into existence. Mana liked to watch the animals, but it soon bored the being. It wanted to form creatures who resembled Mana. And so it let the first humans come into existence. It was satisfied with its work and rested for some days. But then the humans bored Mana as well, and so it created dwarves and fairies who lived peacefully together with the humans. The being let another race come into being: the elves. But elves and humans didn't get along very well; the humans found it unfair that the elves were living so much longer than they. When eventually a war, which didn't spare the other creatures either, started between the two races, Mana banished the elves to Derris-Kharlan, a planet that showed the highest concentration of Mana's power. Later this power was called after Mana.

After the disappearance of the elves, peace ruled over Elaros once again. But because the humans couldn't forget that the elves were in many aspects mightier than they had been, they complained. So Mana gave them a little bit of its power. However, some humans used this power to hurt others; they became evil and contaminated the power that they had been given. This contaminated power was almost like an illness, it spread very quickly between humans, and the animals weren't spared either; so it happened that the first monsters came into existence.

Mana tried to take back the power of the humans but failed. Humans waged wars against each other; Elaros was on the verge of destruction. At that time the last good humans, eighteen in number, turned to Mana and begged it to renew Elaros. They knew that they would die as well as the evil humans, monsters and animals, but they were willing to accept this fate. Mana understood that it had no other choice and extinguished all life from the world. As destroyed as the planet was, Mana couldn't do anything with it anymore. But instead of renewing Elaros on its own it created Chaos who only had this one task. So Chaos renewed the planet and it was again as raw as in the beginning. Now Mana let the four Nature Spirits come into existence. They created new landscapes. Because life was possible now Mana brought Harmony into being whose only task was to create new life.

Elaros prospered and everything seemed finally to be alright. Mana didn't give the humans power this time, and so everybody lived together in peace. But then Chaos started to destroy Elaros bit by bit because his only task was to renew the destroyed world. Mana wanted to hold him off it, but Chaos didn't listen to his creator. So Mana put Chaos eventually into a deep sleep. But Harmony overdid her work as well because she created so much new life that the space on Elaros didn't suffice anymore. Mana couldn't get her to stop her work either, and so it put her into a deep sleep as well.

To decrease the population a little bit again Mana ordered the Nature Spirits to create natural disasters. But they couldn't stop themselves either and almost extinguished all life. Mana banished them eventually; the being couldn't put them into the same sleep as Chaos and Harmony because nature would've gotten out of control then. This way they still had a little influence on the nature. But there still were natural disasters every time when a Nature Spirit tried to free itself.

Mana still watched Elaros for some time and when it was sure that there wouldn't be any bigger catastrophes anymore, the being decided to sleep as well because it had realized how dangerous its power could be. But before Mana did this it created the first gods so that the living beings had somebody they could pray to. Furthermore the being cast a spell which had the effect that more gods would be born as soon as somebody believed in them.

Mana and its 'children' watched in their sleep the development of Elaros, and Mana knew that Chaos, Harmony and the Nature Spirits would have learned something new when they awoke again.

At this point the first section of the book ended. It went on with closer descriptions of the first creatures Mana had created, but Raine had gotten enough subject matters to think about.

Of course there had been already many theories about the creation of Elaros, and many of those were so unrealistic that even Lloyd could've thought of something better. But with this story Raine had the feeling that there might be something true about it, the more so as the Nature Spirits had been mentioned. And Chaos and Harmony … Were they maybe the Tainted Child and the Holy Child? If it was like that what would happen when they were awakened? Had they really learned something new over the years? Or would they once again provoke the destruction of Elaros? There were so many questions but no answers …

Raine rubbed her temples and put the book back into the shelf. She looked with a sigh at the books. No, for now she had read enough. She turned around and then realized confusedly that the others weren't in the library anymore. She had been so lost in her own world that she hadn't noticed how her friends had gone.

When she walked towards the door she passed a mirror. She stopped abruptly. She had only looked out of the corner of her eye at the mirror, but something had been strange. She walked back and ejaculated a bloodcurdling scream when she looked into the mirror. Instead of her reflection a putrescent skeleton with frazzles of flesh hanging from the bones and blood red eyes was looking at her.

Raine closed her eyes, but the image had burned itself into her mind. The next moment the others rushed into the library; they looked worried.

Kratos and Genis had drawn their weapons and looked around for a possible danger; Lunpor had perked up his ears and growled lowly. Riki and Lykia, however, hurried to Raine who was sitting on the ground and trying to drive the image away.

"Raine, what's wrong?" Lykia asked softly.

"The mirror …" Raine aspirated with a trembling voice.

Her friends looked into the mirror and then back at Raine; helplessness was in their faces.

"What's wrong with it?" Genis looked confusedly at his sister.

"Are you now suddenly frightened by your own reflection?" Kratos asked jokingly. (Yep, he's eaten a clown. A sarcastic one xD)

Raine was confused. Couldn't they see the skeleton? But it was right there, directly in the … But when Raine looked once again in the mirror she only saw herself, sitting on the ground like a picture of misery and her friends, who were standing helplessly next to her. Had she only imagined it? But that couldn't be …

She stood up slowly; her legs felt like jelly. "Maybe I've just imagined it … I'm probably too tired, yes, that must be it …"

Still been jocular a second ago, Kratos now seriously asked: "What have you seen, Raine?"

"Instead of my reflection I've seen a skeleton …" she murmured.

Kratos looked into the mirror; he looked pensive.

Raine suddenly had an idea what he was thinking. "That's absurd, Kratos."

"I don't really want to believe it either, but do you have a better explanation?"

Raine was silent.

"What, what?" Riki asked curiously.

"Kratos is taking it into consideration that this floor could really be haunted," Raine sighed. Although she still thought of it as pure nonsense she didn't have a better explanation. Something supernatural seemed to be here …

"Maybe we should then go downstairs again …" Genis said nervously while looking around in the library as if he could see a ghost any moment.

"A ghost being here or not; I still haven't seen everything of this floor yet. So, what did you find out while I was here?" Raine wanted to know.

Genis, who had still been anxious a second ago, was suddenly standing bolt upright as if he had swallowed a stick. Then he pulled out his kendama and shot three little fireballs at Raine. She was too shocked to move.

However, Kratos had drawn his sword within seconds and warded off the fireballs – it was more of a reflex than a conscious action.

"Genis?" Raine asked confusedly; she hadn't really digested the fact that he had shot magic at her when he already tried it again.

But Kratos was able to ward off the magic again. "I think he's possessed!"

"What?" Raine couldn't follow him fully.

"He's possessed by the ghost!"

"What?" Raine now positioned herself in front of her by a ghost possessed brother. "Listen, you joke of a ghost, you'll leave immediately the body of my brother or I'll beat you out of him!"

"You wouldn't do that." The voice definitely came out of Genis' body, but it wasn't his voice but the one of the ghost.

A cold smile appeared on Raine's face. "Are you so sure about that?"

A surprised expression was on Genis' face. Then he suddenly seemed to flinch and blinked confusedly. But Raine didn't pay attention to her brother but to the blue transparent being that was next to Genis. It was undoubtedly a boy who was maybe one or two years younger than Genis.

"What happened?" Genis asked dizzily.

"You were possessed by a ghost," Riki explained while pointing at the ghost boy next to him.

Genis' eyes widened when he saw the being and he had difficulties to suppress a scream.

"Do you also have the kindness now to tell us your name and why you obviously want us to get out of here?" Raine started the interrogation.

The boy looked at the ground. "I … don't know my name … I lost my memory when I died … And about the thing with getting you out of here … You disturb me doing my task!"

"Doing what task?" Lykia wanted to know.

"I have to find my body because only then I can rest in peace," the ghost explained. "But I don't have a clue where my body could be … But probably on this floor. If I at least still had my memories … Then it would be easier to find my body …"

"How long have you already been searching for your body?" Riki asked.

"I don't know … Someday I've stopped counting … But for a while …"

"Hey, maybe you are the last heir of the royal family who disappeared mysteriously? His name was Tiroke," Genis said.

"Tiroke? Hmm … The name does sound familiar …" the ghost murmured.

"Then we'll call you Tiroke from now on. And of course we'll help you searching," Riki decided.

The others hadn't really something to object; because of the weather they couldn't do much anyway.

The only thing that bothered Raine was the name they had now given the boy. It just sounded wrong. This name didn't belong to this boy, she was sure of it. The more so as this boy couldn't be Tiroke if the things Khyte had said – namely that Tiroke had kept on living after his disappearance and had had children – was really true and the name of the lost heir was really Tiroke.

But who was this boy then? How long had he already wandered through the third floor as ghost? How had he died and where was his body?

Maybe all of this questions would be answered if they searched for hints …

* * *

When I wrote the thing with the mirror I was a little bit frightened as well ... If you imagine seeing a skeleton instead of your reflection ... o.O It's really scary. But mirrors are scary anyway ... If I think of the movie 'Mirrors' ... That was really creepy. -

So, there really is a ghost. A ghost without any memories ... So, is his name really Tiroke? Is he really the lost heir?

To be continued ...


	41. A mere hypothetical case

**Chapter 40: A mere hypothetical case  
**

As soon as Sheena and Zelos entered Laureen's and Keen's mansion the young parents with their little baby came immediately towards them. While his parents were looking pretty excited and curious the little Raviel seemed to be rather dozy. He yawned quietly and stretched himself whereupon he elongated his little fists that were barely bigger than walnuts.

Sheena almost melted when she saw this. It reminded her a little bit of Lilly a year and a half ago, and at the same time she remembered that she soon could hold such a little bundle of joy in her arms again. Thinking about this, she was so overwhelmed by joy that her heart started beating wildly, and she forgot to breathe for a few seconds – which was the reason why she had to gasp when she remembered again that she needed oxygen to live.

"Everything's … alright …" Sheena aspirated when Zelos looked at her worriedly.

Not really convinced, he turned to Laureen and Keen again who had asked some question Sheena hadn't heard. After she could breathe normally again she concentrated on the conversation again.

"Iuroph? Yes, I remember him. Back then I was sorry – and I still am – that he and his family had been banished from this city, and he was called a liar by my father although he had said the truth. But on the other hand … If my father hadn't done this maybe Keen wouldn't be alive anymore …" Laureen said quietly.

Keen laid an arm around Laureen's shoulders. She composed herself again quickly and asked: "What do you want to do with the children now?"

"Well, we have an idea," Sheena piped up. "The children could help out in the grocery store to clear their debts. But we should also keep in mind why they have stolen. If Kyshu said the truth – and I don't doubt that – then they weren't too successful with hunting lately, and they don't have any Gald either to buy food, although they have been banished out of Flanoir anyway."

"Well, that can be changed now. Now that my father is dead there's no reason anymore why Iuroph's family should be still banished," Laureen replied.

Sheena nodded contentedly. "There's only one problem: The habitants probably still think of Iuroph as a liar, and he and his wife will have problems finding a job."

"Then we just gather all citizens and explain to them that Iuroph is no liar, and that his family isn't banished any longer," Keen suggested.

"I will immediately send out a servant so that he announces this on the market place," Laureen said before clapping her hands once whereupon a servant entered the room.

While Laureen explained to the servant what he had to do Sheena was thinking about how the relationship between Laureen and her servants was totally different than the one between Zelos and Sebastian. But maybe that was just because all servants or at least the majority had worked for Laureen only for a year and a half, because her former servants had disappeared when Laureen had been in Zelos' mansion with them while it was attacked by the Chorior.

However, Zelos knew Sebastian already his whole life. In this respect it was even hard for Zelos to see how his butler and good friend was slowly getting older. It would hurt Zelos pretty much when Sebastian's end had come. But Sheena didn't want to think about this; the kindhearted butler would certainly be with them for some more years. Yes, he definitely would still have to undergo the hoax of Zelos' children. Thinking about this, Sheena's hand wandered to her belly once again. By now it was almost like a reflex, an unconscious movement.

She was just unlucky that nothing escaped Zelos' eagle eye although he interpreted the movement a little bit different. "Are you nauseous again?"

"No," she answered truthfully before getting pensive when she remembered that hadn't had to haunt the bathroom to vomit this morning either. Maybe that stage of the pregnancy was finally over. Fortunately she didn't have attacks of ravenous appetite for strange things either; that would've definitely been noticed, by Zelos especially because nothing escaped him lately anyway. He had probably turned on some kind of a little Sheena-radar that always went off when she did something unusual. Though she knew that Zelos was only worried she just couldn't avoid to feel a little bit hemmed in. It would've definitely been good for her to do something alone or at least without Zelos, but he followed her at every turn … It was somehow bone-crushing.

Sheena was startled out of her thoughts when Raviel began to cry. No second later a not so enjoyable smell reached her nose. But still it was somehow wonderful when she thought of her unborn child.

"His diapers have to be changed …" Laureen sighed while taking the crying Raviel in her arms.

"Yeah, hurry …" Keen murmured while holding his nose.

Zelos wasn't better one bit. He behaved as though he would suffocate if he had to endure this smell any longer.

Laureen and Sheena looked reproachfully at their husbands. Men were such sissies!

"Come, Sheena, let's leave those two wets alone," Laureen said while taking Sheena's hand.

She nodded. That was totally alright with her. That way she could elude Zelos' worried gaze at least for some minutes. The two women walked upstairs and entered a beautiful furnished infantry. The walls were light blue and decorated with little sheep. Above the cradle a little mobile was hanging with sun, moon and stars that were moving softly. Next to the cradle stood a diaper changing table with several phials and diapers on it; opposite of it there was a shelf with some stuffed animals of different kinds. So many teddy-bears could be found in it but also lions, rabbits, sheep, birds and a dolphin.

Laureen laid Raviel on the diaper changing table and disposed of the old diaper before she powdered the bottom of her son. "How's it actually going between you and Zelos?"

"Good," Sheena answered automatically.

Laureen took a new diaper. "Really? You rather appear like … friends, not like a married couple."

Sheena already wanted to protest when she remembered that they appeared outwards maybe really more like friends. They gave people only rarely a reason to assume that they were together.

"You seem a little bit distanced towards each other. I mean, Zelos seems somehow worried, and you are the one who is distanced," Laureen continued when she had finished swaddling Raviel and taking him in her arms.

"That … could be … I just feel lately … a little bit hummed in, he doesn't take his eyes off of me for even a second," Sheena explained, sighing.

"Because he's worried."

Sheena nodded. "Lately I get often nauseous, and I've fainted sometimes …"

"Ah." A grin appeared on Laureen's face. "Sounds familiar to me. Is it possible that we soon get to hear of a Zelos Junior?"

"Y-Yes," Sheena admitted. "If it is a boy …"

"Then it's not surprising that he's worried about you."

Sheena looked at the ground. "Well … He doesn't know yet. And I want to keep it that way for some more time."

Laureen tilted her head. "Why?"

"Because … Well … You know, a long and pretty important journey lies ahead of me which I have to go on. It will probably take some time and will be pretty dangerous, and if Zelos gets to know that I'm pregnant there's no way he will let me go … But I _have_ to set out on this journey. It's literally a matter of life or death."

Laureen nodded slowly; Sheena could see that she had understood her problem. "But maybe he lets you go if it's so important after all. Perhaps you rate him totally wrong. Though he definitely won't be happy with it, I'm sure that he won't hold you off if it's so important."

Sheena shook her head, depressed. "He wouldn't let me go …"

"Hmm … You know what? What about if we test him?"

Sheena looked at Laureen confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"Well … I tell him your situation but let it seem as if it were the problem of a good friend of mine. You know, totally hypothetical."

Sheena wasn't too thrilled about that idea. What if Zelos found out that Sheena was meant with that friend? But when she told Laureen her worries she only shook her head.

"Don't worry. You know, men aren't that subtle in this case. They would never get the idea that their own woman could be in such a situation. You can believe me, I've done something similar to Keen before I told him that I'm pregnant. And he didn't have a clue before although I pointed out this hypothetical case to him as well."

"Alright," Sheena finally said. Maybe Laureen was right. Besides, she would really like to know what Zelos answered …

The two women walked downstairs again; Zelos and Keen were talking about something Sheena didn't really understand, probably some kind of man's business. Sounded like sport …

"Is the air clean again?" Keen asked and he and Zelos started laughing loudly.

Sheena and Laureen just shook their heads. What was so funny about that?

"You shouldn't make fun of it too loudly or you can change Raviel's diapers the next time," Laureen remarked in a calm voice – which seemed to be only more threatening.

Keen and Zelos fell silent immediately. Sheena frowned. Was it for men really such a punishment to swaddle their own child? But now that Sheena thought about it she remembered that Zelos never had changed Lilly's diapers either … Sometimes Sebastian had took it over – at least one man who didn't seem to have any problems with it – but most times Sheena had done it.

"Ah, that's right … My friend would probably be glad about such little problems … She has a far bigger with her husband right now," Laureen remarked, sighing.

It started. The test. Sheena realized how she waited tensely.

"She's a real adventurer and that's why she travels much. Now she's found out that she's pregnant and told her husband about it. Both of them are looking forward to the child, but my friend wants to continue travelling – one of these journeys is really important – but her husband is against it and wants her to stay at home."

"Seems to be rational," Zelos just said.

"So you would do the same in his situation?" Laureen looked as well as Sheena at Zelos expectantly.

Zelos shrugged. "I think so. The journey can be postponed, can't it?"

Laureen looked a little bit disappointed, she had probably thought that Zelos would answer differently. However, Sheena had known that he would say something like that, and now she was even more depressed. She just couldn't tell Zelos that she was pregnant.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice how one of the servants came into the room and announced that most citizens of Flanoir had gathered on the market place. She didn't really notice either how Zelos helped her getting in her cloak, and how they left the mansion. Only when the icy wind blew against her, and the snowflakes pierced in her skin like little ice shivers she awoke from her trance – although she almost wished she could've continued to daydream because then she definitely wouldn't have felt the cold that intensively.

Besides, was there actually one good reason to assume that this winter would really end someday? Sheena had had enough of the cold, she finally wanted to warm her face in the sun again, be happy about every little wind gust because it was hot, wear light clothes again … She was rather a summer type anyway; she could handle the heat better than the cold. And rain and snow she hated even more, both was so terribly wet.

But what damn did the weather give about her opinion? It continued being cold, if Sheena liked it or not.

'_Alright, then it continues being winter. What do I care? I don't give a damn at all!'_ she thought almost defiantly while folding her arms in front of her chest as they walked to the market place.

* * *

Yeah, it's somehow a stupid chapter ... ^^"

Well, whatever, the result is that Sheena won't Zelos anytime soon about her pregnancy ... But maybe she doesn't have to do that anyway? *grin*

To be continued ...


	42. Sequence of notes

**Chapter 41: ****Sequence of notes  
**

So the search for clues about the location of Tiroke's body had started. Though Tiroke had been haunting the third floor for quite some time nothing really seemed to be familiar to him, which was pretty strange.

First they searched in the studio the others had found while Raine had been in the library.

There were many easels with complete or incomplete pictures; mostly landscapes could be seen. There were sculptures as well which the artist hadn't been able to finish as it seemed because they looked pretty unshaped. As in every other room on the third floor the dust had spread here as well.

The group split up, everybody searched in one corner of the room for some clues. Genis gazed at a portrait that was hanging on the wall; apparently the same artist from which the other paintings originated had made it. In the right bottom corner the young half-elf could see the initials: M. S.

Of course he couldn't make head or tail out of it.

The portrait showed an older man sitting in front of a piano. He smiled and looked relatively relaxed, but still he appeared somehow authoritative . Maybe he belonged to the royal family? Although he looked actually too normal for that.

Tiroke was suddenly standing next to Genis and gazed at the portrait as well.

"Does it seem familiar to you?" Genis asked the ghost.

"Sure, I've looked at it often the last years."

Genis rolled his eyes. He had known _that_ as well. "And from the time before? When you were still alive?"

"N …" Tiroke suddenly frowned. He looked pensive. "I … don't know … I was actually sure that I didn't know it … But now … I have almost the feeling as if I did know it …"

The others came to them now as well.

"Do you maybe know who the person in the portrait is?" Raine asked.

The ghost looked at the portrait for a while. Eventually Tiroke slowly shook his head. "I don't remember him right now. But I have the feeling that I've known him."

"That's not helping much …" Lykia said. "Does anything else seem familiar?"

Tiroke looked around. Suddenly he seemed absent as if he would see something different than the others. "A woman … I remember that a woman had been standing in front of this canvas …" He pointed at one of the canvases with a landscape theme. "She smiled while she painted …"

Raine seemed satisfied. "Good, we make progress."

"Do you know what the name of the woman was?" Riki wanted to know.

Tiroke seemed to think about it. "No … Every time I have the feeling I could remember it again the memory disappears. Maybe I remember it later."

Genis just wanted to say something when a melody sounded. It was less a complicated composition but rather a dumpy sequence of notes even a total unmusical person could have played. But it had its effect.

Everybody tensed. Such a melody didn't sound by its own. But who should've been here apart from them? Another ghost? But Tiroke would've known that, and he looked at least as much surprised as the others. However, there was something different in his gaze as well: thoughtfulness.

Frowning, he murmured: "The music room …" Then he gazed once again at the portrait with the man in front of the piano. "Yes, of course … This portrait shows the piano of the music room, I'm sure of it!" With that said he rushed out of the room. The others followed him.

Tiroke was right, in the music room was indeed a piano. And without a doubt it had been played by somebody a second ago. But far and wide nobody could be seen.

"If we didn't already know it I would've at least now said that this place is haunted," Lykia remarked with a nervous smile.

"Are here other ghosts apart from you?" Genis asked although he actually already knew what Tiroke would answer.

The ghost shook its head. "I've never met another ghost."

"You must've been lonely," Riki said while looking at Tiroke compassionately.

Tiroke looked surprised. "I … have never thought about that … But yes, I think I was lonely … It's been many years since I've seen somebody … That was really a strange person," he remembered. "He seemed to know this place very well. He walked from one room to the other while murmuring something weird … Up until now I don't know what he did. He was totally unimpressed by my scary attacks as well. Before he left he also talked to me …" Tiroke was thereupon silent, he seemed to be lost in this memory.

"What did he say?" Riki wanted to know.

The ghost boy looked at her confusedly as if he had awakened from a sleep. "Huh?"

"This man, what did he say?"

"He said he was sorry that all of this has happened and that he wished he could've prevented my death," Tiroke answered.

"Really a strange guy," Genis remarked.

"Look at this," Kratos suddenly piped up. He was standing in front of the piano and pointed at the keyboard. "On some parts of the keyboard there's no dust. Somebody made of flesh and blood must've played them."

"But who?" Raine murmured pensively.

Kratos now played the melody they had heard before. "I think somebody wanted us to come here … But why?"

"This melody …" Tiroke whispered. He seemed to think again; a memory was probably within his reach. "Please play it again …"

Kratos let the melody sound once again, and Tiroke nodded.

"Yes, I know this melody. I can remember someone playing it …"

"Maybe the man in the portrait?" Genis assumed.

"Maybe …" Tiroke replied.

"Ah … Sheets of music." Raine was standing next to Kratos and had yellowed sheets of music, that had lain on top of the piano, in her hands. "Is that the melody you just played?"

Kratos took softly the sheets out of Raine's hands and looked at them for a while. "No." But instead of putting them away again he left them in his hands and continued looking at them.

"What's wrong?" Genis, who had noticed Kratos' frowning, asked.

Raine now looked over Kratos' shoulder, but Genis knew his sister well enough to know that she didn't have a clue of sheet music. She had never been able to play an instrument; she was even overextended with a triangle and always produced the most awkward sounds. How that was possible with such a simple instrument probably only the Goddess Martel knew … Genis would've called Raine totally unmusical, if there hadn't been the fact that she could sing very well.

However, Kratos seemed to know more about sheet music. "That's no real melody … The bar lines have been put totally randomly. And they are only simple notes … It doesn't produce a real melody it's more a … sequence of notes … Like the melody just now." Kratos put the sheets in front of him and played the notes. He was right, it was no real melody.

"That sounds terrible," Riki complained.

Raine put a hand on her chin pensively. "Why should somebody compose something like that?"

"Maybe just for fun?" Lykia suggested but didn't seemed to be convinced of it herself.

Kratos looked at the notes again. "D … B … E … The first bar line, then a rest … D … another rest … E … A … the next rest and bar line …"

Raine had lowered her head like she always did when she tried to solve a riddle, but now it rushed up again. "Of course! It's an encoded message!"

"But what does 'Dbe dea' mean?" Tiroke wanted to know.

"Of course that doesn't make any sense …" Raine admitted, sighing. "Maybe I'm wrong …"

"No, Raine, you're right. It's an encoded message. The letters that can't be expressed by notes are represented by rests. With every bar line a word ends, that's why they're so randomly," Kratos explained.

Raine smiled shortly at Kratos, then she got serious again. "Alright, we need something to write."

"I think I've seen a pencil and a notepad in the studio," Lykia said. "I'll be back in a second."

No minute later she was again in the music room and handed Raine the notepad and the pencil.

Raine looked at Kratos expectantly, and he dictated her the letters, breaks and bar lines.

"Alright. Look at this." Raine put the notepad on the floor and they sat down around it. On the notepad was written:

1. DBE|_D_EA_|_ _DA_ _ _E_|DBE|A_B|D_EE|BECA_ _E|CBA_ _|_ _ _E_|D_ _ _ED|D_|D_ _ D.

2. DBE|BEA_ D|_F|CBA_ _|DEDE_ _ _ _E_|DBE|E_D|_F|DBE|FE_D.

3. DBE|BA_ _E_ _ _G|_F|DBE|_E_D|DA_|BA_|DBE|B_ _ _|_F|DA_E_D.

"Isn't it strange that there's nowhere an 'H'?" Raine asked.

"H? That's not a note," Kratos answered.

"Yes, it is!" Genis protested. "Although I'm surprised that Raine knows this …" He grinned.

Raine glared at him.

Kratos sighed and shook his head. "Of course, in Sylvarant you have another scale than the people of Tethe'alla, I forgot. That means, every 'B' could also be an 'H'. That's difficult." (Yeah, like hell! It was difficult for me to 'translate' this riddle as well … -)

"How are we supposed to know which 'B's are 'H's?" Riki wanted to know.

"Well … Because 'dbe' is no word I would say that this 'B' is an 'H' …" Raine murmured.

"But 'dhe' isn't a word either!" Genis objected.

"Maybe the 'D' isn't a 'D'," Tiroke piped up.

"What do you mean?" Lykia asked.

"Well, sometimes a 'D' sounds like a 'T', right? I think the person who made this didn't want to make too many rests and used every opportunity to write a note instead of it," the ghost explained.

"That's right! Then every 'DBE' is a 'THE'!" Raine exclaimed while writing the change on the notepad.

After that all of them were looking at it again:

1. THE|_D_EA_|_ _DA_ _ _E_|THE|A_B|D_EE|BECA_ _E|CBA_ _|_ _ _E_|D_ _ _ED|D_|D_ _ D.

2. THE|BEA_ D|_F|CBA_ _|DEDE_ _ _ _E_|THE|E_D|_F|THE|FE_D.

3. THE|BA_ _E_ _ _G|_F|THE|_E_D|DA_|BA_|THE|B_ _ _|_F|DA_E_D.

"I think the seventh word in the first sentence is 'because'," Kratos remarked.

Raine nodded. "And in the word after that the 'B' is probably also an 'H' … But the rest …"

"Ahh, who comes up with such a stupid riddle?" Genis cried out.

The others agreed; they would have a difficult time with decoding this message …

* * *

It's really a difficult riddle, but I really had fun making this. ^^ Although it was really a little bit difficult to translate it ... The thing was the 'H' as a note is actually German. I think, we're the only one who have the H, all other countries have only the B ... But I thought to make it a little bit easier I should include the H as well, and that's why I thought they could have this note in Sylvarant. ^^

Well, but who played the melody they heard? And who made this riddle? Veeeeery mysterious. *grin*

To be continued ...


	43. A moment of felicity

**Chapter 42: A moment of felicity  
**

Zelos watched Sheena out of the corners of his eyes. Did he only imagine it or did she really seem to be a little bit disappointed? But why? Had he said something wrong? Yes, maybe he had. This strange question Laureen had asked him … He had already wondered then why she had asked him this. It had to have something to do with Sheena. Moreover, he couldn't forget Keen's words. Before they had left the house to go to the market place Keen had taken him aside and said: "They tested you, man. And it looks like you failed."

What was that supposed to mean? They had tested him? In what way?

Okay, it was time to look at the whole thing analytically. Laureen had told him of an adventurous friend who was pregnant but wanted to continue traveling … Her husband wanted to bar her from it to give her a break … Laureen had then asked Zelos if he would act the same in the situation of the husband, and when he had answered the question positively Sheena had been disappointed … After that Keen had said they had tested him, and that he had failed …

It suddenly dawned on Zelos. It could only mean one thing: The whole issue with the friend had really been only a test, a hypothetical case. Sheena and Laureen had wanted to know how he would react in a certain situation. And it looked like this situation had already come without him knowing, because otherwise the two women wouldn't have tested him.

All of this could only mean one thing … That Sheena was in the situation of the adventurous friend. And that meant that she … was pregnant …

Zelos was shocked because of this realization. Sheena was pregnant. He was becoming a father, a real father. Joy overwhelmed him; he was on the edge of running towards Sheena and hugging and kissing her. But then he remembered how she had reacted on his answer. She had been disappointed. Disappointed because he would act just like the husband of the friend.

Now it also seemed to make sense that she hadn't told him anything of the pregnancy although she had to know it at least since their visiting of the doctor … She was afraid that he wouldn't let her go to perform her task as the Earth Healer.

What should he do? Should he allow that she set out on a journey and endangered herself – and thus the baby? But if he held her down she would never forgive him for it. Furthermore, this journey was really important. If Sheena didn't free the Nature Spirits the prophecy could never be fulfilled, and Elaros would be doomed …

So he had to let her go. Though he didn't like it, he had no other choice. Apart from that he would accompany her. Yes, nothing would happen to her and the baby, he would never allow it.

Maybe it was also best if he pretended to still not know anything of her pregnancy. He wanted to wait until she told him herself.

While Zelos had been lost in thought he hadn't noticed that they had already reached the market place and were standing on a little stage that had been set up fast as the wind. Laureen had just announced something and now looked at Zelos expectantly, like the rest of the citizens as well.

"Um …" Zelos stammered. Why were they here again? Ah, right, they wanted to tell the citizens that Iuroph was no liar, and that he and his family could come back to Flanoir again.

Now he also remembered again what Laureen had announced to the crowd before – somehow he must have taken it in after all: Iuroph and his family weren't banished from Flanoir any longer, and Iuroph was no liar. Zelos was supposed to explain the rest.

The red haired cleared his throat. "Iuroph didn't lie back then. The duke had really intended to kill me." That Laureen had been supposed to do this crime he probably better kept a secret … "But Iuroph was able to warn me, and that's why I'm still alive." It wouldn't do any harm if he fibbed a little bit. "I'm indebted to him, and the only thing I can do to clear my debt is to convince you that Iuroph isn't a liar." He could more or less feel how Sheena, Keen and Laureen starred at him questioningly. He just hoped the crowd didn't pay too much attention to them.

"That means Iuroph's a hero, right?" a little boy asked bluntly.

"Um … Exactly," Zelos answered.

It happened this moment that Iuroph and his family entered the city as if they had only waited for a prompt. Shortly after that they were surrounded by the cheering crowd; Iuroph was given several pats on the back although everybody who overdid it held their hand with a pained expression the next second. After all, Iuroph wasn't made of rubber. In any case the question marks could be seen in his face. Confused, he looked to Zelos who only grinned.

"You have pretty much given a false color, Zelos," Laureen remarked now.

"So what? After all, it won't harm Iuroph and his family. Now everything seems to be good again; everybody's happy. We should fly back to Mizuho again, right, Sheena?"

She only shrugged indifferently. "I don't care …"

"Sheena … Did I say something wrong?" Zelos asked although he knew exactly what he had done wrong.

"No, it's alright. Let's go …" Sheena walked in the direction where their Rheairds were standing. She didn't even say goodbye to Keen and Laureen.

"Poor Sheena, she's totally done …" Laureen sighed compassionately.

"Yeah … It's my fault. Well, we'll probably see each other again." With these words Zelos followed Sheena.

He still heard Laureen ask confusedly: "Wait, Zelos! Do you maybe know that she …"

He didn't understand the rest, but he knew what she had wanted to ask. Yes, he knew about it, but he wouldn't tell Sheena. It was probably better that way.

They didn't talk much during the flight. Just when they had reached the little ninja village Sheena got happier and more communicative again.

"Knowing Ashton, he trained the whole time. With his ambition he'll probably manage to pass the trials," Sheena said when they were walking through the village.

As soon as she had said this Ashton ran towards them. Though when he was talking to them he continued running on the spot. "Hey, there you are. What about the yeti?"

"It weren't real yetis, only two teenagers in yeti costumes … Everything's settled. And what about your training?" Sheena asked.

Ashton was grinning widely. "Gets better. Just now I want to improve my shape."

"I see," Zelos said.

"He keeps getting better. I'm sure in a few days he's ready," Orochi, who had suddenly shown up, piped up.

Ashton's grin got even wider. "I'll continue training now. See you later." He ran away.

"There he goes …" Sheena sighed. Then she turned to Orochi. "How's Lilly?"

"She's fine," the ninja calmed her down. "She's inside the house with Seles and Kuchinawa."

Sheena nodded shortly and then walked towards the house. Zelos sighed and followed her. In the end it interested him as well how Seles had gotten along with Lilly, and if there maybe were some problems. Though Zelos was certain to know his sister well enough to know that she would've never admitted, if she had had problems with something. In this regard she really resembled Sheena, a real pighead who always had to prove that they didn't need help from others and could do everything alone.

Sheena stopped in the doorframe and because Zelos didn't noticed this he bumped into her.

"Sorry," he murmured while wondering why she hadn't said anything. Just now he realized that she was trembling. "Sheena?" He put a hand worriedly on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

She started laughing so suddenly that Zelos stepped back because of shock. He blinked confusedly. Why had his wife suddenly started laughing uncontrollably? Was that normal for pregnant women? Was that just a stage like nausea and ravenous appetite?

"Stop laughing, witch!" Seles' voice suddenly sounded from the house. "That's not funny!"

"Yes, it is," Sheena said drudgingly before she lapsed into another fit of laughter.

Zelos looked curiously in the room. He couldn't restrain his laughter either.

Seles and Kuchinawa were sitting totally done in the room, white of flour and decorated with egg inclusive eggshells. Standing next to them was Lilly, completely clean and with a wide grin on her face.

"It seems like she copied some things from Ashton," Zelos remarked, smirking.

"I will never again try to bake a cake with Lilly, I swear," Seles murmured before sitting up. "What I need now is a hot bath."

"You also look like that," Kuchinawa said grinningly.

"Shut up!" Seles spat at him. "You don't look any better either!"

Kuchinawa ran a hand through his hair. "But it suits me much better than you."

"If you think that you can stay that way! In any case I will now take a bath!" Seles rushed away angrily.

"She's so cute when she's angry …" Kuchinawa murmured while following her with his eyes. Apparently he had totally forgotten that Zelos and Sheena were still in the room.

Zelos bumped jokingly his elbow in Kuchinawa's side. "Don't tell me you're in love!"

"N-No! Who could be in love with a shrew like Seles?" the Renegade stammered quickly. "In any case I'm not!"

"The more you deny it the more obvious it gets, Kuchinawa," Sheena said grinningly. "Although I can't really understand either how you can fall in love with such a scarecrow …"

"Why shouldn't anybody fall in love with Seles? She's after all my little sister and is of course featured with the beauty all _born_ Wilders possess," Zelos claimed while running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, why did you emphasize the 'born' that way?" Sheena asked with a glare.

"Um … Err … Did I? Of course I meant that the in-law Wilders are also very beautiful …" Zelos corrected himself quickly. "But not as beautiful as the born Wilders …" he murmured quietly, but still Sheena heard it.

"Zelos!"

"It was only a joke, only a joke!" he assured her immediately. But still Sheena gave him a clout.

During their little argument they hadn't noticed that Kuchinawa had disappeared. He probably didn't want his possible love for Seles to become the main topic again.

Zelos suddenly started to laugh quietly. Sheena looked at him confusedly.

"I've just realized that we hadn't behaved that way for some time."

Sheena was silent for a while and seemed to think about it. "Yeah … You're right."

"Sometimes I have the feeling that we changed much after we got married," Zelos admitted, sighing. "No, actually since Ashton and Lilly have appeared."

Sheena placed a hand on his shoulder. "We've grown up, Zelos. Or rather you've grown up."

Instead of responding to her little teasing he just nodded. In the end she wasn't completely wrong. He looked deeply into her hazelnut brown eyes, and suddenly nothing else apart from them existed any longer. Zelos brushed a strand of hair out of Sheena's face, let his hand then slowly slide along her cheek, ran his thumb over her lips and was lost in a pure moment of felicity.

"I love you, Sheena," he whispered.

It were words she had heard for a hundredth time, but still Zelos felt how a shiver ran down her spine. He slowly bent down to her until he closed the gap between them with a kiss. She laid her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

It was a moment that could've lasted forever … But unfortunately the two were dragged back into reality soon.

* * *

So now Zelos knows about Sheena's pregnancy ... But he won't tell her that he knows about it, at least not anytime soon. ^^

Seles and Kuchinawa. xDD I just love those two. ^^

It was time for a Sheelos moment again. ^^ Before somebody could get the idea they're really just friends ... xD

To be continued ...


	44. Hibernal spring fever

**Chapter 43: Hibernal spring fever  
**

_The pillars that had once supported the roof of the temple were lying overturned on the ground; the roof itself had tumbled down. The erstwhile magnificence couldn't be seen anymore. But this was only a fractional amount from all which had been destroyed since the dark power had spread._

"_Don't you see that something has to be done?" suddenly a voice sounded._

_Yuan turned around to the speaker and recognized Kratos who was looking straight to the undamaged altar above which a silvery mass was floating._

"_It can't go on like that any longer. We're the last ones who are still untouched by the power, but that won't be for much longer. Do you want to watch how the world you created is more and more destroyed?"_

_Yuan realized that it had been Raine who had spoken. She was standing next to Kratos and looking at the silvery mass as well. Just now Yuan noticed that even more persons were here. Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Regal, Presea, Sheena and Zelos were the less astonishing persons. But there were still eight more persons attendant, and every single one of them was paying attention to the being – if it even was a being – which was floating above the altar. Yuan let his eyes slowly wander over the faces of the eight other persons. Orochi, Kuchinawa, Seles, Zuzi, Bayne … When he saw the next face he almost thought his eyes would fall out. That just wasn't possible!_

_The next person couldn't actually be here either. The face thereafter he didn't know, but because of the short pink hair and the similar facial features he could guess who it was. And that couldn't really be either. All three persons had already died._

_Yuan rubbed his eyes and looked at them once again. They were still standing there: Anna, Sheila and Alicia, as if they had never been dead._

"_You have to renew the world," Lloyd said now._

"_You'll die in the process."_

_Yuan looked around for the speaker; it hadn't been one of the seventeen people who were standing with him in front of the temple. Slowly his gaze wandered to the silvery mass. Had the voice come actually from there? From this something?_

"_We'll die either way! But if you renew the world we'll at least die for a good purpose!" Sheena almost yelled at it._

_For a long time it was silent._

"_Alright," the being eventually announced. "I will take care of it. You should leave the temple now."_

_The next moment Yuan was at another place. The ground was dry and torn open, trees and flowers didn't exist. Not far away Yuan saw a volcano which emitted grey ash that covered the whole sky. Only at the horizon you could see a slim red line that made the whole place look even more lifeless._

_Suddenly Yuan saw underneath the grey cloud a being which radiated at the next moment a white light which came as a single ray down on the earth and spread in fine lines. Yuan just looked more closely at those lines when suddenly light blasted out of them and the earth started crumbling._

_Yuan was knocked over, and when he had just sat up again he saw that apparently the whole world started to fall apart._

:::_  
_

"No! I don't want to die yet! NO!" Yuan yelled while lashing about.

"Sir! Wake up already!"

Somebody was shaking his shoulder. Yuan blinked confusedly and saw Kacey who was standing in front of him.

"I'm still alive …" Yuan murmured in surprise. "I'm alive!"

"Sir, if you don't start immediately with your work I will personally see that this won't be the case for too long anymore!" Kacey threatened him, irritated.

Yuan looked with a sigh at the paperwork in front of his nose. "Does it really have to be …?" He had actually only murmured it quietly, but still he got an answer.

"Sir!"

"I'm already at it," Yuan answered quickly while taking a file of the accumulation that was seemingly piling up to the ceiling. Totally bored, he read through it, signed here and there and tried to not fall asleep.

By now he had totally forgotten the dream he had had. He just knew that at the end something terrible had happened.

"Woohoo, one of ten thousand files finished …" he mumbled before taking the next file.

"You should read through this one carefully. It's about …" Kacey was interrupted in the middle of the sentence because the door to the room opened, and two familiar persons entered.

"Zuzi, Bayne!" Yuan jumped up from his chair happily; every distraction was welcome to him. "How are you?"

"Um … Good so far …" Bayne said.

"Well, well. And how are the others? Is Mizuho still standing?"

"Do you actually think it will sink into a dark hole within the two days you haven't been there, or what?" Zuzi replied, annoyed.

"Oh, what's bitten you?" Yuan asked confusedly.

"We just had to endure a crappy seafaring, and you're trying here to play for time so that you don't have to go back to work!" Zuzi explained bad-temperedly.

"The ship has rocked pretty much, and that did her not so good," Bayne added.

"Nonsense! The motion of the sea didn't bother me in the least, it was due to this contaminated food they dished us up!" Zuzi grimaced.

"But I ate the fish as well …" Bayne objected.

While the two were still debating why Zuzi had gotten nauseous in the end Yuan got slowly lost in thought. Just of whom did this whole thing with ships and nausea remind him? Ah, right, of Raine. Hadn't Genis once told him that Raine was scared stiff of water and hence avoided ships where she could? And if she had to board one after all, she got seasick. He wondered if she had to board a ship during her journey to fulfill the prophecy as well. Though they could get Rheairds from him anytime …

"Yuan!"

"Hm? What?" Yuan asked confusedly. Apparently he had been called several times already. He almost thought to see a dark aura around Zuzi; obviously her mood had worsened even more.

"Are you now ready to listen to us?"

The leader of the Renegades nodded.

"We need two Rheairds!" Zuzi explained with an unfriendly voice.

"Please," Bayne added politely while trying to calm Zuzi down by putting a hand on her arm.

"Alright, I'll accompany you to the hangar," Yuan said.

"Oh no, sir! You stay here like a good boy and continue doing your work! I will lead Zuzi and Bayne to the hangar," Kacey said immediately.

Yuan let himself fall on his chair with a sigh. Of course Kacey didn't let him go … Sometimes she could be a downright slave-driver. But Yuan knew that without Kacey he probably wouldn't take care of the paperwork anymore at all.

The three left the room, and Yuan gave himself spiritlessly over to the next file Kacey had said of that it was important.

At first sight it didn't seem to be special. Some gang in the vicinity of Iselia that was causing trouble. But when Yuan continued reading he slowly understood why this matter was so important. Apparently the gang had abducted children; the reasons were unknown.

Yuan was lost in the file, read through the characteristics of the missing children and didn't notice at all how Kacey came back again. Just when she put something on his desk he looked up. It was a cup of coffee.

"Two spoons of sugar, without milk," Kacey said while smiling.

"Thanks. If you now could also …"

She handed him a tablet with chocolate cookies.

"Great! Sometimes I almost get the feeling that you could read my mind. It's a little bit frightening …" Yuan said while taking a cookie.

"I just know you very well, sir." With a raised eyebrow she watched Yuan putting one cookie after another in his mouth.

"Mmh, your cookies just are the best, Kacey," Yuan praised her.

Kacey turned her head a little bit to the side and pushed her glasses upwards so that he couldn't see how she blushed. But still he saw it, and it amused him.

"Sir, you shouldn't eat so much of them at once …"

"If you are of this opinion why do you always bring me some?"

"Because you wouldn't leave me alone until I brought you some – and during this time you would neglect your work again."

Yuan grinned. "So that's clarified." He put another cookie in his mouth.

"Different topic: What do you say about the file, sir?"

Yuan was immediately serious again. "We have to take care of this immediately. I can't take a joke if it's about child abduction."

"Does that mean …?"

"Yes, we'll move to the base in Triet, and we'll settle everything from there. Get two Rheairds ready and …"

"Everything's already done, sir." Kacey pushed her glasses upwards.

Yuan raised an eyebrow and then shook his head. "You can read my mind after all."

"I just know you well," Kacey repeated.

"Don't you think it's unfair? You seem to know me so well, but I barely know anything about you," Yuan complained.

"Don't care about that, sir. There's not much to know." She said it with an almost bitter voice which let him come to the conclusion that she was thinking about her past which seemingly hadn't been too nice.

"Little things would already suffice … For example your favorite color."

"Red."

"Favorite animal?"

"Dalmatian."

"Favorite book?"

"_The Whisper of the Wind._" (Totally fictional, if a book with this name should exist it's pure coincidence.)

Yuan looked at her in surprise. "You're reading such tearjerkers?" As far as he knew, the book was about an aristocrat who fell in love with a half-elf and wrote letters to her which he sent per carrier pigeons to her. Someday one of these carrier pigeons was intercepted by the father of the aristocrat who let the half-elf thereupon be arrested with the statement that she had cast a spell on his son. However, his son didn't find out that his lover had been detained and was wondering why he didn't get any answering letters. Eventually he learned from his sister of the arresting and hurried to the next city where his lover should be executed in the meantime. Of course he could rescue her, rebelled against his father and married the half-elf. Love, peace and harmony.

„_The Whisper of the Wind_ is no tearjerker!" Kacey replied immediately. "It's a wonderful story about the infinite love of two persons which isn't accepted by society."

"I'm sorry if I should've hurt your feelings, but I would've never thought that you read romance novels …"

"I see. And why not?"

"Um … Well … You just don't look like it …"

"Well, how does somebody who reads romance novels look, sir?" Kacey asked with narrowed eyes.

"Um …" Yuan was aware of the fact that he better shouldn't say anything wrong now, and that's why he just tried to change topics. "Don't you think it's icy cold outside? It's time that summer comes."

"Sir, we're here in Flanoir, of course it's cold! Don't just change topics! How does somebody look who reads romance novels in your opinion?"

"Ah! I haven't done my early morning exercises yet! I think I'll go jogging …" Yuan slipped out of the room; Kacey followed him of course.

"Sir!"

Yuan sprinted through the corridors, hoping that Kacey would give up the pursuit soon, but she kept at it.

"Lord Yuan!" a voice suddenly came out of a room which Yuan passed. "Come in here!"

Yuan didn't hesitate and rushed into the room. The door was closed and Kacey seemed to walk past it.

"Phew … What a fortune …" Yuan sighed.

"What did you do? She looked a little bit pissed off."

Yuan just now turned around to his savior. It was Teren, his right hand and a good friend. "Well … That's not so important …"

"Ah, is that so?" Teren looked at him questioningly but already seemed to know that he wouldn't get a satisfying answer and shook his head. "Kacey earlier mentioned that you would probably give the order to move to the base in Triet."

Yuan nodded and was serious again when he remembered the reason for the movement. "We have to arrest this gang and free the children. We'll leave within the next hour."

"I will inform the men," Teren said and wanted to leave when Yuan remembered something.

"Where is actually Kuchinawa? I haven't seen him that often lately."

Teren was grinning. "As far as I know he's in Mizuho. Probably a woman is the reason for that."

Yuan started grinning now as well. "I think I have a clue who this woman might be. But if it will work out with those two … Well, we'll see."

"Yes, yes, sometimes you could think it's already spring," Teren said, chewing on his ever-present toothpick.

Yuan looked at him confusedly.

"Well, because of the whole spring fever that's momentarily spreading like an illness. Just watch out that you aren't infected as well."

Yuan shook his head. "I won't."

"Sir! I know that you're somewhere here! Be a man and answer my question!" Kacey's voice sounded from the corridor.

"Oh, damn it!" Yuan whispered before hiding in a closet.

Teren was laughing. "I think you're right, Lord Yuan. You can't be infected. Because you've already 'fallen ill'." Whistling cheerily, he left the room and made it impossible for Yuan to reply something because he was afraid of Kacey hearing him. But of course he denied it. He and in love. Absurd.

* * *

So, Yuan had a strange dream ... And of course this dream has a meaning. ^^ It's a little bit foreshadowing by the way ... Hehe. ^^

The case with the child abduction is important as well. Because it will be a major part of the story ... *grin* I'm really looking forward to those scenes ...

To be continued ...


	45. A miracle of nature

In this chapter there's once again a song. You can find it on YouTube by searching for 'Aoi Jiyuu, Shiroi Nozomi'. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I neither own the lyrics of the song in this chapter nor the translation.

* * *

**Chapter 44: A miracle of nature  
**

Cozid breathed in the cold, fresh air. For a change it had stopped snowing, and the sun was shining, but it was still not strong enough to warm the area around Hima. Not that Cozid had any problems with that. He didn't have anything against the cold, he felt on top of the world.

The others, however, didn't really like the cold. They all were cold, but for Nariko it was worst of course. Her greater sensitivity to cold worried the group more and more. Even if she claimed everything was alright, everybody could see that she was doing more badly day by day. Cozid was almost afraid that her lips would turn blue soon as well, but fortunately they weren't too far from Hima anymore, and there they would rest for a while first of all until Nariko felt better again.

After that they would start their search for the village Lukea. This would probably take some time, even if they had some clues because of Jek.

During their journey with the archeologist they had learned some things about him. Originally he was from Tethe'alla, but he had already been living for more than five years in Sylvarant – which had puzzled the Diaos a little bit because the worlds were united for only about a year and a half. Though Jek had claimed to have come accidently through the Otherworldly Gate to Sylvarant, it had been obvious that he had lied.

Furthermore, he had two grown up children; a son and a daughter. He hadn't seen neither of them for more than fifteen years. Retisa had asked him why he hadn't seen his children for so long. Thereupon Jek had been distraught and said that it hadn't been possible for him.

Cozid remembered again how angry Retisa had been after this answer. It was the anger of a child that had been abandoned by their parents and standing opposite of a father who didn't want to see his children in her opinion. But if she hadn't been so blinded by her anger she would've seen how much it had pained Jek to talk about his children. You could see that he wanted to see them and really loved them but was somehow not able to see them. But what kept him from seeing his children he didn't tell.

Not that it interested Cozid much. As soon as they had found Lukea they would probably see Jek never again anyway. Although he had the feeling that he definitely would see Jek again. But maybe that was only because he reminded him of somebody. There was something in his facial features that seemed familiar, but Cozid just couldn't remember why. Maybe it was just his imagination after all. Probably. They had been on their way for days and hadn't slept much during the nights. Cozid was just overtired, that was all.

He let his gaze wander over the plain that way lying beneath him. They had now managed half of the path leading to Hima. Cozid walked back to the campfire where the others were trying to cook something edible of the last food they had.

Cozid noticed worriedly how sick Nariko looked. Her skin was pale, under her eyes there were black shadows and – although she tried to not show it – she was trembling. Cozid took off his jacket and put it over Nariko's shoulders.

"What are you doing there?" she asked weakly.

"I want you to get warmer."

"Thanks, but that's not necessary." She held his jacket towards him.

Cozid shook his head. Couldn't she swallow her pride just once? "Take it, Nariko."

She wanted to object, but Cozid interrupted her. "Don't talk back."

She mumbled something incomprehensible but finally put the jacket over her shoulders again before moving bit closer to the fire.

"Maybe a little song … achoo … will warm us," Edoph said with a hoarse voice. He had caught a cold which could also be heard.

"Edoph, you have a cold. With your voice you better shouldn't sing. In this situation you're singing will definitely kill us," Cozid said.

"Nonsense! Even with my hoarse voice I'm still singing lovelier than every singing bird," Edoph claimed. "Want to have a sample?"

"No, I already said …"

"La la la la la," Edoph sang.

It was totally silent. Everybody stared at Edoph in surprise; he himself seemed to be stunned. Although his voice was hoarse because of the cold, and his singing should've sounded even more awkward, he had sung properly for the first time.

"That's … incredible … Edoph, you're a miracle of nature," Cozid murmured in shock.

"Finally you see my talent! I always said it!" Edoph cawed happily. Suddenly he had sparkling eyes.

"Oh no … I have a clue what you're thinking …" Cozid said while looking at Edoph in pain.

"You promised me! As soon as you think I can sing you sing together with me."

Cozid rubbed the back of his head. "That's been years ago … Besides, you can only sing for the moment, so it doesn't really count …"

"Don't make excuses now, Cozid. Promised is promised." Nariko was grinning.

How nice that she had to stab him in the back.

"Come on, Cozid. A little song." Edoph bumped his elbow in Cozid's side. "I already know the perfect song."

Cozid sighed. How did he deserve this? "What song?" He didn't sound very thrilled.

"The song we always sang together back then."

Cozid's eyes were suddenly hard. "No."

"Oh yes." Edoph looked at him seriously. "It's the only possibility to let go of the past."

Unreal images of another time rushed through Cozid's mind. Two children who were running happily towards a woman while singing a song; a terrible monster with sharp teeth; a body soaked in blood and then a mysterious light. Two children traveling without a destination through the world.

"No!" Cozid shook his head vehemently. "I don't want to be reminded of the past through this!"

Edoph grabbed Cozid's shoulders. "Cozid, our past is a part from us. We can't forget it, only suppress it. And it's not good if we suppress it forever."

Cozid looked stiffly at the ground. He had clenched his fists when Edoph started to sing.

_**Aoi Jiyuu, Shiroi Nozomi (Blue freedom, white wish) (Fushigi Yuugi)**_

_Edoph (normally both):_

_Aoi sora ni wa aoi jiyuu ga aru_

_Shiroi kumo ni wa shiroi nozomi ga aru._

_:::  
_

_(In the blue sky lies blue freedom_

_In the white clouds lies a white wish.)_

_:::  
_

"Cozid, start singing!" Edoph said, irritated.

Cozid sighed. Maybe Edoph was right. It was probably better to face the past.

_:::_

_Cozid:_

_Aruite mo tadori-tsukeru_

_Basho ga areba ii._

_:::  
_

_(I don't mind walking_

_Even if I have to struggle to reach it.)_

_:::  
_

It was important to move forward, no matter what happened. You weren't allowed to give up and had to overcome all obstacles to reach your goal. And Cozid would do anything to reach his goal, the creation of a new world.

_:::_

_Edoph:_

_Kono mune de iki-tsudzukeru_

_Yume ga yaj__irushi ni naru._

_:::  
_

_(The dream that lives on in my heart_

_Becomes my compass.)_

_:::  
_

Edoph had the same goal as Cozid. But all Chorior had it. This world just wasn't allowed to exist any longer. There was just too much injustice, sorrow and grief.

_:::_

_Cozid:_

_Are hateta kouya de mo_

_Hoshi wa hikaru._

_:::  
_

_(Ah, we did it. The stars shine_

_In the wilderness, too.)_

_:::  
_

It was almost as if you could see some weak sparkling stars through the cloud cover, but that could've also been imagination because it was only midday.

:::

_Edoph:_

_Mamoritai hito ga ireba_

_Chizu wa iranai._

_:::  
_

_(If you have someone you want to protect,_

_You don't need a map.)_

_:::  
_

_Edoph & Cozid:_

_Whoa__ …_

_Kumo wa kono mama doko e yuk__u no darou_

_Hakkari shirenai ishi ni michibikarete …_

_:::  
_

_(Whoa …_

_I wonder where the cloud is going now?_

_Guided by an unknown force …)_

_:::  
_

As children Cozid and Edoph had often watched the clouds and wondered where they were going … As free as they were they could definitely reach every place they wanted.

_:::_

_Cozid:_

_Habata ita tori no kage ga_

_Daichi wo hashiru yo._

_:::  
_

_(The shadow of a flying bird_

_Runs along the earth.)_

_:::  
_

Above them suddenly a silver bird was flying. It was a Silver-grey Fulmar that could usually be found only in colder regions like Flanoir. What was it doing here?

_:::_

_Edoph:_

_Setsunasa ni me wo tojireba_

_Yomigaeru kioku._

_:::  
_

_(If I close my eyes in sadness,_

_The memories return.)_

_:::  
_

Edoph probably didn't find it easy to remember the past either. So many terrible things had happened …

_:::_

_Cozid:_

_Kuyashikute kanashikute_

_Nigiru kobushi._

_:::  
_

_(I clench my fist_

_In pain and sadness.)_

_:::  
_

Cozid was blaming himself for the happenings back then. He should've been more responsible, after all, he was the older one of them. But he had brought everybody in danger because of his inconsiderate actions … And had to take the responsibility for one death.

_:::_

_Edoph:_

_Mitami sae „Chikara ni suru!"_

_Sou chikatta ne?_

_:::  
_

_(We swore „We'll make our pain our strength!"_

_Right?)_

_:::  
_

Right. The pain they had experienced back then had been the strength that had led them here today.

_:::_

_Edoph & Cozid:_

_Whoa__ …_

_Kumo wa kono mama doko e yuk__u no darou_

_Hakkari shirenai ishi ni michibikarete ..._

_:::  
_

_(Whoa …_

_I wonder where the cloud is going now?_

_Guided by an unknown force …)_

_:::  
_

At this moment the two thought to hear another quiet voice. It was an echo of the past.

_:::_

_Cozid:_

_Kimi ga ite. __Boku ga ite._

_Minna ga ite._

_:::  
_

_(You're here. I'm here._

_Everyone is here.)_

_:::  
_

He wasn't alone. He had his friends with him and would manage everything with them.

_:::_

_Edoph:_

_Ugokidasu uchuu to ima_

_Ikite-yuku no da._

_:::  
_

_(Now I'll go on living_

_Along with this universe that's always in motion, you know.)_

_:::  
_

_Edoph & Cozid:_

_Whoa__ …_

_Kumo wa kono mama doko e yuk__u no darou_

_Hakkari shirenai ishi ni michibikarete ..._

_:::  
_

_(Whoa …_

_I wonder where the cloud is going now?_

_Guided by an unknown force …)_

_:::  
_

_Aoi sora ni wa__ aoi jiyuu ga aru_

_Shiroi kumo ni wa shiroi nozomi ga aru._

_:::  
_

_(In the blue sky lies blue freedom_

_In the white clouds lies a white wish.)_

_:::  
_

Once again Cozid and Edoph heard the voice of a third person and for a moment they almost thought to see two laughing children and a woman running through a meadow.

"It felt almost as if she were with us …" Cozid murmured.

"She was. And she'll always be," Edoph replied while placing a hand on Cozid's chest. "In here."

Cozid smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right …"

"It would be nice if you could let us participate in your conversation," Nariko, who didn't seem to understand anything, complained.

"Well, that's not so important," Edoph said.

"Just something from the past. We let go of it," Cozid added grinningly.

"I see …" Nariko sighed. "Am I right if I assume that you won't say anything about this anymore?"

"Yep," Edoph answered while making a pirouette whereupon he slipped on the icy ground and ending up in a hill of snow headlong.

"Idiot," Nariko and Cozid sighed at the same time.

* * *

Yeah, the Chorior still exist. xD I haven't mentioned them for a long time, right? o.O

You'll later understand what Cozid and Edoph are talking about. ^^

To be continued ...


	46. The future is unwritten

**Chapter 45: The future is unwritten  
**

Little ice shivers hit the window Kratos was looking out of. The blizzard hadn't died away yet, and the swordsman was wondering if it even would. It disturbed him more and more that they were trapped inside the castle. After all, the prophecy didn't fulfill itself on its own. Slowly Kratos started to worry if they could manage everything in half a year … But then again … It had been foretold that way. In half a year everything would be decided …

"'The … the ash tree because Chaos …'"

Kratos turned around and watched Raine who was sitting on a little stool in front of the piano and staring at the notepad on which they had noted the riddle. They had been already trying for hours to solve this riddle, but they still hadn't found out much.

Because they had gotten slowly hungry Lykia, Genis, Riki and Tiroke had gone into the kitchen to get something to eat, although Tiroke couldn't eat anything of course.

Lunpor, however, had made himself comfortable next to Raine; every now and then the two seemed to get in contact per thoughts. Every time Kratos had the feeling they were doing this his eyes narrowed. Wolves couldn't be trusted. They were deceitful and struck the moment you expected it least. A terrible image wanted to appear in front of his inner eye, but he suppressed it quickly. These memories should be best locked in his interior, together with the power he had developed back then. He couldn't control himself when so much power was rushing through is body.

"'The beard of Chaos …'" Raine murmured. "No, that can't be, I don't think Chaos had a beard … But what is it then? '… the end of the feud …' Apart from 'beard', which is apparently wrong, there's only one word missing … And the third sentence … I don't know …"

"Lunch's ready!" Genis announced grinningly.

Raine looked up from the notepad and frowned. "And where is it?"

"Downstairs of course, in the kitchen. It's more convenient if we eat there."

Kratos thought to see how Raine grew a little pale, but he wasn't sure about it.

"Could you please bring my lunch up here? I want to continue trying to solve the riddle," Raine said, seemingly unperturbed.

"You can also take the notepad with you," Genis objected, seemingly don't understanding why Raine wanted to stay in the music rooms at all costs.

"Just do it, Genis," Raine replied.

Genis shrugged. "Alright. Are you coming, Kratos?"

"To tell you the truth I would rather stay here as well. Raine may need help to solve the riddle." There was no way he would let her be alone with that wolf.

Genis sighed and left the room again.

"And don't forget Lunpor's food!" Raine called after him.

"Do you maybe have even more wishes? Shall I serve up everything on a silver plate?" Kratos heard Genis' grumpy mumbling.

Raine didn't hear this of course because her hearing wasn't as good as Kratos' and she was too lost in the riddle again anyway. Even when Genis brought the lunch she didn't avert her gaze much from the notepad. She ate almost without paying attention to it. She probably didn't even notice that her meager lunch only consisted of lukewarm sandwiches.

When Genis, Riki, Lykia and Tiroke came back to them again Raine was just pacing through the room with the notepad in her hand. "The second word of the second sentence can't be beard … But what is it then? I can't think of anything else …"

"Maybe the 'B' is an 'H' in this case?" Genis suggested, sighing.

It could be seen that he slowly had enough of this riddle; Kratos felt the same way, too.

"But what word could it then be? Hea … with a 'D' at the end …"

"Ah! I think in this case the 'D' is a 'T' again, and then the word is 'heart'," Tiroke said.

"That's it!" Raine exclaimed. "'The heart of Chaos … the end of the feud … There's still a word missing …"

"Maybe we should take a break, especially you, Raine," Genis suggested.

"That's out of the question! I want to solve this riddle now!" his sister protested.

"Raine, you have been busy with this riddle already for hours. You should really take a break," Lykia said softly.

Raine shook her head. "I'll solve the rest of the riddle in no time."

But she was wrong. Outside it slowly darkened, but they hadn't found out much more. The others had already left the room to do something else, only Kratos, Raine and Lunpor were still in the music room.

Through the windows came only dim light; the room got darker and darker.

"Raine, you should go to bed. You'll ruin your eyesight in this dim light, and besides, it will be good for you to rest," Kratos said.

Instead of answering him or leaving the room to get some rest, Raine rummaged around in her bag and eventually got something out of it.

Kratos saw that it was a Blue Candle that illuminated the room now.

"There's a solution for everything," she replied smilingly. "For this riddle as well …"

Kratos shook his head. Why couldn't this woman do once what you told her to do? Why did she have to be such a great pighead?

He walked towards her and took the notepad out of her hand without further ado whereupon she jumped up immediately.

"Hey! Give it back!"

Kratos held it high above his head so that Raine couldn't reach the notepad. "You'll get it back tomorrow morning."

Raine jumped up again and again, but she couldn't reach the notepad. Kratos had to smirk. He would've never thought that it could be such fun to do something so childish. Well, but in this case it was less childish, after all, he just wanted to make sure that Raine got the sleep she needed. At this moment Kratos wondered how it had been at her home. Had she stayed up all night before this journey as well to solve some riddle? He wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case. But if it was like that then he was a little bit disappointed in Genis. As Raine's brother it was his duty to take care of his sister and make sure that she got enough sleep.

Lunpor started growling and clenching his teeth; apparently he wanted to threaten Kratos. Whether he did this on his own or whether it had been an order of Raine didn't matter at all. Kratos drew his sword and held it at Lunpor's throat whereupon the wolf immediately fell silent.

"You know I wouldn't hesitate, Raine."

Raine looked at him in shock before anger could be seen in her beautiful face. "You wouldn't dare to do that!"

"Tell me just one good reason why I shouldn't," Kratos demanded.

"Because you know that I would then hate you till the end of time!" Raine replied.

"I could live with that." It was a lie, but he didn't let her notice that.

Raine continued staring at him angrily for some time before she rushed away together with Lunpor.

Kratos sighed and put his sword away. To be together with this woman meant to get into a fight constantly. Fortunately he had enough experience in fighting.

Kratos followed Raine to make sure that she really went to bed. When he reached the bedroom he noticed that the others were already lying in their beds as well. Only Tiroke wasn't here. Maybe he had his own bed? But did ghosts actually have to sleep? Kratos didn't know; a short while ago he still had been convinced that ghosts didn't even exist.

As soon as Raine was lying under her blanket, Kratos left the room again. He couldn't sleep anyway, and that's why he probably would take a closer look at the books in the library again. While he was walking towards the stairs which lead to the third floor he suddenly had the feeling of being watched.

As a precaution he pulled out his sword although it probably only was Tiroke who wandered through the corridors. However, Kratos realized quickly that it wasn't the ghost who was following him.

Kratos already heard the sword that was rushing towards him even before it was near him. As fast as lightning, he turned around and countered the attack on his shoulder.

"Good," his opponent said.

Kratos recognized the black haired man and relaxed, but was at the same time puzzled as well. His confusion grew even bigger when the man stretched out his hand. Kratos shook it, whatever this was supposed to mean.

"You have good reflexes. And of course a good hearing. Well, I haven't expected anything less from you, Kratos."

"What are you doing here, prophet?" Kratos asked.

"Maybe I just wanted to keep you company," the prophet answered, shrugging.

"You don't really think that I believe that, do you?"

The prophet laughed quietly. "No, not really. You've always been able to see through others easily. It seems like I'm no exception. But it probably won't surprise you if I say that I won't tell you my real intentions for coming here."

"That's right, it doesn't surprise me … But if you won't tell me can you then answer another question at least?"

"It depends," the prophet replied.

"What's your name?"

The prophet smiled. "Just stay with Zolkit for the time being." (So, yeah, Zolkit's the prophet if you didn't suspect that already. xD)

"I want to know your real name."

Zolkit closed his eyes. "I can't tell you. Not yet. Someday you'll learn it."

"And when? Anyway, what's with this whole secretiveness? How long do I have to continue keeping quiet about your existence? Do you even know they almost found out that you're still alive although you wrote the prophecy ages ago?"

"They'll get to learn it when the time has come."

"Of course you know when that's the case, right?"

"Of course. After all, I can tell the future," Zolkit replied calmly.

Kratos sighed. "Then you probably also know if the prophecy will be fulfilled …"

"Oh, if fate doesn't decide to change I can even guarantee you that the prophecy will be fulfilled."

Kratos wondered if he hadn't heard right. "Wait, that means that everything will end well, doesn't it?"

The prophet shook his head. "No, Kratos, it's not that easy. I can only see to the point the prophecy is fulfilled because as soon as this happens I'm no longer the prophet, and thus I'll lose all my abilities I got at the beginning of my … occupation. The prophecy speaks at the end of a fight between two ancient beings, but this fight is neither described more closely nor is its outcome elucidated. I can only see until this fight, everything that comes after that is still uncertain. After this fight the world can still go under."

Kratos stared at Zolkit confusedly. "But I thought … You said that the world is doomed if the prophecy isn't fulfilled … Not if it _is_ fulfilled …"

"That's right. If the prophecy isn't fulfilled Elaros will go under in any case. But the chaos can rule as well when the prophecy has been fulfilled. The bad thing is that it's not in our hands."

Kratos put a hand on his forehead. He was confused. Did what they were doing even make sense?

"Could it be that your hearing isn't that well anymore?" Zolkit asked with a mysterious smile on his face.

Kratos frowned. "No, why?"

Zolkit looked past him at the left corner of the hallway. Shortly after that a startled gasp could be heard and after that steps that steadily became more quiet. Probably it had been just Raine who had wanted to get the notepad from him somehow. This woman seemed to suffer from an addiction to always have to solve some riddles or problems.

"You must be tired, Kratos. You should go to bed," Zolkit said while placing a hand on Kratos' shoulder.

"I'm not tired."

"If you say so. I will leave now." The next moment he had vanished into thin air. When he had done this the first time in front of Kratos' face he had almost gotten a heart attack; but by now he was already used to it.

He decided to go back to the bedroom. For this night he had enough to think about. On his way back he saw something lying on the ground. Puzzled, he picked it up. It was a necklace made of plain, black cord with a blue-purple crescent pendant. Didn't Riki's stuffed animal, this black panther, wear such a necklace? He would give it back to Riki the next day.

When he was lying in his bed he was thinking about what the prophet had told him, but soon his thoughts were mixing, and shortly before falling asleep he realized that he was tired after all.

* * *

Of course Raine wants to solve the riddle and can't let go of it. Otherwise she weren't Raine, right? ^^

Yeah, I know, Kratos is out of character ... Although I tried to give a reason for that ...

I love the prophet. x3 He's so mysterious! ^-^

Isn't it strange that Kratos is tired after all? *grin* Of course there's a reason for it, hehe. xD

To be continued ...


	47. The solution of the riddle

**Chapter 46: The solution of the riddle  
**

_A little girl was running through the village of the elves towards her house with a white puppy in her arms. She rushed in and showed the white puppy happily to her parents._

"_Mommy, Daddy, look! A puppy! Can I keep it? It was totally alone in the forest …"_

_Her father knelt down in front of her. "Listen, Raine. This animal is no dog puppy. It should live freely in nature."_

"_But if it's no dog puppy, what is it then?" Raine asked confusedly._

"_A wolf puppy," Kloitz answered._

"_But wolves are grey!" Raine objected._

"_Not all, Raine." Her father patted her head. "Apart from that we'll leave Heimdall tomorrow. You can't take the puppy with you."_

"_But what will happen to Nila then? She's totally alone and defenseless …"_

"_Nila? Ah, you already gave the puppy a name."_

_Raine nodded._

"_Nothing will happen to Nila, I promise you. And someday you'll see her again," Raine's father said._

_Raine looked at him skeptically. "How do you want to know that? You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep."_

"_I just know."_

_When Raine looked into the eyes of her father she knew that he wasn't lying. But still she was sulking. "But I would've liked to have a pet …"_

"_You have a little brother, isn't that enough?" Raine's mother asked while putting the little Genis, who had just fallen asleep, in his cradle._

"_But he only makes noise and dirt!" Raine remarked._

"_And you think a pet would be any different?"_

"_Of course," Raine said, totally convinced._

_Her parents were laughing happily._

"_Come, we'll bring Nila back into the forest," Kloitz said._

_Raine hang her head. "If there's no other way …"_

_When they had brought back Nila into the forest and were walking back home Raine wanted to know from her father to which place they would travel._

_Kloitz tried to keep being happy, but Raine noticed that something was troubling him. Was it maybe just because they had been banished from Heimdall and had to leave the village?_

"_You'll see," he answered vaguely._

"_Will I like that place?"_

_Kloitz' smile disappeared, and he sighed. "Sometimes we have to try to make the best of the given circumstances."_

_This didn't really answer Raine's question, but she felt that her father didn't want to give a satisfying answer to this question or couldn't._

_Suddenly he stopped and snuggled his daughter. "Promise me that you'll be strong, Raine."_

_A little bit confused, she answered: "Alright, Daddy."_

_The next day they left Heimdall and traveled to the coast where they boarded a ship. Raine was excited; she had never seen the ocean until that day and thus had never been on a ship before. Everything was new and unfamiliar to her._

"_Wow! Look how big the ocean is, Daddy! You could think it has no end!" She was standing near the rail and looked with fascination at the water that was glittering in the sun._

"_Yes, you could really think that." Kloitz ran his hand over the head of his daughter._

_However, after a while dark clouds appeared in the sky, and it got windier._

"_That doesn't look good … A storm's coming," Kloitz realized, concerned. "Raine, go below."_

"_And what will you do?" Raine asked worriedly._

"_I will help the captain." He walked towards the bridge._

_Raine was still standing on the deck for some time, but then she eventually went below to her mother who had rather stayed in their cabin because of seasickness._

"_Mommy, Daddy says that a storm's coming!" the little girl told her._

"_Oh no …"_

_Suddenly they heard how it began to rain heavily; the ship rocked even more._

"_Oh … I'm getting nauseous again …" Virginia murmured while staggering to the toilet._

_Raine looked at her compassionately and decided that it was best to get her father because it probably wasn't too convenient outside anymore and he would definitely catch a cold, if he stayed outside in this rain any longer._

_The ship was rocking so strongly by now that you had difficulties to walk straight. Additionally there was all the water that was on deck which could easily make you slip._

"_Daddy!" Raine exclaimed while trying to get to the bridge. She walked along the rail._

_Suddenly her mother came on deck hysterically. "Raine! Come back here immediately!"_

"_I want to get Daddy first!" Raine yelled against the roaring of the sea._

"_Raine!" Her mother desperately tried to get to her daughter when suddenly a wave broke upon the deck and took Raine with it._

"_Raine!"_

_The little girl was suddenly wholly surrounded by water; she was tossed back and forth and didn't know anymore where was up and down. Damped by the water she heard the voice of her mother calling. "Tiroke!"_

_Raine slowly ran out of air and got weaker. Shortly before she fell unconscious she felt how a arm was laid around her body, bringing her to the surface again. Although she didn't see anymore who her savior was, she still knew that it was her father._

:::_  
_

Raine woke up, gasping and drenched in sweat from her dream.

It was still dark in the room; probably she had only slept for a few hours. Sighing, she leaned back again. What a strange dream … But actually it hadn't been really a dream but more a memory that made her understand some things.

Lunpor seemed so familiar because she had already seen a moon wolf, although only shortly. She wondered if Nila was still alive. Then Lunpor wasn't the last one of his species after all.

But another question had been answered as well: Why the name 'Tiroke' had seemed so familiar. Her mother had yelled that name when Raine had been drowning. But what was that supposed to mean? Was Tiroke maybe a god she had prayed to? Or maybe the name of the captain?

She could at least find out here if it was the name of a god; if she wasn't wrong something about the different gods was standing in the book about the creation of Elaros. When she had the opportunity she would have a look at that book again. But now she was too tired to do that. A few minutes later she had already fallen asleep again.

When she woke up the next time something was different; she felt it immediately. When she sat up dozily and yawned Raine realized that several things were different. First she noticed that it was unusual bright in the room. When she rushed towards the window the sun shined on her face and warmed it with its rays. The blizzard was finally gone; they could leave the castle again.

With a happy face she turned away from the window and wanted to wake up the others; but she realized that apart from Kratos nobody else was in the room, even Lunpor had disappeared.

She was surprised that Kratos was still here, but when she came closer to him she noticed that he was fast asleep – and that for real. He hadn't just closed the eyes and pretended to be asleep like he had done back then to trick them; his facial features were so relaxed that he really had to be asleep.

The third change Raine noticed was that she suddenly knew what the words of the riddle they had desperately tried to find out yesterday were. She just knew them now as if they were totally obvious. But to be totally certain she needed the notepad that Kratos still had.

Undetermined, she bit her lower lip. Should she … or rather not? She eventually decided to do it. She pushed away the blanket and felt Kratos' upper part of the body for the notepad. He always wore such things close to his body. But when she didn't find anything she unbuttoned his shirt without hesitation.

"I seem to have missed something, I didn't know we already reached this stage," he suddenly stated.

Raine just looked at him in annoyance and said: "Shut up! It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, really?" Kratos looked at his naked chest. "For me it definitely looks that way …"

"Only to clarify one thing: I'm not interested in you," Raine replied coldly while searching his shirt for inside pockets.

"You may say this, but in reality you find me irresistible." (Last time he has eaten a clown, now it seems to have been Zelos xDDD)

Raine stopped her search and looked at him confusedly. Sometimes she had the feeling to face a totally different person. Kratos was behaving so strange lately, so totally different than usual. She didn't know though if she liked this different Kratos better. Although, if she thought about it more closely … No, she didn't like this Kratos at all. The new Kratos drove her constantly crazy.

She ignored his last comment and continued searching.

"You seem to find my shirt very interesting. If you like it so much you can keep it," he remarked grinningly.

Raine was only barely able to suppress an acid-tongued comment; once again this guy was upsetting her. "I'm only searching for the notepad!"

Kratos sighed. "A really weak excuse, Raine."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at him angrily.

"Have you already glanced at the bed table?"

In the middle of the little bed table, almost not to oversee, the notepad was lying. Raine grabbed it with a red face and left the room as fast as possible. However, she still heard Kratos quietly laughing which made Raine even more irritated.

"Oh, I hate him, hate him, hate him!" she mumbled, boiling with rage. "Someday I'll pay him back, I swear!"

Her feet led her eventually to the third floor; when she entered the music room she had already calmed down again so far that she could look at the notes to prove if she had really solved the riddle. It looked like this was the case. Everything fit together perfectly and made sense. Satisfied, she stood up. Now she had only to find the others.

She found them eventually in the kitchen where they were preparing breakfast. Kratos was with them as well, but Raine ignored him although she felt that he watched her.

"I solved the riddle," Raine announced.

"Really?" Genis asked in surprise. "But there were so many words left …"

"Yes, somehow I just knew which words were missing this morning."

"And how do the finished sentences look like?" Tiroke, who seemed to be totally thrilled, wanted to know.

"'The stream vitalizes the ash tree because Chaos' power turned to dust. The heart of Chaos determines the end of the feud. The happening of the next day has the Book of Talent.'"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Riki asked.

"Well, the first sentence only says that the world could prosper after Chaos had been put into a deep sleep."

When she saw the question marks in the faces of her friends she remembered that the others didn't know anything of this. So she shortly told them of the genesis she had read in the library.

"Then Chaos is probably the Tainted Child because Harmony is the Holy Child," Genis said.

"Yes, I think so, too," Raine agreed with her brother.

"So the first sentence doesn't help us much … Unless his purpose is to make us read the book of the genesis," Lykia assumed.

"That could be the case. I wanted to look if one of the gods is called Tiroke anyway," Raine said.

"Why?" Kratos asked.

"That's none of your business!" she spat at him.

The others looked at her confusedly while Kratos stayed unimpressed.

"Um … What about the next sentence?" Tiroke asked to change topics again.

"To tell you the truth I don't really know what it means either …" Raine admitted.

"Oh! Isn't the Devil's arm we exchanged for the Crown of Earth with Koton called 'Heart of Chaos'?" Genis suddenly remembered.

Raine thought about it shortly. "Yes, you're right … But do you think the weapon's meant with it?"

Genis shrugged. "It's possible."

"Well, we don't know. But I think the third sentence is the most important sentence anyway. After all, it speaks of a book; maybe it's in the library and helps us."

"But the library is huge! It can take months until we found the right book!" Riki remarked.

"That's right. And we don't have Colette with us who just trips and finds the right book that way …" Genis added.

"Colette?" Lykia asked, she seemed agitated.

"The former Chosen of Sylvarant. We accompanied her on her journey; moreover, she was my student," Raine explained.

"I see … Is she well?"

"As far as we know, yes," Raine answered while wondering why Lykia showed such an interest in Colette.

"Hey, when we're near Iselia we can visit her and Lloyd, right?" Genis asked. "I can't await it!"

"Let's have breakfast first of all," Lykia suggested.

Was Raine just imagining things or did Lykia seem a little bit relieved? But why? Raine couldn't shake off the suspicion that it was related to Colette. Did Lykia maybe know Colette? But that couldn't actually be, Lykia had been trapped in the castle for thirteen years almost continuously. So she had to know Colette from the time before when the girl had been only three or four years old. Her relationship to Colette had to be strong because otherwise she probably wouldn't remember her anymore. Raine only could think of one plausible explanation, and the more she thought about it, the more certain she was that it had to be that way. She would speak with Lykia about this later.

* * *

Hah, mysterious dream or rather memory, isn't it? ^^

I know that Kratos (and probably Raine as well) is totally OOC in this chapter. I humbly apologize for that. But I still love this scene. xDD I love Kratos in this chapter. xDD (Well, I always love him, but in this chapter I love him even more. ^^)

Mysterious sentences, aren't they? And is with 'the heart of Chaos' really the weapon meant?

And what about Lykia's reaction when Colette was mentioned?

To be continued ...


	48. A tragic incident

**Chapter 47: A tragic incident  
**

Sheena didn't need to pay attention to the path; her feet knew where they had to go. Sometimes she wondered if it was due to some kind of magic that you always found this place again as long as you've seen it once.

She stepped out on the snowy clearing and walked to Sheila's Bosk. The seven little trees they had planted in a semi circle around Sheila's grave hadn't grown much, but it was common knowledge that Ginkgo trees grew only little at the beginning but in exchange grew very old. Last winter they had been afraid that the trees wouldn't bear the weather because they were frost-sensitive, but they had endured the winter surprisingly well. That's why Sheena wasn't worried about them now.

She laid a snowdrop, which she had found on her way to the clearing, on the grave of her sister and hunkered down in front of it.

"Sheila … Sometimes I wish you were here … That you tell me what I should do and drive away my worries … You would definitely be able to do that …" Tears were running down her cheeks. "Even if I never really got to know you, I miss you so much that it sometimes hurts … Just why has the world to be so unfair?" She was sobbing for some time, then she wiped away the tears. "Actually I didn't come here to cry … I only wanted to ask you for advice … I just don't know if I should tell Zelos that I'm pregnant … Though I'm afraid he wouldn't let me go to perform my task in the prophecy, if he learns of my pregnancy, I think that he perhaps won't react this way … After all, he knows how important this journey is … And he also has the right to learn of it … But … I'm just so undetermined … Just what shall I do?" She waited for some time, but of course nothing happened. The clearing was as quiet as before. What had she expected anyway? That Sheila's ghost would come out of the grave and answer her? She really had to be desperate if at least a little part of her had hoped for just that.

Sheena stood up slowly. "Crazy that I really waited for an answer …"

Suddenly she got uneasy. Something wasn't right; she felt it clearly. Without thinking about it any further she ran back to Mizuho. When she arrived she realized that she had been right. Something wasn't right at all.

Several ninja were lying unconscious – or rather Sheena hoped they were only unconscious – on the ground; a tree was towering out of the wall of a house. But who had enough strength to root up a full-grown tree and throw it into a house with full force?

When Sheena let her eyes wander through the village she got the answer: a circa eight feet tall gorilla monster with purple fur.

Sheena almost panicked when she saw Ashton and Zelos taking on the monster all alone. Without help they would never be able to defeat it! Thoughtlessly she ran to the two and pulled out her cards on the way.

"Sheena, stay back!" Zelos exclaimed, but of course she didn't listen to him and attacked the monster.

"_Power seal_!" she yelled when her card touched the gorilla.

The monster staggered a little bit, but apart from that it didn't seem to be really impressed by the attack. But in exchange it now concentrated his attention on Sheena. She stepped back a little bit and switched over to a defensive stance. She watched the monster closely and was because of that able to dodge an attack of the enemy in time.

The next moment the gorilla cried out loudly; two Kunai had pierced into his back.

"This is where the action is!" Ashton notified the monster grinningly.

The gorilla turned again to him; its eyes were red of rage. It came steadily closer to Ashton, but before it had reached the boy Zelos attacked it from the side and inflicted an laceration upon it.

Zelos, Sheena and Ashton were now standing in a triangle around the monster and thus screwed it. Eventually it succumbed to his several wounds and collapsed.

Sheena sighed in relief. "Can somebody tell me what that monster was and where it came from? I've never seen something like this before …"

"Me neither …" Zelos said before hugging his wife. "Is everything alright?"

Sheena nodded.

"Look!" Ashton exclaimed suddenly.

The monster was all of a sudden surrounded by a bright light. It grew eventually so bright that everybody had to close their eyes. When the light had disappeared again there was no monster lying in front of them anymore.

"Oh holy Martel …" Sheena moaned with wide opened eyes. She got nauseous; she had to turn away so that her breakfast didn't come up again.

"But … How is that possible?" Ashton asked in shock.

Orochi ran towards them. "Where is the monster?"

Without saying anything, Zelos just pointed at the spot where the monster had lain earlier. Orochi stared at the spot. "This is …?"

Zelos nodded.

Orochi knelt down and slowly turned the being on their back. "It's a girl …"

Sheena dared to look at the dead girl once again – and regretted it immediately. She was barely older than Lilly and had purple hair as well. She resembled Lilly so much that Sheena couldn't help but imagining that it was Lilly. She started crying; Zelos enfolded her in his arms and tried to calm her down, but she knew that this image would haunt her till the end of time.

"I don't understand this … How can a girl be the monster?" Orochi asked.

"It suddenly transformed into this girl …" Ashton answered.

The other habitants had now gathered around them as well. Suddenly a woman cried out loudly. "Sayuri!" She ran towards the girl and took it sobbingly into her arms; apparently she was the mother of the girl. Her wails echoed through the village and burned itself forever into Sheena's memory. She couldn't bear it any longer and fell unconscious.

When she regained consciousness again she was alone in the house of the chief. She tucked up her legs while quietly sobbing. They had killed an innocent girl. How was she supposed to live with this guilt? The mother would definitely hate her till the end of time, and Sheena couldn't blame her for that. She totally deserved this hate.

The door to the room opened and somebody entered. Sheena didn't look up.

"Don't snivel, witch!" Seles said.

Sheena looked at her angrily. "And what would you do, if you'd killed an innocent child?"

"In any case I wouldn't wallow in self-pity."

"I don't wallow in …"

"Listen to me, Sheena!"

The kunoichi fell silent. It was the first time Seles had called her by her name.

"The death of the girl is not your fault. You didn't know that the monster is a child, you only tried to protect the village, and in doing so you killed it. Everybody would've done the same; there was no other choice."

"That doesn't change the fact that we killed an innocent child …" Sheena replied, depressed.

Seles shook her head. "No, you didn't."

Sheena looked at her confusedly.

"You killed the monster. The girl … Maybe she had been long since dead. We don't know. We could probably learn more of it when she's autopsied. That's why the pea-brain will take her to the Base of the Renegades."

"The pea-brain?" Sheena asked, clueless. Then it dawned on her. Seles could actually mean only one person … "You mean Kuchinawa."

Seles rolled her eyes. "That's what I've said, the pea-brain."

"Hey, shrew! You don't insult people if they're not present," Kuchinawa's voice sounded from the doorframe.

"First of all it isn't an insult but my nickname for you, secondly you probably call me a shrew when I'm not present as well, and thirdly you are obviously present, so you don't have a reason to be upset," Seles answered.

"As if something like that would upset me …" He turned to Sheena. "Hey, Sheena … I know that all of this works you over, but everybody in the village will assure you that it's not your fault."

"Apart from the mother of the girl …" Sheena mumbled.

"You're wrong. Of course she's pretty troubled and grieving, but she knows that it's not your fault. Moreover, the girl had been missing for some time, the mother had only little hope left that her daughter would still be alive anyway. Now she can at least bury her."

"It must be terrible to lose a child …" Sheena murmured while her hand wandered to her belly again. But when she noticed Seles' gaze that had darkened after this gesture she took it away again quickly. Could it be that Seles knew of her pregnancy or at least suspected it? No, that actually couldn't be … To draw off the attention she said: "If I think about what things Ashton and Lilly …" Sheena fell silent, then she suddenly jumped up. "Where is Lilly?"

Since the little girl had disappeared the day before once again and had only been found together with Voax in a little shed hours later after half of the village had searched for her, Sheena grew nervous when she didn't know where her adoptive daughter was.

"Don't worry. Zelos is building a snowman with her," Kuchinawa calmed her down.

Sheena sighed with relief. "Did she notice anything of these things?"

"Well, she probably realized that there had been a big commotion, but she certainly doesn't know what exactly happened," Seles answered the question.

"And how is Ashton? He must be pretty done …" Sheena remarked.

Kuchinawa and Seles exchanged looks which didn't escape Sheena. "What's wrong?"

"Well … It's pretty strange, but Ashton is totally calm … It doesn't affect him at all … No offence, but I sometimes think that the boy's creepy," Kuchinawa replied hesitatingly.

"Right now he's continuing with his training as if nothing happened …" Seles added.

"I see …" Sheena sat down on the bed again and thought about it for a while. "I think it's his way of dealing with such incidents. When Sheila brought him and Lilly to Zelos back then, he has been pretty sure that he won't see his mother ever again … But instead of moping he hauled Zelos over the coals and played several tricks on him … I think this time it's similar."

"Sometimes I'm wondering if he really is still a child … He often seems so grown up …" Kuchinawa admitted.

Seles nodded. "Yes, I agree. Besides, he seems to know of many things not even adults know about. He even heard of the Water of Life before."

"Moreover, he understands a language nobody else knows and can call a strange tiger named Zadora," Sheena added pensively.

"And you're sure that he isn't some kind of alien or something like that? The boy gets even creepier as we speak …" Kuchinawa agitated.

"Now you're getting ludicrous, pea-brain," Seles said.

Kuchinawa ignored her. "But if he breaks all records now, then I'll really think he's an alien … Some things just aren't normal."

"Since when are you so paranoid, Kuchinawa? Back then you never believed in aliens and ghosts either," Sheena remarked.

"Times are changing. By now here are more and more strange beings walking around; you almost have to assume that the aliens are living amongst us."

"Wow, if you're having so many paranoia I'm wondering how you can still sleep calmly. But you don't have to be afraid of anything, with a pea-brain like you they can't do much anyway," Seles teased him.

"You have to know," Kuchinawa replied.

Seles' eyes narrowed. "What do you want to say with that?"

"Well, you're standing at the top on the list of all people who are suspicious."

On Seles' forehead a big artery appeared. "Excuse me?"

Kuchinawa was grinning. "You know, shrews and aliens are really similar."

"In what way?" Seles hissed through clenched teeth.

"Though we perhaps don't want to believe it both species are living amongst us."

Sheena just shook her head and left the room. The two could continue their little debate alone. She heard something breaking; Seles had probably thrown a vase or something similar after Kuchinawa. Sheena sighed. She had to be grateful to those two; because of them she felt better now.

* * *

A monster that's actually a girl ... Strange, huh? Of course there's a meaning for this.

But poor Sheena, it's really hard on her ...

I like Kuchinawa and Seles. *grin*

Well, yeah, Ashton really can do some things and in some way it's really mysterious ... But of course there's also an explanation for that. ^^

To be continued ...


	49. Omniscience

**Chapter 48: Omniscience  
**

When they were on their way to the library where they wanted to search for the Book of Talent that had been mentioned in the riddle, Raine took Lykia aside to ask her about her interest in Colette.

"How come you know Colette?"

"I … Well, who doesn't know the Chosen One? Oh, former Chosen One I should rather say …" Lykia replied.

Raine shook her head. "You don't know Colette only as the Chosen One, I'm sure of it. When you learned that she's well you were far too relieved for someone who knows Colette only because of her status. So I ask you once more: How come you know Colette? You've been trapped for almost thirteen years in this castle, so you can know Colette only from the time before when she had been a little child. Which means that you must have a close relationship to her, if you're still worried about her like that."

Lykia was smiling. "Oh, Raine, nothing can be hidden from you, can it? That's right, I know Colette from the time she had been a little child. I'm … her mother."

Raine gasped for air like a fish on land. She hadn't expected that. Though she had assumed that Lykia had been Colette's wet nurse or maybe a distant relative, she had never had the idea that Lykia could be Colette's mother. But why hadn't she? It made actually sense, after all, the two resembled each other pretty much. Maybe she had never thought about it because she had always thought that Colette's mother was dead.

"But how … What … What happened? Why did you eventually end up here?" Raine asked, already a little bit more composed.

"I've already told that I had been on a journey and wanted to help some half-elves whereupon I ended up here with them, haven't I?"

Raine nodded.

"Well … This journey was actually a journey against half-elf discrimination. I just couldn't see this suffering anymore … So I left my family to fight against it. The journey was actually supposed to take only a few weeks, but in the end I never came back … Colette, Frank and Phaidra probably think I'm already dead …"

"Well, they never told anything about you, but I'm sure that they still hope that you'll stand one day in front of their door." Raine put a hand on Lykia's shoulder when she saw the tears glittering in her eyes.

"Tell me, how's Colette like?"

"Well … She's a very nice girl whose biggest wish probably is that everybody gets along with each other and that peace reigns everywhere. She's very naïve, but that makes her only more loveable. Furthermore, she has the habit to apologize for everything although it's not her fault. Additionally she loves dogs. Back then during our journey she had to give every dog we saw a name, and it has been every time a challenge to convince her that it's time to continue traveling. And of course her clumsiness! You could think she has two left feet because she trips so often. But fortunately she has Lloyd who always helps her up."

"Who is this Lloyd? His name was already mentioned a few times …"

Raine and Lykia were moving on again; the others were already in the library.

"He was raised by a dwarf named Dirk and lives near Iselia. He's one of my students as well and Genis' best friend. He's not really a luminary, but he has a big heart and is a loyal soul. He would do everything for his friends and family. Moreover, he never gives up. That's probably also the reason why I'm still alive, why we're all still alive … Without Lloyd we would probably already be dead and Cruxis would have evoked the age of lifeless beings …"

"But you defeated Cruxis, right? I heard of it marginally …"

Raine nodded. "We defeated Mithos Yggdrasill, the leader of Cruxis, and united the two worlds Sylvarant and Tethe'alla like it had been already four thousand years ago … It's a little ironic, now that I think about it …"

"What is?" Lykia asked.

"Well, that it has been Lloyd of all people who was the trigger for all these changes … After all, he's the son of an angel of Cruxis …"

"He is?"

"He's Kratos' son."

"What? Kratos is an angel of Cruxis? But how can he be Lloyd's father? He's barely older than you, and Lloyd has to be at Colette's age if I'm not mistaken …" Confusion was written all over Lykia's face.

"Well … Kratos is … not as old … or rather young … as he looks …"

"How old?" Lykia wanted to know calmly.

Raine waited a little bit with her answer: "About four thousand years."

It kept being silent. Eventually Lykia said: "Not really, right?"

"Oh yes. He's the friend of the legendary hero Mithos who, how it emerged, wasn't a real hero but the one responsible for all the suffering of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla and the leader of Cruxis and the Desians."

Lykia seemed to organize her thoughts first before she asked: "But if Kratos is an angel of Cruxis and the friend of Mithos, why is he here then? Didn't you have to kill him?"

"He helped us … He understood that what Mithos did wasn't right and fought on our side. But only after he had betrayed us, which has been hard for Lloyd especially although he didn't know back then that Kratos is his father."

"It must have worked you over as well," Lykia remarked.

"Not more than the others. Why do you think that?"

"Well, I thought you would like Kratos very much."

Around Raine a dark aura appeared; Lykia stepped back a little bit. "Right now I hate him! He always make me see red!"

"And what about Riki?" Lykia asked confusedly.

"What's with Riki?"

Lykia looked puzzled. "Isn't she the daughter of you two?"

"You're already the second one who assumes this. No, Riki is _not_ our daughter! There's no way I would ever have a daughter with that guy!" It seemed to get darker around Raine even more, then she calmed down again. "We met Riki on our way to Asgard and took her with us because she was all alone." Now she remembered again how much Kratos had spoken up for Riki coming with them. "Kratos wanted her to accompany us at all costs … I think she reminded him of somebody. He also mentioned a name … What was it again?" Raine rummaged around in her memory until she finally remembered it again. "Rozanne! That's right, he said this name when he saw Riki for the first time."

"The question is from which century he knows this Rozanne, right? Geez, four thousand years … What did he do all this time?"

They entered the library now.

"We all would like to know. But he reveals only rarely something. It's just for sure that he doesn't like wolves."

"Ah, so that's why he's always looking so distrustfully at Lunpor?"

Raine nodded. "He's convinced that Lunpor will betray us someday."

Lykia shook her head, apparently it was as absurd for her as for Raine. They had now caught up to the others who were already hitting the books.

"Tiroke, do you really have no clue where this Book of Talent could be?" Genis asked.

The ghost shook its head. "No, I've never heard of it before either."

Genis sighed. "Just how are we supposed to find this book? We could look just as well for the needle in a haystack, only that we would probably be more successful then …"

Raine turned around to the bookshelves and looked at them for a while. "The library is probably divided into several sections. See, signs have been attached to the shelves up there. But they can't be read … We have to clean them."

"And how? We would need a ladder for that … Actually there should be one somewhere here. I'll go look for it," Lykia said.

"Not necessary," Raine said while looking at Kratos.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright." He let his wings appear whereupon Riki, Tiroke and Lykia, who indeed already knew about Kratos being an angel of Cruxis but had never seen his wings before, opened their eyes widely.

Raine had to admit that her breath caught as well every time she saw the blue glittering wings.

"Wow … I've always imagined them this way …" Riki murmured.

"What have you always imagines this way?" Genis asked confusedly.

"Um … Angel wings," Riki answered. "What else?"

"But most people imagine angel wings white …" Genis objected.

"But I don't." Riki stuck her tongue out at him.

Raine ignored the two children when Kratos flew to the signs and freed them from dust and spider webs. The library was apparently divided into five grand sections: History, philosophy, religion, supernatural and sciences, moreover every section had also several sub-categories. In the religion section she had probably found the book about the creation of Elaros.

"And in which section will we find the Book of Talent?" Genis asked.

Raine thought about it. "Well, the sentence was 'The happening of the next day has the Book of Talent' …"

"'The happening of the next day' refers to prospective events … Maybe visions?" Kratos assumed.

"Yes, that would make sense … After all, to be able to tell the future is a talent … Then the book should be in the supernatural section … Then again … Philosophy and religion would fit as well …" Raine said.

"Then we split up. We're six people, so two persons per section," Genis said. "And Lunpor … Lunpor goes, where Raine goes."

The wolf nodded subtly.

"I have to go to the religion section anyway," Raine remarked before going to the accordant shelves. Lunpor followed her like a loyal pet dog.

Raine still heard how Riki asked Genis to come with her to the supernatural section and Lykia wanted to deal with the philosophy section. But who accompanied her, Raine didn't hear. She just hoped that it was Kratos; she didn't want him here when she was searching for Tiroke among the names of the gods, because he would probably only start asking questions again.

But of course fate didn't care about her wishes, because the person who was following her was no other than the swordsman.

Raine rolled her eyes. Great. She tried to drive Kratos out of her thoughts and searched the shelves for the book she had read. When she had finally found it and just wanted to open it Kratos said: "That doesn't really look like a book about visions."

Raine glared at him angrily. "First of all I have to search for something different."

"Ah, yes, you wanted to check, if one of the gods is called Tiroke," Kratos remembered.

"That's right." Raine turned to the book again and waited for Kratos asking again why she wanted to know that. But he kept being silent. Confused, she looked at him. "Don't you want to know why?"

Kratos looked indifferent. "No, not really. After all, it's none of my business, if I remember correctly." Kratos had folded his arms and leaned against one of the shelves.

Something about this lack of interest upset Raine so much that she threw the book angrily on a table and said: "I remembered something, okay? My mother called this name when a wave jerked me from the ship and I almost drowned! So it seems likely that it's the name of a god!"

Kratos smiled slightly, and just now Raine realized that he had expected her to tell him the reason when he pretended to be disinterested. "Oh, you … you bastard!"

Kratos was grinning like a little child who had successfully played a trick on somebody – which came actually very close to this scene. "By now I just know your way of thinking."

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do."

"No!"

Kratos came so close now that their faces were merely a few centimeters away from each other. "Yes, I do. And you know it, that's why it upsets you so much."

Raine couldn't get one tone over her lips because of Kratos' closeness. Just why was he doing this? It made her crazy.

Fortunately she came to her senses again when Lunpor started to growl. At this moment she was glad that the wolf was with her and prevented her from doing something stupid.

Raine stepped away from Kratos and grabbed the book. "While I'm looking in here for the names of the gods you could start searching for the Book of Talent."

Kratos shrugged. "I doubt that you'll find a god named Tiroke."

"Just because you say so, it doesn't have to be that way, does it?" Raine asked currishly. "After all, you're not omniscient, even if you liked to be!"

Kratos shook his head. "You're wrong."

"What, do you want to make me believe that you're omniscient after all?"

"No. I wanted to say that I'm glad to be not omniscient."

Raine's anger vanished into thin air. "Why?" Didn't everybody want to be omniscient and able to tell the future?

"Which surprises does life still have in store, if you're omniscient? And how livable is life, if nothing can surprise you anymore?" Kratos replied.

"If you look at it from this point, you're right. But wouldn't it be still helpful to have such a great knowledge? To know how everything began …"

"… and to know how everything ends," Kratos finished the sentence.

"If there's an end."

"Too great knowledge is dangerous, Raine. There are things you don't want to know. Or do you want to know which mistakes you'll still make and that you can't prevent them in spite of everything? Do you want to know when and how you'll die?"

Raine sighed. "No."

"You see," Kratos said, satisfied. He turned to the shelves now and seemed finally to do what they had come here for.

On the contrary, Raine opened the book, but while she skimmed through the book towards the page with the gods she was wondering if it was really a good idea. What if there wasn't anything written about a god named Tiroke? Which explanation did she then had left why her mother had called that name? As long as she didn't have assurance she could at least continue assuming and didn't have to rack her brains about such an insignificant matter. She still hesitated for a while, then she closed the book and helped Kratos with the search. On his face a little smile appeared, and she couldn't help herself but to smile back. Kratos was right, some things you didn't want to know.

* * *

I think it's not that surprising that Lykia is Colette's mother. xD

If Lunpor hadn't been there, I think I would've made Kratos and Raine kiss. xD But that would've been too soon. ^^ So thanks to Lunpor who prevented me from writing something inadequate. xD

To be continued ...


	50. Iceskating

**Chapter 49: Ice-skating  
**

Seles rushed through the city as if she wanted to win a marathon. They had come back to Meltokio to not be constantly reminded of the incident from the morning. Only Ashton had insisted on staying in Mizuho to continue with his training.

"Seles! Wait! Why are you in such a hurry?" Zelos, who was following her with Sheena and Lilly, gasped.

"I haven't seen it in years! I just can't await it!" she answered while running. She didn't care about the confused looks which were following her and the others. She didn't stop until she was standing in front of the mansion she hadn't entered since her childhood. With a smile on her face she gazed at the mansion but then frowned.

The others had reached the mansion by now as well.

"Ah, you notice it, right?" Zelos asked while holding his side.

"In my memory the mansion looks a little bit different …" Seles remarked. She was already wondering if she hadn't memorized the mansion as well as she had thought when Zelos said: "That's because it burned down a year and a half ago … We had to rebuild it."

Seles turned around to her brother as fast as lightening. "It burned down? But why?"

"The Chorior did it," Sheena answered.

"The Chorior?" Seles asked, clueless.

"Come in first, then we'll tell you everything." Zelos walked ahead and the others followed him.

When they entered the mansion Sebastian came towards them as if he had already waited for them.

"Sir, miss, you're back again!" he exclaimed happily.

"How are you, Sebastian?" Zelos asked worriedly.

"Ah, already better …" He coughed a little bit. "Apart from a little cold …"

"Sebastian, do you still recognize me?" Seles asked smilingly.

He glanced at her for a while, then you could downright see how it dawned on him. "Miss Seles! How nice to see you again!"

Seles sighed. "Stop calling me 'miss' … I'm feeling so old because of it."

"I'm sorry, miss, but that's how it's taught in the butler schools." He smiled apologetically. "But how come you're here, miss? Shouldn't you be in the abbey? I thought that would be best for your health."

When the abbey was mentioned Seles' face darkened. "I never ever want to return to this place! I've been trapped in there my whole life! My health was just an excuse! In reality they wanted to lock me away because they feared I could get the same idea as my mother and try to kill Zelos. Ha, I was just five years old then …"

"But it's right that you were very weak, isn't it?"

Seles ran a hand through her hair. "Yes, that's right … But now I have this." Once again she took out the bottle she had already shown to Zelos during the singing competition. "This cured me."

"The Water of Life, right? Where did you actually get it?" Zelos asked.

"Ah … Yes, that was really weird … Suddenly such an old man came into the abbey, gave me this bottle, told me that it's the Water of Life and that it will cure me and that I have to go to Mizuho to the singing competition … And then he also taught me the song I was supposed to sing at the competition … Which I also did … It was pretty strange."

"An old man?" Sheena inquired.

"If I remember correctly he introduced himself as Zolkit …" Seles replied.

"Zolkit!" Sheena and Zelos exclaimed at the same time while exchanging surprised looks.

Seles looked at the two confusedly. "You know him?"

"Just who the hell is this guy?" Zelos wondered. "You could think there's a system behind all the things he does …"

"First he helps us mysteriously to keep you from drowning, then he brings Zuzi and Bayne back to Mizuho after the Chorior had abandoned them in a deserted region and now he has also given Seles the Water of Life and arranged for her to participate in the singing competition … Just why?" Sheena wanted to know.

"Moreover, he let Ryunish runes appear in the sky on New Year's Eve," Zelos added.

"He did?" Sheena looked at him confusedly.

Zelos seemed to be puzzled, but then he said: "Oh, yeah, you were unconscious when Ashton told us about it. He thinks to have seen Zolkit near the rockets, and the next rocket that soared exploded in Ryunish runes. Ah, what did they mean? It was somehow related to the prophecy … Right! 'Your journey in service of the prophecy will soon begin'."

"So Zolkit has something to do with the prophecy … Is he maybe a servant as well?" Sheena assumed.

"Hey, it would be nice if I could join in the conversation as well, so could you finally be so kind and tell me what's this all about?" Seles demanded angrily.

"I will make tea then," Sebastian announced while going in the direction of the kitchen. Lilly followed him. "Do you want to help me?"

The little girl nodded.

As soon as the tea was done Zelos and Sheena began to explain everything to Seles, beginning with the day Sheila had brought Ashton and Lilly to Zelos until the day they had learned of Sheila's death.

"Wait! Did I understand that correctly? Our cousin Sheila is your sister?" Seles queried while looking at Sheena.

The kunoichi nodded.

"That means you're my cousin? We're related by blood?"

"No. Sheila wasn't akin to us. She has been adopted by our uncle and aunt," Zelos explained.

Seles sighed with relief. "Fortunately … I would've never borne it if I had been akin to this witch …"

"I'm glad as well that I don't have to count such a scarecrow to my relatives," Sheena snapped at her.

Zelos moaned. "It starts again … Listen, you two, you're related by marriage and because of this you're in a way sisters …"

"I will never see this person as a sister!" both women yelled at the same time whereupon they glared at each other.

"Just how am I supposed to endure this the coming days …?" Zelos murmured. Suddenly Lilly was standing next to him and pulling his sleeve.

"Thgade!" she said. (Ok, though Lilly never had a problem with speaking she has now problems with this word xD)

"What?" Zelos asked, clueless.

"Thgade, thgade!"

"She means skate, sir," Sebastian remarked.

"Skate? You want to ice-skate?" Zelos inquired the little girl.

Lilly nodded, thrilled.

"But there's no lake nearby …" Sheena objected.

"That's right. But every winter an artificial ice surface is created in the city," Zelos explained.

"Thgade!" Lilly exclaimed while pulling Zelos' arm, apparently she wanted to ice-skate at all costs.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Zelos admitted.

"You only say that because you can't ice-skate," Seles replied grinningly.

"T-That's not true! I can ice-skate very well!" Zelos claimed.

Sebastian suddenly made an odd noise that sounded half like a laugh, half like a cough.

Zelos turned around to his butler. "Are you also of the opinion that I can't ice-skate?"

"Of course not, sir. I would never query your ice-skate skills," Sebastian remarked. As soon as Zelos had turned his back to him again Seles could see the butler smirking.

"If that's the case, dear brother, why don't you show us how good you are?" Seles asked grinningly.

"Ha, I will show you the ropes! To the ice surface!" He walked towards the door; Lilly, Sheena and Seles followed him.

When they had arrived there they borrowed skates and entered the ice surface after they had put them on – though Zelos was the last to enter the ice.

"What's wrong, Zelos?" Sheena asked her husband.

"Oh, actually I think it's too crowded here, we should come back another day …" he replied and wanted to leave the ice already.

"Oh no! You stay here!" Seles determined while holding him.

In the meantime, Lilly was skating around the three.

"How about a race?" Sheena suggested.

"Count me in!" Seles exclaimed immediately whereupon she and Sheena glared at each other again.

Zelos sighed. "If it has to be … I can't get away from here anyway …"

"Alright. I say we run three laps. It starts on three. One … Two … THREE!" Sheena announced and she and Seles rushed away.

However, Zelos shoved one foot forward and fell the next moment on his bottom. Lilly, who was skating around him, giggled quietly.

"I hate ice-skating …" Zelos mumbled. He tried to stand up again, but he always fell down again.

Meanwhile Sheena and Seles ran hell for leather. Other ice-skaters had to make way for them because otherwise they would've been jostled by them mercilessly.

Zelos had just managed to get up again when Sheena and Seles rushed towards him.

"Get out of the way, Zelos!" Sheena yelled, but he wasn't able to give way in time, and so he was knocked over by the women in short.

"That's really not fair …" Zelos moaned while trying to get up again.

In the end this activity ended with a draw between Sheena and Seles and many bruises for Zelos. He definitely wasn't planning to venture on ice again anytime soon.

* * *

Poor Zelos. xDD

Well, will Sheena and Seles ever get along? xD

To be continued ...


	51. A seemingly endless search

**Chapter 50: A seemingl****y endless search  
**

"That doesn't make any sense, Kratos," Raine stated while looking up from her book.

"Why not?"

"It's just illogical. The first human wasn't created as a baby either but as an adult."

"How do you want to know?" Kratos asked calmly.

"There are written records … And anyway, how should it have hatched if there hadn't been anything that could hatch it?"

Kratos shrugged. "Magic? A miracle? Fantasy gives enough answers. The world was created somehow as well, we just don't know how. But still you don't doubt that it happened, do you?"

"I don't doubt that the chicken was created either but just not as an egg but as a chicken," Raine remarked.

They had been debating for at least half an hour which had come first, the chicken or the egg, whereupon they had totally neglected the search for the Book of Talent. Raine was of the opinion that the chicken had come first because why should you create something as defenseless as an egg?

However, Kratos was of another opinion. Why shouldn't the egg have been created first? Weren't there even theories which indicated that the world originated from an egg? (It's something like that in Chinese mythology.)

This whole thing seemed to have gotten too boring for Lunpor, he seemed to sleep, though Kratos was pretty sure that he didn't.

Raine sighed. "In the end we will never find out the answer anyway, no matter how much we speculate and debate. After all, this question already exists since the dawn of time and people still haven't come to a mutual agreement."

"Well, if everybody would just agree that the egg came first we wouldn't have to wonder about this," Kratos said.

"But we can't agree on that because the chicken came first," Raine objected.

Kratos closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "I think we won't ever come to an agreement either."

"If you don't change your opinion, then no," Raine replied.

"Pighead."

Raine raised an eyebrow. "You should talk! You don't give in either!"

"Maybe I just wanted to give you the opportunity to be the clever woman in this room and give in," Kratos replied.

"Because I'm not thinking of myself as unintelligent I'm the only clever woman here anyway. Or do you also want to make me believe now that you're a woman?"

Kratos shook his head, sighing. "Not only a pighead but a bean counter as well …"

"And you're an old, very old know-it-all!"

"Old, but also experienced. Far more experienced than you are, Raine," Kratos replied.

"Argh! Do you always have to have the final say?" Raine asked, upset.

"I don't have it always," Kratos said in amusement.

"You do!"

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Err …"

Kratos and Raine turned around to the end of the shelf row where they saw Genis and the others looking at them in confusion.

"Don't tell me you only argued the whole time …" Genis murmured. "Have you even searched for the book?"

"Of course we have!" Raine replied, a little bit offended.

"And how many books have you looked at?" Lykia asked grinningly.

"Err …" Raine's gaze wandered to the table on which only two books were lying, whereof one of them was about the genesis of Elaros.

Genis sighed. "Wow, You were _really_ efficient …"

"And what about you?" Raine inquired quickly.

"We maybe found the right book," Riki announced cheerily.

Genis put the book on the table. The title of the book couldn't be read anymore, and the book itself looked pretty battered. Kratos opened it and skimmed the pages. It was about visions and dream interpretations and thus about the right topic. But in which way was this book supposed to help them?

"Is something written in there that could give us new clues?" Raine wanted to know.

Genis and Riki shrugged.

"We haven't found anything, but it was the only book that was about visions and such …" Genis explained.

Suddenly a gust of wind seemed to blow through the library and skimmed through the pages of the book.

"Woah! Where did that come from?" Lykia wondered when the gust of wind had died away.

"Ah, over there is an open window," Tiroke remarked.

Genis closed it thereupon. "How weird … Has it been open the whole time?"

Kratos and Raine looked at each other helplessly. Had it been open? But they hadn't noticed anything. When Kratos laid his eyes once again on the open book he saw that something was underlined on the page.

"'Swordsmen also have in a way the ability to foresee things. A good swordsman knows in advance how the next step of his opponent looks like'," Kratos read out.

Raine looked over his shoulder. "The word 'swordsmen' is thicker underlined than the rest …"

"Swordsmen?" Tiroke asked before being once again in some kind of trance. "'The swordplay is so much fun. I wish you could do it as well, brother.' Yes … That's what he said back then …"

"Who said that?" Riki wanted to know.

Tiroke blinked. "My brother …"

"You had a brother?" Raine asked with a frown.

Kratos knew what she was thinking about. If Tiroke had had a brother why hadn't he been mentioned in the family tree? Which lead in the end to the assumption that the ghost maybe wasn't the lost heir after all.

"Yes, a twin brother. I can remember his room!" With that Tiroke rushed out of the library. The others followed him.

He eventually lead them to the room Kratos had already discovered during his first exploration of the third floor. But when he let his eyes wander through the room he frowned. Had such a casket been standing on the commode the last time as well? He walked confusedly towards it and looked more closely at it. There was no dust lying on it.

"Strange …" he muttered.

"Ah … This casket … You need a key to open it. The key looks like a feather," Tiroke remembered.

"But you don't know where it is, do you?" Lykia asked.

The ghost shook its head.

"Well, I would keep such a key in the bed table," Riki said while looking into a drawer of the bed table. After that she held a key looking like a feather triumphantly in her hand.

"Well done," Kratos praised her whereupon she started to grin widely.

"Fortunately grandfather didn't change his favorite hiding-place in all the years …" she murmured.

Kratos frowned. What did the whole thing have to do with her grandfather? But he didn't commit himself to it, for now it interested him more what was in this casket which had apparently appeared suddenly. In its interior they eventually found a little carved wooden sword, a book about swordplay, an amethyst and a letter which was the most interesting object of all.

But when they read through the letter they realized that it didn't help them much. Some swordplay master had only given the twin brother of Tiroke some tips for fighting. For example he shouldn't, if he was fighting in the morning, position himself in a way that he was looking in the east direction because then he would be blinded by the sun.

"East …" Tiroke murmured. "Sun rises in the east …" Once again the absent expression was in his eyes. "I was able to see the sunrise out of my room … So the window must be in an eastern direction … Then it's on the other side of the floor!" Once again he rushed out of the room.

"It slowly gets annoying that he can't wait for us just once," Genis sighed.

"What would you do if you remembered constantly new things?" Raine asked.

"Probably the same," Genis admitted, sighing. "But it's still annoying."

So Tiroke lead them to another room. It wasn't very different from the one of his twin brother; on the walls were only hanging many pictures of landscapes and on the bed table was a mortar and pestle; different withered plants were lying next to it.

"Sage leaves … Apparently medicaments have been made here," Raine remarked while looking more closely at the plants. "Strange that there's even something left of the plants … They seem to be protected from deterioration like the books in the library."

"Ah … Yes … I always had to take many medicaments because I've been very weak since birth … That's why I was never allowed to go outside either … And my mother painted pictures with landscapes … I always spent the whole day with looking outside of the window." Tiroke closed his eyes and seemed to remember what he had seen. "I was able to see the ocean …"

Genis looked out of the window. "But you can only see mountains if you look out of this window …"

"Really?" Tiroke was now standing next to him. "Hmm … But that can't be … I've definitely seen the ocean …"

"Maybe you've seen the ocean from another room?" Raine assumed. "Maybe from the room of your brother. Or …" Raine fell silent and seemed to think.

Kratos knew this gaze. He knew that she would say something at the next moment that would cause them all to ponder.

"Didn't you wonder as well why you can see a tower from outside though we haven't found a hallway that leads to it yet?" Raine eventually asked.

"A tower? The look-out! I've seen the ocean from there! That's it!" Tiroke exclaimed, thrilled.

They already expected him to rush out of the room again and to lead them to the entrance of the tower, but he didn't move an inch.

"But I don't know anymore how you get there …" he admitted, sighing.

"We should see if we find construction plans of the castle," Kratos said.

"They're probably in the library," Raine replied.

Genis moaned. "We have to go there again?"

Raine looked at her brother in surprise. "What's wrong with you? Normally you're always happy to go into a library."

Her brother shrugged. "I just don't like this library."

Back in the library they were confronted by the question in which section the construction plans were. But it was pretty unlikely that they could be found in one of the five sections; they had to be somewhere else.

"Here are many little cabinets with drawers. The plans are probably inside there," Lykia assumed.

Raine nodded. "Yes, I think so, too. It shouldn't take too long to find them."

Indeed they had found them after half an hour. The construction plans revealed to them that the entrance to the look-out was in the library. But on the spot where the entrance should've been according to the plans was only the mirror Tiroke had used to frighten Raine.

She sighed. "So it's a secret passage …"

Her brother tried in the meantime to move the mirror but he couldn't. "That's hopeless …"

Raine closed her eyes and touched her forehead with her fingers. "The mirror probably only moves with a mechanism … Now we have to find out what activates this mechanism …"

"Tiroke, can't you help us with this?" Riki asked.

The ghost shook its head. "I'm sorry, unfortunately I don't know how to activate the mechanism."

"Ahh … Maybe we should have a break for now …" Genis suggested while leaning against the arm of a statue that was standing nearby. Suddenly the arm sank downwards. "Ahh!"

The mirror slowly moved to the side. A little bit perplex, the friends gazed at the dark secret passage that had appeared in front of them.

Raine burst out laughing. "Well done, Genis!"

"Um, yeah, think nothing of it …" he murmured. "So, then we move on, right?"

The others nodded. Raine walked ahead with the Blue Candle in her hand. What would await them in the look-out? Another riddle, another clue or had they finally reached the end of this long search?

* * *

Personally I'm on Raine's side, regarding the chicken-egg-problem. ^^

Yeah, Kratos and Raine seem like little children in this chapter, I'm sorry. But I still like it. xD

Riki's once again behaving strange ... xD

And strange things are happening in the castle ... Muahahahaha! xD

So, will they finally find Tiroke's body? Or will their search continue?

To be continued ...

EDIT: Because I'm now working I only have time to update this story on Saturdays. So there won't be any chapters anymore on Tuesdays.


	52. Hidden village Nubes

**Chapter 51: Hidden village Nubes  
**

"Are you sure that we can see something from here?" Zuzi asked when she landed with her Rheaird on the peak of the Fooji Mountains.

"No, I'm not. But Tiga claimed that the village is in the south of Meltokio … And he said we should take Rheairds with us, so it is pretty likely that you can see something from here, isn't it?" Bayne replied.

"I see far and wide nothing peculiar," Zuzi sighed. But that didn't really surprise her. Who knew if this village even really existed? Maybe Tiga had only been bonkers. The guy was weird anyway. He had always been strange, but lately it had been extreme. He seemed to be really crazy. Just recently she had heard him murmuring: "Seems like I can't get around the conversation with Thanatos; the Allies of Light have to be complete …"

Zuzi knew that Thanatos was the God of Death who took the living in when he was of the opinion that their time to die had come; moreover, he was reigning over the underworld. But who were the Allies of Light? Well, it was probably not important anyway, only a stupid thing Tiga had murmured.

Bayne eventually startled her out of her thoughts.

"According to Tiga we have to look behind things … But what did he mean with that?"

Zuzi just shrugged. "I don't know." She stretched herself. "Well, at least today is nice weather … A cloudless sky … Well, apart from this one cloud there …"

"Yeah …" Bayne replied. After he had looked at the cloud for some seconds he suddenly frowned. "This cloud … Don't you think as well that it looks a little bit odd?"

Zuzi raised an eyebrow. "It looks like a ball. So what? Clouds have the habit to look strange sometimes."

Bayne still looked pensive. After five minutes he said: "It doesn't stir one bit … But it seems to turn on its own axis …"

"You just imagine that," Zuzi remarked.

"No, I don't think so. Let's take a closer look at this cloud, Zuzi. Maybe Nubes is hidden behind it. Yes, most probably it is! We have to see behind it, that's what Tiga said! Behind the cloud is Nubes!" Bayne was totally convinced of this and flew with his Rheaird in the direction of the cloud.

Zuzi followed him, now of the opinion that Bayne was maybe right. The closer they got to the cloud, the more obvious it got that it wasn't normal. Like Bayne had already noticed the cloud was turning on its axis.

"Should we fly into it?" Bayne asked hesitatingly. "You can't see anything …"

"What other choice do we have? But let's be careful," Zuzi replied.

When they were flying through the first ragged cloud Zuzi's locket suddenly began to glow.

"My locket!" Zuzi exclaimed in surprise. She held it in front of her body and gazed at it amazedly. The glowing got constantly brighter and suddenly a path in the cloud opened in front of them. Far in the distance they saw a flying mass of land, similar to Exire.

"Wow … Incredible! That has to be Nubes …" Bayne said, fascinated.

Zuzi couldn't speak a word. Silently she flew ahead, her boyfriend following her. She landed on the mass of land, and then Zuzi felt it. The feeling of security. Even if she thought to have never seen this place before she still knew that she had arrived at home.

An old woman, dressed in a long robe that girdled her like the wind when she walked, came towards them. Her grey hair was long and decorated with pearls and feathers; her eyes were brown and warmly looking at Zuzi and Bayne. She was smaller than the two, but still they had great respect for this woman.

"Welcome in Nubes, Zuzi and Bayne," the old woman greeted them while spreading her arms as if she wanted to embrace them.

"How …" Zuzi wanted to ask, but the woman interrupted her.

"How do I know your names? Well, your arrival had already been foretold us a long time ago. And how couldn't I know your name, Zuzi? After all, you're one of us."

Bayne was a little bit taken aback whereas Zuzi didn't seem to be that surprised because she had already had this assumption earlier.

"Then … this is really my home?" she asked while clinging to this hope like a drowning person to a piece of wood.

"Come with me. I have to show you something." The woman walked ahead; Zuzi and Bayne followed her while looking around in the village. It was surprisingly quiet; nobody could be seen.

Zuzi looked around with amazement. Everything seemed so foreign but still familiar. The houses impressed her most. Some of them were on the ground whereas others were hanging in midair and seemed to be carried by an invisible power. Furthermore, there were no ladders, and Zuzi wondered how they could be entered. She also noticed that the houses seemed to be made of an unusual material. When she touched the wall of a house it felt hard and soft at the same time.

"Of which material are these houses made?" Zuzi asked the old woman.

"Of clouds and wind."

Zuzi nodded and pestered her immediately with the next questions. "How come that some houses are hanging in midair? Why don't they fall down? How can they be entered?"

The woman laughed. "That are many questions. You'll learn the answers soon, but for now you should follow me." She entered now one of the earth houses and Zuzi and Bayne followed her.

The inside of the house didn't look very different from other houses. The room was round and seemed to serve as living-room and kitchen at the same time. Moreover, stairs led upwards.

Zuzi stepped further into the room. Somehow everything seemed so familiar …

"Do you remember?" the woman asked.

"I … have the feeling I've been here before … But that's not possible, is it?" Zuzi asked confusedly.

"You lived here the first three years of your life. This is the house of your family."

"Why has Zuzi been abandoned near Mizuho then?" Bayne wanted to know.

The woman sighed. "That's what the prophecy demanded."

Zuzi looked at her in surprise. "The prophecy? But I don't have anything to do with that …"

"Though you are no Servant of the Prophecy this divination determines your life as well as the life of Bayne," the woman explained.

"What, mine as well?" Bayne gazed at her, puzzled.

"That's why you're here. But you'll get to know more about this later. Now we should head to the temple."

"To the temple?" Zuzi asked.

"A festival in honor of the gods Nubigena and Aither takes place there. You're family is at that place as well."

"Alright, but … before we go I still have one question …" Zuzi remarked. "What's your name?"

"I'm Taqui. The eldest of this village and …" Her eyes got a little bit warmer. "… your grandmother, Zuzi."

Zuzi's eyes widened; tears started forming in them, and the next moment she hugged her grandmother who patted her back and whispered quietly: "Shh … It's alright."

As soon as Zuzi had calmed down a little bit again Taqui said: "Let's go, otherwise the festival is over before we have reached the temple."

So Taqui led them to a hill on which the temple was.

* * *

So, Zuzi is originally from Nubes, a village that's flying in the sky, hidden by a cloud ...

And apparently she and Bayne have something to do with the prophecy as well though they're not Servants of the Prophecy. But this will be explained later. =)

Ah, by the way, because I'm working now I don't have time anymore to update this story on Tuesdays. So there will be only the update on Saturdays from now on.

To be continued ...


	53. Rest in peace

**Chapter 52: Rest in peace  
**

The stairs that led upwards seemed to have no end. They were constantly walking upwards, but still no end of it could be seen. The air was musty, but that was not surprising. After all, this secret passage hadn't been used in a dog's age. In any case this didn't help them making progress faster.

"Tiroke, do you know how many steps we still have to defeat?" Genis panted; he was totally done. He had never had good stamina.

"It shouldn't be too long anymore until we reach the top," the ghost said.

"Though I'm really a little astonished that you managed these stairs in your weak condition back then," Raine told Tiroke. "You actually must've collapsed much while going upstairs."

"I think I didn't have to climb the stairs myself … I think I've been carried …" He closed his eyes. "By my brother …"

Genis moaned. "I would like to have such a brother now as well … Well, Lloyd would be alright as well …"

"Don't be such a wet, Genis!" Raine took the hand of her brother and dragged him with her.

"Ahh! Not so faaaast!" Genis complained. "I'll trip!"

Suddenly Raine stopped so that Genis would've almost bumped into her. They were standing in front of a wooden door. They had finally reached the top.

Raine turned around to the others. "Ready?"

Everybody nodded and she opened the door. Bright sunlight came out of the tower room and almost blinded them because their eyes were used to the weaker light of the Blue Candle.

In the room itself there wasn't much to see. Underneath one of the windows was a stone block that served as a bench; in the middle of the round room a table and two chairs were standing. But neither another clue nor a body could be seen.

Tiroke floated to the window above the bench. "Yes, I always sat here! From here I've seen the ocean!"

Raine looked around in the room disappointedly. "I hoped we would finally find Tiroke's body in here …"

Genis sat down on the bench. "Yeah, I thought so, too …" Then he grimaced. "Uh, it's smelling moldy here …"

"Moldy?" Kratos asked frowningly.

He and Raine exchanged a look.

"Genis, go away from there," Raine said softly.

Her brother stood up confusedly, and the two adults looked more closely at the bench. Then they suddenly lifted the upper side as if they opened a box. An unbelievable stench came towards them so that they had to cover mouth and nose with their sleeves.

One look into the now opened bench was enough to see that they had found what they had been looking for: the body of a child.

Tiroke now floated closer to the putrescent corpse. He looked at it for a while, then his eyes suddenly widened. "Yes … I remember everything again …"

"How did you die?" Lykia asked.

"I've been … murdered," the ghost answered.

"Murdered?" Genis repeated, depressed.

"Will you now be able to rest in peace?" Raine wanted to know.

Tiroke nodded. "Yes, I will. Thank you. But before I leave I have to tell you some things. First of all my name isn't Tiroke. Tiroke is the name of my brother."

"Tiroke is your brother …?" Riki asked in surprise.

It was the way Riki said this which made Raine frown. Why was she wondering so much about it? They already knew for a few hours that the ghost had had a brother, so it wasn't that surprising that the names had been mixed up … Once again Raine wondered who this girl was. She hadn't yet forgotten the matter with her house that had supposedly appeared over night. However, before she could continue thinking about it the ghost startled her out of her thoughts.

"My name is Lyuros, son of Ravoan Sage, the King of Palmacosta," the ghost explained.

"Sage? Did you say Sage?" Genis asked, surprised.

Was this … a coincidence? Was it a coincidence that Raine had been a slave in this castle of all places which had originally been in the possession of the royal family that had the same surname as herself? Or did that mean something?

"Yes, why?" Lyuros asked confusedly.

"Well, Raine and I have also the surname Sage, that's why I was so surprised," Genis replied.

"Oh, is it that so?" Lyuros suddenly smiled. "That explains some things."

"What does it explain?" Lykia wanted to know.

"Well … Their faces seem somehow familiar … They resemble the face of my brother. The eyes especially … They're the same," Lyuros said.

"Do you want to say we could descend from your brother?" Genis inquired skeptically.

"I'm sure of it."

"That's not possible!" Raine protested. "Our parents came from Tethe'alla!"

"That doesn't make it impossible. Tiroke lived more than ten thousand years ago. His descendants could've gone to Tethe'alla anytime," Kratos objected.

"No …" Raine murmured. She struggled against the prospect to be a daughter of this house in which she had suffered so much.

Riki didn't seem to be that interested in this matter. "But who murdered you, Lyuros?"

"Ah … Well, it's best if I start a little bit earlier … As you have already seen, only the name of my brother is written in the family tree. That's because my father didn't acknowledge me. He was of the opinion that somebody as weak as me can't possibly be his son … That's why it was decided by him that Tiroke was the heir although I was the older one of us two. I didn't have any problems with that, after all, the duties of a king would've strained me too much anyway. The only thing I wished for was to be acknowledged by my father … But I could do what I wanted, he still only saw Tiroke. But still I never blamed my brother. After all, he and my mother were the most important persons in my life. So I spend most time of my life in my room and the look-out where I looked out of the window the whole time, wishing I could go outside as well and admire nature like my brother did. He often told me for hours what he had seen outside and described everything in detail so that I could imagine what he had seen … But someday Tiroke changed. He got quieter, didn't go out that often anymore and burrowed himself in the books of the library.

'Why do you behave so strange lately?' I asked him one day.

He looked at me pensively, put the book he had been reading aside and looked deep into my eyes. 'I can tell you, I trust you because you're my brother,' he replied.

After that he told me a story I first didn't want to believe. He claimed a god had spoken to him and had chosen him to perform a difficult task."

"What task?" Lykia wanted to know.

Lyuros shook his head. "I can't tell you. Back then I promised my brother to tell nobody about it, and I keep this promise even now, long after my death."

"Why? After such a long time it's irrelevant anyway," Genis objected.

"Oh no. It is relevant … Because he still hasn't performed his task."

Raine looked at Lyuros frowningly. "What do you mean? That your brother is still …"

"He's still alive, yes."

The friends looked at the ghost in surprise.

"That's impossible!" Genis protested. "Nobody can live for ten thousand years!"

"It's not necessarily impossible," Raine remarked. "It should be possible with a Cruxis Crystal."

Kratos shook his head. "Apart from the fact that I'm doubting that a Cruxis Crystal lasts that long, I'm pretty sure that there weren't any Cruxis Crystals ten thousand years ago. Mithos was the first one who found them and produced them plentifully."

"My brother isn't still alive because of a Cruxis Crystal. It's magic that keeps him alive. The magic of the god who gave him his task."

"Why hasn't your brother already performed his task? Ten thousand years seem to be enough time to accomplish any task," Lykia said.

"He couldn't perform it yet because the time hadn't come yet. But soon it will have come," Lyuros explained.

A human who had already been living for ten thousand years with a task he would soon perform … Raine had suddenly an assumption. "It has something to do with the prophecy, hasn't it? Of course, everything relates to this damned prophecy … The prophecy has been written a long time ago … Say, Lyuros … Did your brother write it? Is your brother the prophet?"

'_Hahaha, I knew you would someday find it out, Raine. I haven't expected any less from you,' _suddenly a voice sounded in Raine's head that definitely didn't belong to Lunpor but still seemed somehow familiar.

"What the hell …?" Raine turned around confusedly but only saw the puzzled faces of her friends. "Didn't you hear that?"

"What?" Riki asked.

"Well … Nothing. It was probably only my imagination." She turned around to Lyuros again. "So, am I right or not?"

Lyuros smiled. "Yes. Tiroke wrote the prophecy. He's the prophet. After he had told me that, he also said that he would soon leave to make the first preparations. Back then he already knew that it would take a long time until the prophecy would be fulfilled. I was … depressed … I didn't know what I was supposed to do without my brother. But in the end I didn't need to worry about that. I was once again sitting in my room and looking outside the window while I wondered which landscapes my brother would still see. Tiroke was sitting beside me and reading a book again. He said that he still had to know much more to be able to perform his task." Lyuros closed his eyes, his voice got quieter. "Suddenly the door was opened and somebody came in. It was … the closest counselor of our father, Sicarius. He had a knife in his hand and walked towards Tiroke. He wanted to kill him, the heir, and then our father to get the throne for himself. He didn't need to kill me because I did neither exist in the eyes of my father nor for the world outside of the castle because the people had never learned that I existed.

Tiroke was like paralyzed and didn't move. When Sicarius wanted to stab him with the knife in the chest I jumped in front of my brother.

'Lyuros …' he whispered.

'Run away, Tiroke!' I commanded him.

'But I can't let you …'

'Get lost already! After all, you mustn't die! You have to perform a task!' I yelled at him and finally he walked away, but not without giving me a last apologetic look. Sicarius wanted to follow him, but I stopped him. The love for my brother gave me strength, strength I've never had before. I hoped that Tiroke was able to hide himself somewhere, that he got help or just fled. Eventually I collapsed. When I regained consciousness again Tiroke was again with me, looking at me with a face drowned in tears.

'Don't die, Lyuros,' he begged of me, but I felt how I gradually got weaker. But I smiled. I was happy that my brother was fine and that I had been finally of some use … That I had been able to give my brother, who had given me so much, finally something back. I died in his arms."

"How horrible …" Riki murmured, depressed.

"But how come your body is inside this thing?" Genis asked while pointing at the bench.

"Tiroke put me in there."

Raine looked at Lyuros helplessly. "Why?"

"Because he had to. When my soul left my body he arranged for me to lose my memory. A soul without memories can't go to the netherworld and becomes a ghost. After that he brought my body here which wasn't easy because he had to make sure that we weren't seen. He had to make sure that my body was never found, but it had to stay in the castle because otherwise my soul would've never gotten back its memories."

"But why did he have to do all of this?" Lykia wondered.

"Think about it. What would've happened if I had been buried and I've never haunted the third floor as a ghost?" Lyuros asked.

"The third floor would've been used like before and probably would've been changed …" Raine frowned. "And we would've probably never learned so much about the royal family and the prophet … Did Tiroke maybe know that we would come someday to help you find your body?"

Lyuros nodded. "He had seen into the future and knew that someday this exact moment would come, and thus he had no other choice than to do everything the way he eventually did. Furthermore, it isn't certain how the present would now look like if I hadn't haunted the third floor. Who knows, maybe an ancestor of Ganeo would've died, then Raine would've never come to this place and she and Genis would already be dead. Well, though my brother would've never allowed for this to happen. But you see now how important it was for me to become a ghost. If even one tiny thing had been different you wouldn't stand here now. Even the flap of a butterfly can cause a hurricane at another place. That's why it's so dangerous to change the past. You can't evaluate how much the present is influenced by it."

Riki suddenly gasped. The others turned around to her, puzzled.

"Ah, I just thought I've seen a big rat, but I must've been mistaken …" she said.

Her friends turned around again, but Raine let her gaze linger on the girl a little longer. Had it been only a coincidence that Riki had made that noise after Lyuros had told them how dangerous the changing of the past can be? Besides, he had looked at Riki at that moment. Very strange.

"So, after I became a ghost Tiroke left and let our parents and his home behind to dedicate himself fully to his task. When I disappeared they immediately pronounced me dead even though my body was never found. But after all, only the persons living in the castle or working there knew of my existence. But when Tiroke disappeared as mysteriously as me hell broke loose. Our father let people search everywhere for him, the one who found him was supposed to get a huge amount of Gald. Our father refused to take Tiroke's death into consideration. Well, it's no surprise Tiroke has never been found. It broke our mother's heart. After all, she had lost two children in a short period of time … She got ill and eventually died. Our father was now all alone, had neither wife nor heir. He got more and more often drunk, and eventually he decided to leave the castle and to be no longer a king. He left the castle in Sicarius' hands and made him a lord, not a king. Though it hadn't been what Sicarius had wanted he knew that it wouldn't change anything if he killed the king now, so he contented himself with being a lord. Our father eventually died lonely between wine bottles. The last word that came over his lips when he breathed for the last time was … 'Tiroke'." Lyuros looked embittered and at the same time endlessly sad. "Until his death he didn't acknowledge me …"

"I'm sure he'll acknowledge you when you meet him in the netherworld … Certainly he knows by now that you sacrificed your life for Tiroke," Riki tried to cheer him up.

Lyuros looked at the ground. "No. I know my father. He would only say that it had was my duty to protect Tiroke." He shook his head. "In the end I don't care anyway. I don't need the acknowledgement let alone the love of my father as long as I know that my brother and my mother love me." He smiled. "You know, my brother came here often, a long time after all of this had happened. He made sure that the books didn't fall apart, and he talked to me every time … But of course I didn't know then that he's my brother."

"Ah, so it was this man you mentioned earlier? The one who said that he was sorry for what had happened?" Riki asked.

Lyuros nodded. "Yes, that was him. He was here often the last days as well."

"I see," Kratos said. "He played the piano so that we come to the music room. And he also placed the casket on the commode."

"Yes. He helped you many times … But without him you would've never found my body anyway."

Genis was sulking a little bit. "We certainly would've managed that without him."

Lyuros shook his head. "No. It was him who made this riddle in the music room. He also underlined the part about swordplay in the Book of Talent."

"I see … But why didn't he say from the beginning where your body is?" Genis wanted to know.

"I was supposed to get my memories back bit by bit. Moreover, a little brainteaser doesn't hurt, does it? At least that's what my brother would say."

Raine looked at Kratos. "These words sound somehow familiar …"

"Hm?" The swordsman looked at her questioningly.

"Yeah, I remember! Kratos said that after I asked him why he didn't just say where the moonflowers are but wrote a mysterious instead!" Genis remarked.

Kratos shrugged. "Coincidence."

"And who was it who said that there aren't any coincidences anymore since the prophecy started being fulfilled?" Raine asked triumphantly.

„Kratos," Genis answered grinningly.

Lyuros laughed but got serious again. "There's still another reason why my brother made this riddle. The sentences … They could be important one day."

"Isn't that certain?" Lykia asked.

"No. Regarding this matter even Tiroke can't say if it's really important. He only has an assumption in this regard."

"So it probably relates to something that happens after the fulfillment of the prophecy," Kratos assumed.

"That's right. Tiroke can only tell the future until the moment the prophecy is fulfilled because after that he will have performed his task and lose this ability," Lyuros explained.

Raine frowned and turned to Kratos. "How did you know that?"

"It was only an assumption."

Raine didn't believe him. There was something in his gaze which told her that he was lying. She suddenly remembered again that he had already tried to make excuses once. Back then, shortly before they had reached Palmacosta the question who had written the prophecy and how Kratos got to know of it anyway had arisen. Well, they knew now who had written it. But Raine didn't believe that Kratos learned about the prophecy by documents – like he had told them back then. No, if you looked at it more closely … His strange behavior regarding the prophet … Was it possible that Kratos had known before that the prophet was still alive? Did he maybe know him? But if was like that, why didn't he just say it?

Raine turned to Lyuros again when he piped up anew.

"I will go now. It's time …" Lyuros smiled. "I have to thank you even if you didn't have another choice than to do what you did. Your paths are predetermined. But still … some things can still be changed. For the better, I hope."

Riki once again gasped. "Again this rat …"

Lyuros floated above his body. "Farewell. I hope I don't see you that soon again. After all, you're still too young to die." He winked. "But I'll continue to watch over you."

"Farewell, Lyuros … I hope you'll see your mother again … And I wish that your father realizes what a great son he has," Genis said sadly.

"Thank you, Genis …"

The other said their farewells as well. The ghost lied down in his body which turned to dust. The next moment a light wind blew through the room, carrying the words: "Farewell … My friends …"

* * *

Sad, isn't it? =( Poor Lyuros ...

Anyway, this is one of my favourite chapters. ^^

To be continued ...


	54. The village in the mountains of Hima

**Chapter 53: The village in the mountains of Hima  
**

"Hahaha, here it is!" Edoph exclaimed happily. "I've found it."

The others came towards him.

Nariko tilted her head. "That's not quite right …"

Cozid gave Edoph a clout. "Straight upwards, not towards the side. I think you need glasses."

"Pah, then not! I just wanted to help you," Edoph replied offended.

They had been searching for about half an hour for a tree with two branches spreading like arms towards the sky. This was the first clue leading to Lukea apart from the river they had followed.

Jek sighed. "Such a tree shouldn't be hard to find I thought …"

"It is in a forest," Cozid remarked. "We can consider ourselves lucky that it's winter and the trees are bare-branched, otherwise it would've been hopeless."

"Hey … Could the tree over there be the one we're looking for?" Nariko suddenly asked while pointing at something not far from them.

The tree had two branches pointing towards the sky.

"Yes, that's it!" Jek exclaimed excitedly.

"Finally … What's the next clue?" Cozid asked the archeologist.

"Well …" Jek rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Oh no … Don't tell us you don't have any clues anymore …" Nariko sighed.

"I have! It's just … It's strange …"

"Stranger than this one?" Cozid asked while pointing at the tree.

"Much stranger. We have to … follow a bird, it'll lead us to Lukea," Jek explained.

"A bird?" Edoph inquired.

Jek shrugged. "I said it's strange …"

"Great, what a fortune there are only thousands of birds here," Cozid said, annoyed.

"What does the bird look like?" Nariko wanted to know.

Jek sighed. "My friend said I would recognize the bird when I see it …"

"Well, have fun searching," Cozid replied.

Suddenly they heard a birdcall similar to the one of a seagull, but still somehow different. They looked up into the sky and saw a silvery bird that was circling directly over their heads.

"That's the bird …" Jek murmured before taking his backpack.

The bird flew in a direction, and Jek ran after it.

"That's really crazy …" Cozid murmured.

"But the only clue we have," Nariko replied. "Come on, let's go!"

So the Diaos followed Jek who in turn followed the bird. They soon reached the end of the forest and were now running through a little gorge. When they crossed this as well they were suddenly at the borders of a village.

"Lukea …" Jek mumbled in fascination and wanted to move on when suddenly someone stepped in his way.

It was a man who wore a cuirass and held a spear in his hand. "Stop! What do you want here?" the guard asked.

"I just want to see this village and … Ah, I just have to know everything about the clan that's living here! Elaros just has to learn about Lukea!" Jek remarked.

"If it's like that I don't have any choice but to kill you! Lukea has to be protected at all costs! We can't allow that even more persons learn of this village!" The guard leveled the spear at Jek.

The Diaos already wanted to intervene, but someone else took the wind out of their sails.

"Stop. Accord them entrance. They won't lose a word about Lukea," an older man said. Though he had no hair on his head he had a meter long beard that ranged to the ground. He wore a long white robe and seemed to be a monk.

"Master Jin …" The guard pulled back his spear. "If you say so …"

Master Jin helped Jek, who had fallen on his bottom because of shock when the guard had leveled the spear at him, up and smiled at the foreigners.

"Please follow me," he asked happily.

He led them to a temple-like building and sat down on a seat cushion. He indicated to the others to sit down as well.

"So, you want to see Lukea and learn more about the two clans that are living here," Master Jin remarked.

"There are two?" Jek asked, amazed.

The monk nodded. "The Clan of Dragon and the Clan of Tiger. But not all people in this village belong to one of the clans."

"That's interesting … Please tell us more about these clans. In what way do they differ from each other? Why are there two anyway? Aren't there any fights between the two clans?" Jek pestered the monk with questions.

However, his four friends kept quiet. They didn't seem to be interested in this whole subject. Now that Jek thought about it he didn't know at all why the four had wanted to come to Lukea anyway.

"Well, the two clans actually differ only in one point: The Clan of Dragon had made pacts with dragons and the Clan of Tiger with tigers. Well, regarding the origin of those two clans, nobody knows anything further about it. There's only the legend that there once were two brothers. One of them saved a dragon when he was on the verge of bleeding to death so that the dragon promised him that his descendants could expect the help of dragons anytime. To the other brother happened the same thing with a tiger. According to the legend that's how the clans formed. But it's not certain if it was like that, the more so as not everybody who belongs to one of the clans can summon a dragon or tiger just like that. Some have first to win the trust of the respective animal, whereas others have this trust since their birth."

"Fascinating! What about the Miko? I heard she has contact to a god?" Jek's eyes were sparkling.

"The Miko, who belongs to one of the clans, applies in her prayers to Ariyakon, the God of Healing. With that she's able to heal even the worst wound in some time. But even she can't defeat death," Master Jin explained.

"I-Is it perhaps possible for us to see the Miko?" Jek asked nervously.

Master Jin shook his head. "I'm afraid no."

"Why not?" Cozid asked, bored.

"Right now there is no Miko. The last Miko mysteriously disappeared with her children twenty years ago. And only the Miko herself can announce her successor after Ariyakon appears in her dream and tells her who he believes to be worthy of the task. So, there probably will never be a Miko again."

"That's why you never should give such a task to a woman," Cozid said, sighing. "They're just incompetent."

Nariko gave him a fierce clout. "And I already thought you changed!" She turned to Master Jin. "What if the Miko comes back again?"

"Of course, a new one could be announced then, but … It's unlikely that Phoca Litoris, the last Miko, is still alive. She did a moonlight flit shortly after something terrible had happened in her house …"

"What?" Jek asked curiously, waiting like a little boy for the narrator to go on with his horror story.

"Well, it's only a rumor, but it says her husband tried to kill their newborn daughter. After that Phoca fled with her two daughters, and her husband disappeared the next day as well. So it's his fault that this village has lost its Miko."

"What a pity …" Jek remarked, sighing.

"That's why foreigners aren't so welcome here, because Phoca's husband wasn't from here either. One day he came here, badly wounded. Everybody thought it would be best to keep him here so that he can't tell anybody of Lukea, and he didn't mind at all. But if we had known what the consequences would be we would've probably chased him away. Well, now it's too late anyway," Master Jin sighed.

"We heard that here are supposedly documents about the Prophecy of Balance. Would it be possible to see them?" Cozid asked, seeming to be somehow impatient.

Master Jin smiled, almost as if he had awaited this question. "Of course. Follow me."

He led them through a corridor illuminated by torches; eventually they entered a room similar to a library, only that there were more scrolls than books in the shelves and it was far more messy. Though there obviously seemed to be tables in the room they couldn't be seen anymore because they disappeared under a pile of scrolls.

"Please excuse me this mess. But I always say: 'Organization is only needed by the stupid one, the genius controls chaos'." (Actually that's a quote from Albert Einstein, but I couldn't find the English quote … So I just translated the German quote. But if you know the exact English quote I would be glad if you could tell me. ^^) Master Jin laughed. "The documents of the prophecy … Let's see …" He searched one of the shelves and eventually pulled out a scroll. When he walked towards one of the tables he tripped over his beard and fell on Cozid whom he downright knocked over.

"I'm sorry, young friend. I constantly forget to stuff my beard in my pocket." He stood up from Cozid and put his beard in one pocket of his robe so that he didn't trip again.

"It's alright," Cozid murmured, scowling.

Master Jin rolled out the scroll on the table. Cozid and the others looked at it curiously.

"What's that? What are those characters?" Cozid asked, upset.

"Those are Ryunish runes."

"Interesting …" Jek murmured. "The Ryunish language still exists only in this village, right?"

Master Jin nodded. "A long time ago everybody in Elaros knew this language but it was buried in oblivion more and more until only this village still knew Ryunish. And because Lukea has no contact to the outside world we could continue cultivating this language."

"And what is written here?" Edoph asked while pointing at the scroll.

Master Jin shrugged. "How should I know? Only few people can read Ryunish runes."

"What? But you just said …" Cozid objected.

"I know the meaning of the Ryunish language, but I can't read the runes," the monk remarked.

"Is there someone in this village who can read the runes?" Nariko wanted to know.

"I'm afraid the last person in this village who could read the runes was the last Miko."

"Great …" Cozid sighed.

"It's indeed a pity," Jek agreed. "But nonetheless here's still more to see."

Master Jin smiled. "If you want I'll show you the village. But maybe you want to rest? You have to be exhausted. If you want you can stay in my house overnight."

"We would gladly accept this offer," Jek said before looking at the others. "Or do you object?"

"No … No, that's alright," Cozid replied. "If it's possible we would already like to rest now."

"Do that. I would like to see more of the village," Jek said.

Master Jin nodded. "Then I'll lead you to my house first of all."

After the monk had led them to his house and showed the four Diaos where they could sleep, he showed Jek the village and answered the inquisitive archeologist many questions.

* * *

So they found Lukea. ^^

I like Master Jin ... xDDD But that's no surprise because ... Well, you'll find out later. ;)

To be continued ...


	55. Allies of Light

**Chapter 54: Allies of Light  
**

"Sit down here and wait," Taqui said to Zuzi and Bayne when they arrived at the temple.

Benches and tables had been set up and garlands had been attached to the branches of trees. However, this garlands looked pretty fluffy …

Zuzi paid attention to Taqui again when she walked towards the altar which was standing in front of the temple. Everybody followed her with their eyes.

Eventually Taqui stopped in front of the altar and looked at the gathered persons for a long time before she began to speak.

"Like every year we've gathered here today again to honor Nubigena, Goddess of Clouds, and Aither, God of Wind, because without them Nubes, our home, wouldn't exist. It's about five thousand years ago that our ancestors settled down here and left behind their beloved old home in the process. And all of this in service of the prophecy."

"Again this prophecy …" Zuzi murmured. She was waiting for her grandmother to say more about it, but she didn't stay with this topic.

"But let us not speak about the past, but let us thank Nubigena and Aither in a silent prayer that they make this life possible for us."

Everybody lowered their heads, folded their hands and prayed to those two gods. For some minutes it was deadly silent in front of the temple, then Taqui announced: "And now let us celebrate!"

Some men and women in airy red robes brought food, and soon the tables were filled with unknown food that made your mouth water.

Taqui came to Zuzi and Bayne again who didn't know if they should eat as well.

"Help yourself. It abounds," Taqui remarked.

"Shouldn't I get to know my family first?" Zuzi asked. "I … I think I'm too nervous to eat anything now anyway …"

Taqui smiled. "I can understand you, Zuzi. But you'll get to know your family soon enough. Besides, you two already have to be starving."

"Well, I am …" Bayne remarked, constantly looking at the food. It almost seemed as if he was afraid there wouldn't be anything left for him soon.

Zuzi sighed. "Alright … But will you at least answer me some questions along the way?"

"Of course."

Bayne immediately began to fill his plate with food while Zuzi only took a fruit that looked like a crossing of a banana and a strawberry. It was longish and bright red but wasn't curved like a banana and instead as hairy as a strawberry.

"Um … Can the skin be eaten?" Zuzi asked her grandmother, not sure if the unfamiliar fruit was equaling more the banana or the strawberry.

"Yes. By the way, that's an Yrme and, like you probably already assumed, a crossing of a banana and a strawberry," Taqui explained.

When Zuzi bit into the fruit she realized that it tasted exactly like a crossing of a banana and a strawberry as well. "Mmh … It's delicious …"

They were eating silently for a while, then Zuzi had to ask the first question.

"You said your ancestors came here about five thousand years ago … And that in service of the prophecy … But how does that relate to each other?"

Taqui closed her eyes. "In former times our people lived on a little island north of … Ah, what was the name of the city again? Palma …"

"Palmacosta?" Bayne helped her between two bites.

"Exactly. You have to know, we hadn't had any contact to the outside world since we started living here … Apart from a few exceptions. So we have our entire knowledge about the rest of the world only because of documents, scrolls and books. Well, anyway, our people lived there. Back then it already differed greatly from other peoples, on the one hand in their culture, on the other hand also physically."

"In what way?" Zuzi inquired.

"Our ancestors had all been relatively small humans; the tallest of them had just about the height of a ten year old child," Taqui answered. "Fortunately that changed over the years." She laughed.

Bayne suddenly stopped eating. "Wait … Does that mean … your ancestors were the Minoho?"

"The Minoho?" Zuzi asked, amazed that her boyfriend knew of a people she had never heard of before.

"I once read about them in a book … Like already said they were very small but pretty intelligent, they build the most wondrous buildings of which hardly any still exist today. At least we don't know about that. On the island they once lived on hardly anything can be found of this people," Bayne explained.

"Our people was called that way back then … and it is today as well, even if the name 'small human', which is the meaning of the word 'Minoho', isn't right anymore. We lived on this island until one day the prophet appeared and asked us to do some favors for him. The Minoho were a friendly people, and so they did him those favors when they learned what an importance they had. Because they were to conduce to the prophecy."

"What were those favors? And in what way did they conduce to the prophecy?" Zuzi wanted to know.

"First of all our people was supposed to hide the Moonstone Shivers, which the prophet gave to us, in different places where they were safe from thieves and treasure hunters, because they were determined for the Moon Healer who has to join the shivers together to heal the moon. We did the same with the Sun Crystals and Star Pieces. Furthermore, we sealed a moon wolf near one of the Moonstone Shivers which was supposed to be a loyal companion to the Moon Healer. And then the prophet asked us to leave our home and settle down here."

"Why?" Bayne asked.

"To protect our unique culture and religion."

"Hmm …" Zuzi though for a while. "But how were you able to reach Nubes? Did Rheairds already exist back then?"

Taqui smiled. "No, such flying machines like you have didn't exist back then. We came here by ourselves."

Zuzi and Bayne looked at the woman helplessly. What did she mean by that? Did they climb up here? But that couldn't be, Nubes was a flying land mass that wasn't connected to the earth.

"Ah, I see. Of course you can't make head or tail out of it. Very well, then I'll explain to you first of all how Nubes was created. Back then it was only a spot of earth that was lifted by Aither, God of Wind, and is carried since then by the wind. After that Nubigena created a huge cloud that surrounded Nubes so that nobody found the village."

"I see, so all of this happened after you were on this spot of earth," Bayne assumed.

Taqui shook her head. "No, no, not at all. All of this happened before we even knew that Nubes would be our new home. So when we learned of it and adjourned to the flying land mass we didn't know how to reach our new home. Aither then gave us the power to ride on the wind."

"To ride on the wind? So you can … fly on your own?" Bayne asked unbelievingly. His food was long forgotten.

"Well, it may look for others that way, but … It's no effort for us. We just let us be carried by the wind, but we can direct it the way we need it. It requires much training by the way and is thus taught pre-teen," Taqui explained.

"C-Can I do that as well?" Zuzi asked.

Taqui shook her head. "No. Like I said much training is needed and it's best if you're trained early."

Zuzi sighed. That would've been too good to be true anyway.

"But maybe you can still learn it," her grandmother said. "It could of course take some time, but … Well, maybe you're a natural talent. It would at least be no problem to teach you the basics."

Zuzi was grinning from one ear to another. "Oh, that would be so great!"

"Hey, can I learn that as well?" Bayne asked hopefully.

"No," Taqui replied right off the bat. "Only descendants of the Minoho can learn that."

Bayne looked disappointed. "What a pity. But to tell you the truth I already expected that much."

By now almost everybody had finished eating and was talking happily with their neighbors. Taqui arose from the bench.

"Come with me please," she said to Zuzi and Bayne.

The two followed her confusedly to the altar and felt the curious looks of the Minoho on their backs. They felt a little bit uncomfortable to be stared at by so many people as if they were some exhibition objects.

Taqui once again looked at the crowd and waited until they had quieted down, then she started speaking once more. "Like some of you maybe still remember we don't only celebrate today in honor of Aither and Nubigena. Today we also celebrate the fact that the prophecy has started to be fulfilled. Those two here are the proof." She looked at Zuzi and her boyfriend who seemed to be a little bit perplex. "Their arrival had been foretold a long time ago, the arrival of Bayne Muyami and Zuzi Nanashino, two Allies of Light."

Allies of Light? Just why did it sound so familiar to Zuzi? Ah, right, Tiga had murmured something about them. What had it been? 'Seems like I can't get around the conversation with Thanatos; the Allies of Light have to be complete.' Well, she wasn't still any smarter now.

"Thus we can now do the last favor the prophet has asked our people. Bring the Weapons of Light!" Taqui commanded, and two men, who seemed to have waited only for this sentence, brought two weapons and handed them to the old woman. She turned to Bayne and held two wooden pieces that were connected by a chain in front of him.

"This weapon is called Nunchaku. Take it, Bayne, it had always been determined for you."

The ninja took the weapon without hesitating; Zuzi frowned when he suddenly relaxed. Then her grandmother came to her and held an iron fan in front of her. "The name of this weapon is Tessen. It was never determined for another hand than yours."

Zuzi took the fan, and an indescribable feeling rushed immediately through her body. It was almost as if she had had a hole in her heart for her whole life which had been closed now.

"These weapons can send back any undead to the underworld, and that exactly is your task." She closed her eyes and quoted something:

"_Allies of Light_

_Perform your task_

_Send the Envoys of Death_

_To the underworld_

_Banish the Shadow King_

_And seal the shadow world_

_To help_

_The servants._"

She opened her eyes again. "It's written that way in the prophecy."

"The Envoys of Death? Didn't Sheena, Zelos and Ashton talk about them once?" Zuzi asked, whispering.

Bayne just shrugged.

Yes, she was pretty sure of it. But she didn't have the opportunity to continue thinking about it because four person came towards her and smiled at her. She intuitively knew who this persons were: her family.

* * *

So, Zuzi and Bayne belong to the Allies of Light ... ^^ Of course, they're not the only ones. Maybe you can already guess who belongs to them as well. ;)

The weapons Bayne and Zuzi got are Japanese again ... Well, doesn't that seem somehow familiar? xDD

To be continued ...


	56. Riki's brother

**Chapter 55: Riki's brother  
**

It was silent when they walked down the stairs in the tower. They were thinking about too many things.

Kratos, who was at the end of the group, watched the others. They all seemed a little depressed, but that was no surprise after all the things they had learned about Lyuros and his father. Nobody of them could probably understand how somebody could disown their own child. Kratos knew in any case that it didn't happen so rarely. His own parents had never cared for him either and would've gladly given him away – and all of this only because of the rune that had been on his forehead. He quickly drove away the thoughts of his past and concentrated again on the present.

Genis seemed to be worked over especially, which was maybe as well because he had befriended the ghost. In any case he had had the idea to sweep Lyuros' ashes into a little glass bottle to scatter the ash at a beautiful place. He didn't want Lyuros' remains to be left in the castle.

They reached the end of the stairs and were again in the library. While the others walked on, Raine stayed behind.

"Raine?" Kratos asked, sighing.

"Ah, all those books! I didn't have a real opportunity to look at them more closely … And who knows when I come here again … Maybe I should take some with me?"

"Raine …"

"Yes, I think I should do that …" With that she disappeared between the bookshelves.

Kratos rolled his eyes and followed her. Why didn't the power of the shivers turn on now and told her that she didn't have any time for this, like it was always the case when she got into ruin mode?

"Raine …" Kratos grabbed Raine's wrist whereupon she started to protest loudly. "We don't have time for this."

"At least one! A single book, oh please, Kratos!"

The swordsman let go off her in puzzlement. She looked at him with such a begging look that he couldn't help but to let her have her way, the more so as she had said 'please' as well. As if he was in the position to forbid her to do it …

She looked around, then she rushed into the next row of bookshelves without taking one book. Kratos followed her and just saw how she put the Book of Talent in her bag which had still been lying on the table. Then she hesitated and looked at Kratos questioningly. "One more?"

Kratos sighed. "Alright … But that's the last one." Why did he feel as if he were Raine's father? He didn't like it at all …

So she put the book about the genesis of Elaros in her bag as well.

"Satisfied?" Kratos asked, slightly annoyed.

She grinned. "More than you can imagine."

She adjourned to the exit, Kratos followed her confusedly. What was the last comment supposed to mean? And he had thought that he finally understood her way of thinking …

The others were already waiting for them in the corridor.

"So we can finally …" Genis started, but Kratos interrupted him.

"Quiet." He had heard something; it had sounded as if somebody had moved an object.

Once again the noise could be heard, the others seemed to hear it as well.

"That's coming from the room of Lyuros' brother …" Lykia said.

Without hesitating they adjourned to Tiroke's room and found a teenager who turned around to them, startled. He had orange-red hair that was sticking out almost the same way as Kratos' and wore a gold-brown headband.

Kratos outright drew his sword and held it at the boy's throat. "Who are you?"

"Keyo!" Riki suddenly exclaimed while running towards him to hug him wildly.

Kratos lowered his sword but still kept it in his hand.

"Is that your brother?" Genis asked.

Riki nodded.

"If that's the case …" Raine murmured before she walked threateningly towards him. "What did actually occur to you to leave your little sister alone just like that? That was irresponsible of you!"

Keyo just stared at her as if she were a being of another world. Just when his sister bumped her elbow into his side he seemed to come to his senses again.

"I … Um … I didn't leave her alone … I was hit on the back of my head and I fell unconscious and when I woke up again there was nobody here … While searching for someone I came to this room … And then you were already here …"

"I see …" Raine said. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"No, it's alright. And I have to … I have to be really grateful to you for taking care of Riki … I was so worried about her … Thank you very much!" He suddenly hugged Raine who looked totally perplex.

"Keyo!" Riki murmured quietly while tearing at his sleeve so that he let go of Raine again. "I'm sorry, my brother always thanks people like that …"

"Um … No problem …" Raine said.

Kratos looked at Keyo distrustfully. He didn't really believe the boy. After all, he seemed to have moved something in the room. But when Kratos looked around everything looked like in his memory. But still he didn't really trust the boy.

"Are you coming with us?" Genis asked.

"Um … Well … Why not? Where's it going to?" Keyo wanted to know, but Kratos could see that he didn't care at all where they were going to because he would accompany them either way.

Kratos didn't like that at all. It sufficed him to constantly have to keep an eye on that wolf, so he didn't need the boy as well.

"To Iselia. We have to find something there," Genis explained.

Keyo nodded. "It wouldn't make any sense anyway if Riki and I would go back to Asgard."

"Moreover, it would be far too dangerous," Raine added; apparently she thought it a good idea that Keyo and Riki came with them – though it had been her who at first had been against Riki accompanying them because it was first of all too dangerous and because secondly Riki didn't have anything to do with the prophecy. So why didn't she have anything against Keyo coming with them now as well? Very well, if she didn't object he would.

"Wouldn't it be safer if Keyo didn't accompany us?" he asked. He left Riki aside for now.

Raine folded her arms in front of her chest. "Why? Wouldn't it be far more dangerous to sent him back to Asgard?"

"He hasn't anything to do with the prophecy and should therefore not be dragged into this," Kratos replied.

"Riki hasn't anything to do with the prophecy either, but still you wanted her to come with us. And you seem to want her to come with us now as well, after all, you're only speaking of sending Keyo back."

He had to think of something now. "After all, Riki is still a child … whereas Keyo is almost grown up; he can take care of himself. But I'm of the opinion that he can't take good enough care of his sister, and that's why she should continue traveling with us."

"With …" Raine looked at Keyo questioningly. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," he answered.

"With sixteen he is still a child as well! And who says that not as much could happen to him as to Riki? You don't know how responsible older siblings can get when their parents die!" Raine said, slowly getting annoyed.

"I think you refer to yourself here, right? But it's questionable if what you did back then was really responsible." Kratos already regretted the words the moment they left his lips. The next moment Raine slapped him. He had never seen her that hurt before. It was as if somebody had stabbed him in the back when he saw her like that. How could he have said something like that? What the hell had come over him? He just wanted to apologize to her when Keyo suddenly said something.

"You don't need to continue arguing! I'm coming with you either way, and Riki as well … Even if you sent us away we would still follow you because … we have something to do in Iselia as well … So please stop arguing, Kratos, Raine!"

What was it that made him speak so fast? Kratos first thought it was nervousness which also seemed to play a role, but there was something different as well … Panic? Yes, that was it. Surprised, he realized that the same panic could be seen in Riki's face as well. But why should the two of them be panic? Only because they were afraid to be separated?

"So it's decided, I would say," Lykia said while looking back and forth between Raine and Kratos. "Any objections?"

Both just shook their heads.

"Maybe we should leave then …" Genis murmured.

"Just go ahead, I … I will follow soon," Raine notified them.

They didn't ask any further questions; they all thought Raine needed just a short moment to calm down. Though Kratos wanted to apologize to her it was probably best if she had a short moment for herself.

So they left the castle and waited outside for Raine. It was still silent amongst them, only Keyo and Riki were whispering quietly to each other. They probably had much to tell each other.

When Raine wasn't still back after ten minutes Kratos slowly began to worry. He didn't seem to be the only one, the others constantly looked at the castle as well. After some time he couldn't take it any longer and rushed into the castle. He suddenly had a bad feeling. He didn't wait for the others, he didn't even know if they were following him. He ran up to the third floor and into the library – somehow he knew that Raine could only be there.

He realized that he rightly had had a bad feeling. An Envoy of Death just tried to choke Raine. Kratos pulled out his sword and attacked although he knew that it didn't make any sense because his weapon would go through the monster as if it only consisted of air. He was all the more surprised when he suddenly felt resistance, and he was able to push the Envoy of Death away from Raine.

Of course another envoy appeared immediately. It didn't look too good for Kratos and Raine, and apparently the others hadn't followed Kratos so that they couldn't expect any help too soon. And Zolkit was nowhere to be seen either which angered Kratos pretty much. Wasn't it the duty of the prophet to take care that no servant died? Why was he still not here then? After all, they were in a pretty dangerous situation.

Raine got her staff and started to prepare a spell even if it wouldn't help that much.

In the meantime, Kratos held their two enemies at bay. One of them suddenly threw him at the wall with the family tree of the royal family. He was a little dizzy but pulled himself together and dodged when a scythe smashed into the spot where his right shoulder still had been shortly before.

"No!" Raine suddenly screamed. She looked pretty angry all of a sudden and the Ryunish rune for 'Moon Healer' appeared on her face.

Kratos guessed what would happen soon and rather sought shelter.

"Luminous light, chase away darkness and the evil souls! _Light of Hope_!" Raine exclaimed and a bright light came out of her staff, growing bigger and bigger until it illuminated the whole library. Kratos had to close his eyes, but he heard how the Envoys of Death cried out, and he felt something rushing past him. When the light got weaker again and Kratos opened his eyes the Envoys of Death had disappeared.

The swordsman walked towards Raine who seemed a little surprised because of her new spell.

"Is everything alright?" Kratos asked.

Raine's gaze hardened. "Yes."

"Raine … What I said earlier … I'm sorry. I didn't want to say it, it just slipped my lips."

"You hurt me pretty much …" she murmured.

"I know. I'm really sorry, Raine. I didn't want to hurt you."

She was silent for a while, then she looked into his eyes and said: "I know …" Then she shook her head. "Can you explain me what happened just now? Why was I suddenly able to use a new spell and why was I able to chase away the Envoys of Death?"

"I think you used your powers as a Moon Healer. I already said that I assume that you suppressed these powers like me?"

Raine nodded.

"Well, I think you freed them now."

"But how?" Raine asked.

"I think that's the reason." Kratos pointed at the wall painting where now was a crack at the spot where the scythe of the Envoy of Death had smashed into. Just now Kratos noticed that another thing was changed as well. Next to Tiroke's name another name was standing now: Lyuros. So that's what Raine had been doing before the Envoy of Death had appeared. Well, it was a little ironic that the scythe had exactly smashed into the name. "No matter how much you hate this castle you like this floor, the library especially. When the scythe smashed into the wall painting you got angry, because first of all something historical valuable was damaged, secondly it was Lyuros' name and thirdly you like this floor. That was probably the main trigger because I assume that you suppressed your powers back then because of the things you experienced in the castle. And because of your liking of the third floor they came forth again. At least that's my theory."

"Hmm … You could be right …" Raine murmured while walking towards the wall painting. "It really is tragic … It seems like Lyuros' name isn't supposed to be written next to Tiroke's … As if he and his brother aren't on par …"

They were still standing sometime in front of the family tree.

"Tiroke Sage …" Raine murmured while running a hand over his name. "If my mother maybe knew him …? The prophet?"

"Possible …" Kratos answered. He had his own theory regarding this, but he knew that Raine wouldn't accept this. But still it was plausible … "Let's go. The others are probably already worried."

Raine nodded.

When they came outside the others rushed towards them and asked them what had happened. They had seen the bright light Raine's attack had produced but hadn't been able to run into the castle because some monsters had attacked them. Kratos and Raine told them of the Envoys of Death that had appeared and that Raine's new spell had chased them away.

"That's great! Then we don't have to be afraid of them any longer!" Genis said happily.

"Only if Raine manages the spell once again. And it's not impossible that she suppresses her powers again," Kratos objected.

The half-elf frowned. "That means we probably have to run away the next time again? That's annoying …"

Suddenly a loud growling of a stomach could be heard and Genis blushed. "Um … Could we maybe eat something in Palmacosta?"

Riki and Keyo laughed and walked in the direction of Palmacosta. Genis, Lykia and Lunpor followed them.

Raine still gazed one last time at the castle. It was difficult to interpret her facial expression. She seemed to be a little relieved but sad as well. Her feelings for the castle seemed to have changed in any case.

"Somehow … I'll miss this castle … If only a little bit," she said.

Kratos smiled and the two hurried to catch up to the others.

* * *

Sorry it took so long, but I was for most of the day not at home, and when I was back home the internet didn't really work. Actually it's still not really working ... -.-

I like Keyo. ^^ He's cool. And mysterious ... Hehehe. xD

To be continued ...


	57. Hurting theory

**Chapter 56: Hurting theory  
**

"Ahh, isn't that great?" Genis asked with sparkling eyes. "All this food for so little Gald …"

Raine sighed. "You remind me more and more of Lloyd …"

Genis filled his plate until nothing of it could be seen anymore. "I'm just hungry. And we can eat here as much as we want." He grinned from one ear to the other. "Lloyd will be so jealous when I tell him that we've been in an all-you-can-eat restaurant! Ah, I'm looking forward to his facial expression!"

While Genis continued to murmur how much Lloyd would envy him Kratos turned to Riki.

"I found something yesterday evening." He took out the necklace with the crescent pendant. "This belongs to you, doesn't it?"

"Ah … Moro's necklace! I already missed it! Thanks, Krat!" She was beaming with joy and immediately got her black panther stuffed animal out of somewhere to tie the necklace around his neck.

Keyo sighed. "You took Moro with you?"

"Of course! After all, it was grandfather who gave Moro to me! And I hope that he brings luck …" Riki remarked.

"Your grandfather is still alive?" Raine asked.

Keyo and Riki nodded.

"Why does he then leave you alone? That's irresponsible of him!" Raine flared up.

"He is … far away," Keyo replied.

"Is he on journey?" Lykia asked.

"N-Not directly …" Keyo answered vaguely. "He's just living … somewhere else."

Raine folded her arms in front of her chest. "I would like to speak with him. To leave two children alone just like that …"

"Ah, no, it's alright. We can take care of ourselves. And our grandfather … It's not like he likes the way it is, but there's no other way …" Keyo explained.

Kratos was once again suspicious of him. "Why is there no other way?"

Keyo and Riki exchanged pained looks; apparently they didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Genis started to cough and got a red face.

"Genis!" Raine exclaimed worriedly while tapping on his back until he stopped coughing.

"Ah … I just choked on something …"

"That's what you get for putting so much food in your mouth at the same time!" his sister scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Genis said before continuing to eat lustily.

"Does somebody know when the next ship leaves for Izoold?" Lykia asked.

Raine got pale when she heard the word 'ship'. "Oh no, I totally forgot about this …"

"If I'm not mistaken the next ship leaves in the evening," Kratos answered.

"In the evening?" Keyo asked in surprise. "Then we'll still be on sea in the night … Isn't the sea too disturbed then?"

Raine got even paler.

"Not necessarily, but … It is quite unusual … I think. Thirteen years ago it had been definitely different …" Lykia said, not really able to evaluate how it was now.

Kratos shrugged. "It would be nonsensical to wait until tomorrow morning."

"I'm of another opinion …" Raine murmured, not really keen on being on board of a ship in a few hours.

"And what do we do until then?" Genis wanted to know. "We have much time left."

"We could look around the city," Keyo suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. After all, many things have changed since the city has been rebuild," Raine remarked.

After Genis had eaten enough as well they left the restaurant and walked through the city. Genis soon found a bookstore in whose front he stopped with interest to look through the shop window at the books.

"Look, Raine … Here seems to …" Genis looked around confusedly; nothing of his sister or the others could be seen. "They just walked on without me …" He looked around and soon thought to see Kratos in the crowd. "Kratos!" He ran towards him, but when he came closer he realized that this person wasn't Kratos but a man resembling Kratos. He had brown hair that ranged to his hip and wore a black robe. Furthermore, he had a black longish triangular stripe on his right cheek pointing downwards. (It's Rikugou from Shounen Onmyoji, he always reminds me of Kratos xD)

"I'm sorry, I mistook you for somebody else," Genis apologized.

The man looked at him in surprise and then nodded slowly.

"Genis? Where are you?" Raine exclaimed not too far away.

Genis turned around. "I'm on my way!" When he turned back he realized that the man resembling Kratos had disappeared. "Strange …"

When he was with the others again he turned to Kratos. "Say, you don't have a brother by chance?"

Kratos shook his head. "Not that I know of. Even if I had one he would probably not be alive anymore."

"Probably … But this guy just now … He really resembled you …" Genis mumbled while wondering where the man had disappeared to.

Kratos just shrugged; he didn't seem to be very interested in it.

"The city looks totally different than I remember …" Lykia said.

"After all, you haven't been here in a long time. About two years ago the city was destroyed when the Great Kharlan Tree got out of control; he had gotten too much mana of Sylvarant. Palmacosta has been rebuild again, but it took some time, I heard," Raine explained before suddenly stopping. She turned around to the others and asked: "What do you think of visiting Neil?"

"I assume you don't only want to visit him because we haven't seen him in a long time," Kratos remarked.

Genis looked at Raine who seemed to be a little surprised before nodding. He was surprised how well Kratos seemed to know what Raine was thinking. Almost as if he could read her mind.

"I see. You want somebody to take care of the castle so that no bandits nest there," Kratos continued as if he really knew what Raine was thinking.

Raine turned her head away from him as if she was ashamed of wanting to protect the castle. But maybe it was also just because Kratos understood her that well. "It's only because Khyte asked us to find Tiroke's descendants …"

Kratos closed his eyes. "But we already found Tiroke's descendants."

"No!" Raine protested loudly. "It's only a coincidence that the royal family had the same surname as Genis and me!"

Genis looked at his sister in surprise. Why was she struggling so much against the thought of being Tiroke's descendants? Fine, then they really did have royal blood in their veins, what did that change?

"So it's only a coincidence that your mother called the name 'Tiroke' when you were drowning? You have to be aware of the fact that there's only one plausible explanation for this," Kratos replied with folded arms.

"No! That can't … Father can't … That's impossible!" Raine exclaimed desperately.

While Genis, Lykia and Lunpor were wondering about what the two were speaking of and why Raine was so upset, Riki and Keyo seemed to know what they were talking about.

"It's most likely, and you know that, Raine. Why else would you struggle so much against it? Only because you now have to assume that everything what happened to you and Genis had to happen because of the prophecy and your father had to act according to it."

Raine had buried her face in her hands and was sobbing quietly. "No …"

"If you assume all of this, of course you automatically have to come to the conclusion that your father knew what would happen to you but still didn't do anything against it. So you only struggle against this theory because of one reason: You don't want to have to hate your father," Kratos said emotionlessly.

"No …" Raine sobbed again while sinking on her knees.

"Raine!" Genis rushed to his sister and looked at Kratos reproachfully. "Stop it already! I don't really know what you're talking about and what this whole thing has to do with our father, but don't you see how much you hurt Raine with it? Stop it!"

"It's not me who's hurting her but the truth. If she didn't have the suspicion herself that everything what I said is true, it wouldn't work her over this much," Kratos replied.

Genis continued glaring at Kratos for one moment, then he tried to calm Raine down.

"You'll find out the truth if the time has come," Keyo remarked.

Riki nodded. "Shouldn't we go to Neil first of all?"

Raine wiped away the tears and stood up. "Yes … Let's go."

"Raine …" Genis murmured, a little confused that his sister had composed herself so quickly.

They entered the governor building which was on the left side of the market place. But they didn't meet Neil, the new Governor of Palmacosta, alone.

"They have to be there at all costs! So you better find them!" a young woman with brown hair tied back to a pigtail demanded.

"I think that's already done," Neil said while nodding into the direction of the door where the friends were.

The woman turned around and let out a scream of joy. "It's you!"

"Chocolat!" Genis exclaimed in surprise when she hugged him, Raine and Kratos.

Then she looked around in puzzlement. "Aren't Lloyd and the Chosen One with you?"

"No. They should be in Iselia," Raine explained.

Chocolat sighed. "What a pity … But maybe you could notify them …"

"Sure, we're on our way to Iselia anyway … But of what should we notify them?" Genis asked.

Chocolat giggled and clung on Neil's arm. "We want to invite all of you to our wedding next month!"

"You want to get married?" Genis asked slow-wittedly.

"Congratulations," Raine said smilingly before getting serious again. "But I'm afraid we won't be able to come."

Chocolat looked at her with disappointment. "What? Why not?"

Thereupon they told Chocolat and Neil about their journey to fulfill the prophecy.

"I see … Then it can't be changed," Neil remarked.

"What about Lloyd and Colette?" Chocolat wanted to know.

"They should be able to …"

Kratos shook his head and interrupted Raine. "No. They are Servants of the Prophecy as well."

"The others, too?" Genis asked the swordsman.

Kratos nodded.

"That can't be a coincidence …" Raine murmured.

"That's right," Kratos agreed.

They were silent for a while and were lost in thought until Neil suddenly asked: "Oh, why did you actually come?"

"You know the castle nearby, right?" Raine inquired.

Neil nodded. "Yes. Ganeo's servants and guards have all been arrested a few days ago because of slaveholding while there's no trace of the lord himself."

Raine and the others exchanged confused looks.

"Why is there no trace of Ganeo?" Genis asked.

Neil just shrugged.

"But Khyte arrested him together with the others …" Lykia said pensively.

"Maybe he was able to get away?" Keyo assumed.

"No, I don't think so. It's impossible that such a corpulent guy like Ganeo could escape somebody like Khyte," Lykia disagreed.

Raine sighed. "Then there are only two possibilities left … Either Khyte let Ganeo go, whatever reasons he might have had for that, or he killed him …"

"Although he would've deserved it, but what reason should Khyte have had to kill Ganeo?" Genis wondered.

"Raine. His reason to kill Ganeo was Raine," Kratos remarked with folded arms.

"Me?" Raine asked in surprise.

Kratos nodded. "Do you remember how he apologized for what has happened to you back then before he left?"

Raine thought about it. "Yes, you're right … He actually couldn't have known of what has happened to me …" Her head rushed upwards. "Does that mean that Khyte …"

"It looks like that," Kratos said.

"Hey, it would be nice if we could understand as well what you're talking about!" Genis complained; he once again didn't understand anything.

"Then everything would make sense … His knowledge about Tiroke …" Raine murmured.

"And as well why he was so certain that we would find Tiroke's descendants," Kratos added.

Raine's face darkened, but she kept being silent.

"Um … Who is this Khyte anyway?" Chocolat wanted to know.

"He's a policeman of Palmacosta," Lykia answered.

Neil frowned. "Then he has to be new … I don't know anyone with that name, and I actually know every policeman from Palmacosta."

"Yes, that's no surprise … Whatever, the castle is vacant now and we want somebody to keep an eye on it so that no bandits move in," Raine explained.

Neil nodded. "Alright."

The rest of the day they spent with Chocolat who showed them what had changed in Palmacosta because of the rebuilding. Her husband-to-be unfortunately couldn't accompany them because he had too much to do.

* * *

Well, do you know what Kratos and Raine were talking about? ^^ If you don't, it's no problem. You'll find out sooner or later anyway. ^^

To be continued ...


	58. Assembly of the gods

**Chapter 57: Assembly of the gods  
**

"That's what it looks like right now," a woman with long dark blue hair said. She took her finger out of a little pond and the image that had been shown disappeared.

"We should do something before it's too late," a man with jet black hair remarked. He seemed to be surrounded by a dark cloud.

"We've already been debating about that for some time, Erebos," a woman with flowing red hair replied. "If we intervene that also means that we'll never see Asteria, Helios and Selene again."

"Admittedly, that would be a great loss. But then again, can we allow for Ariyakon to get so much power?" a man with storm grey hair asked.

"I think Erebos and Aither are right. We have to thwart Ariyakon's plans. We've already been hesitating for too long," a man with short ocher hair piped up.

"And rightly so! After all, our intervention could worsen everything," a young woman with curly white hair replied.

"Erebos, Nyx, you are the eldest of us. What do you say?" a woman with hazelnut hair wanted to know.

Nyx glanced at the water surface that was now undisturbed, then she looked at Erebos.

"We should intervene," he said.

Nyx sighed. "Though I don't really like that, it probably would be the best. Hypnos!"

The man with the ocher hair looked up.

"You will cause one of the Servants of Prophecy to die the next night. That should be enough to thwart the fulfillment of the prophecy and thus Ariyakon's plans," Nyx remarked.

"Do you think that's really necessary?" A man with long brown hair, a black robe and a black stripe on his cheek appeared.

"Rikugou!" Aither exclaimed in surprise.

"Do you want to say we should Ariyakon just give his head?" Hypnos asked, upset.

"I just say you should have a little more trust in our creator. Do you really think he would do the same mistake again? Certainly not. Ariyakon will never get the power he wishes for," Rikugou replied.

The woman with the hazelnut hair closed her eyes. "That could be true."

"_Could_? Aletheia, you're the Goddess of Truth, you have to know if what Rikugou is saying is true or not!" the woman with the curly hair remarked.

"Nubigena, I thought I already told you often enough that I can only see if somebody says the truth or is lying. But even I don't know the absolute truth," Aletheia explained, a little bit annoyed.

"And what do we do now?" the woman with the red hair asked.

"That's a good question, Eos. Erebos, Nyx?" Aletheia once again looked at the eldest.

"Rikugou is probably right. Ariyakon will never get the powers he wishes for," Nyx stated and Erebos nodded.

"So you want to change your opinion just like that, only because one of those lower Shikigami says you should have trust? Have you already forgotten what happened before our time?" Hypnos asked, upset.

"Of course not. But all the incidents back then were also the reason for our creator to fall asleep and create us. He won't repeat his mistakes once he's awake again," Aletheia replied.

"I think it's decided now that we won't intervene. You will have to live with that as well, Hypnos," Erebos said.

Hypnos only turned around angrily and left the other gods.

Eos sighed and played with a strand of her long red hair. "What a pity that Nayari isn't with us anymore … She would've definitely known what's right …"

"Only because Nayari is the Goddess of Knowledge that doesn't mean that she knows everything. Besides, it's pretty unlikely that she'll come back to heaven. She's happy on Elaros," Aletheia said.

"Well, it's questionable if she still is … She used to be at least," Aither remarked with folded arms.

"Yes, only because this stupid prophet abandoned her she isn't happy anymore! Although Nayari left heaven only because of him!" Nubigena complained.

"It's not the prophet's fault. He only acted upon the prophecy … If aware or not. If we want to blame somebody, then it has to be Ariyakon. He was the one who introduced the prophet and Nayari to each other because he knew that they would fall in love and that their children would serve the prophecy," Aletheia objected.

"I will never forgive Ariyakon for dragging Nayari into his plans! And that although she's his own sister!" Nubigena got upset.

"What happened can't be changed anymore," Aither said.

"The only thing we can still do now is to continue to keep an eye on the happenings and to hope that everything will end well," Nyx added before putting a finger once again in the water whereupon the surface rippled and an image appeared. A group could be seen entering the board of a ship while the sun was setting in the background. "The destiny of the world lies in your hands, Servants of the Prophecy …"

* * *

Yeah, this chapter is definitively confusing. xD But you don't have to worry, you don't have to remember all those names ... But you should keep Hypnos in mind because he's important. ;) And then you only have to know that the other persons in this chapter are all gods, mostly from the Greek mythology. ^^

To be continued ...


	59. Perilous dream

**Chapter 58: Perilous dream  
**

Raine got nauseous. She walked over the ramp to the ship at a snail's pace.

"Watch out that you don't put down roots," Kratos remarked amusedly.

"Shut up!" Raine replied, irritated. She clung in relief on the rail when she had finally managed to get on board.

"Then we can finally set sail," an older man with white hair and stubbly beard said. He wore a white-blue cap and seemed to be the captain.

Raine's eyes suddenly widened. "You are …!"

"Drake M. Fynton, the captain of this little humble ship. Do we know each other?"

"Well, yeah … But I don't think you can still remember me … You brought my parents, my brother and me from Heimdall to the Otherworldly Gate," Raine explained.

"Ah! Of course I remember that! That was when that dreadful storm suddenly arose. Are you the little girl that went overboard?" the captain asked.

Raine nodded.

"Fortunately your father jumped immediately after you and rescued you. I have to say, he was a good swimmer. Not everybody could've stand his ground against such a swell."

Raine hesitated a little bit, then she asked: "Can you still remember my mother exclaiming something when I went overboard?"

The captain put a hand on his chin. "Hmm … Yes … Seemed to be a name … I thought she called for your father because he reacted to that name."

Raine moaned. If only she hadn't asked.

"One more thing militating in favor of my theory," Kratos said. "Just accept that it's like that."

"No! I will only believe it when there's a concrete proof! And besides, I don't want to hear another word about your theory!" Raine exclaimed angrily.

Kratos seemed to want to reply something when Keyo suddenly said: "Raine, look behind you."

Raine turned around and just now realized that she was standing near the rail. Underneath her the waves struck against the ship that had started to move by now. "Ah!" She stepped back in fear and bumped against Kratos in doing so, but she didn't care one bit about that right now because she only wanted to get away of the rail. She heard Kratos sighing and felt the next moment a hand on her back and another in the hollows of her knees before she was lifted.

"What are you doing, Kratos?" she asked angrily while struggling in his arms to get on the ground again, but Kratos continued holding her.

"Stop struggling or …"

"Or what?"

Kratos suddenly carried her closer to the rail.

"Ahh! Don't let me fall!" Raine shrieked while clinging on Kratos.

He grinned. "Will you finally stop struggling?"

Raine nodded helplessly and Kratos carried her away from the rail but still didn't let go of her.

"Kratos!" Raine exclaimed reproachfully.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Let finally go of me!"

"Hmm … No. I'll carry you to your cabin."

Raine moaned and admitted defeat. When they entered her cabin and Kratos put her down on the ground again Raine asked: "What did I do that you always have to pick on me?"

Kratos smiled. "Nothing. You're just the way you are."

"Then I have to change …" Raine murmured.

"No!" Kratos said quickly. For a moment panic seemed to be in his eyes, but that evaporated within a second again. He put a hand on her cheek. "No. Please stay the way you are."

Raine wasn't able to tell what she felt this moment. She only felt the nausea coming back when the ship rocked. At this moment it was even all right with her because she didn't really know what she was supposed to reply. "I'm nauseous …" she murmured before rushing into the bathroom.

After she had seemingly totally emptied her stomach she cleaned her face while looking into the mirror. She looked pale, but that was no surprise, she felt after all really miserable. Why did they have to travel by ship anyway? Raine sighed and stepped out of the bathroom. She realized that Kratos wasn't there anymore, and strictly speaking she was even glad about that. She just didn't understand him and that bothered her enormously. Lately he just hadn't been the person anymore she thought to have known.

Exhausted, she let herself fall on the bed. She was suddenly very tired, but she was just thinking about too many things to be able to fall asleep. Her thoughts constantly returned to the voyage back then. Her mother had definitely exclaimed the name 'Tiroke' when Raine had gone overboard. Because it wasn't the name of the captain there weren't so many possibilities left who she could've called with that. Of course the prophet could've been on board at that moment but how did her mother know him? And if you kept in mind that his surname was 'Sage' … Without a doubt, the prophet had been on board. Only that he had hidden behind a person she had known all her life … There was actually no other possibility; Kratos' theory had to be correct. So it was no wonder that Lyuros thought she and Genis resembled his brother … They were descendants of Tiroke. But no distant ones if the theory was correct but direct ones … Then Tiroke was … her father. And the name 'Kloitz' only an alias. So it was no wonder that her father had been so depressed when they had to leave Heimdall. Of course he had known what would happen in the future … He had known everything, also how much she would suffer in the castle near Palmacosta – _his_ castle. He had known it, but still he hadn't done anything against it. Even if the prophecy had demanded it, which father who loved his daughter let her suffer like that? She hated him for that.

And thus it was just like Kratos had said: She didn't want to accept the truth because she then had to hate her father, and she didn't want that. Even now, as she was certain that Tiroke had to be her father, she rather wanted to pretend she didn't know. Although she held the last puzzle piece, that would finish the picture, in her hand she didn't want to insert it because the finished picture would only hurt her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Someday she would probably have no other choice than to finish the puzzle. Eventually she fell asleep.

It was already almost in the morning; everybody was asleep. Raine had been sleeping already for some time but only started now to dream.

In her dream Raine was sitting in a beautiful meadow and was completely relaxed. Suddenly Kratos was standing in front of her and asked her to come with him. She stood up and followed him.

But she didn't realize that she didn't only stand up in the dream but in reality as well. She left her cabin and went out on deck without noticing it.

However, somebody else noticed her absence. Lunpor, who was only a light sleeper anyway, woke up when Raine left her cabin. He knew that something wasn't right because she didn't react when he spoke to her in thoughts. Worried, he adjourned to the cabin in which the boys were sleeping and pulled at Kratos' trouser leg, making the swordsman wake up.

"What do you want, wolf?" he whispered, less than thrilled.

Lunpor continued pulling at Kratos' trouser to get him to stand up.

"Stop it, you'll tear up my trouser!" Then Kratos suddenly got pensive. "Did something happen?"

Lunpor nodded and left the cabin; Kratos followed him.

In the meantime, the Kratos in the land of dreams led Raine up a little hill behind which a hill of blossoms was. Kratos jumped into the hill of blossoms and asked Raine to do the same.

Raine hesitated a little bit; somehow she had to hold onto something so that she didn't topple.

"Come here!" Kratos called to her impatiently while transforming into a man with ocher hair. "My brother Thanatos awaits you in the underworld!"

The real Kratos had by now reached the deck together with Lunpor and saw Raine standing on the rail, on the verge of jumping into the sea. Kratos rushed towards her and got her down. Again on deck she suddenly started screaming and lashing about.

"Raine, wake up!" Kratos exclaimed while shaking her slightly whereupon she seemed to come to her senses again.

"Kratos?" she asked with a trembling voice.

Kratos enfolded her in his arms. "Everything's alright."

She sobbed quietly. They were standing like that for a while, then Raine detached herself from Kratos.

"What happened?" Kratos asked.

"I had a dream …" Raine murmured. "Hypnos …"

"Hypnos? The God of Sleep?"

Raine nodded. "He caused this dream … I saw him in the end … He wanted me to die. He said his brother Thanatos would await me in the underworld …"

"Why should he do that?" Kratos wondered.

"I don't know … In any case I won't be able to sleep the next time."

"That's meaningless now anyway. It looks like it won't take too long anymore for us to arrive in Izoold," Kratos said.

Raine looked ahead and noticed that land could be seen in the distance. However, she also realized again that they were still on a ship and the nausea came back again. "I'm nauseous …" She left Kratos and Lunpor behind and rushed towards her cabin. The rest of the voyage she spent mostly in the bathroom.

* * *

I'm sorry, I forgot to update the chapter yesterday. ^^" It's because I wasn't much at home yesterday ...

I like this chapter. ^^ Maybe the scene with the dream reminds some of you of something. In the film 'Anastacia' there's a similar scene. I just liked it that much that I had to use it in this story as well. =)

So, Hypnos wanted Raine to die ... Although the other gods decided to not intervene. But Hypnos has his reasons. ;)

To be continued ...


	60. A cloak and dagger operation

**Chapter 59: A cloak-and-dagger operation  
**

Silence reigned over the little village surrounded by mountains. Only the wind was quietly howling while morning mist was spreading. It was still dark although the sun would soon rise. Four persons were tiptoeing quietly through the village to the temple-like building.

"What is actually the meaning of this whole operation? We can't read the documents anyway …" Edoph whispered.

"But it's still better if we have them, isn't it? Besides, maybe the lord is able to do something with them," Cozid replied quietly.

Nariko sighed. "It's a shame that we're now becoming ordinary thieves …"

"But it's necessary! Without the documents we'll probably never find the Tainted Child, and then we can't prevent the fulfillment of the prophecy either!" Cozid remarked, annoyed.

"You don't have to lecture me, I know that very well!" Nariko snapped at him.

"Shht!" Retisa hissed reproachfully.

"Oops …" Nariko covered her mouth.

"Here we are … Where do we have to go again?" Cozid asked.

Edoph moaned. "You really have a bad memory."

"To the left?" Cozid shrugged.

Edoph looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, then to the right …"

So the four turned to the right and eventually reached the library-like room.

"Well … Out of which shelf did this old geezer get the documents …" Cozid murmured while staring at the shelves. "Hey, Edoph, if you think you have such a good memory then you should know this!"

"Well … I think it was this one …" Edoph pointed at a shelf. "Or this one?"

Cozid grinned. "You don't have a clue. Who has now the bad memory?"

"But you didn't even know the way, so you have a worse memory than I," Edoph objected.

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"Guys, do you want to continue reaching the level of little children or do you finally plug the documents in?" Nariko sighed, holding a scroll in her hand.

"Where did you find it?" Cozid and Edoph asked at the same time.

"It lay on the middle of the table. The guy forgot to put it away," the red haired woman explained.

Cozid just wanted to put the scroll in his bag when suddenly someone with a candle appeared.

"What the hell are you doing there?" It was Jek who looked at them confusedly and a little suspiciously. His gaze wandered to the scroll. "Don't tell me you want to …"

"Oh yes, we want to. And we will. You won't get in our way," Cozid said.

Jek positioned himself in front of the door. "I won't let you go!"

"Jek, you would make it easier for everybody if you just stepped aside," Nariko stated.

"No!"

Cozid sighed. "Looks like we have no other choice. Retisa!"

The little girl closed her eyes and stretched out her right hand. The next moment little rocks appeared above Jek that fell down on him. One of them hit him on the head so that he was on the verge of losing his consciousness.

The four Diaos rushed outside.

"Don't take it personally, cutie!" Edoph still exclaimed.

They left the village and ran through the gorge back into the forest.

"Nariko, can we now use the Rheairds? I don't want to go back the whole way," Cozid remarked.

"Yeah, I don't mind …" Nariko sighed and so they took out the flying machines which they then used to get to the headquarter of the Chorior.

When they had arrived there they adjourned immediately to the room of the lord.

"Do you have the documents?"

"Yes, milord. But we can't decipher the runes …" Cozid explained.

The leader of the Chorior remained unimpressed. "Nothing else was to be expected. Only few people can read Ryunish runes."

"But how are we then supposed to find out where the Tainted Child is?" Nariko wanted to know.

"The prophet will read out to us what is written in the documents. After all, he's the one who wrote them. I already sent somebody out to find him."

"So we can only wait … We should spent our time with something wise! For example sin …" Edoph got a clout from Cozid. "… ging …"

"You and your singing! Can't you think of something else for once?" Cozid asked, annoyed.

"If only the Miko had been in Lukea … Then she could've told us what's written in the documents … I wonder where she is …" Nariko murmured.

"She's dead," the lord said quietly. He looked pained.

"Milord?" Nariko asked worriedly.

He composed himself again. "It's nothing."

Cozid took off his cloak. "Too warm … Hm?" He lifted his cloak.

"Is something wrong?" Edoph asked.

"My cloak … is so light …" Suddenly he panicked and emptied the pockets of his cloak. "Gone … It's gone!"

"What's gone?" Nariko wanted to know.

"… The bracelet!"

"What?" Nariko, Edoph and the lord exclaimed at the same time; Retisa looked surprised.

"Didn't you wear it on your arm?" Nariko asked upset.

"No, I took it off because we didn't need it anymore … But where could I … Oh …" Cozid jumped up. "That wretched old geezer!"

Edoph looked at him with puzzlement. "Who?"

"Master Jin! You remember when he tripped over his beard? He took the bracelet at that moment!"

"Master Jin?" The lord suddenly stood up, then he sat down again and sighed. "What the hell is he doing in Lukea? Did he only want to get the bracelet? No … He left the documents to us … What the hell is the meaning of this?"

The four Diaos looked at their lord confusedly.

"You know Master Jin?" Edoph asked.

"I do. When I lived in Lukea he showed me the documents. Because of him I learned of the prophecy, the Tainted Child and the Envoys of Death."

"Wait, why does he know so much about the prophecy if he can't read the documents?" Cozid wanted to know.

"Did he claim that he can't read Ryunish runes? That was a lie. He can read them very well, after all, he's the prophet," the leader explained.

"What? This old geezer is the prophet?" Nariko exclaimed in surprise.

"It's one of his transformations. That's also the reason why it's so difficult to find him. He can transform anytime, and who knows what further abilities he possesses. It won't be easy to catch him and get him to tell us what's written in the documents."

"Isn't it futile then?" Nariko asked.

"You could think that, but … I have the feeling that the prophet will someday agree to cooperate with us … Maybe he knows that it will be like that. In any case it's strange that he told me of the prophecy though he must have known which consequences that would have. We should clearly keep in mind as well that he left the documents to us … Even if they are useless to us right now."

"It almost sounds as if we were only marionettes in his game … I would like to kick his ass," Cozid remarked with a clenched fist. "We should head back to Lukea and bring the prophet here. Besides, we should get back the bracelet before the Earth Healer takes it."

The lord shook his head. "That's futile. He won't be there anymore. And even if he still is, he's the prophet. Who knows what tricks he would use. No, we can only wait. Sukeyo and Rikino will someday bring him here."

"Do you really think that those two will be successful? Apart from that, they haven't been with us for too long yet … Wasn't it a little bit rash to entrust them with such an important mission?" Nariko inquired.

"I have full trust in those two. In their abilities especially."

Cozid folded his arms in front of his chest. "I'm just not sure if we can really trust those two. Something's strange with them. Their sudden appearance, this great wish to join the Chorior and the knowledge about our goals … It's weird that they knew so much about us although we're a secret organization."

"They won't disappoint us," the lord said, convinced. "You can go now."

The four Diaos bowed and then left the room.

"Ah, first of all I need a nice hot bath …" Nariko sighed. "I still feel like I'm made of ice …"

"At least you don't look like that anymore," Cozid remarked grinningly.

Nariko had raised an eyebrow and seemed to wonder if she should gave him a clout for his comment or not.

"The lord … was troubled by something …" Retisa piped up.

"Holy Martel, for the first time in years a full sentence came over Retisa's lips!" Edoph exclaimed amazed. "A reason to sing! Re~ti~sa!"

Cozid gave him a clout. "Just stop it!"

Edoph rubbed his head, offended. "Do you actually know that with each clout a few more brain cells die off?"

"Very well, maybe sometime the ones die off that always want to make you sing," Cozid replied.

Nariko ignored the boys. "So you noticed it as well, Retisa? He seemed pained when I mentioned the Miko … And he was so certain that she is dead … I wonder if he knew her …"

"Who knows. It's possible, after all, he lived in Lukea for some time," Cozid stated.

Nariko sighed. "We know so little about the lord … I would like to know more about him …"

"Well, you can ask him, but he probably won't tell you anything," Cozid said. "After all, this guy has never told anything about himself until now."

"But probably only because he had a terrible past and doesn't want to talk about it because he then would have to remember it again …" Nariko replied.

"Tse. Didn't we all have a terrible past? That's no excuse. Well, I'll go to bed now."

"But the sun will soon rise!" Nariko objected while Cozid slowly walked away from them.

"So what? I'm tired," he said before entering his room.

"He will probably sleep all day … Well, I will take a bath now. See you later." With that Nariko entered her own room as well.

"Hmm … I will si~ing," Edoph sang before sashaying into his room so that only Retisa was left behind.

She looked out of the window and watched the sunrise before she eventually retreated into her own room.

* * *

So, Master Jin is just another transformation of the prophet ... xD I think it's not that surprising. ^^

Did the Lord of the Chorior really know the Miko? And why does he seemed to be pained when she was mentioned?

To be continued ...


	61. The riding of the wind

**Chapter 60: The riding of the wind  
**

Zuzi woke up because of a quiet giggling. When she opened her eyes she looked into grey eyes and a grinning face.

"Good morning, Zuzi!" a little boy, who was maybe eight years old, greeted her.

Zuzi drew back, startled. Where the hell was she, and who was this boy in front of her?

"Zuzi, have you already forgotten me?" The boy sulked. "Your short term memory doesn't seem to be working that well …"

"Don't resent Zuzi this, she needs every morning some minutes to even remember who she is herself," Bayne explained, already dressed. "Really a strange thing, but maybe it's because of her childhood or something like that …"

"My brain just doesn't start at hundred percent," Zuzi remarked in an offended tone, now remembering again where she was. She turned to the little boy. "Finny, right?"

"Yay, you remember me!" Finny flung his arms around her neck.

"Of course. How could I forget my little brother?" Zuzi hugged him diffidently, still a little overwhelmed by the fact that she suddenly had a whole family – consisting of a grandmother, a father, a mother and two siblings.

"I'm supposed to tell you that breakfast's ready," Finny said before the little boy with the bright brown hair left the room, hopping.

Bayne put an arm around Zuzi's shoulder. "How are you?"

"I don't know … I'm still a little confused … But I think I'm also happy. After all, I've longed for this my whole life." She leaned against Bayne.

Shortly after this the two walked downstairs in the kitchen where the rest of the family was already waiting.

"Zuzi, sit down here!" Zuzi's sister, who resembled her pretty much with the exception of the grey eyes, exclaimed. "You have to tell me what you already experienced!"

"Ilara, don't you think you should let your sister have a quiet breakfast first of all?" Zuzi's mother, who had dark brown hair and grey eyes, asked.

"But I have so many questions and I want to know so much!" Ilara objected.

Taqui laughed. "It's not like you will see your sister only today. Though she will leave soon again to perform her task in the prophecy she will certainly come back after that."

"You promise that, don't you?" Finny asked with puppy eyes.

"Yes, you have to promise!" Ilara demanded as well.

Zuzi looked at the two and had to suppress the tears. "Of course I'll come back … After all, you're my family!"

"Yay!" the two exclaimed happily before hugging her.

"Zuzi," her father named Ilas spoke to her. "After breakfast I'm intending to give you the first wind-riding lesson."

Zuzi nodded. She was curious whether she would manage to ride the wind. It would be definitely an advantage for the rest of her journey.

So after they had finished having breakfast Bayne, Zuzi, her father and her siblings went outside while her mother and Taqui stayed in the house to do the chores.

Finny and Ilara sat down on the ground and her father indicated to Zuzi to do the same. Meanwhile, Bayne leaned against a tree and watched them.

"Listen, Zuzi. First of all you have to blank everything else out of your thoughts and concentrate wholeheartedly on the wind. You have to feel it, hear it, understand it. You have to become one with the wind. If you're ready then you imagine how you float, only a few centimeters. That should suffice for now, you probably won't manage much more today," her father remarked.

Zuzi took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried to concentrate on the wind, but too many things crossed her mind. When she still didn't have a clear head after some minutes she opened her eyes with a sigh and watched her two younger siblings who had closed their eyes and seemed totally relaxed. Then she suddenly thought to see how Ilara started to float.

"Good, Ilara. Now let yourself be carried by the wind a little bit higher," her father said softly to not disturb Ilara's concentration.

Zuzi's little sister floated a little higher and slowly stretched out her legs.

"That's good." Ilas walked to the spot above which his daughter was floating. "And now open your eyes very slowly."

But when Ilara opened her eyes she apparently lost her concentration because she couldn't keep herself floating anymore and fell down. But fortunately her father was able to catch her; apparently he had expected that.

"Geez, I didn't manage it again …" Ilara moaned while her father put her on the ground again.

"Don't get upset, Ilara. It will take some time until you can maintain your concentration while your eyes are open." Then he looked to his son who was still sitting quietly on the ground and had his eyes closed. Very slowly he seemed to start floating but only a few centimeters. Thrilled, he opened his eyes. "Did you see that, Dad? I floated!"

Ilas ran a hand through his son's hair. "I said you would manage it soon. Keep up the good work and you'll soon be able to float a little higher."

Finny was grinning.

"What about you, Zuzi? Did you already have success?" Ilara wanted to know.

"No. I couldn't even concentrate on the wind. I'm probably just too agitated."

"I know that," Ilara said smilingly. "Just try to relax. Blank out everything else and then try to concentrate on the wind. But don't give up if it doesn't work immediately. I needed years until I was able to float and Finny had been training for some time now as well."

Zuzi smiled. "Alright, I'll try it once more." She closed her eyes and tried to relax. Every thought she had she banished in the deepest corners of her consciousness. For some time she didn't do anything, she just _was_. Then a soft gust of wind touched her cheek and she followed its way in her thoughts, accompanied it constantly upwards to the clouds.

Suddenly she heard frightened screams. "Zuzi!"

Zuzi opened her eyes and wondered why the others sounded so hysterically. Confused, she realized that she wasn't sitting anymore on the ground but was floating about fifteen meters above the earth. She was so startled about it that she lost her concentration, which she surprisingly had been able to maintain, and fell. She waited for the hard impact but it never came. Her father had flown to her and had caught her.

On the ground again, Zuzi first of all fell on her knees and sighed in relief.

"Is everything alright, Zuzi?" Finny and Ilara asked worriedly.

She nodded slowly. "What happened? Why was I suddenly in midair? I thought I would only manage to float a few centimeters …"

"I thought so, too … But I was obviously wrong," Ilas said. "Though I'm not sure if that's so good. Normally every wind-rider first of all learns to control the wind by floating. However, you don't have any control over the wind yet, and thus you are completely at the mercy of the wind. You will have to learn to not follow the wind everywhere but to direct it where you want to."

Zuzi sighed. "It seems like wind-riding is really a difficult undertaking …"

"It's only difficult as long as you can't handle it. But if you continue training you'll become someday a very good wind-rider, I'm sure of it," Ilas remarked, convinced.

"But I think that was enough for today, right?" Bayne asked worriedly.

"Yes, I think so, too. Even if you don't use any energy while wind-riding the controlling of the wind can be pretty exhausting all the same."

"Hey, then we could show you the rest of Nubes!" Ilara suggested.

"Yes, that would be nice," Zuzi replied while standing up. Bayne put an arm around her because she was a little unsteady.

First of all Ilara and Finny led them to the temple where the festival in honor of Nubigena and Aither had taken place the day before.

"We already know the temple," Bayne remarked.

Finny grinned. "Yeeeeah, but only from outside!"

"Is there anything interesting in the interior?" Zuzi asked when they entered the temple.

"No," Finny answered.

The temple consisted only of a little room in which a few candles were standing and a carpet had been rolled out.

"Though here isn't much to see that doesn't mean anything. Because in this temple rests an ancient and mighty being," Ilara explained with a lowered voice, almost reverential.

"Is it good or bad?" Bayne wanted to know.

"Hmm … I would say betwixt and between," Ilara answered pensively. "In any case it will be soon freed and that's something good."

"What is this being actually?" Zuzi looked at her younger siblings questioningly.

"As far as we know it's half human and half eagle. Its name is Garuda. It has the power over the wind, well, to be more precise, there's only wind because of Garuda," Ilara answered.

Zuzi suddenly had an idea. "Is this Garuda one of the Nature Spirits?"

Ilara nodded. "The Earth Healer will soon come here and free it."

"But where is Garuda actually? How do you get to him?" Bayne looked around in the room, hoping to find somewhere a hidden door or something similar.

"Only the Earth Healer can get to Garuda. He's more or less trapped in another dimension that can only be entered by the Earth Healer. But the entrance to this dimension is only here," Ilara explained.

"Do you know as well where the other Nature Spirits are?" If she could find that out she would be an enormous help for Sheena. But to her disappointment Ilara and Finny shook their heads.

"They're probably somewhere where they are the closest to their respective element. We can't say anything else either. But the Earth Healer will definitely find them, after all, the Nature Spirits will call for her as soon as she accepts her role."

Finny nodded. "Garuda and the other Nature Spirits can really be pitied. They had to wait more than fifty thousand years before somebody finally comes to free them."

Zuzi frowned. "Fifty thousand years? But I thought Nubes only existed for five thousand years!"

"That's right. But the temple already existed before that," Taqui's voice sounded from the entrance. "Well, what now? Do you want to continue staring at an empty room or do you want to see the rest of Nubes as well?"

* * *

Well, I have to disappoint you, Zuzi won't use this wind-riding thing in this story. ^^" I somehow didn't find a good opportunity for that ...

I think that this chapter is pretty boring compared to some other chapters, but well ...

To be continued ...


	62. Bad Timing

**Chapter 61: Bad timing  
**

"I'm feeling nauseous …" Zelos moaned while staggering out of one of the rotating cups. They had decided to visit the amusement park in Altamira once again because Meltokio was too boring for them. They had then entered the rotating cups, though Zelos had already forgotten how bad he had felt the last time after he had been in these hell tops for some turns. His stomach, however, reminded him now of that.

"What, Zelos? Do you already have enough?" Seles asked grinningly. "Geez, you can't bear anything, can you? And you can't ice-skate either." She sighed as if she was wondering just why she had such a brother.

"As for me you can continue staying in these cups; in any case I have to calm my stomach down again," Zelos said, offended. His stomach just couldn't endure these things, he couldn't be really blamed for that, could he?

He walked away, ignoring Sheena and Seles who were calling after him. He was walking through the amusement park when he suddenly saw a tent which seemed pretty familiar.

When he entered it he felt really nostalgic. After all, this was the place where he had spoken to Sheila for the last time.

"Yo, Morgrary, are you here?" Zelos exclaimed.

The next moment a somewhat corpulent woman came out of the back part of the tent. "Let me guess, you're here to …" Morgrary cried out when she recognized Zelos. "You again? What do you want this time? Shall I try once again to summon the ghost of your dead cousin? If yes, then you can leave on the spot again, you know that it doesn't work."

Zelos smiled. A year and a half ago he had come pretty often to Morgrary, hoping he would be able to speak once again with Sheila. But it had never worked again; Sheila had said this to him already the first and last time, but he had still tried it again.

"No … I just thought you could maybe see into my future."

"Of course I can. Do you doubt my abilities?" Morgrary asked, offended. "Sit down."

Zelos sat down on a chair in front of a table on which a crystal ball was standing.

"First of all I need an object you always have with you."

Last time Zelos had given the fortune-teller his Cruxis Crystal, but this time he decided to give her something different. It was probably intuition. He took out the strange crystal he had gotten from Keen for his rescue.

Morgrary put her hand on it and closed her eyes. "Ah … This is an unusual object … Full of magic … I've never felt something like this before …" She opened her eyes again and gave it back. "You should treasure it, it could be important someday." She sighed. "And now let's see what your future looks like …" Morgrary put her hands on the crystal ball and closed her eyes.

For some time nothing happened, but Zelos wasn't surprised by that. He waited so long until Morgrary said something again.

"A long journey … There's danger … A search for crystals … One lies concealed on the highest peak of the snow-covered mountains … One is protected in an old village surrounded by mountains … One is hidden in the depths of an island that only knows the sun … One rests in the gravesite loved by the wind without being noticed … If they are joined together Helios comes back …"

Zelos rubbed his forehead. He was reminded of the last time Morgrary had seen into his future. Just as back then he wasn't any smarter now.

Morgrary collapsed and didn't wake up until Zelos shook her shoulder.

She looked at him reproachfully. "I'll never see into your future again! Every time I do that I don't know afterwards what I actually saw!"

"If it calms you down: You've spoken as much cryptically as a year and a half ago. But to tell you the truth it doesn't surprise me …" Zelos thought once again about Morgrary's words, but the meaning remained hidden from him. "Well, until next time, Morgrary."

"Hell no!" the old fortune-teller called after him when he left the tent.

Still pondering, Zelos walked through the amusement park without really watching where he was going. Eventually somebody called his name.

"Zelos!" It were Sheena and Seles who came towards him together with Lilly.

"Where have you been this time?" Sheena asked a little bit angrily.

"Getting new fodder for my thinking device," Zelos answered while tipping on his head. "Whatever … We wanted to visit Regal as well, right?"

"Yeah …" Sheena looked at him musingly. She was probably wondering what he meant with his last comment.

So they adjourned to the building of the Lezareno Company where Regal usually resided. The guards finally knew them by now and let them through without making a hoopla. When they eventually stepped out of the elevator they were suddenly surrounded by several masked persons.

"What the hell …?" Seles wondered while dodging an attack from one of the persons. She took out the Tachi she had won after the singing competition and adopted an offensive position.

Sheena and Zelos got ready to fight now as well.

However, their enemies were pretty speedy so that they just couldn't harm them. Eventually one rushed towards Lilly, but Zelos jumped protectively in front of her and thus the knife that had been meant for the girl ended up in his body.

"Ah …" Zelos moaned.

"Zelos!" Seles and Sheena exclaimed at the same time.

"Sheena … Seles … Lilly … Farewell …" Zelos murmured before closing his eyes.

"You idiot! You can't just …" Sheena stopped in the middle of the sentence when suddenly a sword protruded from her belly. "… die … What the hell …?"

Seles looked at her sister-in-law confusedly because Sheena was still standing lively there although a sword had pierced through her body just now. Apart from that no blood could be seen.

Sheena's eyebrow twitched nervously. "Zelos … Those are only illusions!"

Zelos opened his eyes. "Illusions? Am I already in heaven?"

"No, you moron! Stand up already!" Sheena dragged him onto his feet.

Suddenly a loud laugh could be heard.

"This voice …" Zelos said.

Sheena clenched her fist. "Regal … This time you're done!" She rushed into the bureau of the president, the others followed her.

"Please spare me, Sheena," Regal asked laughingly. "Why do you blame me if you're just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Sheena gave him a clout. "You certainly do that on purpose!"

It finally dawned on Zelos as well. "Did you test the Illusion Projector once again?"

Regal rubbed his head. "Yes, we changed it a little bit again …"

"Illusion Projector?" Seles asked, clueless.

"Kind of an alarm system, just much better and safer," Regal explained. "But what do you want here?"

"Do we need to have a reason to be allowed to visit you as well?" Sheena asked angrily while a big artery popped out on her forehead – a definite sign that the violent demonic banshee was on the verge of appearing, so Sheena shouldn't be angered anymore.

"Um … No, of course not …" Regal answered quickly. "Um … How's Ashton? Isn't he with you?" The President of the Lezareno Company and partner of the Magy Corp looked around for the black haired boy, but of course had no success with that.

"Ashton is in Mizuho and trains hell for leather because he wants to become a ninja at all costs. But for that he has to break the records in every exercise. Pretty hard, I think … And the three exercises aren't easy either … Ah, though I don't know yet what the third looks like," Zelos chatted cheerily.

"It aren't three exercises but five," Sheena corrected him.

Zelos looked at his wife confusedly. "What? But wasn't it said that you were accepted in the clan after the third exercise?" Did he maybe understand something wrong?

"Girls only have to make three exercises, boys five."

"How unfair!" Zelos complained. That was once again so typical! And this was called equal rights!

Seles grinned. "I think it's totally fair."

"After all, you're a girl …" Zelos said.

"Hmm … So, when Ashton is accepted in the clan of ninja will he have to live in Mizuho as well?" Regal wanted to know.

Sheena suddenly looked shocked. Then she looked to the ground, slightly depressed. "Probably yes … He'll continue his training there and accept his first missions …"

Zelos looked at his wife compassionately. She had really grown fond of Ashton – like he himself as well. But she knew as well as he that Ashton would do anything to become a ninja. And if that meant to have to stay in Mizuho then he would do that as well. Although it wasn't that bad. After all, they could reach Mizuho from Meltokio anytime with the Rheairds.

"H-Hey, cheer up! It's not like you wouldn't be able to see him then …" Regal tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah …" Sheena murmured quietly. "I think we should head back to Meltokio again …" She walked out of the room while hanging her head as if she was on the way to the scaffold; Lilly followed her.

Zelos wanted to go as well when he still remembered something. "Seles, go ahead, I'll follow you in a few minutes."

"Whaaat? You want me to stay with that witch? Argh, alright …" she griped when Zelos looked at her seriously.

When she had left the room Zelos turned to Regal. "I didn't want to ask that in front of Sheena and Seles, but because you have contact to Yuan you probably know about the tragic events in Mizuho a few days ago, right?"

Regal looked at Zelos seriously. "You mean that strange monster that was a girl in reality? Yes, Yuan told me about it. I wanted to ask later if they found something out anyway."

"It would be great if you could notify me as soon as you know something new."

Regal nodded. "No problem."

:::

A few hours after Zelos and the others had left Regal finally found the time to contact Yuan to ask about the state of affairs. But the blue haired half-elf just didn't answer his communicator so that Regal dialed the number of Kacey's communicator. But nothing happened there either. He just wanted to give up when somebody answered it after all, and a transparent Mini-Kacey appeared.

"Kacey, what's wrong? Yuan doesn't answer his … communicator …" Regal saw how worked over Kacey looked. "Did something happen?"

"You could say that … Yuan disappeared," Kacey explained. "In the base hell broke loose literally; we have been searching for Yuan already for hours …"

"What exactly happened? Where was he seen the last time?" Regal asked worriedly.

"We had information about this gang that abducts children, you know? When the corpse of the girl, who had been in the form of a monster, came in here Yuan was immediately sure that this gang had something to do with it. Shortly after that he left for the area around Iselia but … he never came back …"

Regal paced through the room. "Did he leave the base alone?"

Kacey shook her head. "No, there were some more Renegades with him. But they only stated that he was just gone one morning and couldn't be found anywhere."

"You know what? I'll leave immediately and help you with your search," Regal decided.

"Is that really alright?" Kacey asked uncertainly.

"Yes, don't worry. See you later." Regal pushed on a button and Kacey disappeared.

He packed some things together, notified George and left the building of the Lezareno Company. On his way out of the city, however, he met a familiar person.

"Presea!"

"Oh, Regal, I just wanted to visit you …" the girl said, surprised. "Where do you want to go?"

Regal explained the situation to her and she decided to accompany Regal to the Base of the Renegades.

* * *

So, Yuan has disappeared and can't be found anywhere ... *grin* What has happened to him? Was he abducted? Is he alright?

To be continued ...


	63. Attack of the desert bandits

**Chapter 62: Attack of the desert bandits  
**

The sun had reached its highest point when the little group left behind the Ossa Trail and thus reached the border of the desert. While there was winter in every other region it was as hot as ever in the Triet desert. Even in Izoold you got to feel this climate even if it wasn't as hot as in the desert itself. In the little fishing village it was rather comfortable, almost like in spring.

It was nice to not be cold after such a long journey through snowy regions. But the heat wasn't really bearable either. And so they had gotten out of the frying pan into the fire …

Genis moaned. "It's so unbearable hot … And we're still at the border of the desert! What will it be like if we reach Triet? Oh, I had already forgotten how hot it can get here …"

"Pull yourself together, Genis. If we hurry we'll still reach the Base of the Renegades before nightfall," Raine said.

"Base of the Renegades? I thought we wanted to go to Triet!" Genis remarked in surprise.

"It would be helpful to have Rheairds for the rest of our journey. Furthermore, the base is on our way and we could get to know by Yuan how the others are because he has contact to everybody," Kratos explained.

Genis nodded. "That's right of course …" He sighed. "If only we had already Rheairds now …"

"Don't moan, Genis! It really isn't that far anymore!" Riki said, seemingly happy.

Raine raised an eyebrow. Of course she was right, the base wasn't too far away, but how did she know that? Didn't she say herself that she had never traveled that far until now? And because she lived in Asgard that meant that she probably had never traveled farther than to Hakonesia Peak or Luin. But then again her house in Asgard was probably only an illusion, and thus it wasn't really clear where the girl really lived … Maybe she had also lied, and she had already traveled much farther? Raine just couldn't make head or tail out of this girl. Though she was pretty sure that Riki wasn't their enemy, something was still strange with that girl. She had a secret.

Raine was startled out of her thoughts when Keyo suddenly let out a scream of joy.

"I can't believe it! A Desert Princess!" He was kneeling next to a flower with ultramarine blue blossoms that looked very pretty.

Raine hadn't known that such a beautiful flower could bloom in the desert. Immediately her scientific curiosity came forth, and she knelt down next to Keyo to take a closer look at the flower.

"A Desert Princess?" Lykia asked, totally clueless.

Keyo's eyes were sparkling because of enthusiasm. "Yes! It's also called 'Sabahime'. It's very rare and until today it isn't known yet how this flower is able to survive in the desert … In any case you can make medicine that's able to cure any poison out of its leaves. Oh, I would've never thought that I will see one with my own eyes one day! This journey was really worth it!" He walked around the flower and seemed to want to analyze it to the very detail.

Riki sighed. "I'm sorry, my brother is nuts about flowers and plants and goes mad every time he sees a rare one …"

Genis grinned. "That reminds me of Raine and her ruins!"

Riki laughed. "Yes, the two really seem to be similar."

Raine didn't respond to that. "We should move on." It cost her much to say these words because she had rather wanted to examine the flower down to the last detail as well as Keyo, but apart from the fact that the power of the Moonstone Shivers made her go on, she had slowly had enough to be always made fun of when she found something interesting and wanted to examine it.

Keyo had to be separated forcefully from the flower by Riki because otherwise he would've really stayed behind.

They continued traveling through the desert, that slowly cooled down with the setting sun, for some hours.

"Ah, it's comfortable like that, it can stay that way …" Genis remarked, contented.

"But it won't. As soon as the sun has set it will get pretty cold. Fortunately the base can already be seen," Raine said.

Lunpor suddenly stopped and started growling. He had perked up his ears.

Kratos pulled out his sword as fast as lightening "Someone or something is coming! Get ready to fight! Riki, Lykia, you stay back!"

Lykia just nodded, after all, she couldn't fight, but Riki shook her head.

"No, I'll fight, too."

"With what?" Genis wanted to know worriedly.

Riki grinned. "With this!" She held a paint brush in her hand.

"With a PAINT BRUSH? Now's not the time to make jokes!" Genis exclaimed, stunned.

"Trust her. She can fight with it," Keyo stated while drawing his own sword. However, it was pretty old and had already many scratches. When Raine looked at it the sword somehow seemed familiar, but she didn't know where she could've seen it before. Normally every sword looked the same for her anyway – apart from swords that had some obvious characteristics like this sword. It had the form of a flame and was red and orange though the colors had already faded away a little. Then suddenly Raine remembered where she had seen that sword before. Kratos had possessed exactly such a sword and had later given it to Lloyd. And the boy had placed it in front of Anna's grave when Kratos had returned to Derris-Kharlan. So how had it gotten into Keyo's possession? Or were there more of this sword?

Kratos seemed to ask himself the same question because he was looking at Keyo's sword with obvious question marks on his face as well. However, they didn't really have the time to continue thinking about it because at the next moment they were surrounded by bandits.

"So, my dear ones … Now part with everything valuable you have if you value your life," one of the masked criminals demanded.

"Keep on dreaming!" Riki said while dabbing her paint brush in several paints of her color palette, before painting a cracknel into the air which appeared shortly thereafter on the forehead of her aim. He then behaved pretty strangely, attacking sometimes his companions or inflicting wounds upon himself.

"Well, what do you say now?" Keyo asked grinningly while disarming some enemies.

"Absolutely cool!" Genis said, thrilled. "I want to be able to do something like that as well!"

"You should rather stay with your magic, that is more helpful to us now," Raine replied while strengthening offense and defense of her friends.

While Riki caused their enemies to attack themselves or their friends, Kratos, Keyo, Genis and Lunpor caused much damage with their attacks.

Eventually even the last ones fled. Fortunately nobody had gotten serious injuries.

"Wow, Riki, how do you do that?" Genis asked enthusiastically.

"Hehe, I have special paint that I got from my grandfather. It consists a little of magic."

"But sometime the paint has to be used up. What do you do then?" Lykia wanted to know.

Riki grinned. "That's the great thing! No matter how often I use the paint it never runs short!"

"Really? Hmm … I would like to examine this paint sometime …" Raine murmured pensively. She was also interested in what the single colors effected. There were probably several effects.

"That's once again so typical of you, Raine," Genis sighed.

"Ahh, you damn bastards!" suddenly someone screamed. It was one of the bandits who didn't seem to have had enough already. He held a bow in his hand and shot an arrow that flew exactly in Raine's direction who was standing with the back to the bandit.

When she turned around you could hear how the arrow pierced into flesh.

Kratos rushed furiously to the bandit who panicked and ran away. Kratos first wanted to follow him but then stopped when he heard Raine screaming.

"Keyo!"

The teenager had jumped in front of Raine so that the arrow had hurt him; it was now in his right shoulder.

"It's alright … Nothing serious …" he murmured before pulling out the arrow.

"Wait, I'll heal you," Raine said before concentrating. "_First__Aid_!"

The wound closed. Keyo sat up and smiled at Raine. She gave him a soft pat on the back of his head. "Keyo, don't do something like that ever again! You could've died!"

"But I couldn't allow for you …"

Raine didn't let Keyo speak out. "Promise me that you won't sacrifice for me ever again!"

Keyo sighed. "I promise." Then he suddenly started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Genis wanted to know confusedly.

"Well, I just remembered that my mother looked at me that reproachfully sometimes as well …" Keyo said with an absent facial expression.

"Do you miss her much?" Lykia asked.

"Yes." Then he smiled. "But then again she's with me."

"And she will be forever," Raine said.

Keyo's smile disappeared. "Hopefully …"

"Hmpf. We should go on," Kratos remarked. (Mr. Ice Cube is back xD)

During their journey to the base there were no further incidents so that they were making good progress.

Keyo suddenly tripped and fell on the sand that was gradually cooling down.

"Is everything alright?" Riki asked her brother.

He sat up again and got the sand off his clothes. "Yes, everything's alright … I probably just overlooked a stone …"

However, Raine wasn't so sure about that because sweat drops were on Keyo's forehead although the temperature was relatively comfortable right now, and he hadn't been over any great effort either. "Should we maybe have a break?" She looked worriedly at him.

"No, I'm fine," he assured her with a smile, that seemed rather pained.

Raine wanted to reply something when Kratos placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're almost there." That was supposed to mean that it wouldn't make any sense to have a break now, and that Keyo would manage the last meters as well.

Raine just nodded, even if she still had a bad feeling. She constantly worriedly gazed at Keyo, who always tried to convince her with a smile that he was alright.

Eventually they reached the base, and Keyo collapsed.

"What's wrong with Keyo?" Riki asked worriedly when Kratos lifted her brother.

"The arrow was probably poisoned," Raine explained while running into the base together with the others. "We can only hope that Yuan has the fitting antidote."

"Can't you heal him somehow with your magic?" Lykia asked.

Raine shook her head. "I'm afraid that won't work." Even if she was a luminary in healing magic she still couldn't heal everything, no matter how much she wished for it.

* * *

Poor Keyo ... Can he be healed? Is there the right antidote in the base? What will happen next?

To be continued ...


	64. Sabahime: The Desert Princess

**Chapter 63: Sabahime – The Desert Princess  
**

They ran towards Yuan's office and were wondering why they didn't see any Renegades on their way.

"Don't you think as well that it's unusual that nobody's here? Even if Yuan is in the other base there should be someone here …" Genis said.

"The base would be locked if nobody were here," Kratos said. "I hear a voice, so somebody's definitely here."

They entered Yuan's office and saw a young woman with curly light brown hair who held a little gadget in her hand above which a transparent mini-person floated. "Teren, have you finally found him?"

"No, there's still no trace of him. Hm? Who's that?" the transparent person asked while pointing at Kratos and the others who were looking around for Yuan in the room.

The woman turned around and looked at the visitors, startled. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Where's Yuan?" Raine wanted to know.

"He's not here … What do you want from him?"

Kratos laid Keyo on a couch. "We need possible all antidotes you have here as fast as possible."

"But …"

"Quickly!" Kratos added impatiently.

"Um … Ok …" She left the room.

"Genis, Lykia, you accompany her," Raine demanded of the two. "In the meantime, I will see if my magic is of any use after all …"

However, it turned out that she couldn't help Keyo with her magic and the two antidotes that were in the base didn't seem to work either.

"Damn it … What do we do now?" Genis asked desperately.

"Keyo …" Riki sobbed with tears in her eyes.

Raine was pacing up and down pensively. "If only we knew what poison it is …"

Keyo turned his head from one side to another. "Sabahime …"

Raine's eyes suddenly widened. "Of course! The Desert Princess Sabahime is able to cure every poison! We have to pick this flower!"

"Okay! We need Rheairds!" Genis remarked, relieved that there was still some hope left after all.

"I'm afraid there are only two in the hangar right now," the woman said.

"Genis and I will get the flower," Lykia decided. "Raine, you should try to reduce the fever a little in the meantime."

Raine nodded.

While Lykia and Genis were on their way to pick the Desert Princess, Raine and Riki were sitting the whole time next to the couch and dipped every now and then a cloth into cold water before putting it on Keyo's forehead.

"You still haven't told us where Yuan is," Kratos remarked while leaning against a wall.

"Well, I don't really know where he is … I would like to know myself … He's been missing since yesterday …"

"Missing?" Kratos asked in surprise.

"Well, that's a long story. Oh, I'm Kacey Pecubir by the way, Yuan's assistant. And you are …?"

"I'm Raine, this are Riki and Keyo, and Lykia as well as my brother Genis are right now on their way to pick a flower that can heal Keyo," Raine explained. "And the wolf is named Lunpor."

"Kratos," the swordsman only said.

Kacey seemed suddenly surprised. "Ah! Yuan spoke of you! He said you're fulfilling some kind of prophecy or something like that …"

"Hmpf. He seemed to be very well informed …" Kratos murmured. "That'll spare me some explanations when he's back again."

Kacey sighed. "At the moment almost all Renegades are searching for him as well as the employees of the Magy Corp and several other people, but until now he just couldn't be found …" She looked out of the window and then started to tell them what happened.

"Children are being abducted and turned into monsters?" Raine asked, shocked. "And Sheena and Zelos had to fight against such a monster?"

"Well, we don't know for sure if this girl belonged to those missing children, but it's probable. Though this gang is mostly active around Iselia we were already notified about abductions in other regions. Though it's conspicuous that mostly half-elf children are the victims," Kacey explained while pushing her glasses upwards.

"Half-elf children …?" Raine asked, depressed. "But why? I thought we had practically defeated half-elf discrimination …"

"That's right, half-elves aren't discriminated that much anymore. I think this gang plans something with the children … Maybe they want to turn them all into monsters, but I wonder why …"

"Maybe it's only a red herring so that we neglect the fulfillment of the prophecy," Kratos assumed.

"No, I don't think so!" Riki objected.

"Well, but there really is a group working against you. If I remember correctly they call themselves 'Chorior'. Your friends from Meltokio had the pleasure to have to struggle with them a year and a half ago," Kacey remarked pensively.

"But the Chorior would never turn children into monsters!" Riki insisted, upset.

"How do you want to know that?" Raine asked in puzzlement.

Riki seemed nervous. "Well … Um …"

However, she didn't need to give an answer because her brother drew the attention of everybody to him at this moment. He tossed and turned; probably he had a nightmare. "Mom, Dad! No! You mustn't die!"

Raine dipped the cloth once again into the water. "His fever doesn't fall … It's time for Genis and Lykia to come back …"

As if they had only waited for their prompt the two entered at this moment the room gaspingly.

"Here's the flower, Raine …" Genis handed the Desert Princess to his sister.

An quarter hour later she had produced a potion that could hopefully heal Keyo. Carefully she instilled the medicine into him.

"Now we have to wait," she said.

The minutes seemed to be a long haul. It was silent; nobody was in the mood to talk.

Eventually Raine sighed with relief. "It seems to work. His fever's falling gradually."

"Fortunately …" Riki sobbed; she seemed to be totally worked over.

"In a few hours your brother should be on his feet again," Raine calmed her down.

"Phew … Hey, how about we eat something now? I'm starving!" Genis stated.

Kacey nodded. "I will make you something to eat."

"I'll help you," Lykia offered and so the two women left the room.

Raine brushed some strands of hair out of Keyo's face. "Actually I should be the one to lie here …"

"Raine …" Genis murmured.

Keyo slowly opened his eyes and looked at Raine. "Mom?"

"No, it's me, Raine."

The teenager seemed to be confused.

"K-Keyo!" Riki exclaimed nervously.

"Riki? What happened?" Keyo wanted to sit up, but Raine pushed him softly back into the pillows again.

"You were wounded by the arrow that was meant for Raine," Kratos explained.

"However, the arrow was poisoned and that's why you collapsed when we reached the base. But fortunately you talked in your sleep about the Desert Princess and because of this Raine remembered that you said that this flower could heal every possible poison," Genis added.

"I remember … I'm glad the arrow wounded me and not you, Raine …" Keyo said smilingly.

Raine folded her arms in front of her chest. "That was nonetheless irresponsible of you! What should've Riki done without you?"

"Riki can take care of herself … Though she's only six years old she's pretty grown up for her age. Besides, I'm sure that you would take good care of her."

Riki looked angry. "Keyo, that doesn't mean you can die just like that, okay? I won't allow it!"

Keyo laughed quietly. "Don't worry, Riki, I'm not planning on dying yet."

"I hope that, for you!" Riki mumbled.

After dinner Kacey prepared one room for them in which they could sleep, and apart from Yuan's assistant, who still waited for new information about Yuan's disappearance, everybody went to bed immediately.

* * *

By the way, the name 'Sabahime' consists of the Japanese words 'sabaku' (desert) and 'hime' (princess). And I really like it. ^^

Well, you can speculate much in this chapter ... Riki's strange behaviour regarding the Chorior, Keyo's confusion after seeing Raine ... *grin*

But there's still one question left: Where's Yuan and is he alright?

To be continued ...


	65. The day of trial

**Chapter 64: The day of trial  
**

It was still early in the morning; the sun had only risen a few hours ago and there didn't seem to be much action in the streets of Meltokio yet.

Sheena just tried desperately to wake up her husband who didn't want to say goodbye to the dream land that soon.

"Only fivinutes more …" he mumbled into his pillow when Sheena shook his shoulder.

The kunoichi stepped back, annoyed. "Fine, if you don't want to have it any other way, Zelos … If you don't want to listen, find out the hard way." She thought for a while, then she started grinning. "I call upon the maiden of the mist! Undine!"

The next moment the Summon Spirit of Water appeared in front of Sheena and looked at the summoner questioningly.

"Zelos doesn't want to wake up, no matter what I do. I thought a little cold shower would be good for him."

"As you wish, summoner," Undine remarked before letting a ball of water appear and making it fall down on Zelos.

But he turned to the side in his sleep and thus wasn't hit. Undine tried again some more times, but Zelos turned away every time.

A fat artery popped out on Sheena's forehead. "That can't be … Why doesn't he have such reflexes when he's awake? Just you wait, my friend, you will definitely get wet! Undine, I will hold him down so that you can let the ball of water fall on his head!" She sat down next to Zelos and held him down by the shoulders so that he couldn't turn to the side. Though when she just gave Undine a sign, Zelos suddenly hugged her and snuggled her so that both of them got wet.

Zelos blinked and looked at his wife confusedly who was brushing the wet hair out of her face less than thrilled.

"Hmm … Nice view," Zelos remarked grinningly while staring at Sheena's chest.

Sheena realized that her white blouse had gone transparent because of the water and thus showed more than she liked. (Though it's only her husband who sees her xD)

"Shut up!" she spat at him before giving him a heavy clout.

"Do you need something else, summoner?" Undine asked.

"No!" Sheena replied in a bad mood while getting another blouse out of her wardrobe whereas the Summon Spirit disappeared.

Zelos rubbed his head. "What's up anyway?" Yawning, he looked on his alarm clock. "Only eight o'clock? Then I can still sleep for four hours …"

"Hell no!" Sheena exclaimed while throwing something in his direction.

Zelos caught it confusedly. It were clothes. "Is something special today or why are you waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"First of all it's not in the middle of the night and secondly you should know what's planned for today! Ashton notified us yesterday that he's ready to pass his trial today, have you already forgotten?"

Zelos thought for a while. "Ah, yeah … But does it have to be so early in the morning at all costs?"

"Stop complaining already and stand finally up! Or do you want Ifrit to light a fire under your ass? I could offer Volt as an alternative as well!"

Zelos lifted his hands pacifyingly. "Alright, alright."

After they had finished having breakfast they were ready to leave.

"And you're certain that you don't want to come with us, Sebastian?" Zelos asked.

"Yes, sir. I think the flight wouldn't do me good. Besides, I still have to clean in several rooms."

"You could let the others do that," Zelos remarked.

Sheena sighed. "Zelos, where's actually your mind? The others have free!"

Zelos rubbed his head pensively. "Oh, yeah, you're right! Well, I hope you're not lonely staying here all alone, Sebastian."

The old man shook his head. "I have enough to do, sir. Moreover, Liliru is with me." He pointed at a little black cat with white fur on its forehead that was streaking around his legs while purring contentedly. A few weeks ago this straying cat had made itself at home in the mansion.

Zelos looked less than thrilled. "Right … This critter still exists …"

Sheena gave him a bump in his rips. "How often do I have to tell you that you shouldn't call Liliru like that?"

"I just don't like cats. And this one doesn't seem to like me either; it constantly bites me …" Zelos mumbled, scowling.

"Because you provoke it constantly!" Sheena replied.

"So now it's my fault?" Zelos asked indignantly. "I haven't done anything, but still this critter bit me already the first day! It's just evil!"

Before Sheena could reply anything Sebastian said: "Sir, miss, shouldn't you leave by now?"

"Sebastian's right. We shouldn't let Ashton wait. Besides, Zelos has never had a lucky hand with cats," Seles said.

"Tse. That's not true …" Zelos muttered. "Well, see you late, Sebastian. And rest for a change so that your cold finally disappears. Right … Take care of yourself, okay? Not that this person who ravaged your room recently comes back again."

"Nothing will happen to me, sir," Sebastian promised while waving them goodbye.

During the flight to Mizuho they were very quiet until Lilly suddenly asked: "Is Daddy sad?"

Zelos smiled a little worriedly and shook his head. "No, no … I just have a bad feeling …"

"You mean because of this person who ravaged Sebastian's room recently?" Sheena asked. "I mean, it was really strange … All his things were scattered around the room, but he said nothing would be missing … So the person wasn't searching for something valuable."

"Apparently the person didn't find what they were searching for, got angry and ravaged the room," Seles said shruggingly. "The question is only what this person was searching for and who it was anyway." Suddenly she put a hand in front of her mouth, startled. "Sebastian isn't involved in some dark intrigues, is he?"

Sheena raised an eyebrow. "Wow, now she's as paranoid as Kuchinawa … No wonder the two of them fit together that well …"

"I heard that, witch!" Seles spat at her.

"Hmm … Sheena, hasn't it been you who trusted Sebastian to even commit murder?" Zelos asked grinningly. "At least he told me."

Sheena blushed. "I was troubled back then and confused and I feared for you extremely … In such a situation you trust anybody to commit murder!"

Seles had once again a dark face; probably because she couldn't join in the conversation.

"Well, whatever. Sebastian definitely isn't involved in any intrigues," Zelos said. "Which still doesn't answer the question what the person was searching for …"

"Well, maybe it isn't that important in the end. After all, the person didn't find what they were searching for. So they probably won't ravage his room once again," Seles replied calmly.

"Yeah …" However, Zelos still looked worried.

A while later they reached Mizuho and all worries were forgotten for the time being when Ashton ran towards them with a smile confident of victory.

"There you are! I already thought I would have to start without you!"

"Well, guess who didn't want to leave the bed once again," Sheena stated.

Ashton's gaze immediately wandered to Zelos who tried to defend himself. "I just need my beauty sleep!"

"Doesn't seem to work. You still look the same as a few days ago." Orochi came towards them.

"Hey, Orochi, do you want me to give you a beating?" Zelos asked, offended.

Kuchinawa suddenly appeared, of course not without his usual smoke bomb. "You wouldn't stand a chance against him anyway."

Zelos held his fist in front of his face. "Do you want to have a shiner as well?"

"No, thank you," Kuchinawa replied calmly.

Sheena just shook her head. That was so typically male. "Ashton, are you really sure that you're ready? You still have some days left."

Ashton shook his head. "That would be a waste of time. I'm ready."

Sheena turned to Orochi. "And what do you say?"

Orochi grinned. "Ashton already said everything."

Sheena's grandfather Igaguri came towards them. "Everything's prepared. We can start."

The first exercise was the running around the village. Almost every habitant had gathered around the village to watch Ashton and to root for him – and of course to watch out that he didn't use shortcuts or something similar. But the boy wasn't in need of that. He had trained the last days very hard so that it was no problem for him to break the record.

The next exercise was the one where he had to climb the old oak three times up and down. Though he had had difficulties to even climb up the tree at the beginning he now climbed as nimble as a monkey as if he had never done anything else in his life. Thus he was able to break the record without any effort here as well.

The third exercise hadn't been a problem for him to begin with. He only had to hit several targets that appeared irregularly and coincidently with his kunai and shuriken. He hit every target and broke Sheena's record time here as well.

The first three exercises had thus been a piece of cake for the little boy. However, the last two weren't that easy.

The fourth exercise had been set up on the river. Several thin wooden stakes with different sizes were standing in the river, each having a different distance to the next one. Ashton's task was to fight against a coincidentally chosen opponent on these stakes.

"That looks difficult … I wouldn't even get on one of these things … And I could even less keep my balance and fight," Seles said.

"Well, it isn't as difficult as it looks," Kuchinawa stated, his arms folded behind his head.

"Look who's talking! Hasn't it been you who always had had troubles with this exercise and only passed it because he only dodged the attacks until the opponent finally slipped because of exhaustion?" Orochi asked grinningly.

"B-Be quiet!" Kuchinawa hissed.

"Okay. Ashton's opponent is …" Igaguri held a paper in his hand he had drawn out of several papers before. "Kuchinawa!"

"Damn it!" he cursed while his brother kept grinning.

Kuchinawa walked to the edge of the river bank and jumped at the same time as Ashton on one of the stakes. While Ashton didn't seem to have any difficulties to keep his balance Kuchinawa only managed with some effort to not fall into the water immediately. As soon as he was somewhat standing securely Ashton started to attack him with Kunai. Kuchinawa could dodge every time only with an effort and was lucky to always land securely on the stakes, but he didn't need to fool himself; he knew that he would end up in the river sooner or later.

Not even ten seconds later the time had come, and Kuchinawa was trudging soaking wet out of the river.

"Seems like it is as difficult as it looks after all," Seles commented amusedly.

"I'm just out of practice …" was Kuchinawa's weak excuse.

"Thus Ashton has won and set a new record with one minute and eighteen seconds," Igaguri announced.

"No," Ashton said, still standing on one of the stakes. "That can't be counted. I want a real opponent."

"H-Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kuchinawa asked, upset.

"Well, you really didn't entertain us pretty much," Zelos said.

"Then do it yourself …" Kuchinawa grumbled.

Igaguri sighed. "Well … Who is the best one regarding this exercise … Let's see …"

"That would probably be me," a voice sounded behind them.

When they turned around they recognized Tiga who seemed to have appeared out of nothing.

"Tiga!" everybody exclaimed in surprise.

But he didn't say another word and only jumped on one of the stakes.

"Alright, then Ashton fights now against Tiga," Igaguri announced whereupon the fight started.

You could see from the beginning that this fight was totally different from the one between Ashton and Kuchinawa. Tiga gave Ashton a hard time and drove him in precarious situations constantly, though the boy could master them all. It was a grim fight; both opponents seemed to be equal.

However, the fight seemed to be decided when Ashton slipped and was on the verge of falling into the river.

But he was able to hang on to the upper side of the stake with his hand and stem himself up to land on another stake. Tiga attacked once again, but Ashton didn't move.

"Ashton, don't just stand there!" Sheena yelled at him.

"Let him be," Orochi said with a smile on his face. "He knows what he's doing. He'll end this fight now."

The others looked at him confusedly before they followed the fight with their eyes again. Shortly before Tiga reached Ashton the boy jumped up, did a somersault, turned to the side in the process, landed on a stake behind the clueless Tiga and pushed him from the stake whereupon he ended up in the river.

Tiga started laughing. "Very well! But I didn't expect anything else."

"Thus the new record is five minutes and seven seconds!" Igaguri announced.

"Well done, Ashton!" Seles exclaimed, thrilled.

"Only one exercise and you're officially a ninja!" Sheena remarked. "But as far as I know you the last exercise won't be a problem for you either!"

Ashton nodded; he seemed confident.

"Hm, now that Tiga's here we could ask him some … Huh? Where did he go?" Orochi wondered when he couldn't see the older ninja anywhere.

"Disappeared, as it seems …" Kuchinawa remarked.

"He seems to be very good at it … The guy's really strange," Zelos commented.

Orochi sighed. "And I hoped to finally get some answers for several questions … Well, whatever. The fifth exercise will soon begin. Are you ready, Ashton?"

The boy nodded determinedly.

Orochi put a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck, Ashton. We can't root for you during the last exercise, but I'm sure you'll manage without us as well. If you don't then nobody of us should be a ninja."

"What's happening during the last exercise?" Zelos asked but was totally ignored.

In the meantime, Seles cuddled Ashton almost to death once again. "Though I don't know what you have to do now I wish you definitely good luck."

"Um … Thanks …" Ashton answered while trying to get out of her hug.

Sheena, who surprisingly wasn't yelling at Seles for hugging Ashton far too tight for a change, knelt down next to the boy and got something out of her pocket. It was a little quartz which she put in Ashton's hand. "It will bring you luck."

"Thanks," Ashton said smilingly.

"Everything is prepared for the last exercise. Are you ready?" Igaguri asked. (Everybody asks the same question xD)

"Yes."

"You know what awaits you now," the old man said.

Ashton nodded before adjourning to the Gaoracchia Forest because the last exercise would be in there.

"Hey, can somebody finally explain to me what lies ahead of Ashton and why we can't watch?" Zelos asked, offended.

"During the last exercise Ashton has to demonstrate all his abilities. In the Gaoracchia Forest a worthy opponent is waiting for him hiding himself. Ashton has to defeat him or put him to flight. During this exercise he has to be good at other things like stamina, dexterousness and coordination as well; so he has to use everything he learned during the other exercises. It's sometimes hard enough just like this, but Ashton also has to break the record time … And that's about ten minutes," Sheena explained. "In the forest there are some watchers who'll announce later if Ashton passed or not."

"That means we can only wait …" Seles sighed.

"Ashton will manage it. He's very good," Orochi remarked confidently.

The friends watched how the little boy was swallowed by the darkness of the forest. Now they could only wait.

* * *

Will Ashton manage to pass the last trial? Who's his opponent? Why did Tiga disappear so sudden again? xD

To be continued ...


	66. Temporary parting

**Chapter 65: Temporary parting  
**

When Raine woke up she knew that she had had a dream, but she just couldn't remember anymore what it had been about. She couldn't even say whether it had been something nice or terrible. But in the end it probably wasn't important anyway.

When she looked around in the room she noticed that the others were still sleeping. But that was no surprise; they were all totally exhausted by the long journey and the change in temperature. Raine was still tired as well, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again.

She decided to go outside to get a little bit of fresh air but regretted this decision when she almost got a sunstroke. She had already found it unbearable hot in the Base of the Renegades, but she almost melted outside. Just how had she managed to travel in such a heat the former day? Now she couldn't even bear to be outside for a few minutes although she was already standing in the shades. How would then be in the blazing sun?

It got a little more comfortable when a gust of wind blew towards her, however, it also carried sand with it so that Raine had to protect her eyes from it. She sighed. No, she liked deserts as little as winter. She rather preferred autumn. It was a nice season; the temperature wasn't too extreme, and the colored leaves of the trees were dancing in the wind. Furthermore, there wasn't only sunshine but also some grey days like in life as well. It would've been the perfect season for Raine, if there hadn't been this one spot of bother: her birthday.

Normally women were only starting to worry about their age in their mid-thirties, but Raine already couldn't bear it anymore to get older each year. Every birthday she wondered if she had already managed something in life and philosophized about the sense of her life. She once talked with Genis about it. He hadn't been able to understand her back then. In his opinion she had already managed pretty much. For example, she had raised him all alone although she herself had been still a child; she had taught many children several things – only exception was of course Lloyd Irving who just didn't seem to learn one tiny bit of her – and she had made a name for herself in the circles of archeology. But still … Raine sensed that there was something missing in her life. And the older she got the clearer she felt it.

She fled back in the somewhat colder building again when she couldn't bear the heat of the desert any longer. It was amazing how hot it was already in the morning. That was a real problem because it would be even hotter in the noon when they would already be on their way. Maybe they would've already reached Triet by noon, but that wasn't certain. Because there were also only two Rheairds in the base right now they couldn't journey with them either. So either they stayed the whole day in the base and didn't continue their journey until it was evening – but that would once again mean a loss of time – or they found another mean of transportation. Something like … a carriage or something similar.

At this moment Raine remembered Noah and his family whom they had met on the Journey of Regeneration back then. They were traveling with a kind of closed carriage through the Triet desert and other parts of the world. At least they had done that about two years ago. Today it was maybe already different.

Raine continued thinking about how to travel best through the desert while wandering through the base. When she passed Yuan's room she noticed Kacey who was sitting at his desk, completely exhausted; her head was lying on her arms, in her hand she still had that odd gadget through which she had communicated with the unknown man yesterday.

"Are there news regarding Yuan?" Raine asked. She knew that Kacey wasn't sleeping even if it appeared that way.

Kacey startled; apparently she hadn't heard Raine coming. "No … They still haven't found him …" She yawned. It looked like she hadn't slept for a while. Beneath her eyes were dark shadows; her hair was uncombed and her clothes crumpled. It was obvious that she was worried about Yuan.

"You look as if you could need some hours of sleep. Shall I hold the fort in the meantime?" Raine suggested. Admittedly, she didn't only say this to disburden Kacey a little bit but also because she wanted to take a closer look at this gadget.

"Hm, it's alright … I won't be able to sleep as long as I don't know if Yuan's fine anyway …" Kacey murmured while rubbing her eyes.

"You seem to like him very much," Raine realized smilingly.

"H-He's my superior, that's a-all," Yuan's assistant stammered with a red face.

"Sure." Raine was grinning. She was thinking about teasing Kacey a little bit longer with this topic but decided against it. The poor woman suffered probably already enough at the moment. "How long have you already been working for Yuan?"

"Round about a year and a half. And to tell you the truth I don't know how he managed before that to organize anything … When I started working here it was a downright chaos concerning documents and papers … To organize that and to get Yuan to do a little bit of paperwork was really a challenge," Kacey explained.

"I can imagine that. Yuan doesn't seem to be somebody who sits calmly at his desk and signs papers."

Kacey nodded and yawned when suddenly the gadget in her hand started peeping. Impatiently she pushed a button and said as soon as the transparent person could be seen: "Teren!" However, the hope that they had found Yuan disappeared quickly again from her face. "You still haven't found him …"

Teren nodded. "We've almost searched in the whole area and turned every little pebble, but there's still no trace of Lord Yuan or the hideout of the gang. To tell you the truth we don't know anymore what to do."

Kacey buried her face in her hands. "Just where is he?"

Raine watched the woman compassionately. Even if she tried to deny it, it was obvious how much Yuan meant to her. That was one more reason for Raine to hope that Yuan would soon be found. Suddenly she had an idea. "Yuan was near Iselia when he disappeared, right?"

"Yes," Kacey replied.

"We're on our way to Iselia anyway. Maybe we could help you with your search. Because we have children with us the group probably shows up."

New hope spread on Kacey's face. "That could work … Teren, did you hear that?"

"Yes. We'll wait for you. When will you be here?"

Raine sighed. "I don't know. We actually intended to travel in a way that we reach the House of Salvation in the evening, however, the heat of the desert exhausts us more than you because we're used to colder temperatures. That makes it almost impossible for us to travel during the midday heat. So if we don't find some mean of transportation we can't leave until it's evening."

"What about the Rheairds?" Teren asked.

"There are only two left in the hangar," Kacey explained. "But Raine's group consists of seven persons including her and a wolf."

"Hmm … We've seen a strange carriage in the desert the day before yesterday. Maybe we could ask those people to take you with them," Teren said.

"That could've been Noah and his family. To tell you the truth I've already thought about that as well, but how should we contact them?" Raine wondered.

"I will do that."

Raine and Kacey turned around and saw Kratos standing in the door frame. He had folded his arms in front of his chest.

"You? But you'll come …" Raine wanted to reply, but Kratos interrupted her.

"I'll travel to Meltokio. It's time for the next servants to learn of their roles," Kratos remarked.

"Can't that wait a little bit longer?" Raine wanted to know. She didn't like it that Kratos wouldn't come with them. Of course not because she wanted to have him with her or something like that. No, she was only thinking that he was probably very worried about Yuan as well, after all, he was his best friend. But then again, it didn't really seem to work him over, so that Raine wondered if he maybe hadn't changed as much after all as she had thought the last days. Apparently there were still situations in which he was pretty composed and a little coldhearted.

"No. Actually I should've done that already, I can't postpone it any longer."

Raine wondered why he then hadn't already left, after all, nobody had forced him to accompany them on their journey to Iselia. But when Raine looked at him she realized how tense and disturbed he seemed. Maybe he didn't like it either to have to leave the group now.

"So you take one of the Rheairds and look for this Noah?" Kacey wanted to know.

Kratos nodded. "Perhaps he still remembers me. But even if not, he will have memorized the name Raine Sage; there's barely one researcher who doesn't know this name."

"You make it sound as if I were a celebrity," Raine replied, sighing.

"After all, you do have your own loyal fan club."

Raine shook her head. "Don't remind me of that …"

Kacey piped up again. "The Rheaird is in the hangar. Will you leave right now?"

Kratos nodded. "The sooner the better."

"I'll come with you!" somebody announced.

The three turned around and recognized the others who entered the room.

"Eh? Riki, what do you say?" Keyo asked confusedly.

The little girl looked at her brother insistently. The two seemed to communicate without words because Keyo suddenly nodded. "Yes, maybe that's a good idea … Somebody should accompany Kratos." (Just to make one thing clear: No, the two can't communicate per thoughts like Raine and Lunpor, they just understand each other well. ^^)

The swordsman was of a different opinion. "It's better if Riki stays here. Besides, I won't be away for that long."

"I'll come with you." Riki showed a resolution that didn't leave any space for a discussion.

Raine was surprised about how grown up the girl seemed to be at this very moment. Apparently Kratos wasn't any less surprised because he only spoke one word.

"Riki …"

"Besides, Riki wouldn't be really safe as soon as we're near Iselia where the gang makes trouble," Keyo remarked.

Raine had to agree with him, but then again Riki was the only real child in their group. Who knew if the gang would still show up if only Genis and Keyo were with them because both couldn't really be called children anymore.

Kratos sighed. "Alright."

Riki grinned. "Let's go! I can't await it to see Mizuho!"

Mizuho? But didn't Kratos say he wanted to travel to Meltokio? And Riki couldn't actually know about that either, unless she had overheard their conversation … But still she had said Mizuho and not Meltokio. What was that supposed to mean?

Raine suddenly wasn't so sure anymore if it was such a good idea that Riki accompanied Kratos. After all, it was totally obvious that the girl had a secret and who knew if she didn't want to harm them?

She only just heard how Kratos said: "We'll go now."

Her body reacted faster than her mind. She tore at his sleeve so that he paid attention to her. He looked at her questioningly. She didn't know what she wanted to say; why her body had reacted this way was a mystery to her.

"Take care of yourself," she eventually said before letting go of his sleeve.

"Hmpf," he answered before walking away. When he was standing in the door frame he stopped. "You should be the one to take care of yourself, Raine." Then he left the room.

Raine followed him with her eyes. She had a bad feeling. Something would happen, she was sure of it.

"The way you just looked at each other, Raine, you really can't make me believe that there's nothing between you two," Lykia remarked amusedly.

"N-Nonsense! There's nothing," Raine said stubbornly.

Suddenly a throat was cleared. Kacey flinched and ran towards the desk where she had left the gadget. "Oh, I'm sorry, Teren, I had totally forgotten about you …"

"Yes … I realized that. Well, I will get in touch with you again if there are news."

Kacey nodded and pushed a button whereupon the illusion disappeared.

* * *

Will Raine be right? Will something bad happen? And why did Riki say something about Mizuho? *grin*

To be continued ...


	67. Present without sender

**Chapter 66: Present without sender  
**

"Subject sighted," Edoph whispered whereupon he got a clout by Cozid. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Stop this nonsense; we're no spies," Cozid said, annoyed. "You should rather tell me what she's doing."

Edoph glanced around the corner carefully. Cozid and Nariko were standing behind him and looking at him expectantly. "She's reading."

"Are there any signs for her wanting to leave?" Nariko wanted to know.

"No, she seems to be lost in her book. So we can …"

Cozid shook his head. "You stay here. Just to be on the safe side. We'll notify you as soon as everything's ready."

"Why do I have to stay here?" Edoph pointed his index finger at himself and pouted. "I wanted to help to prepare everything as well …"

"Rather not. If you help us the room will afterwards look more like a disco than anything else," Cozid answered.

"What's so wrong about that?"

"Edoph, she's only eight years old. So a disco room isn't really appropriate. Just leave it to us," Nariko replied.

The two disappeared and Edoph stayed behind alone. He sat down on the ground and glanced every now and then around the corner to make sure that Retisa was still there and reading her book. Sometime, when he looked after her once again he realized that she was gone. He quickly jumped up and ran into the room until he remembered that he was supposed to act like a spy, thus quiet and inconspicuously. So he crossed the room on tip-toes and then sneaked into the hallway where he saw Retisa again. Apparently she was on her way outside. Edoph wondered what she wanted there, after all, it was only cold and nothing else. But who knew what was happening in the head of a child? Maybe she wanted to build a snowman although Edoph couldn't really imagine that in Retisa's case. She just wasn't a normal child; she even seemed rather grown up most of the time. Grown up and serious. Edoph thought to have never seen her smile. Though she probably would've looked cute if she smiled. But something had probably gone wrong during her education.

Edoph knew that Retisa had been raised by the Chorior because she had been found shortly after her birth in front of the entrance of the headquarter. Why her parents had abandoned her was still a mystery.

Among the Chorior were actually enough persons who liked children and would've definitely taken good care of her, but probably the constant change of attachment figures and the lack of peers had caused her to not be able to develop like a normal child. Additionally there were probably also the plans of the leader who had made her fight since she had been three years old. And now Retisa was just the way she was – quiet, incommunicative and serious. That probably wouldn't ever change either.

Retisa stopped under a tree and looked around. Edoph let himself fall to the ground behind a bench, hoping that Retisa wouldn't notice him that way although that had to be difficult as much as he was trembling. It was damn cold and he didn't even wear his thick cloak but only the thin white coat that identified him as a Diaos. He could only hope that Retisa didn't stay outside for that long; he didn't want to catch a cold again because the last one had only recently faded away.

But luckily the girl turned around soon and walked back into the building, past Edoph's hiding place. Edoph just wanted to sneak to the next hiding place when he heard voices.

"Hey, Retisa." It was Cozid. He seemed to look around because only after a few seconds he asked: "Have you seen Edoph somewhere?"

"He's hiding behind that bench." The girl pointed into his direction.

Edoph had his mouth open. When had she noticed that he was hiding there? Though he had been so sure that she hadn't noticed him.

"Edoph, what are you doing there?" Cozid asked while grabbing his collar. "I already told you that you should stop with this spy crap; apparently you aren't fit for it either way."

"But I was supposed to keep an eye on her …" Edoph whispered.

"That doesn't mean that you have to hide," Cozid sighed. "Honestly, Edoph, you should start reading different books."

"Can you actually be satisfied in some way?" Edoph wanted to know, sulking.

Cozid ignored his question. "The room's ready. Retisa, come with us."

Retisa followed them silently and seemingly disinterested. Edoph, however, was offended because Cozid reprimanded him for every single bagatelle. He never could do anything without getting a stupid comment of the other Diaos.

They stopped in front of a room which served as a living-room. Retisa was supposed to wait outside for another minute while Cozid and Edoph quickly shooed into the room.

When Retisa then entered the room everybody jumped out of some corners.

"Happy Birthday, Retisa!" they all exclaimed at the same time.

Some Chorior were blowing party horns, others threw garlands and confetti around them. Nariko walked towards Retisa and hugged her. "Congratulations, Retisa."

But she kept being apathetic; it didn't really seem to interest her what was happening around her.

One moment disappointment spread on Nariko's face but all of them had expected that Retisa wouldn't show much emotion. "Look over there, on that table are your presents. I think you'll like them."

"Ah. Nice," Retisa answered with a indifferent face.

Nariko sighed and looked at the others desperately. Suddenly one of the Chorior came to Retisa.

"Retisa, this morning a packet has been delivered for you. But there's no sender written on it."

The girl took the small packet and finally showed some emotion. She had raised an eyebrow and almost seemed curious. She slowly opened the packet and got a silvery necklace with a butterfly pendant out of it. While she was looking at the pendant a small smile spread slowly on her face. The other stared at her unbelievingly.

"Am I just imagining that or do you see the same thing as I do?" Edoph asked, stunned.

"I think we see the same …" Cozid said perplex.

Nariko walked towards the girl and put the necklace around her neck. "Do you have a clue who could've sent you this?"

"No." Retisa was still smiling.

"Hmm … Very strange. I wonder if it's maybe from the lord? But why didn't he give it to Retisa directly then?" Nariko wondered.

Cozid looked pensive. "I don't think it has been the lord. It must've been somebody from outside. But who? Who knows that today's Retisa's birthday?"

"Well, there are at least two persons who should know that today's Retisa's birthday," Edoph remarked. "Namely her parents."

"But they have never gotten in touch with us or Retisa. Why should they give her a present now all of a sudden?" Nariko objected.

"Well … Maybe it isn't all of a sudden … Actually Retisa has gotten every year a strange packet," one of the Chorior explained. Some others murmured in agreement.

"Is that true, Retisa?" Cozid asked.

The girl nodded.

"Very strange … If it's really from her parents why don't they write a letter then as well, an explanation why they have abandoned Retisa here back then?" Nariko wondered.

"Maybe they think the presents are enough of a compensation," Edoph assumed.

"If they really think that they can put their presents where the sun doesn't shine!" Cozid walked towards Retisa and wanted to rip off her necklace, but Retisa stepped back, the necklace tightly enclosed by her hand. She looked upset and only said one word: "No!"

Cozid stopped, a little bit surprised, but that state didn't last long. "What if it's actually a trap by the Servants of the Prophecy? If they can locate us with that?"

"How should they know that today's Retisa's birthday? Besides, in that case they already would have to know where we are; so it wouldn't make any sense to want to learn our location with that necklace. Additionally they barely know Retisa," Nariko objected.

"But still … Maybe the prophet has a finger in the pie as well," Cozid stated.

"But the prophet probably knows where we are even without some devices," Edoph remarked.

"And if he did it for the Servants of the Prophecy? After all, the Earth Healer still needs the bracelet," Cozid kept at it.

"Cozid, you seem to have forgotten that the prophet already took the bracelet from us – no, from you! – in the disguise of Master Jin!" Nariko replied, slowly getting annoyed. "This necklace is totally normal, I'm sure of it! So shut up already!"

"Tse, alright! But don't complain to me later if the necklace was a trap after all!" Cozid grumbled before leaving the room.

"Am I imagining things or does he get ill-tempered exceptionally fast lately?" Edoph asked.

"It's probably because we don't have anything to do right now. As long as we can't lay our hands on the prophet the documents are useless, but we probably can't catch the prophet until we wants to be caught." Nariko sighed. "We're really nothing more than marionettes in his game …"

"It seems that way … Well, but we shouldn't mope! Today's Retisa's eighth birthday, so we have to celebrate! And that's why I'll now start sin …" Nariko gave him a clout. "… ging … Ouch! What was that for?"

"After all, somebody has to prevent you from killing us all with your terrible singing, and Cozid isn't here."

"Tse! You don't know what you're missing because of that!" Edoph said sulkily before leaving the room as well.

Nariko sighed. "Sometimes I have the feeling I'm in kindergarten …"

* * *

It was time for the Chorior to be mentioned again. =)

So ... Who sent the necklace? Is it really a trap or just a normal necklace? And why did Cozid get so upset?

To be continued ...


	68. Thanatos' demand

**Chapter 67: Thanatos' demand  
**

"They're out of their minds!" Hypnos, God of Sleep, got upset. Disturbed, he paced up and down. "As soon as this cookie-cutter god appears and says that we should stay calm and watch they all change their minds!"

"Hypnos, calm down," his older brother Thanatos said.

"How am I supposed to calm down? They threw me out only because I was of another opinion!"

"First of all they didn't throw you out, but they were of the opinion that it would be best for now if you stayed here for the time being, and secondly you advanced your opinion very strongly and opposed the decision of the other gods by trying to cause the death of the Moon Healer."

"But we have to do something against Ariyakon and his prophecy before it's too late! And how can you stay this calm anyway? Don't tell me you are of the same opinion as those cowards who call themselves gods!"

"Hypnos!" Thanatos reprimanded his brother. "Guard your tongue! You know that father and mother only have the well-being of Elaros in mind. If they think it's best if we don't intervene for now then it's probably like that."

"Tse. Those two aren't really our parents …" Hypnos said.

"That again … Back then you didn't have any problems to see them as your parents either. After all, they inducted us into the World of Gods."

Hypnos laughed disdainfully. "Inducted us into the World of Gods … What a crowning achievement! But they're also the reason why our sister Nemesis disappeared and didn't come back until now!"

Thanatos sighed. "You'll probably blame them for Nemesis' disappearance till the end of days … But you know as well as me that it has been Nemesis' own decision to leave heaven and search for Nayari on Elaros." The God of Death and ruler of the underworld knew what Hypnos would answer now; they had led this discussion already more than once.

"But it would've never come this far if Nyx and Erebos, our so-called parents, complied with Nemesis' wish to use more magic for the search for Nayari!"

"Father and mother didn't have any choice; there were more important things that had to be done and you know that. Thus this discussion is finished." Thanatos saw the dislike in Hypnos' eyes, but his brother stayed silent. Even if Thanatos seemed to be pretty self-controlled Hypnos knew that his brother shouldn't be angered too much.

Suddenly Thanatos smiled. "It seems like we have a visitor. Hypnos, I advise you to make yourself comfortable in one of the other rooms; I think you won't like my visitor and I don't want to have a massacre here."

"As you wish," Hypnos growled before leaving.

Some moments later one of Thanatos' servants stepped into the big dark hall that was like a throne room. Every soul came here before Thanatos sent it either to heaven or to hell.

"The prophet, milord," the servant said subserviently.

"Let him enter."

The prophet entered the hall and stopped some meters in front of Thanatos.

"Tiroke. We haven't seen each other in a long time. Unfortunately you probably aren't here to give me your soul although it's high time for that," Thanatos said.

"No, you'll have to be patient a little longer, Thanatos. I have another reason to come here. It's about the three deceased Allies of Death," the prophet explained.

"What about them?" Thanatos asked innocently although he knew exactly what Tiroke wanted from him.

"They still have to perform a task. That's why I want to ask you to send them back to life for the time being." Tiroke looked at him with determination. He was pretty sure that Thanatos wouldn't deny his request. And he was right with that, Thanatos couldn't deny his request because it was his fate. But it was also his right to demand something in exchange. He was smirking. Tiroke wouldn't like his next words.

"Ah, yes … Well, that's no problem. Only for the time being, needless to say. But of course I demand something for that."

The prophet kept being calm. He had apparently already expected something like that. "You probably want to have my soul for that, don't you? I'll give it to you if you …"

Thanatos shook his head. "No. I'll get your soul anyways as soon as the prophecy is fulfilled and Ariyakon's power doesn't protect you any longer. Besides, I've already waited more than ten thousand years for your soul, so half another year doesn't make any difference at all."

Tiroke clenched his teeth. "What do you want then?"

Thanatos rested his head on his hand. It amused him again and again that the prophet didn't know everything. It would've been probably a little bit different if the prophet had been able to see into his own future, but he didn't possess this talent to his own misfortune. Thus he hadn't been able to foresee either that he would someday stand here to ask something of the God of Death.

"You're right, I want a soul. Though not yours but another one … The one of your oldest daughter."

The eyes of the prophet widened. "What? No way!"

Thanatos shrugged. "Then I can't comply with your request either and thus the prophecy will never be fulfilled. What a pity."

On the prophet's face ravaged a storm of the most different emotions. There were desperation and anger but also indecisiveness.

"Well, Tiroke. How do you decide? Your daughter or the three missing Allies of Death?"

"When would you take my daughter in?" the prophet asked quietly.

"Of course not until she has wholly performed her task."

Tiroke sighed. "What choice do I have? It seems to be my fate to sign my daughter's death sentence …"

"And it's her fate to die. With that everything seems to be settled. I'll send the three Allies of Death back to life and will take the life of your daughter for that when the time has come. Do you still have some requests?" Thanatos asked contentedly.

"No." Without another word the prophet turned around and left the hall.

"Tse, no reason to get so unfriendly all of a sudden … I only do my job here as well." Thanatos leaned back on his throne. "But I'm wondering how long I can keep the soul of his daughter here until it's called back to life again. Because I'm sure that this will be the case if our creator is awakened again."

* * *

Well, who is Tiroke's oldest daughter? Whoever it is, it's her fate to die ... Hehehe. xD But what does Thanatos mean with his last words? ^^

To be continued ...


	69. Shinryoku: Godly power

**Chapter 68: Shinryoku – Godly power  
**

Ashton walked through the Gaoracchia Forest attentively. He had kunai and shuriken within reach so that he could quickly resort to it in case of an attack. But until now he didn't have a trace of his opponent. Either he was in a deeper part of the forest or he had hidden himself very well. But if he were near Ashton he would probably attack to have the element of surprise on his side.

His feet led him automatically to the clearing on which his mother was buried. He knelt down in front of her grave but kept being attentive the whole time. His mother would give him strength; he didn't doubt that he would pass the last trial as well.

Suddenly he thought it was getting darker. He turned around but couldn't see anything unusual. But still a shiver ran down his spine; every warning bell in his body was ringing. All of a sudden a kunai rushed towards him within seconds, seemingly coming out of nothing. Ashton rolled to the side as fast as lightning but couldn't prevent being striated on the left arm. He immediately sprinted into the direction out of which the kunai had come from and searched in the bushes, but he couldn't see anybody.

He smiled. Yes, this was definitely a worthy opponent; it would be an interesting game of cat-and-mouse.

Calm and attentive, he walked deeper into the Gaoracchia Forest. He noticed every noise, even the faintest whisper of the wind. It didn't take too long until he once again had the feeling that it was getting darker. His opponent was nearby. Ashton took out several little shuriken and concentrated. As soon as he thought to hear a movement on his right side he threw the shuriken in that direction and jumped to the side before the kunai of his opponent could hit him. His opponent had to jump out of his hiding place in the tree top to dodge Ashton's shuriken.

Ashton couldn't see much of his opponent because he was dressed from head to toe in a black robe. According to his figure it could be assumed that he was about the same age as Ashton. Of his body itself only his eyes could be seen; the same way it was with Kuchinawa. However, the kind of the clothes were totally different; they didn't seem to be ninja clothes. But Ashton wasn't very interested in those things now.

Suddenly his opponent wanted to run away.

"Hey, wait, you coward!" Ashton exclaimed whereupon his opponent stopped.

"I'm no coward!"

Ashton was surprised for a moment because the voice sounded so familiar. But he just couldn't assign it. Probably it was only some boy from Mizuho he had heard talking before. "You're masked from head to toe and run away; that definitely argues for you being a coward!"

"I'll definitely show you the ropes!" his opponent announced before running towards him.

The two fought with kunai against each other, but neither one of them seemed to outclass the other one. The fight thus was a long haul, but Ashton didn't plan on giving up yet. He still had something up his sleeve which he would use soon.

They were now back at Sheila's Bosk. Ashton's opponent seemed to be at the end of his tether now. He did some backward flic-flacs, threw his kunai away and made some hand movements while speaking some words. "Souls of darkness, open the gate to the underworld and take this pitiable soul with you! _Abyss__of__Darkness_!"

A huge black hole opened underneath Ashton's feet. "What the hell …?" Blue transparent hands suddenly grabbed his legs and pulled him into the abyss. Ashton tried to free himself, but he wasn't successful.

"Goodbye forever, Ashton Lucis," he still heard his opponent say maliciously before he was surrounded by darkness.

Ashton was certain to be dead. It was impossible for him to have gotten out of that black hole. Probably the voices he was hearing belonged to angels who were undetermined what to do with him now. However, their words didn't make any sense …

"Cendro, why? Why do you hate him so much?" a female voice asked. It seemed so familiar to Ashton … He was sure to have heard this voice already several times before.

"Because he was able to live without trouble. He doesn't have the faintest clue what I've been through," the voice of a boy answered. This one seemed familiar as well. Wasn't that the voice of his opponent? Had he maybe died as well? But he had cast that spell himself, so he probably hadn't killed himself with it. But that could only mean that Ashton was still alive and that couldn't be either.

"I'm sorry, Cendro … It's all my fault …" the woman said, depressed.

"No. Father forced you. It's not your fault. But Ashton …"

This was about him? Where the hell was he? And who was talking about him? He tried to open his eyes, but it was more difficult than he had thought. Before he couldn't keep them open any longer he could only see silhouettes.

"It is even less Ashton's fault!" the woman remarked.

"But I still hate him. I hate him! And that's why he has to die!"

"No!" the woman exclaimed. "I won't allow that!"

"You can't hold me off. You're already dead."

The woman started sobbing. "Please, Cendro … I beg you! Spare him!"

"Tse. If I was lying there and he wanted to kill me would you also conjure him to spare me?"

"Of course! I love both of you!" the woman replied.

"You don't even really know me …"

"That doesn't matter. Every normal mother loves her child naturally."

The boy sighed. "Alright, I spare him … for now. But sooner or later we'll face each other again. And then one of us will have to die."

Ashton heard a swoosh and then it was quiet. He suddenly felt a hand patting his cheek.

"As soon as you wake up, Ashton, you won't be able to remember anymore what has happened. But once you two meet again your memories shall come back. That's the best for you, my dear."

Ashton tried once again to open his eyes and saw for a short moment a pretty face with green eyes that was framed by black hair.

"Mom …" he murmured before he fainted.

When Ashton woke up again he couldn't remember anymore what had happened. He only knew that he had been fighting against his opponent in the Gaoracchia Forest but nothing else. He couldn't even remember anymore what his opponent had looked like let alone how the fight had turned out. Maybe they hadn't even come to an end yet?

When Ashton looked around he realized that he was lying on the clearing next to the grave of his mother. Why had he fallen asleep? Had he been hit on his head by something? After all, he had a headache, but it didn't feel as if a bump was forming.

He stood up slowly and wiped the snow from his clothes while staggering slightly. Ashton looked around attentively, but he didn't have the feeling that his opponent was nearby. Suddenly he noticed something glittering lying in the snow. He picked it up. It was a red stone that was curved on one side and straight on the other.

Ashton assumed that he had lost it because he had such a stone with him since he was able to think. However, he realized that he still had his stone, next to the quartz Sheena had gave him as a lucky charm for his last trial.

While having his stone and the one he had found in the snow in his hands he realized that they belonged together. The one stone was the other half of the other stone. When Ashton held them together a heart, which was shining red in the sun, resulted from it.

"Strange … The stones belong together, that's for sure … But where does the second half come from?" Ashton wondered.

"Um … Could you please help me down from here?" he suddenly heard somebody say.

Ashton put the two stones away, turned around and saw a peer boy hanging headlong on a tree.

"What are you doing there?" Ashton asked, confused.

"Um … Do you have amnesia? After all, it had been you who pulled me up here after you hit my head with something!"

"Huh? I did?" Ashton wondered while loosening the rope from the tree and letting the boy slowly down to the ground. He couldn't remember that …

"Your short term memory isn't that well, is it? And someone like you wants to be a ninja … Well, it can't be changed anymore, after all, you defeated me …"

Then this was his opponent? But even if Ashton couldn't really remember his opponent anymore he was sure that he had been different. Somehow … darker, full of hatred … more dexterous.

The next moment he heard someone coming. It was one of the watchers who came towards him. "Congratulations, Ashton! You won the fight and thus passed the last trial, at least if you also broke the record. But I have a good feeling," he announced.

Ashton nodded slowly.

The ninja led the two boys back to Mizuho where Ashton was immediately surrounded by the others.

"Ashton, are you alright?" Sheena asked worriedly. "You're bleeding!" She pointed at his arm.

"Ah, that … Only a scratch …" he murmured pensively. Why couldn't he remember the fight? What had happened? In any case he was sure that he hadn't really won.

"We should bandage that immediately before the wound becomes infected," Sheena said. A few seconds later she scurried with a first-aid kit around him, but Ashton didn't really notice it.

"Geez, Sheena, don't exaggerate … That's only a little cut, it won't kill him," Kuchinawa said. A little bit quieter he added: "An alien even less …"

Sheena only glared at him angrily.

"I'll see what Igaguri has to say," Orochi remarked while winking at Ashton. "Though I'm sure that you broke the record."

But the boy didn't really react.

"Is something wrong, Ashton?" Seles asked worriedly.

"Ashton?" Sheena looked at him, troubled.

When Ashton saw how alarmed they looked he decided to better say nothing. The more so as there wasn't much he could say anyway. "No, it's nothing. I can just still not believe that I've won." He put a forced smile on his face that convinced the others that he was alright for the time being.

The next moment Igaguri's voice could be heard. "I'm glad to announce that Ashton Lucis broke also the record of the last exercise with nine minutes and fifty-five seconds. Thus he is accepted into the clan of ninja."

The ninja were cheering and Ashton was cuddled from everybody and got congratulated.

"Ashton, come here," Igaguri said.

The boy pushed his way through the crowd to the old man and looked then questioningly at him. Igaguri handed him the traditional ninja clothes as well as a slightly curved sword called katana.

"These are the material things we give to you. But there's still something else we have to give to you so that you can become a true ninja: an alias," Igaguri said. "Thus we have decided to give you the name Shinryoku. It means godly strength or godly power."

"Shinryoku …" Ashton murmured. He liked the name, but it was far too long. "What about Shin?"

Igaguri blinked in surprise but then said: "Shin means belief, heart, truth, trust or purity."

"Hmm, then I'll take that. It's much shorter."

Igaguri shrugged. "I don't mind, but your official name will still be Shinryoku. If you accept this name you'll only be called by this name. If you introduce yourself you will have to say this name. The name that has been given to you after your birth will be a secret from now on and only the persons who knew you before today know it."

Ashton nodded. "I accept this name."

"Then your name will be Shinryoku or rather Shin from this day on. Welcome to the clan of ninja, Shin."

* * *

Sorry, I forgot to update last Saturday, I even almost forgot it today. ^^"

So, Ashton will be called Shin from now on. I hope you'll get accustomed to it soon. ;)

But what about this boy, his opponent, who almost killed him? And was it really his mother who saved him?

To be continued ...


	70. The ultimate proof

Hey there! I wish you a merry Christmas. =) Hope you get a lot of presents. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 69: The ultimate proof  
**

Raine constantly caught herself closing her eyes. The soft rocking of Noah's carriage made her so sleepy. The others had already fallen asleep. Though it hadn't been so long since they had stood up. But probably the heat exhausted them so much. Even in the shady carriage the temperature was unbearable.

Raine was almost looking forward to the cold they would feel on their way to Iselia again. But her home village – yes, she thought of the little village as her home – was still far away. They would soon reach Triet where they would stop shortly before Noah brought them to the border of the desert. He wouldn't bring them any farther because he wanted to stay in the desert because of rumors about a strange dragon that had been sighted several times in the Triet desert.

Raine leaned back and enjoyed every little gust of wind that came into the carriage because of the little head wind. Fortunately Kratos and Riki had found Noah and his family near the base and had been able to convince them to transport the others through the desert. Although not much persuasion had been necessary after her name had been mentioned.

She suddenly felt a weight on her left shoulder and saw that Keyo's head had fallen on it. He was fast asleep, as well as the others.

She smiled while watching him. At this moment he really seemed like a child, free of all worries. Just now she realized how tense he usually was; as if he had to carry a burden that was too big for his shoulders. But probably something like that was the case. Raine just didn't know what exactly this burden was. Keyo would probably not tell her either; he and his sister had punted when she had asked them further questions about their grandfather and their motives to come with them. They had some secret they wanted to keep.

Suddenly Keyo tossed and turned again; apparently he had once again a nightmare.

"Mom … Dad … No …" he murmured.

"Shhh, everything's alright, Keyo," Raine said softly while trying to calm him down. She hummed quietly the song her mother had sung her when she hadn't been able to sleep and which she had also sung Riki in the castle.

Keyo opened his eyes dozily. "Mom?"

"Everything's alright, Keyo, you can continue sleeping," Raine said.

Keyo nodded and closed his eyes smilingly.

At some point of time Raine must have fallen asleep as well because she woke up when the carriage suddenly stopped and May, Noah's daughter, climbed into the carriage.

"We're now in Triet. We'll have a break for an hour, then we'll continue traveling."

The friends climbed out of the carriage and adjourned to the booths where many different objects were offered.

"Wow, it's so cool here!" Keyo exclaimed in excitement. "So many booths!"

"Well, there were more in Palmacosta," Genis said.

"Yeah, but that was something different! I mean, the weapons and clothes are so different! And the food! The food is definitely different as well!"

Genis nodded as if he perfectly knew about the food. "Yeah, the food really is different. Very spicy. Did you know that you're supposed to eat something spicy if it's hot? Spicy food stimulates the body to sweat."

"Yes, my mom told me about that once," Keyo replied.

"Then your mom was probably in the desert once," Lykia assumed.

"Yes, several times. But every time she got here she had to hide from her f …" Keyo suddenly looked pretty startled as if he had caught himself revealing a secret he couldn't tell anybody. "Ah, it's not so important …"

Everybody looked at him questioningly, but he didn't seem to want to continue this story. "You know where I want to go now? To the fortune-teller!"

"How do you know that there's a fortune-teller in this city?" Genis wanted to know.

"Um … From my grandfather," Keyo answered.

"But what do you want there?" Raine wondered.

"Well, I want to hear what she has to say about the future of course." Keyo grinned and walked ahead.

The others followed him; they didn't have to do anything better anyway. However, they didn't reach the tent of the fortune-teller anytime soon because Keyo constantly stopped somewhere, being totally amazed by something, for example by the oasis.

"Incredible! I've never seen something like that before!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.

"It's just water," Genis remarked while shrugging.

"No, it's not just water!" Keyo protested. "In this area it's the basis of life more than anywhere else! The water of life so to speak! An oasis is a downright miracle!"

"I couldn't have said it any better!" the guardian of the oasis piped up while looking at Keyo with enthusiasm.

"Scientifically speaking it's still just water. Well, what now, I thought you wanted to go to the fortune-teller," Genis said.

"Oh, that's right!" With that Keyo sashayed away.

"The guy's strange …" Genis murmured while following the boy.

Lykia and Lunpor walked on as well, only Raine stayed back at the oasis pensively.

"The water of life …" She touched her arm where Ganeo had left obvious traces with his stigmatization. A wound that would never heal because it was cursed. Only the Water of Life could probably heal it. For a moment Raine wished that the water of the oasis was really the Water of Life. But of course it wasn't. If the Water of Life really existed it probably was at a hidden place where you had troubles getting to.

_Raine?_

Raine turned around and saw Lunpor looking at her with questioning eyes. "Ah, I'm sorry, I'm coming …"

But she had hardly made two steps when suddenly somebody exclaimed: "Raine Sage? Holy Martel, it's really her!"

Within seconds she was surrounded by several persons who asked questions and wanted to have autographs enthusiastically. It was her fan club.

"Oh no, not again …" Raine sighed. "Where's Kratos when you need him?"

The next moment a voice sounded. "Hey, leave her alone or do you want to feel my sword?"

For a moment she really thought it would be Kratos who pushed his way through the crowd with his sword, even if she knew that it couldn't be. But then she realized that it was Keyo.

Her fans dispersed and Keyo led her away.

"Thanks," Raine said, sighing. "Next time I enter this city I'll disguise myself … I'm having the same trouble every time."

Keyo seemed to be amused by it somehow, in any case he was giggling. "To disguise yourself won't help either."

"Why not?" Raine asked.

Keyo just shrugged and whistled a cheery melody.

The tent of the fortune-teller was small and narrow; additionally it was stuffy. Raine didn't really know why Keyo wanted to come here at all costs. No matter what the fortune-teller said it would probably not apply anyway. Or it was a statement that applied to any person.

"Ah, young woman," the fortune-teller spoke to Raine. "You will soon recognize your true love!"

Raine sighed inwardly. Like she had already thought. A statement that could apply to anybody. And in her case it probably wouldn't even come true anyway.

"Don't you see more in her?" Keyo asked. "There still has to be more."

The fortune-teller looked at the boy as if he weren't in his right mind. "Boy, I can only say what I see at the moment a person enters my tent. So there's nothing more to say about this young …" Her gaze suddenly got glassy.

Keyo just smiled as if he knew what would happen soon.

The fortune-teller spoke as if she quoted something, as if the words floated in front of her and she only read them out.

"_Two ancient beings_

_Quintessentially different_

_The one with the power_

_To create life_

_The other with the power_

_To destroy the world_

_Both are_

_In the deepest sleep_

_When they're awakened_

_Fate takes its course._"

"What is she talking about?" Lykia wondered.

"The prophecy …" Raine murmured, stunned.

So now they finally heard the wording of the prophecy they had been acting upon for a year and a half.

"_Four spirits of nature_

_One per element_

_They were banished_

_And their power faded_

_When they're freed_

_The temples appear again_

_When the lights illuminate the sky_

_The world receives_

_The lost balance._"

"But still I don't have a clue what she's talking about … She's riddling," Genis stated.

"That's no surprise. We only know a small part of the prophecy. You mustn't forget that there are some other tasks as well," Raine remarked.

"_Sun, moon, stars_

_Lost their luminousness_

_They have to be healed_

_To be in accordance with the world._"

Raine noticed that Keyo looked somehow satisfied. Had he perhaps known that the fortune-teller would recite the prophecy? But how? Who hid behind this innocent seeming boy? It couldn't be …?

"_Guardian of the Prophecy_

_Perform your task_

_Introduce everybody to his role_

_Assist them_

_And take care_

_For the prophecy_

_To be fulfilled step by step._"

"That's the verse that refers to Kratos!" Genis said in excitement. "So it's really the prophecy, Raine! Raine …?"

His sister was staring spellbound at Keyo. She had a suspicion she didn't really like.

The fortune-teller couldn't know the prophecy. So the prophet had to take care somehow that the fortune-teller said these words. But for that he probably had to be nearby.

Why had Keyo been so anxious to go to the fortune-teller? Why had he been so sure that she still had more to say? Why did he seem to be so satisfied?

There was only one logical explanation.

"_Paladin of the Holy Child_

_Perform your task_

_Awaken the Holy Child_

_With a melody_

_And protect them with your life_

_So that the prophecy_

_Can be fulfilled._"

"That has to be my verse …" Genis murmured. "With a melody … But first of all I have to find the Holy Child …"

"Geez, has this prophecy actually an end?" Lykia asked.

Raine was only half-listening to them. Her head was spinning; pros and cons were battling against each other and the end wasn't in sight yet.

"_Moon Healer_

_Perform your task_

_Search for the Moonstone Shivers_

_Join them together_

_Heal the moon_

_And recover_

_Its power._"

Raine was listening shortly to the fortune-teller again. So this was her verse. Well, there hadn't really been said anything she hadn't already known. When she paid attention to Keyo again she saw that he had closed his eyes and was murmuring something quietly. It fit to the movement of the fortune-teller's lips. So she was right after all!

"_Sun Healer_

_Perform your task_

_Search for the Sun Crystals_

_Join them together_

_Heal the sun_

_And recover_

_Its power._"

"Tiroke," Raine said calmly.

"Huh?" Genis asked confusedly. "What's with Tiroke?"

Raine ignored her brother and walked towards Keyo. "You're Tiroke, aren't you? You're the prophet."

Keyo opened his eyes and looked at Raine questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! I know that it's you!"

"_Star Healer_

_Perform your task_

_Search for the Star Pieces_

_Join them together_

_Heal the stars_

_And recover_

_Their power._"

"You're wrong. I'm not Tiroke," Keyo replied calmly.

"I don't believe you! Your strange behavior argues for it! Moreover, you have a secret! And what other secret should it be if not this one?" Raine asked, upset.

"_Earth Healer_

_Perform your task_

_Find the Nature Spirits_

_And free them_

_With your power_

_So that the world_

_Is healed._"

"But if Keyo is the prophet who is Riki then?" Genis wanted to know.

"What do I know? Just somebody! But definitely not his sister!" Raine replied.

"Riki really is my sister. And I'm _not_ the prophet! Believe me, Raine!"

"_Earth Warrior_

_Perform your task_

_Adjourn to the depths_

_Of the Earth Temple_

_Ignite the light_

_That died out_

_So that the world grows._"

"Prove it," Raine demanded.

"And how am I supposed to do that in your opinion?" Keyo asked. He seemed a little desperate. "Do you want to take a DNA-sample from my body to confirm if my body really is only sixteen years old?" (I don't know if you can confirm something like that with a DNA-sample …)

"_Water Warrior_

_Perform your task_

_Adjourn to the depths_

_Of the Water Temple_

_Ignite the light_

_That died out_

_So that the world grows._"

"That would be something for the start," Raine stated.

"Raine, that's ludicrous! That would take half an eternity! Besides, I believe Keyo that he's not the prophet. I think the prophet wouldn't have stopped with such an excitement at every booth in Triet," Genis piped up.

"Genis is right," Lykia agreed.

"_Fire Warrior_

_Perform your task_

_Adjourn to the depths_

_Of the Fire Temple_

_Ignite the light_

_That died out_

_So that the world grows._"

"He could've only pretended to be excited," Raine replied, but she didn't sound so sure anymore.

Genis shook his head. "No, I don't think somebody could feign such an enthusiasm."

"_Wind Warrior_

_Perform your task_

_Adjourn to the depths_

_Of the Wind Temple_

_Ignite the light_

_That died out_

_So that the world grows._"

"The prophet is more than ten thousand years old, he could definitely … But if Keyo isn't the prophet … He has to be here …" Raine murmured unsurely.

"That doesn't have to mean that he is in this tent, does it?" Lykia said.

"_Servants of the Prophecy_

_What has been foretold_

_Won't come true_

_If you die_

_Before you have_

_Performed your task._"

"That's right, maybe he's somewhere outside!" Genis agreed.

"Outside?" Raine mumbled.

"Or maybe he doesn't need to be anywhere near. Maybe he's strong enough to be somewhere else and still get the fortune-teller to recite the prophecy," Keyo suggested.

"_Allies of Light_

_Perform your task_

_Send the Envoys of Death_

_To the underworld_

_Banish the Shadow King_

_And seal the shadow world_

_To help_

_The servants._"

With these words the fortune-teller collapsed. Raine rushed outside. She knew that if she wanted to find the prophet she didn't have much time left. Requirement was of course that Keyo really wasn't the prophet …

She ran through Triet but didn't really know what she should search for. After all, Tiroke could transform himself; so he could be everybody she ran into. But then she saw him. Black hair, black tattered cloak, brilliant blue eyes that looked directly at her.

Raine's legs were on the verge of knuckling under her weight There it was, the ultimate proof. The last puzzle piece was now forcefully inserted into the picture and couldn't be removed anymore.

"Fa … ther …" Raine could only say.

For one moment Tiroke seemed to be looking at her sadly, then he disappeared in the crowd of people. But still she thought to hear the words "I'm sorry".

Raine stumbled in the direction where Tiroke had been a moment ago; tears were running down her cheeks. Just why? Why did her father have to be the prophet of all people? Why did he have to let her suffer so much? Why didn't he have at least the courage to talk to her now? Why did he have to disappear just like that as if he had never been here?

Raine collapsed sobbingly. She suddenly felt so lost; she didn't know anymore who she was, what she was supposed to believe, what she was actually living for. Had she ever been a daughter to him or only a means to an end, another Servant of the Prophecy?

The people looked at her confusedly but walked past her, avoided her as if she had a dangerous illness. Raine was reminded of the time shortly after she had ended up with Genis in Sylvarant and had had to fight for their survival in the streets of Palmacosta. Back then she had been avoided as well.

Was she really so despicable? So worthless?

"Raine," somebody said.

Raine looked up and only saw a silhouette through the mist of tears and the high sun. "Kratos?"

"No, it's me, Keyo." He knelt down next to her and handed her a handkerchief.

"Thank you." She took it quickly and wiped away the tears. She didn't want anybody to see her like that.

She expected him to ask questions any minute but he didn't. He only looked at her understandingly as if he knew exactly what was going on. But if he wasn't the prophet – and she was now sure that he wasn't – how did he know about that? Had the prophet maybe admitted him into his confidence?

That was the only explanation Raine had. But she was just too exhausted to continue thinking about it. She only wanted to go back to Noah's carriage and let herself be lulled to sleep by the soft rocking. She only wanted to forget.

* * *

So, now you got to here the whole prophecy ... It's really long, isn't it? Much too long actually, but oh well ...

I actually pretty like this chapter, not only because of the prophet-thing but also because of some foreshadowing. ^^ Some pretty obvious foreshadowing ... xD You should already have a suspicion though you may be wondering how that's possible. But in my stories everything is possible ... (Of course, I still try to make it appear logical. xD)

Ah, well ... But Keyo really isn't the prophet, I can say that much. He's just a very mysterious boy, hehe. ^-^

To be continued ...


	71. Sun Healer and Earth Healer

**Chapter 70: Sun Healer and Earth Healer  
**

In the meantime, Kratos and Riki arrived in Meltokio. The girl was gazing at the city wonderingly, but she hurried to follow Kratos who was straightly walking to Zelos' mansion. He could only hope that the former Chosen was there but then again, where else should the sluggard be?

He knocked on the door that was soon opened by Zelos' butler. If Kratos remembered correctly, his name was Sebastian.

"Is Zelos here?"

"No, sir, the young master is with his wife in Mizuho," the butler said.

"Ah, thank you," Kratos replied while wondering who Zelos' wife was and when he had married anyway. But then again he hadn't seen Zelos in a year and a half; who knew how much had happened during that time?

So they left the city again and left for Mizuho. During the flight Kratos remembered again that Riki had said something strange when she had decided to come with him. She had stated that she almost couldn't await to see Mizuho. Though nobody had ever talked about Mizuho. Had she perhaps known that Zelos wouldn't be in Meltokio? But how should she have known that?

"Ah, it's over there, isn't it?" Riki asked in excitement when a little village surrounded by forests and a river came in sight.

"Yes."

They landed at the border of the village. As soon as they entered it they realized that apparently some kind of festival took place because tables and benches had been set up and a jolly mood was reigning – despite the low temperature.

Kratos and Riki were glanced at confusedly by some people, but nobody really cared about them. Apparently everybody seemed to be allowed to enter Mizuho now although once it had been a hidden village that had been very distrustful of strangers.

"No wonder Zelos is here … Where there is a party, Zelos can be found as well …" Kratos murmured. "But how are we supposed to find him here?"

"We have to go over there!" Riki said while pointing to a crowd of people. Before he could say something she already ran ahead.

"Riki, wait!" Kratos sighed before following her. He pushed his way through the crowd until he had eventually reached the middle where he found apart from Riki also Zelos and Sheena as well as several other persons he thought to have seen before.

"Kratos!" Zelos and Sheena exclaimed at the same time.

Thereupon they exchanged glances which made Kratos assume that they knew why he was here.

"You came because of the prophecy, right?" Zelos wanted to know.

Kratos nodded. "Good that you already know about it, that saves time."

"Are we in a hurry?" Riki asked while petting a little caramel-colored dog.

"We should catch up with the others again as quick as possible," Kratos remarked.

"You mean you want to get back to Raine again as quick as possible," Riki giggled.

Kratos looked at her, stunned. How come a six-year-old girl understood his feelings better than he himself? Though he didn't really wanted to admit it he really was only in such a hurry because he wanted to get back to Raine. He had the feeling that something would happen to her if he wasn't nearby.

"Uh, so you and Raine, huh?" Zelos said grinningly. "Well, much can happen in a year and a half …"

"It's not like that. We're only good friends," Kratos replied. (And sometimes also good foes xD)

"They all say that," Sheena stated.

"Enough now, we have other things to discuss. I'll make it short. Zelos, you're the Sun Healer. Your task is to find the Sun Crystals and join them together."

Zelos blinked confusedly. "What? I'm also a Servant of the Prophecy?"

Kratos nodded impatiently.

"Ah!" Suddenly Zelos seemed to remember something. He got something out of his pocket. It was an orange-red crystal that downright shone when the sun rays hit it. "Is this maybe one of those Sun Crystals?"

Kratos shrugged. "Maybe. If it really is one you will have it much easier to find the other crystals. Well, now to you, Sheena."

"I'm the Earth Healer, I know. My task is to free the Nature Spirits," Sheena remarked matter-of-factly.

"Yes. However, you can only free them when Genis has awakened the Holy Child. You'll probably feel it when the time has come. To free the Nature Spirits you need furthermore a special bracelet."

Sheena sighed. "I know … It was already in our possession, but the Chorior took it from us a year and a half ago."

"What? Why didn't you already get it back? Don't you know that the bracelet can cause extreme damage if it falls into the wrong hands?" Kratos asked, upset. Then he suddenly remembered something. "The Chorior summoned the Envoys of Death with it … So that's why they appeared so sudden … Now that you're officially Servants of the Prophecy they will be after you as well."

Sheena got pale and clung to Zelos.

"I'm with you, Sheena," Zelos assured her.

Kratos raised an eyebrow. Could it perhaps be that Sheena was Zelos' wife? But that was really a little strange. Had really so much changed in a year and a half?

"I think we'll have to search for the bracelet first," the black haired boy standing next to Zelos and Sheena said. If Kratos remembered correctly he had also been in Zelos' mansion a year and a half ago.

"But we don't even know where the Chorior are," Zelos objected.

"You don't need to find the Chorior. The bracelet isn't any longer in their possession. A wise man in Lukea named Master Jin has it," a voice sounded.

They turned around and recognized Zolkit with his cane.

"Zolkit!" Zelos, Sheena and the black haired boy exclaimed at the same time.

Kratos folded his arms in front of his chest. "You can believe him. After all, he's the prophet."

Zolkit smiled and transformed into a man with short black hair wearing a tattered black coat, ignoring the surprised glances of the others.

"Zolkit's the prophet?" Sheena asked, taken aback. "Ah, why does it even surprise me?"

"I'm just wondering how many transformations you have," Kratos commented.

"Enough to perform my task. I will leave now, but we'll definitely see each other again soon. Though I can't promise you that you'll then know it's me." The prophet turned to go, but then he apparently remembered something. "Ah, congratulations, Shin. But I never doubted that you would pass the trial." With these words he vanished into thin air.

"He even knows my new name … Cool!" Shin stated grinningly.

"We'll leave now as well," Kratos remarked. "We'll see each other again if fate wants that. Take good care of yourselves until then."

He and Riki left Mizuho and started the Rheairds.

* * *

Short chapter ... Hmm, there's not much to be said ... Riki's behaving strange again, but you should already be used to that by now. xD

So, I wish you a Happy New Year! =)

To be continued ...


	72. The loss of an old friend

**Chapter 71: The loss of an old friend  
**

Sheena just shook her head. "Well, that was a short visit, keeping in mind that we haven't seen each other in a year and a half … He could've at least said how Raine and Genis are."

"Well, he has never really been talkative. Besides, he seemed to be in a hurry. Seems as if some things have changed between him and Raine," Zelos remarked grinningly.

"Though the last time saw them they've been only arguing," Sheena remembered. "You know, when you were ill and could only be healed by the moonflower."

"Don't remind me of that … My nose itches every time I think of that …"

"In any case we should leave soon!" Shin stated excitedly. "That will be my first mission as a ninja!"

"Hey, usually I'm the one to distribute the missions," Orochi piped up. "But as for me you can accompany them."

Sheena looked less thrilled. "Ash … I mean, Shin, are you really sure that you want to come with us?"

The boy looked at her with determination. "Of course!"

"Don't worry, Sheena. He can take care of himself and he also has Zadora," Zelos said. "Speaking of him, I haven't seen him in a while … Doesn't he have to be summoned once in a while?"

Shin seemed a little nervous. "Hehe, yeah … I'll summon him sometime soon …"

"Other topic, what do we do with Lilly?" Sheena asked.

"I would say we leave her with Sebastian. He needs some company and Lilly will keep him on his toes," Zelos suggested.

"Do you think it's a good idea if he takes care of Lilly all alone? He isn't the youngest anymore …" Sheena objected.

Zelos shook his head. "Nonsense! He's still in top form!"

"We can look after Lilly every now and then as well," Orochi said while pointing at himself, Kuchinawa and Seles, whereupon the latter immediately shook her head.

"Oh no, you can't count on me. Though I would really like to spend some time with my niece I'll come with Zelos. I can't leave him alone with this witch."

Sheena sighed. She had already thought to have reached a neutral level with Seles, but apparently they just couldn't get anywhere.

"Well, if that's the case …" Kuchinawa started.

Zelos rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you want to come with us as well!"

"The more the better, or not?" Kuchinawa answered.

"We have to take Arina with us as well," Sheena said.

"Who?" Zelos asked, clueless.

"Arina! You know, the prospective doctor from Flanoir!" Sheena responded while looking at him reproachfully.

"Ah, right … I can remember it darkly … Why did she want to come with us again?"

Sheena sighed. "She's looking for Raine."

"Why didn't you ask Kratos then where Raine is right now?" Shin wanted to know.

'_Because Arina isn't really looking for Raine …'_ Sheena thought, but she answered: "I forgot to ask. Whatever, what did Zolkit say where we have to go?"

"To Lukea … Wherever that may be," Shin said.

"Well, that's probably written on some map." Zelos shrugged unperturbedly.

"Lukea …" Sheena murmured. Why did the name sound so familiar? Had she heard or read it sometime before? But where? While she was thinking about it she didn't notice how Zelos called her several times.

"Sheena?"

"That's it!" Sheena suddenly exclaimed; she knew now why the name sounded so familiar. She had seen Lukea in her strange dreams she had had when she had fainted. Her dreams about Phoca Litoris and Caligo Lucis … Wait, Lucis? She glanced at Shin. His surname was also Lucis … Did that mean something?

"Shin, did you get your surname from your father or from Sheila?" Sheena asked.

Shin looked at her confusedly. "From Mom, but why do you ask?"

"Hmm … Is that the maiden name of Sheila?"

"Yes, Mom and Dad were never married and she wanted Lilly and me to get her name … But why do you want to know that now?"

"Then … Is that also my true surname?"

"Probably," Shin answered; he had given up by now to find out why she wanted to know all of this suddenly.

Sheena looked at the others. "I know where Lukea is. At least approximately."

"And where, if I'm allowed to ask?" Zelos gazed at her expectantly.

"Near Hima. You reach Lukea if you follow a river."

"And how do you know that, Sheen?" Shin inquired.

"I … dreamt of this village," Sheena replied reluctantly.

The others looked at her unbelievingly.

"I know it sounds stupid, but it's the only trace we have, isn't it?"

Shin nodded. "Sheen is right."

"So we're heading to Hima …" Zelos murmured. "After we have brought Lilly to Sebastian."

Seles seemed a little ashamed. "Um … Where exactly is Hima?"

"You don't know that?" Kuchinawa asked grinningly.

Seles glared at him. "I've been trapped in the abbey for years! How the hell am I supposed to know something like that?"

"Hima belongs to the former Sylvarant. If you fly to the west from here you're soon in Hima," Zelos explained.

"Alright then …" Seles sighed. "Someday I'll definitely be well versed in the Sylvarant part as well."

They said their goodbyes to Orochi, Igaguri and the remaining habitants of Mizuho and then left for Meltokio. When they entered the royal city and adjourned to Zelos' mansion several people threw compassionate glances at them.

"What's wrong with them?" Shin asked. "Are our clothes battered or why do they look at us as if we have to be pitied?"

"They're pitying Seles because she can't buy proper clothes for herself," Kuchinawa joked whereupon Seles hit him with her bag in which her sword was concealed.

"They're rather pitying you because your brain is so small! Besides, I can afford to buy proper clothes very well; after all, I'm not poor!" Seles spat at him.

"But you have to admit that you're clothes are really battered," Kuchinawa said while rubbing his new bump.

Zelos interrupted the little discussion of the two when they came closer to the mansion.

"What's going on over there?" In front of his house several of his employees as well as soldiers of the king were standing. "Excuse me, what's going on here?" he asked one of the soldiers.

"Ah, Chosen …" He sighed. "Come with me."

The soldier brought them into one room that had been the study of Zelos' father in the past. Later Zelos had only barely used the room; but Sebastian had always taken care of it so that it wasn't too dusty.

"What is …" Zelos wanted to asked when his gaze wandered through the room and stopped on the lower part of a lifeless body. His eyes widened because of shock and unbelief when he slowly walked around the table to be able to recognize the person. "No … No, that can't be … He can't be …"

Sheena walked towards him and put a hand on her mouth in shock. "Holy Martel …"

The others weren't less shocked when they saw the body.

"What happened? What happened to Sebastian?" Zelos asked the soldier, upset.

He was looking at Zelos full of compassion. "We still don't know exactly, but we assume that he fell from that ladder when he wanted to dust off the vase on the shelf and hit his head on the table. It was an accident. A housemaid found him, but it was too late."

Shin suddenly noticed something when he examined the body more closely. "Look, Zel … He's holding something in his hand …" The boy carefully pulled it out of the stiff hand. "Letters …" (He somehow reminds me of Conan here …)

"But why should he have those letters in his hands when he just wanted to dust off the vase? Wouldn't a cleaning cloth make more sense?" Kuchinawa remarked.

The soldier shrugged. "Maybe he was still conscious after he had hit his head on the table and grabbed them. Maybe it's his last will or something like that."

"But that really seems to be strange … If I had been still conscious I would've called for help and not grabbed some letters," Shin replied pensively.

"It was murder …" Zelos murmured.

The soldier shook his head. "No, we can definitely exclude that. The door was locked when the housemaid entered the room. She was seemingly searching for the cat you have taken care of for some weeks. She was probably afraid that the butler would neglect it and came here in spite of having some days off."

"It was Liliru …" Zelos muttered. "That fleabag murdered Sebastian and then scooted through the kitty door …"

"Zelos, that's ridiculous! How should a cat have killed Sebastian?" Seles asked.

"What do I know? But it has been this cat, I'm sure of it! It's totally evil!" Zelos shouted. "It murdered Sebastian …"

In the meantime, Shin took off the strap that held the letters together and looked at them. "Huh? They're all from one person … From a Jek Wilder … Who's that?" He gazed at Zelos questioningly.

He seemed confused. "That's … Seles' and my father … But what …"

"The last letter has been sent only a month ago," Shin stated.

"That's … That's impossible! Our father died fifteen years ago!"

Shin handed the letters to Zelos. "I think it would be best if you read them. Sebastian probably wanted that and that's why he grabbed them before he died."

"Sebastian … Just why did you have to die?" Zelos asked while tears were running down his cheeks.

* * *

Haa ... That's one of my favourite chapters. Yes, I'm evil, you should already know that. xD Poor Sebastian ... Well, the reason why he had to die will be explained in time.

But was it really an accident? Or is Zelos right and it was murder? And what about the strange letters Sebastian had in his hand? Are they really from Zelos' and Seles' father who is supposed to have died fifteen years ago?

To be continued ...


	73. The abduction

**Chapter 72: The abduction  
**

It was a strange transition from total heat to icy cold. As soon as they had reached the border of the desert the temperature sank noticeably until it was eventually icy again. Until now every piece of clothing had been too much, but now they couldn't have enough.

"Brrr, it's cold …" Genis jittered. "I think I prefer the heat after all …"

"I like the cold better. You can better concentrate," Raine remarked.

Lykia was a few steps ahead of them. The closer they got to Iselia the more impatient she got. She wanted back to her family as quickly as possible. "Over there is already the House of Salvation! It's not that far anymore!"

"But we probably won't reach Iselia today. The sun will set soon. We should stay in the House of Salvation tonight." Though Raine could understand Lykia it would've been pure insanity to travel even further, with these temperatures especially.

Lykia seemed to understand that as well. Half an hour later they arrived at the House of Salvation that was dived in a orange light by the setting sun.

Genis let himself fall on a bed with a sigh. "I'm looking forward to see Lloyd and Colette again. I wonder if Lloyd has maybe gotten a little smarter the last year and a half."

"I doubt it," Raine stated exhaustedly. "As far as I know him he has rather swung his sword instead of looking into a book."

"And Colette is probably still as clumsy as before and apologizes for every little thing," Genis said grinningly.

"Yes, probably," Raine laughed. "Those two will never change …" She lay down on a bed. "Oh, I'm tired … I'll sleep now …" As soon as she had said this she fell asleep.

Raine had the feeling to not have slept very long when she was woken up by some noises. Indeed it was still dark outside and the others were fast asleep. She rubbed her eyes and wondered what noise had woke her up when she suddenly heard quiet voices. She couldn't really understand what they were saying, but she was at least sure that the voices were coming from outside. When she adjourned to the window she saw some dark shadows sneaking away from the House of Salvation. One of them seemed to be formed very odd; his one shoulder was strangely curved. Was he perhaps carrying something?

They were once again speaking and Raine opened the window quietly to be able to understand them.

"We should hurry and run off before they notice the missing of their child," one of the shadows said.

"Zack will be pleased that we found another half-elf child. In this region there aren't so many," another one stated.

Raine was shocked. A half-elf child? She turned around quickly, but Genis was lying in his bed and fast asleep. She sighed with relief. When she looked out of the window again the shadows had walked away.

Raine came to the decision to follow them. They probably belonged to the gang the Renegades were searching for. The gang that had abducted Yuan. She thought shortly of waking up the others, but she decided against it. She didn't want to endanger the others unnecessarily.

She tip-toed quietly to the door and opened it.

_I'll come with you, Moon Healer._

"Lunpor!" Raine whispered in surprise before looking into the shining eyes of the moon wolf. Then she nodded. It was probably better when the wolf accompanied her.

They sneaked out of the House of Salvation. The shadows could barely be seen any longer, and she had to run to catch up with them. Then she followed them inconspicuously. If she found the hideout of this gang she could help the Renegades pretty much with it.

They now reached a rock face. It could only be seen hardly, but Raine was sure to see a cave. Was that perhaps the hideout of the gang? Raine turned around. They weren't too far away from the House of Salvation. She still watched how the shadows entered the cave, then she wanted to turn around and run back to the House of Salvation, but Lunpor suddenly started growling.

Shortly after that two men with swords appeared.

"Look who we have here. Do the half-elves come already voluntarily to us?" one of them asked.

"Although children are still suited better for the experiments," the other one said. "Well, Zack will probably still be glad."

Raine got her staff out. She would definitely not give up without a fight. Though she probably wouldn't have any time to cast spells and she wasn't that good at close combat. At this moment she was really glad to have Lunpor with her.

"Woah, don't tell me you want to fight! That's not the way. Veit, take care of the wolf."

The man named Veit nodded and took out a hand harp he started to play.

Raine raised an eyebrow and just wondered if he wanted to impress her with his musical performance or to calm down, when she saw out of the corner of her eye that a sword rushed towards her. She was able to dodge it, but she tripped. The next sword thrust came and she lifted her staff reflexively to parry. Her staff was useless after that; it almost broke in half.

Raine let the staff fall and rolled to the side to dodge the next attack. Why didn't Lunpor help her finally? But when she had time to look shortly after Lunpor she saw that he was peacefully sleeping. How could he do that right now? But then Raine had the thought that the harp play of the man named Veit had probably something to do with it.

"That's really slowly getting on my nerves," the guy, who had been attacking Raine the whole time, said. He put his sword away and took out a little bomb.

"Pyrros, what …" Veit wanted to ask.

"Just let me take care of it."

He lit the bomb by touching the wick with his thumb and index finger and then threw it into Raine's direction. She tried to seek shelter, but the little explosion knocked her over and she hit her head on a rock whereupon she was on the verge of blacking out.

"Hopefully you didn't overdo it," Veit said.

"Ah, don't worry, she's still alright."

She felt how she was lifted, then everything around her got black.

:::

She woke up with a extreme headache in a dark cell. Her view was blurry and so she didn't recognize immediately the person who was treating the laceration on her head.

"Yuan?"

The blue haired half-elf grinned at her. "I wouldn't have thought that we would meet here of all places."

Raine sat up carefully. "Where are we?"

"In the hideout of the gang that abducts half-elf children. In some cave near Iselia."

"Ah, right …"

Yuan got serious again. "How come you're here? And alone. Shouldn't you be traveling with Kratos and Genis?"

"We were on our way to Iselia because there's a Moonstone Shiver … But Kratos left us in Triet to introduce some more Servants of the Prophecy to their roles. We were just in the House of Salvation when I heard noises in the middle of the night. They were coming from some men of this gang who had just abducted a half-elf child … I followed them with Lunpor, but we were spotted …" Raine explained.

"Who's Lunpor?" Yuan wanted to know.

"He's a moon wolf, we found him in a cave underneath Lake Umacy. But … Where is he?" Raine looked around in the little cell, but Lunpor couldn't be seen anywhere.

"It seems he's kept somewhere else."

"Why did they captivate you?" Raine looked at him questioningly.

Yuan sighed. "I caught them red-handed. Of course they couldn't just let me go, so they took me with them. That was the first time my race was really useful because if I weren't a half-elf they would've probably just killed me. But apparently they're planning something with me. With you probably as well."

Raine nodded slowly. "They talked about some experiments … It seems like they need the children for that."

Yuan leaned against a wall. "Experiments … But they don't seem to be done here. I think this gang only abducts the children and hand them over to another organization. They're just mere henchmen. But I'm wondering what experiments those are …"

"It seemingly has something to do with the half-elf blood," Raine assumed.

"Not necessarily. They've also abducted human children, though not that many. I'm just surprised they're taking children for the experiments. It would probably attract less attention if they abducted old people. Besides, there was a similar case in Tethe'alla twenty years ago, only that less children but more adults disappeared. However, someday it got quiet again without anyone having ever found the responsible one," Yuan explained.

Raine frowned. "Do you think the persons behind all of this are now the same as back then?"

"Yes. Although I neither know why they stopped back then so sudden nor why they started it again now, I'm sure that they're the same persons."

Raine moaned and put her head on her tucked up legs. "Why has the world just to descend into chaos?"

"So that someone can save it," Yuan answered.

Suddenly they heard a jingle coming from keys. Somebody came to them and opened the cell. A man entered. He had spiky blonde hair and a tanned skin.

"Hello Raine. So that's how we meet again," he said.

Raine was speechless. Of course she recognized him; how would she ever have been able to forget him? Eventually she managed to say something after all: "Zack …"

* * *

Yeah, Raine's pretty stupid ... She should've woken up the others. But well, she thought she wouldn't be in danger ... ^^"

Veit and Pyrros - though they belong to the bad ones I like them pretty much. =) They're funny. ^^ You'll see later why. xD

Yay, Yuan's comeback. =p

But who's Zack? And why does Raine know him? Will the others find her and Yuan? Or will they escape themselves?

To be continued ...


	74. Terrible truth

**Chapter 73: Terrible truth  
**

The light of the candle was flickering, illuminating the letter Zelos was holding in his hand. The door was carefully opened.

"Zelos, you should go to sleep," Sheena said quietly.

"No. I can't sleep anyway."

"I understand. But please light some more candles. You'll ruin your eyesight otherwise."

Zelos didn't do anything to comply with Sheena's request. "It's alright the way it is."

"Zelos …"

"Go away, please. I want to be alone."

Sheena sighed and left the room. In the meantime, Zelos read the first letter again and again. It was from five years ago and Zelos just couldn't believe what his father had written to Sebastian.

:::

_Sebastian,_

_if you get this letter please don't tell anybody. Not even Zelos and Seles. If the Pope finds out that I'm still alive it could endanger all of us. That's the reason why I won't tell you where I am right now; even to send this letter means a great risk. But I want at least one person to know what happened back then, and I think you're the best fitting person for this._

_About fifteen years ago, when Seles wasn't born yet and Zelos was just two years old, I worked secretly together with the Pope. I don't even know anymore how it came to this. At the beginning I knew only little about what I was actually doing. I was supposed to analyze some results from experiments that were carried out on dangerous criminals. Supposedly it were experiments that were supposed to help mankind. In some way they even did, but not the way I thought. Furthermore, the experiments weren't only carried out on dangerous criminals but also on persons who had been especially abducted for this. They were mostly half-elves. The goal of the Pope was to find a poison that would kill half-elves but spare humans, elves and every other being. He then wanted to contaminate the rivers with this poison which would've eventually meant the death of all half-elves. But I didn't learn of this until much later._

_Sebastian, have you ever heard of the +Anima? They're persons with animal powers. There was a time when they weren't anything unusual and were known everywhere, although people had always been afraid of them. Though everybody could become a +Anima under certain circumstances it happened rather to children. If a child is close to death it can happen that they become a +Anima. However, from what animal the child gets their powers at that moment is more or less random. But most times they get them from animals nearby. There are differences between +Anima as well. Some of them can only transform certain parts of the body, others their whole body. Usually they're able to control their powers, but sometimes it can happen that they lose themselves and don't know anymore what they're doing._

_Well, whatever. These +Anima someday disappeared again, the cause for this is unknown to me. In any case there were some incidents during our experiments in which the subjects transformed into animals – almost like +Anima. But they couldn't control themselves and were more like monsters than animals. It was an unwanted side effect of the still incomplete poison. At this time I already started to wonder if what we were doing was really for the sake of mankind … or more precisely for the sake of every living being._

_Every now and then I was also allowed to examine the subjects – or in my eyes patients. That's how I got to know the half-elf Merina. It was probably love at first sight, but I still hesitated to admit it. After all, I was married to Mylene and even if we didn't really love each other we were good friends, so I didn't want to betray her. Merina was examined and found fitting. But it still should take some time for the poison to be tested on her._

_The Pope someday trusted me more and I was allowed to help producing the poison – though I thought it was medicine – and use it on the subjects. One day, after we had changed the poison once again because it didn't have the wanted effect, we tested the poison once again, but this time on a half-elf child. I didn't really like that, the more so as the transformation incidents had happened far more often lately. The child died as soon as we had instilled the poison into them. I was shocked and wanted to change the poison immediately, but the Pope was against it of course. He had reached his goal, at least if it didn't harm other beings. Just at this moment I realized that this had been his plan from the beginning though I just couldn't believe it. After all, his own daughter was a half-elf._

_Thereupon I stole the research results and fled together with Merina. But I couldn't free the other subjects because it would've attracted too much attention. I left Merina for the time being in a little shed near Meltokio and spoke immediately to the king. I told him everything what had happened, but the king didn't really want to believe me. But still he started an investigation. However, the Pope had been quick and had let every proof disappear. He could never be found guilty._

_I knew that he would be after me and the research results. I let the guard in front of my mansion increase; I barely left the house. But the Pope found still other ways to get to me. He abducted Zelos and demanded the research results of me. I knew that I must never give him the real ones, but I couldn't abandon Zelos either. So I gave him faked results. I was actually pretty sure that he would soon realize that they were faked, but first of all I wanted to imagine Zelos safe. However, the Pope left me alone for the time being. His hands were tied either way because the king kept an eye on him though there hadn't been any proofs for him having done anything wrong._

_Six years later the Pope had the opportunity again to continue his experiments. Of course he then found out that the results had been faked and he was once again after me. But this time a mere abduction wasn't enough for him._

_He incited Merina to kill Zelos so that Seles could become the Chosen. Merina had always found it unfair that Zelos, the son of Mylene and me, was the Chosen and not our daughter Seles. Maybe she also thought I would love Zelos more than Seles for this reason. In any case the Pope probably didn't have to do much convincing to coax Merina into killing Zelos. There was another advantage for the Pope: If Seles became the Chosen he could manipulate her easily. Zelos was already old enough to question things. He didn't let himself be manipulated that easily anymore whereas Seles was an unpolished diamond._

_But in the end Mylene sacrificed herself for Zelos, Merina was executed and Seles banished into the abbey. I was hit rock bottom and ready to give the real results to the pope so that he finally left me and my children alone. But it never came so far because somebody prevented me from doing so._

_His name was Tiroke Sage and he told me things that were so incredible that I couldn't really believe them at the beginning. He told me about a prophecy and that it would be my fate to not give the results to the Pope. He knew things of my life he couldn't know and so I believed him in the end that he was the prophet and that this prophecy really existed. He told me as well that Zelos and Seles would later play a big role in the fulfillment of the prophecy and that he would therefore protect them so that nobody could harm them._

_I trusted him and eventually refused to give the Pope the results. He threatened to kill my children, but I knew that the prophet wouldn't allow for that to happen. When the Pope eventually understood that I wouldn't give him what he wanted he had me brought to a mine in which I was supposed to labor until I gave him the results._

_Every now and then he visited me in the mine, but I kept being stubborn – for ten years. Then someday Tiroke came and helped me to escape. He then transformed into me and faked my death so that the Pope wouldn't search for me._

_Eventually the prophet brought me to Sylvarant, a world that exists next to Tethe'alla. Both worlds are connected and fight for the mana, but all of this are details that are not relevant at the moment. I then had to build up a new life in Sylvarant and that's how I came to dedicate myself to archeology. You know that I've always been interested in it._

_I want to see Zelos and Seles again, but I can't endanger them unnecessarily. Besides, Tiroke said that it wouldn't be my fate yet to see them again. I won't be able to see them until later, when the prophecy is slowly being fulfilled._

_I hope you still keep watch over Zelos and Seles. When time is convenient again I'll write you again, but I have to wait for Tiroke because only he can travel to Tethe'alla and bring you the letters._

_Jek Wilder_

:::_  
_

Zelos just couldn't believe what had happened. What his father had done. What the Pope had done. No wonder he had permanently tried to kill him.

Zelos let his hand sink; the letter fell on the table. Everything was so confusing. His father knew the prophet. Tiroke Sage … Sage? Was he perhaps akin to Raine and Genis? Or was that only a coincidence?

Zelos rubbed his temples. Additionally the matter with the experiments … The poison which was supposed to kill all half-elves … It didn't bear thinking about what would happen if the Pope got the research results into his hands.

But there was still something else … Two more things Zelos was thinking about. First of all the matter with the incidents, the transformations. Persons who transformed into animal like monsters who couldn't control themselves. Like the gorilla monster that had turned out to be a little girl … Did that mean the Pope had once again resumed his experiments? Did he try to produce the poison without the real research results? Did he experiment this time with children or had the girl be an exception?

And then the other thing Zelos was thinking about: +Anima. Persons who could transform their whole body into animals or only a certain part of it. Was Liliru one of them? A +Anima? And why did she kill Sebastian then? What sense did it make? Zelos grabbed the next letter. His father had written this one about a year and a half ago.

:::

_Sebastian,_

_once again I'm getting in touch with you. But this time it's not really urgent. I just want to tell you that I'm fine._

_Sylvarant and Tethe'alla are now united and Cruxis toppled. As I heard Zelos had a hand in it. I'm proud of him. Finally this whole Chosen crap has come to an end and at least he won't have to agree to a marriage only because of the oracle of Cruxis like me._

_I hope Seles is fine as well. She's probably a real beauty by now. In my imagination she looks like Merina. I long for the day I'm allowed to see Zelos and Seles again …_

_I'm still dedicating myself to archeology, but I have to admit that I'm not really successful. Totally contrary to Raine Sage. She's a real luminary regarding archeology. I was granted to talk to her several times, she's really intelligent – but most half-elves are. Yes, once again I have something to do with half-elves … And it would just be terrible if the Pope could make his plans come true. As far as I know Tiroke has abstracted the research results out of my study and brought them to a safe place. I actually wanted him to destroy them, but he said they would be necessary to produce the antidote if the Pope manages to poison the rivers. Although an antidote wouldn't help much in my opinion because the poison we produced back then killed immediately. But Tiroke is the prophet, he probably knows what he says. We can only pray that it will never come this far …_

_I'll write you again soon,_

_Jek Wilder_

Now his father knew Raine as well, it got constantly better. Zelos sighed. This letter hadn't really given him any answers. Neither regarding the location of his father nor regarding anything else.

There was only one letter left his father has written a month ago.

_Sebastian,_

_the prophecy starts to be fulfilled! Tiroke says the first Servants of the Prophecy are on their way and it wouldn't take too long until Zelos and Seles start their journey as well! Soon I'll see them again! After I had to wait for fifteen years … I'm looking forward to it, but I'm also afraid … What if they hate me? For me having left them behind … But I probably didn't have a choice …_

_Tiroke told me of an old village. It's called Lukea and is near Hima. I assume he didn't tell me of this village without a reason. Apparently something will happen there … I want to search for Lukea, but Tiroke said I should wait until I meet four persons who are searching for Lukea as well. But I'm not sure if I can wait so long. What Tiroke told me about the village is just amazing! I want to see it at all costs! I would like to speak to the Miko!_

_Well, who knows, when I write you the next time I'm maybe already in this legendary village._

_Jek Wilder_

:::_  
_

So his father had searched for Lukea … Was he perhaps there right now?

Zelos leaned back with a sigh and rubbed his eyes. Would he see his father in Lukea again? He wasn't really sure if he wanted that, after everything he had learned through the letters. For years he had thought that his father was dead, and now he suddenly found out that he was still alive. Why had he only contacted Sebastian? Why not with his children? Zelos just couldn't understand it. He didn't want to understand it. In his opinion their father had abandoned them.

Suddenly Zelos noticed that something had been attached to the envelope of the last letter by a paper-clip. It was a single paper; something was written on it in a spidery handwriting. Zelos immediately recognized the handwriting, he had seen his butler write often enough. The letter was addressed to him …

:::

_My dear Master Zelos,_

_when you read this letter I've probably fallen asleep forever. I'm writing this letter because I feel that my time will soon be up._

_I hope you found the letters of your father and read them. I know that you're now probably angry at him because he didn't get in touch with you, but you have to understand him. He didn't want to endanger you and your sister. That's why I didn't tell you either that your father is still alive and that he has contacted me. But now you have the right to learn of it, the more so as you probably will soon meet your father again._

_I don't know if you can still remember him well, but he was a good man who treated everybody always with respect. Even when he still was the Chosen he never looked down on others and always helped where he could. It's a shame that the Pope used this benevolence for his goals by letting your father believe he would work on a medicine … Promise me that you bring the Pope to justice for that! Somebody like him mustn't get away scot-free!_

_It's a pity that I probably won't experience anymore how young Master Ashton and little Miss Lilly grow up and that I won't be able to see the children of you and Miss Sheena either, but then again I'm an old man. I've already served the Wilders when your father wasn't even born yet and thus I've seen many children growing up._

_But now it's time for me to leave this world. You may rest assured that I will always watch over you and your family._

_Your butler and friend Sebastian Silent_

:::_  
_

Zelos stood up angrily. So Sebastian had known that he would die soon, though he had thought of a death by infirmity and not of a coward murder.

Zelos knocked over the chair, swept everything away from the table, kicked against the shelf, but nothing helped to reduce his anger. Why hadn't Sebastian told him how bad he was feeling? Why hadn't he noticed it? Then he wouldn't have left Sebastian alone and then this damned critter wouldn't have been able to kill him … It was all his fault. He should have noticed how weak Sebastian had gotten by now. He had been so naïve and had thought Sebastian would also raise his children … And their children … And the children after that … The thought that Sebastian would die someday had never crossed his mind. In his imagination he had been immortal … And now he was dead. Zelos still couldn't really believe it. Something inside him was waiting for Sebastian to come through the door any moment and ask him if everything was alright and why he was producing such a noise in the middle of the night.

His heart beat paused for a moment when the door was really opened …

* * *

I like this chapter ... It's so sad and shocking and ... dramatic! x3

By the way, the idea of the +Anima is not by me, I took it from the same-named manga. ^^ It's really good by the way. ;) So, this was the first crossover ... somehow. xD Because none of the characters of +Anima will appear in this story.

Well ... So, Zelos' father is still alive and his name is Jek ... Wasn't there already a person with this name ...? ;)

If I'm correctly the Pope never died in the game, and because he doesn't seem to be like a person who just lives a quiet life I thought he should do something evil in this story ... And so I thought of all this. xD And because not much is said about Zelos' father in the game I just made him the way I wanted him to be. ^^

Well, the door opens, but is it really Sebastian (or rather his ghost)?

To be continued ...


	75. Purposes of vodka

**Chapter 74: Purposes of vodka  
**

"You know this guy, Raine?" Yuan asked in surprise.

Raine put on a grim face. "Yeah, unfortunately …"

"Come on, we had much fun together, hadn't we?" Zack asked while grabbing her chin.

She freed herself from him. "You only took advantage of me! You were only interested in me because you wanted to mug the ruins of Asgard!"

"Ah, you can't say it like that, Raine. What will your blue haired friend think of me? I really would've liked to score with you, but your little guardian unfortunately got in the way … He also messed with our raid. Not only did he hide the Crown of Heaven, no, he also prevented our further attack."

Raine looked confused. "He … prevented it? But he … The explosion … Does that mean he's alive? Keith's alive?"

Zack shrugged. "At least he looked pretty alive to me when he thwarted our plans. But I wouldn't be sad if he died after that. But well, it's certain that he isn't here right now … How about we refresh the past a little bit?" He came closer to Raine, but Yuan stepped in front of her.

"Don't touch her!"

Zack sighed. "Just how do you do this, Raine? Every time we meet you have a guardian. Well, whatever. You'll soon be as good as dead anyway. Even if you survive the experiments you then probably won't have the will to live anymore." Zack laughed quietly. "It's actually too bad about you, Raine." He left the cell and Yuan and Raine were once again alone.

"How come you know this guy?" Yuan wanted to know.

Raine sighed and started to explain. "Genis and I lived for some time in Asgard in the past. We met Keith there and befriended him pretty fast. He was very nice and had an incredible knowledge about archeology. Well, one day Zack appeared. He pretended to be interested in archeology as well and we worked together for a while. But in reality he and his gang were only after the treasures of the ruins. You probably already heard of the Crown of Earth and the Crown of Heaven. They're pretty valuable … While we were in the ruins Zack was probably only thinking about how to steal those treasures. One day Asgard was attacked without any warning … By Zack's group."

"Ah, right, I heard of it … Half the city was destroyed back then, right?"

Raine nodded. "They had bombs and catapults; it almost seemed as if they wanted to conquer the city. But all of this was only a red herring so that Zack was able to steal the treasures. However, Keith got in his way …" Raine suddenly looked grim. "He stole the Crown of Earth himself! I'll never forgive him for that!"

"And the Crown of Heaven?" Yuan asked.

"He hid it so that Zack wouldn't find it. In the meantime, it wasn't safe anymore in Asgard; Zack's group was still attacking. Keith then ordered me and Genis to flee … We were supposed to travel with a group of merchants to Iselia. Keith then gave me the Crown of Earth and said that I would need it one day and that it's important that I keep it … I tried several times to get rid of it, but it always came back to me … It was almost like a curse."

"What happened to Keith? Did he flee together with you?"

Raine shook her head. "No. He wanted to stay in Asgard to stop the attack and later help with the rebuilding. But when he ran back into the city …" Raine looked pained. "A bomb flew directly in his direction and then … there was a … huge explosion … I thought … I thought he would be dead … But if he was able to stop the attack, then … Then he must've survived it …"

"You loved him," Yuan realized.

"I … Maybe … He was definitely important to me …" Raine murmured quietly. "And Genis liked him as well …" Raine leaned back against the wall again. "But sometimes he acted like a fa … ther …" Raine's eyes suddenly widened. "Oh no …"

"What's wrong?" Yuan asked, puzzled.

Suddenly Raine started laughing while bitter tears were running down her cheeks. "Oh, I hate him! How dare he play around with my feelings?"

Yuan looked at her confusedly. "What are you talking about, Raine?"

"Keith is the prophet! That's it! No wonder he survived the explosion; the prophet doesn't die that easily! He … watched us the whole time … And made a fool out of us … out of _me_!"

Yuan still didn't really understand her. "Alright … This Keith is the prophet – though that isn't for sure, is it? And what exactly is now your problem?"

Raine stood up and ignored the question. "We have to get out of here somehow …" She pulled at the bars, as if she had enough strength to tear them out.

"Raine!" Yuan said reproachfully. "Don't just change topics!"

"Can't you use your magic? Ah, probably not … You can probably also only use it when you have a weapon in your hand, just like me …"

"Raine, answer me!" Yuan grabbed her shoulders.

Raine looked angrily at the ground. "The prophet … is my father. You understand? He knew for years what would happen to me and Genis, what we'll have to bear and he didn't do anything against it! He just let it happen …" Tears were forming in her eyes.

Yuan enfolded her in his arms. "He probably couldn't do anything against it. Though I don't know what you've been through it was probably fate …"

"That's no apology, only an excuse …" Raine murmured while leaning against Yuan.

Suddenly Yuan flinched.

"What's wrong?" Raine asked.

"Ah, it's nothing …" he stated with a pained grimace while holding his abdomen.

"You're hurt!" Just now Raine realized that his shirt was stained by blood. "Let me see!"

"It's alright, it's not that bad, only a little scratch …"

Raine looked at him sternly. "Yuan, lie down immediately and let me examine the wound!"

Yuan sighed and obeyed. He had already bandaged the wound with a stripe of his shirt as good as possible, but the wound had to be cleaned and disinfected before it became infected.

"Damn it, if I had my staff I could just heal it …" Raine cursed. "I will ask for water, alcohol and dressing material."

"Of course they will also give it to you as friendly as they are," Yuan remarked sarcastically.

"Just let me handle it." Raine walked towards the bars and called for a guard. She talked to him, then he seemed to give in and got what she wanted to have.

"What did you say to him?" Yuan wanted to know.

Raine smirked. "I told him that he could be infected by bad illnesses if your wound became infected."

"He can also get those illnesses without my wound becoming infected …" Yuan replied.

"But we don't have to reveal that to him. If he's not so bright it's his own fault." She started to clean his wound with a cloth. When she was finished with it she warned: "Look out, it will burn a little bit."

Yuan clenched his teeth when she disinfected the wound. It really burned like hell, but Yuan knew that already. In the four thousand years he had already been living he had already had more than one wound that had to be disinfected. When Raine put a fresh bandage on his wound Yuan noticed the vodka Raine had used for disinfecting. "He gave you vodka?" He grinned and tossed one down. "And such a good one as well … I'll never mistrust your persuasions again, Raine!"

"Look out that you don't get drunk. I think it would only get us into trouble."

Yuan grinned. "But when we're drunk this whole situation probably won't look that bad anymore. Come on, take a sip."

Raine first declined, but eventually Yuan could persuade her after all. "The others will definitely find us soon anyway … At least if my staff is still lying where I let it fall."

"You see! So, let us celebrate our speedy rescue!"

Raine shook her head smilingly. You probably could do something like that only with Yuan. (Um, with Zelos probably as well … xD)

Not even an hour later they were hopelessly drunk and giggling the whole time so that somebody noticed their state.

"Who the hell gave the captives vodka?" Zack yelled at his men.

"Um … Well, that was me … She needed it to disinfect his wound …" the guard replied sheepishly.

"You moron! Why did you give her something? And also the best vodka we have!" Zack spit at him. Then he rubbed his eyes. "Argh, it can't be changed any longer anyway … But at least make sure that they're quiet!"

"I think we don't have to take care of that anymore," Veit said. "They're already asleep."

"At least something …" Zack growled before tramping away.

* * *

Yeah, that's right, here are some Yuan x Raine hints. xD It will be even more in the next chapters because I didn't want to make it too easy for Kratos and Raine. ^^

So now they're drunk ... What will the others say if they find them in this state? xD

To be continued ...


	76. Glimpse of the past

**Chapter 75: Glimpse of the past  
**

Zelos stared at the door, hoping that it was really Sebastian who would enter the room. But of course he knew that this was impossible. But still a part inside of him believed in that. This part was of course more disappointed when it wasn't Sebastian but Sheena who entered the room.

She folded her arms in front of her chest when she saw the ravaged room. "Zelos, do you think Sebastian comes back to life if you destroy half the furnishing? Besides, you're the only one who is hurt by kicking the furniture, after all – no matter if you believe me or not – the furniture can't feel any pain. So calm down again, alright? Lilly has just fallen asleep after she has bawled her eyes out, and I'm not keen on having to read another bedtime story to her."

"Lilly noticed that with Sebastian?" Zelos asked, depressed.

"Not wholly. She knows that something has happened but not exactly what. Fortunately she hasn't seen Sebastian's corpse. But she realized that we're all depressed and that worked her over. Someday she will probably ask where Sebastian is." She sighed. "What's written in the letters?"

Zelos gave them to her without a word. Sheena took them and read them through, her eyes widening every now and then. When she was finished she looked pale. "The girl who was a monster …"

"The Pope probably resumed his experiments and that was the result," Zelos stated. "We should've never let the Pope escape … I knew we would really regret it someday …"

"But as long as he doesn't have the real research results …" Sheena said.

"That doesn't make it any better. He'll continue to abduct innocent children to experiment with them, and who knows if he doesn't manage to produce the poison by chance someday? Then we could say farewell to the half-elves within days." Zelos looked grim. "We have to find him somehow and hold him up before even more children end up like the girl from Mizuho."

Sheena lowered her head. "You're right …" Then she shook her head. "But we can't take care of that now as well! We have to fulfill the prophecy."

Zelos paced up and down through the room. "But we can't let the Pope do as he pleases either!"

"We should trust the prophet …" Sheena murmured. "He probably knows when we have to intervene."

"The prophet can kiss my ass! Why didn't he tell us that Sebastian would die? We could've prevented his homicide!"

"Zelos, it was an accident! And besides, you read Sebastian's letter. He would've probably died of infirmity anyway," Sheena said.

"Do you want to say it doesn't matter that he died now and not in perhaps two weeks?" Zelos spit at her.

"No, I didn't mean it like that and you know that! But maybe it was just Sebastian's fate to die …"

"You mean it was his fate to be murdered!"

Sheena sighed. "Zelos …"

"No, Sheena! This Liliru is a +Anima, I'm sure of it! That's how she was able to murder Sebastian and run off as a cat after it!" Zelos explained in an upset tone.

"But your father wrote that they existed a long time ago."

"So what? Now they've just come back again! It makes sense, after all, children are in danger again and need such supernatural abilities! And besides, Liliru is nowhere to be found, is she? Yes, she's clever … She knows that I would wring her neck if I got her in my hands!" Madness and lust to kill were glittering in Zelos' eyes.

"Zelos, please!" Sheena begged. "Come to your senses again!"

"Oh, I don't have to, I'm still pretty much in my right mind. If I weren't, I would already be searching for this damned critter," Zelos replied bitterly.

Suddenly Sheena started to sob.

"Sheena, what's wrong?" Zelos asked confusedly.

"You … You're frightening me …"

Zelos was shocked. "What? Why?" He enfolded her in his arms.

"Because you're suddenly so different … You look even at me as if I were your own personal enemy …"

"Really?" Zelos murmured quietly. "I'm sorry, Sheena … Sebastian's death just works me over so much … Maybe I should just sleep a little bit … You'll see, tomorrow morning I won't be that frightening anymore."

Sheena nodded. "Let's go to bed …"

:::

_Caligo was walking through Lukea and was greeted friendly by several persons. He had already been living here for about seven years and he couldn't imagine anymore to ever leave this village again. He had everything here he needed. A wonderful wife and a cute little daughter. And the next baby was already on the way and would soon see the light of day._

"_Sheila, don't tease Zadora like that!" Phoca warned her daughter._

"_I'm just playing!" the little black haired girl replied grinningly._

"_Just let her do as she pleases," Caligo said while sitting down next to his wife on the riverbank. "If Zadora doesn't reprimand her it doesn't seem to bother him that much."_

_The blue-silver tiger indeed didn't complain at all while the little Sheila was pulling at his whiskers._

"_Mommy, can I ride on Zadora?" Sheila asked now._

"_If he allows it," Phoca answered._

_The little girl looked at the tiger with puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeease!"_

"_Alright …" Zadora grumbled while letting the girl climb his back._

_Caligo watched it amusedly. "It's incredible how such a dangerous tiger lets himself be tamed by a little girl and transforms into a soft pussycat."_

"_You shouldn't let him hear that, he can still bite," Phoca remarked._

"_Ah, you would keep him from it anytime."_

"_Would I?"_

_Caligo kissed his wife and patted her curved belly. "It won't take that long anymore …"_

_Phoca nodded. "It's a girl, I'm sure of it."_

"_She probably will be as beautiful as her mother." Caligo gave Phoca another kiss, then he stood up again. "I have to go to the temple; Master Jin wanted to show me something."_

_Phoca looked at him confusedly, but Caligo just shrugged. "Probably some dusted documents he has found in the depths of the cramped drawers."_

_He adjourned to the temple where Master Jin was already waiting for him. "Come with me, Caligo."_

_The young man followed him into the interior of the temple where important scrolls and books were stored. Master Jin took out a scroll and spread it on a table._

_Caligo looked at the characters, runes to be more specific, more closely, but he couldn't read them. "Ryunish runes? Shall I get Phoca so that she deciphers them?"_

"_Not necessary." Master Jin smiled. "I know very well what's written here, after all, I was the one who wrote this document."_

"_What?" Caligo looked at him as if he were crazy. "This document is probably ancient! And even if you're not the youngest anymore, you're definitely not … I don't know … five thousand years old!"_

_Master Jin continued smiling. "You're flattering me, Caligo. The document and I are not five thousand but more than ten thousand years old."_

"_That's impossible! You're insane!" Caligo exclaimed and already wanted to leave the temple again._

"_It's the truth. I'm the prophet. See for yourself."_

_Caligo turned around unwillingly and watched how the old man turned into a young man with black hair and shining blue eyes._

"_How is that … possible?" Caligo wondered._

"_Like I already said, I'm the prophet. And this," he pointed at the scroll, "is the prophecy with all its annotations. I will read it to you so that your fate comes true."_

_When Caligo eventually left the temple two hours later he was totally confused. It felt like Master Jin – or the prophet – had told him a fairytale, a nice story that didn't have anything to do with reality. But even if the thoughts were riding a merry-go-round in his mind, one thought kept being clear: the Tainted Child. It was able to destroy the world and create a whole new one. Probably a better one in which there was no discrimination … He remembered the time before he had come to Lukea. He had always been on the run, only because he was a half-elf. His mother had been killed because of that. Only because humans were too weak to accept differentness … But if he could end all of this with the help of the Tainted Child … Shouldn't he also do it?_

_He walked home pensively. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize how the wind seemed to push him away and how the rain slashed him. He only came around again when suddenly one of Phoca's pupils ran nervously towards him._

"_Caligo-sama, Miko-sama is in labor!"_

"_What?" Caligo exclaimed in surprise before hurrying home. When he entered the room the cry of a baby could already be heard._

_Caligo rushed into the room in which his wife was lying. Her eyes were sparkling while she cuddled the newborn. "It's a girl, just like I said! I think I'll call her Sheena."_

_Caligo gave her a kiss on the forehead and nodded. "Yes, that's a nice name."_

_Then suddenly a Ryunish rune appeared on the forehead of the little baby._

_Phoca looked surprised and happy at the same time. "Caligo, she's a Servant of the Prophecy! She's the Earth Healer! So the prophecy finally starts to be fulfilled."_

_However, Caligo wasn't really happy. Rather shocked. He drew back from his daughter and was totally pale. "That … can't be … That mustn't be! I can't … But … Argh!" Agitated, he left the room._

_Here and now he had the chance to prevent the prophecy from the outset by killing the Earth Healer. But could he really go so far and kill his own daughter who had just seen the light of day?_

_He asked himself this question for days, barely left his room and had sleepless nights. One day he eventually knew that it couldn't go on like that and that he had to do something. So he grabbed a knife and adjourned to the cradle in which the little Sheena was sleeping placidly. He held the knife above her little body and said, as if he wanted to encourage himself with it: "The Earth Healer has to die … Even if it's my own daughter!" But he still hesitated._

_The next moment Phoca came into the room and let the laundry she was holding in her arms fall to the ground. "Caligo … What are you doing there?" Her voice was trembling; her eyes were widened by shock. Slowly she moved to her daughter._

"_I have to do it! I have to kill her!" Caligo said desperately. "She's the Earth Healer … I have to prevent the fulfillment of the prophecy …"_

"_No … You mustn't do that! If the prophecy isn't fulfilled the world will descend into chaos!" Phoca now took her little daughter in her arms. Suddenly Sheila came out of the wardrobe and clung to her mother, frightened._

_Caligo held the knife firmly in his hand. "Give me the baby."_

"_No! Never! Over my dead body!" Phoca ran with her two daughters out of the house._

_Caligo followed her. It was in the middle of the night. His wife ran in the direction that led out of the village; she wanted to flee. When Caligo had almost caught up to her Zadora suddenly appeared and attacked him._

"_You betrayed Phoca's trust! Traitor!" the tiger roared._

_Caligo stabbed Zadora with his knife and the tiger let go of him._

"_You'll never get the Earth Healer! I'll take care of that!" Zadora promised him before he rushed away._

"_We will see," Caligo murmured; he gave up for the time being to follow his wife and the two children. He would definitely find them someday._

:::_  
_

Sheena woke up drenched in sweat. She couldn't believe what she had dreamt right now. Had it even been a dream? Or rather a glimpse of the past?

She was trembling terribly and she was totally confused. Tears were running down her cheeks. Just what was all of this supposed to mean? Were Phoca and Caligo really her parents? Had everything happened like in her dream? But that meant that she had been born in Lukea, this mysterious village nobody knew of … And what about Zadora? Since when was he able to speak? Or rather, since when couldn't he anymore? Did Shin even know that he could speak?

Where was her father now? Was he still alive? Was he still after her life? Sheila had already described in her farewell letter that their father had tried to kill Sheena shortly after her birth, seemingly without a reason. But now she knew why. He wanted to prevent the fulfillment of the prophecy, awaken the Tainted Child and create a new world … Weren't that also the aims of the Chorior? Was he perhaps part of this group? Had he maybe even found it himself? Was he the leader of the Chorior? Why had he then let his wife and Sheila be killed? He had loved them, hadn't he? Or didn't that matter to him as long as he got to Sheena?

She was so confused; her head was spinning, she constantly saw the dream before her eyes. She noticed something. The prophet had shown Caligo the documents of the prophecy … And only because of the documents Caligo had learned of the Tainted Child … So it was the prophet's fault that her father had tried to kill her. He had known what would happen. Did it had to happen like that? Was that fate?

Sheena leaned back tiredly. Just when would she get the answers to all of her questions?

* * *

Muahahaha! xD So, is Sheena's father really the leader of the Chorior? And will he really try to kill Sheena? Who knows ... Hehehe. xD

To be continued ...


	77. Two brawlers and a mighty hangover

**Chapter 76: Two brawlers and a mighty hangover  
**

"Genis, wake up!" The young half-elf woke up when somebody constantly shook his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked dozily.

"Your sister's gone!" Lykia answered. "And Lunpor as well!"

Genis was immediately awake. "What? And you're sure that the two of them aren't only out for a walk?"

"I think in that case Raine would've left us a notice," Keyo said, seeming relatively calm.

"That's true … We should search for her …"

But their search was pretty unsuccessful. Though they were grazing the vicinity they just didn't find a trace of Raine and Lunpor. But in exchange they encountered the Renegades who were still searching for Yuan. Surprisingly, Regal and Presea were with them as well.

When Genis saw the pink haired girl, who was slowly growing up to a young woman, he started stammering and blushing – totally uncool in his opinion, but what could he do against it? "H-Hello Presea …"

"Hello Genis," Presea replied. "I didn't know you were here as well. Where's Raine?"

"That's exactly what we want to know," Lykia said. "She disappeared tonight, together with her wolf."

Regal folded his arms in front of his chest. "I have the feeling that she's where Yuan is as well. The question is only how we're supposed to find those two."

"The more so as we have already turned every little stone. I really don't know anymore where we're still supposed to search," Teren, Yuan's right hand, remarked.

Keyo looked pensive. "But they have to be somewhere here … In a cave."

"I haven't seen any cave far and wide. And how do you even get the idea they could be in a cave?" Teren wanted to know.

Keyo was playing with his sword sheepishly. "Ah, it's just a thought …"

The next moment they heard the noise of Rheairds coming closer.

Genis suddenly panicked. "Oh no … He'll definitely kill me …"

"Who?" Presea asked confusedly.

Her question was answered when Kratos and Riki landed near them. While the little girl ran happily to her brother Kratos looked around, first puzzled, then grimly. "Where is Raine?"

"Ehehe …Well, you know …" Genis started sheepishly.

"Genis!" Kratos exclaimed while looking threateningly at the half-elf.

"Yeah, Holy Martel, she disappeared!" Genis admitted.

Kratos stared at Genis unbelievingly. "What? Why didn't you watch over her better? And what about you two?" Kratos looked at Keyo and Lykia reproachfully.

"We're not her babysitters, okay? And contrary to you I need my sleep and can't keep an eye on Raine the whole night!" Genis defended himself.

"I think first of all you need to calm down. It's helping nobody if we're putting the blame on each one of us," Regal tried to calm down the two.

Kratos paced up and down, disturbed. "Do you have a clue where she could be?"

"Probably at the same place Lord Yuan is as well – which doesn't really help us," Teren said. "Well, this boy says they're in a cave." He pointed at Keyo.

"In a cave?" Kratos asked while looking around. There were many rock faces and little mountains, so it wasn't unlikely that Raine and Yuan were held captive in a cave. He let his wings appear. "You'll continue searching on the ground, I'll try to find something from above." With this he soared up.

"Hm, not bad. Maybe we have a better chance with that," Teren said, once again chewing on his toothpick. "Alright, let's go."

Half an hour later Kratos landed near the others again. "I found something, follow me!" He ran ahead; the others didn't even have the time to say something. He led them near one of the rock faces. Raine's broken staff was lying there.

"She has to be somewhere near," Kratos said.

"Look! Here's blood!" Lykia remarked while pointing at a little rock.

Kratos seemed angry. "If I get the guys who hurt Raine they'll wish to have never been born …"

"Up there is a cave!" Riki exclaimed.

Kratos didn't need to hear that a second time and flew up. The others followed him on the ground.

"Kratos, wait!" Genis yelled while following a small path. Of course the swordsman didn't want to listen. He rushed into the cave as if every second counted. He gave the many enemies who got in his way short shrift. Eventually he had dug his way to the cells. He quickly blew the cell door up with his magic.

Genis suddenly bumped into the swordsman when he abruptly stopped. The half-elf just wanted to ask why he was stopping when Lykia said: "Oh …"

Genis looked past Kratos and knew immediately why the swordsman had stopped. Raine and Yuan were lying in front of them – though Genis' sister was clinging to Yuan like a drowning person to a piece of wood. The two seemed slowly to wake up.

"Why're ya producing such a noise?" Yuan asked dozily.

"We can leave again if you want that," Kratos grumbled, scowling.

"And I thought he had already been furious earlier … But that's nothing in comparison with now! Around him the first thunderheads are beginning to form … It won't take too long until the first person will be struck by lightning," Lykia whispered to Genis.

"I think so, too …" Genis murmured.

Raine slowly set up and held her head. "Oh, I have the feeling as if I was overrun by a herd of elephants …"

"I'm not feeling any better," Yuan remarked.

Kratos' gaze was wandering through the cell when he suddenly noticed something, and his face darkened even more. He picked up an empty bottle that was lying on the floor. Even without seeing the label the others could put two and two together to know that alcohol had been inside.

"Genis, we should quickly seek shelter before the first lightning strikes!" Lykia whispered and Genis nodded. The two quickly stepped back from the swordsman who looked anything else than cheery.

"Could you explain this to me?" Kratos asked angrily while holding the empty bottle in front of Raine's and Yuan's faces.

"Don't shout like that …" Yuan murmured while holding his head.

"We needed the alcohol to disinfect," Raine said quietly.

"To disinfect? Good, but probably not all of the vodka, right?"

Yuan shrugged. "Yeah, okay, we maybe indulged in one, two sips … So what?"

After that the blow-up of Kratos had to come. "'So what'? We were almost worried sick about you and you get drunk?" Every normal human would've probably flinched now, but Raine was first of all not a human and secondly anything else than normal – in Genis' opinion at least.

"What else should we have done with it? Pouring it away?" Raine asked who was slowly getting angry. She endured Kratos' hard look without blinking. Somebody standing between them would've immediately dropped dead, so deadly were their glares.

"Please don't be so loud," Yuan begged.

"That was probably Yuan's idea, wasn't it? He coaxed you into this, right?" Kratos wanted to know.

Genis rolled his eyes. This could take some time.

"Why do you think that?" Raine stared at him angrily.

"It doesn't suit you," Kratos answered. "You wouldn't do something like that on your own." He seemed to be pretty sure about it and Genis had to admit that he couldn't imagine either that Raine would've grabbed the bottle in such a situation on her own.

"How do you want to know that?" Raine's voice was suddenly totally calm – no good sign.

"I know you." Maybe Kratos shouldn't have said this. Genis knew that his sister would be upset by this – even if he didn't really know why. Because as far as Genis could evaluate it was the truth. He remembered very well how Kratos seemed to have known several times what Raine was thinking and how the two had then been talking about things nobody else was able to understand. But maybe because it was the truth and Raine knew it, she struggled so much against it. The mind of women was just a mystery and would probably forever be.

Raine shook her head vehemently. "No, no, you don't know me! The whole thing with the vodka was my idea! I coaxed Yuan into drinking it with me!"

Yuan didn't give an answer to this, he was just whimpering quietly because Kratos and Raine were still so loud, and that only worsened his headache. But Genis still knew that Raine had lied. It was only her defiant try to show Kratos that he didn't know her after all.

"You're lying," Kratos said.

"Really? Are you so sure about that?" Raine asked calmly.

"I interrupt you discussion really reluctantly, but wouldn't it be best if we left the cave first of all?" Regal asked, having watched the whole scene with a raised eyebrow. For him and Presea it was probably pretty unusual to see Kratos and Raine like that.

Raine helped Yuan up and then walked with him past Kratos without looking at him once. The others followed them silently until Raine suddenly stopped.

"Lunpor! He still has to be here somewhere!"

"Let's just leave him here," Kratos replied whereupon he got the next deadly glare from Raine, but that didn't interest him in the slightest.

Genis, who was standing next to Keyo and Riki, overheard a little conversation of the two siblings which was to bother him for a long time.

"Keyo, they're hating each other!" Riki said desperately.

"Nonsense. They're not hating each other," her older brother replied.

"What if they don't …"

Keyo put a hand on the head of his sister calmingly. "Don't worry. If we don't intervene too much in this matter everything will end well. Besides, we would probably sense it if their relationship didn't develop like it should."

"You're hopefully right …" Riki murmured.

Genis was wondering about what this was supposed to mean, but he didn't really have the time to continue thinking about it because the next moment Raine appeared again with Lunpor. Genis hadn't even noticed that his sister had walked away to search for the moon wolf.

"The whole cave is totally deserted … They all fled. Though I wanted to find out where the children have been sent …" Raine said with a sigh.

"In any case this area should be safe again for the time being. I don't think that Zack's gang will come back here," Yuan said.

"Zack's gang? You mean THE Zack?" Genis wanted to know of his sister.

She nodded. "Yes, seemingly he gave up to steal valuable treasures from Asgard and now rather abducts innocent half-elf children so that somebody can carry out some experiments on them."

"How terrible …" Presea murmured.

"Who is this Zack?" Kratos wanted to know.

"That's none of your business!" Raine spit at him.

How long would it still go on like that? Genis just couldn't understand why the two had to argue every few days though it was so obvious that they liked each other. But maybe they needed this.

When they had left the cave Yuan was first of all surrounded by the Renegades who hadn't come with them into cave. He was overwhelmed by questions about his well-being and seemed to wish nothing more than to be left alone to deal with the hangover he got.

"Sir, I think we'll take you back to the base first of all. My communicator doesn't have any energy left, and I don't believe that you want Kacey to have to worry about you any longer, right?" Teren asked, though it didn't really sound like a question but more like an order – whereby you could wonder who really called the shots.

"I don't care as long as I get a glass of water, headache tablets and my peace and quiet," the leader of the Renegades said.

"That should be possible," Teren stated before turning to the others. "Thank you for helping us to find Lord Yuan." He already wanted to adjourn to his Rheaird when Kratos held him back.

"Would it be possible for us to borrow some Rheairds from you? We only have two, but we need more for our further journey."

"Of course, no problem," Teren replied.

"You'll probably come by someday again, right?" Yuan asked.

"Unfortunately we have to …" Kratos growled.

"What's that supposed to mean? I wouldn't have thought you would get so unfriendly after we haven't seen in more than a year and a half!" Yuan replied angrily.

"Have I been much friendlier a year and a half ago? If that has been the case I'm terribly sorry." Kratos turned away from Yuan.

Genis was pretty sure that he only was so gruff to Yuan because of the scene in the cave. But then again they hadn't really been best friends two years ago either … But still Yuan had given a little bit of his mana to Kratos when he had set his mana free to break Origin's seal. That had to mean that at least Yuan had seen Kratos as a friend. But seemingly it hadn't been the other way round as well.

"Don't care about that, Yuan. He ruins his chance with everybody momentarily. Seemingly he wants to be alone," Raine said while throwing a short, cold glance at Kratos before looking at Yuan again with a smile. "Take care of yourself, Yuan. And don't forget to change the bandage."

"Don't worry, I won't. Thank you for your care," Yuan replied smilingly.

"You're welcome anytime."

"Excuse me, I'm going to vomit now …" Riki said.

"Riki!" Keyo exclaimed in surprise and with amusement at the same time.

"Nobody can really listen to this waffling," the little girl defended herself.

Kratos nodded. "She's right."

Lykia looked at Riki, puzzled. "And you're sure you're only six years old? You sound like a pubertal teenager."

"Well, she sometimes really behaves inappropriate for her age," Keyo admitted.

Riki stuck her tongue out at him.

"She seems to be boldfaced again," Regal remarked amusedly.

"What will you actually do now?" Genis asked Regal and Presea.

"They'll come with us," Kratos determined.

"Ah, so you decide that now just like that?" Raine asked; she had come back to the others by now. Yuan and the Renegades had already flown away.

"They don't have a choice. They're Servants of the Prophecy," Kratos replied calmly.

"What do we have to do?" Presea wanted to know.

"You're the Fire Warrior and have to ignite the light in the Fire Temple again. But you can't do that until the Nature Spirit of Fire has been freed by the Earth Healer. Regal is the Water Warrior. He has to ignite the light of the Water Temple again, but that's not possible until the Nature Spirit of Water has been freed," Kratos explained.

"And when will those Nature Spirits be freed?" Regal asked.

"That'll still take some time. First of all Genis has to awaken the Holy Child; furthermore, the Earth Healer has to get a special bracelet she has unfortunately lost to the Chorior."

"You're speaking of Sheena, I assume," Regal said.

Kratos nodded.

"So Sheena is the Earth Healer … Is Zelos a Servant of the Prophecy as well?" Genis looked at the swordsman questioningly.

"Yes, he's the Sun Healer."

"Let me guess, he has to heal the sun," Raine stated.

"The title really suggests that, doesn't it?," Kratos replied calmly.

Before another argument could emerge Genis asked: "And Lloyd and Colette?"

Kratos just nodded.

"It seems like everybody of our old group is a Servant of the Prophecy. What about Yuan?" Raine wanted to know.

Kratos' face darkened when the name was mentioned. "Unfortunately he's one of us as well."

"Then there's at least one person you can have fun with," Raine replied grinningly – knowing that it would anger Kratos, which was probably also her intention.

"It's not certain that he'll come with us," Kratos stated, though he seemed to have some trouble staying calm.

"Hmm … Let me think …" Raine said while putting a finger on her chin. "You didn't tell yet which roles Lloyd, Colette and Yuan have … But because of the prophecy I know that there are still a Star Healer as well as an Earth Warrior and a Wind Warrior."

Genis was surprised. He had thought his sister hadn't heard half of the prophecy because she had been so lost in thought. But it seemed like he had been wrong.

"How do you know about that?" Kratos asked, a little taken aback.

"Indirectly through the … prophet …" Raine answered. "But that doesn't matter now. I think Colette is the Star Healer, that would be the most fitting for her. So there are only the Earth Warrior and the Wind Warrior left. It doesn't matter now which role is Yuan's – though I'm betting on the Wind Warrior – because both roles should be similar to Regal's and Presea's roles. Which means that if those two come with us there's no reason why Yuan shouldn't come with us as well."

Kratos had to admit defeat after that; there was nothing he could say against it. He seemed to accept that as well and so he turned away from her and walked towards the Rheairds the Renegades had left them.

Raine was smiling about the little victory she had achieved while Genis just sighed and wondered just how it would go on with them.

* * *

Yeah, I forgot to update this yesterday. ^^" But one day doesn't really make a difference, does it?

Well ... xDD Kratos and Raine are arguing ... again. xD A part of me really likes this chapter and a part of me thinks it's so unfitting. xD But well ... xD

To be continued ...


	78. The story of Caligo and Phoca

**Chapter 77: The story of Caligo and Phoca  
**

The day started like any other day as well. The sun shone into the room and woke Zelos with its rays. Sheena was lying next to him and still sleeping – admittedly, that was a bit unusual because normally Sheena stood up much earlier than her husband.

But Zelos knew that this day was different. When he walked downstairs there wouldn't be the smell of fresh baked bread rolls and coffee. He wouldn't find the newspaper on his place. His butler and friend wouldn't tell him, shaking his head, that it wasn't healthy to sleep for so long. Because Sebastian was dead. Sebastian was dead, but still life continued. The world continued turning as if nothing had happened. The death of a single human didn't really affect the world. It was noticed as little as when a grain of sand was missing on the beach, a star in the sky, a blade of grass on a meadow. But the surrounding grains of sand, stars and blades of grass noticed the deficiency of the individual grain of sand, star and blade of grass and they grieved for them. But even that didn't have an effect on the entirety.

Sebastian's death made Zelos painfully realize how unimportant a single individual was. They only had a meaning in the entirety. They all were part of a huge system …

Zelos adjourned to the window and looked outside. He saw some children who were playing together cheerfully. They were still so untroubled and didn't have any worries. And it was the duty of the adults to make sure that it stayed that way. That's why they had to stop the Pope at all costs.

But first of all they had other things to do. The fulfillment of the prophecy … and the revenge for Sebastian's death. Zelos had sworn to avenge his butler and friend and nothing could keep him from it. But there was still something else he had to do. He walked to Sheena and sat down on the edge of the bed. He had to protect her and the unborn child that was growing inside her. He could never forgive himself if something happened to them.

Zelos ran tenderly a hand over the belly that slowly seemed to curve. It would soon be obvious that she was pregnant, and then she would have to tell him. But actually Zelos didn't want to pretend any longer that he didn't know about it.

Sheena woke up because of his touch and looked at him dozily.

"I still can't feel anything yet," Zelos murmured, his hand was still lying on Sheena's belly.

"It will still take some time," Sheena yawned. "After all, I'm only in the …" She stopped in the middle of the sentence and looked at Zelos, aghast. "H-How do you …"

"I can put two and two together, Sheena. Your constant nausea and the fainting, then this strange question you and Laureen asked me …" Zelos answered. "All of this led to the conclusions that you're pregnant."

Sheena sighed. "If you've known it already for so long why didn't you tell anything?"

Zelos turned his head away. "I wanted for you to tell me yourself." He looked at her again. "Why didn't you do that?"

Sheena looked down as if she was ashamed. "I was afraid you would insist for me to stay at home …" She looked up again. In her eyes was a little desperation but also the plea to understand her. "But I have to go on this journey! The prophecy has to be fulfilled!"

Zelos enfolded her in his arms. "I know that, Sheena. Of course I would like it better if you stayed at home. But I know how important this journey is. If the prophecy isn't fulfilled this world will descend into chaos and our child will have no future. I know all of this, but still … I'm afraid something could happen to you and the child."

"But nothing can happen to us if you protect us …" Sheena nestled up against Zelos.

"Let's not have any secrets anymore, okay?"

Sheena nodded. "Promised."

They continued sitting like this for a while, then they got dressed and walked downstairs to make breakfast. However, they realized that this had already been made. Had perhaps Seles, Kuchinawa and Shin done this?

But when they entered the kitchen they found apart from Shin and Lilly two other well known persons.

"Zuzi, Bayne, you're back!" Sheena exclaimed happily before hugging the two.

Zuzi was slightly smiling. "Good morning, you two." Then she looked a little sad. "We've already heard what happened."

Bayne sighed. "Sebastian was a good man. It's really a shame that he had to leave us already."

"I'll avenge him," Zelos said with determination.

Zuzi and Bayne looked at each other confusedly. "Avenge him? But wasn't it an accident?"

Zelos shook his head. "No, it was murder." He told the two and Shin what was written in the letters of his father and explained his own reasoning.

"But you still don't have a proof that Liliru is really a +Anima and has killed Sebastian. It's merely an assumption," Shin remarked while eating his bread roll as if they were only speaking about a trivial matter.

Zelos couldn't believe how Shin could be so calm. Even when they had found Sebastian's corpse he had been even-tempered as if he didn't really know Sebastian and wasn't affected by his death. Of course Zelos knew that this was just Shin's way of handling the death of persons. Even when they had learned of Sheila's death he had been relatively composed – though at least then some tears had run down his cheeks.

"I just know it! And I don't care if you believe me or not!"

"Well … What have you experienced the last days?" Sheena asked Zuzi and Bayne to change topics. "You wanted to search for this village Tiga has told you of, right?"

Zuzi nodded. "We also found it. And my family with it!" She was grinning from one ear to another when she started reporting.

"I'm happy for you, Zuzi. I wished I could meet my parents as well … But my mother is dead and my father …" Sheena looked suddenly very depressed.

Zelos knew that something was troubling her. He would talk to her about that later. "Can you control the wind-riding now completely, Zuzi?"

The blonde haired kunoichi shook her head. "Not completely. But almost. My family was totally surprised that I learned so much within such a short time. Normally it takes years until you reach the level I have now."

"Well, you're just a natural talent," Bayne said grinningly.

For a while only eating noises could be heard until Zelos suddenly asked: "Where are Seles and Kuchinawa by the way?"

"Ku wanted to head to the base of the Renegades to tell them that he'll be away for a while and Sel wanted to get some supplies," Shin explained.

Zelos looked at his adoptive son with a raised eyebrow. "You have to give everybody a nickname, right?"

The boy nodded. "Of course, it's much more convenient."

"You want to travel?" Zuzi asked. She looked at Sheena. "Is that alright?"

Sheena nodded. "The doctor allowed it as long as somebody with medical knowledge accompanies us." She looked at Zelos. "That's also the actual reason why Arina is supposed to come with us."

Zelos ignored her last comment totally. "Wait, Zuzi knew of this?"

"Well, she was the one who first assumed it," Sheena answered.

Bayne just looked clueless. "What are you talking about?"

"Sheen is pregnant," Shin explained while biting in another bread roll.

"Hey, how do _you_ know this?" Sheena asked, puzzled.

"I may be a child, but I'm not stupid."

Sheena sighed. "Obviously not …"

After breakfast Zelos took Sheena aside. He looked at her insistently. "Something's troubling you. Something about your parents."

Sheena looked at the ground as if she felt to have been caught red-handed.

"You know, no secrets anymore," Zelos reminded her.

Sheena nodded slowly. "You're right … You know … Lately I've had strange dreams." She adjourned to the window. "I told you that I know where Lukea is because I dreamt of it, right? But these dreams weren't only about this village … but more about two persons named Phoca Litoris and Caligo Lucis."

Zelos looked at her confusedly. "Lucis? Isn't that also …"

"Asht … Shin's surname, yes. I'll get to it later. Phoca was the Miko of the village, some kind of priestess. In Lukea people believe in the God of Healing, Ariyakon. One day Caligo was pulled out of the river running through Lukea, badly wounded. Phoca healed him. Caligo was supposed to stay in the village and he didn't have any problems with it because he was a half-elf and thus had been on the run his whole life. Phoca and Caligo eventually fell in love with each other and soon their first daughter was born."

Zelos was listening attentively to Sheena, though he still didn't really understand what the whole thing had to do with her parents. It sounded more like a fairytale. But in the end it only had been dreams after all.

Sheena continued. "The girl grew up in Lukea without worries, and Phoca and Caligo were happy with their lives. Soon the next child was on the way. However, one day Caligo was called to the temple by Master Jin, an old sage. Master Jin showed him documents with Ryunish runes. It seemed as if nobody but the Miko was able to decipher the runes, but Master Jin told Caligo, when he wanted to get Phoca, that this wouldn't be necessary because he himself had written the document which was already ten thousand years old."

Zelos looked at Sheena skeptically. How should that be possible? That would mean that this Master Jin was ten thousand years old as well. Now it really sounded like a fairytale. Though he remembered that Zolkit had mentioned that a man named Master Jin had the bracelet …

"Of course Caligo didn't want to believe this … But Master Jin said he was the prophet and also proved it to him by transforming in a young man with black hair."

"Master Jin's the prophet? Wait, then Zolkit, who is the prophet … spoke of himself?" Zelos asked confusedly.

"If my dreams were no real dreams but a look into the past, then yes. In any case Master Jin said that the documents he was showing to Caligo were the prophecy with all its annotations. I don't know what was written there because my dream continued with Caligo coming out of the temple, totally confused. He learned something by the documents that was to bother him pretty much the next days. But first of all his second daughter was born. Though he wasn't really glad about that …"

"Why not?" Zelos wanted to know.

Sheena was silent for a while before she continued with a quiet voice: "She had a Ryunish rune on her forehead which meant that she was a Servant of the Prophecy."

Zelos looked at Sheena, clueless. "So what? No reason to not be glad about the birth of your child, is it?"

"I don't know exactly what was written in the documents, but I know that Caligo learned something about the Envoys of Death and the Tainted Child. The Tainted Child was supposed to have the ability to destroy the world and create a whole new one. And Caligo, who had suffered so much in his life because of being a half-elf, wished for a world in which there was no discrimination. And thus he came to the decision to awaken the Tainted Child and prevent the fulfillment of the prophecy."

"I see. Because his youngest daughter was a Servant of the Prophecy she was actually his enemy," Zelos remarked.

Sheena nodded. "Caligo didn't know what to do. He locked himself in his room for days. He knew that he could prevent the fulfillment of the prophecy by just killing his daughter."

"But what father could do something like that? To do something that cruel you have to have lost your heart."

Sheena nodded slowly. Tears were in her eyes. "Then he doesn't have one anymore because he decided to do it. With a knife in his hand he was standing in front of the cradle of his daughter. Though he was hesitating … he perhaps really would've killed her if Phoca hadn't entered the room at this moment and stopped him."

Suddenly the whole story sounded pretty familiar to Zelos. Hadn't he read something like that before? But where?

"Caligo's oldest daughter had watched everything from the wardrobe in which she had hidden herself and now ran towards her mother who was snuggling protectively the newborn. Eventually she fled with her daughters … Caligo followed them but he was stopped by a tiger with blue-silver striped fur."

"Zadora?" Zelos asked unbelievingly. But if the tiger had really been Zadora … What was that supposed to mean then?"

Sheena nodded. "Phoca, her daughters and Zadora were able to flee … And that was the last scene the dream showed to me. But I still know how the story continues … Phoca was found by Caligo's men after some time in the Gaoracchia Forest. She ordered her oldest daughter to flee together with Zadora while she hid her baby in a hollow tree trunk. Phoca was killed by the men, but they neither found the baby nor Phoca's other daughter. While the older daughter was later adopted by aristocrats the younger one was raised by an old man in a secret village …"

Zelos had a bad suspicion by now. "What were the names of the two children?"

Sheena turned around to him. Tears were running down her cheeks. "Sheila and Sheena …" She fell down on her knees.

Zelos ran towards her and hugged her. He was shocked. Had really everything happened the way Sheena had seen it in her dreams? "Those men that chased you …"

"Probably Chorior," Sheena replied quietly.

Zelos seemed pained. "Then your father is …"

"… their leader. Yes, I think so, too …"

Zelos shook his head. He couldn't believe it. How could somebody do something like that to their own daughter? Even more, he had let his own wife and Sheila, his oldest daughter, be killed as well! Only a monster could do something like that.

"It must've been fate …" Sheena murmured. "The prophet … He must've known what would happen … But still he showed the documents to my father … That can only mean that everything had been pre-determined this way …"

"If the prophet had really known all of this and I should meet him I'll make mincemeat of him, I promise you! This guy treated you like a chess piece! You had to suffer so much so that his damned prophecy can be fulfilled!" Zelos was beside himself with rage. Everything seemed to be alright with the prophet as long as his prophecy was fulfilled. The feelings of other people didn't seem to interest him at all. "Now I really feel like not fulfilling the prophecy to teach the prophet a lesson!"

Sheena shook her head. "You know that we mustn't do that … If the prophecy isn't fulfilled the world will descend into chaos."

"That's what we've been told, but who says that that's really the truth? What if the prophet only wants to achieve something certain and wrote the prophecy for that? Maybe all of this is only a deception!"

Sheena wiped the tears away. "I don't think so … I don't think that the prophecy is a deception. I can't believe it because that would mean that I've suffered for nothing. And this thought would just hurt too much …"

Zelos looked at her worriedly. "Sheena …"

"We have to fulfill the prophecy, Zelos. Because if it really is true and we don't fulfill it a cruel fate will await this world. We just have to believe in us doing the right thing by fulfilling the prophecy," Sheena said, convinced.

"Maybe you're right … But the prophet still deserves a proper rubdown and he will also get it when we arrive in Lukea."

The two didn't notice that one person had overheard their whole conversation.

* * *

Well, who could this person who overheard their conversation be? ^^

To be continued ...


	79. Reunion after thirteen years

**Chapter 78: Reunion after thirteen years  
**

They reached Iselia after a few minutes with the Rheairds. This village was in the icy hands of winter as well; the snow was ankle high which was a joy for the children because this way they could build snowmen and have snowball fights.

They just wanted to go through the little wooden gate when Lykia suddenly said: "I-I think I won't come with you …"

Raine walked towards her. "Of course you come with us! You've waited for this moment for years, haven't you? You want to see your family finally again or have I misunderstood something?"

Lykia looked nervous. "Yes, but … I'm afraid. What if they don't recognize me? Or if they think I'm already dead?"

Raine took Lykia's hand. "They'll recognize you. And I'm sure that they still expect you to stand in front of their door someday."

Kratos piped up. "I know how you're feeling. I'm feeling the same way. I'm afraid how Lloyd will react when he sees me again. But still I want to meet him and let him know that I'm fine."

Lykia looked at Raine and Kratos gratefully. "You're right."

So they walked towards Colette's house though Genis, Presea, Regal and Kratos seemed to wonder why Lykia was coming with them, after all, they didn't know that Lykia was Colette's mother.

When the door to the little house opened they faced a young woman with chin long blonde hair and blue eyes. She tilted her head and looked at them in puzzlement. "Professor? Is it you?"

Raine blinked confusedly. "Colette?" She almost couldn't believe that this girl in front of her was Colette. She had been convinced that Colette would still look the same as back then. But a year and a half had passed by, of course Colette had grown a little in this time. However, Raine would've never thought that she would cut her hair.

Now a smile spread on Colette's face. "It's really you, professor!" She hugged her wildly.

"Hey, Colette, how about you greet us as well!" Genis complained grinningly.

"Genis! I almost didn't recognize you! You've really grown!" Colette said with a beaming smile.

"Hehe, I can't stay small forever."

"Oh, Kratos, you're here as well!" Colette realized. But she didn't seem to be really surprised; probably she had already heard of Sheena and Zelos that Kratos wasn't on Derris-Kharlan anymore. "Lloyd will be glad about that. Presea, Regal, nice to see you again."

The two just nodded. It probably hadn't been too long that they had visited Colette.

Then Colette's gaze wandered to Lykia who had taken a back seat until now. Colette had suddenly an engrossed look, then her eyes widened. She slowly walked towards Lykia. Then she asked hesitatingly: "M-Mom?"

Tears were forming in Lykia's eyes. Raine could only guess how happy she must be that her daughter recognized her in spite of all the time that had passed.

"Colette …"

"Mom! It's really you! You're alive!" Colette exclaimed while flinging her arms around her mother's neck sobbingly.

"Ehhh? Lykia is Colette's mother?" Genis asked in surprise.

"That's really a surprise," Kratos agreed with the half-elf.

Genis looked at his sister. "Raine, you don't seem to be surprised at all! Did you already know that Lykia is Colette's mother?"

Raine nodded. "When we talked about Colette Lykia showed such a big interest in her so that I already assumed that she must have a closer relationship to Colette, and so I talked to her about it later. Then she told me that she's Colette's mother."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Genis wanted to know, sulking.

Raine shrugged. "It didn't seem so important. Apart from that there were other things I had to worry about."

"I don't want to interrupt all of this, but wouldn't it be better if we walked in?" Keyo asked tremblingly.

"Oh, of course," Colette said while wiping her tears away. "Of course." The young woman entered the house and didn't let go of her mother's hand in the process.

The others followed her. They all sat down at the table while Colette started to make tea.

"Where are Frank and Phaidra?" Lykia asked while looking around in the little room.

"Shopping. They're probably back soon. They'll definitely be surprised." Colette was smiling happily. "I still can't believe it! Just what happened? Where have you been all this time?"

Before Lykia could answer, Raine took the wind out of her sails. "That's a long story. It would probably be best if we waited for Frank and Phaidra."

The girl nodded but seemed to be impatient. But that wasn't really surprising, after all, she hadn't seen her mother in almost thirteen years.

"Hey, Colette, what did you actually do with your hair?" Genis wanted to know.

She stopped in her movement. She seemed troubled, almost angry. A very unusual sight of Colette. Raine couldn't remember to have ever seen her pupil like that before.

"That was … not on purpose …" Colette seemed to have trouble controlling her feelings.

"What happened?" Raine asked softly.

Thereupon Colette told them what had happened.

"Lloyd, this idiot! Why did he have to get into a fight without his swords? This hothead!" Genis clamored. "And then he didn't even teach those drunk bastards a lesson!"

"Genis, calm down," his sister demanded.

Colette didn't seem angry anymore but just sad. "Mom, I'm sorry … I couldn't keep my promise."

Lykia stood up and hugged her daughter. "That doesn't matter, Colette. Besides, it's not your fault that you couldn't keep your promise."

"What promise?" Riki asked curiously.

"Colette promised me, when I left back then, that she would have long hair when I come back," Lykia explained.

Raine frowned. "But wasn't this journey supposed to take only a few weeks?"

"I somehow knew that Mom would be away for a longer time … And I was right," Colette replied.

The next moment the door was opened and Frank and Phaidra, followed by Lloyd, entered the house. The three stopped confusedly when they saw all the people in the house.

"Dad!" Lloyd exclaimed in surprise before running to his father. "Professor, Genis! You're finally back!"

But before one of the three could reply something they heard something fall to the ground. It was the bag with groceries Frank had carried. He wildly hugged Lykia while shaking unbelievingly his head. Tears were running down his cheeks. "Lykia! You're alive!"

"Frank …" Lykia sobbed.

Phaidra was smiling. "So miracles happen after all …"

Lloyd turned to Colette. "Who's that?"

Colette was beaming. "That's my mom."

"Your mom? So she's really still alive … You're probably very happy." Lloyd looked a little depressed. He probably had to remember that his mother would never come back to him.

"Lloyd …" Colette murmured a little conscious-stricken.

Lloyd shook his head. "It's alright, Colette. Don't worry about that. In exchange I have two fathers."

Lykia now detached from Frank. "You're Lloyd, right?" She hugged him. "Thank you for having taken care of Colette all these years."

Raine thought to see how Lloyd's face got slightly red.

"A-Ah, don't mention it …"

"Now that everybody's here you can finally tell us what has happened, can't you?" Colette asked her mother impatiently.

So Lykia explained why she hadn't come back from her journey back then. Phaidra, Frank, Colette and Lloyd were listening attentively. Regal and Presea, who didn't know the story yet either, were also listening with interest.

"That's really terrible," Phaidra said. "This lord must've been really awful."

Raine nodded. She was slightly trembling. She hadn't really overcome all of this yet. "I hope I never have to see him again …"

"Well, he's probably dead, so that'll never happen," Kratos replied with folded arms.

"How about the prophecy? Have you fulfilled it now?" Lloyd asked.

Kratos shook his head. "Not for a long time yet. We're here because the last Moonstone Shiver is nearby. But I would've come to you anyway."

"Why's that?" Colette wanted to know.

"You two are Servants of the Prophecy as well. Lloyd, you're the Earth Warrior. You have to ignite the light in the Earth Temple. But you can't do that until Sheena has freed the Nature Spirit of Earth."

"Earth Temple? Do you mean the Temple of Earth north of Meltokio?" Lloyd wanted to know.

"No. It's another temple that hasn't appeared yet." The swordsman turned to Colette. "You're the Star Healer. You have a similar task as Raine and have to search for the four Star Pieces to join them together and heal the stars."

Colette looked confused. "Are the stars ill?"

Raine looked at Kratos challengingly. "Moon and sun seem to have the same illness as well, but they look pretty normal to me."

"But seemingly they don't have the same luminousness as before." Kratos shrugged. "Don't ask me, I'm merely telling you what you have to do. If you have further questions regarding the prophecy, then go ask the prophet. Though I'm pretty sure he won't give you satisfying answers to most questions."

"Yes, I can imagine that," Raine growled, scowling.

"You don't seem to be on good terms with the prophet," Regal remarked.

"Yeah, I already noticed that, too … But why?" Genis asked curiously.

Raine didn't really want to answer him. She didn't want him to find out that the prophet was their father. At least not yet. Someday he would probably learn of it. "That's … not important."

"I don't care if it's important or not! I want to know it anyway! Kratos probably knows it as well, right? Why does he know things I don't know though you only have been arguing lately?" Genis seemed upset.

"That he knows it is because he has unfortunately a far too keen perception." She throw a short glance at Kratos, less than thrilled.

"You don't seem to be on good terms with Kratos either," Regal noticed slightly amused.

"How could I? This guy gets on my nerves!" Raine replied.

Lykia sighed. "Though your parting in the Base of the Renegades was so romantic."

"N-Nonsense! It wasn't like that!" Raine stammered while cursing herself for blushing. But she even more cursed that her feelings had taken control over her in the base back then. Although … Actually there weren't any feelings that could have taken control over her.

When she looked at the faces of the others most of them expressed the same: "Suspicious …" They didn't believe her.

Raine stood up, annoyed. "I'm taking a walk!" She left the house and walked through the snowy Iselia. Exceptionally Lunpor had even stayed behind. Maybe he had felt that she rather wanted to be alone now. She was so disturbed and confused. At the moment she herself didn't really know why she was so angry at Kratos. But when he had been standing in front of her in the cell … Instead of being relieved that she and Yuan were quite alright he first of all had to be upset about the bagatelle with the vodka. And that had angered her … Besides, he had been so unfriendly towards Yuan though he was his best friend, or not? Raine wasn't so sure anymore. After all, Kratos had also seemed pretty composed when they had learned that Yuan had disappeared.

The swordsman was just a mystery and she was sure that he would always be.

Sighing, she stopped in front of the school. She wondered who had substituted for her the last year and a half. Hopefully somebody who taught the children some things. She walked on until she reached her house. She and Genis had rebuilt it with the help of the other villagers before they had left to decrease half-elf discrimination. They wanted to have a house they could come back to when they had finished their journey or when they needed a break.

Raine entered and looked around. Of course the house didn't look the way it had before the fire in Iselia, and because they hadn't spent much time here before they had set out on their journey it now seemed like the house of somebody else.

Raine adjourned to her wardrobe in which she kept apart from her clothes also her staffs. After the last one had broken during her abduction she needed now a new one. She also had already a specific one on her mind. The Heart of Chaos.

She still remembered very well the riddle in the castle they had to solve. 'The river vitalizes the ash tree because Chaos' power turned to dust. The Heart of Chaos determines the end of the feud. The happening of the next day has the Book of Talent.'

If the weapon that was in her possession was really meant by the second sentence, it was probably better if she took it with her. However, she realized in puzzlement that the weapon wasn't in her wardrobe. She was pretty sure it had still been there before they had left. Had she maybe put it somewhere else after all? But no matter where she looked, the Heart of Chaos just couldn't be found.

"Strange …" she murmured while taking another staff out of her wardrobe. After all, she needed a weapon.

Pensive, she walked back to Colette's house. She didn't like it at all that the Heart of Chaos had disappeared so suddenly because she was pretty sure that it would still be important someday.

* * *

So, the Heart of Chaos mysteriously disappeared ... Is that a bad sign? Maybe they really need it later on ... But maybe everything is different than it seems? ^^

To be continued ...


	80. Hurting heart

**Chapter 79: Hurting heart  
**

When Yuan was walking through the corridors of the base with his men Kacey came towards them though she didn't seem to be – to Yuan's surprise – relieved or happy but downright upset.

Yuan threw a questioning glance to Teren, but he only shrugged. When the leader of the Renegades turned around again, Kacey was standing in front of him threateningly. Yuan could've sworn that there was really a raging fire in her eyes. But even worse was that her furious eyes were looking at him. But why? What did he do? Shouldn't she have been glad that he had come back in one piece? The only thing that was still bothering him was this terrible headache which was the reason why he only wanted to have a headache tablet and then some peace and quiet. But it seemed as though he wouldn't get that too soon.

"Sir, just what were you thinking?" Kacey flared up.

"When?" Yuan asked confusedly. Maybe he would've known what she was talking about if it weren't for this hammering in his head.

"What were you thinking when you decided to investigate all alone and let yourself be abducted?"

Yuan held his head in pain. "Kacey, could we hold this o …"

"No, we can't hold this off, sir!" Kacey vented her anger.

Yuan flinched like a beaten dog. At this moment a firedrake seemed like a gentle lap dog compared to Kacey. The only description crossing Yuan's mind right now was 'terrifying'.

"Do you actually have a clue how much I worried about you? Do you see the dark circles around my eyes? I didn't sleep a single night! Day and night I …" Kacey stopped her tirade when she saw the dried blood on his shirt. "You're injured!"

"Only a scratch, Raine has already perfectly taken care of it," Yuan replied, not able to suppress a smirk while remembering the last night that had been very amusing in spite of their awkward situation.

"I see," Kacey said and Yuan had for a short moment the feeling that her voice sounded somewhat colder. But then she continued speaking normally, neither cold nor upset, but the way he was used to. Apparently he had survived the worst part. "You should rest now, sir."

"That's exactly what I'm planning to do," Yuan remarked, exhausted. "Could you bring me a headache tablet?"

"Of course." Kacey turned around and adjourned to the kitchen while Yuan walked to his room, Teren following him.

"The hero successfully survived the battle and now returns to the sacred bed chamber in exhaustion," Teren joked while chewing on his tooth pick.

"Teren, do me a favor and stop reading so many fairytales. Besides, the abduction wasn't that bad. Okay, I was locked up in a cell and there was only bread and water, but I've already experienced far worse things in the four thousand years I've already lived."

Teren shook his head. "Actually, I meant Kacey. I already thought she would want to bite your head off. And moreover, I'm not reading fairytales but fantasy books."

"Fairytales, fantasy books, where's the difference?" Yuan asked while falling on his bed.

Before Teren could give an answer and lecture him about the differences, Yuan said: "Keep your answer. You should rather look where Kacey is with the headache tablet. I have the feeling my head could explode any second."

Teren sighed. "What a heroic wet."

Yuan sat up angrily. "Watch out what you're saying, I'm still your superior!"

Teren had a wide grin on his face. "Actually, right now I have the feeling Kacey is my superior. After all, you flinched when she was yelling at you earlier, I saw it."

"You …! You should disappear quickly before I find something to throw at you!" Yuan exclaimed, but he couldn't prevent a smile appearing on his face.

:::

It was darkest night. Not even moon or stars were contributing a little light because the sky was covered by a thick cloud cover. The air was icy which was the reason why the snow owl which was watching out for prey with its big yellow eyes was sitting on the snow covered branch with a fluffed up plumage. It had been like this already for hours, only every now and then it was turning its head.

When suddenly mystical mists were wafting over the plain, the plumed animal was captured by restlessness. It spread its wings, but didn't seem to be able to decide yet to fly away. It almost seemed as if curiosity had grabbed the snow owl and so it remained quietly on the branch and waited for what would happen next.

The mists got gradually thicker and seemed to gather on a single spot where they slowly piled up into a pillar, thus taking the snow owl's sight on what was behind it. Then the air seemed suddenly to vibrate and the pillar of mist emitted a white light that spread gradually farther and got bit by bit brighter.

The snow owl now decided to rather fly away after all; too disturbing was this unnatural spectacle.

The light slowly faded away, and the mists thinned out as well. And where only a far plain had been before there was now a big dark gate towering out of the earth. It was plentifully decorated with skulls and bones and seemed already creepy enough because of this. But of course the mysterious appearance contributed the rest to it.

Three women were now stepping out of the gate. They breathed in the fresh air with pleasure and looked around – though there couldn't be really seen anything in the dark night.

"We're really back again," the tallest one of them with black hair said.

"Don't get used to it too much. You know that we have to go back as soon as we have performed our task," the second woman, who was playing with her brown hair, stated.

The third woman with the pink hair spread her arms and spun round a few times. "That's why we have to enjoy every moment!"

The mists appeared again and swallowed the gate. After they had faded away again, the gate was gone as if it had never been there. However, the three women were still standing in the middle of the plain.

"Where exactly are we actually? I don't see a city nearby," the black haired remarked.

"You're north of the Toize Valley Mine, far from cities and villages," a voice sounded and the next moment a man stepped out of the shadows of the trees cast by the moon which wasn't covered by clouds anymore.

"Prophet!" all three women exclaimed at the same time. Everyone of them had already made his acquaintance.

"You know your task. Here are the weapons you'll fight with," the prophet said while handing each of them a weapon.

The black haired got two fork like weapons that looked like little tridents. Sai was the name of this weapons. The brown haired one received a huge bow that had the peculiar name Yumi, as well as a quiver with arrows. The pink haired one accepted a spear like weapon that consisted of a staff to whose upper end a Sai was attached. This spear was called Nuntebo.

"And now spread out to fulfill your fate."

The three women nodded, and the next moment they mysteriously became airborne as if they were only feathers carried by the wind. The prophet followed them with his eyes for some time. Even if it had been necessary for the fulfillment of the prophecy to get those three out of the underworld for the time being, the price Thanatos had demanded for this had been much too high. Tiroke's daughter would die and he had signed her death sentence. How could he ever redress for this? The more so as she had already suffered far too much. As prophet he had done everything the way it was expected from him until now, but as a father he had been a total failure.

He vanished into thin air and ended up in front of the gates to Lukea at the next moment. He transformed into Master Jin so that the guard let him enter with a nod, and adjourned then to the temple. There he sat down in front of the altar with a sigh and waited.

It didn't take too long until a man with golden hair and snow white wings appeared in front of him, seemingly out of nothing. He could've been mistaken for an angel if there hadn't been this divine aura. "You're doing your job well, Tiroke."

Tiroke looked at the being in front of him pensively. By now, he had taken his true looks again. "Why did you name _me_ the prophet, Ariyakon? Why not somebody else?"

Ariyakon frowned as if he were of the opinion that this question was unnecessary. "Because you seemed the most fitting for it. I knew that you would be willing to make any sacrifice if it was necessary for something as important as the prophecy. You were even willing to kill your own brother."

Tiroke's head rushed upwards. "I didn't kill Lyuros!"

"Maybe not directly. But you didn't help him. You had the power to heal him, but you knew that it was necessary for the prophecy to let him die so that he could become a ghost," Ariyakon explained calmly.

Tiroke buried his face in his hands. "Because of this prophecy so many people had to suffer … I'm wondering more frequently if it really does good …"

"As soon as the prophecy is fulfilled, everything's going to be alright. The world will be balanced. You should know that best, prophet."

Tiroke sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was so tired of doing all of this. He just wanted everything to finally come to an end. "In the end it has been you who made me write the prophecy. Everything came from you. Maybe the prophecy doesn't even live up to what it promises and you only use it for some kind of plan …"

"Do you doubt me, Tiroke? After you've done everything I and the prophecy have demanded of you for ten thousand years?"

The prophet looked at Ariyakon for some time. His well-proportioned face seemed to ask 'Do you really think that?'. Tiroke slowly shook his head. "No. No, I trust you."

"Your trust won't be betrayed. The world _will_ be balanced as soon as the prophecy has been fulfilled," Ariyakon said before disappearing as quickly as he had come.

"But still I have a bad feeling …" Tiroke murmured.

"Ah, Tiroke, you're back!" a voice sounded from the entrance of the temple.

The prophet turned around and recognized Jek who was now walking towards him.

"Today not in the shape of Master Jin?" Jek asked, winking.

Tiroke didn't respond to the question, he was too lost in thought. "Say, Jek, are you looking forward to talking to your children again?"

Jek looked a little confused. "Of course. Of course I'm looking forward to talking to Zelos and Seles … But I'm also afraid that they hate me …"

Tiroke looked in the direction of the altar but didn't really seem to see it. "They'll forgive you. It may take a while but someday they'll forgive you … After all, it's my fault that you didn't already see them again …"

"Tiroke …" Jek said while putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault at all. You only did what you had to do for the prophecy."

Tiroke laughed cheerlessly. "Yes, I always only did what I had to do for the prophecy … I can barely even remember what it was like to not be the prophet … What did it feel like to live with a free will? What did it feel like to make decisions due to ethics and ideals and not due to a divination that has to be fulfilled?" Once again Tiroke buried his face in his hands. "I want everything to finally come to an end … I just can't anymore … I can't stand to know how much suffering I have caused …"

Jek patted his back compassionately, but in the end there was nothing he could've said. He couldn't understand how Tiroke felt, he could only try.

"The nights are the worst," Tiroke now stated. He seemed already a little more composed, but his voice was still evidence of great pain. "When I'm sleeping I'm being haunted by nightmares. There I see all the persons who've been harmed by my acting … There are so many that the nightmares seem to take an eternity. That's why someday I stopped sleeping. I don't necessarily need sleep. But still it would be nice to sleep through one night without nightmares …"

"This time will definitely come someday," Jek tried to cheer him up.

Tiroke nodded and then stood up.

"Do you want to go somewhere again?" Jek wanted to know.

"I just can't stay here."

* * *

Poor Tiroke ... It's really not easy for him. But can he really trust Ariyakon? Who knows ...

To be continued ...


	81. Parental love

**Chapter 80: Parental love  
**

Keyo was lying with opened eyes in his bed. He just couldn't fall asleep. Since he started traveling with this group he had trouble to fall asleep. But maybe it was also because he wanted to enjoy every single moment as long as he was still able to. Because, even when the future was still unwritten, it was still certain that he and his sister would have to leave the group sooner or later.

When Keyo threw a glance at his sister, he noticed that she was fast asleep as well as the others. Only one bed was empty. Surprised, Keyo sat up. Wasn't he the only one who couldn't sleep? For a moment he stayed in his bed, not sure what to do, then he eventually stood up, put on his shoes and a coat, before he silently opened the door and left the house.

The cold night air blew against him and seemed to want him to go back into the warm house, but he didn't let himself be mislead. He searched the little village with his eyes, but he couldn't see anybody. However, Keyo didn't give up that easily. He could already guess where he had to look.

He adjourned to the school but couldn't see anybody when he looked through one of the windows into the dark building. He just walk away when he thought to hear a melody. He turned around and saw somebody sitting on the roof of the school building. He could only see a silhouette, illuminated by the moonlight, but he knew anyway who it was. The melody on its own gave information about this.

Keyo climbed a tree and jumped from it onto the roof. The person, who had seemingly looked at the moon lost in thought, startled when he landed on the roof and turned around.

"Keyo!"

"What are you doing up here, Raine? I wouldn't have thought that you belong to the people who like to climb on roofs in the middle of the night," Keyo remarked while sitting down next to Raine.

She was smiling slightly. "I have probably done many things lately that doesn't seem to suit me … But if you believe it or not, I've always liked to climb on roofs when I couldn't sleep. From up here you just have a better view." She was silent for a while. "But it looks like I'm not the only one who can't sleep."

"I have been having problems with falling asleep lately."

"There are probably many things that are bothering you." Raine was looking at him insistently and Keyo knew that this hadn't been only a normal comment.

Keyo balanced his words carefully. "Maybe. I'm seeing so many new things and experiencing so much … That's why I'm probably having troubles to relax."

"You and your sister haven't traveled that much before, right?" Raine asked.

Keyo nodded. "As good as never. Our grandfather always said it would be too dangerous."

In Raine's eyes there was a glint and Keyo immediately regretted what he had said. He had to be very careful about what he told her, otherwise she learned more about him and Riki than was good for her at the moment.

"Your grandfather … You still haven't told us where he actually is. To be more specific, you evaded the questions. Like you evade every questions regarding you and your sister."

Keyo bore up against her insistent glance until she eventually looked at the moon.

"You have a secret. Why don't you reveal it to us? Don't you trust us?" She looked at Keyo with a disappointed look in her eyes.

Keyo bit the interior of his lower lip. He would've done nothing more gladly than to just tell her everything to get rid of the burden that was weighing on his and Riki's shoulders, but he knew that he couldn't do that. He wasn't allowed to do it. Who knew what would happen otherwise?

"It doesn't have anything to do with trust … You can believe me when I tell you that we trust nobody more than you. But … we still can't reveal our secret to you. Too much depends on it."

Raine closed her eyes. "I see. But that doesn't mean that I will stop asking about it." She looked at him grinningly. "If you don't tell me anything I will have to draw conclusions on my own."

Keyo sighed. "I would be happier if you could let it be."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to. After all, there's not much you can do against a keen perception."

Unfortunately she was right with that. That was also one of the few thing that really caused Keyo a stomachache. As intelligent as she was, she would probably draw soon the right conclusions – and that could be bad by all means.

Keyo had already wondered several times if it had been really a good idea that he and Riki were accompanying the group, after all, even their mere presence could destroy everything they had come here for. But then again they didn't want to miss out on this opportunity. After all, they didn't know how their future looked like. They could only hope that everything would turn out well.

Raine suddenly interrupted Keyo's thoughts. "What's actually with your father? You often mentioned your mother, but you haven't wasted any words on your father."

Keyo sighed. "He taught me to fight with a sword. He was a good teacher, demanding and supporting. But still I could never develop a strong bond with him. I was more of a mother's boy." He was slightly smiling.

Raine nodded; apparently this had been enough information about his father for her. "Tell me more about your mother. You said I'm resembling her."

Keyo looked at Raine with a pained look in his eyes. If he answered her he once again had to be careful about what he could tell her. But he couldn't prevent starting to speak. "She was intelligent. She had a logical explanation for everything and if not, she knew in what book she had to look to get an explanation. I still remember how I sometimes asked her what planet it was that was shining every night with a red to purple color in the sky … She answered that it was Derris-Kharlan, a planet consisting of pure mana. It was the home planet of the elves and, as well as Elaros, has been created by a holy being …"

Keyo seemed to look into the distance, and that's why he didn't notice that Raine was gazing at him frowningly. "She was sometimes pretty stern and gave out clouts every now and then, though the victims were mostly my dad and my brother."

"Your brother?" Raine asked in surprise. "I didn't know that you and Riki have a brother."

Keyo looked depressed. "He's dead. As well as Mom and Dad. He died shortly after them."

Raine looked at him compassionately. "How did they die?"

Keyo was silent for a while. Images of the past appeared in front of his inner eyes. His parents who stood protectively in front of him and Riki, who was still a baby … A huge monster that swallowed everything that got in its way … And then … there was only blood …

"Keyo?" Raine shook his shoulder and brought him back to the present. She looked at him worriedly.

Keyo smiled apologetically and then answered: "My parents protected me and Riki from a powerful monster. My brother was also a victim of this monster, as many others as well …"

Raine frowned. "If this monster has killed so many people, then I actually should've heard of it already. But I can't remember to have heard of something like this."

Keyo stood up. "That's because you can't have heard of it." He adjourned to the edge of the roof. "I'll go to bed now. You should do that soon as well, Raine."

He still heard how she called his name, but he ignored her. He had already told her too much tonight anyway.

:::

Tiroke had just wandered aimlessly through the area for some time; he had watched the moon and the stars, had listened to the sounds of the sea, had let the wind blow through his hair. Eventually his body seemed to act on its own and before he really realized it he was next to a bed in a house in a little village.

He looked into the face that was illuminated by the moonlight and whose features were totally relaxed. The bright hair was downright shining and let the person seem almost sacred. But in some why she also was.

Tiroke caught himself wanting to brush a strand of hair out of her face, but he stopped when she suddenly smiled. Apparently she had a good dream at the moment and he didn't want to destroy it by a touch of his ominous hand.

He turned around and watched the other persons who were sleeping in the room. He had known all of them already for a long time, before they had even been born. Because he saw the future in his mind like a movie; again and again, without a break. When he had become the prophet it had bothered him pretty much; he had been plagued by headaches and confusion, but by now he was so used to it that he didn't know anymore how it felt to live without this movie of the future.

However, there were two persons he had never seen in his visions: the boy with the orange hair and the little girl with the red hair. They were unknown to him but still somehow familiar.

Their appearance had confused him pretty much at the beginning and mystified him, but by now he knew that they were filling the holes in his visions. Because in some scenes of this ever playing movie he saw two bright figures he couldn't recognize. This figures were probably the boy and the girl. But he was still not sure why he couldn't see those two in his visions fully.

But in the end it wasn't that important anyway, as long as they weren't dangerous for the future he had been seeing for more than ten thousand years. But this didn't seem to be the case.

Tiroke walked to the door with a sigh. In the door frame he stopped again and looked at the sleeping persons with a sad smile. Then he stepped out into the cold night and disappeared already in the next second.

* * *

Sorry, I'm one day too late again. I hope you can forgive me for that. ;)

I think, you can slowly guess what the secret of Keyo and Riki is ... There were at least enough hints. xD

To be continued ...


	82. Death isn't always the end

**Chapter 81: Death isn't always the end  
**

"So … Where exactly is the next shiver?" Genis asked the next morning during breakfast.

"Hmm … South of Iselia," Raine answered.

"Wow, professor! How do you know that?" Lloyd asked with enthusiasm.

"I sense it."

Lloyd's eyes grew big. "You sense it? Cool, I want to be able to sense it, too!"

"It's just a pity that she can't tell us the exact location," Kratos said with folded arms.

Raine glared at him. "I weren't able to choose!"

Lykia sighed. "It isn't helpful at all to argue about that. You should rather go and start searching for the shiver."

"You don't come with us?" Raine asked with disappointment in her voice though she had already expected this.

Lykia shook her head. "I'm finally home after a long time. My journey has come to an end, but yours will continue."

"I don't come with you either."

Everybody looked at Colette in surprise.

"What? But Colette …" Lloyd protested.

"I would like to spend the time I still have with my mother before I have to search for the Star Pieces. Besides, you don't need me to find the shivers."

"We can understand that, Colette," Presea said smilingly.

Lloyd let out a sigh. "Haaa … Well, it can't be changed. I'll stay here as well."

"What?" Kratos looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. "You usually don't miss such a chance."

"Yeah, I know. I would really like to come with you, but … If I think about what those guys did to Colette … I have to protect her. And I can only do that when I'm near her."

Colette shook her head. "Lloyd, it's alright if you go. I'm staying in the house so nothing can happen to me."

"No. I've decided."

Colette wanted to contradict, but Genis took the wind out of her sails. "You know how he is, Colette. He's a pighead. You can't change his mind anymore."

"I'm sorry, Lloyd …"

"You don't have to apologize," Lloyd just said while smiling at her.

Raine adjourned to the door. "Is everybody ready? Or does someone of you want to stay here as well? After all, we don't know what awaits us."

Keyo looked at his sister worriedly. "Riki, maybe you better …"

"No! Do you think I'll miss this chance? It will be so cool!" Her eyes were sparkling while she imagined scenes the others couldn't think of.

Keyo moaned. "I would've been surprised if you had said anything different …"

"Good, then we're all ready as it seems," Regal remarked. "Raine?"

She was looking at Keyo and Riki and seemed to be lost in thought. "Hm?"

"We're ready."

"Ah, yes." She walked outside; the others followed her.

They started the Rheairds and trusted wholly in Raine's feeling that led them into the direction of the Linkite Tree. While Raine was once again wondering about which secret Keyo and Riki could have, Genis suddenly exclaimed: "The Envoys of Death!"

Indeed four of these creepy shadow beings who were after their lives came closer to them. They were mainly attacking Raine, Genis, Regal and Presea; Kratos, Riki and Keyo were more or less left alone. (Hmm … Right now I'm wondering where Lunpor is. xD He has to be on one Rheaird … But not on Raine's xD Ahem … Or he can fly himself? xD *sigh* I have to admit I forgot him … once again. xD So I'll leave it to your imagination where Lunpor is.)

It was pretty difficult to dodge the attacks with the Rheairds and it was impossible for Raine to cast the spell that was able to chase away the Envoys of Death.

Eventually she slid from her Rheaird during an evasion maneuver and fell down. Though the only thought that bothered her during the fall was why the Envoys of Death were attacking them now, when night had already faded away and the sun had risen. But then she had the idea that it was probably because the sky was covered by dark clouds.

Suddenly she felt how two arms embraced her. She recognized Kratos who must have jumped after her. Together they fell down and Raine wondered why Kratos didn't let his wings appear.

"Damn it!" Kratos cursed for some unknown reason that didn't really interest Raine when she saw how the pretty hard looking ground came gradually closer.

In the last moment Kratos turned both of them in a way that he was under her and functioned as a pillow for Raine. It was still painful for her but at least all bones seemed to remain at the right place. Somewhat dizzy, she crawled down from Kratos who was quietly moaning.

She examined him immediately. He seemed to have several bone fractures and contusions which she could heal easily, and some bruises and abrasions that weren't worth mentioning. But he was alive which was probably due to the Cruxis Crystal and a lot of luck.

"Kratos, can you hear me?" Raine asked while slapping him softly.

He came around again slowly. "Raine, are you alright?"

She only nodded.

He smiled. "Good …"

"Why didn't you let your wings appear?" Raine wanted to know.

Kratos slowly sat up and gazed at his right hand that was decorated by the Cruxis Crystal. "It didn't work … I could do what I want but they just didn't appear …"

"What?" Raine looked at him in surprise. How could that be? Was he perhaps losing his angelic abilities? She remembered that he had been sleeping lately as well, which he hadn't really done before.

"Actually it shouldn't happen, but for some reason my angelic abilities are slowly fading away … I get tired, don't have such a good hearing anymore as before and now I can't even let my wings appear … Just why?" Kratos wondered.

Raine couldn't give him an answer to this either. Suddenly she saw from the corner of her eye a bright light beam shooting into the sky. She realized all of a sudden that the others were still up there and fighting with the Envoys of Death. When she gazed up in the sky she just saw how the bright light beam hit one envoy who then dissolved into a cloud of smoke. Was he perhaps defeated? In any case, the others Envoys of Death disappeared after this as well and their friends landed nearby.

"Are you alright?" Genis asked worriedly.

"Yes … What was that right now?" Raine wanted to know.

"A light beam of unknown nature. Direction of the shooting is sixteen degrees north," Presea said robot like while pointing into the direction.

When the group looked that way they saw a young woman with brown hair who was holding a white glowing bow in her hand and looking gracefully into the sky. When she noticed the glances that were resting on her she turned around and smiled at the group.

Kratos thereupon gasped. "That … That's not possible …"

"You know her?" Regal asked.

"A … Anna …" Kratos aspirated.

"You mean Lloyd's mother?" Genis exclaimed unbelievingly. "That's not possible, she's long since dead!"

The woman came now towards them while putting the bow over her shoulder. "Death isn't always the end."

"Then … you're really Anna?" Raine asked hesitatingly. Somehow it didn't feel good to face Kratos' wife, his true love. She was so beautiful and elegant that Raine felt like a lump in comparison to her.

"Yes, in flesh and blood. Although … Maybe it can't be said like this. I may be wandering on this earth again, but I'm still dead."

"Does that mean that you're a ghost?" Genis asked while touching her arm. "But I can touch you! And you're not transparent like Lyuros was …"

Anna was laughing happily and the surrounding seemed to brighten up although the sky was still cloudy. "No, I'm not a ghost. I have a human body, but I still don't belong to the living anymore. I have a task and when I have performed it, I'll go back to the world of the dead."

"You … can't stay here?" Kratos asked.

Anna shook her head. "No, Kratos. And it's good that way." She was smiling in a way that lead to the conclusion that she knew something she wasn't ready to tell yet.

"Was it you who defeated the Envoy of Death?" Raine wanted to know.

"That's right, Raine."

Raine was wondering for a moment why Anna knew her name, but then she remembered that Anna was already dead and probably knew some things because of it. Suddenly Raine realized that Anna probably also knew which things had happened between her and Kratos – not, that anything had happened that was worth mentioning … But still Raine couldn't prevent herself from blushing, as if she had been caught doing something wrong. To not transform even more into a crab she tried to concentrate on Anna's next words.

"I'm an Ally of Light and thus it's one of my tasks to defeat the Envoys of Death. Only because of this reason I was allowed to return to the world of the living, though the prophet had to pay a high price for it …"

"So the prophet has once again a finger in the pie …" Raine growled, scowling. "What did he have to sacrifice that you can perform your task? His immortality or the ability to transform?"

Anna looked at Raine sadly. "No, Raine. If it had been only this he could've probably been happy about it … The price he had to pay is much higher … It wasn't easy for him to make this decision, and he will probably not be able to forgive himself for this until the end of his existence, but he didn't have a choice."

"What price did the prophet have to pay?" Genis wanted to know.

"I mustn't tell you."

"It doesn't matter now anyway, does it? Didn't we want to search for the shiver?" Riki piped up. She was pretty squirrely and barely seemed to be able to wait for them to continue their flight.

"Riki!" Keyo reprimanded her.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Riki's right. We should move on," Raine said while climbing on her Rheaird which the others probably had collected again after her fall. The others followed her example; Anna sat down behind Kratos and Raine couldn't prevent to feel slightly hurt by it when she saw this. However, she tried to convince herself that it wasn't because of jealousy or something like that, but that it just had to be a consequence of the fall.

They soared again and continued flying into the direction of the Linkite Tree.

* * *

Yeah, Anna's back. xDD I like her. ^^ Of course it will lead to some problems between Kratos and Raine ... But it would have been boring if it had been too easy between them, right? ^^

To be continued ...


	83. Arrival in Lukea

**Chapter 82: Arrival in Lukea  
**

Shin sighed. They were on the mountains near Hima and on their way to Lukea. They had stayed one more day in Meltokio to answer the soldiers, who had examined Sebastian's death by request of Zelos once again more closely, some questions and to help with their investigation, though Zelos had almost driven the soldiers crazy. Even if it seemed impossible, Zelos was still convinced that Sebastian had been murdered. But eventually he had accepted that they first of all had to fulfill the prophecy; though he had insisted on Sebastian not being buried until they had returned from their journey. Until then he was supposed to stay in the Base of the Renegades where it could be taken care of that the process of decay slowed down.

After they had left Lilly in Orochi's care and picked up Arina, who was supposed to keep an eye on Sheena, they had eventually set out on their journey to search for Lukea where the bracelet was Sheena needed to perform her task.

However, during their journey a strange atmosphere had reigned. Zelos was agitated; he probably would've rather looked for Sebastian's murderer – if it really had been murder – than to take care of the prophecy, whereas Sheena didn't seem to be able to await their arrival in Lukea. In any case, there had been several disputes between Zelos and Sheena when Sheena had admitted that she didn't know where exactly Lukea was.

"So that means we can now search the whole area! Great!" Zelos growled.

"Why is it my fault if my dreams didn't show me where exactly the village is? You should be glad that I knew that it's near Hima, otherwise we could've searched for an eternity!" Sheena replied, annoyed.

"Calm down again, we'll probably find Lukea soon," Arina intervened, arbitrating.

"Sheen, were there really no hints in your dreams?" Shin asked.

The black haired kunoichi thought about it and seemed to go through her dreams once again. "A river … A river has to be nearby …"

"A river? If I'm not mistaken I really hear rushing waters," Kuchinawa remarked.

"Are you sure it's not just your imagination, pea-brain? Because I hear absolutely nothing," Seles teased him.

Of course, Kuchinawa couldn't leave it like that. "You don't know anything, do you, shrew?"

Shin sighed again. Why couldn't they behave like normal adults just once? Hopefully he didn't become that way later as well.

"Ahh!" Sheena suddenly screamed.

"What's wrong?" Zelos exclaimed worriedly.

His wife hit her forehead with her palm. "I'm so stupid! We don't need to search for Lukea! We have somebody with us who knows exactly where Lukea is!"

The others looked at each other helplessly.

"Who?" Zuzi asked.

Sheena pointed at Shin. He looked confused. "I've never been in Lukea, Sheen."

"Zadora. Zadora was there."

The boy tilted his head. "Zad? But how do you want to know that?"

Sheena ignored his question. "Summon him, Shin, he can lead us to Lukea."

Shin shoved his foot nervously through the snow. "Yeah, well …"

"What are you waiting for, Shin?" Zelos asked impatiently. "Do it already!"

Shin just shook his head with a sigh and took out the blue-silver coin in which Zadora was resting. He threw it into the air while exclaiming: "Holy beast, awaken!"

However, nothing happened. The coin followed the law of gravity like every other object and fell down on the ground. Of Zadora nothing could be seen.

The others looked helplessly at each other while Shin picked up the coin from the ground and looked at the others while shrugging. "I haven't been able to call Zad for a while. Unfortunately I don't know why."

"Great, and what now? Then we have to look for Lukea on our own after all!" Zelos complained.

Sheena shook slowly her head. "Not necessarily … Shin, please give me the coin."

"Good idea," he said while handing the coin to his aunt.

She threw the coin into the air while exclaiming like Shin before: "Holy beast, awaken!" However, this time a bright flash appeared and when it disappeared after a loud bang, there was no coin lying on the ground but a full grown blue-silver striped tiger standing in front of them.

"Why can Sheena call Zadora as well?" Bayne asked in amazement.

"Sheen and I are related by blood. So there was the possibility that she's able to summon Zad as well," Shin explained. "But I still don't understand why I can't summon him anymore …"

"The answer to this question is easy. The genes of your father start to win through," the tiger remarked with a deep voice.

Apart from Sheena everybody stepped back in surprise.

"You can talk!" Kuchinawa exclaimed, perplexed.

"Does it bother you?" Zadora asked while sitting down.

"Why haven't you already talked to us earlier?" Shin wanted to know.

Zadora licked his paw clean. "There was no necessity for it."

"Zadora, you have to help us to find Lukea," Sheena said.

Zadora nodded. "Very well, Lady Sheena. The view on one's own roots should never be refused; in addition it would be a pleasure for me to lead you and your friends to this village."

"Then what are you waiting for, cat critter?" Zelos spit at the tiger.

Zadora hissed angrily. "I won't be spoken to like that! Otherwise you'll land faster in my stomach than you can call for your mommy!"

Before Zelos could reply something, Sheena said, irritated: "Zelos, can you finally stop to be in such a bad mood? I know that Sebastian's death has worked you over pretty much, but right now our highest priority is to fulfill the prophecy!"

Zelos murmured something incomprehensible. The rest of the way he was silent and had a gloomy face. Only when they had reached Lukea thanks to Zadora's lead he got a bit more talkative again.

"So that's Lukea …" he murmured.

"It looks the same way as in my dreams …" Sheena whispered. She was looking around the village with a strange look on her face. She almost seemed to be sad. The next moment she suddenly ran towards a house as if stung by an adder.

"Sheena!" Zuzi exclaimed while following her with the others. They entered the house in which Sheena had disappeared. It was full of spider webs and dusty; it seemed like nobody had entered the house in a long time.

Sheena was standing in a little room in front of a cradle. "So … that's where everything happened …"

"That's true, Lady Sheena. You were born here. And your father has tried to kill you here, though fortunately he wasn't successful," Zadora stated.

"What? You were born here? And your father tried to kill you?" Arina asked in surprise. "How terrible …"

"So the dreams that showed you Lukea were …" Kuchinawa started.

"… the past, yes." Sheena had put a hand over her eyes. Then she sighed and let her hand slowly sink down. "Guys, I have to tell you something … My father … is probably the leader of the Chorior …"

"What?" everybody exclaimed taken aback, only Zelos and Zadora, who already knew it, kept quiet, as well as Shin who didn't seem to be surprised either.

"It's only an assumption, but that way it could be explained why he wanted to kill me after he had seen the Ryunish rune on my forehead which identified me as a Servant of the Prophecy. He wanted to prevent the fulfillment of the prophecy and to awaken the Tainted Child to create a new world in which there isn't any discrimination … Those are also the aims of the Chorior."

"Wait … If I remember correctly it had been the Chorior who killed your mother and sister. How could he allow something like that?" Zuzi asked.

"I don't know …" Sheena murmured, depressed. "It seems like he would do anything to put his aims into action … Even kill his own family." She turned around to the cradle. "Someday I will bring him to justice for this."

"We'll support you!" Zuzi stated with determination; the others nodded in agreement.

"Even if you are a witch and I dislike you, I sympathize with you. I always thought I had bad luck with my parents, but you're really badly off," Seles remarked.

"Thank you, guys." Sheena was able to smile slightly.

The next moment they heard the creak of the floorboards; somebody was entering the house. The person was standing in the door through which the sunlight came, and so nothing more than a silhouette could be seen.

"That's how we meet again," the person cheerily said.

"This … voice …" Zelos aspirated unbelievingly.

* * *

It's a mean cliffhanger again ... Hehehe. xD

Well, who could the person be? Someone good, someone bad?

To be continued ...


	84. Concerned father

**Chapter 83: Concerned father  
**

Caligo Lucis, the leader of the Chorior, was sitting on his throne while looking at an opened locket in which a small picture of Phoca and Sheila was. Almost lovingly he ran his finger over it and murmured incomprehensible words that sounded like an apology.

The next moment the big, heavy double wing doors were opened, and Nariko, Edoph and Retisa rushed into the room.

"Milord, Cozid has disappeared!" Nariko panted.

Caligo sighed and put the locket away almost regretfully. Then he turned to the three Diaos unimpressed. Sometimes he had the feeling to be nothing more than a babysitter. Not only that his men couldn't keep themselves busy without his orders, no, as soon as there was the slightest problem they came running to him and crying on his shoulder – figuratively of course. "Nice. Cozid apparently has something to take care of. I don't see your problem."

Nariko raised an eyebrow. "But didn't you order us to hold back for now because the Envoys of Death are hunting the Servants of the Prophecy and we can't catch the prophet as long as he doesn't want it?"

"Yes, so what? That doesn't mean that Cozid has to stay here the whole time. He's an adult, he can do what he wants as long as it doesn't harm our plans," Caligo replied tiredly.

Before Nariko was able to reply something, Edoph took the wind out of her sails. "Maybe we should explain Lord Caligo first of all what the scouts said. After all, you shouldn't begin with the end of the story."

Nariko nodded. "You're right. Perhaps I was too hasty."

"Well, it was like this. We were just having lunch and listening to classical music. To tell you the truth I can't understand how Cozid is able to choose this awful music over my wonderful, melodic singing, and it will probably always be a mystery for me. Well, then I found a cockroach in my salad as well, it was so yucky! I just wanted to complain to the cook when the scales fell from my eyes and I realized that I had made the salad myself! Yes, that was a real shock, and then …"

Nariko gave Edoph a fierce clout. "Damn it, Edoph! This doesn't interest anybody!" She turned to Caligo. "To get to the point: Our scouts reported that the Sun Healer and the Earth Healer have set out for Hima. Because there isn't much to be found in that area we assume that they're searching for Lukea. They probably have already found the village as well; with the luck of the damned Servants of the Prophecy it wouldn't be surprising at least – the more so as the prophet will have probably taken care of them finding it. After Cozid has heard this message he immediately rushed into his room and packed his things. Then he just flew away with a Rheaird without wasting any words on it."

Caligo had listened to Nariko's report attentively and had gradually gotten paler. That the Earth Healer was supposed to be in Lukea were disturbing news by itself. After all, she didn't only find the bracelet there, which had been taken from Cozid by the prophet, but she would probably also learn of things which would let her come to the conclusion that the leader of the Chorior was her father.

But that Cozid had apparently set out for Lukea after he had heard these news worried him almost even more. It wasn't difficult to guess that Cozid wanted to prevent the Earth Healer from getting the bracelet which was in the abstract good. However, nobody knew how this whole thing would end. After all, Cozid had been bored the last days; therefore a fight had to look even more attractive to him now. Additionally he also had the opportunity to stop the fulfillment of the prophecy once and for all by killing a Servant of the Prophecy. And that exactly was the problem. It didn't matter if Cozid killed the Sun Healer; that would even be pretty good, but when he killed the Earth Healer …

Cozid chased away the thought quickly. He didn't want to lose his last daughter as well, no matter if she was a Servant of the Prophecy or not. He wouldn't be able to live on with the knowledge to be responsible of the death of yet another family member. It was already killing him that Phoca and Sheila had to die because of him. That's why he would do anything to protect Sheena.

He stood up and walked past the three Diaos who followed him in puzzlement. "We have to leave immediately before something terrible happens."

Nariko sighed with relief. "Yes, we have to make sure that nothing happens to Cozid. Who knows what things the prophet does to protect the Servants of the Prophecy."

"I'm less worried about Cozid." Caligo bit his lower lip. "The prophet can't prevent everything either … If he comes too late …"

"What do you mean by that, milord?" Edoph wanted to know, but he got no answer.

The leader now climbed on a Rheaird and started it without looking if the others followed his example.

Caligo cursed at his Rheaird that it didn't fly faster, after all, it was literally a matter of live or death. But that's what they got for buying somewhat older flying machines from an old, audacious merchant and not the new ones from the Renegades or the Magy Corp. But it was safer to buy the flying machines from somebody who didn't ask too many questions; anybody else would've probably gotten suspicious if so many Rheairds had been ordered at once.

Now he had to live with the fact that they were only second rate and not flying as fast as he wished. He could only hope that he wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Yeah, it might be a little strange that Caligo wants to protect Sheena all of a sudden although he wanted to kill her when she was just born. But he wouldn't have done it back then anyway, and besides he doesn't want to lose yet another family member. He didn't want Phoca and Sheila to die either, but it wasn't in his hands ... It was their fate to die.

So, what will happen? Will Cozid hurt or even kill Sheena (or Zelos)? Will Caligo be there in time to prevent Cozid from killing his daughter?

To be continued ...


	85. Kratos' past

**Chapter 84: Kratos' past  
**

They landed near the Linkite Tree that was still blooming and prospering. The melodic melody of the Linkite Fruits that sounded when the wind blew through the branches unfortunately couldn't be heard right now because the tree wasn't wearing fruits during winter.

Raine sensed definitely the presence of the Moonstone Shiver, but it was strangely dull and weakened.

"The shiver isn't lying on the ground somewhere here, is it?" Genis asked his sister.

"No."

"There's a cave underneath the Linkite Tree. Kratos, you should know how to get there, after all, you were there already once," Anna stated.

Everybody looked expectantly at the swordsman. Since Anna's appearance he had been very quiet, but that wasn't really surprising. After all, his wife didn't rise from the dead every day.

Kratos positioned himself directly in front of the tree and closed his eyes. It almost seemed as if he had to dig in his memory, as if he first had to remember again how to enter the cave underneath the Linkite Tree. Eventually he opened his eyes and said one single word: "Ynuál."

With a noise that sounded like a groan one of the roots slowly lifted and uncovered a dark hole. The root remained in midair as if invisible strings were holding it in this position.

Anna adjourned happily to the entrance of the cave and climbed down a pretty rotten wooden ladder. "You should be careful; the rungs can brake anytime. That's why the lighter ones of us should climb down first," her voice sounded dully out of the cave.

Riki, Presea, Genis and Keyo therefore climbed down next, followed by Raine. She carefully put her feet on the dangerously moaning rungs that fortunately didn't dare to brake beneath her feet. Because it wasn't too deep Lunpor just jumped down. Kratos was thunderstruck for some time in front of the hole until he eventually shook his head and climbed down. Regal was the last one and the heaviest as well. In this respect it wasn't surprising that some rungs broke under his weight, but he reached the ground safely as well.

The friends now looked around in the cave. It was muggy; roots were towering out of the earth walls here and there. Apart from the sunlight coming from the entrance there was no other light source.

That's why Raine took out a Blue Candle whereupon it got immediately brighter. The hallway in which they were was long; the end wasn't in sight yet. She realized that the presence of the shiver still felt dull. She had thought earlier that the magic inside the Linkite Tree had probably overlaid it, but now she wasn't so sure anymore. She got distracted when Genis said: "This moisture reminds me of the cave underneath Lake Umacy. Though I was so glad to be finally in a dry area once again …"

"I feel comfortable in here. I always feel safe underneath the earth," Presea remarked; she seemed to be naturally connected to the earth. (Yeah, and why didn't I make her the Earth Warrior then and Lloyd the Fire Warrior? *sigh*)

"Um … Yeah, of course! To be underneath the e-earth is cool! Great! I could immediately m-move in here!" Genis stammered full of enthusiasm with a red face.

"Hey, shouldn't we go finally on?" Riki asked, seemingly impatient.

"Riki …" her brother sighed.

"She's right, we shouldn't waste any time," Raine eventually said.

While they were walking through the corridor, Raine tried to get to know from Kratos on which occasion he had already been here and what the word that had uncovered the entrance meant. However, he ignored her questions completely and was silent. She had even almost the feeling as if he didn't notice her at all. She sighed and made Anna's sudden appearance responsible for this. He just seemed to be under shock.

Though Raine couldn't really understand it. Shouldn't he have been glad? Even if Anna couldn't stay with him forever, wasn't he glad to be able to spend some time with her again?

As if Anna knew what she was thinking about she said: "Inside him reigns a chaos right now. He runs through an inner conflict and has to organize his thoughts anew."

"What do you mean with 'inner conflict'?" Raine wanted to know.

But Anna just smiled and shook her head. "You'll find out someday. Regarding the questions you've asked Kratos, would you mind if I answered them instead of him?"

"Um … No, of course not."

Anna nodded and started to explain. "Kratos was once here with Mithos, Yuan and Martel, about four thousand years ago. You must know that here are many gems, metals and ores, partially even rare ones. These natural resources were very popular back then because a war reigned and many weapons were produced. To not support the war that cost many lives and to not become a mine city, the habitants of the village that was nearby back then planted the Linkite Tree that was supposed to cover the entrance to the cave. It only uncovered the entrance if a certain word was spoken."

"Ynuál," Raine interrupted Anna.

Anna nodded. "It's a word from the Ryunish language and means 'Open'."

"It's Ryunish?" Genis asked; he had been listening as well.

"Yes. Back then the Ryunish language slowly died out, but the village that was nearby still used this language. Well … Kratos, Mithos, Yuan and Martel needed a rare ore that could only be found here to make a magical amulet which was the only thing that could kill a certain dangerous monster. They eventually got the permission of the headman to enter the cave."

"I'm amazed that Kratos has been able to keep this word so long in mind," Keyo admitted.

"That wasn't really difficult for him. Apart from the fact that he has a good memory, he grew up with the Ryunish language," Anna explained.

"He grew up with this language? Can you tell us even more about his past?" Raine asked curiously. This was a rare opportunity. Kratos was very secretive regarding his past; he only seldom answered questions about this topic.

Anna shortly glanced at Kratos who still didn't seem to notice what was happening around him, and then nodded. "Kratos was born in a village named Lukea. It was one of the few villages back then that still used the Ryunish language and believed in the God of Healing, Ariyakon. By the way, that's still the case. Kratos was the first Servant of the Prophecy. Because at that time nobody knew of the prophecy – apart from the prophet of course – they thought of the rune on his forehead as an ill omen."

"But if they were speaking Ryunish they knew what the rune meant, didn't they?" Genis objected.

"No. Nobody had been able to decipher the runes in a long time. Only with the later Mikos there were once again persons who could decipher them. But that didn't occur until the documents of the prophecy arrived in Lukea and Ariyakon chose girls he thought worthy enough to keep watch over the documents. Well, because nobody knew what this rune meant Kratos was treated very badly. Those mistreatments were probably also the reason why the rune on his forehead didn't disappear. The rune gives the servants powers they usually don't have. But the rune mostly only appears in situations of danger, when the servant accepts his role in the prophecy or when he is born. Kratos was in a way the whole time in a situation of danger and so the rune didn't disappear." Anna sighed. "Despite all of this there was one person who showed love to him. It was his sister Rozanne who was two years younger than him."

"Rozanne!" Raine exclaimed. "So Rozanne is his sister!"

"What's so surprising about it?" Presea wanted to know.

"When we met Riki, he called her Rozanne. I assume she reminded him of his sister. No wonder that he insisted on her coming with us …"

Anna looked once again at Kratos as if she was waiting for him to show some kind of reaction, but he still put one foot mechanically in front of the other and seemed to be lost in thought. "Kratos loved her to death. Someday, when he couldn't bear it at home any longer, he decided to flee with Rozanne. He was just six years old back then. But while they were running away something terrible happened. A hungry pack of wolves surrounded them and …"

Suddenly Kratos seemed to wake up from his trance. He turned around and looked angrily at Anna. "Stop it!"

But Anna ignored him and continued talking. "Rozanne was killed by the wolves."

"Be quiet!" Kratos exclaimed while walking towards her.

"Kratos was beside himself with rage; the rune on his forehead began to glow and he lost himself. With the power the rune and his rage gave him, he killed the whole pack within few seconds."

Kratos hit the wall with his fist whereupon some clods detached themselves. "Shut up!" On his forehead a weak glowing rune appeared.

"Anna, maybe you should really stop," Keyo said while taking his frightened sister in his arms.

Anna folded her arms in front of her chest. "Interesting. The protection of his Cruxis Crystal is fading. Well, it's probably time for Kratos to learn to control his powers." She walked towards Kratos.

Regal wanted to hold her back, after all, Kratos didn't really seem to be himself anymore and who knew what he would do to her. But Anna shook his hand off. "Don't worry, nothing can happen to me. I'm dead, already forgotten?" She walked closer to Kratos who had drawn his sword by now. But Anna wasn't impressed by this in the slightest and she walked even closer to him until he drove his sword into her body.

The others screamed in shock; groaning noises left Anna's lips and dark red blood left her body. In the meantime, Kratos' facial expression changed. Had he looked angry and murderous a moment ago, his face now turned into one full of horror. "Anna!" He pulled the sword out of her body and lay her to the ground. He wanted to start using his healing magic, but Anna shook her head.

"That's not necessary, Kratos." She slowly stood up. "The wound has already healed. Dead persons can't die."

Kratos buried his face in his hands. "But still it's like I've killed you a second time …" Kratos moaned. "Just why do my powers reappear now? I've buried them so deep inside …"

"First of all that's a false assumption. It hasn't been you who buried them but the prophet," Anna explained.

"The prophet again …" Raine growled, scowling.

"The prophet?" Kratos asked confusedly.

"Well, you probably still know from whom you got your Cruxis Crystal."

"From Keith," Kratos answered in puzzlement.

Raine looked up. "Keith?"

"By any chance Keith Hiarie?" Genis asked unbelievingly.

Kratos nodded.

"That's impossible! Keith hasn't lived for that long!" the half-elf objected.

"Yes, he has," Raine replied. "Keith is only another transformation of the prophet."

"What?" Kratos and Genis exclaimed at the same time.

"That's correct," Anna stated calmly.

Kratos just shook his head. "I've been raised by the prophet. What great news," he said ironically.

"What do you mean with 'raised'?" Raine wanted to know.

"He found me after … Rozanne …" It seemed like he couldn't continue speaking. "He took me in, treated me like a son. And he gave me the Cruxis Crystal … Now that I think about it … The rune didn't disappear until I had attached the Cruxis Crystal …"

Anna nodded. "He prepared your Cruxis Crystal in a way that it doesn't bring out your hidden powers like it's normally the case, but weaken them. It was necessary because you couldn't control them."

"But if Kratos got his Cruxis Crystal already that early he should've stopped aging from that moment onwards," Regal objected.

"No. The prophet didn't turn this mechanism on until later when Mithos and Yuan got their Cruxis Crystals from him as well."

Kratos sighed. "My whole life has been determined by the prophet … And I didn't even notice it."

"Yes, the prophet likes to use us as chess pieces and he doesn't care one bit how we feel about it," Raine remarked bitterly.

"That's not true, Raine," Anna contradicted her.

"Oh, really?"

Kratos stood up. "No matter if we are chess pieces or not, I don't doubt that it's important to fulfill the prophecy. What do you say, Raine?"

Raine was silent for a while. She hated the prophet as much as possible. But she already did that for some time and she still hadn't stopped searching for the last shiver. The reason for that was simple: She just sensed that she was doing the right thing. "Let's go on."

* * *

Sorry that I didn't update last weekend, but I didn't feel that well ...

Ok, this chapter is one of the dramatic ones again. But when I just read it I thought this whole thing with Kratos stabbing Anna is really unrealistic ... xD Especially if you read the next chapter with those two ... ^^" But well, stupid ideas just want to be used. xD

Yeah, so Kratos was born in Lukea, he knows the Ryunish language, he had a sister named Rozanne who was killed by wolves, he was raised by the prophet though he didn't know that, his Cruxis Crystal has special functions and so on and so on ... xD But the main question you should ask yourself right now is, why the protection of his Cruxis Crystal is slowly fading. ;)

To be continued ...


	86. A proper rubdown

**Chapter 85: A proper rubdown  
**

The person entered the room so that they could be recognized. Zelos, Sheena, Shin, Seles and Kuchinawa held their breaths. That was just impossible!

However, Zuzi, Bayne and Arina didn't have a clue why the others were so surprised and looked questioningly at the person.

"M-Mom?" Shin asked unbelievingly.

"How's that possible? You're dead," Sheena stated, and she sounded as if she was doubting her mind.

Sheila seemed to be amused by this. A wide grin had spread on her face. "You probably didn't expect to see me again, right? But don't rejoice too soon, I won't be able to stay in this world forever. I was only allowed to come here because I have to perform a task."

"Does that mean you're still dead?" Zelos asked a little disappointed.

"That's right."

"What exactly is your task?" Seles wanted to know.

Sheila brought out two glowing weapons looking like forks or miniature tridents. "As well as those four," he pointed at Zuzi, Bayne, Seles and Kuchinawa, "I'm an Ally of Light."

Suddenly there seemed to be a turmoil outside. It almost sounded as if a fight took place.

"What's going on outside?" Bayne wondered.

"Earth Healer! I know you're somewhere here! Come out immediately or I'll kill every single habitant of this village!" a voice sounded from outside.

"That's Cozid!" Shin realized in surprise.

Sheila threw a short glance out of the window. "How strange. He looks as if he's out of his mind."

"Sheena, you stay here, we will …" Zelos started, but he was interrupted by Sheila.

"No, she should go outside. Nothing will happen to her."

"What? How can you be so sure about that?" Zelos asked, upset. "What if this guy really does something to her?"

Sheila looked at her cousin, annoyed. "Zelos, who of us two is dead? Who of us two has more knowledge regarding the future? Just trust me."

Sheena adjourned to the door while looking at Zelos calmingly. "Everything will turn out fine if Sheila says so." She stepped outside where Cozid was holding a sword at the throat of an innocent child.

"There we go!" He pushed the child away and walked towards Sheena. His eyes were jet-black, though Sheena was sure that they normally had another color.

The others positioned themselves protectively around her, whereupon Cozid's eyes narrowed. "Out of my way!" He lifted a hand and Sheena's friends were jerked on the ground by water masses. After that, ice rings formed around them so that they couldn't stand up anymore. "That's better." Cozid grinned viciously and stopped some meters away from Sheena.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Isn't that pretty obvious? Your death of course!" Cozid lifted his sword and stabbed out. Several screams could be heard and the noise of a body falling to the ground sounded.

"No … You won't hurt her …" Caligo murmured who had pushed Sheena aside and thus had gotten injured himself.

"Lord Caligo!" Cozid exclaimed in surprise. He put a hand on his head. "What happened …?"

"Cozid, Lord Caligo!" Nariko and Edoph called worriedly while running towards the two, Retisa followed them silently.

In the middle of this chaos was Sheena who slowly sat up and tried to understand what had happened just now. Her father – it only could be her father because he resembled the Caligo from her dreams intriguingly and seemed to have the same name – had saved her life. Though it had been her father who had tried to take it when she had still been a baby.

"Sheena … Are you alright?" Caligo asked with a pained face.

"Why … Why did you do that?" Sheena wanted to know confusedly. "It doesn't make any sense! You tried to kill me and now you saved my life? I don't understand it!"

"It's true … that I was toying with the idea to kill you … It would've been so easy to put my aims into action after that … But I doubt that I would have had the heart to do it." Caligo was staggering; Edoph immediately hurried towards him to support him. "You're the only family I still have. I won't allow for something to happen to you."

"It's your own fault! After all, you ordered your men to kill your wife and Sheila!" Zelos stated, still fighting futilely against his ice shackle.

"Yes, that's right … I have their blood on my hands …" Caligo admitted.

"That's not true," Sheila's voice sounded; she mysteriously brought the ice around her to melt. "It has never been your intention to kill us."

"Sheila?" Caligo and the Diaos looked at her in surprise. "I thought you were dead!"

"I am. I just have to perform a task. But that's not so important right now. I know that you have never wished for our deaths. It were just the unfortunate circumstances that led to our death, not least the prophecy."

"What do you mean?" Sheena asked.

"Think about it. If Mom hadn't died back then you would've never grown up in Mizuho and I wouldn't have been adopted by the Wilders. Our lives would've been totally different and today we probably wouldn't stand here. Maybe we wouldn't even know about the prophecy. That's why everything had to happen the way it has happened, so that we can stand here today," Sheila explained.

"If it weren't for the prophecy we would be a happy family today …" Caligo murmured. "That's why I hate the prophecy so much and the prophet as well!"

"Seems like I will have to live with that," a new voice sounded.

An old man with a long white beard came closer to them.

"Ha, do you like this transformation that much or why are you still walking around as Master Jin, prophet?" Caligo asked mockingly.

The prophet transformed into a young man with black hair and a tattered black coat. "I can take this shape as well if you like it better. Whatever, I advise you to leave soon; you'll win nothing if you stay here any longer. Your wound doesn't look that harmless either."

Caligo didn't really look delighted. "If I didn't know it any better I would almost say that you're worried about me. But of course that can't be, after all, I'm the one who wants to stop the fulfillment of your beautiful prophecy." He was smiling mockingly. "I should probably thank you for letting me go just like that, but of course it will have a reason that has something to do with the prophecy. Everything you do is determined by the prophecy. Sometimes I'm wondering if you even still have a free will."

The prophet looked unaffectedly at Caligo and was silent.

"Heh. Let's go," Caligo said to the Diaos. Supported by Edoph he walked with the others to their Rheairds, but once again turned around to his two daughters. "I'm sorry for what has happened. I've committed sins that can never be forgiven, but I'll try my best to atone for them."

"If you're really serious then dissolve the Chorior! Stop trying to want to prevent the fulfillment of the prophecy!" Sheena begged.

Caligo shook his head. "I can't do that. This world is poisoned. It's important that it's destroyed and a new world is created instead." He turned around again and walked towards his Rheaird.

Suddenly Arina piped up. "Nariko? Is that you?"

The red haired Diaos turned around and looked at first confusedly, then her eyes grew big. "Arina!"

"Nariko, why did you disappear? Father and mother were really worried … and I was as well!"

"I just couldn't bear it any longer … Everybody was expecting so much of me; they just didn't give me enough room for myself anymore. I'm sorry to have worried you, but I just had to leave."

"Then … you won't come back …" Arina said disappointedly.

"No. I've found my place. Take care of yourself."

The Diaos and their leader flew away and left a depressed Arina, a visibly confused Sheena, her speechless friends and the calm prophet behind. The latter eventually sighed.

"You should follow me," he said while turning around.

Zelos walked towards the prophet. His facial expression wasn't too friendly. Sheena remembered how he had said that the prophet would have to suffer for what he had done to her. She just hoped he wouldn't overdo it. She couldn't take care of this as well; she had already enough to do with organizing her thoughts. Sheila, who had returned for the time being, Cozid, who had wanted to kill her, her father, who had protected her, the prophet, who had suddenly appeared … Why did everything always have to happen at the same time? You should've thought that there were several days available for such events, but no, everything had to come on one day. She rubbed her temples. She got a headache from all of this.

"I don't know why we should follow you," Zelos announced with an unfriendly voice. "After all, you're the one responsible for this whole misery. You knew what would happen when you showed the documents of the prophecy to Sheena's father, but still you did it. You destroyed Sheena's whole family with it. You don't give a damn about the feeling of other persons if it's about reaching your goal, right? You're a cold-hearted asshole who is moreover selfish. I shit on you and the prophecy." He finished his 'speech' by spitting in the middle of the prophet's face. (I apologize for Zelos' words and his behavior, but I think it fits to him in this situation.)

"Zelos!" Sheila exclaimed in shocke. "You can't treat the prophet like that!"

"He doesn't deserve it any better!" Zelos defended himself like a little child that had beaten up another one and was now told off by their mother.

To make the whole scene even more bizarre, the prophet suddenly started laughing. First only quietly, then it got gradually louder until it could definitely be heard in the whole village. The friends exchanged confused looks and they all seemed to have the thought that the prophet had gotten crazy at the moment.

Eventually his laugh faded away. "Do you call that a 'proper rubdown'? I've actually expected more."

"Eh?" Zelos asked puzzled. "How …?"

The prophet sighed. "I'm the prophet, I knew already ten thousand years ago of your conversation with Sheena. Unfortunately I can't see into my own future, thus I didn't know what your 'proper rubdown' would look like. But I honestly have to tell you, Zelos, that I'm disappointed." He looked seriously at Zelos. "You could've at least hit me."

"Ohh, that can still be done!" Zelos growled, obviously furious. The next moment he hit the prophet straight in the face.

Sheila screamed out in shock, the others couldn't really decide what to think about it whereas Sheena just shook her head. She felt like being in kindergarten.

Zelos hit the prophet still two or three times, then he pushed him to the ground.

"Already done?" the prophet asked, wiping away the blood from his burst lip. He almost seemed to wish for Zelos to continue.

"The more I beat you up the angrier I get, so I better stop before I lose myself," Zelos answered.

The prophet stood up and knocked off his coat. "You're probably right." He looked at the group. "But still I want you to follow me. After all, somebody is waiting for Seles and you, Zelos."

"Tse," Zelos only stated. He didn't seem to be very eager on seeing his father again. But he still followed the prophet, together with the others. Maybe he was a little bit curious after all.

* * *

Yay, Sheila is back! =) Though only for a short time ...

Poor Sheena ... Of course she's confused now because her father saved her ...

Zelos just had to act like this. I needed somebody who hit the prophet and Zelos was the most fitting one for this. =)

To be continued ...


End file.
